Skeletons in the Closet
by Fading into the background
Summary: No one can run from their past forever. What will happen when Nanao's past comes back to haunt her? Will her Taicho be the one to stay at her side or will everything unravel?
1. Visitor

She sighed as she pressed the stamp to the last form and added it to the completed pile. Leaning back she rolled her shoulders trying to work out the muscles that had cramped up from long hours of writing.

"Does my Nanao-chan need a shoulder rub?" came a lazy voice from behind her. She could hear the smirk in his tone and didn't bother to turn around before answering.

"Certainly not from you, Taicho," she said, adding his title at the end on purpose hoping once again that he would remember their working relationship and not behave inappropriately. She was also well aware that her hope was more than likely futile.

"But Nanao-chan is stressed," he replied jovially, "and it is a Taicho's duty to keep his fukutaicho happy." Two warm hands came down on her shoulders and instantly began seeking out knots in her back. Nanao couldn't help the mental groan her mind made at the wonderful feel of it, but instantly had a fan in hand to snap his hand away from her. She knew better than to let herself indulge in anything of the sort with this particular man. It could not lead anywhere good.

"So cruel, Nanao-chan," he said in mock despair as he circled her desk holding his now wounded right hand.

"If it is really your duty to keep me happy then you should simply do your share of the paperwork and I would no longer be so stressed," she answered harshly as she rounded up the finished papers to place in the interdivisional mail slots to be picked up in the morning.

"But then I would be unhappy," Kyouraku Taicho pouted at her. "If you continue to do the paperwork, but allow me to give you massages then we will both be content!"

"I believe I clearly stated before that _your_ massages would most certainly not make me happy," she said slipping past him and into the corridor, paperwork in hand.

"Oh? And who's massages, exactly, would make you happy?" he said his tone still light, but with an undertone of warning in it as he walked casually behind her.

It was moments like these that she regretted staying so late in the office. It was a dangerous chance to take when he could come and harass her freely without any fear of distraction or interference by other division members. Nine times out of ten though, she could count on him being out getting sloshed with his drinking buddies and thus leaving her to work in peace. Those nights were perfect because she could use the time to catch up on her backlog and by the time it was done it would be about the time in the morning when she would go out and collect her drunken Taicho from whatever bar he had passed out in.

She sighed as she sorted the papers into the correct slots and gave a startled jump when she felt her Taicho's large warm hand restrain her wrist as it hovered above the 10th division's mail slot.

"Nanao-chan, you didn't answer my question," he said with a pout.

Exhausted from a day of endless paperwork and kido training for the new division recruits, Nanao finally hit a snapping point. Where usually she would have responded that she preferred no one in her personal space, and would he kindly remove himself from it now, tonight she decided to teach him a lesson about asking her pointless questions and interfering with her work.

"I've heard Ukitake-tachio gives delightful massages," she said twisting her wrist out of his suddenly limp grasp. "If he were to offer, I'd hardly be able to refuse." She slipped the last of the paperwork into the correct slots and started back to the office to clean up her desk and head home.

"Nanao-chan," Kyouraku whined continuing to follow her. "Who do you think taught Jyuu his technique?"

This comment did stop Nanao in her tracks, and she turned her head enough to quirk an eyebrow at her Taicho. "Do I even want to know why you were teaching Ukitake-tachio how to massage?"

"To seduce the ladies obviously," Kyouraku responded gaily. "Jyuu-kun was trying to impress a particular lady during academy and I thought I'd kindly teach him a few techniques."

"Probably more like made him learn it entirely against his will," Nanao muttered lowly as she continued her path to her desk.

"What was that, my lovely Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku cooed trailing her like a puppy.

"I was just thanking kami that I didn't attend academy at the same time as the two of you," she snapped organizing her stamps and brushes in a drawer.

"As am I," he said happily. "I'd have been quite exhausted beating off all the hormonal teenage males that looked at my Nanao-chan the wrong way."

"You'd have been too busy flirting to notice," Nanao said matter-of-factly. "Besides I hadn't even hit puberty before I graduated so I would hope that neither you nor any other teenage male would have been looking at me."

"I'm never too busy flirting to notice my cute Nanao-chan," he said grinning at her. She gave him a withering look and started heading for the exit.

"Taicho, I'm going home," she said when she noticed he was still following.

"And I'm walking you home," he said with his ever present smile.

"That is completely unnecessary," she said quickly avoiding the arm he tried to hook around her waist. She didn't even want to think about all the unfortunate things she'd probably let occur if he got that close to her. "I'm not a child anymore, Taicho."

"I'm aware," he said, and then continued dramatically following her down the street, "Now cute Nanao-chan is a lovely delicate woman who a lesser man would try to take advantage of on her solitary trek home. What sort of Taicho would I be if I let my Nanao-chan take this sort of risk?"

"A less obnoxious one," Nanao responded trying not to be the least bit touched by his overprotective nature. It was annoying and not in the smallest bit endearing, she thought to herself over and over again. "I can handle myself."

"And as much as I have full confidence in your ability to handle yourself," he said smirking, "I would much prefer that you accept my helping hand more often. Some things are just better done with two people involved."

Nanao glared at his innuendo and picked up her pace trying to force the blush away from her face. So much for finding that perverted old man endearing, she thought fiercely. They turned the bend in the street and she was more than relieved to see her small apartment building up ahead.

"I'll be fine from here, Taicho," she said coldly.

"I'll walk you to the door," he responded easily enough striding ahead of her. She sighed and followed knowing it was futile to argue. They walked up to the building and climbed the three flights of stairs in silence entering the corridor leading to her apartment.

Nanao was brought out of her brooding thoughts when her Taicho's arm came out slightly to stop her from moving forward. Finally glancing up she noticed the man leaning against her door. Well, that was certainly odd, she thought trying to move around him to get a better look at the unidentified man. She was quickly frustrated as Kyouraku thwarted all her attempts to get closer.

"Yare, Nanao-chan, it looks like you have a visitor," Kyouraku said loudly enough to startle the man leaning in her doorway. The dark haired man turned to look at the two of them for a moment before his steel grey eyes locked on Nanao.

"Nao-chan," the man said softly standing up straighter. It took her a moment to place him before everything clicked.

"Mamoru-san" she replied reverently. She moved to pass her Taicho, and this time he didn't stop her as he realized they knew one another.

Mamoru smiled and opened his arms to her. "Is that any way to say hello to me, Nao-chan?"

She couldn't stop the infectious grin that spread across her face as she took one shunpo step forward and slammed herself into the man's waiting arms.

"Welcome back, Mamoru-kun." His arms tightened around her and she sunk into them feeling warm and safe. A throat cleared behind them and reminded them they had an audience, and they quickly pulled apart.

"Kyouraku-Tachio this is Mamoru-san. Mamoru-san this is the Tachio of the 8th division Kyouraku-Taicho," Nanao said by way of introduction. Both men acknowledged each other briefly and then silence reigned for a few moments.

"So how do you know my Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku asked after he concluded that no further information was going to be offered.

Mamoru lifted an eyebrow at Kyouraku's possessive question, but made no comment on the subject directly. "Nao-chan and I were friends when we were kids in Rukongai. I haven't seen her in many years though."

"You should have become a shinigami with me," Nanao said looking at him warmly. "Then you wouldn't have had to be away for so long."

"Keh," Mamoru responded smiling down at her, "and become a goody two shoes like you? Never!"

Nanao playfully slapped his arm, but her warm smile didn't falter.

"Shall we all go for a drink then?" Kyouraku interjected breaking their concentration on each other once again. "You can tell me cute stories about my Nanao-chan when she lived in the Rukongai."

"Sorry, I have work early in the morning," Mamoru said. "But perhaps some other time," he offered in a placating tone.

"It's late Taicho," Nanao added easily. "You must have people you need to meet out at the bars? We'd hate to keep you further. Don't drink too much though, we have a meeting at 10 tomorrow morning, and I'd prefer not having to run all over the Seireitei trying to figure out where you've passed out."

"So mean Nanao-chan," Kyouraku whined. "I could just stay here and then I would be very easy to find in the morning."

"Goodnight Taicho," Nanao said coldly. Adjusting her tone quickly she turned back to Mamoru and asked, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I'd love that," he said grinning back at her. "It was very nice to meet you Kyouraku-Taicho." Nanao meanwhile turned to her door and began undoing the multiple locks.

"And you, Mamoru-san," Kyouraku said in a tone that caused Nanao to glance up at him. His normal playful smile was gone, and Nanao sighed inwardly. It really wasn't fair that he could flirt with hundreds of girls a day and still got to make her feel guilty every time she talked to a man for longer than five minutes. Pushing the door open she waved Mamoru inside and turned back to her Taicho.

"Are you meeting Matsumoto-san and the usual gang?" Nanao asked trying to gauge how hard she would have to search for him tomorrow.

"I'm supposed to," he said glancing towards her open door where Mamoru was examining a painting on her wall.

"Taicho," she said giving a soft sigh. "You really shouldn't keep them waiting. You have successfully gotten me to my door. Mamoru-kun is an old friend, and you have nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure Nanao-chan," he grumbled.

"Like I said Taicho, you don't need to baby me, I'm not a little girl anymore," she replied giving him a soft half smile as she closed the door on him.

"That's exactly what worries me Nanao-chan," he said quietly facing the closed door. He shook his head and headed out preparing to meet up with his drinking buddies and hoping large quantities of alcohol would make him worry less about the new development in his cute little fukutaicho's life.


	2. Past meets Present

**A/N: I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all the reviews! This is the first story I've written and I'm hoping it lives up to everyone's expectations. With a bit of luck I can keep all of you interested and reviewing! :)**

Nanao turned back to Mamoru as she locked the door behind her. "What are you really doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" he asked turning away from the painting on her wall for a moment before returning his gaze to it. "It's a nice piece. Who is it by?"

"Kyouraku-Taicho. It was a house warming present," she said coming to stand behind him, "and of course I'm happy to see you, but after around a hundred years or so of no communication I assume there is more of a reason for you being here than just wanting to see me."

"It's a very thoughtful gift," he said contemplatively as he finally turned his full attention to her. "My organization and the Gotei 13 just began a partnership to solve a mutual problem." Noticing the shocked look on her face he continued on, "You'll hear about it tomorrow at the officer's meeting you mentioned to your Taicho earlier. I believe only your first and second divisions were aware of the possible problem and solution."

"So you're here on business only," Nanao said trying to hide the disappointment in her tone.

"It's still safer if we don't have close relations," he said with a sigh. "You know that. I don't believe your Gotei 13 would take too kindly to one of their fukutaichos being close with a member of one of the most powerful Yakuza families in the Rukongai. Not to mention how upset your Taicho alone would be. He was less than pleased to see me tonight and he doesn't even know who I am."

Nanao gave him a dark look and moved around him to enter the kitchen and start the tea. "Then why even bother to come here and risk it?"

"I was unaware your Taicho walked you home every evening," he said following behind her. "I figured you'd be alone. Does he usually stay when he walks you home?"

"Mamoru," she said sharply.

"Just curious Nao-chan," he said shrugging. "Just because I haven't been around doesn't mean I don't worry about my baby sister. I've heard he's a womanizer."

"He is," she said calmly. "It has nothing to do with me. He flirts with everyone and he flirts with me to tease me, nothing more."

"Ah, so he backs off on the flirting when you date someone?" Mamoru asked pulling down teacups.

"What does any of this have to do with anything?" she asked putting the water on to boil.

"It doesn't have anything to do with anything," Mamoru said grinning. "Just trying to catch up on your life. The last time I was with you, you physically looked like you were about eight years old and were much to young to tease about boys."

"Onii-san" she whined back. "Had I known you'd just come here to harass me I'd have left you at the door with my Taicho."

Mamoru ignored her and reached up stealing her glasses and pulling out her hair clip in two quick moves. He was one of the only people that had seen her with her glasses off and not been buried under some serious kido attacks. It was dangerous to be seen completely uncovered. "There, now you look like Nao-chan again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said smiling back. It had been a long time since she'd smiled so much. Her brother had always been a bright spot in her life, and her only regret in joining the Gotei 13 was having to be separated from him. The smile dropped off her face as those thoughts led her to memories of her past. "Have you heard from him recently?"

"No," Mamoru said frowning as well, "and I hope I never have to again. Why do you care?"

"I don't," she said turning back to the water. "It was just a question."

"It's still safest to stay under the radar," Mamoru said. "I shouldn't have even come here tonight, but it was so close that I couldn't resist the temptation, especially when I'll be seeing you tomorrow anyway. If I'd known your Taicho would be with you though, I wouldn't have come. I suppose it would be too much to hope that he'll keep it to himself?"

"Much to much to hope," Nanao said resolutely.

"I should go," he said with a groan.

"But you just got here!" Nanao said whipping around to face him. "We haven't even had the tea."

"The whole point of me staying away was to keep you safe," he said calmly. "Now I've risked that all in one evening."

"It shouldn't matter now," Nanao argued. "I'm not a child anymore and he can't get to me. What do I care if the Gotei 13 gets angry that I have, what they believe to be, an old childhood friend in the yakuza? We rarely have anything to do with the Rukongai anyway."

"Now the fukutaicho Ise Nanao I've heard about cares very much what the Gotei 13 thinks, has an impeccable reputation, and always follows the rules," Mamoru observed. "I believe its Nao-chan speaking right now."

"You're the one that told me I had to be obedient so as not to draw attention," Nanao huffed.

"Yes, and its worked so far," Mamoru said simply. "I should have been more careful."

"No you shouldn't have!" Nanao yelled suddenly. "You should have been less careful! Do you know how many times I've gone to the library, the research labs, the Rukongai and tried to find something, anything out about you? All I wanted to know was that you were still alive. Then you show up here all nonchalant and decide you have to leave five minutes later? I hate that everyone keeps protecting me and I can never ever return the favor!"

He pulled her into a fierce hug until she stopped shaking with pent up anger, and then held onto her a moment longer until the teapot whistled. She tugged herself away and pulled the pot off the stove.

"You've been lonely," he stated finally.

"You left me alone," she fired back.

"Your Taicho seems more than willing to keep you company," he replied trying to get the conversation back into lighter territory.

"Like I said it has nothing to do with me in particular. If it were really me he was interested in he'd have figured all this out long ago. He's many things, but an idiot is not one of them."

"You underestimate how stupid a woman can make a man," Mamoru said confidently.

"You should go," Nanao said quietly reaching for her glasses, which had been abandoned on her counter. Placing them on her face, she turned towards the door.

"Kicking me out baby sister?"

"It's not safe for you to be here," she said mockingly and ignored the laughter in his voice. She quickly grabbed her hairclip and put her hair back up. "It could hurt both of our reputations." She stepped towards the door and was stopped by a softly restraining hand on her arm.

"Have you truly been so unhappy?" Mamoru asked looking concerned.

"No," Nanao said with a sigh. "It's been very happy as a whole, but it was always missing you. Besides I would occasionally enjoy not having to pretend to be the perfect rule abiding woman I have had to become."

"People in the Rukongai are well aware of many of the fukatachios, Nao-chan, but I rarely hear your name come up. Playing by the rules makes people lose interest in you, and we both know that's for the best," he said softly.

Nanao just stared at him for a moment wondering if he even realized what he'd implied. Sure she was good at making people over look her, but that just resulted in her being more alone than ever. "I thought this was supposed to fix the problem not just the symptom," she said finally. "I'm established enough now, he shouldn't be able to touch me whether he knows I'm here or not."

"You don't know everything," Mamoru said shaking his head. "Trust me, it's better this way."

Nanao looked disappointed but nodded. "You know I've always trusted you."

Mamoru just smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Nao-chan."

"Goodnight, Onii-san," she replied before he opened the door and let himself out.

Nanao locked the door behind him and returned to the kitchen. She quickly poured the hot water down the sink suddenly losing the desire to drink tea. She did trust her brother completely, but it was rather hard constantly keeping her head down.

It wasn't like she wanted to go out and be Matsumoto-san, but to occasionally let her hair down literally and figuratively would be nice. Having an actual love life would be nice as well, although she wasn't sure that would happen even if she didn't have to maintain the cold bookworm façade. Her Taicho was very open with his annoying declarations of love and ownership, and there weren't many men in the Seireitei willing to compete with him.

She sighed again and shook her head hoping to dislodge the wandering thoughts. At least she was certain her brother was alive and well now. She hadn't been lying when she said she'd been searching for information on him, albeit discreetly. The lack of communication between them had been two fold protection for her. One to prevent her possible association with the yakuza in the Gotei 13's eyes, and two to prevent anyone who knew where her brother was, from finding out where she was.

That protection though, had resulted in a lonely childhood as the only kid in the 8th division and no family to return home to. It had grown lonelier after Yadomaru-fukatachio's conviction and subsequent disappearance. That particular loneliness had only lasted for a few months until her Taicho had discovered her crying after being bullied, yet again, by older division members about her hero worship of the former fukutaicho now enemy of soul society. She'd been much more careless with expressing her emotions when she was a child and had taken the small comfort his attention provided her at the time.

Had she known then that by accepting his comforting acknowledgement she would open herself up for full-blown harassment, and on occasion stalking when she was older, she'd have been more careful. The attention itself would not have been so unwelcome if there had been any actual feeling behind it other than that of a man caring for an abandoned baby kitten. She was never quite sure if it was more painful to be utterly ignored or to be sought out only because of pity or boredom.

Nanao quickly got ready for bed and tried to refocus her thoughts on the positive. If nothing else she had her brother back in some form. Lying down to sleep she ran through mental to-do lists in her head, and prayed her Taicho wouldn't be too difficult to find in the morning. Reaching out for his reiatsu like she did most nights before she fell asleep, she found him in the vicinity of the 10th division. At least it seemed like they'd be drinking in Seireitei tonight, which was a minor consolation. Running all over Rukongai in the early hours of the morning had never been her idea of fun.


	3. Hangover

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They make my heart happy and encourage me to keep writing.

Waking up the next morning, Nanao quickly extended her senses again searching for her Taicho's reiatsu. She found him in the last place she ever expected, the office. Dressing quickly she rushed over to the 8th hoping he hadn't "accidentally" set all the paperwork on fire like he had the last time she discovered him in the office this early in the morning.

By the time she rolled the door to the office open she was breathing heavy and repeating "no fire, please" in her head like a mantra. The sight that greeted her made her roll her eyes and simultaneously breathe a sigh of relief. Sake bottles littered the floor along with Matsumoto, Hisagi, and her Taicho. All three were passed out in what appeared to be uncomfortable positions, but who was she to judge. She always made it to her own bed and wasn't aware what positions were the most comfortable for floor sleeping. Kyouraku was sleeping on his back, lying on top of his bent back left arm, the right arm extended out across the floor, and his right leg propped up on her desk chair. Picking her way through sake bottles and people Nanao made her way to the window and smiled to herself as she tugged the curtains open. Light flooded the office and the response was instantaneous.

Kyouraku jerked away from the light resulting in his leg, which was more than likely numb from being elevated for a long period of time, slamming painfully into the side of her desk. Matsumoto groaned and pulled the pink haori she'd been using as a blanket up over her head, and Hisagi jerked up quickly smacking his head into the bottom of her Taicho's chair which he'd been sleeping under. Both of the men whined in pain and Nanao allowed herself a small self-satisfied smirk. Served them right for drinking so much.

"The hell is that light coming from?" Hisagi finally groaned out once he regained some hold on his verbal skills.

"Shut it off," Matsumoto whimpered sulkily from below the pink fabric.

"So mean, Nanao-chan," her Taicho chastised while nursing his injured leg. "You're going to have to kiss it and make it better."

"I'm busy, go ask someone else to do it," she said moving towards her desk and consequently him. She pulled the chair away from his now sitting form and back towards the correct place behind her desk.

"Wait, Nanao-chan?" Matsumoto shrieked tossing the haori off and wincing again as the light hit her eyes. She squinted around the room and zeroed in on Nanao as she settled behind her desk.

"Urgh, I'm going to throw up," Hisagi moaned in the corner where he'd crawled out from under the chair.

"Please do it outside the premises," Nanao said coldly, "and after, you should report to the 4th division. You may have just given yourself a concussion, and we have an officer's meeting at 10." Hisagi just groaned again and started crawling towards the door, finally getting to his feet by using the doorframe as a crutch.

Suddenly her vision was blocked by Matsumoto's considerable assets as the busty fukutaicho slammed her hands palm down on the desk between them. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" Nanao asked genuinely confused, glancing down as her Taicho shifted on the floor next to her.

"Shunsui-kun said you had a tall dark and handsome visitor late last night and you let him in for tea," Matsumoto said happily, obviously having quickly gained mastery of her hangover. "We all know what that means," she said wiggling her eyebrows. Kyouraku huffed darkly from his position on the floor and hauled himself up going to collect his abandoned haori.

Nanao arched her eyebrow and looked at her blankly. "It means we had tea?" she asked venturing a guess.

"Oh come on," Matusmoto whined. "Something must have happened. Two old friends reunited on a dark and lonely night. Old feelings stirred up over steamy cups of tea. One thing leads to another…"

Nanao let silence reign for a moment and then reached for her first piece of paperwork. "Well, since you already know all the details it seems pointless for me to bore you with a retelling."

"You're killing me," the other fukutaicho said desperately. "Tell me what happened! This is the juiciest piece of gossip in a long time, so spill it _Nao-chan._"

"First of all," Nanao said reaching for her ink well, "my life is not for gossip. Second of all, don't call me that."

"Ooo," Matsumoto said spinning away from the desk and clamping her arm through Kyouraku's arm where he had been watching the exchange. She turned to look up at him conspiratorially and said, "Only stranger-kun gets to call her that. Look's like you have competition Shunsui-kun."

"Rangiku-san, I'm sure your Taicho is going to be searching for you shortly in order to be on time for the meeting. He'd more than likely appreciate not having to look all over the Seireitei," Nanao said as she began filling out the first form.

"Fine, I get it," the blonde said pouting, "but you are so getting grilled at the next SWA meeting." With that final threat laid out she bounced happily out of the office. Nanao sighed internally and wondered if faking sick and avoiding being interrogated would be worth the chaos that would be planned by the SWA in her absence.

Nanao continued filling out the form in front of her and tried to ignore her Taicho's hovering presence. This lasted all of a form and a half before she couldn't take the weight of his gaze and cracked. "Do you need something, sir?"

"Nothing in particular," he said eyes seeming to analyze her. He lacked his usual untroubled smile, and she wanted to shift uncomfortably under his gaze, but settled for readjusting her glasses instead.

"Then may I ask why you're just standing there?" Nanao asked trying to match his cool analytic gaze.

"My leg hurts every time I move it," Kyouraku whined, quickly reverting to his old playful ways and forming his usual pouting face. "I can't move!"

"Oh, for kami sake," Nanao muttered pushing her chair back and walking around her desk to where he stood watching her expectantly. "You don't need a fukutaicho. You need a babysitter." She crouched down in front of him and placed both hands on his right shin performing two simple healing kido spells to dull any pain and to lessen the forming bruise. She ended the second spell and was startled when she felt his hand touch her cheek and slide down to her chin, lifting her head to face him looming above her.

"Thank you, Nanao-chan," he said smiling at her sincerely. She quickly jerked her head from his light touch and looked down, making a show of carefully pushing herself to her feet, but really giving herself time to suppress the blush that had risen to her cheeks. It was moments like this, when he stopped being silly and only seemed to see her that made her lose her composure and think inane thoughts.

"You're welcome, Taicho," she said stiffly as she moved back to her abandoned seat. "There's hangover medication in the break room by the sink."

"My Nanao-chan is always so good to me," he cooed.

"Don't call me that," she said reflexively reaching for the next form. Suddenly his large warm hand covered hers and effectively stopped its progress on the stack of forms.

"I'm curious, Nanao-chan. What did Mamoru-san do to receive the honor of calling you by a nickname without admonishment?" he asked when her eyes came up to meet his.

Nanao removed her hand quickly from his and leaned back in her chair looking at him. She should have known better than to hope he'd leave the subject alone after Matsumoto. "We've known each other since we were kids," she said logically, "He's never called me by anything else. It would be strange to start now."

"Ah," Kyouraku said tucking his hands into his sleeves. "So since I've called you Nanao-chan since you were a child too, it shouldn't be a problem then."

"It's not the same! You're not-" she started angrily, but cut herself off before she could blurt the word family.

"I'm not what, Nanao-chan?" he asked looking quizzical.

"You're not an old childhood friend. You're my superior officer and it's unprofessional," she corrected.

"Are we not friends too?" he said looking hurt. She wondered briefly if the man practiced his ridiculous dramatic faces in the mirror.

"It's different, Taicho, and you know it," she said calmly. "I'm your fukutaicho which implies I should garner a certain level of respect from lower ranking shinigami. How am I supposed to foster that respect and trust when my Taicho goes about calling me and treating me like a child?"

"Do any of the lower ranks call you Nanao-chan?" he asked looking surprised.

"Of course not," she snapped back offended that he thought she'd let them get away with that.

"Well, then I'd venture to guess it hasn't much affected their opinion of you as a superior officer," he said smiling as if that settled the argument. "8th division members always jump at your requests Nanao-chan. Only an idiot would view you as incapable."

"It's still unprofessional and breaks several Gotei 13 guidelines," Nanao replied in a huff and ended that particular strain of conversation for the moment. "Go take the hangover medication so you don't have an excuse to sleep through the meeting."

"But Nanao-chan I really don't feel well enough to go," he said sulking. "I could just nap here and you could take notes for me to read over when I'm better."

Nanao was about to rip into him when she felt the emotional stress of the past 12 hours get the better of her. Plus she couldn't imagine anything good would come of him and Mamoru seeing each other again at the meeting. "Fine, do whatever you want Taicho."

There was shocked silence as she reached for the next piece of paperwork and then she felt more than saw her Taicho's quick shunpo step to her side. Suddenly he was much too close and had a large hand planted on her forehead. "Are you sick Nanao-chan?" he asked worriedly.

She smacked his hand away with her fan and turned back to her work. "I'm not sick, I'm just tired of arguing with you. Do whatever you like. It's not like you actually listen even when you do go to the meetings."

"Nanao-chan is hiding something from me," he said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes, you got me, sir," she said sarcastically. "The meeting is actually being held to vote on whether or not sake should be banned from the Seireitei. I don't want you to go and alter the vote."

"I'm going to that meeting," he said definitively.

"As I said, do whatever you like," she replied calmly. Suddenly she wondered if she should have told him not to go years ago. It probably would have only worked for a few meetings till he got wise to the plan though.

Kyouraku stared at her a moment longer as if trying to figure out her motivation and then wandered away in, what she hoped was, a search for the hangover medication.


	4. Meetings

**A/N Sorry this took so long! I've been trying to upload it for two days now and the site just kept giving me errors. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

Two hours later both Taicho and fukutaicho began the trek to the 1st division. "I don't see why we can't just shunpo there," Nanao complained squinting into the sun.

"Because it's a beautiful day," Kyouraku answered pleasantly, "and it should be enjoyed." He glanced over at her and, noticing her squinting, grinned and offered to let her borrow his hat.

"I'd rather gouge out my eyes, sir," she replied easily. Kyouraku chuckled and let it go. The two walked in companionable silence the rest of the way to the 1st division. Moving through the hallway to their final destination they came upon a large group composed mostly of the Taichos and fukutaichos.

"What's the hold up?" Kyouraku asked as they stepped up to the same spot as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"There's a large group of Yakuza looking people standing out front and the first division's fukutaicho asked us all to wait out here for a moment," Matsumoto supplied helpfully. "Some of them are quite dreamy," she added with a salacious wink.

"Oh? Any women in the group?" Kyouraku asked starting to move forward through the milling group of officers. Nanao reluctantly followed, knowing Kyouraku would notice the oddity if she did not. Matsumoto kept pace commenting that there was a pretty blonde, but that she looked like she was taken.

"Shunsui," Ukitake greeted as they made it to the front of the crowd. "Ise-san."

"Ukitake-Taicho," Nanao responded respectfully.

"Seems we'll be having an interesting meeting today," Ukitake said cheerfully.

"Now that is a fine specimen of a man," Matsumoto growled next to them. Nanao glanced in the same direction that Matsumoto was looking and had to stifle a groan when she realized it was her brother that Matsumoto was checking out. He glanced up from his spot leaning against the building and instantly caught her eye. He gave her a crisp nod of recognition, but quickly turned away as the man next to him asked him a question.

Nanao instantly felt uncomfortable as she realized she now had the undivided attention of Kyouraku, Ukitake, and Matsumoto.

"Isn't that the man from last night, Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku asked casually lowering his hat down further over his eyes.

"Holy crap! That's him?" Matsumoto squealed being completely obvious as she pointed a finger back towards Mamoru. "Tell me you slept with him! You do not have something that hot in your house late at night and just drink tea. I will lose all faith in you as a female if you truly did nothing with that man."

"Wait, what?" Ukitake interjected looking genuinely confused. "You know one of them Ise-san?"

Nanao sighed and resisted the urge to slam her head into a wall until she blacked out. "We were old childhood friends in Rukongai. We hadn't seen each other for years until last night when he stopped by to say hello."

"Saying hello, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Matsumoto asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"It was just a cup of tea, Rangiku-san," Nanao said clearly frustrated.

"A cup of tea, is that a position?" Matsumoto asked clearly enjoying torturing her in public.

"I think my lovely Nanao-chan is telling the truth," Kyouraku said grinning as he tried to lace an arm around her waist. She quickly whacked his fingers with her book and glared at him. "What kind of man doesn't at least come over to say hello to the woman he had a passionate encounter with the evening before? My pure precious Nanao-chan must have kicked him to the curb," he said smiling.

"Or perhaps he just has a tiny level of professionalism and doesn't need to go around spouting publicly embarrassing proclamations of love," Nanao said angrily. "We're just old friends, and it's not a big deal." Just then the 1st division doors opened allowing both groups of people to enter the meeting room and saving Nanao the further trouble of trying to explain herself.

The meeting itself was a largely boring one, filled with the same routine topics as always. The officers waiting for good gossip were sorely disappointed when the Soutaicho informed them that the members of the Higurashi family were there on a special joint venture and would be working hand in hand with the second division. No other pertinent information on what that undertaking entailed was supplied and knowing the 2nd wouldn't be in the near future.

"The Higurashi representatives have requested a guide to show them around Seireitei," the Soutaicho said finishing his explanation. "I am hoping one of the fukutaichos will be responsible enough to volunteer."

Nanao stood stoically at the request, and couldn't help but notice the way Kyouraku's eyes watched her intently. What an idiot, she thought with an internal snort. How could she possibly volunteer when that meant absolutely no paperwork would get done for the day?

"I'd be more than happy to do it," Matsumoto called cheerily from the other side of the room. Nanao felt her Taicho relax next to her and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Hitsugaya looked less than pleased, but he should be used to being left with all the paperwork by now.

"Not to interrupt, Soutaicho," said a calm voice Nanao instantly recognized as Mamoru's, "But if I may make one small request?"

"Yes, Egami-san," the Soutaicho said in his rumbling voice.

"We would just like the fukutaicho in question to be intimately familiar with your library as that is where we will be spending the majority of our time," Mamoru said pleasantly. He nodded in acknowledgement of Matsumoto and said quickly, "Though I'm sure you are and will make a fine guide."

"Well, um," Matsumoto said trying to quickly backtrack on her previous words. Spending the whole day with attractive males was so not worth spending the whole day in the library. Then she got an evil glint in her eyes and said quickly, "Nanao-san may prove more helpful in that area."

Mamoru glanced in Nanao's direction and smiled briefly, "Whatever you suggest Soutaicho, we shall graciously accept." Kyouraku shifted next to her and was about to say something when the Soutaicho cut him off.

"If we gave you a few days extension on the paperwork, would you be amicable to this proposition Ise-fukutaicho?"

"Of course, Soutaicho," she said calmly, finding no acceptable excuse to decline. "I would be honored."

"Then it's settled, meeting adjourned," the Soutaicho said as he quickly rose and left the room. Many of the officers swiftly followed suit, while a few stayed around to converse. The Higurashi family moved to confer amongst themselves and Nanao wondered idly if she was supposed to go to them or wait for them to come to her.

"He did that on purpose," Kyouraku said drawing her attention back to him. "He knew they'd choose you if the library was mentioned."

"Or perhaps they really do need the library for informational purposes. Just because you don't like to use it doesn't make it useless, sir," she said brushing away his concerns. "Besides how could he possibly know Matsumoto would suggest me? He had no idea we were friends or that she likes to tease me. As far as he knew she could have just as well suggested Hinamori-fukutaicho."

"I don't like it," Kyouraku said confidently. "What good could a big mean yakuza want with my sweet innocent Nanao-chan?"

"Probably to ravish her silly," Matsumoto chirped as she broke into the conversation. "Not so good for you Shunsui-kun, but absolutely excellent for her." Nanao grimaced at the thought, wishing desperately that she could tell Matsumoto the truth so she would stop saying such disturbing things.

"My Nanao-chan is much too good for him," Kyouraku moaned.

"You think Nanao-san is too good for everyone," Ukitake said smiling as he'd been standing next to them during the entire conversation.  
"That's because she is," Kyouraku replied instantly.

"Which gives you a passable excuse to drive off any potential suitors," Nanao grumbled under her breath.

"Exactly," Kyouraku responded happily, having obviously picked up on what she said. "You deserve someone who is smart, funny, passionate, and devilishly good looking. Someone who will force you to take breaks from your workaholic nature and shower you with presents, Besides, that person needs to be able to stand up to your irritated kido blasts so only someone Taicho level will do."

"Hmm," Nanao said as if thinking it over. "Well I suppose that only leaves one person then."

"Yes?" Kyouraku prodded expectantly.

"Ukitake-Taicho would you like to grab dinner sometime?" she said maintaining her serious expression. Both Matsumoto and Ukitake instantly started laughing at Kyouraku's disappointed face.

"But Nanao-chan," he wined. "Jyuu's too old for you."

"We're the same age, you idiot," Ukitake replied smiling.

"You're seven months older than me," Kyouraku said as if he was pointing out the obvious to a small child.

A clearing throat told them they suddenly had an audience. Mamoru stood about a foot away from them looking amused though he still maintained his professional demeanor. "Taichos, fukutaichos," he greeted bowing slightly. "Is it alright if I steal Ise-fukutaicho away now?"

"You may _borrow_ her for the moment," Kyouraku said pleasantly enough, "But I fully expect her back."

Mamoru smiled benignly back and said, "Of course, Kyouraku-Taicho. We wouldn't want to keep her too long from _your_ paperwork. Ise-san, if you would follow me?"

"Certainly," she said trying not to smirk at her Taicho. Her brother had never taken kindly to being talked down to. "Enjoy your day off, Taicho," she said, well aware that he wouldn't do anything if she wasn't there to force him. She promptly followed Mamoru to where the other members of his group were waiting before her Taicho could respond.


	5. Perverse Uncle

"Well, that went well," Ukitake said trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny Jyuu, he's trying to steal my Nanao-chan," Kyouraku grumbled.

"You can't get so overprotective every single time a person of the opposite sex approaches her, Shun," Jyuushiro scolded lightly. "It's not as if you're a couple."

"Are you encouraging this?" Kyouraku asked in shock, as he motioned to the group of people doing introductions on the other side of the room.

"Ise-san is a full grown woman, Shun," Jyuushiro said shaking his head. "You can't lock her up and throw away the key. She deserves to have relationships outside of the 8th division."

"She does," he argued back. "She has you and Ran-chan, and Momo-chan, and the whole SWA."

"Notice that the only two males included in that list are you and me," Ukitake pointed out.

"And what's wrong with that?" Shunsui pouted.

"A girl needs to get laid occasionally," Rangiku supplied happily. "I think it's good for her. It's not like you were making any headway with her Shunsui-kun, and a girl needs to know she's attractive enough to be pursued once in a while."

"I tell her she's attractive all the time," Kyouraku pouted feeling very outnumbered.

"Yes, but you tell every female they're attractive all the time," Rangiku said rolling her eyes. "Egami-san, on the other hand, hasn't shown anyone but Nanao-chan any sort of special attention. I mean really, she was the only one he smiled at, and he clearly rejected me, of all people, to be their guide." All three of them glanced over at the group being discussed and saw that her observation was true enough. Mamoru's smile only seemed to flash in Nanao's direction and his eyes never strayed to any of the arguably more attractive females remaining in the room.

"She has a point, Shun," Jyuushiro said enjoying the look of distress that crossed his friend's face. It wasn't that he enjoyed Shunsui's suffering, he just liked to tease him, but as far as he was concerned Shunsui had nothing to worry about. Nanao-san had followed his friend into certain death unasked more than once while she'd served under him, and she had never mentioned this old Rukongai friend before. Really, how close could those two be? Nanao had been so young when she entered the 8th he doubted they could have any genuine lasting connection. Other then that, he truly believed it might do Shunsui some good to feel threatened on that particular front, his friend was far to complacent in his pursuit of his lady love. Nanao wasn't a child anymore and his friend needed to make a move if he wanted to keep her, and he meant a real move instead of spouting ridiculous poetry and buying her skimpy clothes.

"I mean how long did you think you could continue to sleep around with random women, and not expect Nanao-chan to satisfy her needs elsewhere?" Rangiku asked with a twinkle in her eyes that said she was enjoying getting a rise out of him.

"Nanao doesn't need to go anywhere else to get her needs satisfied," Shunsui growled back still watching the yakuza group as Mamoru stood much too close to Nanao for his comfort.

"Because you've been handling them so well?" Rangiku questioned raising her brow. "When's the last time that girl has had sex, been on a date, or even just not had to do your share of the paperwork and had a night off?"

"Can I help it that Nanao-chan is so much better at the paperwork than I am?" he asked defensively. "When I try to help I end up making it worse. Besides Nanao-chan knows my bed is always open to her." He narrowed his eyes as Mamoru's hand came up to rest on Nanao's shoulder.

"Yeah, her and three quarters of the Seireitei," Matsumoto said smiling over at Nanao. "You can't even honestly say you're selective enough to have entirely excluded men from that offer."

Kyouraku made a face at her and said, "She knows I'd cut them all off if she ever showed any interest in the position."

"Does she?" Ukitake chimed in. "I hate to break it to you, but you haven't really made that clear through your actions."

"Nanao knows I'd give her anything she asked for," Kyouraku said defensively.

"Including space to date someone else?" Ukitake inquired.

"Almost anything," Kyouraku corrected darkly as Mamoru guided Nanao out of the room behind the yakuza group with a soft hand on her arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're Taicho wants to kill me," Mamoru said quietly so that his associates in front of them couldn't hear him.

"How do you figure that?" Nanao asked trying to resist the urge to glance back. Mamoru strengthened the light touch on her arm to keep her moving forward.

"I can feel his eyes burning holes through me," Mamoru said with a laugh. "Nao-chan has gained herself a very dangerous suitor."

"More like a dangerous, slightly perverse, overprotective adoptive uncle," Nanao said shaking her head.

"Interesting relationship to have," Mamoru replied with a chuckle. "I think you're wrong though. You should have seen his face when I put my hand on your shoulder."

"He just thinks that all men everywhere are out to take advantage of a romantically naive idiot like me," she said contemptuously. "He's only protecting the weak and defenseless like always."

"Yes, because you are the epitome of weak and defenseless what with being a kido master and all," he answered equally sarcastically.

"Wish you'd explain that to him," she said.

"I suppose it's fine the way it is," Mamoru said contemplatively. "I don't approve of him anyway. He's not good enough for you."

"Where have I heard that before?" she asked rhetorically. "I should just start collecting cats."

"I'll buy you your first one," Mamoru said with a smile. "Now do your job woman, and guide us to the library."

"As you wish, Egami-san," she said rolling her eyes and then moving forward to take over the lead. "If I may, let me start by showing you some of the Seireitei, Egami-sama," she said addressing the group more loudly this time.

"Lead the way, Ise-san," Mamoru said speaking for the group. The rest of the day passed quickly as Nanao showed them around the Seireitei, stopping to watch some of the divisions train in swordplay and kido. A good majority of the time was taken up at the library scouring for information. Nanao mostly sat back during this, as she had still not been filled in on what they were even looking for beyond their occasional question on how to find books on certain subjects. Most of it seemed to revolve around hollows, vasto lordes, and reiatsu, in other words nothing incredibly unique or unusual. The only oddity Nanao picked up on at all was when she helped one of the members search the library's computer system for the censuses and information on population movements within the Rukongai. As the shinigami mainly allowed the Rukongai to take care of itself, the information was scarce and unreliable and Nanao wondered quietly if the Higurashi family wouldn't have better information on the subject themselves, given the fact that they actually worked out of Rukongai.

Overall the day proved to be an enjoyable one, and Nanao found herself enjoying the yakuza member's company. All three of her brother's comrades seemed intelligent and friendly and the small group seemed to have a great dynamic. Nanao found herself smiling unconsciously to see her brother so happy and comfortable. When they had parted ways it had been a dangerous time in both their lives and many of her memories of her brother were of his worried face. It was good to see that things had turned out ok for both of them. The hour grew late without her noticing and suddenly it was time to finish the workday.

"Nanao-san, you've been so helpful," Mamoru said as they left the library. "On behalf of all of us I would like to extend you our gratitude."

"You're very welcome, Mamoru-san," she said bowing back to him.

"Nanao-san, you should come to dinner with us," Rika, the one female of the group, offered.

"Yes, most definitely, it will be our treat to thank you," Ryota, the largest of the group, added. The final member of the group Tadao nodded his agreement.

"Well there you have it, we'll be greatly saddened if you refuse us," Mamoru said grinning.

"I'd be honored," Nanao said bowing again. Mamoru quickly gave her the name of one of the fancier Western style restaurants in Rukongai's 1st district and told her they would meet her there in two hours. The group started heading off to the second division to prepare for dinner and Mamoru lingered a moment longer.

"It's good to have you back Nao-chan," he said simply.

"The same to you," she said before heading off to her apartment to change.

It was lucky that she'd allowed Matsumoto to talk her into buying a dress in the living world when they'd taken a shopping trip there, otherwise she'd have nothing to wear to such an upscale restaurant. The dress itself had never seen the light of day in the two years she had owned it. She really did need to get more of a social life, she thought despondently as she showered. Frankly she just hoped the thing still fit.

Taking it out of her closet and slipping into the black dress, Nanao gained a whole new set of worries. If fit, but in the intervening two years she had forgotten why she'd never worn the thing. It had been bought under alcohol and Matsumoto's influence and thus required a little more confidence than she usually employed to simply wear an outfit out in public.

The dress was modestly cut in front, just low enough to show off her collarbones, while the fabric continued to be formfitting down to her knees. All of this was well and good, but the plunging backside of the dress made up for the safety of the front. The deep v-neck of the back exposed everything to the world until just above her butt. Glancing over her shoulder in the mirror Nanao grimaced at the amount of skin showing and quickly found a light coat to throw over the outfit. If she had time or another dress she would have changed, but there was no time for that without being incredibly late and subsequently rude. She headed out the door hoping she'd make it on time.

**A/N: So many hits, so few reviews :( I hope you guys are still enjoying it. Especially since I already have so much of it written (Just hit 100 pages in Word in fact), and I'm still not done. It's a good thing I'm far ahead too since I just got a slight writer's block on the part I'm on, but at least chapter updates shouldn't be too delayed. I always try to reread them twice before posting though, so sometimes I have to motivate myself to get them up.**

**A special thanks to Titpom1, you are the absolute best for reviewing every chapter so far! It always makes me happy, and I've been guilty of not reviewing enough so I really appreciate the effort on your part. Also to everyone else who has read and/or reviewed thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! I'll post again soon.**


	6. Dinner Dates

Nanao made it to the restaurant with no time to spare and glanced around the entrance trying to find her brother and his colleagues. Not spotting them out front she wandered inside hoping they hadn't waited on her and had gone ahead and gotten a table. She looked around trying to find a familiar face as she made her way through the entrance and the crowded bar area.

Suddenly she felt the recognizable twinge of a reiatsu she knew as well as her own. Muttering under her breath she looked again for her brother, and not seeing him decided to flee or, as she liked to think of it, search for them again out front. Spinning around quickly she smacked into a broad chest and cursed her own fate. There was no question of whom she'd just run into.

"Nanao-chan, I thought I felt your reiatsu around here," Kyouraku said grinning down at her as he held onto both her arms to keep her from falling backwards due to the impact and her tenuous balance in heels. Nanao felt a warm blush creeping up into her cheeks from his nearness and quickly took a steadying step backwards. She really did hate being around him when she had nothing to hit him with.

"Kyouraku-Taicho," she greeted formally, and then asked, "What are you doing here?" She really didn't want to hear about the newest conquest he was trying to woo with a fancy dinner, but she also didn't know how to get out of this conversation.

"Just offering some friendly support," he said grinning at her. "Would you like a drink Nanao-chan?" he asked as he motioned to the bar.

"Friendly support?" Nanao asked absentmindedly as she still scoured the restaurant with her eyes for her party.

"Oh, Nanao-chan, are you here to help spy too?" Matsumoto asked suddenly popping up behind her Taicho's shoulder clutching a drink.

"Spying? What on earth are you two up to?" Nanao said finally giving them her whole attention.

"We're helping Renji-kun," Matsumoto said pointing to the despondent red head who sat nursing a drink at the bar while staring out over the restaurant.

"What's wrong with him?" Nanao asked concern filling her voice. Although she wasn't particularly close with Abarai she had always had a working relationship with him and liked him well enough.

"Kuchiki-Taicho brought Rukia-chan here for an omiai with one of the lesser noble families," Matsumoto supplied.

"Is she ok with that?" Nanao asked in surprise.

"You know Rukia-chan, she'll do just about anything to make her brother happy," Matsumoto said rolling her eyes. Nanao felt her heart go out to the girl at that comment. Kuchiki really had been trying to be a good big brother since the whole execution thing and her near death in the Winter War, and Nanao knew what it was like to try to live up to a brother's expectations most of all.

"Come on, Nanao-chan," Kyouraku said trying to hustle her to the bar. "You can help us think of ways to break up the omiai. I'll buy the next round."

Matsumoto gave a happy whoop and Nanao quickly tried to avoid Kyouraku's pushing hands. "I'm really sorry, but I can't," she said getting out from between him and the bar.

"Why not? Do you have a date?" Matsumoto asked instantly losing interest in her next drink, which was impressive since little made Matsumoto lose interest in alcohol. "Hey isn't that the dress we bought a couple years ago?"

Nanao flushed again and tugged her coat closer around her. She was about to respond when a voice behind her called out. "There you are!" She turned her head and saw Mamoru making his way through the crowd towards them. She was pretty sure he couldn't have had worse timing if he'd tried.

"Sweet kami, I was right!" Matsumoto practically shrieked. "Way to go Nanao-chan!"

"Sorry, Nanao-san, it was so busy that I decided to go ahead and get a table," Mamoru said smiling at her as she turned fully to face him. "I was on the look out for your reiatsu signature though, so I hope you can forgive the rudeness of making you wait."

"It's no problem at all Mamoru-san," she said nervously, feeling her Taicho tensing behind her left shoulder. Matsumoto had to be the most unhelpful person ever putting those ideas in his head. "I ran into some friends, so I wasn't waiting alone."

"Kyouraku-Taicho," Mamoru greeted kindly. "And you are Matsumoto-fukutaicho, correct?"

Matsumoto giggle happily and nodded her agreement. "That would be me. Are you treating Nanao-chan to dinner, then?"

"It's the least I could do to thank her for all her hard work," Mamoru said confidently. "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Nanao answered sparing a quick glance over her shoulder in her Taicho's direction. He kept his silly smile on, but without his hat to hide his eyes she could see easily enough that he was watching Mamoru like a hawk.

"Here let me take your coat," Mamoru offered moving towards her.

Nanao instantly panicked remembering the back of her dress, or rather lack there of. "That's ok, no need," she said as she scooted backwards instinctively and quickly ended up pressed back to front with Kyouraku-Taicho. Instantly she wanted to move forward again, but Mamoru continued towards her and she stayed close to Kyouraku as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Are you going to wear your coat to dinner?" Mamoru asked quizzically.

"Yeah, Nanao-chan, stop being silly and take it off," Matsumoto added clearly enjoying herself now that she recognized the dress, and looking towards Mamoru for support. "You can't wear that coat into this sort of restaurant, it would be inappropriate."

Nanao gave Matsumoto a glare that informed her she would die later, and glanced back at Mamoru begging with her eyes for him to give her an out. She should have never worn the stupid dress in the first place. She knew it was going to be embarrassing wearing it out, but had never counted on the mortifying effect of having her Taicho there to witness it. He'd not seen that much of her skin since Yadomaru-fukutaicho had talked her into skinny-dipping in Ukitake-Taicho's family's estate lake during a heat wave in one of her first years with the 8th division.

"I'm actually a little cold," Nanao said lamely.

"Nanao-san, are you not feeling well?" Mamoru asked faking sympathy and confusion all the while looking at Matsumoto conspiratorially. "It's quite warm in here really." Why did everyone enjoy torturing her?

"If Nanao-chan wants to keep her coat on, then she should keep her coat on," Kyouraku said firmly from behind her. She was standing so close that she felt the vibration of his voice rumble through her back, and she struggle to control the resulting shiver it sent through her body. Mamoru smirked and she cursed his perceptive eyes. Really they had always been too much alike in their observational skills.

"If you're uncomfortable, would you prefer to go elsewhere, Nanao-san," Mamoru proposed politely. Like she was going to ask their entire party to get up and move just because she wanted to keep her coat on, she thought and turned her glare on her meddling older brother.

"No, that's quite alright," she said lifting her chin and taking a step away from the safety her Taicho currently offered. She'd show them they couldn't jerk her around so easily. "I'm sure my temperature will adjust." She slid the coat down and off her shoulders and tried not to react as she heard Kyouraku's sharp intake of breath.

"Wonderful," Mamoru said smirking over her shoulder at her Taicho. She wasn't sure she'd stop Kyouraku if he tried to kill Mamoru right now. She was contemplating doing it herself.

Matsumoto let out a low whistle and said, "I told you that was an excellent buy. You should really let me dress you more often."

Nanao ignored her and took a step towards Mamoru ready to get out of this situation before her courage gave out. "Good luck with your Kuchiki watching. Tell Abarai he shouldn't worry so much. If it's meant to work out, it will."

"I'll pass that information along," Matsumoto said smiling.

"Shall we then?" Mamoru said moving slightly so she could move up to stand beside him. She nodded the affirmative and started forward. He quickly moved to guide her through the crowd by way of a light hand on her lower back and she started considering whether or not to blow his hand off with a well-placed kido spell.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him continuing to move forward and away from a potentially volatile situation.

"Just having a little fun at your Taicho's expense," he said easily. "Hurry up, Nao, everyone is waiting on us."

"I hate you," she said glaring at him.

"No you don't," he replied taking it all in stride. "If you hated me you'd have already kidoed my hand off."

"Trust me I'm thinking about it," she said grimly.

"Relax, Nao-chan," he said as she finally spotted the rest of their group sitting at a table. "It's just a joke."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This isn't a joke, Matsumoto," Kyouraku said trying to stop her laughing. "What does he think he's doing?"

"I think he thinks he's going to get lucky," Matsumoto said giggling.

"If he doesn't move his hand shortly he's going to be very unlucky," Kyouraku said watching as they slowly disappeared into the crowd. "When did she get a dress like that?"

"A couple years ago we went on a shopping spree and I talked her into it after a couple of margaritas," Matsumoto supplied helpfully. "Nanao-chan really is a light weight on the few occasions you can get her to drink."

"I wouldn't know, I've never been able to," Kyouraku grumbled. "Why in the hell did she think she needed a dress like that?"

"I believe she needed something to wear to your birthday party," Matsumoto said after thinking about it for a minute.

"I definitely would have remembered her wearing _that_," Kyouraku said still gazing at the last spot Nanao and Mamoru had been visible before the crowd swallowed them whole.

"Well, obviously once she sobered up she stuck it in the back of her closet and wore some boring old yukata instead," Matsumoto said with a sigh. "It really is a shame, since the dress looks so good on her. Though I suppose I can understand her reluctance since you can't even wear a bra with it."

Kyouraku let out a groan and said, "You're trying to drive me crazy aren't you?"

"A little bit," Matsumoto replied honestly as she looped her arm through his. "Come on, you said you'd buy the next round." She dragged him to the bar and laughed as he kept glancing over his shoulder. "Renji-kun how's it going?"

"If he tries to touch her, I'm going to rip his arm off," Renji growled as he downed yet another drink and continued to glower over at the table full of nobles.

"Completely understandable," Kyouraku said as he signaled for the bartender. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you though, Rukia-chan isn't very good at the submissive thing. I doubt a noble like that one will be able to handle her or want to marry her." He glanced at the rather sickly looking boy sitting across from Rukia at the table, both of them surrounded by their family representatives, and reconfirmed his previous statement.

"Ise-san isn't very submissive, and you're a noble, but you still want her," Renji said miserably.

"Man has a point," Matsumoto sang happily as the bartender pressed more drinks into their hands.

"Yeah, well I've never enjoyed being nobility," Kyouraku said easily, "So it doesn't really count."

"Besides, if it makes you feel better Renji-kun, Nanao-chan shot Shunsui-kun down and is currently on a date with a complete commoner," Matsumoto added cheerily.

"That sucks," Abarai said taking a swig of his drink, and glancing at Kyouraku.

"No kidding," Kyouraku said sitting down at the bar. He could only be thankful that at least he couldn't see the table Nanao was at from here. Abarai would have to suffer through that torment alone. Although, when he thought about it, at least Abarai knew exactly what was happening, and could clearly see it was just another boring conversation between pompous nobles. He, on the other hand, would never know if that sniveling little upstart dragged his cute Nanao-chan into a dark corner and kissed her senseless. "We're going to need more drinks."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh I loved getting all the reviews. I was trying to reply to people individually because I really am that grateful, but for some reason Fanfiction won't let me. It keeps giving me an error and saying the reviews don't exist yet… Sometimes I hate technology.**

**Anyway I loved all the feedback and I'm glad I'm doing ok so far. I worried when I started the story that there would be too many OCs and people wouldn't like it, but I need them for Nanao's past. Given in the future there are a few chapters without Shunsui which aren't nearly as much fun to write, but are needed to figure Nanao out. Sigh, that just so happens to be where I'm getting writer's block lol. It's more fun when people are harassing Nanao.**

**Haha sorry for the reviews guilt trip last time, but I needed the encouragement and you all came through splendidly!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	7. Confessions

After reaching the table and having a chair effectively shield most of her exposed back, Nanao felt much more comfortable. It had also been much easier to function once she could no longer feel her Taicho's eyes on her. The dinner as a whole was a pleasant one, and Nanao enjoyed talking with people that didn't have any preconceived notion of who she was. Paired with Mamoru's gentle teasing, and his colleagues insistence on less formalities, Nanao was the most comfortable within a group of people as she had been in years.

It was nice to not have to worry about slipping up and revealing some of her past since she knew Mamoru would be there to either shut her up or help her cover. Being able to drink a few glasses of wine without being terrified she'd say the wrong thing was a nice change up as well. It was one of the reasons she never accepted her Taicho's offers of drinks. She was positive he'd ask too many questions and try to get information on her private life when her guard was down. Drinking with Rangiku was less risky as the girl mostly liked to gossip about other people and boys. Rangiku didn't want to share her past in Rukongai anymore than Nanao herself did and as a result the topic was left completely alone.

The night stretched on without Nanao even noticing. While usually she wanted to escape dinner parties, mainly due to the fact that her Taicho would inevitably drink too much and start expounding on her and every other female in the room's beauty, tonight the time seemed to fly by. The Higurashi representatives enjoyed regaling her with stories of plans gone awry and scuffles they'd been involved in, and she found herself laughing just as freely as the rest of them. Since it wasn't Seireitei laws they were breaking and they didn't know her as a strict rule abiding fukutaicho they didn't hold back, and it felt good to not have people walk on eggshells around her. Outside of her Taicho, Ukitake-Taicho, and Rangiku, people were rarely ever that relaxed around her and were in constant fear of her snitching on them if they admitted to doing something wrong. Really, she didn't know exactly where they'd gotten that particular perception from, as she'd never snitched on anyone in her life, and she was the fukutaicho to one of the most unruly Taichos in Soul Society. Certainly if she couldn't take a joke she'd have transferred a long time ago.

The most enjoyable part of the evening was when Mamoru's friends drew the same incorrect conclusions that her friends had. Thinking that Mamoru had a crush on her, they proceeded to try and embarrass the hell out of him by telling a multitude of stories from the past hundred or so years. While everyone thinking her and her brother were interested in one another was embarrassing, it at least gave Nanao some insight into her brother's life. Whereas Mamoru seemed to have some way to check up on her, due to various comments he'd made about her life, she'd been in the total dark as to what he'd been up to. It was comforting to know that by protecting her he hadn't destroyed his own life.

Dinner came to an end as their party slowly realized they were one of the last groups in the restaurant and the wait staff kept looking at them like they wanted to close up shop. "I didn't realize how late it had gotten," Mamoru said glancing around. "We have a long day tomorrow should we head back to Seireitei?"

Everyone agree and managed to evacuate the table with all their things in tow before the staff descended on it to clean and leave. Mamoru made sure to leave a hefty tip, and they headed out the door. Nanao was relieved that the crisp night air gave her an excuse to put her coat back on as they walked towards the Seireitei gates. It was a pleasant enough night and the present company took away the option of shunpo, so Nanao just enjoyed the quiet conversation of the others and breathed in the night air.

"Did you have fun, Nanao-chan?" Mamoru asked, having dropped the –san through the course of dinner.

"Much more than I expected," she said smiling back at him as they trailed behind the others. The group ahead of them made a big show of gradually giving them more space, while laughing all the while. Everyone thinking they were interested in one another definitely came with the perk of privacy; well at least with his friends.

"You should get out more," Mamoru said sticking his hands in his pockets. "I always worried a little when I would check up on you and you were always home reading alone."

"How did you do that anyway?" Nanao asked curiosity taking over.

"It was rather easy considering I knew where you were," he said with a laugh. "You're Gotei 13 has more cracks in its security then they like to let on. Throw on a shinigami uniform and walk down the street like you know what you're doing and not too many people question you, especially if you aren't doing anything suspicious."

"Because peaking into a girl's apartment late at night isn't suspicious?" Nanao asked dryly.

"You sit on the window seat," Mamoru said with a shrug, "If you stand across the street you can see directly into that window without trying too hard or looking strange for doing it."

"If you weren't my brother, I'd be creeped out," Nanao said with a laugh. "What if I'd been doing something private?"

"Well I would hope you'd turn off a light or not do it in front of the window then," Mamoru said smiling. "Besides I didn't come by that often, which is why it worried me. You were home much too often on my infrequent trips for it to just be a coincidence."

"Yes, well it's hard to have a social life when everyone thinks you're a stuck up prude, you're Taicho won't stop trying to entice you into his bed for the evening, and you can't drink for fear of what you'll say," she said calmly. "I make people uncomfortable so I might as well just be by myself than ruin everyone else's good time."

Her brother sighed and there was silence for a moment before he spoke up again. "Would you be happier with us?"

"You mean the Higurashi family?" Nanao asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean it might be harder to keep him from finding out about you, but if you weren't active within the family I think we could pull it off," he said obviously thinking it over. "With your propensity for paperwork and finances you'd be a welcome addition, and we could probably keep it under wraps that you were there."

"I can't leave," Nanao said quietly, but firmly.

"You just said you didn't fit here," Mamoru pointed out.

"I said I don't have a social life, not that I didn't fit," she clarified, "and maybe I don't fit entirely, but I'm good at what I do and I enjoy being a shinigami. Besides who would look after Taicho if I were to leave? The division was a mess in the intervening years between Yadomaru-fukutaicho's departure and my ascent to the position. The man went through fukutaichos like sake bottles."

"He's not really your responsibility," Mamoru said studying her.

"Of course he is," she said confused, "he's my Taicho."

"Isn't it the Taicho's responsibility to support and protect his subordinates?" Mamoru asked trying to make a point.

"You have that backwards onii-chan," she said smiling. "It's my job to support and protect him. That's why subordinates are there, we're expendable."

"Oh, so you would let a lower rank member of the 8th jump in the line of fire to save your life?"

"Of course not!" Nanao said mortified at the thought of letting someone else do her work or getting hurt because of her.

"That's a bit of a double standard there, Nao-chan. Did you ever consider your Taicho should feel the same way about you? What sort of leader dumps all his work on a subordinate and takes to napping and drinking at all hours? That man has brought you absolutely nothing but trouble and doesn't even have the decency to respect your personal space while he does it," Mamoru stated seriously. Obviously he'd observed more of her life than she'd previously thought and wasn't entirely pleased with what he'd seen.

"He does feel like that towards his subordinates, you don't know him, Mamoru," she said starting to get upset. "So he doesn't like paperwork, but he's smarter than you, and the majority of people, believe. Just because regulation bores him doesn't make him a bad man or a bad Taicho. He's protected me more times than I can count and he loves the members of the 8th. He's one of the most kind, observant, and powerful Taichos in the Seireitei and you can't achieve that position by being lazy and stupid. So what if he can't fill out a form? There's more to leadership than following the rules, and I don't think you have any right to judge him so harshly!"

Mamoru looked at her with dawning horror and stopped walking. "You love him," he said, his tone showing his dismay at the prospect.

"What?" she asked stopping with him. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Yes it is," he said adamantly. "I thought you were just fond of him as a superior or maybe as an intensely annoying father figure, but you actually love him. You love that lazy womanizing drunkard."

"Mamoru, it doesn't matter," Nanao said sighing in defeat, lying to her brother would be as pointless as lying to herself, and she had given up on that years ago. The intervening decades may have changed some things, but apparently he could still read her like a book.

"It most certainly does, Nao," he said sternly. "I thought it was funny when I believed you could see through his antics and found him bothersome, but this is no joke. Nao you can't be serious. I don't approve of this at all. He'll use you and toss you aside, just like those sake bottles you mentioned earlier."

"You're wrong, it is all a joke. His affections always have been. Don't you think I know that?" Nanao asked calmly. She'd been through this conversation a million times before in her head, and over the years it had grown to be slightly less painful to admit. "He's my Taicho and my friend, nothing less and nothing more, and although I don't believe I need your approval on my love life, you don't have to worry about this particular situation. I'm not dense enough to believe that I'll be the one to cure him of his womanizing ways, and I'm smart enough to know that I wouldn't be able to stand up to the heartbreak that it would cause me were I to have a momentary lapse in judgment. Other than that, I'm going to have to ask you to stop speaking so poorly of him or I really am going to get angry. Popping in a few times over a century doesn't make you an expert on him or my relationship to him. He's been at my side supporting me for nearly my entire life, how could I not love him?"

She turned away at the end of that tirade and continued the trek to the Seireitei gates. Their party had long ago left them far behind, and suddenly the night didn't seem nearly as much fun. She abruptly found herself tugged back into her brother's arms and after a few moments of standing rigidly within them she weakened and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Nao," he muttered sincerely into her hair.

"It's not your fault," she said the words muffled into his chest.

Mamoru sighed and tightened his hold on her. "Trust me, you can do so much better."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," she said with a bitter laugh working hard to quash the threatening tears.

"I shouldn't have said those things about him," Mamoru said grudgingly. "I'm sure he's a fine Taicho when he's not hounding or ignoring my baby sister."

Nanao let out a genuine laugh at that comment and pulled away straightening her glasses. "You only want to protect me, just like always. How can I be angry at you for that?" she asked sincerely. "Come on it's late, let's go home."

They started to walk again and after a few moments of silence Mamoru spoke once more. "You know if you're interested, I met a decent guy in the 2nd division. I could introduce you?"

"Absolutely not," Nanao said laughing. "The last thing I need is my brother hooking me up with blind dates. Besides, no one in the Seireitei would dare once you told him who I am. Most men don't think I'm worth the trouble of possibly getting the crap beat out of them by Taicho. Perhaps if I were Matsumoto things would be different, but that's the way it is."

"I don't see why everyone thinks he is so serious about you that he wouldn't let you date someone else. He may not like me, but he hasn't stopped me from spending time with you or threatened me with bodily harm," Mamoru said logically as they passed through the gates into the Seireitei. Nanao nodded to the sleepy guard and rolled her eyes as he snapped to attention upon realizing who she was.

"He hasn't threatened you with bodily harm _yet_," Nanao said turning her attention back to the conversation. "It was something that happened in the past that got blown out of proportion. When I was a teenager I went on my first date with a guy I liked from the 6th. Turns out he just asked me out to get information on Matsumoto, and when I told her about it after she was livid. Of course, Taicho had to walk in while I was still visibly upset by the whole thing and Rangiku-chan was ranting. True to nature, Rangiku-chan tells him the whole story the second he asks what's wrong."

"She does seem like a very outgoing girl," Mamoru commented smiling.

"That's an understatement," Nanao said with a snort. "Anyway Kyouraku gave me that usual smile and told me not to take an idiot's opinion to heart, and then he disappears for the rest of the afternoon. A couple days later I hear the guy transferred to the 2nd division's detention unit. The handful of times I've seen him since over the past century he turns pale white and instantly walks in the other direction."

"I wonder what Kyouraku said to him," Mamoru contemplated aloud.

"You and me both," Nanao conceded. "Once that story got around everyone seemed to think dating me was a very dangerous proposition. Plus, after that Taicho turned on the compliments full blast just to make sure I didn't think I was any less desirable, and thus my love life suffered a premature death."

"Well at least I know there aren't a backlog of boys I need to put in their place," Mamoru said cheerfully. "I finally found an aspect of your Taicho I like."

"Great," Nanao said darkly. "Why don't you both just lock me up and throw away the key?"

"Obviously because you'd kido blast a wall out if we did, and that would be a waste of a perfectly good building," Mamoru said faking seriousness.

"You're an idiot," Nanao said smiling as they came to a stop in front of the 2nd division. "Will I see you all tomorrow?"

"We'll be around," Mamoru answered non-committally. "Are you sure you don't want me to see you home?"

"It's the Seireitei, what could possibly harm me here?" Nanao asked rhetorically. "Besides I'll get home a lot faster if I can shunpo since the 8th is a ways from here."

"Be safe, Nao-chan," he said smiling at her as he slid past the obscured guard of the division gates.

"Goodnight, Mamoru-san," she called after him before turning around and heading off to the 8th in quick shunpo steps.

* * *

**A/N: So there is good news and bad news. The good news is I got myself a job, which means I can make rent and not live in a cardboard box on the street with no internet connection. The bad news is that I'm going to have substantially less time to write, reread, edit, and post this story. Hopefully it won't slow me down too much, but I'm giving fair warning.**

**As always reviews go a long way in encouraging me to get my act together faster! Sorry there was no Kyouraku in this one, but I hope the next chapter will make up for it… Unevilgirl, I'm so glad you're enjoying it, and I know exactly what you mean ;) Master Solo, as for when they figure out that Mamoru is her brother, well it may take a little bit of time. Currently I'm having too much fun torturing Shunsui. Titpom1, major thanks again for the consistent and kind reviews!!!**


	8. Collections

Nanao was passing near to the 8th's offices on her way home when she stopped mid shunpo step and nearly ended up sliding off the tiled roof of a building. She contemplated quickly the pros and cons of leaving what she was sensing alone, and then decided to take a quick look since she was there anyway. Jumping down from the roof Nanao made her way quickly to the lit up bar where her Taicho's reiatsu was currently emanating from. It was one of his favorites due to its boisterous atmosphere and its close proximity to the 8th.

Entering the building in a few quick strides, Nanao wondered if this was truly necessary. It wasn't that late so how much could he have possibly drunk? The thought of having to get up in a couple hours to drag him home though, urged her forward.

"Ise-san, come to collect?" the bartender asked jovially from behind the bar.

"Nishikado-san," she greeted warmly. She'd always been fond of the old man, and had spent a few evenings talking with him when her Taicho forced her to accompany him to the bars under threat of dumping sake on the paperwork. "Just checking in," she said looking around the bar.

"Try around the corner," Nishikado said cleaning a sake cup. "They've been hitting it hard tonight."

"Oh?" Nanao asked not really expecting an answer. Great, she thought, now I really am going to have to drag him home.

"Came in here a few hours ago saying something about a celebration, and haven't stopped since," Nishikado supplied.

Nanao bit her lip and wondered yet again if it was worth it. The bar was close enough to the 8th and even if Kyouraku ended up passed out outside of it, nothing bad was likely to happen to him there. Beyond that she could drop by early in the morning, wake him up, and force him to go home before anyone saw him passed out in the street.

"I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you," Nishikado supplied obviously noticing her hesitance.

"I just had an enjoyable night," Nanao admitted ruefully, "I'm not sure I'm prepared to ruin it yet."

Nishikado let out a rough laugh at that and set down the now clean cup. "He started putting drinks on the division's tab about an hour ago."

"Right," Nanao said taking a deep breath. "I'm going to go get him, and then I'm going to kill him." Nishikado's laughter followed her as she turned the corner into the semi-private room in the back and saw the madness. She was less than surprised by it all though, as everywhere her Taicho went seemed to turn into a crowded crazy party.

"Ise-san!" a voice yelled before she could spot her Taicho. Turning towards it she noticed Abarai stumbling towards her. "Hear th' news?" he asked grinning.

"I presume Kuchiki-san's oiami did not go well," Nanao said stiffly hoping he didn't go into a longwinded explanation.

"Yeah," Abarai said happily. "Seems the guy said som'ting rude 'bout Rukia being adopted and all. Kuchiki-Taicho almost stormed outta the place." He seemed to think about his last sentence and added, "Well more like 'e gave um that death glare of his, and walked Rukia right out."

"I think you may have had enough to drink, Abarai-san," she said sighing as she took his drink from him and set it down on the ledge behind them. "Don't you think your time now may be better spent actually pursuing Kuchiki-san? Or at least going to bed so you can do so in the morning?"

"Why'd I want to run after Taicho?" Abarai asked looking confused.

This was why she hated going out drinking with people and not being able to drink herself. Talking to drunkards was only fun if you were one too. "I meant perhaps you should sleep and then try to talk to Rukia-san in the morning and perhaps see if she'd be interested in dating you. If you don't she'll slip away again when they set up an oiami that does work out."

Abarai seemed to think it over, and when she thought he was just going to stand there all night she started to move to find her Taicho. "Ya know? You may be right," Abarai said stopping her. "You're real smart Ise-san."

"That as it may be, I believe my advice tonight was based more upon common sense and my ability to not drink until I lose brain cells rather than any high level of intelligence," she said sarcastically. She didn't like being bumped into and jostled around by a group of drunken strangers and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Thanks," Abarai said totally unaware of her mockery. He started stumbling towards the door.

"Hey, Abarai-san," she called out after him. "Have you seen Kyouraku-Taicho?"

"Yea," he said grinning. "e's in the back wit all the women." Then he turned around again and started making his bumbling way out of the bar.

Nanao sighed. Of course he would make her walk through the entire crowd to get to him, and of course he would be surrounded by women. What else did she expect? She started navigating her way through the crowd of moving bodies and tried not to wince as the music and racket became louder and louder. The feeling of strangers pressing up against her on all sides ratcheted her irritation up to a new level and she growled under her a breath. Suddenly finding herself in a natural open pocket in the crowd she gulped a breath of fresh air, well as fresh as crowded bar air could be.

"Nanao-chan?" came a silly voice behind her. She turned around to find her Taicho lounging in a booth with four women sitting at either side of him and one nearly curled up in his lap as he clutched a bottle of sake and smiled stupidly. "That is my Nanao-chan!"

The women surrounding him instantly turned their glares onto her, but as this had happened almost a million times before Nanao was unfazed. The girls looked like lower seats from another division, and nothing they could do frightened Nanao in the least. The one in his lap pressed up against him more and whined, "Shunsui-kun you promised us more wine."

"Well, he better order it fast, because it's time for him to leave," Nanao said commandingly.

"Oh, I love it when you're bossy, Nanao-chan," Kyouraku said happily, taking another swig straight from the sake bottle. "Really gets me going."

"How much have you had, Taicho?" she asked ignoring the girl in his lap as she tried to stroke Kyouraku's arm and regain his attention.

"Lots," Kyouraku said grinning, "but it's your fault so you can't yell."

"How is your drinking my fault?" Nanao asked suddenly wishing she'd never come in here. It had been such a nice night. "Besides that, how many times have I told you not to put it on the division's tab?"

"Where's your new boyfriend, Nanao-chan?" he inquired, completely ignoring her.

"What the heck are you talking about?" she asked distractedly, catching her balance as some moron behind her accidentally elbowed her in the back. She was really regretting wearing heels.

"I believe you call him, Mamoru-kun," he said fluttering his eyelashes and making the name sound all airy.

"He's home sleeping like I should be, but I had to come collect your drunken ass," Nanao said twisting around and trying to identify who kept bumping her.

She started when she heard a crash and a yelp and whipped her head back around just to find herself staring into her Taicho's chest. Lifting her eyes to his face she realized he must have ditched the sake bottle and the girl with one shunpo step, and she was about to back away from him before the crowd shoved her back into him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him leaning down to talk in her ear. "Who's home is he sleeping in?" Kyouraku asked his voice low and dark. Nanao couldn't stop the goose bumps that rose from her skin as his breath brushed her ear and she seriously wondered if her heart could just beat right out of her chest. He was too close, and she was still off from the wine she'd had earlier that evening, and his voice promised every sin she'd ever dreamed of committing.

"The 2nd," she finally squeaked out, damning her voice for betraying her. "I left him at the 2nd division gates."

The tension lessened considerably and he dropped his head to rest in the crook of her neck. "Nanao-chan's heart is beating fast," he observed dropping a kiss on her pulse point. That brought her right back to her senses and she shoved him hard, only succeeding in pushing him a few steps away from her.

"Well, you scared the daylights out of me being right there when I turned around," she said firmly, to explain away her quick pulse. "You're drunk, and you need to go home."

"Only if my Nanao-chan walks me," he cooed happily. Damn man and his insane mood swings.

"You can obviously walk just fine on your own," she said angrily.

"That was one shunpo step. That's much easier than keeping my balance all the way home," he whined.

"Fine, can we just go now?" Nanao asked pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to ward off the oncoming migraine.

"My Nanao-chan is too good to me," he said grabbing her again and twirling her around once before setting her back on her feet.

"But Shunsui-kun," came the sickly sweet voice of the lap cuddler. "You promised us more wine, we're almost out."

"Ah, so I did," Kyouraku said giving her the smile that turned women into puddles at his feet. He glanced around and spotted a waiter signaling him over and yelling out for more wine.

"Not on the division's budget, Taicho," she commanded.

"Fine," he said pouting. "Can you lend me money then?"

Nanao sighed but opened up her purse. If a bottle of wine was all she had to pay to get the hell out of there then she'd gladly do it.

"Shunsui-kun," the girl wheedled. "Aren't you going to sit down and enjoy it with us?"

"Well, that all depends on my lovely Nanao-chan," Kyouraku said grinning at her. "Won't you sit down and have a drink with us?"

Nanao tossed the money on the table and glared at him. "Never mind, I'll wake you up from wherever you've passed out in the morning. I'm too tired to deal with this. I'm giving Nishikado direct orders not to bill anything else to the division though, so I suggest you make that bottle last."

"Nan-a-o-chan," he whined. "The wine won't taste good without your exquisite presence."

"I'm sure you'll be able to deal with it," she said turning and trying to find the best way to get back through the crush of people. Seriously, didn't they have to work tomorrow?

There was a sigh behind her and she heard Kyouraku wish the swooning ladies a good evening while encouraging them to enjoy the wine. Then he was suddenly in front of her taking her hand. "Come on Nanao-chan. I can't let a small delicate lady like you try to push her way through this rowdy bunch. Someone will definitely take the opportunity to place their hands where they shouldn't."

"More than likely that someone will be you, sir," she said pulling her hand from his grasp. Suddenly she gave a gasp of shock as she felt cold wetness slap across her back. Turning around quickly she saw a sheepish waiter holding a spilled tray of wine glasses and the lap cuddler smirking knowingly at her.

"I'm so so so so sorry," the waiter said looking horrified. "I tripped over something, and I know it's not ok, but it was really an accident, and I'm so sorry-"

Nanao held up a hand to cut him off and gave him the honor of a weak smile. "I'm positive it wasn't your fault," she said leveling her gaze at the sneering woman. "Don't worry about it." She felt the red wine dripping off the edge of her coat and sighed.

The waiter looked considerably more relieved and said, "Let me get you a bottle on the house. You really should wash that out quickly though Miss, or it will stain. Would you like me to do it?"

"No thank you," Nanao said calmly, once again conscious of her exposed back as the wine covered coat stuck to her bare skin. "But please do bring the wine for these ladies here." She gave them a quick grin, which made the lap cuddler frown, and then cast a silent kido spell. "Can we go now?" she asked turning back to Kyouraku.

"Of course," he said having lost his usual joyful face as he looked over the girls. Like she said, her Taicho wasn't stupid, but then again he'd never do anything to get retribution on a woman.

She sighed and tugged on his pink haori as she started to force her way through the crowd. It wasn't the first time one of her Taicho's conquests had played a nasty prank on her. She had learned early on that retrieving him sometimes proved by far trickier than she would have originally believed. Just as all the men in Seireitei knew her Taicho claimed ownership of her, all the women knew that their fun night had the possibility of being brought to an abrupt end by his prude, bossy, little fukutaicho. She'd heard enough insults whispered behind her back to last her a lifetime. Not that all of them were whispered, or even occurred after she'd interrupted something. Outside of the women in the SWA there weren't a lot of females that liked her only due to her claim on Kyouraku's time.

There was a girly shriek behind them and Nanao tried not to snicker as she navigated the crowd with Kyouraku's presence close behind her. The shriek was followed by the exclamation of 'make it stop' and then the wolf whistles started up. Nanao broke through the crowd and walked confidently to the door nodding to Nishikado on the way out.

"Sounds like a ruckus back there," he commented as she pulled the door open.

"Yes, I apologize in advance, Nishikado-san," Nanao said maintaining her stoic face.

"She probably deserved it," Nishikado replied with a wink. He'd been witness to more than one nasty girl taking it out on Nanao when she'd come to collect Kyouraku in the past, and had more than likely noticed the wine staining the back of her coat. Often he'd encouraged her to seek revenge, but she had always told him it wasn't worth her time.

"Do have a good evening, Nishikado-san," Nanao said with a bow as she walked through the door. She vaguely heard someone scream obscenities in the back room, but hardly cared. Kyouraku followed her through the door and then took an extra large step to catch up and walk at her side.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Kyouraku broke it. "Having a bad night, Nanao-chan?"

"They usually are when I have to fetch you," she snapped.

"What'd you do to her?" Kyouraku asked looking at her curiously.

"A simple medical spell," Nanao said curtly. She was no longer enjoying the evening and only wanted to go home to bed.

"Nanao-chan," he complained, "You're being difficult on purpose, so cruel."

"It's a spell to make your clothes dissolve," Nanao said keeping up her quick stride, though at her words Kyouraku had paused in shock. Unfortunately for her, he quickly caught up again.

"How is that a medical spell?" Kyouraku asked inquisitively. "Sounds more like something you'd use in the bedroom."

Nanao gave him an exasperated look and said, "It's a concentrated and very delicate slow burn kido spell. It's for getting the clothes off of burn victims and in other situations where pulling the clothes off could cause further irritation. Only really experienced healers use it though, as you have to maintain perfect control over the spell so that the patient doesn't feel any heat and only the cloth is affected. "

"Interesting," Kyouraku said sincerely. When Kyouraku wanted to be he was one of the most shrewd and intelligent people to talk to in the Gotei 13. It was just that he only wanted to behave that way once in a blue moon. "But it could be used in the bedroom."

"Only if your partner has an extremely good grasp on kido," Nanao said logically. "Otherwise you might just end up getting your flesh burnt off too." Kami she didn't even want to think of one of the moronic girls he took to bed trying to perform that particular spell.

"It's a good thing my Nanao-chan is so good at kido," he said happily. "I certainly wouldn't want my skin scorched off."

"Sir, the only way I will ever perform that particular spell on you is if you are a burn victim already. Unfortunately, I don't believe leaving you nude in a public place would teach you any sort of lesson at all," she said firmly. In fact she rather believed he'd probably enjoy the latter situation.

"So mean," he said sulking. They walked a bit further in silence before he added, "Ne, Nanao-chan do you think you were perhaps a bit too harsh on her? Being left naked in a packed bar is a pretty rough punishment."

"She had a long coat behind her on the couch," Nanao said simply, not commenting on the fact that he was defending that troll. "The spell was contained to that strip of fabric she presumably called a dress. If she was wearing undergarments, which is probably highly unlikely, she'd have retained those as well. My kido spells are nothing if not precise. So if we assume that between the five of them they had enough brain cells to rub together to figure out to put the coat on her, it should only have been a fleeting moment of embarrassment and a warning not to play a game she's not prepared to finish in the future."

"I'm still not sure a wine stain deserved complete public humiliation," he said thoughtfully.

At that Nanao whipped around to face him stopping them both in their tracks. "Why are you taking that woman's side? Just because I won't warm your bed doesn't make me in the wrong when defending myself against your tramps. I don't even know why I bother anymore. Find your own way home, you aren't even that drunk."

That said Nanao started shunpoing away using each step to focus her breathing and hold back her rising reiatsu. She was tired and her nice buzz from earlier had worn off ages ago, leaving her with a headache and an upset stomach. She should have known better than to go after him or to expect any support for her payback. This was, after all, the man that would offer his worst enemy a glass of sake if he thought he could put off fighting a moment longer. Well, she'd ignored enough hurtful words and actions for this century and if only for tonight she wasn't going to take it any longer. She lurched forward as two arms grabbed her around the middle halting her mid step.

"I hurt my Nanao-chan," Kyouraku said holding her back against his chest even as she struggled to get loose. "That is unforgivable, name your punishment and I shall do it to get back in the good graces of my formidable goddess."

"Can't you ever be serious?" she hissed angrily before using kido to send an electric shock up his arm. He yelped and released her reflexively allowing her to whirl around and face him with her hand glowing with unreleased reiastu.

"Nanao-chan is abusive today," he said shaking his hand out. "Perhaps she has been around some bad influences."

Nanao just glared at him and didn't lessen the kido ball she was forming around her hand. The last thing she wanted to talk about right now was Mamoru.

Kyouraku sighed and said, "Yare, Nanao-chan, I didn't mean to take that woman's side. It was simply your reaction that surprised me. You've always just walked away when they play dirty."

"Usually they just call me a prude bitch who ruins your life," she said coldly. "I could care less what they think of me, but that woman had no right to ruin my personal property. It's one thing for your pack of floozies to think they can gossip about me, and it's quite another for them to think they can physically attack me in any form and come out of it unscathed. You certainly aren't about to do anything about it so I have the right to protect myself. Though perhaps in the future, I should just let you drink yourself out cold and let them have their way with you. What concern is it of mine?"

"I like being Nanao-chan's concern," he said in that low rumble that usually made her knees go just a little weak. "I think maybe I have missed some of the cruelty you've had to endure on my account, for that I honestly apologize."

Nanao sniffed but let the kido spell fade from her hand. "A lot of the time you actually are too drunk to notice," she said stiffly. "It's not like it bothers me usually. I just happened to be fond of this coat," she finished lamely now that her anger was fizzling out and leaving her weary.

"Hmm," he answered non-committally. A crisp breeze picked up and Nanao shivered as it cut through the wet material of her coat. "Come on, you're going to freeze to death in that wet thing."

"Sir?" she asked not at all sure what he wanted her to do. Before she could react she was scooped up in his arms and two shunpo steps later at his house's front door. He pushed the door open easily and set her down on her feet in the entrance.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this was enough Shunsui for one sitting ;) Who am I kidding? There is never enough Shunsui. Good thing there is more to come.  
**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! It really helps me try to push through my writer's block. I'm having some issues getting my head around the villain later on in this story so all the encouragement really helps. Extra thanks to JenovaJuice97 who took the extra effort to review two chapters in one sitting! Viciousmoon, thanks for the congrats I'm really excited. All you reviewers are the absolute best, and it makes me want to be irresponsible and write when I really should be doing errands and other productive things!  
**


	9. Wandering Hands

"You could have just taken me home," Nanao said with a sigh.

"My home was closer," he said shrugging, "and if you let that wine sit any longer it'll stain. I should know."

"Fine," she said too tired to argue with anyone anymore. "I'll rinse it out in the sink and then I'm going home. I'll let myself out." She slipped off her heels and headed towards his kitchen easily navigating his house. She'd been there often enough either dragging him home or nursing him from a hangover the next day.

She'd also stayed there when she was younger and hadn't yet been able to afford an apartment outside the rooms in the 8th that she'd been given as the 5th seat. One of his parties had gotten out of hand and ended up with her bedroom wall missing and open to the division hallway. To make it up to her he'd insisted she take the guest room at his house and after she had refused the first time, preferring to stay with Matsumoto in the 10th, he had physically moved all of her belongings into his home while she'd been working. After that it had been too much of a bother to protest, and he had been on his best behavior for the two weeks she'd had to stay with him while the wall was repaired. Really, the most annoying part of the stay had been when he figured out she could cook and begged her to do so constantly. Given she was also younger at the time and it had been just before he started aggressively flirting with her, or as she liked to call it driving her up the wall.

She shuddered to think what it would be like staying here for an extended period of time now. Nanao flipped on the light as she entered his kitchen and made her way over to the sink peeling the jacket off as she went. She grimaced at the pale red stains sprayed across the back and started running the cold water. She began moving the fabric under the water and wondered if her Taicho had something specific he used on red wine stains. Feeling eyes on her, Nanao turned her head to find her Taicho leaning against the doorway into the kitchen and watching her.

"Do you do something specific to remove wine stains?" she asked turning back to the coat.

"Nothing that's ever worked that well," he conceded. "One of the many reasons I prefer sake."

"Well if you can't help," Nanao said reasonably, "You may as well go to bed. I can find my way home just fine, and I'd rather it not take a large reiatsu explosion to wake you up to sign forms tomorrow." Kyouraku exhaled noisily behind her and when she turned to look again he was gone. Nanao looked around and grabbed the soap bar, deciding to try some good old fashion elbow grease on the stain.

Concentrating on scrubbing Nanao nearly screamed when she felt a warm wetness spread across her back. Only the hand that held her hip in place kept her from spinning around and blasting the hell out of her Taicho. Instead she settled for sending a very disgruntled look over her shoulder and asking, "What are you doing?"

"Nanao-chan's back is all sticky from wine," he said easily. "I'm just helping her clean up." The warm washcloth made another swipe across her back and Nanao resisted the urge to arch into it.

"I can clean myself, sir," she said trying to maintain an icy tone. "This is completely inappropriate." She tried to turn around and face him, but his hand tightened on her hip and held her on the spot. She looked around for anything to smack him with and found his kitchen severely lacking.

"A back is a tricky place to reach," Kyouraku commented ignoring her wiggling and caressing the washcloth over her exposed shoulder blades. "Just let me help."

"Kyouraku-Taicho, this is highly improper," she said trying again. She dropped the coat in the still running water and grasped the edge of the sink trying to give herself more leverage to turn around. If he didn't stop soon she was pretty sure she was going to lose her mind.

"I know what is proper and what is not," he rumbled continuing the washcloth's wonderfully torturous path over her bare flesh, "and Nanao-chan wearing a dress like this out with an unknown man is definitely not appropriate."

Nanao's knuckles were turning white from the death grip she maintained on the counter and she let out her own displeased growl in response to his words. "It was just a thank you dinner, sir. Mamoru-san and his associates merely wanted to express their gratitude for my guidance." The washcloth stopped its movements and Nanao thanked kami that she had apparently said something correct to stop the slow torture.

"You had dinner with Mamoru-san _and_ his colleagues?" he asked slowly.

"Of course I did," she said testily. "What did you think it was? Don't tell me you actually listened to Matsumoto and thought it was a date." Honestly the man really was too overprotective. Even if it had been a date, he didn't have to be so worked up over her clothing.

"This dress doesn't exactly scream business dinner, Nanao-chan," he said making one last stroke with the cloth across her exposed lower back as if to prove his point.

"It's the only one I had that was appropriate for a Western style restaurant of that quality," she defended unable to stop the goose bumps that rose along her skin. Knowing her Taicho he'd notice and she was fully prepared to use the cold excuse by way of explanation.

Suddenly the washcloth was replaced with a large warm hand, and Nanao literally threw herself forward away from him, hissing when her hips made painful contact with the counter. Instead of giving her more space like the movement had been intended for, her Taicho simply took another step closer as he moved his hand up her spine. The other hand reached around her to shut the water off and drop the washcloth in the sink with the abandoned coat.

"Taicho," she started but was shortly cut off by his baritone voice.

"Ne, Nanao-chan its still not fair to wear this dress for a business dinner, but not for it's intended use," he pouted.

"And what use would that be, sir?" she asked as icily as she could, all the while trying to ignore the way her voice came out a bit breathy. She was deciding whether another good kido blast would do the trick or if she could reach the flower vase in the corner of the counter and crack him over the head with it. He really must have drunk more than she thought for him to be this persistently invasive. Besides, he should count himself lucky that he wasn't dead already, as she only allowed a few people to take up so much of her personal space.

"It was my birthday present wasn't it?' he asked hands skimming up her bare back to rub her shoulders and grazing along her neck. With both of his hands otherwise occupied he was using his weight to keep her pinned to the spot.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" she asked and started to move to the right to escape his hold, but he moved faster and, moving a hand back to her hip, kept her firmly in place again.

"Ran-chan told me as much," he said near her ear, his breath ghosting across her skin, and for what seemed like the millionth time that night she hit her breaking point. Slamming her elbow back hard, her Taicho gave a grunt of surprise and pain, but moved a step back. It was enough to offer her an escape route, which she gladly took.

Turning to face him she moved closer to the vase and glared. "It was never anything of the sort. Rangiku-san talked me into purchasing it when I was under the influence and I simply never had time to return it."

"You've got pointy elbows, Nanao-chan," her Taicho mumbled holding a hand to his stomach.

"And you have wandering hands," she said harshly. "Forget the coat, it's ruined anyway. I'm going home."

She started to stalk towards the door, and was quickly followed by Kyouraku. Going to push the front door ajar she was surprised when it was torn out of her hand and flung wide open. A sheet of rain hit her in the face and she sputtered at the sudden cold feeling as thunder boomed out. She must have been severely distracted to miss a storm of this magnitude rolling in. Realizing the water was soaking Kyouraku's front entrance she struggled to try and re-close the door. A big hand closed on the frame above her head and suddenly the door was sliding smoothly shut.

"Looks like you're staying here tonight," he said passively.

"I'll just shunpo home," she replied looking dubiously at the now closed door.

"You'll also die of hypothermia before you get in the door," he said.

"It's not that far away," she argued, but was pretty sure she had already lost. Besides her headache had increased in intensity and all she wanted to do was lie down.

"You can have the guest room," he said attempting to escort her away from his front door. After a few seconds of her resistance he sighed and asked, "Don't you trust me?"

Just like the few other times he'd asked her that question she instantly acquiesced to his demands. She certainly didn't trust herself around him, but there was no question in her mind that she trusted him fully. "Fine, but after the hell this night has been you owe me a new coat."

He let out a rumbling laugh, and seemed genuinely pleased that some of the previous tension had passed. "I'll buy you any coat you want," he replied grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway. She knew he was well aware she could find her own way there, but she let him do it anyway if only to apologize for soaking his entranceway.

"That's good to know, as I fully plan on taking Rangiku-chan with me to the living world and finding the most expensive coat I can," she said trailing behind him.

"I fully approve. Ran-chan makes excellent choices in your wardrobe," he said sending a wink over his shoulder. "Here we are. Let me get the extra futon."

Nanao wandered into the room and sat down on the window seat to watch the storm. The window seat hadn't originally existed in this room, but when she'd told Kyouraku as a little girl that she wanted to have a house with a window seat to read in when she grew up, she'd been surprised four days later when he scooped her up and shunpoed back to his house. He'd let her into the room and told her until she was old enough to afford her own she could borrow this one anytime she wanted. As this had happened right after Lisa went missing, Nanao had often come over and taken advantage of his offer. Sometimes she'd read alone, and sometimes when he'd catch her at it he'd scoop her up, deposit her in his lap, and read until they both fell asleep in the seat. It had made her feel safe, but as she'd grown she'd realized the inappropriateness of sneaking into a Taicho's home, welcomed or not, and had stopped visiting.

"Now there's a picture straight out of the past," his voice said breaking her reverie as he also thought along similar lines. "Why don't you come here to read anymore, Nanao-chan?"

"I have my own window seat now, Taicho," she said standing to help with the futon. The quick movement made all the blood rush to her head though and she winced as the headache throbbed full force.

"Something the matter?" Kyouraku asked setting the futon down to come to her side.

"Just a headache from the wine and the long night," Nanao said curtly. "I'll make up the futon if you wouldn't mind getting me something to wear to sleep?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"I'm certainly not sleeping in this restricting dress," she said practically. "Do you have a western shirt or an old yukata I can borrow?"

"Yeah, of course, I think I have something from that last living world trip I made," he darted out of the room again and she moved to set up the futon.

Returning moments later her Taicho was caring a pale blue t-shirt that on her would probably reach mid-thigh. It was more leg then she probably wanted to show, but she supposed baring flesh was the theme of the evening and decided not to argue with it. She took the shirt from his hands saying a quiet thank you and then stood waiting for him to leave the room.

"Taicho?" she finally asked when the silence and the staring had gotten officially awkward.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go to bed now," she said stating the obvious.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said looking a bit sheepish as he turned to leave.

"Sir?" she said stopping him as he reached the door. He turned back around and she almost lost all her courage to ask him what had been bothering her all night. "If I did want to date Mamoru-san would you allow it? I'm not saying I do, it's just that he thinks you wouldn't let it happen and I said-"

"What right do I have to determine who you date?" Kyouraku asked interrupting her. He'd lowered his hat again to hide his eyes and she hated that she couldn't see what he was thinking. "More than anything I want Nanao-chan to be as happy as she can be, no matter what or who that requires."

"Sir," she started suddenly feeling like she'd made an awful mistake even bring it up.

"Goodnight, Nanao-chan," he said quietly and was gone with the door shut behind him before she had a chance to respond.

Nanao sighed and turned back to the shirt in her hand wondering how everything had gotten so completely mixed up. Why she had even felt the need to ask that question she didn't particularly know, but it had bothered the hell out of her that Mamoru thought Kyouraku controlled her life so completely. So she'd fallen in love with the idiot, that wasn't his fault, and Mamoru had no right to blame him for anything. Nanao sighed and got ready for bed. After all, there was nothing else she could do that night and she was exhausted.

* * *

**A/N: So today is my birthday and all I'm wishing for is reviews ;) Make my birthday wish come true!**


	10. Conversations

When Nanao woke up in the morning it was still drizzling out and she grimaced as she pushed the covers off of her. What a bleak way to start the day. The only good thing was that she seemed to have slept off her headache. Glancing around for the time, she quickly reminded herself she was in her Taicho's house, which meant there wasn't a time telling device in the entire building.

Nanao stretched and got up figuring that she'd probably overslept, but hardly caring for once in her life. She'd done enough out of the ordinary things in the past day that she didn't think one more would matter one way or another. Making her way to the kitchen she began rummaging through her Taicho's cabinets. It was completely rude, but she didn't want to go all the way back to her house and there was no food in her quarters at the 8th. Anyway it wasn't like her Taicho was a big stickler for privacy or respecting someone else's personal belongings or space.

It turned out there wasn't a lot of food in his house either. Three cabinets were devoted entirely to sake and quite a few more had ramen. While her Taicho loved good food, he had never bothered to learn how to prepare it himself, preferring to eat out or let one of the women in his life make it for him. Nanao supposed it had to do with being raised as a noble and being waited on hand and foot. Even if her Taicho tried to distance himself as much as possible from his family now, it didn't change the way he'd been brought up.

Finally she discovered enough ingredients to throw together some steamed rice, miso soup, and nori for breakfast. Making it all quickly Nanao ate her share and put the other half in containers on the counter, which would be easy to heat up when her Taicho woke up in a few hours. Hopefully that would make up for her taking the food in the first place. Finally ready to go into the office, Nanao made her way back to the guest room to search the closet for the spare uniform she'd taken to leaving there after one of her Taicho's drinking buddies had thrown up on her while she'd been trying to get everyone out of the house and Kyouraku into a bed.

Slipping into the uniform she quickly cleaned up the futon leaving it in a nice pile by the door and folding his blue shirt on top of it all. The dress she left hanging in the closet deciding it could rot there for all she cared. That thing had brought her nothing but trouble. Moreover she certainly wasn't going to go into the office carrying it. She really didn't need anyone else asking her annoying personal questions.

Nanao entered the office and greeted some of the secretarial staff with a curt nod and an apology for being late. The rest of the morning passed by peacefully and she actually managed to catch up on some of the backlogged papers. It was nearly the lunch hour by the time she started working on the current days paperwork, and there was a growing stack of forms she'd have to hunt Kyouraku down in order to sign.

Suddenly the door to her office banged open and Matsumoto came striding in. "What did you do?" the busty fukutaicho asked instantly.

"How many times have I told you to give me a subject before asking me a vague question?" Nanao replied not looking up from the paperwork. She'd sensed her friend's reiatsu speeding towards the 8th a few moments ago and had thus been prepared for a loud and unannounced intrusion.

"Better question, who did you do?" Rangiku asked moving further into the office and ignoring Nanao's question.

This inquiry did make Nanao look up with a quizzical expression. "What in the world are you talking about? And shut the door," Nanao commanded. "Knowing you this conversation isn't going anywhere good."

Matsumoto turned back around and slid the office door shut and then quickly made her way over to Nanao's desk. "Haven't you heard all the rumors floating about?"

"I make it a point to not hear the rumors, Rangiku-chan," she said leaning back in her chair. "Besides I always have you to fill me in if any of them turn out to be significant. So what exactly are you referring to?"

"Oh only the fact that some guys from the 4th saw you canoodling with Mamoru-kun outside the Seireitei gates last night, there are several witnesses to a jealous fit you had over Shunsui-kun that resulted in you tearing off a girl's dress, and then there's the fact that there were quite a few shinigami that claim to have seen you leaving Kyouraku-Taicho's house this morning after obviously having stayed the night." Matsumoto stopped there and waited expectantly.

"What do you want me to say?" Nanao asked trying to retain her calm. This was exactly the reason she stayed in and read. Nobody talked about her when she did that, and even the women who sneered behind her back due to the Kyouraku-Taicho issue only called her a bitch and didn't take the extra effort to spread it around the entire Gotei 13 the next day. When she stayed in, she stayed out of the rumor mill and thus relatively safe. Mamoru was not going to be pleased when he overheard all of it today.

"I want you to explain what the heck happened last night," Matsumoto said pressing her palms onto the desk.

Nanao sighed and moved Rangiku's hand away from a freshly filled out form trying to prevent smudging. "Basically all of it is true enough, but you know how people put their own spins on things. Mamoru and I just hugged, nothing more," she said running through the pieces of gossip in her head. "We're old friends and we didn't think anyone who happened to see it would blow it out of proportion. I did collect Kyouraku-Taicho from yet another bender, and one of his tramps decided to play a prank on me. I formally returned the favor, which resulted in the disintegration of her dress. I took Taicho home and the storm started, effectively trapping me there where I slept in the guestroom, and that is all there is."

"So you didn't sleep with anyone?" Matsumoto asked disappointed. "Come on, trapped alone with Shunsui-kun all night, safe and warm while the storm wailed outside..."

Nanao gave her an exasperated look and said quite clearly, "I did not sleep with Kyouraku-Taicho or anyone else for that matter." She felt the reiatsus clustered around the door fade away and relaxed a bit further. The secretaries were idiots if they thought she didn't know when they were eavesdropping. She let them do it though, since it allowed her dismissal of any rumors to get circulated around Seireitei without her really having to put any effort into it.

"Good," Rangiku said glancing at the door. "They're gone. Now tell me the truth."

"I just did," Nanao said getting up to move a pile of papers over to her Taicho's desk. A lot of Taicho's and fukutaicho's had separate offices, but the 8th's had long ago been combined so that she could keep an eye on Kyouraku and make sure he wasn't napping in the office when he should be working. Not that the shared office stopped him from napping there, it just made it easier to find him when he did.

"Nanao-chan I don't understand why you didn't sleep with at least one of them," Matsumoto said wearily. "At this rate you'll be the oldest virgin in Seireitei."

"I will never steal that title from Omaeda. Besides, is it my fault that Kyouraku-Taicho scared off every potential suitor before I was even thinking about it?" Nanao asked defensively. She hated when Matsumoto brought up her love life or lack thereof. Not every woman was gifted with enormous breasts and a fun flirty personality that garnered her dates every other night, and she certainly wasn't just going to go out and sleep with some random man just for the sake of getting laid.

"Mamoru-san doesn't seem scared," Rangiku said thoughtfully.

That was wrong in so many ways that Nanao didn't even want to think about it, but she didn't know how to ward those comments off without admitting he was her brother. "Mamoru-san and I are not interested in each other that way."

"Then sleep with Kyouraku-kun. He'd be more than pleased," Rangiku said easily.

Nanao glared at her and said, "As always, that's one of the worst ideas I've ever heard. Anyway I'm not a one night stand kind of girl."

"You are going to die an old spinster," Matsumoto said crossing her arms under her bosom.

"I fully plan on dying young in the battlefield so it's a moot point," Nanao joked dryly as she scanned the next form.

"You wouldn't be just another girl, Nanao," Matsumoto said quietly after a moments pause.

"So you keep saying, and yet I see no proof of that," Nanao replied not looking up. They'd had this conversation many times before. "Besides it would make people talk. It's inappropriate for a Taicho and fukutaicho to be in a relationship. It would get around."

"I don't understand what your obsession is with not being talked about," Matsumoto said plopping down on the couch her Taicho usually napped on. "It's not like its that big of a deal. It happens to everyone, and even stranger you never seem to care what people think about you only that they keep it to themselves."

"It's complicated," Nanao said truthfully. "People can think what they want of me, but they don't need to spread it to people who don't even know me. I just don't like it." There was silence in the room and Nanao went back to her paperwork.

"You disintegrated a girl's dress?" Matsumoto finally asked.

"She had it coming," Nanao said with a sniff. Matsumoto burst into laughter, and it was infectious enough to squeeze a small smile out of Nanao.

"I'll bet she did," Rangiku said once she got her laughter under control. "Oh I wish I hadn't headed to that other bar earlier. I'd have paid quite a bit of money to see that. What'd she do anyway?"

"Tripped a waiter and dumped an entire thing of wine down my back," Nanao said grimacing at the memory.

"I can't believe I missed it," Rangiku pouted.

"I promise not to burn off another woman's dress again without you present," Nanao said rolling her eyes.

"It would mean so much to me!" Rangiku replied happily jumping up and trapping her in an infamous Matsumoto hug.

At that moment, the door slid open again and her Taicho walked in looking a bit disheveled, which was basically the same as always. "Ah, Ran-chan, so good to see you in the morning," he said jovially his eyes sliding over the scene before him. Nanao noticed the lack of his usual warm greeting aimed her way and raised an eyebrow. Ukitake-Taicho came in a step behind him though, effectively distracting her, and smiled at the two women.

"Shunsui-kun, Ukitake-kun," Matsumoto squealed releasing Nanao from her death hug. "How are you both? I was just grilling Nanao about her adventurous night out."

"Oh right, I heard something about a dress being torn off?" Ukitake said with a kind smile that clearly said he didn't put any stock in those rumors. Nanao groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"She didn't tear it off. She kidoed it off," Matsumoto chided. Ukitake gave her a grin, and it was obvious that Kyouraku had already filled him in. "Well, I must be going now. I have a very irritated Taicho to avoid and quite a few people to enlighten about the boring reality of last night." Matsumoto waved quickly and practically skipped out of the room.

"Taicho, there are a few papers on your desk I'd like you to take a look at and sign," Nanao said quickly, snapping back into business mode.

"Of course," he said with a sigh. "Jyuu let me see if I can find you that book before I start on that paperwork."

Nanao watched him closely trying to see if he was joking or if he'd simply gone insane. Glancing over at Ukitake she observed that he had an equally confused look on his face. Her Taicho rummaged through his desk apparently in search of some book or another. The door sliding open once more caused all three of them to turn their heads.

Mamoru stood in the doorway looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry I thought there was another door before the office or I would have knocked."

"That's fine Mamoru-san," Kyouraku said going back to his rummaging. "We have a very open door policy in the 8th." He'd definitely gone crazy, Nanao thought staring at his profile.

"Did you need something, Egami-san?" Ukitake asked taking over the formalities, as both of the 8th's superior officers seemed otherwise engaged.

"Oh, uh, actually," Mamoru started looking embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to see if Nanao-san had time to get some lunch."

Nanao turned away from her Taicho who continued his steadfast search through his desk. "I'm actually rather busy today, Mamoru-san," Nanao said kindly. The last thing she wanted was to talk about all the rumors with her brother, and frankly she was more concerned about her Taicho's odd behavior. "I'm trying to catch up on the paperwork from yesterday too, so unfortunately I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"I'll take care of the paperwork Nanao-san," Kyouraku said holding onto the book he'd apparently found. "You may take your lunch break now."

Nanao's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates behind her glasses and she stood up ready to go and check his temperature. He must be joking. "Sir, I'd rather just do the work now, than think you are taking care of some of it and come back to double the work when you've snuck off to drink." She didn't comment on how extremely disturbing it had been to hear him call her Nanao-san.

"It's fine, Nanao-san" Kyouraku said. "You deserve to have a lunch break like everyone else. Half of these papers are mine anyway. Go on then."

"Excellent, thank you Kyouraku-Taicho, for your understanding" Mamoru said striding up to her desk and capturing her wrist. "Shall we then?"

All Nanao could do was sputter nonsensical syllables as she was practically dragged out the door while Ukitake watched in shock and Kyouraku made his way over to the paperwork on her desk. She almost tripped over her own feet trying to see back into the office as Mamoru pulled her out the door. Had she not been so stunned, she would have been angry at the stares they were getting from some 8th division members and the whole new round of gossip this would probably start up.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the birthday wishes and reviews!! It made me feel warm and fuzzy in the best possible way. I'm glad everyone liked the chapter and felt bad for Shunsui. I was worried everyone was too angry at him for his previous behavior with the ladies to feel sympathy for him now! Poor man, he just can't get it right. Starlite-Angel24, please stick with me and hopefully you'll like where the story goes in the future ;)**

**Please review because it makes my day! I may need it to cheer me up, as tomorrow is my first day of work and I have a feeling it's going to be crazy…**


	11. Explanations

"What are you doing?" Ukitake demanded watching Shunsui as he looked through the papers on Nanao's desk.

"What does it look like, Jyuu? I'm doing the paperwork," Shunsui said as if it should be obvious.

"I can see that," Jyuushiro said calmly, "I meant what are you doing in regards to Nanao-san."

"I believe I'm doing exactly what she wanted, the paperwork," Shunsui replied looking bored as he read over a form.

"Why did you just let her go to lunch with Egami-san?" Jyuushiro asked honestly bewildered.

"I told you, Jyuu," Shunsui replied sighing and finally dropping his attempts to get through the form. "She asked me if she was allowed to date him, like I was her damn father or something."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way," Jyuushiro said as his friend plopped down in the recently vacated fukutaicho seat.

"Then why ask it?" Shunsui replied mournfully. "She thinks I'm some doddering old fart who's been cock blocking her for years."

"She also burned off a woman's dress in a fit of jealousy," Jyuushiro pointed out. "Not many women do that for a father figure."

"She did that because that _woman_," Shunsui said with distaste, which was the closest he'd ever get to insulting a female, "poured wine down her back. There was no jealousy involved. Otherwise don't you think she'd have done something like that years ago? A few times in the past I even intentionally tried to make her jealous when she'd come to get me and received absolutely no results. I suppose that should have been a big enough sign in the first place."

"No results that she allowed you to see, you mean. Furthermore, you forget she stayed the night with you, not Egami-san," Ukitake said trying desperately to redirect his friend's thinking. Shunsui had always been an emotional man, and as he generally stayed pretty happy that was fine, but when he got in his morose moods they tended to last a while and drive everyone around him mad. It looked like he was headed for one of those gloomy periods fast.

"And you forget that it wasn't me the whole Seireitei apparently saw her kissing last night," Kyouraku fired back. "What a terrible piece of news that was to hear on the way over to the 13th this morning."

"A couple drunk guys from the 3rd _said_ they saw her and Egami-san. Who knows if that's true? Besides, do you think she would have come to retrieve you if the night had been going that well?"

Shunsui just gave a grunt and started sifting through paperwork again. "I meant what I said about wanting her to be happy. If that is with Egami-san, so be it."

"I think she's happiest with you," Jyuushiro argued sadly. His friend was very good with wooing the ladies, but very bad at seeing past Nanao's defenses. Shunsui never seemed to notice the small things with her, which was odd since he saw the details in pretty much everything else.

Shunsui seemed not to notice how he was one of the few people that could touch her without her flinching away or quickly removing herself from the contact. He'd also missed another detail entirely, in that Nanao had never complained about the obvious fact that Shunsui had killed her love life and had instead merely stayed at his side, or that only his compliments made her blush that particular shade of red, or that Shunsui was the only man, as far as Jyuushiro knew, who's presence she'd fallen asleep in and left herself completely unguarded. As far as Jyuushiro was concerned, if Nanao saw Shunsui only as a father figure he'd eat every last koi in his pond while they were still alive.

"She's never really been with me," Shunsui sighed.

"That's because you're too busy chasing every skirt that sashays by," Jyuushiro said reasonably.

"Should I have been celibate for the last 50 or so years in the vain hope that she would crawl into my bed?" Shunsui demanded. "If she'd wanted the spot it was hers. All she had to do was ask."

"Well, perhaps there is your problem," Jyuushiro said nodding his head. Shunsui glared at him and Jyuushiro decided to elaborate, not sure his thick friend was getting the point. "A woman like Nanao-san is never going to ask. It's part of what makes her so different from the women at the bar. You'll have to ask her seriously and make her believe it isn't just for the night."

"It doesn't matter one way or another, Jyuu," Shunsui said as his shoulders slumped. "She has Mamoru-kun now," he ended sounding sick.

"You know, of all things I've ever described you as," Jyuushiro began, "A loser was not among them. An idiot and a womanizing scoundrel, yes occasionally, but not a loser who gave up in the middle of the game."

"How can I win a game, when I was never truly a participant?" Shunsui asked staring out the window. "I want her happy. If this is the way to her happiness then I'll step out of her path. There are other women."

"None of who are Nanao-san," Ukitake finished for him.

"No, no they aren't," Shunsui said turning back to the paperwork. "Make yourself useful and help me figure out form 183 section B before I throw myself off a bridge."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's shorter than usual, don't hate me for it :) My first day at work was long and exhausting, but I came home to all those wonderful reviews!! It made me so happy that I figured I'd get the next part out, short or not. Now off to bed with me. I'll try to update soon.  
**


	12. Tempers

"Mamoru-san," Nanao repeated for the third time getting tired of being pulled behind him. "Mamoru, stop!" They were outside the 8th headed towards some of the overgrown old training fields. "Honestly, you're just giving them more to talk about by dragging me across my own division."

"What did you do after I left you last night?" Mamoru demanded dropping her wrist, but continuing his trek to the abandoned field and obviously assuming she would follow.

"I collected my drunk Taicho and got caught at his house during a rainstorm," she said simply. "It's not that strange. I've pulled him out of a bar more times than I can count, and it's not as if I've never spent the night over there. It was completely innocent."

"You ripped off a girl's dress," he said finally stopping and facing her.

"I kidoed it off, and she had it coming," Nanao defended herself once more. Really everyone was more than happy to get naked with strangers in a bar until it was involuntary. If the girl had been wearing more clothing in the first place, she'd have had more time to react before anything was exposed.

"You can't do things like that. It makes people talk," he said harshly.

"And makes them say what Mamoru?" she asked exasperated. That Ise-fukutaicho is in love with Kyouraku-Taicho and in a fit of jealousy tore off his latest girlfriend's dress? So what! No one beyond the Seireitei will care about anything other than one woman tore off another woman's dress. They probably won't even bother with attaching names to the story once it reaches Rukongai, and if they do it'll be the last name Ise. I hardly think he'll lend an ear to it."

"You don't know what he pays attention to," Mamoru fired back.

"Neither do you!" she said trying to maintain control on her reiatsu as her anger rose. She was tired of defending herself, and the fact that her Taicho was acting so cold was weighing heavily on her mind. Kyouraku had many moods, but distant was not generally one of them. She wanted this conversation over quickly to get back to the office and figure out what was going on. "I'm tired of having to take everything everyone dishes out just because he may or may not put two and two together when the story hits the rumor mill. I'm not a child anymore and he can't do anything to me."

"You know that's a lie, Nao," Mamoru said instantly.

"I'm a fukutaicho," Nanao declared furiously. "I can fight off a menos grandes, I think I can take on a Rukongai criminal."

"You know very well that you're only a fukutaicho until he gets near you, and then you're just another woman," Mamoru replied heatedly. "Drawing attention to yourself is a big risk to take. You've seen how the Gotei 13 wash their hands clean of their own over and over again. Do you honestly think for one second that they wouldn't do the same to you were you to get into trouble?"

"Taicho wouldn't," she replied firmly. She hated being talked down to like a child, and he sure as hell didn't have the right to blatantly insult, true or not, the organization that had been her family and her protection for a good majority of her life.

"If he notices," Mamoru spat back. "Be sure to get into trouble when your precious Taicho isn't sleeping, drinking, or screwing the newest nameless whore."

Nanao couldn't help it; she slapped him. Mamoru stared at her in shock as she tried to reel her exploding reiatsu back in. "If you didn't notice, the thing that people are talking about the most, and the only information he'd actually listen to, is my time spent with you! Even if he hears the name Ise and doesn't know who I am, if he thinks you care about me, do you think he wouldn't want to cause me harm anyway if only to hurt you? It's not my Taicho that's put me in danger, it's you."

"Fine," he growled after a second of shocked silence, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Then let him protect you, because I'm done. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd pick a man like that over your own brother." Mamoru turned on his heel quickly and started shunpoing away. It was a mark of how angry he was that he didn't bother to hide how good he was at shunpo from the shinigami around them.

Nanao desperately tried to stop her body from shaking as she watched him go. Regaining some of her senses she noticed a group of the 8th's members on a far away training field had stopped what they were doing and seemed to be staring over at her and the scene she had just caused. Following her brother's example she shunpoed directly back to the office making her way quickly past the obviously gawking secretaries and sliding the office door shut behind her. She found her Taicho pacing a hole in the office floor and a worried looking Ukitake standing by the door she'd just come in through.

"What happened?" Kyouraku asked instantly ceasing his pacing to look her up and down as if checking for injuries.

"What are you talking about?" Nanao asked trying to play it cool. What was she supposed to tell him anyway? My brother insulted you and I instinctively lost control and slapped him? That was one ego boost he didn't need.

"Nanao, we could feel your reiatsu burst from here," Kyouraku said moving slightly towards her and then pausing, seeming unsure of himself.

"We argued and I lost control for a moment. That's all," she said fidgeting with her uniform in the hope that he wouldn't noticing the tremors still running through her hands.

"A big enough fight that you're shaking?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Was it about last night, Nanao-san? If he needs me to clarify that nothing happened between us, I will," Kyouraku said evenly.

"I don't care about last night," she hissed impatiently. She wanted to scream it out, but then more people would hear and there would be even more rumors. It was funny how life could go from monotone to total chaotic crap in no time at all. "And I don't care that Mamoru is mad. What I do care about is why you keep calling me that!"

"What?" Kyouraku asked looking taken aback.

"Perhaps I should leave," Ukitake interjected. "Pass along some orders for the secretarial staff to take their lunch break now?" He was out the door before either party could make comment one way or another.

"Nanao, I-" Kyouraku started.

"Stop it," she said and hated the way her voice cracked. "Stop calling me that. Why are you doing this? What did I do?"

"You've been yelling at me for calling you Nanao-chan for years," he said bewildered. "I thought you'd appreciate the change."

"I've yelled at you because its unprofessional and you do it in front of superiors and squad members alike," she said, "Not because I hate the nickname, at least not from you. You only call me Nanao when you're angry or scared that I'm about to have my head lopped off by a hollow, and you never ever call me Nanao-san. It's all wrong." She stopped talking then for fear of losing it completely and bit down hard on her bottom lip trying to hold it together.

"Nanao-chan," he said softly, and with that small kindness she burst into tears, which she hated more than anything else she'd done in the past couple days. She hadn't cried in front of her Taicho in a very long time, cried for him when he was injured yes, but not in front of him. She was wrapped up in his arms before she could take her next gasping sob. "Shh, Nanao-chan, don't cry," he soothed.

"I hit him," she hiccupped out suddenly feeling terrible about not only whatever she'd done to her Taicho, but the absolute betrayal of her brother. "He was just trying to help me and I hit him."

"You hit me all the time Nanao-chan, and I still come back," Kyouraku pointed out kindly. "He'll get over it."

"It wasn't the same," she sniffed trying to put the breaks on her tears even as she curled further into him. "And I don't even know what I did to you."

"You didn't do anything," he said his hand rubbing her back as he held her. His hands were surprisingly being very good and not straying anywhere inappropriate. "I thought I was giving you what you wanted."

"When did I ever give you the idea I wanted you to treat me like you didn't know me or like me?" she asked, finally succeeding in stopping her tears, but refusing to lift her head from his pink haori.

He didn't reply and just squeezed his arms tighter around her. Nanao stayed where she was and hoped that Ukitake had truly gotten the secretaries out before she'd broken down. That was the last thing she needed.

"I have to blow my nose," she said quietly after a few moments and her brain's returning worries about propriety. She pressed his chest lightly to signal for him to move away from her. He did so, and she quickly made her way to her desk to grab a tissue. There was silence in the room as she blew her nose and tried to recompose herself.

"Do you want me to have a talk with him?" Kyouraku asked once more.

Nanao let out a bitter laugh and said, "I hardly think that would help anything. Besides, the last time you talked to a boy on my behalf it certainly didn't make him ever want to speak to me again."

Kyouraku let out his own laugh at that. "That boy deserved the talking to he got. Nobody uses my Nanao-chan."

"I'm sorry I lost control, Kyouraku-Taicho," she said using the formalities to regain her internal footing.

"You don't need to hide your emotions from me," he said watching her closely. "Though I far prefer it when you smile."

"Did you get any paperwork done?" she asked trying to redirect the conversation.

"You were gone for like fifteen minutes," he whined obviously knowing she wasn't opening up anymore that day. "I could barely read one of those boring things in that time. Besides Jyuu didn't know what form 183 was either so he couldn't help."

"That's probably because his division doesn't receive form 183," she said moving towards her desk. "That particular form is for alcohol induced injury costs as related to us by the 4th. It takes up a large part of our division's medical benefits. In fact, I'm almost positive that that particular form was created specifically for our division."

"Just means our division is having a good time," Kyouraku said with a chuckle.

"It's better than having to deal with form 322 which I think was made for the 12th division," she said happy that he was going to let her ignore what had just been happening.

"Do I even want to know what form 322 is?" he asked smiling.

"Probably not, sir. It has to do with anal probes," she replied straight faced as she sat down at her desk and began shuffling the papers Kyouraku had successfully mixed up in her short absence. Her Taicho shuddered and then gently pulled the forms out of her hands. "What are you doing?" she asked still not able to meet his eyes.

"Let's go to lunch Nanao-chan," he said putting the papers down on her desk. "I meant what I said about deserving your lunch breaks. Besides, I have to thank my cute Nanao-chan for making me breakfast."

"Taicho, keep your voice down," she hissed. "I have enough rumors flying around about me for one day, and anyway I have to catch up on this paperwork."

"It'll still be here tomorrow," he wheedled. "Come on, an hour break won't kill you."

"I can't, sir," she said resolutely. "And you shouldn't be either considering how late you arrived. I hardly think that after being in the office for around 20 minutes you need a lunch break."

"Fine, we'll stay here," Kyouraku said with a pout, which quickly morphed into a devious smile. "Nanao-chan can teach me that neat little kido spell she demonstrated last night."

"Absolutely not," she said starting to fill out forms.

"Ok, then I'll just give it a go and see what happens," he said. "I looked it up in a book this morning."

Her Taicho promptly began saying the spell and Nanao looked around in horror trying to find something she could throw over herself quickly. The problem with Kyouraku was that he was actually incredibly powerful and an amazingly fast study. She was convinced part of the reason he was so lazy was because everything came to him so easily. It took her a moment to realize her uniform was completely unharmed. Perhaps he got the spell wrong, she thought as she looked over at him. She was stunned to see his black uniform below the two haoris disintegrating from the pant leg up. What idiot points that spell at himself? Her Taicho was looking down watching his handiwork.

"Ne, Nanao-chan, would you look at that, it works," he said finally looking up.

"Of course it works you idiot," she said moving quickly around the desk. "Close your haori," she commanded reaching up and yanking the pink material closed in front of him. "Why in the world would you perform that spell on yourself?"

"Did you want me to perform it on you?" he asked staring at her and trying to look innocent.

"Obviously not," she retorted.

"Well, then whom was I supposed to practice it on?"

"Why did you need to practice it at all?" she asked still holding his haori together as he had made no move to take over.

"It is always good to be up to date on the latest kido," he said shrugging.

"You really are impossible," she reprimanded him lightly, but was unable to completely hide her smile. "Hold your haori together and go home and put some clothes on."

"But I thought we had paperwork to do," he said feigning confusion.

"I'll take care of it, sir. Just put some clothes on," she ordered.

"As my Nanao-chan wishes," he said giving her a goofy grin. He dropped a kiss on the crown of her head, as she was unable to stop him with her hands busy holding the haori together, and then he quickly left the office reminding her to eat something.

Nanao turned back to her desk, piled high with paperwork, and sighed. Was there really nothing that man wouldn't do to get out of doing paperwork? She smiled lightly all the same, glad that he'd let her off the hook so easily for whatever she'd done. Now if only simply having a breakdown would convince her brother not to hate her. At least for the time being she could drown herself in paperwork and not think about it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updates. I didn't honestly expect to be working 10 hours a day. When I come home I instantly eat and then fall asleep, which is severely cramping my rereading, editing, and posting style.  
**

**Hopefully you all liked this chapter, and are ok that depressed Shunsui didn't stick around too long. Poor depressed Shunsui, he's just not as much fun to write. Not that I can guarantee he won't make a few reappearances later on. Make my exhausting week better and give me some happiness inducing, and writing motivating, reviews!!**


	13. Confrontations

"How'd it go?" Ukitake asked as Kyouraku exited the 8th division building. Ukitake had successfully gotten rid of the secretarial staff and then waited outside to see how it all turned out.

"I kidoed my shihakushou off," Shunsui said simply holding his haori together.

"So about like usual then," Jyuushiro replied walking beside him as they started back to Shunsui's house. "Did you find out what happened between her and Egami-san?"

"Apparently she hit him," Shunsui answered, ignoring the looks of the other shinigami on the street wondering why he was uncharacteristically holding his haori closed, or perhaps they were wondering about his bare legs showing below the closed haoris. Either way it would probably start a new round of "Ukitiake and Kyouraku are gay lovers" rumors. "I don't know how or why though."

"Ah," Jyuushiro replied lightly. "And then you burned your uniform off."

"She was crying, Jyuu," Shunsui defended. "What was I supposed to do?"

"How is getting naked a solution to Nanao-san's crying?" Jyuushiro asked bewildered.

"I hugged her first and got naked later," Shunsui mumbled.

"Right, well I'm glad you didn't do that in the reverse order. Nanao-san would have blown a century off your life if you had," Jyuushiro said wisely. There were a few minutes of silence before Jyuushiro tried again. "So you didn't think that that was the appropriate time to tell her sincerely about your feelings for her? When she was obviously distressed that your feelings had somehow changed?"

"I didn't want to upset her further," Shunsui said sighing. "Whenever she cries I just panic until I can get her to smile again."

"Things are obviously not working out between her and Egami-san though," Jyuushiro said thoughtfully trying not to laugh at his friend's distress.

Shunsui had never been good with crying women and that multiplied ten fold when the crying woman was Nanao. Jyuushiro still remembered the night he'd been woken up to his door being thrown open and an alarmed Shunsui storming in with the small Nanao clutched in his arms crying. It was shortly after Lisa-san left and apparently the child had a nightmare. Of course since it was Nanao, the resulting loss of control on her reiatsu woke up the entire barracks and sent their Taicho barreling in. The moment he got her awake she had evidently burst into tears, which Shunsui couldn't calm. Thinking his old friend might have better luck he'd plucked the girl up, blanket and all, and shunpoed to the 13th.

It had been utterly pointless though, as Nanao had resolutely refused to let go of Shunsui and after a few minutes more of crying, while Shunsui held her and paced, she had quieted down and fallen back asleep. Both of them had wound up staying the night at Jyuushiro's, Nanao tucked in on a couch and Shunsui with a bottle of sake splayed out on the floor next to her. The girl had blushingly apologized to them both the next morning for causing so much trouble, which had resulted in both men telling her it was no trouble at all, and Kyouraku taking them all out for breakfast in the first district.

Shunsui had requested a western style breakfast for the girl and made sure the restaurant used the various breakfast foods to make a smiley face on her plate. It had earned him a small grin from Nanao, and Shunsui had spent the rest of breakfast making everything on the table into pictures and faces until Nanao had chastised him for playing with his food. From that point on his friend had dedicated much of his time to making sure his cute Nanao-chan smiled and laughed as often as possible. Given that had become infinitely more difficult as she aged and started building up more protective walls.

"Hopefully the yakuza group will be done with whatever they are doing shortly and we can just forget about the whole thing and return to normal," Shunsui said breaking Jyuushiro out of his memories.

"Until the next man comes along and tries to court her," Jyuushiro said sensibly. His friend shot him a disgruntled look that did nothing to displace his calm smile. They turned the corner to Shunsui's house and both men drew up short. "Looks like you have a visitor," Jyuushiro said as Egami lifted his head and caught sight of them. Egami stood up from Shunsui's porch and waited for the men to move forward.

Shunsui put on his big smile and greeted him warmly as they approached his house. "Mamoru-san! To what do we owe this unexpected honor?"

"If the Soutaicho gave you direct orders not to interfere when Nanao-san is in danger, would you follow them?" Mamoru asked without preamble.

"I don't see why he'd ever give those orders," Shunsui said playing up his puzzled face, but also not missing a beat. "Nanao-chan is a fukutaicho of the Gotei 13 and my direct subordinate. I do believe he'd give me exactly the opposite order."

"In a perfect world," Mamoru said with a snort. "What if she wasn't a member of the Gotei 13 anymore?"

"And why wouldn't she be?" Shunsui asked pleasantly.

"Just playing with hypothetical situations here," Mamoru replied evenly. "What if she wasn't a part of the Gotei 13, was in no danger from Hollows, and you would be tried for treason were you to protect her?"

"I'm hoping sincerely that you aren't trying to make any threats here Egami-san," Shunsui said as calm as ever his smile never wavering. Jyuushiro was probably one of the only people that would be able to sense the sudden subtle tensing of Shunsui's reiatsu.

"As I said," Mamoru replied straightening his posture, "it's all hypothetical. I was just curious as to what a Taicho would do in that situation."

"Well if we are playing a game, shall I add some of my own stipulations?" Shunsui asked happily. "I do love games after all. In this hypothetical situation of yours, is there a reason why Nanao-chan wouldn't be able to simply defeat the threat on her own? If it is not hollow related then I can't think of many thing Nanao-chan can't just blast out of her way."

"She's lost all of her reiatsu. Hypothetically, of course," Mamoru replied.

"Of course," Shunsui agreed. "Well if that is the case and it is not Hollow related then it is no business of the Gotei 13 at all, and I'd be able to take action at my own discretion."

"The Soutaicho specifically orders you not to interfere," Mamoru clarified again.

"I think I need more information about the situation, Mamoru-kun," Shunsui said politely trying to draw more details out of him.

"Nao is in danger," Mamoru replied coldly eyeing Kyouraku with disgust. "What more could you possibly need to know?"

Kyouraku opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the arrival of a messenger from the 2nd division. "Egami-san, we are set to move shortly. They are requesting your presence."

"I'm coming," he said never looking away from Kyouraku. The messenger moved away swiftly and Mamoru moved towards Kyouraku to follow. When he was shoulder to shoulder with him Mamoru said clearly, "I made a terrible mistake choosing you." A second later he was gone in a flurry of displaced air.

"Well, that was strange," Jyuushiro said watching the direction Mamoru had disappeared in. Shunsui started moving towards the house again and Ukitake followed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to change and go back to the office," Shunsui said honestly. "Whatever that was about, can't be anything good, and I think Nanao knows some of what is going on. I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"That may be difficult come nightfall," Jyuushiro pointed out.

"I'll camp outside her door if I have to," Shunsui said entering his house.

"It's a wonder that girl hasn't filed sexual harassment suits on you yet," Jyuushiro said shaking his head. "You should just drug her tea and keep her here."

"Do you think that would work?" Shunsui asked craning his neck around to look at him.

"You are absolutely not allowed to drug her!" Jyuushiro snapped back. "I'm sorry I even put the idea in your head. Maybe you can get Rangiku-san to stay with her?"

"I don't want Egami near either of them," Shunsui said after a moment of thinking about it. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! You all are amazing as always. I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was appropriate to have some Ukitake goodness in it given that it's chapter 13!**

**As for your question KeepSmilingItMakesPeopleWonder, I pronounce Nanao Nan-oh. I'm not sure that's right and anyone can feel free to correct me, but that's how I say it in my head. That's how it sounded to me in the anime. Check out the _Kawaii Nanao-chan!!_ video on youtube to hear Kyouraku saying her name. I do love that clip :)**


	14. Office Work

Nanao was surprised when her Taicho returned to the office an hour later, she was shocked when he started filling out paperwork, and she was just plain confused when he announced that he'd signed the two of them up to do a routine security patrol through the 1st district of the Rukongai that evening.

"Not that I mind taking the shift, but is there a particular reason why you suddenly feel the need for overtime?" she asked eyeing him carefully as he filled out a document.

"It's good for morale to occasionally show we're not above doing grunt work," Kyouraku said grinning over at her.

"I believe I remember saying that six months ago," Nanao said raising an eyebrow, "to which you replied, and I quote, 'then don't make any of the squad members do it either.'"

"I changed my mind," he said simply. "Besides I failed to take into account that it would also mean I got Nanao-chan to myself all evening."

"If that is your reasoning behind taking the shift, I can assure you you'd have more fun with your drinking buddies," Nanao said confidently. It wasn't that she minded the extra shift, but she was worried he'd try to get more information out of her, and she really just didn't want to talk about it. "I can take one of the lower seats with me."

"Is my Nanao-chan trying to avoid me?" he asked smiling as he leaned back in his chair.

"No, sir," she said meeting his eyes. "I simply don't understand your sudden work ethic."

"Whatever it takes to spend time with my Nanao-chan," he cooed happily. "Given if you'd rather give the whole shift to lower seats and spend the evening with me of your own free will, I'd by far prefer it."

"Patrolling it is," Nanao said turning back to her work.

"So cruel," he replied just as she'd expected. Several moments of silence went by before Nanao broke it again.

"I really am ok, sir," she said worried he was doing all this just to keep an eye on her. He usually only became clingy like this after she'd been injured on a mission.

When she'd broken an ankle protecting some subordinates on an assignment a few years back he'd insisted on carrying her everywhere no matter how much she'd whacked him with her book. He'd even hidden her crutches several times to force her to depend on him. The only positive aspect was that he'd been in the office on time everyday from carrying her there, and he'd spent most of the day hanging around so she didn't have to run all over to get him to sign papers.

"I never said you weren't ok," he said easily. "Although if you weren't you could always come to me."

"Well, I'm fine," she said watching him warily before going back to her work.

"Wonderful," he agreed happily. "Er, Nanao-chan."

"Yes?" she said glancing up once again.

"Is form 253a important?"

"Yes," she said already getting worried. "It has all of the interdivisional training times and locations for the month. Why?"

"Uh, I may have gotten distracted and doodled on it a bit," he said looking guilty.

"Can you read the times and training grounds?" she asked with a sigh as she got up to look over his shoulder.

"Maybe," he said noncommittally squinting at the paper. Nanao looked over at it and immediately turned away. Her Taicho was a rather good artist and had redone a famous shunga painting on the form.

She fought the blush rising to her cheeks and moved back to her desk saying, "Throw it away."

"But I thought you said it's important," her Taicho responded in mock confusion.

"I'll get another one from the 1st tomorrow. I'll just tell them you spilled sake again," she said firmly.

"But that makes me look incompetent, Nanao-chan," he whined.

"I don't think my telling the truth would help make you look competent, sir," she said shaking her head. "Just don't touch any more paperwork till I give you something and show you where to sign."

"As you wish, my lovely intelligent Nanao-chan," he said, already plopping down on the couch for a nap. The man really was hopeless, she thought before going back to work. His snores shortly filled the air and Nanao spent the rest of the afternoon working in peace.

The sun had set by the time Nanao finished the paperwork and cleaned up in preparation for the patrol. Her Taicho had slept most of the day on the couch and then spent much of the evening hanging out in the hallways outside their office talking to division members. Nanao was trying to figure out if she had enough time to pop home for dinner before the patrol, when her office door flew open again.

"Ne, Nanao-chan, look what I had Asano-kun get us!" Kyouraku said happily as he came in carrying steaming containers of udon. So much for dinner at home, she thought. Nanao pulled her chair over to her Taicho's desk, as it was the one that was paperwork free at the moment, and took one of the containers from him.

"Thank you, Taicho," she said picking up her chopsticks. "You really shouldn't send division members on errands like this."

"He enjoyed it," Kyouraku said smiling. "Besides I bought him dinner too for his trouble."

"Right, sir," she said realizing it was pointless to argue with the man about protocol. She took her first bite of food and smiled upon realizing he'd gotten her Tsukimi udon, which was her favorite kind. It was one of the few things Mamoru could cook when they were children and she'd had a particular attachment to it ever since. She let out an involuntary sigh at the thought of Mamoru and wondered how she was ever going to convince him to speak to her again. Maybe she could talk to him after patrol and beg on her knees using the excuse that her Taicho's irrationalities had rubbed off on her.

Kyouraku's voice broke through her thoughts nearly causing her to jump. "Something on your mind Nanao-chan?"

Nanao looked down at her noodles refusing to meet his eyes when she lied to him. "Nothing in particular, Taicho. It's just been a rather long day."

"We can send someone else out on patrol if you're too tired," he offered again. "I can take you straight home."

"I'm not going to shove work off on the troops just to go have a romp in bed with my superior," she growled glaring at him from across the desk.

"Yare, yare," he said looking pleased with himself, "When did I ever say anything about going to bed together? I was merely offering to walk you home. Nanao-chan is thinking dirty things!"

She blushed at that comment and held her noodles closer to her face hoping he'd blame the heat for her flush. "I was not thinking those things! I just assumed that's what you meant since usually that's what you are offering."

"I'm always offering more than just a good romp," Kyouraku said suddenly much more serious. Nanao stared at him, as if to find a lie in his statement, and he stared back unflinchingly.

The door suddenly flew open and both of their attentions turned to the doorway as Matsumoto strolled in. "Shunsui-kun are you ready to go drinking? They're having a karaoke night at the Naughty Hollow."

"Sorry Ran-chan," he said happily. "I have patrol duty with Nanao-chan."

"Urgh why did you sign up for that?" Rangiku asked looking at Nanao.

"Don't look at me," she said using a chopstick to point at Kyouraku.

"You signed up for it?" Rangiku asked him not bothering to hide her shock.

"I get Nanao-chan all to myself tonight," he said proudly.

"Sheesh if you were that desperate I could have lied to her about a shopping trip in the real world, had you waiting on the other side, and ditched out before the gate closed effectively trapping you together until the next gate opened," Rangiku said in one big breath.

"Hmmm," Kyouraku murmured looking thoughtful. "Ne, Nanao-chan would your rather go shopping with Ran-chan? I can cover the patrol for you."

"You are both idiots," she said continuing to eat her noodles. "I am never going on a shopping trip with you again."

"Liar," Matsumoto said sitting down on the desk. "Really you both should ditch out on work and come karaoke."

"I would honestly rather let Kurotsuchi Taicho experiment on me," Nanao said.

"Even when they have form 322?" her Taicho asked her wide-eyed.

"Ok, maybe I exaggerated a little bit," Nanao admitted. "But I would still rather go on patrol than make an ass of myself singing in front of a large group of people."

"But Nanao-chan has a lovely voice," Kyouraku countered.

"Ooooohh," Matsumoto said suddenly interested. "You've heard her sing?"

"We couldn't get the soul of a small child to calm down after a hollow attack, and Nanao-chan sang to him until he was relaxed enough to do a soul burial kindly," Kyouraku confirmed. Nanao hid her blushing face in the steam from the noodles once more and didn't comment. The little boy had reminded her of her brother, and she simply hadn't been able to stand the thought of sending him to soul society as terrified as he was.

"So sweet," Rangiku cooed before smothering Nanao in a bear hug that nearly made her drop her dinner. "Nanao-chan is going to make such a good mother. Cute little brunette babies with indigo eyes! Although you better hope they are all girls, because I can't imagine there being two Kyouraku men running around the Seireitei. No woman would be safe!"

"But I can't have daughters," Kyouraku said horrified. "I'd have to kill any man that looked at them the wrong way and I don't enjoy fighting. No, boys would be much better."

Nanao quickly tuned them out as they continued arguing, having realized long ago that it was pointless to fight them when they went off on tangents like this. Instead she busied herself finishing off her dinner and seeking out a trace of Mamoru's reiatsu. Perhaps she could stop by the 2nd after patrol and try to talk to him. It was comforting to be able to find his reiatsu again after years of him hiding it from her, although she was a bit confused when she felt traces of it leading out into Rukongai. He wouldn't have already left without saying goodbye, would have he? Maybe he was angrier than she believed, she thought with a wince. Well as long as he wasn't hiding his reiatsu she could track him down even outside the Seireitei.

"What do you want Nanao-chan?" Rangiku asked breaking her train of thought.

"Hmm?" she questioned trying to refocus on the conversation.

"Do you want boys or girls?" Rangiku clarified looking exasperated that Nanao didn't know what she'd been talking about.

"I'd prefer one of each," Nanao answered without thinking.

"Fine," Kyouraku replied crossing his arms across his chest and pouting. "I guess I'll have a daughter too."

"Who ever said I wanted them with you?" Nanao asked rolling her eyes. This comment, of course, set her companions off on another tangent trying to decide what type of man was best for her, and she quickly ignored them and tracked Mamoru's reiatsu to the source. He was in the 79th district of South Rukongai if she was judging her distances correctly. Suddenly his reiatsu spiked and Nanao almost dropped her noodles. That couldn't be his shikai could it? Kami it was, she thought desperately, why in the world would he need to do that? Was he in trouble? She was already on his feet before she consciously knew what she was doing.

"Nanao?" she vaguely heard Rangiku ask.

"I have to go," Nanao said.

"We have patrol in a few minutes," Kyouraku commented looking at her quizzically.

"I think I left my water running in my apartment," Nanao said spitting out the first excuse she could come up with while tracking her brother's reiatsu.

"Have you even been home in the last 24 hours? Matsumoto asked confused.

"No, that's why it's so bad," Nanao said quickly. She wasn't even sure what she was doing. The 79th district was way out there and it'd take her longer to get there than any fight Mamoru was in would probably last. Besides that, she had a patrol to do in a few minutes and she wasn't one to shirk her duties. Either way she headed for the door.

She was so distracted she didn't even notice her Taicho had moved until he had an arm fully wrapped around her waist and was pulling her away from the door. "It's not like my Nanao-chan to forget something like that," he said easily pulling her hip to hip with him and starting back towards the desk where she'd abandoned her dinner.

She rapped his arm with her fan hard and tried to twist out of his hold. "Sir, I really need to check-" she cut herself off short as she felt Mamoru's reiatsu decline again to a normal level. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and stopped struggling. "I really need to check the water," she said again.

Kyouraku narrowed his eyes at her, but released his hold on her waist. "Alright, we'll go check your house and then be off for patrol. Unless you have a problem with that?" Nanao shook her head no, and he continued, "Sorry to cut things short Rangiku-chan. We'll have to finish our debate next time."

"Nah," Rangiku said waving a hand at them. "Now that I look at the two of you side by side there really is no one else for Nanao-chan to have cute babies with." Nanao had enough wits about her to raise a threatening glow of kido around her hand, and Matsumoto had enough sense to beat a hasty retreat out the window.

"No need to get so angry, Nanao-chan," Kyouraku said happily taking a huge risk by grabbing her still glowing hand. "She was just stating the obvious," he murmured right into her ear. His stubble brushed her earlobe as he spoke and she tried to ignore the spark that ran through her body. Her free hand reached blindly to the desk behind her, and picking up an abandoned binder, she slammed it down on his head.

"And that is enough of that," she stated firmly as he whimpered and clutched his head. "Come on let's check the water."

* * *

**A/N: This is going to sort of be a long one. Sorry for that. First off I've been informed that Nanao is pronounced Na-now because ao in Japanese is pronounced ow. Thank you Annie! As you can tell my Japanese is nonexistent. I'll still probably say Nan-oh in my head. KeepSmilingItMakesPeopleWonder, her brother is in the Yakuza, which is basically the Japanese mafia. I'm taking a few liberties with the Bleach storylines obviously, as I don't know if the Rukongai actually has a mafia, but I assume they'd have some sort of organized crime.**

**Now on to the main point, I got a review saying I was basically going too slow and it was getting boring :( Unfortunatly I have quite a bit of it already written and now I'm debating if I should rework the story and cut things, the only problem with that is it will definitely slow down my updating and it will catch me up to where I'm still writing which slows it down even more. Maybe I'll just leave it as is and hope people will skim when they get bored.**

**I know the story isn't action packed, but I'm really enjoying just getting into the characters and fleshing them out since we actually know so little about Shunsui and Nanao. For them to work and be in love, I figured there had to be something more to it than she randomly loves a womanizing drunk and he's a masochist that loves being hit and shot down. In my head they were such a perfect odd couple that it was sort of like Beauty and the Beast in that someone has to bend before anything can change in the relationship (I love that song, by the way). In my defense for the slowness if you really look it over Mamoru has only been around for like 2 or 3 days, it takes a while to let the truth come out. Maybe I shouldn't have let so much happen every single day, or just kept their back stories in my head and not in writing. Sigh, alright well, I'll see what I can do. Sorry if updates take longer. Thank you all so much again for the wonderful reviews! Work was awful today and it was nice to come home to :)  
**


	15. Patrol

The trip to her house was a short one with shunpo, and Nanao made quick work of entering the house and checking all the faucets even though she was well aware that none of them were running. She kept a close watch on Mamoru's reiatsu throughout and everything seemed to be normal. Returning to the main room of the house she found Kyouraku perusing her bookshelf.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked crossing her arms impatiently. She must have been in such a hurry she forgot to shut him outside the apartment.

"Yes," he said easily and without further explanation, leaving the bookshelf and wandering over to the window. "I've never gotten to just investigate Nanao-chan's apartment. The only time I got to come in here was to help you home when you were injured and you always kicked me out so fast," he finished with a whine.

"It's not really appropriate to be seen having my Taicho in my living quarters," she said sensibly turning her back to him and going over to organize some of the books he'd already managed to mess up. "Especially when I don't have an extra room. I'd rather avoid the scandal, thank you very much. I'd prefer if you didn't break that, sir."

Kyouraku put down the decorative glass float he'd been examining and grinned at her. "How do you do that?"

"I'm surprised you don't know," she said putting the last book back and moving to fix a painting he had somehow tilted. "Haven't the recruits told you? I had Kurotsuchi-Taicho put eyes in the back of my head."

Kyouraku burst into laughter and said, "I actually hadn't heard that rumor. Do they really say that?"

Nanao humored him with a half smile and replied, "So I've been told," as she reached down to pick up the bookmark that had fallen on the floor under a small side table. He really was a one-man hurricane. She felt sorry for the maid that came to his house once a week. Just as she reached the bookmark, Mamoru's reiatsu blazed like a small bomb going off in her mind. She jerked up cracking the back of her skull on the table and quickly hit the floor again curling into a ball and clutching the back of her head in agony.

"Nanao!" Kyouraku cried out, and she shortly found herself trying to get up and blink the stars out of her eyes while a large warm hand on her shoulder kept her restrained. "You shouldn't move yet. What happened? You probably gave yourself a concussion."

"I'm fine, Taicho," she assured him as her eyesight started to return to normal. "Please let me up."

"Not until you tell me what is going on with you," he said seriously, and she sighed having met with that particular tone before. It was most often used when she was overworking herself again, and he was finally forcing her to take a break. Over the years she'd learned it was utterly pointless to fight. Beyond that fact, Mamoru's reiatsu was still flaring and she didn't think she could do a patrol without taking off to be at his side. What was going on with him?

"I was tracking Mamoru-san's reiatsu to apologize to him later, but he's in the lower districts of the Rukongai and his reiatsu keeps amping up to fighting levels," she admitted evenly, still sitting on her floor. "I need to be excused from patrol, sir."

Kyouraku sighed, but simply helped her to her feet. "I saw him earlier," he offered casually. "A messenger came to tell him the 2nd was ready to move."

"Move where?" Nanao asked dumbly trying to make sense of her thoughts through the throbbing pain radiating from the back of her skull.

"I assume they are moving on whatever shady stuff the Yakuza came here to do," Kyouraku said dubiously. "I would think you'd have a better idea than I would of what they are working on, given the amount of time you've spent with Egami."

"Oh," Nanao replied thoughtfully. If that was the case, then everything was probably going as planned. Her brother and his associates had been researching hollows earlier after all. Perhaps they were fighting an influx of hollows in the Rukongai. It would certainly explain why the Higurashi family and the Shinigami would be willing to work together. The Higurashi family had probably promised the residents of that district protection for a small fee, and even if Shinigami ignored some Hollow activity in Rukongai, they wouldn't ignore a large surge of it. She'd be in deep trouble if she not only skived off patrol, but also messed up an official 2nd division operation by way of her unexpected presence. She was just going to have to trust her brother to come back safely in this situation. "Do you know the kido for this?" she asked pointing weakly to her throbbing head and ignoring the implicit question in her Taicho's last comment.

Kyouraku looked at her almost sadly for a moment and then lifted his hand to cup the side of her face. She felt a cool soothing sensation wash out from his points of contact with her skin to the rest of her skull, and she couldn't help but lean into his palm. "Thank you, Taicho," she said softly as he pulled his hand away.

"No problem," he answered gruffly. "Do you still need to be excused from patrol?"

"No, sir," she replied. "I don't think anyone would appreciate my interference. Shall we go then?"

"Sure," he said simply heading towards her door. She was worried for a moment that she'd upset him again somehow, until he stopped suddenly at the door and grinned over his shoulder at her. "I forgot to get a tour of the bedroom."

She narrowed her eyes and put both hands firmly on his back pushing him out the door. "In your dreams," she said sarcastically.

"Every night, Nanao-chan," he confirmed with a smirk.

The rest of the patrol was uneventful, just like she expected it would be. Nothing serious was ever really happening in the 1st district, and it wasn't like they were there to stop crime within the Rukongai. The point of the patrol was to go along portions of Seireitei's walls and make sure all was well there. Overall it was a few hours of incredible boredom, and Nanao still couldn't believe her Taicho had signed them up for it.

At least the ease of the patrol allowed her to keep a constant watch on Mamoru's reiatsu. It would flare and quite on several occasions, and she would get nervous and calm in turn. Nanao was suddenly almost glad that she hadn't been able to find her brother in the past. At least then, she could maintain a steady level of worry for him in the back of her mind instead of these obnoxious bursts of full out panic. It didn't help that their last interaction had been such a horrible experience. All she could think was that if he got hurt or died now she would never forgive herself for what she hadsaid and done.

Mamoru's reiatsu was calming back down for the 5th time when she felt an arm snake around her waist stopping her mid-step. Nanao blinked and glanced at her Taicho wondering what the heck he thought he was doing. Not that his arm didn't feel warm and comforting, but it certainly shouldn't be around her.

"Ne, Nanao-chan, you need to look where you're going," he said nodding out ahead of them. She looked in the same direction and saw the massive flight of stairs she had been just about to step out over and more than likely gone tumbling down before she realized what happened. She was ashamed enough to blush and gently pulled away from him instead of hitting him upside the head.

"Sorry, Taicho, my mind keeps wandering," she explained lamely.

"So I've noticed," he said with a quiet chuckle, "What'd that fan ever do to you anyway?"

Nanao was confused for the briefest of moments before she looked down and saw the fan in her hands, which she had absentmindedly twisted and deformed beyond salvaging. She quickly tucked the poor thing up her sleeve to dispose of later.

"I suppose that's it for patrol then," he said calmly. Nanao was confused yet again until she glanced around and noticed they were at the end of their patrol route. "Shall we head back?"

Nanao nodded her head and started to follow before stopping dead. Glancing over her shoulder at the Rukongai she focused a bit to make sure she wasn't reading it wrong. No, she was right, Mamoru was headed back towards the Seireitei at a leisurely pace and his reiatsu seemed to have stabilized out more than it had been in the past few hours. Whatever had been going on must have ended, and in their favor.

"Nanao-chan?" her Taicho questioned.

"It's nothing, sir," she said flashing him a rare smile. "Let's head back." She felt a weight on her shoulders lift and she felt like she was bouncing as she walked. Everything was going to be just fine. Kyouraku watched her as she glided past him and she turned around when she realized he still hadn't moved. "Are you coming?"

"Yare, yare Nanao-chan, I'm coming," he said grinning at her. "Merely enjoying the scenery." He winked at her and gave her an obvious once over lingering on her backside. She rolled her eyes, but didn't reprimand him. Sometimes there really was no point. The two of them walked into the Seireitei side by side and it was a nice change from when she usually moved one step behind.

She started to turn right, but he continued further on. "Taicho?" she called out after him. "The 8th is this way."

"Silly Nanao-chan, I know that. I'm headed to the 13th," he said innocently. "Jyuu had another fit today, and I wanted to stop by. You know how the coughing keeps him up at night. Why don't you come along? He always enjoys your conversation, and has often commented that you brew the best tea."

She was torn as she really did want to get home, but she could hardly say no to checking on a friend, and besides she could spend time there and then find Mamoru when she left. "Alright," she said moving to catch up with him. "Was it a bad one?"

"Not bad enough to go to the 4th," Kyouraku said giving her a shrug. The two walked the rest of the way in companionable silence until they reached Ukitake's darkened home.

"It looks like he may be asleep after all," Nanao said trying to detect any light issuing from the house.

"Nonsense," Kyouraku said. "You know Jyuu, he's probably awake and bored out of his mind, but doesn't want to trouble anyone." Kyouraku rapped on the door loudly and waited whistling a little song. After a few moments there was still no noise from the house so Kyouraku knocked again.

"Sir, I really think" Nanao started, but was cut off as the door slid open showing Ukitake looking very sleep disheveled.

"Shunsui? Nanao-san?" he said looking confused. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to check up on you old friend," Kyouraku said easily. "How are you doing?"

"Doing? Shunsui, what are" Ukitake began, but then cut himself off glancing at Nanao. "I'm doing better. It wasn't a bad one. Would you both like to come in?"

"We'd love to keep you company," Kyouraku said with his comfortable smile. "Come on Nanao-chan, you can brew us that delightful tea if you don't mind."

"Of course not," she said, although she was still slightly perplexed. It looked to her like Ukitake had been sleeping just fine, and that they were keeping him up more than any coughing was. The two friends knew each other best though, and it wasn't the first time she hadn't followed some or all of their conversation. She followed her Taicho into the house as Ukitake lit lamps in front of them.

"You know where the kitchen is Nanao-san," Ukitake said, seeming as if he was trying to stifle a yawn. "Make yourself at home. I really appreciate you coming to see me."

"I'm just glad to see you're doing well," Nanao said kindly. "I'll be right back."

She walked down the hall moving towards the kitchen, and wondered vaguely if she should bother to call her Taicho out on his odd behavior for the evening. Honestly, she figured it was probably pointless as when he didn't want to tell her things he would just distract her from the subject by making up haikus about certain parts of her anatomy. A few times she'd tried to ignore them and continued attempting to get an explanation, but then the haikus would just become more and more lewd until the point where she felt like she had to hit him on behalf of women everywhere. Basically he always succeeded in getting her off topic when he really tried. Sighing she started rummaging around the kitchen and wondered what trouble Ukitake and Kyouraku were brewing up now.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was an amazing response. Thank you all for the reviews and constructive criticism. Seems like the general consensus is that while it is not fast paced action, the story is still going ok. I can't tell you how happy that makes me! I'm glad I don't have to go through and cut all the little details that made me so excited to write. Thanks for keeping me on the right track.  
**


	16. Late Nights

"You better have a good reason for waking me up at this hour of the morning," Jyuushiro said sitting down and yawning.

"I had to keep an eye on her," Shunsui said glancing at the hallway Nanao had just disappeared down. "You're the one that wouldn't let me camp outside her door or drug her. Patrol only lasts for so long, and she wouldn't have just stayed with me for no reason. Besides she likes you better than me."

"Someone is still depressed," Jyuushiro observed. "What happened now?"

"She's in love with the creep," Shunsui grumbled tracking her reiatsu moving around the kitchen.

"Did she tell you that?' Jyuushiro asked raising an eyebrow and looking mildly more interested.

"No," Shunsui admitted and moved to defend himself at the incredulous look on his friend's face. "She didn't have to. It was obvious."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Jyuushiro said sighing. "How was it obvious?"

"She was acting completely strange and off, and when I finally got her to tell me what was going on she said she needed the night off because she was tracking Egami's reiatsu and it was spiking like he was in a fight," Shunsui said grumpily.

"Ok, so she wanted to help a friend in a fight," Jyuushiro said keeping his skepticism evident.

"I told her he was on a mission and she agreed to patrol after that, but you should have seen her Jyuu," Shunsui said sighing miserably. "I've never seen her like that. I, of course, started tracking Egami's reiatsu as well, and every time it got higher I thought Nanao was going to have a full blown anxiety attack coupled with heart failure. She destroyed her favorite fan without noticing and then almost plunged to her death over a flight of stairs." Jyuushiro rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic retelling, but kept his silence preferring to let Shunsui get it all out.

"And when it was done, and he was safely on his way back" Shunsui continued, "you could just tell. All the anxiety just drained out of her. She looked like a woman who had just been proposed to by the love of her life, and I could have sworn she floated back into the Seireitei. She was even in too good of a mood to get upset when I commented on her butt."

"Have you ever considered that your way of wooing her lacks a certain finesse?" Jyuushiro asked exasperated.

"You're missing the point, Jyuu," Shunsui replied. "I've never seen her worked up like that. If that doesn't tell you she's in love with him then I don't know what sort of proof you could possibly need."

"Perhaps actual physical evidence," Jyuushiro supplied. "If, for example, I were to see her fling herself into his arms, declare her love, and then kiss him, I would believe it. As it is, you only have your half-baked hypotheses. Besides, I have seen her behave exactly the way you just described."

"When?" Shunsui asked with obvious disbelief.

"Whenever you've been assigned to a dangerous mission or been put in the 4th for injuries," Jyuushiro said shrugging. "She destroyed one of my favorite books while waiting for you to come back through the gates one time. Of course, she was incredibly sorry, but I still mourn for that poor book."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better," Shunsui pouted. "Nanao would never hurt a defenseless book."

"It's true. Alright, do you remember when you came back from that mission after that bomb dropped on that small town, and you wouldn't let Nanao go because you didn't want her to see all the fallout?" Jyuushiro asked trying another approach.

"Vaguely," Shunsui nodded.

"Well, do you remember how right when you got back you were sent to the 4th because Nanao had fractured her wrist running papers to the 13th?"

"Yes," Shunsui said, obviously having much more memory for Nanao's doings than his own.

"She didn't slip like she told you, Shun," he said easily. "I saw the whole thing from my office window, and was so shocked I couldn't even go to check on her for a moment. She was completely out of it and totally misjudged a shunpo step. She took a flying leap right off the building. Then she tried to refuse medical attention saying she had somewhere to be, and only allowed us to take her there the moment I felt your reiatsu come back through the gate safe and sound. That day too, the anxiety just drained out of her, as you said." Jyuushiro took in Shunsui's surprised face and continued on.

"Look, I'm just saying that even if what you say is true, and I'm not saying it is, but if she does love Egami-san, then she loves you an equal amount. From what I've observed she's just as flighty and worried when you aren't at her side. I have more examples if you'd like? Let's see, there was the time you were put in the 4th because of a Hollow and were unconscious for several days. I actually had the 8th division's 4th seat come to me and ask me to check up on her because everyone thought she was ill, but the only way she could have been declared sick was if distraction counted as an illness."

"I get it," Shunsui said thoughtfully. "She really acts that way?"

"You never get the chance to see it," Jyuushiro confirmed. "By the time you see her again she's just angry at you for scaring the daylights out of her and forces you to the office to fill out paperwork. I can't tell you how shocked I was the first time I saw her fretful behavior over you. I honestly thought she was going to throw herself at you and hug you when you walked through the gate because she'd been so worried, and instead she walked right up to you and kido blasted you three feet backwards yelling about how irresponsible it was to go on a mission without taking proper backup. My theory is that there is a direct correlation between how angry she gets and how worried she was, if that helps you gauge it."

"Interesting," Shunsui said looking considerably more content. "What I still don't understand is how they are so close so fast. I know they were old childhood friends, but that hardly stands to explain Nanao's level of worry. She's never even mentioned the man before."

"Has Nanao-san mentioned any of her past at all?" Jyuushiro asked truly curious.

"I suppose not," Shunsui replied thinking back over the years. "I suppose I made the mistake of assuming she didn't have much of a past beyond the Gotei 13."

"Seems like she's done with the tea," Jyuushiro commented lightly as both men felt Nanao leaving the kitchen. "You owe me for this one," he said with a sigh. He then proceeded to fake a coughing fit just as Nanao entered the room.

"Alright, Jyuu?" Shunsui asked with the appropriate amount of worry on his face when his coughing died down.

"It's truly not that bad," Jyuushiro said with a weak smile.

"The tea should help, at least for your throat," Nanao offered kindly as she filled their cups. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the 4th?"

"Ah, Ran-chan was right," Shunsui said interrupting. "Nanao-chan is going to be such a good mother." He smiled wider when she glared at him.

"I'll be just fine, Nanao-san," Jyuushiro said with a smile. "No need to bother Retsu-san."

"If you say so," Nanao said taking a seat beside her Taicho.

"Nanao-chan, do you know what would make Jyuu feel lots better?" Shunsui asked conspiratorially.

"I don't think I want to know," she replied, watching him uneasily and glancing at Ukitake to see if he knew what Kyouraku was talking about.

"I bet he'd feel a lot younger and healthier if he were an uncle," Shunsui said excitedly. "Nothing makes a man feel more alive than having the next generation looking up to him."

"Are some of your siblings having children, Ukitake-Taicho?" Nanao asked the man in confusion.

"No, no, Nanao-chan," Shunsui chided before Jyuushiro could respond, "We should have children, like we were planning earlier, and make Jyuu an uncle. We could have twins, wouldn't that be adorable?"

Both Jyuushiro and Nanao just stared at him for a moment. Jyuushiro really couldn't understand Shunsui's approach with Nanao. He knew that Shunsui's flirting had been more of a friendly joking nature when it'd first come about, and that there had been a long period of time where Shunsui had struggled with his changing emotions towards the now mature fukutaicho, but he really didn't get why Shunsui couldn't at least try and make an effort once he'd realized he had serious feelings for the girl. Nanao was not one to take the 'I love you' sentiment away from being propositioned to bear Shunsui's children.

"Would you rather be an uncle or a father?" Nanao asked Jyuushiro suddenly.

"What?" he questioned, wondering where this was going.

"Well as I am apparently to be treated like a brood mare for the betterment of your health, I might as well just have children with you," she said calmly and took a sip of her tea.

"You wouldn't," Shunsui said glowering.

"I thought this was all for Ukitake-Taicho's sake," Nanao pointed out putting on an inquisitive face. "And what makes a man more proud and happy than to have a strong son of his own?"

Jyuushiro laughed at his friend's grumpy face and played along. "Well, I have always wanted children."

"They'd be quite attractive, what with your white hair and my indigo eyes," she said nodding. "And with us as the parents we could count on them having a high level of reiatsu."

"They'd be seated officers in no time," Jyuushiro agreed. "We could retire early with them to take over."

"And live in the country," Nanao followed.

"My family's estate at Ugendo," he said smiling fondly. "Then you could swim in the lake whenever you liked."

Nanao blushed at that comment wishing she'd never let the previous fukutaicho talk her into skinny-dipping as a child. Glancing over at her Taicho's distressed look at the turn this conversation had taken, she decided to be brave. "Only if you'd swim with me," she replied smiling subtly.

"Nanao-chan's too young for children," Shunsui said finally having enough.

Both Nanao and Jyuushiro laughed at that. "I suppose we'll have to put off our plans for the time being, Ukitake-Taicho," Nanao said with feigned sadness.

"Yes, Nanao-san, perhaps sometime in the future. It really did sound lovely," Jyuushiro replied.

"Oh, don't pout, Kyouraku-Taicho," Nanao said glancing over at him again. "I'm sure you'll find someone to have children with too."

"Yes, I'm sure your mother would be more than happy to arrange a marriage with one of the nice young daughters of one of the other noble houses," Jyuushiro said taking joy in his friends horrified expression. If he was going to be used to keep Nanao at Shunsui's side, then he was sure as heck going to at least get a laugh out of it.

"Urgh," Shunsui said doing an overdramatic shiver. "I'm going to have nightmares now. Nanao-chan you'll have to comfort me!" With that he lunged at her to pull her into a hug, and she quickly rolled sideways while retrieving one of Ukitake's discarded books, and smacked his arms away. "So cruel."

"Why would you want children anyway?" Nanao huffed fixing her glasses as she looked at him. "You still are one."

"I can be mature when I want to be," he whined.

"Too bad you never want to be," Jyuushiro said with a laugh and an added cough just for good measure.

"Well there is a definite difference between being immature by nature and being immature by choice," Shunsui defended with a smile.

"Yes, the latter is more frustrating," Nanao commented, setting Jyuushiro off laughing again.

"I would contest that Yachiru-chan is much more frustrating than myself," Shunsui said proudly.

"At least with her, you can get her to do what you want by bribing her with candy," Nanao said rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps you haven't offered me the proper motivational bribes yet," Kyouraku pointed out raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not buying you sake," she said moving to clean up their now empty teacups.

"I can buy my own sake," he replied watching her intently.

"Then I couldn't possibly think of anything to bribe you with," she said gathering everything on to a tray and standing up. "I certainly can't bribe you to do work by giving you time off."

"Would you like some suggestions?" he asked huskily following her movements with his eyes.

"Absolutely not," she replied sharply to his tone, her eyes snapping up from the tray to meet his. Shunsui smiled with satisfaction as she turned to leave the room, knowing that he'd gotten his point across. He wanted her, and wasn't afraid to let her know it. He was content to watch her walk away as many times as she had to until she saw that he was the only one for her. Besides, he sure did like the view.

"She's going to continue to think that all you want from her is sex if you persist in doing things like that," Jyuushiro said recapturing his attention once Nanao was safely out of earshot.

"I can't help it, Jyuu. She's so much fun to rile up," he said happily. "Now do you mind faking a large coughing fit so that we have to stay the night in case you need something?"

"You really do owe me for this," Jyuushiro said sighing. "You're going to take my 3rd seats for a day to start, and I'll think of other things as it goes along."

"Whatever you need," Shunsui said smiling. "She's coming back, make it look good."

"How she puts up with you on a 24 hour basis I will never know," Jyuushiro said, but his smile betrayed his amusement. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, this week has been crazy I had to sleep for like 16 hours straight just to be functional again. Then I woke up and was like I need to update! I've been a bit slow because I try to force myself to write at least a half a chapter for every chapter I post, so that I don't catch up to where I'm writing too soon and have the quality go down because I don't have enough time to reread and edit and make changes. I always have to tweak things when I'm rereading to post. Thanks for the positive reviews, can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one!**


	17. Early Mornings

Nanao woke up the next morning to silence and was glad she couldn't hear Ukitake-Taicho struggling for breath anymore. He'd had a big coughing fit before they all decided to turn in last night, and she and Kyouraku-Taicho had decided to stay and look after him. She'd been disappointed at losing the chance to apologize to her brother, but Mamoru was fine, and she'd felt his reiatsu safely enter the Seireitei late last night. There would be time to apologize later, and some things were just more important, like a good friend's health.

She rolled up the futon she'd borrowed from Ukitake the night before and headed out to the living room to check on her Taicho. He was still sleeping soundly on the couch, and she paused to pull his discarded blankets up and over him again. Nanao padded down the hallway to listen for any telltale coughing by Ukitake's door. Not hearing any, she moved on to the kitchen and brewed some tea deciding to just go straight to the office and get down to work before trying to find her brother later on in the day. He was more than likely going to sleep in after whatever mission he'd been on, and she'd prefer him in a good mood when she went to see him.

She remembered quite a few times in their childhood when she'd woken him earlier than he'd liked and he'd been a grouch for the rest of the day. Nanao had always been an early riser and on one such occasion, she'd woken him up in the early morning hours to see a rainbow after a night of storms. Ever since then, whenever she woke him up early he'd open his eyes and say, 'it better not be another damn rainbow.' Nanao smiled to herself at the memory, and wondered if she should make some food to further bribe him with when she apologized.

"Good morning, Nanao-san," a warm voice greeted from behind her.

"Good morning Ukitake-Taicho," she said turning to look at him. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better, thank you, Nanao-san," he replied smiling. "I'll be even better if there is extra tea?"

"Of course," Nanao said returning his smile good-naturedly. She'd assumed he'd be up shortly if he'd slept all right and had made enough for the both of them. It was funny how over the years she'd naturally gotten used to taking care of both men. She supposed Kyouraku and Ukitake came as a packaged deal. Although you didn't see his third seats dragging her Taicho home after a night at the bars. Perhaps she could convince them that it's what Ukitake would want. It would serve her Taicho right to be dragged home stumbling drunk by the two of them.

"Thank you," Ukitake said as he moved over to sit by the table. "I imagine Shunsui is still sleeping."

"Does he ever wake up before noon?" Nanao asked rhetorically, moving to get cups.

"Not often," Ukitake conceded. "Are you headed to the office shortly?"

"Yes," she replied. "I figured I'd try to get somewhat back on schedule with it all."

"I don't know what the 8th would do without you," Ukitake said accepting a cup from her.

"Probably find another poor soul to fill the fukutaicho position," Nanao said sitting down next to him. "And if the Soutaicho has any sense, he'll make sure it's an unattractive older man."

Ukitake let out a chuckle at that. "I believe he tried that before Yadomaru-san took the position."

"How did that end?" Nanao asked with genuine interest.

"I believe the man quit shortly after he walked in on Shunsui sleeping with his daughters in the office," Ukitake said sipping his tea. "All three of them at the same time."

"Of course," Nanao said sighing. "Does it ever end any other way?"

A moment of silence passed before Ukitake piped up again. "Shunsui has tamed down quite a bit over the past few years."

"Getting old?" Nanao quipped.

"Perhaps," he replied grinning. "Though it is hard to ignore the small fact, that his waning interest in other women has directly coincided with his rising interest in one woman in particular."

"You obviously don't see how many women are with him every night out at the bars," Nanao said watching him closely. Ukitake very rarely made comments on her and Kyouraku's relationship, and she didn't know why he would start now. Although, perhaps she was making a mistake in assuming that he was implying that the particular woman was her.

"And how many times has he left them to accompany you home?" Ukitake asked calmly. Or perhaps not.

"Never without complaint or bribery," Nanao responded narrowing her eyes, not liking where this was going.

"And with complaint and bribery?" Ukitake pushed.

"Always," Nanao admitted grudgingly. "Which doesn't say anything about the nights I don't go and get him."

"You can only ask so much of a man when you aren't offering anything in return," Ukitake said shrugging.

"You should only offer something when you know it will be appreciated," Nanao countered stiffly. She should have known he would take his best friend's side were the topic to ever come up. Where generally she admired Ukitake's loyalty to her Taicho, in this situation she could do with a little less of it.

"Fair enough," Ukitake said in a placating tone. He then assessed that it was the appropriate time to change the subject. "Would you like anything for breakfast?"

"No, thank you," Nanao said quietly. "I really should be on my way. I'm glad you are feeling better." Ukitake just nodded pleasantly enough as she rose to wash out her cup. "Please send a messenger if you need me for anything Ukitake-Taicho."

"Of course," he said kindly. "Would you like me to walk you to the office?"

"I can take care of myself. Thank you, though," she said formally. Exiting the house quickly, she set out for the office at a brisk pace.

"Eavesdropping isn't nice, Shunsui," Jyuushiro said when her figure disappeared outside the window.

"It's not really eavesdropping if you know I'm there the whole time," he replied, ambling into the room.

"How long have you been awake?" Jyuushiro asked refilling his teacup.

"Since Nanao-chan came to check on me earlier," Shunsui said grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"Planning on following her into work?" Jyuushiro asked.

"I'll be napping on the roof of the 8th shortly," Shunsui agreed easily. A moment of silence passed between. "Thank you for the attempt."

"You aren't the only one getting tired of this whole thing dragging out," Jyuushiro said with a shrug. "You either need to convince her you're serious or move on."

"I have absolutely no desire to move on," Shunsui said honestly.

"She will more than likely want to see Egami-san again if she was as worried as you say," Jyuushiro pointed out.

"And I will be one step behind her," Shunsui replied confidently. "I'm not sure what is going on, but until I figure it out I'm keeping close to her, especially around Egami. I don't trust him."

"Because of our last encounter with him or because of his less than platonic interest in Nanao-san?" Jyuushiro asked.

"Both reasons," Shunsui answered with no shame. "I'll see you later Jyuu."

With that, Shunsui gave his friend a wave and left the house following his fukutaicho's footsteps. Jyuushiro watched him go and contemplated whether or not it was too late in life to get more sensible friends.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's a short one, but better than nothing right? Ugh, I'd write more, but I'm falling asleep at my computer while I do this, which is sad because it's only like 11 PM. Work makes me an old lady. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the extra Ukitake time :)  
**


	18. Apologies

Nanao had set a strict working pace for herself that morning. She figured if she could just work hard straight through the entire day she might actually be able to leave on time. In the back of her mind she'd registered Kyouraku-Taicho's reiatsu lingering on the roof, but decided it wasn't worth trying to urge him to do work. No, it was better to leave him there and get her work done in peace. She was busy working without pause through the lunch hour when her Taicho finally decided to come down off the roof and into the office.

"Morning, Nanao-chan," he said with a lazy yawn as he plopped down on the couch.

"Good afternoon, sir," she said coldly not looking up from her work. The budget for the last month had something seriously wrong with it, and she couldn't figure out where it had gone astray. "How was your nap?"

"Refreshing as always," he said happily. "You should have woken me up this morning. I'd have walked you to work."

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't have a crowbar handy to pry you out of your bed," she said scathingly. It was a long worn routine between the two of them and currently she just wanted to get her work done in silence. Nanao was well aware that Kyouraku was actually a very alert sleeper in the sense that he always woke up quickly when necessary, but then again Kyouraku saw very few things as necessary. Like his laziness, Kyouraku's inability to wake up at any decent hour or in any suitable amount of time was by choice more so than actual physical necessity.

"Perhaps whispering sweet nothings in my ear may have a more positive effect, my darling lovely Nanao-chan," Kyouraku suggested.

"I fear that would only result in me being pulled into bed with you, Taicho," she said adjusting some numbers on the budget sheet.

"As I said, a more positive effect," he reaffirmed.

"Taicho, do you know what this enormous charge is for?" she asked holding up the budget paperwork so he could see and completely ignoring his previous comments.

"Ah, that may be from when I tried to start the 8th division band," he said squinting at the price.

"When did you start a band?" she asked surprised.

"I said tried, Nanao-chan," he replied with a tsk. "It seemed like a good idea at the time, but Fukuda-chan turned out to be unable to sing a note, and Doi-kun couldn't get the hang of the shamisen at all, so it didn't really work out."

"And this charge below it, sir?" Nanao asked trying not to growl at the idiot sitting across from her.

"Ah, that is probably the tab from the bar we went to drink away our sorrows about not being able to form a band," Kyouraku said shrugging.

"Kyouraku-Taicho both of these charges are going to be paid by you personally," she said going back over the budget. "We don't have the money within the division to pay for them, and they have nothing to do with the Gotei 13."

"A division band would have been good for morale, Nanao-chan," he defended.

"You'll pay for them or I will personally tell Kenpachi-Taicho that you want to fight him," Nanao said sternly.

"You are truly merciless Nanao-chan," he whined. "How would you feel if I got injured?"

"I'd feel like it served you right," Nanao replied calmly now that the budget was starting to work out again. Kyouraku continued to grumble in the corner, but Nanao quickly tuned him out reworking her math.

"Ne, Nanao-chan?" he finally asked after a few moments, pulling her attention back to him. "Are you going to get lunch soon?"

"I'll do it later," she replied distractedly as she grabbed one of the training schedules.

"But Jyuu told me you didn't eat breakfast either," Kyouraku said seriously.

"I'm not hungry, Taicho," she said adjusting some of the times on the sheet.

"Nanao-chan should take better care of herself," Kyouraku said pushing himself off the couch.

Nanao sighed realizing he wasn't going to let it go. "I'll ask someone to bring me some food from the mess hall. Will that satisfy you?"

"You should take a break and go out for some food yourself," Kyouraku said stretching as he walked towards her desk. His stretch did interesting things to his chest and arm muscles and Nanao quickly averted her eyes. The last thing she needed was to be caught ogling. "I'll even treat."

"And then tell everyone we went on a date?" she asked sarcastically having experienced just that in the past with him. "No thank you."

"Nanao-chan if - ," he started, but was cut off as a hell butterfly flew in through the window. Nanao lifted her hand and let the butterfly land listening intently to the message.

"There is a short debriefing at the 1st for any superior officer interested in the Higurashi family's mission status," Nanao said emotionlessly. "I presume you don't want to attend, sir."

"Will you be attending?" Kyouraku asked placing his previously discarded hat back on his head.

"It is good to keep abreast of Gotei 13 mission statuses, sir," she answered noncommittally.

"Then I suppose we're going," he replied, and she couldn't entirely suppress the look of surprise that crossed her features.

"As you like, Taicho," she said finally, standing up. The two made their way to the 1st division in silence mostly, and by the time they reached the 1st Nanao had already started scouring the area with her eyes looking for Mamoru. She wondered slightly how she was going to get away from her Taicho to talk to him, and she figured it would be a futile endeavor given the way he'd been sticking close to her. Not that she could blame him. It wasn't everyday she broke down and ended up crying in his arms. She flinched just thinking about it, and wondered where her cool demeanor had run off to.

Walking down the hallway Nanao spotted Mamoru talking to some of his associates up ahead and tried to steady herself. She didn't miss the sideways glance Kyouraku gave her and she offered him a weak half smile in compensation. Mamoru seemed to sense her near and looked up to catch her eyes. She expected to see anger, but only saw a quiet resignation there. She was surprised that that look stung her heart more than anything she had anticipated seeing.

"Shunsui, Nanao-san, you decided to come," Ukitake said joining them from the right.

"Nanao-chan says it's good to know what is going on in soul society," Kyouraku answered for both of them. "Actually she said abreast of the going ons in soul society, but she told me years ago that I was no longer allowed to use that word because I can't help but use it as a jumping off point to talk about breasts. I don't really see why she made such a big fuss of it though, as I only ever had compliments for her breasts. You know what they say, anything over a handful is wasteful."

"Ah," Ukitake said looking exasperated by his ridiculous friend. Nanao vaguely registered all of this, but couldn't stop herself from glancing back over at Mamoru every few moments where he stood talking to his female companion, Rika. In her defense, it wasn't like Kyouraku and Ukitake's present conversation really deserved any of her attention.

"How are you feeling Ukitake-Taicho?" Nanao asked finally trying to stop herself from bolting to Mamoru's side and apologizing profusely. She should have never hit him or said that he was the reason she was in danger.

"Quite well," Ukitake answered truthfully. "Thank you for asking Nanao-san. Shunsui, I believe Toshiro-san wanted to have a word with you and I before the meeting if he could. I promised him I'd bring you over." He gestured over to where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were arguing. Neither party seemed remotely interested in saying anything to the two Taichos at all.

"It looks like they're busy," Kyouraku answered easily. "I'll speak with him later."

"I believe it would be best if we do it now," Ukitake said in a voice that clearly stated 'you owe me'. "You don't mind do you Nanao-san? It will just take a moment."

Nanao tried to hide her eagerness to get away from the two of them and said calmly, "Of course not. Do what you need to do, Taicho." She watched the two men move over to the arguing duo, and didn't miss her Taicho's lingering pace. He obviously didn't want to leave her on her own for any extended period of time. Yet another reason it was better not to have emotional breakdowns in front of the man. Kyouraku glanced back over his shoulder at her and his expression grew darker. Nanao was confused for a moment before she heard Mamoru's voice behind her.

"Ise-san, do you have a moment?"

She spun around quickly and was discouraged to see the distance in his expression. "Of course, I do Mamoru-san. I was just about to come over to speak with you." The two moved a bit further away from the gathering groups outside the 1st.

"Ise-san, I-" Mamoru started, but she quickly cut him off.

"Mamoru, please stop. I'm so sorry about everything. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. All you've ever done was to protect me, and you were trying to do the same the other day. I wanted to say this all last night, but you were on your mission, and I was terrified all night following your reiatsu, and I'm so thankful you're ok, and I'm so sorry," she rambled out.

"Nanao," he sighed.

"No," she said firmly. "Please don't stop me. I shouldn't have hit you or said what I said. You would never put me in danger, and I understand you don't like my Taicho. A lot of people think just as you do when they don't really know him, and-"

"And you love him," Mamoru interrupted calmly as he held up a hand to silence her. "I shouldn't have said what I said knowing the way you felt. You're not stupid, you must see something redeeming in the idiot that I have yet to make out. I was frightened for your well being and let it get out of hand. I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Nanao replied adamantly. She wanted to cry because she was so relieved that it seemed as if she'd been forgiven. She held the tears back if only out of fear that Kyouraku would rush over upon seeing them. "You aren't the one that lost control and reacted illogically."

"I've never seen love make a person logical," Mamoru said with a chuckle. "It just shows you're human Nao-chan."

"Either way," she continued, "I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

"Nao, there isn't a thing in this world you could say or do that would stop me from forgiving you," he said seriously. "You're my little sister, and I love you."

"Onii-san," she said quietly back, knowing her eyes were getting watery and ignoring it. She wondered vaguely how those around them would react if cold-hearted Ise-san threw herself forward and hugged him. Her brother's presence really did make her regress to her childish emotional personality.

"But you were right," he said with a sigh, stopping any thoughts of an impromptu hug. "It was me that put you in danger, not him."

"What?" she asked looking horrified.

"He would want to hurt whoever I'm near, but what does he care about some random Taicho and fukutaicho in the Gotei 13," Mamoru clarified. "I should have never had the contact that I did. I had just so badly wanted to be a part of your life again that I let my better sense get away from me."

"Mamoru, that's not true," Nanao replied firmly. "I just said that because I was angry."

"It doesn't make it any less right," he said sighing. "I should have stayed far away from you."

"It wouldn't have mattered," she defended. "If I'd seen you in that meeting, I'd have tracked you down no matter what. It's not fair that he can still hurt us all these years later."

"Then should I hunt him down? Should I kill him?" Mamoru asked seriously.

"Mamoru, you know that isn't what I meant," she said.

"It's the only real solution, Nao," he replied calmly. "That or I stay away from you."

"Could it be done with all the protection he's set up?" Nanao asked after a moments pause. "If I went-"

"Absolutely not," Mamoru almost roared back. Nanao flinched and quite a few heads turned their way. Mamoru gave them a weak smile and turned back to her to say more quietly, "You aren't going anywhere near him, and I'm certainly not going to let you have a man's blood on your hands no matter how despicable he is."

"And I'm supposed to allow you to do it? I've fought and killed before," Nanao defended harshly.

"Hollows, Nao-chan, you've killed Hollows," he argued softly. "It's not the same thing. Unless your Taicho has allowed you to go on killing sprees I'm unaware of."

She blushed lightly and admitted, "No, he'd never let me near a situation like that. Not for lack of trying on my part."

"Stop trying," Mamoru said harshly with a haunted look. "If I hate everything else about your Taicho, I will respect that. He knows the difference, so listen to him. No one should have to look another human in the eye as they murder them. Trust me, it's not something you can forgive in yourself easily. It isn't honor and it isn't glory, it's just blood and death and nothing."

"Mamoru," she said reaching up to his face involuntarily. He caught her hand midair and stopped her from touching him, composing himself quickly.

"We finished our jobs here," he said steadily. "We'll be leaving after the debriefing, and then everything will go back to the way it was."

"I don't want it to go back," Nanao answered truthfully. "I don't want you to bear everything alone."

"Then what would you have me do?" he pleaded with her as he gave the hand he still held captive a squeeze.

"Not that," she said honestly. "Not anything that could cause you to look like that. There must be another way, perhaps Kyouraku-Taicho could help."

"No," he said sighing, and dropping her hand. "Under no circumstances can you let the Gotei 13 find out about your past. It would raise questions you couldn't answer."

"Like what?" she asked in confusion. They may not like the fact that she had skeletons in the closet, but that didn't mean they wouldn't help, especially the people that knew her best. She was a fukutaicho for kami sake, one of their own.

"You have to trust me, Nao-chan," he replied brushing her question aside. "One last time you must trust me, and let me go."

"You're my only family," she replied wanting to cry yet again, but for totally different reasons.

"You're family is here now," he said.

"I'll go after him myself," she said angrily now.

"I will stop you at every opportunity," he replied coldly.

"Then I will try, if only to see you," she said knowing she was being childish.

"Then you will waste everything I have ever attempted to do," he said sternly. "You will spit on everything I ever gave you and destroy the safe haven you belong in."

"That's not true," she said sternly wanting instead to wail it out. It wasn't fair that he got to waltz in and out of her life. It wasn't fair that they had to be apart. It wasn't fair that they had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and everything had changed all those years ago.

"Life isn't fair," he said seeming to read her mind with a sigh. "I'm asking you to be logical, Nanao."

"I'm always logical," she hissed. "And all it has done is push the people I care about the most away from me."

"It has also kept you alive," he replied. "Can you truly risk everything you have here, your friends, your career, your Taicho, for a future that can't be guaranteed? If you go after him, and you fail, he'll know where you are and will move on to everything you hold dear. Don't you see that? He will destroy everything you've ever loved if only to get to you. To what extent can you risk the people you love?"

Nanao glanced back to the side, at the shinigami she had known for hundreds of years. Her gaze lingered over the group made up of Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Kyouraku. Her eyes caught Kyouraku's watchful stare, and she quickly turned back to her brother.

"I don't know," Nanao answered truthfully.

"Well, I do," he said firmly. "And I'm not going to let him touch you, even if that means that I can't know you. Your life and happiness is not a risk I'm willing to take. If you go after him, I will try to kill him myself first if only to spare you the pain. Going after him is equivalent to asking me to kill him, so you may as well ask me. The choice is yours, but I need you to make it now."

Silence hung in the air and Nanao blinked the tears back and lowered her head. "You are happy with the Higurashi family?"

"As happy as I can be," he said nodding.

"You'll always have to be somewhat alone," she said quietly. "He knows where you are and he'll hurt anyone you meet and care for if he can."

"I'm aware," he replied sadly.

"And you can live with that?" she asked looking up at him again.

"If the people I love are safe, then I can be content," he said firmly.

"Then I will let you go," Nanao said trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Thank you, Nao-chan," he said gently as his posture relaxed. "I want you to live happily no matter what. Even if it is at that moron's side."

"And I you," she said holding herself together. It felt like she was a small child all over again. "I suppose I'm not allowed to hug you goodbye," she said stiffly feeling the eyes of more than one person on her.

"It probably wouldn't make matters better," he answered unhappily. "I believe currently everyone is under the impression that we are breaking up. It is probably better to leave them with this delusion."

"I love you onii-chan," she said quietly giving him a respectful bow, all the while wanting to scream and throw a fit.

"I love you too, Nao-chan," he said tenderly returning the bow. "Live well." With that last bit of advice he quickly turned and rejoined his group, leaving Nanao alone and feeling cold. The creak of the 1st division doors opening tore her out of her reverie and she quickly moved to return to her Taicho's side.

"Nanao-chan," he greeted warmly, moving to place his arm around her shoulders as she neared.

"Please don't touch me, sir," she said in a tone that booked no argument, and she continued to stride ahead of him and into the meeting room. She was terrified that if she felt any sort of comforting touch she really would lose it and return to the sobbing mess she had been the day before. She didn't have time for that and certainly couldn't afford the commotion it would make. So like all the times she had lost someone before, she put on her cold fukutaicho face, as she'd come to think of it, and got ready to focus on work. Maybe if she finished all of this week's paperwork this evening she'd be too exhausted to dream.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for long chapter and yay for long weekend! Hopefully I can get a lot more of this written on my Monday off :) Poor Nanao all sad and lonely, I hope the feelings come across well as it made me sad to write it. Too bad for Nanao that the saying goes when it rains it pours….**


	19. Debriefing

"She took that rather hard," Matsumoto stated watching Nanao stride away. "I didn't realize they were that close, considering they've only been together a couple days."

"Perhaps we were not aware how close they were before Nanao-san joined the Gotei 13," Jyuushiro added sensibly.

"Something isn't right," Shunsui said watching where his fukutaicho had just disappeared through the doors. He couldn't say he wasn't pleased that Nanao didn't look like she'd be dating Egami any time soon, but he also couldn't be happy that she'd been hurt. "You shouldn't have made me leave the two of them alone."

"She was going to have the conversation sometime, Shun. I assumed you'd prefer it happen when you were a shunpo step away as opposed to when she snuck out from under your watchful eye," Jyuushiro pointed out.

"My question is, if she's this upset and still didn't hit him," Matsumoto started, "Then what in the world did he say the last time that set her off?"

"We're going to miss the debriefing," Hitsugaya interjected moving towards the door as he refused to add to the gossip.

The other three followed, though no one in the group looked too happy about it. Taking their places in the room, Shunsui moved to stand next to his stoic looking fukutaicho and tried to restrain himself from dragging her out of the room and forcing her to tell him what happened. That or lunging across the room and shaking Mamoru until he apologized for putting that look on her face again. Really the second option seemed vastly preferably, and generally he didn't like getting violent.

Yama-jii started the meeting and introduced Egami-san and a shinigami from the 2nd who had apparently led the joint mission. Shunsui gathered that there had been a merchant in the Rukongai selling children. That in and of itself wouldn't have concerned the Gotei 13, perhaps individual members on a moral level, but not the group as a whole.

The problem had been that the merchant had found great profit in selling spirit laden children to higher level hollows willing to pay a price and stay away from prying shinigami eyes. It would seem that the Higurashi family, apart from its criminal activities, did offer a level of protection for those within the districts it covered, and after numerous children had gone missing, they had unearthed the scheme bringing it to the Gotei 13's attention. It pained Shunsui to admit, even to himself, that had the children not been being fed to hollows the Gotei 13 would probably still have taken no actions. The Rukongai operated under it's own archaic laws, many of which the noble families put into place, but mainly free of Shinigami law. If it wasn't Hollows or something potentially unbalancing for Soul Society as a whole, the Gotei 13 simply didn't care.

Nanao stood stiffly beside him, and he subtly reached his own reiatsu out to brush against hers questioningly, trying to get a gauge on her feelings. Her reiatsu flared against his with a sharp snap and she glared at him from the corner of her eyes. Ok, so not really in the feeling sharing sort of mood, he assessed. He tried a different less intimate approach of merely monitoring her reiatsu levels without her knowledge, as he usually did when trying to locate her, but couldn't discover anything from that method either because she had clamped down on her spiritual power so hard. She only did that when she was trying to shut him out on purpose, and he'd always hated it.

She'd begun doing it after he'd made a careless remark when she was a teenager about knowing she was upset with him because he could feel her reiatsu flaring. It wasn't like it was a big secret that people monitored other's reiatsus. For most high-level shinigami it was as second nature to them as breathing. No, the mistake had been in pointing out the fact that he often monitored her's.

A few days after that fight Nanao had started going to meetings of the Calligraphy Society, which he often teased her for since her handwriting was so neat anyway. On a couple of occasions after those meetings he'd noticed her in the presence of Kuchiki Byakuya and hadn't thought much of it. That was until she again picked him up from a bar after a long night of drinking and was visibly angry. He'd asked her why, and she'd denied being angry, to which he decided to prove it by checking her reiatsu levels. To his surprise he'd found only an unresponsive ball of repressed reiatsu that gave off about as much information as a cold uncut diamond. He'd been so startled he'd not questioned her about it, but after experiencing it a few more times he began to understand it was her own personal defensive mechanism created purely for him, and there was only one person he could think of that would have taught her such a thing.

When he'd sought Kuchiki out he'd claimed not to know anything. Kuchiki said Nanao was very good at calligraphy, but that he had no other knowledge of Kyouraku's fukutaicho's personal problems. He'd then gone on to add, that wherever she'd picked up the trick was hardly the point, and didn't the girl deserve at least the privacy of her own thoughts and emotions? Shunsui couldn't have disagreed more, but the damage had already been done and there was nothing more to say on the subject. Besides, Shunsui felt like the favor had been fairly returned when Yachiru-chan had come looking for a new and exciting place to play, and Shunsui had casually expounded on the numerous fun things to be found in the Kuchiki manor. Shunsui might not be a violent man, but that didn't mean he was above getting a little revenge.

He tuned back in to the meeting briefly to hear them talking about the struggle with some of the opposing yakuza family members that had supported the child selling merchant in the Rukongai, and then shifted his restless gaze back to Nanao. Beyond sending him the reprimanding glare, she hadn't moved a muscle the entire meeting and looked ahead listening respectfully. Her gaze never strayed to Egami, even when he was speaking, and Shunsui once again had to quash the desire to talk some sense into the boy. Couldn't he see that despite her violent tendencies she was an amazing woman? Really, what sort of man gave up his pursuit after getting slapped once? And what had been with the strange questioning outside his home and saying she was in danger? So far the only thing he'd observed causing Nanao any distress was Egami.

"We fear this particular group is possibly merely a branch off of another organization entirely," Egami said addressing the officers as he finished off his explanation. "We urge you to keep vigilant when walking the streets of Rukongai."

"What proof do you have that there is a larger operation at work here?" Hitsugaya asked from across the room. Nanao finally turned her head to watch Egami's response and Shunsui followed her cue.

"The numbers of disappearances we found within your own library records indicates that this has been going on longer, and on a much larger scale, than this one group could support," Egami replied.

"The records and consensus of souls moving through the Seireitei are notoriously faulty," Jyuushiro pointed out calmly. "They are not well maintained."

"Even given that fact," Egami started, "there is undeniable proof in the numbers you do have. Would you like to see the material in question?"

"If you would, Egami-san," Yama-jii responded for the group. "Ise-fukutaicho, you are aware of the documents they are referring to, are you not?"

"Yes, sir," Nanao responded as emotionless as ever at Shunsui's side.

"Retrieve them for us," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," she said again, and quickly departed leaving Shunsui wondering if he could slip out and talk to her before she returned. Egami quickly began talking again, giving them a brief outline of what they would be looking for in the forth coming documents, and Shunsui made a quick mental note to not attend another voluntary debriefing in the near future.

All of this was interrupted by two low-level 1st division shinigami bursting in and mumbling about how sorry they were, while a well-built older gentleman strode behind them flanked by what seemed to be numerous bodyguards. "I'm so sorry to intrude," the man said coming to a stop and bowing formally to Yama-jii. "I am here on behalf of a man the Gotei-13 took from district 79 of south Rukongai last night. Oshiro-san is an old friend of mine, and I'd like to know the charges he's been brought in on."

"I'm sure he is, you bastard," Egami growled, stepping forward and cutting off anything Yama-jii might have said.

"Mamoru-kun, so good to see you again," the man answered pleasantly. "I would ask that you do not let our personal history compromise your business judgments."

"Egami-san, if you will," Yama-jii said, making it clear it wasn't a request as he motioned for the young man to move back. "Your name," he requested of the older man while signaling for the still whimpering 1st division shinigami to exit the room. Shunsui did not envy them their punishment when this was all done.

"Tanaka Orochi, just a humble merchant from Rukongai's 2nd district, Soutaicho," the man said with a deep respectful bow, but Shunsui didn't miss how his eyes kept flickering over to Egami. Egami, for his part, looked about ready to lunge across the room and attack the man.

"And your business here," Yama-jii prompted.

"Simply to assess the situation," Tanaka replied easily. "I know Oshiro-san has gotten himself into quite a few tough spots, but I promised his mother I'd look after the boy so I am here to see what I can do."

"Are you aware that Oshiro was in the business of selling reiatsu possessing children as meals to paying hollows?" Yama-jii asked calmly.

"Oh my," the man said doing his best to look surprised. Shunsui wasn't fooled for a moment. He may not like Egami, but he had a feeling the boy was a better alternative to this cretin. "That is serious. I should have interfered with his life earlier. If only I had known the boy had gotten so seriously off course. I'm so sorry to trouble you."

"Like hell, you didn't know," Egami shouted moving forward. "You're the one that set him up in the business."

"Those are some serious accusations, boy," Tanaka replied coldly. "I hope you have the proof to back them up. There isn't one shred of evidence to support you, as I have never sold a child to a hollow in all my life."

"Egami-san, you will keep your personal matters out of this meeting, or you will leave this room," Yama-jii reprimanded firmly.

"My apologies," Egami let out through gritted teeth. "As you can see Tanaka-san, there is nothing you can do to redeem your friend. I would think your business here is done."

"As you say boy," Tanaka replied with a smarmy smile. "Please, excuse this rude interruption, Soutaicho. Also please, let me know if there is anything I can do to make it up to you." With that, the man turned on his heel and started towards the exit only to be stopped as the door opened letting Nanao back in, her head bent over the dusty old books she was carrying. She glanced up noticing the hush in the room, and the surprise was clear on her face when she saw the man standing before her.

"Well now, this is interesting," Tanaka said gently. "Hello, Nao-chan."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The books she was carrying slipped from numb fingers as she looked at the ghost of her past. This couldn't be real. There was no reason for him to be here. She must be stressed out and hallucinating. The man glanced over his shoulder at her brother and said, "No wonder you were so distressed, Mamoru-kun."

His gaze turned back to her, but that brief moment had given her the time to collect herself and wipe the shock off her face. "Come, Nao-chan, is that any way to greet your father?" the man asked spreading his arms apart as if to request a hug.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else," Nanao said coolly, kneeling down to collect the dropped books.

"Now, now," he said dropping his arms to his side again. "You don't think a pair of glasses and your hair pulled back will truly confound me, do you? I'd know my precious little princess anywhere."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, sir," she replied stonily standing back up with the recollected books. Her heart felt like a panicked bird trying to get out of a cage, but she simply clamped down on her reiatsu like she'd done hundreds of times before and kept her face indifferent. She was a grown woman and an officer of the Gotei 13, and it wasn't fair that he could still instill this level of terror in her.

"Now that's different," he said calmly, smiling at her like they were having a pleasant exchange on the street. "You were always such an expressive child, never able to hide a sudden emotion. It's a pity if you've lost that. It was the aspect of your being that I cherished the most."

She looked at him blandly and turned her gaze to the assembled group. "I have the documents you requested, Soutaicho."

"So you became a low-level paper pusher for the Gotei 13?" he asked watching her closely. She kept her gaze on the Soutaicho and her posture perfect as always. "Is that so much better than the life I offered you?"

He was not going to get a rise out of her. "I am sorry, sir, but you are mistaken. Where would you like these documents, Soutaicho?"

"You can give them to Egami-san, Ise-fukutaicho," the Soutaicho replied confidently watching the exchange with wizened eyes.

"A fukutaicho, hm?" Tanaka said watching her as she started to move forward. She tensed as she walked towards him and gave him a wide berth without trying to make it obvious. Her eyes locked with Mamoru and she felt some of the fears recede. They would weather this storm together. "That's good to know. For a moment there, I thought my impeccable taste had started slipping."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," she said moving closer to her brother.

"Really, I'm confident that with a slight wardrobe change you'd be just as exquisite as I knew you'd become," he said, and he moved to snag her elbow and turn her around. She saw it coming and moved back towards her brother, turned to face Tanaka, and dropped the books in her hand again, all in two fast shunpo movements that placed her in a position to defend before he could get within an inch of her arm.

She let her reiatsu rise sending a controlled kido that matched the color of her eyes flaring around her hands. She felt, more than saw, her brother move just as quickly to her side and his rust colored reiatsu increase to match hers. "Don't you dare touch me," she growled out, and she had never meant it more.

"Everybody is so edgy," he said calmly watching her and her brother with that knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Get out," Mamoru said pressing his shoulder to her's softly, comforting her with his presence. "Oshiro is a criminal, and there is nothing you can say in his defense without incriminating yourself. Therefore you have absolutely no business here."

"Are my children not my business, Mamoru-kun?" he said not making any further movement to approach them. His bodyguards were flinching under her and her brother's combined reiatsu levels, and they had come nowhere near to releasing their potential.

"Get out," Mamoru repeated.

"Do you need something else, Tanaka-san?" the Soutaicho asked seemingly unfazed by the angry display unfolding in front of him.

"You're sister always was your weakest point, boy," Tanaka said ignoring the Soutaicho blithely and smiling. "She was continuously the source of your worst decisions."

"Touch her, and I'll break your neck," Mamoru said seriously.

"Calm down," he said as if addressing a child throwing a temper tantrum. "I do hope you aren't suggesting I would knowingly harass a member of the Gotei 13. Really, Mamoru-kun you are so full of false accusations today. I simply wanted to see my daughter smile at me once more."

"You will leave disappointed then. My smiles are reserved for the people I care about," Nanao responded harshly. There really was no point in pretending anymore. Her reaction to his reaching hand had been more that enough proof that she was who he thought she was.

"Now there's that fierceness I know so well," he said with a low chuckle. "It's easy to be brave when you're constantly hiding behind someone. Ne, Nao-chan?"

She moved forward at his words, ready to unleash hundreds of years of anger in one attack, but her brother's hand restrained her. "You want to get tried for murder with this many witnesses? Especially when his bodyguards will just jump in the way?" he said in an undertone to her. She glared back at him, but stopped advancing.

"Like I said, absolutely exquisite," Tanaka said smirking at her. "You're brother does you no justice making you hide under that librarian exterior. Your raw emotions were always what made you stand out."

"Get out, before I blast you out," Mamoru growled back.

"It's a sad day in a parent's life to see his children misunderstand so much," Tanaka said with a sigh. "Don't worry, I'll go. I only wanted to see my beloved children side by side again." He turned then and signaled his relieved looking bodyguards to follow him to the door. Both Nanao and Mamoru held their defensive positions as if waiting for the next strike.

Tanaka paused by the door to look over his shoulder and said thoughtfully, "You know, it is awfully strange though. I distinctly remember looking for my lovely daughter within the Shinigami Academy well within the time period she should have been attending. She most definitely wasn't there. You must be quite gifted, Nao-chan, to have graduated so very quickly."

"Nanao has always been very talented at kido," Mamoru said, never letting his gaze flicker from Tanaka's eyes.

"So she has," Tanaka said smiling slyly back. "Be seeing you." With that he walked out of the room, his guards moving quickly around him. The doors shut with a resounding bang and silence reigned in the room.

Nanao clamped down on her reiatsu once again and felt her brother do the same next to her. She turned to look him in the eye and saw the worry there, which did nothing to comfort her.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, this is where the story hits the turning point. Hopefully, you all will like it and stick with me :) I thought about ending this chapter where Tanaka says "hello, Nao-chan" but then I thought that would be mean. I hate cliffhangers, especially when I have to wait for the author to update, and sometimes they are rather delinquent in doing so like I am, ha. I'll try to be good and get the next chapter out soon. **

**KeepSmilingItMakesPeopleWonder****, as for how many chapters this story is going to be... I actually don't know the ending yet, so I'm not sure how long it will go. I know the wrap up to the main action, but well then there is still the whole Shunsui/Nanao relationship and I'm slightly tired of the stories where one is suddenly saved from death by the other, and the 'I love you' just pops out. Not that those aren't sweet, I just would assume they have been in enough bad situations together by now that if that was going to happen, then it would have happened. Just my take, though. However, I do have definite outlines in my head for where the story is going :) Oh and to Delicious Poptart, review as many chapters as you like, I love getting people's thoughts on how it's going!  
**


	20. Revelations

"An explanation is in order," the Soutaicho said sternly from behind them.

"No kidding," Matsumoto threw in from across the room.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but we need to be leaving," Mamoru said giving the Soutaicho a short bow and grabbing Nanao's hand. He started pulling her towards the door as several voices rose in protest around them. Nanao felt an arm wrap around her waist and stop her stumbling steps after her brother.

"Yama-jii asked you a question," Kyouraku's voice rumbled, as she was pulled against his chest. "And I think we're all interested in the answer."

"Let go of my sister," Mamoru said turning to face them, but not dropping her hand.

"Let go of _my_ Nanao-chan," Kyouraku countered smiling kindly enough over her shoulder, but making it clear he had no intention of moving his arm.

"Egami-san you will release Ise-fukutaicho or face charges for the harassment of an officer of the Gotei 13," the Soutaicho said, still not moving from his spot at the front of the meeting hall.

"Onii-san, why are we leaving in the first place?" Nanao asked. "I'm safer here than anywhere else." She knew he was probably worried about all of their past getting out, but really what was he thinking? The Gotei 13 had just collaborated with the Higurashi family, they could hardly condemn her for being related to a Yakuza member, and Tanaka couldn't hurt her here without being charged with harming an officer of the Gotei 13, which would result in trouble he probably wasn't ready to deal with. It would also more than likely get people looking into the other aspects of Tanaka's business that he didn't want as common knowledge.

"You're _sister_ has a point," Kyouraku added, seeming to take a touch too much enjoyment in saying the word sister. Then he became more serious and continued, "Family or no, if Tanaka is a danger, as you seem to believe, then she's safest here with us."

Mamoru sighed, but released her hand. Kyouraku, on the other hand, did not drop the restraining arm on her waist. If anything he pulled her more firmly against him. If she weren't still so riled up from the past few moments she would have forced him to let go, but currently, though she'd never admit it out loud, his sturdy familiar presence was more comforting than anything else.

"You'd be safe here if you were a fukutaicho," Mamoru said looking defeated, "but you're not."

"What are you talking about?" Kyouraku asked before she could.

"Nao, I'm so sorry," her brother said lowing his eyes from hers. "I didn't know how else to keep you safe. We were just kids. You aren't a fukutaicho because you aren't even a shinigami. You never graduated from the academy."

"What are you saying?" Nanao asked more confused than she had been in a long time. "Of course I did. I attended the academy, I took the test, and I graduated."

"They were paid off, Nao," he admitted miserably. "You moved through the academy so fast because the right people were paid the right amount to pass you on, a few forged documents covered up the rest, and the graduation test you took was modified. You had to graduate before Tanaka could find you and take you back. Of course it helped that you were already gifted, but you should have never graduated that fast. Didn't you wonder why everyone else had weeks of testing and you only had one day?"

"I never really thought about it," Nanao said unconsciously leaning back into her Taicho's supporting frame. Thoughts and memories were racing through her mind, and she was trying her hardest to figure out where the joke was. Wherever it was, she wasn't laughing. "I got accepted to the 8th though. They wouldn't have done that without full transcripts."

"Do you personally oversee all the graduates your division accepts?" her brother asked quietly.

"Well, no, mainly the lower seats handle those applications and recommendations," Nanao admitted, which was true of every squad.

"You'd be surprised how far money can get you," he said solemnly. "Didn't you ever wonder why you weren't sent to the Kido corps or the 4th? Why did you get placed in a squad that didn't have much to do with your specialty?"

"Well, of course I wondered, but there are people gifted with kido in many of the squads, it wasn't that unusual," Nanao defended, feeling her Taicho's other arm come up around her middle to join the first in holding her. She really should make him let go. He shouldn't be touching her like that in front of their colleagues.

"They asked me where I would want you should I have an option," Mamoru said finally meeting her eyes. The apology she saw there convinced her he was telling the truth more than any of his words. "I said I didn't care as long as the Taicho was likely to take an interest in their squad members, no matter how low ranking they were, and protect them."

"Onii-san," she said equally as miserable and unable to form any other words.

"They told me my best bets at the time were the 5th, the 8th, and the 13th," Mamoru continued seeming to be unable to stop now that he had started. "I didn't know anything about their specialties. All I had to go off of was a few photos of the Taichos, and I chose the 8th. It was for a completely meaningless reason, but I was panicked and I only wanted to get you out of the academy where he could still reach you easily and into the safe haven and anonymity of a squad."

Nanao pushed her Taicho's arms away. She felt like she was going to be sick and suddenly she couldn't stand the comfort of his touch. He let his arms drop without protest, but he didn't move away from her. "Why did you choose the 8th?" she asked softly, hating that her whole life had suddenly become a huge conspiracy she hadn't even been aware of.

"He was wearing pink," her brother admitted with a sour laugh. "Your favorite color as a child was pink so I chose the 8th. Trust me, I've never regretted any choice more."

"Tanaka still has legal rights to me in the Rukongai, doesn't he?" Nanao asked trying to hold down her nausea.

"As you never graduated or officially entered the Gotei 13th, and he did legally adopt us, the Gotei 13 has no lawful right to stop him from removing you from the academy or the Seireitei as a whole. According to noble law, you are your father's legal property," Mamoru said standing in front of her and looking defeated. "Protecting you would be breaking the law, and you know he will figure out what happened and come calling. If he were an idiot he wouldn't be so dangerous."

She nodded and said nothing not trusting her voice to come out steady at the moment. Taking a deep breath she tried to put all the pieces of her life back together in a comprehensible way. "Where'd you get the money and the connections?" she asked barely able to get the words out.

"I can't answer that," he said glancing at the Soutaicho who still had yet to move.

Right, she thought wearily, of course he couldn't indicate anyone in the crimes he'd just admitted to. More than likely it had been the Higurashi family in exchange for the equivalent of a high level shinigami member. Mamoru had sold his loyalty and his future in exchange for her safety.

"So now we have to run again," she whispered almost more to herself than to him.

"I'm so sorry," Mamoru said moving forward. "I didn't see any reason he'd ever meet you here. He stays well clear of the shinigamis, and I didn't know he'd come here today or I wouldn't have let you stay."

Nanao lifted her head and gave him a weak smile. "You're apologizing for things you couldn't control," she said honestly. "You gave up everything just to attempt to keep me safe. There's no way I could ever deserve an apology from you."

"Nao," he said, but stopped moving as if he was still uncertain whether or not she'd turn her back on him. She stepped away from her Taicho and took Mamoru's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I really am sorry."

"I told you to stop apologizing," she reprimanded softly.

"Wait, I don't get it," Matsumoto broke in. "Even if all of this is true and he can take you back legally, just hit him with a good kido binding spell for a couple weeks and come back and take the tests to graduate. You'll be a shinigami again and, as noble law doesn't really apply to us within the Seireitei, he'll have no rights to you at all. Problem solved."

"Not all reiatsu gifted souls become shinigami, Rangiku-san," Nanao said resignedly. She was already trying to figure out what she could pack quickly and how they would get out of the Seireitei without any of her adoptive father's men being any wiser.

"You mean he could overpower you?" Hitsugaya filled in with a frown. "Wouldn't we have noticed if there was a Taicho level merchant running around the 2nd district?"

"Not if he wasn't broadcasting it all over the place," Mamoru explained tugging Nanao closer to his side. She saw out of the corner of her eye her Taicho shift as if to follow, but counted herself lucky when he didn't come any closer. This was not going to be easy for either of them. "Besides, in this case it's not so much the level of power that matters as what the particular power is. He has the ability to nullify reiatsu. His zanpaktou almost looks more like a key than a sword."

"What good is a key?" Matsumoto asked.

"It can lock things up," Nanao replied with a sigh, wrapping her free arm around her midsection and noting absently that it wasn't nearly as reassuring as her Taicho's. "He can make objects reiatsu restrainers."

"Basically he can collar you like a dog, and make you just like every soul without a drop of reiatsu," Mamoru further clarified. "Given he can't do it to too many people at once without completely draining himself, but that doesn't matter much when you're the one he's collared."

"And you believe he'd do that to his own children?" Ukitake asked solemly.

"We know he would," Nanao said, "He's done it before. It's why Onii-san hid me in the first place. I was getting in the way of his plans, so he thought it best to sell me off while I was young, and onii-san got me out before he could finish the deal."

"Sell you?" Kyouraku asked true hints of indignation coming through in his controlled tone. "You mean to hollows?"

"No, the man wasn't lying when he said he's never sold anyone to hollows," Mamoru admitted bitterly. "He's smarter than to do something that would get the shinigami involved. He works more in slavery and prostitution, and he only sells unknowns from the Rukongai, nothing the Gotei 13 would ever note or care about. Rich men from the Rukongai and foreign lands pay high prices to get their own personal playthings within the comfort of the relative anonymity Tanaka offers. The nobles hardly care as it's not their family members being abducted, and quite a few of them are patrons themselves."

"But you were only a child," Matsumoto cried outraged.

"Children grow," Nanao said with a shrug feeling emotionally drained just drudging up all the old memories. "What better time to train them up to be exactly what you want, than when they are utterly defenseless? In addition, in the case of souls gifted with reiatsu it takes less power to collar a child than a full grown adult. If he beats them down until they truly believe they deserve it and running is useless, then he no longer has to waste his energy collaring them. A broken spirit is better than a caged one."

"That's terrible," Matsumoto said in the shocked silence that followed her explanation. "We can't just ignore that."

"We need to go before he can get all of his forces watching us," Mamoru reminded her as kindly as he could, obviously deciding show and tell had gone on long enough.

Nanao let go of his hand and wished she could wake up from the sudden nightmare she'd been thrust into. She reached up to her left arm and loosened the 8th division insignia reluctantly. She knew the second she handed it over everything would change, and she would probably never see her Taicho again. She finally let her eyes meet his, which she'd been avoiding throughout the entire exchange. For the first time in a very long time he looked truly upset. She remembered that face from her childhood after Lisa disappeared and it tore at her heart. All the same, Nanao took a step towards him holding the removed badge, and he matched her by taking a step back.

"Absolutely not," he said gruffly. "I won't accept that back."

"You have to," Nanao pleaded. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it together, and she would rather prefer to get out of this room with at least a small shred of her dignity intact.

"This is insane," Kyouraku said turning to the Soutaicho. "Yama-jii, Nanao-chan has proven herself a capable fukutaicho on numerous occasions. What does it matter whether or not she graduated?"

"Rules are rules, Shunsui," the Soutaicho said, watching the room emotionlessly.

"There must be another way," Ukitake piped in. "We aren't just going to let a man like _that_ take a fukutaicho of the Gotei 13."

"Because the Gotei 13 never turns its back on its own, right?" her brother asked sarcastically.

"Mamoru," Nanao snapped at him. "Leave them be. Kyouraku-Taicho, please take it."

"I won't do it, Nanao," he said seriously. "You're staying here."

"Shunsui, when Tanaka-san comes back to request his daughter's return you will not stand in his way. That is a direct order," the Soutaicho said firmly. "What happens to non-shinigami outside the Seireitei walls does not fall within our jurisdiction. Unless you can prove that Ise-san did in fact graduate or that Tanaka-san is selling souls to hollows, then you have no permission to interfere."

"Kyouraku-Taicho," Nanao tried again.

"I said no," he answered harshly.

Nanao took a deep breath, wanting so very much to believe she could stay, but she knew staying here at his side would only put him in further danger. He'd either be dragged before the Central 46 for disobeying direct orders, or get killed by Tanaka before he could even defend. Her adoptive father was not a man that was big on honor. He preferred assassin methods to direct confrontation and would be more than like to walk up behind her Taicho and stab him in the back with a poisoned knife if he thought it would cause her pain. Either way the only thing she could do to protect him was to get far away from him.

Nanao turned away from Kyouraku and walked towards the front of the room. The Soutaicho watched her come, but made no movement towards her, until she stopped before him and held out the armband. He took it from her silently, and she gave a curt bow.

"I'm not going to put any of you at risk for my private matters," she said flatly not meeting her ex-Taicho's eyes. "Mamoru, I assume you have some semblance of a plan?"

"Nanao-chan," Kyouraku started, but was quickly cut off by Mamoru.

"Follow me," he said stoically.

"Mamoru-san, we need to report back," added a member of the Higurashi family.

Mamoru glanced at his companion briefly and said, "The Higurashi family's missions directly resulted in the current danger my sister has been placed in. Any agreements we had previously are thus null and void. Reassure the kumicho that I am not considering sepukku as an option."

With that he turned and took Nanao's hand again. She grit her teeth and looked over his shoulder meeting her ex-Taicho's eyes. Ukitake had a restraining hand on his shoulder, but Kyouraku looked like he would ignore everything if she gave him the slightest indication that she wanted him to do so.

Everything in her screamed to ask him for help, to hide behind him like he'd forced her to do so many times before, but this time it was not a hollow and it was not his job. This time the demons were her's alone, and she certainly wasn't going to allow him, or anyone else she loved for that matter, to get hurt in her name. She swallowed hard and said as sternly as she could, "Don't you dare drink yourself to death, you idiot." Then she turned on her heel and marched out of the room with her brother matching her strides.

The door slammed behind them and she felt her knees give way as she sunk bonelessly to the floor. Mamoru didn't hesitate to scoop her up and start shunpoing away. "Everything's going to be fine," he said as he moved, looking forward instead of down at her. "Sepukku is a code. The kumicho will know I didn't turn my back on them, and the Higurashi family will help."

Nanao didn't reply and simply burst into tears for the second time in so many days. She wondered vaguely if she was somehow making up for all the times she'd refused to cry in the past. Perhaps the tears had all just built up until she couldn't control it anymore. Kyouarku had always told her that if she continued to bottle everything up one day she'd just explode. It sure felt like her heart was exploding now anyway. It was much easier to think about that current terrible pain, than contemplate the fact that she'd just lost everything she loved all over again.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay in updating. This has been a bad week and my work had this awards event thing that sucked away most of my free hours. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think since I realize this story is going a different way then most Shunsui/Nanao. I'm making a lot up i.e. the fact that noble's make the laws for the Rukongai… well at least the parts that follows laws, and I figured like most older societies women didn't have a lot of rights, hence the ownership thing.**

**Also side note for those of you that don't know, a kumicho, is like the head of the yakuza family, and sepukku is an honorable form of Japanese suicide that the samurai used to use. Ok, I think that's it. Now for my shameless plug: Reviews make me want to update :)**


	21. Dreams and Memories

_"Are you sure you'll be ok?" the woman's voice asked softly. Nanao sat in the other room and played with the new fan she'd just been given. It had a branch of pink cherry blossoms spreading across the fabric, and she ran her finger over the illustration again. She couldn't remember why she'd been given it, but she knew that it made her both happy and sad at the same time._

_"It's for the best," Mamoru's voice said confidently. "Nao-chan and I will find work in the city and you'll be well here under Date-sama's care. When we make enough we'll send some back and after a few years we should be able to return."_

_"You must be careful on the way," the woman said softly, and Nanao heard the tears in her voice, "and look after your little sister. She's really too young to be going."_

_"We can't afford to keep her here, kaa-san" Mamoru said gently. "Nao-chan will be safe with me, I promise." There was silence for a moment and a shuffling of cloth before Nanao heard her mother call out for her._

_She entered the room to find the hazy outline of a sickly woman lying in a futon and her brother, barely more than a child himself, standing next to her. Her mother said something to her, but she couldn't hear it over a buzz rising in her ears and slowly the world around her seemed to fade out and then back in until she was aware of being on horseback holding on to her brother's waist._

_Lifting a hand to touch her cheeks she realized she'd been crying and wondered why, as she heard Mamoru say, "No more crying, you have to be brave. I'll be with you so everything will be fine." The world twisted again, and Nanao closed her eyes._

_"It's fine, take whatever you want," Mamoru said. Nanao found herself wrapped up in a blanket next to a low burning fire. She rose to see who he was talking to and shivered in the cold breeze whipping through the pitch black forest. Moving forward quietly she saw two men talking to her brother. "It's fine, I don't want a fight," he said again as if soothing them._

_Stepping forward a twig snapped under her foot. A split second later she saw an explosion of light in the darkness and her brother's horrified face in the ghostly illumination. She was knocked off her feet and felt the breath rush out of her as her back hit the dirt. A stone dug into her shoulder, and had she the air, she'd have cried out in pain. She heard a scuffle and what sounded like her brother's yell as she started to feel the burning ache spreading out from her stomach. Trying to get up, she realized her legs weren't responding to her and she wondered if she should be more afraid then she was._

_The two men ran past her and started hurrying around their makeshift camp yelling things to each other she couldn't comprehend. The world started to wobble around her, and she vaguely wondered where Mamoru was. Those men were going to take their horse and their food, and then how would they finish the journey? She heard the horse whinny, and then suddenly there was silence again except for the wind in the trees and the sound of something being dragged across the ground._

_"Nanao?" Mamoru called in a strained wheezing voice._

_"Nii-san, something really hurts," she said suddenly fully feeling the hurt playing across her nerves._

_"It's ok, Nao-chan, just stay there," he said releasing a wet cough, and the dragging noise came closer._

_"Nii-san, it really really hurts," she whined feeling the uncontrollable tears leap to her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be crying, Mamoru had told her not to earlier, but she couldn't seem to help it. "And I can't get up. I want to get up."_

_"Stay where you are," he said again and she turned her head to see him crawling towards her in the dim firelight. There was blood dripping down from his body as he came, and Nanao started to cry harder. Lifting her hand to reach for him she found it covered in blood too, and she wondered detachedly where it had come from. "I'm coming," he gasped out._

_In what felt like an eternity he finally reached her side, but everything was starting to go fuzzy and Nanao couldn't make out his face anymore. Feeling him grab her hand and collapse next to her she whimpered._

_"It hurts, Nii-san," she cried lacing her fingers, sticky with blood, through his._

_"I know it does, Nao-chan," he said seeming to struggle with his words. "But it's not going to for much longer." He moved, and for a moment it felt like he was going to go away from her._

_"Stay with me!" Nanao called out in panic. It was dark and everything hurt and her head was spinning. She wanted her mother and she wanted to go home._

_"Always, Nao-chan," he gasped out settling next to her. She felt warm liquid running against her side and wondered groggily where it was coming from. "I'll keep you safe. We'll go together."_

_"Promise?" she whimpered, as she started to feel like there was a weight on her chest making it harder to breath._

_"Promise," he croaked. The fire went out and Nanao suddenly felt cold and alone. She tried to bring in a breath of air and found that she couldn't. Panic rose up inside her like a bubble floating to the surface of a dark pond. She suddenly regained control of her body, and she kicked and flailed at the darkness engulfing her._

Nanao shot up in her futon gasping for breath and found the blankets wrapped around her legs. She felt for her Taicho's reiatsu and quickly realized she wouldn't find it. Taking control of her own reiatsu once more she pulled it back under control and carefully hid it's signature as she heard feet pounding down the hallway.

The door slammed open and her brother stood with sword drawn looking wild-eyed. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," Nanao said getting a better handle on the situation. "I had a bad dream, that's all."

Her brother let out a huff of air, but turned back to, what she presumed were reinforcements, and motioned them away. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Do you always lose control of your reiatsu like that when you have a bad dream?"

"Not since I was a child," Nanao admitted starting to untangle herself from the blankets. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Nao-chan," he said sadly, but didn't add anything else.

"I'm really ok, onii-chan," she said standing up once she'd freed herself. "There's no need to worry so much."

"If you say so," he replied looking torn as to whether or not he should say more.

"I should clean up and get dressed," she said smiling slightly at him. There was nothing he could do to help, so she could at least reassure him that she wasn't going crazy.

"Of course," he said straightening his posture. "Come down for breakfast when you're ready." He didn't wait for a response as he exited the room.

Nanao sighed when she was sure he had gone and sat back down on the ruffled futon hugging her knees to her chest. She hadn't had that particular dream in a very long time. She was never quite sure if it was a memory or a nightmare, but the one and only time she'd brought it up with Mamoru when they were young, he'd confirmed that he'd had dreams like it as well. He'd been very terse on the subject, and she hadn't pressed it, but she had always wondered if that was where some of his protectiveness stemmed from. Either way, if that was the way they had died, it was no wonder that souls forgot much of their previous lives. She'd give quite a bit to never see that, even in her mind, ever again.

Finally forcing herself to get up and fold up her futon, Nanao wondered if she could get someone to fetch her a medicinal tea from the neighboring shops to help put her to sleep. She'd had fits of nightmares when she was younger, but had quickly learned either to train until she was so physically and mentally exhausted that she'd slept dreamlessly, or else to go to her fukutaicho's house to read into the late hours of the evening. The fits had faded until Lisa left soul society and then had started up again. After that, Nanao had discovered she could get a sleeping aid from the 4th or make occasional trips to stay in her Taicho's guest room. Something about Kyouraku's presence had always warded off her bad dreams. In fact, a few of the times she'd retrieved him from bars and stayed at his home, under the pretense of making sure he didn't die in his sleep, had actually been due to her wanting relief from the nightmares keeping her awake.

Nanao sighed again and shook her head trying to dislodge thoughts of her Taicho as she knew they would lead nowhere good. She'd only been gone from Soul Society and in hiding for a week, and she'd already found herself worrying about the man more than was all together healthy. He was more than likely taking longer naps than ever and drinking more than a liver should be able to take. The 8th probably hadn't turned in a single piece of paperwork since she'd left. Nanao mentally slapped herself for continuing to think about it and decided to instead focus on getting ready for breakfast.

The Higurashi family had been kind to them and had helped her find sanctuary with a retired "friend" of the family in the countryside outside Rukongai. Her brother had stayed with the main Higurashi family in Rukongai to ward off their father discovering her hiding place, but had come to see how she was doing late the night before. Really the worst part of being in hiding was how bored she was. The family she was staying with had two little girls who had taken an instant liking to her, but other than playing games of otokoyo on the family's estate and helping their mother with meals, Nanao's days had been largely empty. Luckily the family had a small number of books for her to read, but she found herself getting distracted by wandering thoughts more than was usual.

Mamoru had reassured her again last night that the Higurashi family was in preparation to break up their father's syndicate, but it might take some time to rally enough support. Tanaka was a powerful man within the Rukongai and it was difficult finding people to stand against him. It helped that his protégé Oshiro had apparently taken daughters of some families that would notice, and had put a public black stain on his mentor's operations, but Tanaka himself had always been a careful man. Nanao had no delusions that the only way they'd ever be completely out of his grasp was through his imprisonment or death.

Going down to breakfast, Nanao thanked the family for the food and quickly tuned out as the children recounted what they'd learned in lessons the other day and Mamoru and the head of the family discussed business in quiet tones. Nanao watched the discussion uninterestedly and wondered with detachment how it had all come to this.

Her earliest memories of Soul Society had been running the streets of Rukongai with her brother. Much like most of the other children they were scavengers trying to stay out of violent adult's paths and scrapping enough together to get by. In a way they had been happy times. There were no rules except don't get caught, and her and Mamoru drifted between packs of children running wild. Her brother had always had a sort of quiet leadership to him that the other's flocked to and Nanao had been fearless knowing her brother would always be there to save the day should she get in over her head. With scratched knees and rags for clothes they'd had nothing to their name, but no matter what they had always had each other.

That was until their reiatsu started to develop. Suddenly stealing food became a necessity as opposed to a game, and they became more and more isolated as the people around them started to notice their differences and avoid or attack them. Rukongai had become an even more dangerous place, and Mamoru and she had found all the small places a child could hide that an adult was unlikely to find.

It was one defining moment that changed everything though. Mamoru and she had been crossing an open field when a hollow had attacked. Years later she would find out that the terrifying monster that came rampaging towards them had been only one of the lowest level hollow around, but at the time it hadn't seemed that way. Neither her nor Mamoru had had any training, but through trial and error they had learned to control some of their reiatsu. It had happened so fast that Nanao had barely processed it all before it was done. Mamoru had slammed a crude fireball of reiatsu into the creature and it had been destroyed, but both of them were shaking in the aftereffects of fear even once it was gone.

That was when Tanaka Orochi had walked into their lives. Having overseen the exchange from up the road, he had approached them and offered them a home. It had seemed like a dream come true at first, to be living in the second district and have real food and possessions. Shortly after they had come, Tanaka started to train Mamoru in swordplay, reiatsu control, and business matters. He had legally adopted them and named Mamoru his heir. Of course, at that point Mamoru had only been introduced to the more innocuous side of their father's business.

Everything had gone well until Nanao had gotten sick and Mamoru had refused to leave her side to tend to business. It was then, that Tanaka had realized where her brother's loyalties lay. She was a liability and needed to be gotten rid of quickly. Nanao had always wondered why he hadn't thought to gain her loyalty and trust as well, thus doubly binding her brother, as opposed to simply disposing of her. She supposed he couldn't have foreseen Mamoru figuring out what he'd tried to do, taking her back, and fleeing. Tanaka probably also knew that she was becoming a threat in her own right as her reiatsu grew and he left her untrained. Selling her tied up loose ends quicker than winning her heart.

Nanao was snapped out of her thoughts as one of the little girls let out a squeal of 'ojisan' and took off though the open door leading out to the patio. Her sister was not far behind and Nanao turned her head to see a man with short brown hair and warm brown eyes striding towards them. The man scooped both of the children up into his arms and spun around with them garnering squeals of delight from the girls.

"Oh good, Shin-san is here," her host said climbing to his feet.

Her brother moved beside her as the rest of the family went out to meet the newcomer. "One of our fellow members of the Higurashi family. He's going to help us move you to the next safe house. It's not good to stay in one place for too long."

"Of course," Nanao said absently, watching the man greet everyone.

Her brother watched her out of the corner of his eyes and then started grinning. "Something interesting Nao-chan?"

"Hmm?" she asked distractedly, tearing her eyes away from the stranger.

"You were staring pretty hard there," her brother teased. "See something you like? I can personally vouch for Shin-kun's personality and honor. He also happens to be single."

Nanao gave him a disparaging look and said, "What is with you trying to hook me up with people?"

"All the better to move on from old romances," her brother replied looking unconcerned at her annoyance.

"Well, I'm not interested," she replied firmly.

"You were staring," he shot back.

She glared at him and gave the final blow. "I was only staring because he looked a bit like Kyouraku-Taciho." She then strode away from him to greet the new visitor. She smiled to herself imagining the look on Mamoru's face when she had said that. The smile quickly faded though as she came closer to the group and had to further admit she hadn't been lying. She had been staring because he looked a tad like her Taicho.

"You must be Egami-san," Shin said easily placing one of the little girls back on her feet. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Nanao stood confused for a moment before nodding her head and greeting him back. It had been a long time since she'd used the last name Egami and it was still difficult for her to get used to.

Once the pleasantries were over they had a brief discussion about the move and then settled in to wait till nightfall. The girls and Shin started up a game of hollows and princesses, which basically consisted of Shin chasing after them making roaring sounds as the girls shrieked in happiness. Nanao watched this from the back porch, a book lying forgotten in her lap, and thought about how much her Taicho would like this place. He'd probably insist they join in on the game and force her to be the damsel in distress that he got to save, which would of course result in him demanding his well earned kiss.

"What are you thinking about?" Mamoru asked, handing her a cup of tea.

"You don't want to know," she answered honestly.

Mamoru took her advice and didn't question her further watching the game unfold around the estate's large pond. "You're still wearing the glasses," he commented suddenly.

"Oh?" Nanao said reaching her hand up unconsciously to touch the frames. "I suppose its just force of habit." She removed them and looked down, holding them loosely in her lap above her book. Another silence passed between them and Nanao contemplated how naked she felt with the glasses missing.

"Eh, Nao-chan, do you remember when we were young in Rukongai and started making up our own kido spells?" he asked randomly, leaning back on his hands next to her on the porch.

"Yes," she said smiling slightly. "We were quite inventive. I already knew many modified versions of the official spells by the time I went to the academy."

"I'm sure many of them weren't very helpful," he said chuckling. "Remember that spell we made up for that heat wave? The one where it'd form a bubble that you could fill up with water and throw?" Nanao nodded her smile growing at the memory. "What was that spell anyway? I doubt it helped you much at school."

Nanao said the spell shaking her head at how carefree they'd been as children. Mamoru stood up with a smile and wandered away. She glanced down again at the glasses in her hands and wondered if all the parts of the child she had once been were gone forever. She gasped and snapped her head back up when she felt cold wetness splatter down the neck of her yukata.

Her brother stood halfway between her and the pond grinning as he bounced a kido bubble of water in his hand. "Those shinigami didn't train you very well," he said tauntingly. "What have you been doing for the past hundred or so years Nao-chan?"

"Paperwork," she replied stoically, standing up calmly and placing the book and glasses aside.

"Ah, well, then you've got no chance," he said cockily. With that he chucked the next water bubble at her head. Nanao shifted sideways and dodged it at the last moment.

Nanao shunpoed past him to the lake before he could even register her movement, and hit him in the face with her own water bubble when he turned around to find her. "You'd be surprised what you learn chasing after an irresponsible Taicho for years. Bring it on."

"How do you do that?" one of the little girls cried distracted from their previous game.

"Like this," Nanao answered, quickly throwing another one at her brother's face. This time he avoided it and grabbed one of the little girls holding her up as a shield.

"You wouldn't hit a child would you Nao-chan?" Mamoru asked as the girl laughed delightedly.

From there the rest of the day degenerated into quickly teaching Shin the spell and having a giant water bubble fight. The three of them would pass water bubbles to the children to join in on the fight, and as dusk crept up on them all five were drenched and happy. The children's parents called them in for bathes and Nanao, Shin, and Mamoru plopped down on the grass watching as the fireflies started to emerge.

Nanao reached up to her hair, which had been divested of its clip somewhere in the middle of the fight, and started to squeeze water out of it. She smiled easily and wondered why she hadn't played games like that in years. She supposed, like she'd thought before, that it had to do with the fact that her Taicho would have seen it as an excuse to grope her, and had she ever suggested it, there really would have been no work done in the 8th. Nanao took a deep breath of the fresh night air and mentally berated herself for going back to thoughts of the Seireitei.

"You have impressive aim, Egami-san," Shin said grinning over at her.

"I've had a lot of target practice since I joined the 8th," Nanao responded as she returned his smile. Really, she should just give up on the hopeless endeavor of trying to avoid thinking about her Taicho.

"Is that part of shinigami training?" Shin asked looking interested.

Nanao let out a genuine laugh and said, "No, it just comes along with having a touchy feely Taicho."

"Subordinates are allowed to fire kido off at superiors?" Shin questioned cocking his head to the side.

"Not in general no," Nanao admitted finally giving up on her hair and letting it fall wetly against her neck and the back of her drenched yukata. "It depends on your relationship with your Taicho."

"Did you have a bad one then?"

Mamoru snorted next to her, but she ignored him completely. "No, we were rather close actually. I don't think he'd have let anyone he didn't like abuse him quite as much as I did," she confessed. "Although more often then not he quite deserved it, and he knew it."

"I'm going to go in and see if they need any help with dinner," Mamoru said nudging her shoulder. She sent him a glare, letting him know she knew exactly what he was doing, but stayed put not seeing a way to excuse herself politely.

"Did you enjoy being a shinigami?" Shin asked drawing her attention back.

"Quite a bit. Do you enjoy working for the Higurashi family?" she asked trying to get the conversation away from talk of the Gotei 13.

"It has its upsides," he said with a shrug. "I have such a low reiatsu level that it was better for me than being a low ranking nothing in the Seireitei."

"All of the shinigami are useful no matter what their power level," Nanao defended.

Shin let out a laugh and smiled at her. "You're a very strange shinigami," he said.

"How many shinigami do you know?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Besides the ones I've gotten into bar fights with? You'd be the first," he divulged.

"Well then, I hardly think you can judge what a normal shinigami is," she said with a huff.

"You don't treat us like dirt," he replied seriously. "Most of them do when they enter the Rukongai. It's funny, because generally the shinigami that treat us the worst are the ones with just barely enough reiatsu to become a shinigami. I suppose they feel like they have something to prove."

"It's really a pity that that is the way we are perceived out here," she said sadly. "I suppose it's fair enough considering the Gotei 13 doesn't offer much in the way of help to the Rukongai." She shivered as the breeze picked up and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," she said, but he'd already retrieved his haori from where he discarded it before the water fight and come back to drape it around her shoulders. "Thank you," she said uncomfortably.

"No problem. So do you think you'll go back if you get the chance?"

"I'd like to, though I suppose that depends on if there are any open fukutaicho positions by the time that comes around. I don't think I'd enjoy working my way back up through the ranks again."

"I'm sure your brother would be happy to see you stay with the Higurashi family," he commented lightly looking out over the pond.

Nanao sighed and shook her head. "If we ever get out from under Tanaka's thumb, then Mamoru deserves to finally have his own life. He won't need to protect me anymore."

Shin looked shocked for a moment and then said, "You're brother genuinely enjoys having you around. You aren't a burden to him."

"I know," she said pulling the haori closer. It was made of a coarse dark grey material and it didn't smell like grass and the spring wind, but at least it was warm. "It's just that if I'm nearby he can't help worrying. I want him to meet someone he loves, and have numerous children, and grow old surrounded by family and friends. If I'm somewhere else he can do all that with less stress, and we'd still be able to see each other."

"And what do you want?" Shin asked looking her in the eyes.

"What do you mean, I just told you what I want," she said confused.

"No, I mean what do you want for yourself in the future?" he clarified.

"Oh, I don't really know. I've never thought about it much. I was always just the fukutaicho of the 8th and that was all there was to it," she answered surprising even herself at the lack of thought she'd put into her future. She'd worked hard to get where she was, but overall she'd been content to stay there. It'd been a long time since she'd even considered trying to become a Taicho, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be happy in any division other than the 8th anyway.

"Well, now you have choice don't you?" Shin pointed out logically.

"I suppose a family would be nice," Nanao admitted trying not to think of her Taicho at the end of that sentence. She had reluctantly crossed that possibility of her list years ago when walking in on a particularly drunken bar night. He'd thought it was an excellent idea to drunkenly propose to her, and then inform her that she was cruel when she'd said no while pointing to the five giggling girls behind him who had already apparently said yes to him that evening. "But it's pointless to think about anyway. As long as Tanaka is free, anyone my brother and I care for is put at risk."

"Mmm," Shin said noncommittally glancing towards the house. "I think the person that truly loves you would be willing to take that risk. Should we see if they need extra hands setting the table?"

"Sure," Nanao replied a bit discombobulated by the sudden switch in topic. She got up to follow him and thought about his words. It was the same silly romantic notion she imagined her Taicho would have had. Yet another reason she'd kept him at bay. He may have been willing to take that risk, but she wasn't willing to allow him. As far as she was concerned, if you really loved someone you did whatever it took to keep them safe, even if that meant walking out of their lives forever.

* * *

**A/N: First off, don't worry, there will be no Nanao falling in love with Shin creating awkward love triangle. I just have to make characters for her to interact with while she's away from the Gotei 13. This story would suck if she just sat in a dark corner and didn't talk to anyone :) But I know the fear of crappy OC love triangles popping up in stories, and I'm setting the record straight here.**

**mauralucky7 it would be super easy for Nanao to pass the academy tests. The problem was not the passing, but the time it takes to actually take the tests. They knew Tanaka would be back before she could finish a week of testing. Plus I figure she'd need sometime to review. I used to be a rockstar at Geometry. Give me a geometry test now and I'd fail 9 out of 10 problems, haha. For asdf I set this long after Winter War to make my life easier and just assumed most important characters will live through it, but I figured they'd probably remake Central 46 or something similar to it hence them still being the ruling party. Hope these explanations make sense. **

**Please review as this is my longest chapter to date! Hopefully this week won't suck and I'll get another chapter up shortly!  
**


	22. Rubble

Nanao sighed as she looked out the dingy window of the slanted house in the 74th district of North Rukongai. The move to this new house had gone well a week ago and she'd been staying in the dilapidated building ever since. The building was a safe house owned by the Higurashi family, but rarely used. It was nice in that she was no longer putting anyone's family in danger, but on the other hand, quite lonely. Shin had stopped by often bringing groceries and books for her, as Tanaka was less likely to take note of a random yakuza member's movements than her brother's, but during most of the days Nanao was left to her thoughts. She was sad to admit that most of those thoughts still centered around the Seireitei and her old life.

If anyone asked her she would lie, but she'd also checked Kyouraku's reiatsu more than once. Not that doing so gave her any particularly interesting information, as all it could tell her was where he was and the current power he was exuding. Apparently he'd been staying close to the Seireitei and not getting into any fights, which was pretty much the same as always. Nanao was tempted to send her reiatsu against his to get a sense of what he was feeling, but then he'd know she'd done it and follow it right back to her. As long as he was safe in the Seireitei she wasn't stupid enough to risk something like that.

Besides, even if he couldn't get a hold on her position when she did it, making consensual contact like that through reiatsu had the bad side effect of not only giving you a read on the other person's emotions, but also giving them a read on yours. Generally whenever he tried to initiate that sort of contact in the past, she'd quickly and soundly refused. It was a touch too intimate for her liking. She had allowed it to happen some when she was younger, but the moment she realized she might have feelings other than friendship for him she began locking him out, if only for fear that he'd pick up on something she was so desperately trying to hide. Furthermore, she really wasn't in the mood for sharing her feelings with him today, as she had an inkling that if her Taicho felt even briefly the worry and fear slowly gnawing away at her there was no way he would stay in the Seireitei even if the chances of finding her were one in a million and it brought the entire Gotei down on his head. Sighing, she rechecked that she had her reiatsu sufficiently hidden and tried to force thoughts of him away from her again.

She shifted and went back to wandering the house aimlessly. For a woman that had constantly had more work to do than could possibly be done, the forced idleness of the past two weeks was its own form of torture. She wished at times that Mamoru didn't still see her as a defenseless child and would let her help, but she also understood that hand to hand combat had never been her strong suit and the second Tanaka got in range of her she'd be reduced to fighting with pure muscle. It wasn't fun to admit, but she was pretty sure Tanaka and his hired help would overpower her quickly. Perhaps if they weren't gunning for her it would be another story, but she knew she and her brother would be the primary targets in any fight that they entered with him.

A knock sounded at the door and pulled her out of her thoughts. Nanao paused and waited for the specific rhythm drummed on the door letting her know it was a friend and not some random solicitor. The knocker tapped the appropriate beats, signaling that he was indeed a friend, and then let himself in. It had made more sense to leave the dilapidated building unlocked so that no one would think there was anything worthwhile hiding inside, but Nanao had to be constantly wary because of it. Nanao leaned over the stairway and looked down as Shin glanced up at her.

"Hello, Nanao-san," he called cheerfully setting down his various packages. "What are you up to today?"

"The same thing I'm up to everyday," Nanao replied coming down the stairs, "Absolutely nothing of note."

"It won't last forever," Shin said comfortingly as he started to take out food and move it towards what seemed like it had been a kitchen at some point in the very distant past. "Just sit tight a while longer."

"Yes," Nanao agreed rolling her eyes. "It could be as short as a few more years."

"That's the spirit," Shin said grinning at her sarcasm. "What's a few years here or there in Soul Society? So what are you making for us tonight?"

"Depends on what you brought me," Nanao said poking through the food. She often cooked for her and Shin when he would stop by with deliveries. Nanao honestly enjoyed cooking and Shin seemed to like her food so it was a nice excuse to have company about and lighten up some of the dull passing hours.

"I was trying to find some of the things you need for that Western dish you were talking about," he said watching her move things around. "But it was difficult to find everything on your list."

"It's fine," she said shrugging a shoulder. "I'll do it another night. After all, apparently you have years to find all the ingredients. So how's the outside world faring?"

"Same as usual. You really aren't missing that much. In fact, I'd say it's the other way around. The world is missing your pretty face," Shin replied, smiling at her and delivering the line just as cheesy as it sounded. Nanao rolled her eyes at his attempts to cheer her up and his grin only got broader. "Come on, let me show you the new books I've brought you." Nanao did allow a smile to cross her face at that and followed him back into the hallway. It was a good thing she loved to read or she might have died of sheer boredom by now.

Moving forward both of them were surprised when the door was quickly thrown open and then slammed shut again. Nanao already had a kido spell forming in her mind when she realized it was Mamoru. "What's going on?" she asked dispelling the building reiatsu.

"He found you, and they're on their way" he said striding forward. "Come on, I'm going to help you get out through the roof. Then Shin will throw on an old cloak and exit out the back with me. Hopefully they'll think it's the two of us and either follow or attempt a confrontation. Even if they don't take the bait, if you start shunpoing away you should be able to lose them."

"I'll see what I can work for clothes," Shin said, instantly letting all the fun drain out of his tone. He moved towards one of the closets as Mamoru quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Onii-san," she said matching him as he picked up the pace. "Maybe it would just be better if I faced him here."

"And what?" Mamoru asked not bothering to glance back at her. "Get overpowered by thirty of his goons?"

"I'm just saying we can't run forever," Nanao huffed as they mounted the last step.

She was too shocked to even scream as she felt cold hands grab her wrist and her throat, tugging her back and away from Mamoru. Feeling her reiatsu suddenly disappear, Nanao felt as if her stomach had just dropped out of her body. Everything else happened so fast she wasn't even able to fully process it. Mamoru turned to see what had stopped her and his eyes widened as he started to move towards her.

"Too slow, boy," a voice drawled out victoriously next to her head. At that moment a giant man wielding what Nanao could only describe as a two by four made his appearance from the side room and slammed the wood into her brother's side. With a sickening cracking noise and a cry of surprise Mamoru went twisting over the stairs striking his head on the rail before crashing into the floor beneath.

"Onii-san!" Nanao screamed lurching forward and struggling in her captor's grip. "Mamoru! Answer me!"

"Time to go, little princess," Tanaka growled in her ear tugging her backwards.

"Get the hell off of me, you bastard," she snarled twisting in his hold and striking out with her free hand. "Onii-san!"

Two of Tanaka's men stared dispassionately down to the floor below before one dumped a container of oil over the side and down the banister and lit a match. The banister caught with little encouragement and the flame raced quickly downward.

"No!" Nanao shrieked kicking and flailing as much as she could. "No, no, no! Mamoru! Let go of me!"

"It's done," Tanaka said easily as he tugged her struggling form closer and shunpoed out the open doors to the balcony and then down to street level. His bodyguards followed quickly sliding down a ladder that had been hastily thrown up against the side of the house.

Nanao watched in horror as the old building went up in flames in a matter of seconds, windows bursting out quickly as the heat rose. There was no sign of anyone exiting the building and Nanao knew her brother would have answered her if he'd been conscious. She fought harder, even though she knew it was mainly useless, going so far as to bite Tanaka's hand as he moved it from her throat to capture her other arm.

Tanaka reacted instantly to that insult, slamming her bodily to the ground and digging his now bleeding hand into her hair. She gave a cry as he used his grip on her hair to drag her head up closer to his face. "Like you said, Nao-chan, you can't run forever."

With that he forcefully smashed her head back into the ground sending a shockwave of pain through her skull and down her spine. The last thing she saw before the darkness took her was the house collapsing into a burning pile of rubble.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, but there's two, so don't hate me :)**


	23. Gemstones

_"Nao-chan, do you think it's pretty?" he asked calmly. She nodded her head mutely, reaching her hand up to touch the pretty gems glimmering before her. "Would you like to try it on?"_

_She turned her head quickly trying to assess his seriousness and widened her eyes at the kind and honest smile that played across his face. She nodded her head again and asked, "Can I really, oto-san?"_

_"Of course, little princess," he said lifting the bejeweled necklace from its resting place. "Move your hair out of the way."_

_Nanao reached up and moved her long hair away from her back, gazing in wonder as her father brought the beautiful necklace closer. She felt the cold touch of metal circle tightly around her throat and suddenly felt a wave of panic rise up inside of her as the cold spread out towards the rest of her body._

_Abruptly Nanao found herself standing on the other side of the darkened room watching with horror as the man she'd once called father slowly clipped the collar into place around her child self's neck. A scream of warning rose to her lips, but she already knew how this story ended and there was nothing she could do to change it. The small indigo-eyed child looked up at her with an innocent expression, and Nanao knew that expression would become rare and eventually die after this betrayal. She started forward trying to save herself from the inevitable. _

Nanao jerked upright in bed panting for breath and still groggy from sleep. As she started to take in her situation, she became aware that part of her grogginess came from a headache pounding in her skull. She surveyed her lavish surroundings and found herself sitting up in an extravagant Western style bed. Looking down she found herself dressed in a long silk nightgown, and tried not to contemplate who had changed her.

With rising fear she lifted her hand to her throat. Her fingers came in contact with smooth cold metal fitted perfectly against the skin of her neck. There were notches and hooks on the reiatsu blocking collar, which Nanao knew from previous experience were there to hold an array of jewels that could be changed out to fit any outfit. Along the back of it, her fingers encountered the locking mechanism and she let her hand drop away.

The reality of her situation hit her hard, and coupled with her pounding headache, sent her quickly stumbling out of the bed to the trash across the room where she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. Kneeling weakly next to the trashcan Nanao didn't even hear the door open behind her.

"Oh, Tanaka-sama, you're awake," said a soft female voice, and Nanao turned her head slowly to find a maid standing in the doorway.

"Nanao," she said feeling the burn in her throat.

"Excuse me?" the maid asked curiously stepping into the room.

"My name is Ise Nanao," she said, having yet to revert to the name Egami. "Don't ever call me Tanaka ever again."

"Yes, Ise-sama," the girl said with a tone of surprise. She looked over the scene and wrinkled her nose. "Come on, let me help you back to the bed. The doctor was in earlier, and said you'd probably not feel well upon waking. I have some medicine here for you."

"I don't want it," Nanao said harshly. "Where's my brother?"

"I'm sorry?" the girl asked confusedly.

"My brother, is he alive?" Nanao asked struggling to her feet and feeling another wave of nausea pass over her.

"I don't know," the girl said worrying her lip. "I was only sent here with the instructions to care for you when you woke up."

Nanao gave a bitter laugh and reached again to her throat. "Take care of me? What a laughable proposition."

"Ise-sama, I really think you should get back to bed," the girl chided lightly seeming a bit unsure of herself. "Tanaka-dono insisted on you having the best care."

Nanao laughed again and this time it came out a bit more hysterical as Nanao wavered on her feet. "I'm sure he did. Although the best care would be kido healing, and that doesn't work with this on does it?" she finished touching the collar.

"I'm sure it's for your own safety. I mean look at the damage you've already inflicted on yourself when your powers got out of control the first time," the maid said moving forward hesitantly. "Tanaka-dono only collared you to keep you from hurting yourself further."

"If nothing else, the man has a talent for brainwashing," Nanao said harshly feeling numb.

"Please, let me help you back to bed, Ise-sama," the girl repeated.

"Don't touch me," Nanao hissed moving a step back and feeling her head throb painfully.

"Now what did Mori-chan do to deserve your ire?" asked a warm male voice from the entryway.

"Where's Mamoru?" she asked bracing her hand on the table next to her and meeting Tanaka's eyes. He signaled for the maid to leave the room and stayed silent until the door was firmly shut.

"Dead," he said evenly with a slight smile touching his lips. "That old house burnt to the ground rather quickly and no one came out of it. Given I'd have liked him to be around longer to witness his world collapse around him, but we don't always get what we want. Ne, little princess?"

"What do you want from me?" Nanao asked trying to maintain her coldness, and feeling too overwhelmed to react to the information on her brother. "If Mamoru isn't alive to see it, there's no point in torturing me."

"Your very existence deprived me of a very capable heir," he said simply. "Is that not reason enough to punish you? Beyond that your past escape robbed me of a very lucrative business deal. I don't like playing the fool."

Nanao stayed silent and simply glared at him as he stepped towards her. She backed up, but quickly found herself pressed against the wall behind her. He smiled at her when he stopped a few inches away and said calmly, "Your dear brother will not rest even in death for betraying me. I do hope that wherever he is reborn he will acutely feel his baby sister's grief."

"You're psychotic," Nanao accused steeling her wavering posture.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear and said, "Well you know what they say about the fine line between madness and genius." Nanao refused to shrink away from him, and his uncomfortably warm lips met the skin of her throat below the collar.

"Don't touch me," she said again, trying to put a command in her voice.

At that he bit down hard on her collarbone, and Nanao gave a shriek of pain trying to flinch away from him. He grinned, backing away from her and using his thumb to wipe the smear of her blood away from his lip. "A bite for a bite. You are in no position to give commands, little one," he said simply. "It's over. I own you."

He strode towards the door and grabbed a bandage the maid had presumably abandoned on the table earlier, and tossed it in her direction. "Clean yourself up and get some rest. I have big plans for you." With that he walked out of the room and smoothly shut the door behind him.

Nanao sank down against the wall and tried to stop her body from shaking. She took deep steadying breaths and glanced down at her chest watching the small trickle of her own blood run down to stain the white silk of the gown. She did nothing to clean the cut and morbidly wondered if maybe she could let the wound get infected, let the infection spread in her blood, and die quietly before he could touch her again.

Mamoru was dead, her Taicho was beyond being able to help, and she was completely defenseless without her reiatsu. Kami only knew what Tanaka had planned for her, and she was pretty sure the last of her luck had burned away with that old house. She knocked her head back into the wall behind her and felt a surge of pain and darkness overcome her senses. Whimpering slightly Nanao dragged herself back to her feet and moved sluggishly towards the bed. With any luck she'd fall asleep and never wake up.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided I wanted to post both parts, but although they were both short it felt more natural having a chapter break between them. Sorry it takes so long for posts. I was trying to get this out last night and kept falling asleep in the middle. I contemplated just posting it, but I've read so many stories with bad grammar and such this week, that I just couldn't bring myself to do it without editing. I'm sure there are still errors, but at least I try not to kick you in the teeth and out of the story every three sentences with glaring mistakes. I hate stories that are barely readable because there are so many times you have to stop and try to figure out what the author is trying to say, and if it makes me a slower updater I suppose that is a title I will just have to bear. :) Hope you liked it!**


	24. Survivor

The next time Nanao woke up it was without a headache and with a newly forming resolve. She got out of bed and moved to a mirror touching the bump on the side of her head that had been left by Tanaka's previous brutality. She glanced at the bite on her collarbone and found the wound was less severe than she thought it would be. It had been cleaned while she'd been sleeping and all that was left were some puncture marks and a stain on her gown.

Nanao sighed and moved her loose hair forward to cover the mark, no longer wanting to look at it. Moving around the room she found a closet full of Western style gowns and resisted the urge to rip them all down and tear them to pieces. Her adoptive father had always had a taste for Western luxury and she had no doubt the dresses were meant for her. The main thought that stayed her hand from destroying them all though, was that knowing Tanaka he'd make her go out naked if she ruined them.

She moved on to the next door and found an opulent bathroom filled with everything a woman could want. The destructive urge rose up in her again, making her want to smash all the fancy glass bottles holding lotions and perfumes, but the logical side took over reminding her that the childish act would get her nowhere.

Exiting the bathroom she glanced out onto the balcony attached to the room and registered that the floor was too far up for her to escape that way. At least not while she couldn't shunpo. She passed its glass doors to try the last door in the room, and found it opened easily. Two large men stood on either side guarding the door, just as she'd expected there would be.

One of them turned to her, looking bored, and said, "Tanaka-dono requires that you stay in the room. We'll tell the maids you're awake." With that he took one broad hand and gave her a push on the shoulder pressing her a step back into the room and then reached up with the other to firmly shut the door in her face.

How she would love to have her kido handy at that instant, or even her zanpaktou. While she favored kido she wasn't incompetent with her blade, but without any reiatsu all of those thoughts were pointless. Nanao moved back towards the center of the room and wrapped her arms around herself trying to take comfort from the simple action.

She'd woken from her latest dreamless sleep with more clarity. Her brother was dead and her Taicho wasn't coming for her. After years of complaining about everyone protecting her she was finally completely on her own. Now was not the time to crumble and break. She'd been a fukutaicho of the Gotei 13 for kami sake. If she bent to that bastard now then she really would have wasted everything her brother had ever given her and everything the Gotei 13 had ever taught her.

If she could attempt to stand up to the Soutaicho during the Aizen fiasco, then she could sure as hell stand up to Tanaka. With how easily the Soutaicho had brought her down she may as well not have had any reiatsu at that point either. Given her Taicho had had to rush her away from that situation, but Nanao had always been a firm believer in learning from past mistakes. So she couldn't match his power, then she'd have to beat him another way. She had stood up to the Soutaicho out of loyalty and trust in her Taicho, now she was going to have to stand up against her father out of faith in herself and love for her brother's sacrifice.

The door opened again and three young maids came bustling in. One was carrying a tray of food and Nanao realize how good it all smelled. For a moment she contemplated refusing to eat in protest, considering without her reiatsu it was unnecessary, but realized losing that simple act of normality would break her spirit down long before it would do any damage to Tanaka. Accepting the tray she dug into the food, all the while ignoring the maids pointless questions and silly gossip. One went to draw a bath and the other started going through the closet.

"Tanaka-sama?" the maid who brought the tray in asked more loudly, after being ignored several times. Nanao made it a point not to even bother glancing up from her food at the name and the maid from earlier, Mori, came to the confused girl's rescue.

"Ah, she'd prefer we call her Ise-sama," Mori said soothingly. "Tanaka-dono said she's grown used to that name over the years and we should respect her decision."

Nanao snorted at the thought of that man respecting anything about her and took a sip of her tea before unceremoniously spitting it back out. The maids all looked shocked and she just glared at the offending cup. There was no doubt in her mind that Tanaka remembered she hated powdered green tea and had thus requested it for her breakfast tray.

"Is there a problem Ise-sama?" Mori asked.

"I don't enjoy green tea," she said simply pushing the tray away from her.

"Oh, we're very sorry about that, Ise-sama," the other maid said bowing low. "Shall I get you something else?"

"No, that's quite alright," Nanao said shrugging a shoulder. She turned to the third maid and asked, "I presume the bath is ready?" Nanao wasn't about to show it, but she was going to enjoy a decent washing off after a week stuck in that ramshackle house. It was funny how easily she could adapt back into this ostentatious house and servants waiting on her every need. She remembered how amazed she'd been by it all when she was a child brought in off the streets of the Rukongai. She'd truly felt like the princess Tanaka called her, but now it just made her feel suffocated.

"Of course, please let me assist you," the maid said bowing.

"I'm fully capable of washing myself," Nanao snapped and saw the maid flinch. She sighed inwardly and chastised herself for taking it out on the innocent maids.

She was well aware that most of the retained staff either didn't know the true extent of Tanaka's business dealings or truly thought he was doing the children and women of Rukongai a favor placing them as servants in wealthy family's homes. Most of the servants were under the impression that the treatment they received was the same as those that were sold away. Even a good majority of the women that were sold believed they were going to be normal servants or going to be wed to wealthy lonely gentlemen, right up until they were made those men's whores and slaves. Not to say there weren't servants and guards completely aware of what was going on, but she didn't think any of them were currently in the room.

"Thank you very much for the offer, though," Nanao amended. There was no need, and probably little use, in trying to burst their deluded bubble. After all Tanaka's own servants were treated quite well to retain their loyalty, much as her brother and herself had been at one time.

"Ah, yes, as you wish," the maid said looking relieved.

"We'll choose an outfit for you and help you with it after your bath if you would like, Ise-sama," Mori said softly.

"I'm sure I can manage that as well," Nanao replied kindly.

Mori frowned slightly and said, "Tanaka-dono said we were supposed to help you in every way possible, Ise-sama. We really would like to be of use as you are a very special person to Tanaka-dono."

"A special person?" Nanao asked cynically lifting an eyebrow. What had he told these poor girls? "In what way?"

"Oh," Mori said looking slightly confused. She seemed to have been silently voted the spokesperson for the group. "You are Tanaka-dono's daughter who has been away for such a long time. He is most excited to have you back home. He said you are to be married to one of his close friends very shortly, and have returned to live at home before you move to your husband's house."

Nanao wanted to laugh at the audacity of the man, but kept it to herself. Eagerly married to a close friend, ha. More like sold to the highest most vicious bidder to be used and abused against her will. "Is that so?" Nanao asked rhetorically.

"Ise-sama is so lucky," the tray-bearing maid said wistfully. Obviously having become more comfortable after Nanao allowed some of the hostility to drop out of her tone. "To have a father like Tanaka-dono, be married off to a kind rich gentleman, and live in such lovely surroundings."

"Yes," Nanao said smiling falsely. "It really is a wonderfully gilded cage isn't it? I should be on my knees thanking the wonderful Tanaka-dono for stripping me of every last shred of personal freedom." With that she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door on their shocked faces. So much for playing nice. Just because they were ignorant didn't mean she was going to put up with listening to their idiotic babble about how wonderful Tanaka was. They could keep it to themselves in her presence.

The bathroom was already steamy from the bath and Nanao quickly slid off the stained nightdress and immersed herself in the warm water. She let out a groan feeling some of the tension in her muscles drain away. Nanao lay in the bath quietly trying to sort things out in her mind. Even if she found a way to escape, and there was no guarantee she would, as Tanaka was being extra careful in watching her, she wasn't sure where she would go. She wouldn't go unnoticed for long wandering around the Rukongai since Tanaka had spies all over that he could call into action. There was no way she could return to the Gotei 13 as they had no legal right to protect her and she had no doubt that if her Taicho found her he would try to all the same. Perhaps the Higurashi family would take her in out of respect for her brother, but then again what use would they have of a reiatsuless ex-shinigami with a bounty on her head. She'd probably bring them more trouble than she could repay.

Sighing she immersed herself deeper in the water and considered going out further into soul society past the Rukongai. She knew there were other large cities far away. Her father did business with many of the traders from them, and she had often times been thoroughly thrilled as a child to listen to the trader's stories of far off places when they had visited this house. Other then limited amounts of trade the cities had very little to do with each other and it was probably the only plausible place to hide. The only real problem lay in the fact that without shunpo, other forms of transportation, or traveling supplies she wasn't sure she'd be able to survive the trek. All of this speculation also depended on the assumption that Tanaka couldn't simply track the reiatsu collars, which was a shaky assumption at best. As the collars were created from his power, Nanao had to think he could probably trace her somehow, reiatsuless or not.

Nanao scooped up some of the bubbles drifting on the surface of the bath and the let her hands drop again. She supposed she'd have to use her Taicho's approach and figure things out as they came along. Right now the best she could do was look for exits or ways to get the collar off and try not to fall apart. Her thoughts turned to her brother once again, but she instantly tried to think of something else. There would either be time to mourn later or she would be dead, right now tears were only going to slow her down.

She leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and tried to think of happier memories. Glancing around the bathroom she remembered a time when she used to run laughing through this house playing tag with her brother, or when he was busy, the servants. She wondered briefly if anyone she used to know was still working here. There probably was, as it was a well paying comfortable job for the Rukongai. Perhaps the old woman who taught her how to read was still in Tanaka's employment. If she were here Nanao wouldn't mind seeing her again.

She remembered how surprised Yadomaru fukutaicho had been when she discovered how well Nanao could read as a child. Even Kyouraku had been impressed when he'd come into the office on one of her and Lisa's reading nights together. He'd cracked a joke about how she read more mature material than Lisa did, to which Lisa made a very rude hand gesture that she'd then informed Nanao she wasn't allowed to make until she got older.

Really it had been one of the first things Kyouraku had noticed while in his uncaring unresponsive depression after Lisa's disappearance. She'd come by one day to collect a hairclip she'd left in the office weeks ago, and found him hungover in the dark dirty office alone. He'd pretended to be interested in why she was there, and she had uncomfortably tried to hurry out the door not liking the fake cheerfulness he displayed before he noted something that actually had interested him.

"You don't have a book with you," he'd said before she could get out the office door.

She'd told him she didn't much feel like reading, and he'd informed her that he'd never seen her without a book nearby ever. She'd simply shrugged her shoulders and replied seriously that often times children grow out of specific interests. Even in his misery he'd seen right through that thin excuse and told her if she didn't keep reading she'd quickly get as dumb as a first year academy student. She'd just as quickly informed him there were other ways to learn, and that she intended to focus on her physical combat training instead, which had only resulted in a horrified expression creeping across his face, and his instant insistence that she come and read with him at least once a week or he'd kick her out of his squad.

She'd been young enough at the time to believe he would actually do it and had swiftly acquiesced to his demands. She'd also promptly discovered that she had missed those reading sessions, and her Taicho's company gave some comfort to her wounded emotions. She'd always hoped it'd done a little bit of the same for him, but she still wasn't sure that a child's reading time could have any real healing effect for a grown man.

Either way, Kyouraku had always seemed to look forward to their reading times, and she had felt embarrassed and delighted by how many times he would brush of higher ranked shinigami to spend time with her. Of course, as she grew and worked with him more, she came to realize that he'd take just about any excuse to get away from work, so how much he actually did for her sake was debatable.

It had been a few weeks into their reading sessions when Kyouraku had startled her by asking why she read such serious boring books.

"I mean really, do you truthfully find the philosophical ponderings of why some souls gain reiatsu and why some do not that interesting?" he'd asked as she'd finished verbally navigating her way through another complicated passage.

"The parts I understand are very interesting," she'd said honestly. "I would think it would be more interesting for you, who can probably understand all of it."

"Some souls have reiatsu and some do not," he had said waving his hand through the air. "Does it matter so much why?"

"To the ones who do not, and are totally defenseless, I would think it matters quite a bit," she'd said quietly still afraid to talk back to her Taicho, but he had unknowingly hit a sensitive spot and she hadn't been able to keep silent at the time. She'd been surprised and pleased when he hadn't laughed her off and had actually taken the time to think about her comment.

"I suppose you have a point there, Nanao-chan," he'd said looking at her a bit to closely for her liking. She'd squirmed in her seat next to him and readjusted her glasses. "Still a little girl should be reading about princesses and knights coming to their rescue not the wandering thoughts of wrinkly old men."

"I don't know very much about princesses, sir" she'd admitted looking down at her book, wondering if she'd brought inappropriate reading material for the past few weeks.

"Well when better to learn then now?" he'd asked enthusiastically. "I'll tell you what, we'll read your big dusty books three times a month and then once a month, I'll bring something more fitting for a girl as cute as my little Nanao-chan."

"Whatever you want, Kyouraku-Taicho," she'd allowed, not having any idea at the time what she'd been getting herself in to.

She'd been open minded the first time, kind the second time, and tolerant the third time, but by the fourth time "fairytale" reading night had come around she hadn't been able to take it anymore. As much as she had wanted to be respectful to her Taicho's tastes, and it was obvious he far preferred the fairytales to her literary choices, she just couldn't sit through another evening of pointless make believe. So the next time fairytale night had rolled around she became mysteriously ill and had asked a fellow squad member to tell their Taicho she wouldn't be into the squad office that day.

What she hadn't counted on at the time, was him actually being interested enough in her to worry and seek her out in the barracks. She'd been glad it was the dinner hour and none of her roommates were in the room, or else she would have been embarrassed till the day she died, opening the door and finding him standing there. She'd greeted him formally and bowed feeling horrible for lying to him, which had apparently been written all over her face.

"Nanao-chan doesn't look very sick to me," he'd said softly letting himself into the room, and she'd shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, sir," she'd said and stared at her feet miserably. Really more than anything else she'd wanted to cry, but she'd learned quickly that crying here only got you picked on more. He'd already found her crying once after being bullied by the older members for her obvious fondness of Lisa, even after most people decided she was a traitor, and she certainly wasn't going to let him witness it again. After all, it was just like her onii-san said, letting them see you cry was letting them know they could hurt you. It was like the injured kids in the Rukongai that got killed quickly. If you let them see the weakness they'd hunt you down.

"What exactly are you apologizing for?" he'd asked, taking a seat on her perfectly made bed and instantly mussing up the covers.

"For lying about being sick, sir," she'd said honestly.

"I see," he'd replied, and she'd been unable to tell at the time whether he was angry or not. "I don't really care that you faked sick, Nanao-chan."

"You don't?" she'd asked snapping her head up to look at him in surprise.

"No," he'd said grinning at her. "I fake sick all the time to get out of things I don't enjoy. I couldn't get angry with you without being a hypocrite. No, really what I'm most concerned about is that the thing you don't enjoy, the thing you were trying to avoid, is spending time with me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" she'd cried fiercely, mortified that he'd gotten it all so wrong. "It wasn't you at all, sir. I wanted to come, I really did, but I just couldn't. I couldn't read one more stupid fairytale where everything ends happily and the evil family gets what they deserve."

"You hated the fairytales that much?" he'd asked looking surprised. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I didn't want to make you sad again," she'd said before she could think, and the second it left her mouth she bit down hard on her lip.

"Nanao-chan," he'd said as his whole expression softened. "You could never make me sad, just the opposite in fact. Reading with you makes me very happy, even if it is boring stuff that only old men like Yama-jii should like. I'll only be sad if you don't tell me the truth and avoid me."

"But you seemed to like those stories so very much," she'd said hesitantly.

"I liked them because I thought you would enjoy them," he'd answered smiling at her and patting the spot next to him. She'd crawled up on to the bed beside him, and took comfort in the fact that he wasn't getting angry with her for telling the truth. "I have cousins that are about your age," he'd said still smiling. "They love those stories. I just thought you might like something more lighthearted as well. Whenever they visit all they want to do is play princesses. I didn't want you forcing yourself to grow up too quickly, and I thought that maybe if I showed you it was alright to like those things then you could enjoy yourself more."

"I don't want to be a princess," Nanao had said firmly pressing absently at a wrinkle that had formed in her blankets.

"Why in the world not?" Kyouraku had asked curiously. "Doesn't every little girl want to wear pretty things and be loved and protected?"

"Pretty things aren't always real," she'd said, at the time thinking back to a very pretty collar she'd had on her throat not too long ago. Mamoru had told her not to tell anyone about that though so she'd quickly added, "Besides, the princesses are stupid and useless. They don't do anything, just wait around for someone they love to come do all the hard stuff and save them. If I loved someone like that I'd never ask them to get hurt for me."

"They must have some redeeming factors," he'd said grinning at her obvious irritation.

"They don't," Nanao had said resolutely. "At least not from what we've read. Maybe they're good in bed."

"What? Why would you think that?" Kyouraku had asked looking just about as shocked as she'd ever seen him look.

"Well, because they don't have any other good things about them, so I just have to guess they are somehow useful, so maybe they're good in bed," Nanao had tried to clarify. "It's like why you hang out with those really stupid women that everyone dislikes, because they're good in bed."

"Who told you that?" Kyouraku had asked having completely lost his former smile.

"I overheard it in the mess hall," Nanao had admitted, suddenly wondering if she was saying something bad. "Some of the squad members were saying that the only reason you spend time with those women are because they're good in bed."

"Some members need to learn how to keep their opinions to themselves," he'd said.

"You must be bad in bed like me, though," she'd said finally, desperately trying to get the conversation back on course when awkward silence fell.

"Like you?" he'd asked in horror. "Nanao-chan did those squad members tell you that?"

"No, they didn't have to," she'd replied in confusion. "I could figure it out for myself."

"How's that?"

"Well, I have nightmares sometimes, and other times my brain just won't stop thinking so I don't sleep very well," she'd said shrugging her shoulders. "I imagine I wouldn't be very nice to have in bed at all, because I'm always waking up and moving around. I'm not soothing in the slightest way. I just assumed you must be the same considering how mad those women sometimes get in the morning and how they never come back again."

He'd snorted in laughter at that, and had grabbed her into a spontaneous hug pulling her into his lap. She blushed tomato red and glanced up at him searching for an explanation. "So being good in bed consists of sleeping through the night?" he'd clarified finally.

"Well, yes, what else would it mean?" she had asked suddenly curious and wondering if they'd been talking about the same thing. "I find the sounds of other people breathing calmly in their sleep very soothing when I'm lying awake."

"It is nice isn't it?" he'd agreed smiling down at her.

"Yes, but I also like in the summer when the crickets chirp. That's what you should do, sir," she'd said suddenly enthusiastic. "You should get a cricket for a pet. They don't mind at all when you can't sleep and their chirping is just as soothing as having someone else sleep with you, except the cricket will never get mad at you in the morning for keeping it awake."

"I'll have to look into that," he'd said easily.

"It'd be much simpler than finding a new woman every night," she'd said logically.

"Well, I can't argue with you there," he'd admitted smiling even bigger. "Perhaps I will get a cricket. In the mean time I'd prefer you not go around telling everyone I'm bad in bed."

"It's not like it's a secret," she'd said rolling her eyes and then blushing when she realized how rude she'd been. "I just mean everybody sees the women storming out in the morning. Maybe you should try a boy. I've heard that men are harder to wake up, so perhaps a boy wouldn't mind if you were bad in bed."

"I'm sure I'll be able to sort it out," he'd said patting her head. "Now will you come back to read with me if we don't read princess stories?"

"Of course," she had said nodding her head earnestly.

"Honestly what kind of little girl doesn't like happily ever afters?" Kyouraku had asked teasingly.

"Happily ever afters don't exist, so why waste your time reading about them?" she'd asked nonchalantly as she hopped down off his lap.

"Who told you that?" Kyouraku had asked, quietly watching her as she selected a book from her pile.

"No one had to tell me that. It's obvious," she'd said without looking at him. "But Yadomaru-fukutaicho agreed with me. She said that endings weren't really anything at all except the last part of everything that actually had mattered, and she didn't know why everyone was so obsessed with them. I think she was right, don't you? It's all the stuff in between the beginning and the end that's interesting."

"You're a very odd little girl," he'd said and she'd been ashamed enough to lower her face from his.

"I'm sorry, sir," she'd said stoically until he touched her chin and lifted her face up again.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he'd said. "Come on, let's go read that big dusty boring book you have there."

Nanao snorted at her own memories as she lay in the bathtub of Tanaka's house. That conversation had often come back to bite her in the ass when she grew old enough to know what "good in bed" actually meant. Kyouraku had specifically gone out of his way once to clarify that he was not, in fact, bad in bed in case she was still wondering, which had earned him a good smack with a hard book. At least they hadn't had to read fairytales after that, although Kyouraku did find plenty of other literature of a more lighthearted nature for her to try, some of which she actually enjoyed.

She'd just been glad that she never had to fake ill again, and if anything her Taicho had taken a larger interest in her after that conversation. At the time it had been embarrassing, but welcomed. She was lonely and for quite some time her Taicho was the only person that could be even slightly regarded as a friend. There was no one her age in the 8th or really any of the other squads for that matter, and the older members either snubbed her or ignored her as a whole. It was for that reason, and that reason alone, that she went out of her way to see him on his birthday that year.

She'd been on a patrol when they'd held the annual 8th division birthday celebration for him that day. Nanao honestly hadn't minded that much considering she'd watched her squad get uproariously drunk in the name of just about anything many times before, so she hadn't really felt like she'd be missing much by not attending. The problem was she'd had a gift for him, and had missed her opportunity to hand it off. She had gotten off patrol early enough that she had guessed he'd be somewhere between sober and drunk, and probably getting ready to go out soon to get the rest of the way drunk.

He'd shown her, almost two weeks before, the window seat he'd had put in his extra room for her, and told her she was welcome whenever she wished. Because of that, she hadn't supposed at the time that it would be too much trouble if she went over to his home quickly, handed off the gift, and left so that he could go out for his nightly wanderings. She'd left the quiet barracks and quickly made her way over, glad that it was a Friday so that no one would be there to notice her visiting his home. She had received enough teasing for simply reading with him, and didn't think it would help matters if people found out she was welcome in his home too. Honestly she had thought it was probably inappropriate as well, but hadn't been able to resist the draw of a perfect reading spot and some kind company. Knowing him, he'd probably known she wouldn't be able to.

She had knocked on his door and been thoroughly surprised when a dark haired younger man she'd never seen before opened it. The noise leaking out from the open doorway had told her she'd been wrong in her initial presumption that he'd be getting ready to go out. Apparently the party had come to him.

"You need something?" the man had asked nicely enough.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was looking for Kyouraku Taicho," she'd said giving him a slight bow, "But I can see that he's busy, so I'll just be on my way."

"Kaien-kun, who's at the door?" a familiar voice had yelled from down the hall.

"Short little thing, big eyes, glasses, real polite," the man yelled back.

"Nanao-chan," she'd heard him yell, and for the first time blushed terribly at the nickname. Calling her that in private or in front of their own squad was one thing, but yelling it in front of a house full of strangers was quite another.

"Endearing blush too," Kaien, who she had to assume was the 13th's fukutaicho as she had heard the name before, said laughing as her Taicho finally came into view flanked by an attractive woman and his friend, Ukitake.

"Most definitely Nanao-chan then," Kyouraku had said reaching the door. "Did you come to celebrate my birthday? I'm so glad. I was sad when I couldn't find you at the 8th's party."

"I was assigned to patrol, sir," she had explained. "I didn't mean to intrude on your party."

"Nonsense," Kyouraku had said instantly. "You aren't intruding at all. Please come in."

Nanao had shifted nervously at the thought, and had contemplated how best to get out of the situation. She'd never enjoyed being in large groups of drunken people, let alone drunken people she didn't even know. "I really just came to drop off your present," she'd said finally still holding it tightly behind her back.

"Nanao-chan got me a present," her Taicho had cooed, seeming genuinely thrilled. "Didn't I tell you she's the best little squad member ever, Jyuu?" Ukitake had simply nodded and smiled at that. She'd only met him a few times before, and it had always been in passing. The few times she'd met him he and Kyouraku would have drinks and talk and her and Yadomaru would find other activities to entertain themselves like reading or swimming. "I bet Kaien-kun and Miyako-chan didn't get you presents for your birthday."

"Hey!" Kaien had yelled. "Just because we're not all as adorable as the kid doesn't mean we're not good subordinates. I'll have you know we got Ukitake Taicho a bonsai tree and a tea set on his birthday."

"Very original," Kyouraku had said grinning at the dark haired man and woman. "I bet Nanao-chan's present is much better, because she loves me more than you two love Jyuu."

Nanao had pretty much wished the earth would swallow her up at that point, and had wondered if there was a way to get out of this situation quickly. All eyes had turned to her expectantly, and she shuffled back a step hiding the gift further behind her back. "Their gifts sound very nice, Kyouraku Taicho," she'd said awkwardly. "I can give you this another time."

"Nanao-chan, it's my birthday! I want my gift now," he'd said stepping towards her. She'd sighed, but held the gift out in front of her allowing him to take it.

"It's not like its very expensive or that great. I just thought you might need it," she had said in defense before anyone got to criticize it.

Kyouraku had merely ignored that comment and removed the thin cloth she'd draped over the small bamboo cage. He had stared down at the cricket in its carrier for a moment before he'd laughed so hard she'd thought he was going to cry.

"It's a cricket," Kaien had said with bewilderment in his tone, and Nanao had blushed miserably. She should have known not to come tonight. She could have just given it to him the next time they read together.

"It's the best gift I've gotten in years," Kyouraku had said once his laughter had finally died down. He'd obviously seen the doubt on her face and had added, "Honestly its perfect."

"It's just a cricket, sir," she'd said looking down at her feet.

"What are we going to name him?" Kyouraku had asked ignoring her last comment.

"I don't think crickets require names," she'd said logically.

"Silly," he'd chastised lightly, somehow managing to get behind her and begin herding her into the house. "If he's going to live with me, he needs a name. What do you think, Jyuu?"

The white haired man had smiled kindly and said, "I think you need to stop harassing the poor girl and introduce us all properly."

"Jyuu you know Nanao-chan." Kyouraku had said simply, still examining the cricket intensely. "Kaien, Miyako this is Nanao-chan. Nanao-chan this is Kaien and lovely girlfriend Miyako.

Nanao had been thankful she'd been able to identify the man and woman as members of the 13th so that she could greet them properly as superiors, instead of the hideously improper and familiar names Kyouraku had supplied her with.

"We're all very glad to have you here, Nanao-san," Ukitake had said compassionately after the introductions. "Shunsui seems very fond of you. He reminded me you have a penchant for books. If you are ever interested, you are more than welcome to come borrow some books from my personal library."

"No, no, no, you'll just give her more of that old man boring stuff," Kyouraku had said loudly, leading them closer to the voices talking in the other room.

"If you want to read old man boring stuff, you are also more than welcome to read with me. I find it quite fascinating," Ukitake had said easily.

"Hey! Just because you didn't get a special gift for your birthday doesn't mean you get to steal my Nanao-chan," Kyouraku had argued. "I think I'm going to call him Bumble Bee."

"You're going to call the cricket Bumble Bee?" she'd asked confused.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" he'd asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"It just doesn't make very much sense to name one insect after another," she'd said logically glancing at Ukitake and his subordinates for support.

"Since when does Kyouraku-san ever make sense?" Kaien had asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to put Bumble Bee in my room," Kyouraku had announced happily. "I'll be right back. Jyuu, don't let my cute Nanao-chan sneak out, she has to celebrate my birthday with me!" With that he'd headed off down the hallway and Nanao had been left standing awkwardly at the white haired Taicho's side. While she'd met him before this had been the first time she'd talked to him beyond formally greeting him.

"Do you like cookies, Nanao-san?" he'd asked kindly after a moment.

"Yes, sir," she'd replied wondering why he was asking.

"I think Retsu-san made some and they are in the other room. Would you like to come and get some?"

"Whatever you think is best, Ukitake Taicho," she'd said simply and followed him into a room crowded with white clad figures. Apparently her Taicho's birthday was an event for the elite of the Seireitei. Nanao had moved closer to Ukitake's side at discovering this, and had wondered if she'd be able to sneak out.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Nanao-san," Ukitake had said as he led her over to a table stacked high with food. "You've made Shunsui much happier over the past few months."

"I haven't really done anything," she'd replied honestly.

"You kept him company. Sometimes all we really need is company through the hard times," Ukitake had said. Nanao had understood that feeling as she had needed her Taicho's company desperately too. She didn't really believe he had that much use of her, but she knew the Seireitei would not have been the same for her without him.

"He has lots of company," she'd said softly looking around the room full of people.

"But only one little girl who brings him a gift that makes him laugh like he has no worries in the world," Ukitake had said giving her a grin. "Do you mind if I ask what the cricket means?"

"Oh, it doesn't really mean anything at all," she'd answered honestly, and embarrassingly pressed closer against Ukitake's leg as a man dressed in a white haori and wearing what seemed to be a mask passed near them. She really hadn't wanted to invade Ukitake's personal space, but she'd rather do it to her Taicho's good friend than to the unknown Taicho that looked stranger than anyone she'd ever met. "It's just to help him sleep."

"To help him sleep?" Ukitake had asked looking down at her and not seeming to care that she was too close. "He's been having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes, sir," Nanao had said quietly, suddenly doubting herself. Shouldn't his oldest friend know about Kyouraku's sleeping problems? "That's why he always has to have those women stay over."

"Is that so?" Ukitake had asked grinning. "Well, I'm sure the cricket will help immensely then."

"And who is this?" had come a kind voice from behind them. Both her and Ukitake had turned, but she'd shuffled a half step behind his leg, hoping the voice wasn't attached to another strange character. Looking up she'd found a beautiful woman with a braid and a kind looking man standing close to them.

"Ah, Retsu-san, Aizen-san this is Ise Nanao," Ukitake had said easily. "Kyouraku's youngest squad member. Nanao-san this is Unohana Taicho and Aizen fukutaicho, though he's the acting Taicho to his squad temporarily and probably permanently soon."

"Unohana Taicho, Aizen fukutaicho, very nice to meet you both," she'd said politely giving them a deep bow.

"Proper, isn't she?" her Taicho had said from behind them having returned from dropping off the cricket.

"Nice to meet you as well, Ise-san," Unohana had replied, and to Nanao's horror had even given her a slight inclination of the head in return. She had been pretty sure she didn't deserve even the slightest acknowledgment from someone of Taicho rank.

"Awfully young to be in a division already," Aizen had commented smiling at her sweetly. "You must be very talented Ise-san."

"I'm alright with kido," she had said finally after everyone had stared at her expectantly.

"Modest too," Kyouraku had said reaching down to ruffle her hair which had only earned him a disgruntled look from her.

"The 5th is very adept at kido, Ise-san," Aizen had interjected. "If you happen to want a division change sometime in the future you should keep the 5th in mind. I'm always on the lookout for new talent."

"Why is everyone trying to steal my Nanao-chan tonight?" Kyouraku had whined. "The 5th has enough kido users, it doesn't need anymore."

Aizen had held his hands up in a placating gesture and smiled easily. "I was just giving the girl options. I would never force her,"

At that moment silence had started spreading from one side of the room and they had all looked towards the newest guest. Nanao had been too short to see anything and had instead moved further out of Ukitake's personal space and more firmly into her Taicho's. She had glanced up and noticed him smiling, so she had vainly hoped whoever had arrived would be enough of a distraction to allow for her escape.

"Yama-jii made it after all," Kyouraku had said happily. "Come on Nanao-chan I'll introduce you."

Nanao had truly contemplated not following him and avoiding whatever meeting with this Yama-jii person he was hoping for, but her military ideals were already getting in the way, and it had sounded too much like a command for her to have denied him. She had fallen in a step behind him as he moved through the crowd, and hadn't known at the time that it would become a life long habit.

"Yama-jii!" Kyouraku had yelled completely unnecessarily as the room had become mostly quiet and subdued. "You came after all. Want a drink?"

"I merely stopped by to wish you a happy birthday and give you my well wishes. I have no intention of staying for long," the old man had said simply. Nanao had shuffled slightly further behind her Taicho, but had instantly realized this was a huge mistake as the action had instantaneously caught the attention of the old man. "They're getting younger and younger, Shunsui," the man had said dryly.

"Was that a joke I just heard?" her Taicho had asked chuckling. Then he had moved to the side and nudged her forward a step leaving her entirely exposed.

"Nanao-chan, Yama-jii," Kyouraku had said easily. "Yama-jii this is Nanao-chan, the youngest cutest recruit in the 8th."

The old man had simply lifted an eyebrow at her and she'd bowed deeply, instantly uneasy, but not knowing what else to do. She certainly couldn't address him the way Kyouraku had introduced him. "Very nice to meet you, sir." She had raised her head sharply after that, not liking being unable to see any actions on his part, but the old man had stood passively looking her over until the point where it was uncomfortable and she had begun to tense in defense. She'd seen that look before, the one where it sized you up and decided how much you were worth in a matter of seconds, her father had given that look to many people, including her, many times. She had learned what her father had been measuring; she'd not been sure what the old man had been searching for. Whatever it had been, he must have found her lacking.

"Isn't it past the child's bedtime?" he'd asked uninterestedly.

"Yare, yare, what has you in a mood tonight?" Kyouraku had asked dropping his hand on her head. She'd stayed tense beneath his hand and watched the old man closely. She certainly wasn't willing to let anyone collar her ever again simply because she hadn't been looking. "Don't worry, Nanao-chan, his bark is worse than his bite. Ne, Yama-jii?"

"You should look into transferring," the old man had said keeping his eyes on her. "The 8th is not the place for you."

She'd felt her Taicho stiffen and his hand moved away from her even though when she had glanced at him from the corner of her eye he'd looked totally relaxed. "What is with everyone tonight? Nanao-chan is mine." She'd fought honorably to keep down the blush that arose at those words, and it was made an easier fight by the serious way the old man watched the exchange. "I can't help it if everyone is jealous that they don't have such an adorable subordinate. Stuffy Soutaicho or not, that was a mean thing to say about your favorite division."

The old man had snorted, and Nanao had felt horror run through her veins as she realized just who the man was. "I hardly think my favorite division would be the one that finds it impossible to turn in some measly paperwork on time. Speaking of work, I have some to get back to. Happy birthday, Shunsui. Don't forget you have a budget due at the end of the week."

The Soutaicho had moved through the room after that, greeting Taichos and fukutaichos as he passed and Nanao had watched him go uneasily. Her Taicho had also been dragged into a conversation next to them and Nanao had started cautiously making her way through the crowd and towards the back door. All she had wanted to do at the time was get out of there. After being waylaid a few times by Ukitake inviting her again to borrow any books she liked, and then Kaien stopping her to tell her not fret over the Soutaicho's obvious snubbing of her, Nanao finally made it to the hallway leading to the back entrance off Kyouraku's porch, and had drawn up short when she found two people already occupying the porch.

"What was that?" she'd heard her Taicho ask sounding a touch disgruntled.

"What have I told you about imprecise questions?" said a voice that had sounded very much like the Soutaicho's.

"What was with the cold shoulder you gave to Nanao-chan?" her Taicho had clarified.

"I hardly consider stating the truth to be equivalent to a cold shoulder Shunsui," he'd responded benignly.

"I didn't know you had so little faith in the 8th and in me," Kyouraku had said in return.

"It has nothing to do with the 8th, and everything to do with the girl," the Soutaicho had said. "If she's in a squad at this age she obviously has some talent. She has the possibility of being an asset to the Gotei 13, but she won't reach a tenth of that potential being treated like a pet in the 8th. It isn't the right place for her."

"She's a little girl, Yama-jii," Kyouraku had argued. "I don't think a little extra attention and human warmth is going to do much harm after she's already lost a beloved mentor."

"It's deeper that that, and the fact that you can't see that proves my point further. Why do you think Yadomaru took such an interest in her in the first place? That girl was damaged before she came here."

"She's from the Rukongai, not many of them come in without some trouble beat into them," her Taicho had pointed out. She had contemplated leaving and not eaves dropping, but at that point she'd been so terrified the Soutaicho would figure out who she was and send her back that she couldn't move.

"And it can be used, Shunsui. A girl like that could become something given the proper kind of leadership."

"She's a child," Kyouraku had said harshly.

"She's a shinigami," the Soutaicho had responded calmly. "Being protected, letting her quiver in a corner, and run from whatever is haunting her, you think that is going to make it better? She has power and is a solider. She has the opportunity to take control of a life that obviously hasn't been kind to her. Keeping her soft and sweet in a corner doesn't do her any good nor does it do the Gotei 13 any good. Beyond that, what will she do when your attention wanes, and don't pretend it won't. I know you better than most Shunsui, and she isn't like a woman you picked up in a bar. She's, as you said, a child. When you get her wrapped up and dependent on you, she isn't just going to bounce back from a broken heart and a cold bed when you inevitably lose interest."

"I wouldn't, not to a kid," her Taicho had tried to defend.

"Shunsui, if nothing else you know that I'm good at seeing what people are. I'd never have taken a chance on you if not," the Soutaicho had said tiredly. "I'm not saying you'd hurt the girl on purpose, you never hurt any of them on purpose, and on a personal level it's none of my affair, but on a professional one we need all the capable shinigami we can't get. It'd be a waste to lose this one because you turned her into another damsel in distress. She's been hurt and she's survived. Survival is a desirable characteristic in our line of work."

"Is just surviving enough to get by on?" Kyouraku had asked quietly.

"Perhaps not for you," the Soutaicho said. "But I have a feeling the girl could handle it. It might not be a pleasant life for her, but then again we're looking for assets not just happy people."

"I'm not going to condemn a little girl to that," her Taicho had said defiantly.

"I'm not forcing you to transfer her, Shunsui," the Soutaicho had said. "I'm simply saying you have the capability of ruining any potential that girl possesses. People don't join the Gotei 13 to be protected, they join it to fight. She'd do better in another division, one that won't take an overly inflated interest in her. One where she'll have to earn any attention she's given and be trained to do just that. Softness does not a good solider make."

"We're still all human," her Taicho had said stiffly.

"Perhaps, I should put it another way," the Soutaicho had said. "When one day in the future, you're in the field and you aren't in time to save the girl, will she be too soft to save herself? And if she is, are you going to be able to forgive yourself when all your kindness got her killed? Yadomaru was already tough before she got to you and you've seen how that ended, how do you expect this girl to fare?"

There had been silence after that and Nanao had shuffled back a step as the Soutaicho had taken his leave. He hadn't seemed to notice her, but after a moment she'd seen no reason to hide from her Taicho. She had moved out onto the porch to find her Taicho with some of the look he'd been wearing a few months ago returned to his face.

"Kyouraku Taicho?" she'd asked quietly.

"Nanao-chan," he'd said giving her his attention and a small smile. "Trying to sneak out of my party?"

"Are you going to transfer me, sir?" she'd asked unable to stop the question from popping out.

He'd looked at her for a long moment and then sighed. "Yama-jii has a point no matter how callous he sounds. Do you want to be transferred?"

"No, sir," she'd said evenly, "but I'll do whatever you think is best."

"Then you'll stay in the 8th," he'd said after a seconds pause. "You didn't even let me treat you like a princess when I wanted to. Yama-jii doesn't know what he's talking about when it comes to you. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"You can't leave your own birthday party," she'd said firmly. "I can walk myself home."

"It's my party. I can do what I want," he'd countered.

"It would look childish," she'd said honestly. "If you're the host of a party then you are expected to stay and host it. I walked here alone. I'm sure I can make it back just fine."

"So cold, Nanao-chan," her Taicho had said grinning. "Yama-jii has nothing to worry about with you."

She'd rolled her eyes, but had been glad he had returned to his more merry personality. "Go back to your party, Kyouraku Taicho," she'd said as she stepped down off the porch.

"You don't get to tell me what to do on my birthday, maybe your birthday, but not on mine," he'd said jovially stepping down after her. "When is your birthday anyway?"

"July 7th," she'd said without emotion. A few feet later she'd noticed her Taicho had stopped walking and she'd glanced back at him.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was four days ago?" he'd asked looking distraught.

"It's not a big deal, Taicho," she'd said with a shrug. "Everyone is always busy with Tanabata anyway."

"That doesn't matter, if it's your birthday," he'd said confidently. "What did you do anyway?"

"I read and then went to the street festival for a few hours," she'd lied. Her brother had told her not to leave the Seireitei for a while if she could help it so a street festival in the 1st district had been out of the question.

"We'll celebrate belatedly tomorrow," he'd said resolutely.

"It's really not necessary," she'd argued even though secretly it'd seemed like a wonderful idea to have her birthday at least acknowledged. She'd already known one thing even then, if the Soutaicho was right, if Kyouraku did forget she existed one day, it was going to be a hard blow to bear.

A knock came, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ise-sama?" a quiet voice, she identified as Mori when she pulled herself back into the present, questioned through the door.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Tanaka-dono has requested your presence at dinner tonight," Mori explained through the door. "Until that time he has encouraged you to reacquaint yourself with the house. There will be a guard willing to escort you around."

Nanao snorted at the politeness of it all, but simply told Mori that was fine. She had a feeling dinner wasn't going to be in the slightest bit enjoyable, but she was not about to break simply because she was alone. The Soutaicho was wrong, she'd already been damaged more than enough to make her a survivor in any situation, even with Kyouraku trying to soften her up. There was no turning back, and she wasn't asking anyone to come save her, not now, not ever. She was no princess.

* * *

**A/N: Wow so I was going to post this chapter on Monday, but then when I was rereading and editing it it seemed like it was lacking something. Originally it was like 3 pages long and had none of the reading or birthday memories in it and then suddenly, boom I had all of Nanao's past memories in my head and they just had to be written down and out of nowhere this chapter became 16 pages. One of my shortest chapters ever turned into the longest to date.... Yeah, well I hope it was worth the extra wait. **

**Also, interesting fact for the day, in China and Japan children actually do often keep crickets as pets. While I was researching I also found out that you can tell what the temperature is by how fast a cricket is chirping. I just thought that was awesome and should be shared. As usual please review, I'm interested to see how you all feel the story is developing! Thanks!  
**


	25. Fantasies

"How's it going?" Jyuushiro asked the seated form of his oldest friend, quickly counting the emptied sake bottles abandoned to his right.

"I don't understand how she could just disappear, Jyuu," Shunsui said not moving from his spot on the porch. "It's been almost two and a half weeks and no one has seen or heard anything about her."

"That could be a good thing though," Jyuushiro said thoughtfully, though he knew it would probably do very little for his distraught friend. "If she's disappeared, it means Egami-san has succeeded in keeping her hidden from Tanaka." Shunsui didn't respond or even look up at his friend. "The yakuza families know the Rukongai much better than any of our sources do, so its no wonder we can't find any information on her."

"I keep thinking I feel her reiatsu," Shunsui said finally. "But every time I try to get a lock on it she must tamp down and hide it."

"Well it's not as if you can spend every waking moment searching for her reiatsu signal over the whole Rukongai," Ukitake said logically taking a seat next to him.

"At least when I was checking for it before, I'd catch a hint of her reiatsu here and there over the course of a few days. Even if it wasn't enough to give me a hold on her location at least it was there," Shunsui said seriously. "But I haven't felt anything for three days now. Something isn't right."

"What are you supposed to do, Shunsui? Knock on every door of Rukongai? She obviously doesn't want to be found, and you'd be unable to protect her even if you did find her," Jyuushiro replied.

"I don't care what Yama-jii has to say about it," Shunsui said shaking his head and finally turning to face Jyuushiro. His face was more haggard than Ukitake had seen in a long time, probably since the disaster with Lisa. "When I find her I'm not letting that bastard near her. If her brother had waited just a moment for us to sort things out, we could have found a better solution. Hell, I could have just married her then and there, and Tanaka would have had no legal right to her in the first place."

"You know Nanao-san wouldn't have agreed to that," Jyuushiro said evenly. He knew Shunsui was serious when he made the offer.

Years ago, there had been an accident at a Taicho meeting when Mayuri had been explaining a bit of research he was working on and had the device with him. It was suppose to be a gas grenade that created horrifying hallucinations when inhaled, but it had been malfunctioning. Apparently, the gas was having the opposite effect and giving those exposed to it their greatest fantasy instead. Disaster struck at the end of the meeting when Yachiru burst in yelling for "Kenny" and effectively knocked the device off the table gassing them all.

The Soutaicho had excused them all rather abruptly when they had come back around, and no one had seemed to want to talk about the incident after the fact, but Ukitake was pretty sure they were all appreciative that the device was defective and didn't torment them with gut wrenching nightmares. It wasn't until about a week after the fact that Jyuushiro noticed Shunsui's odd behavior and his more frequent visits to the 13th. When he'd asked him about the changes, i.e. his avoidance of the 8th and a certain fukutaicho along with an escalation in sake intake, Shunsui had remained suspiciously silent. After a few minutes, Jyuushiro had decided he wasn't getting an answer out of him and had gone back to paperwork, only to have Shunsui surprise him by asking what illusion the gas had given him.

He'd answered truthfully enough. "I was healthy. I could get through a fight and every other day-to-day occurrence without a coughing fit, and I didn't have to worry about getting too tired to continue. I had the opportunity to live a normal life. Well, as normal as life gets with the Gotei 13."

Shunsui had nodded and given him a sympathetic smile, knowing best of anyone how much his illness affected him even if he tried his hardest not to let anyone see it. After all it was Shunsui that had had to watch him slowly deteriorate over the years. For a moment, Jyuushiro had thought that was going to be the end of the conversation until Shunsui had started speaking again.

"Mine was about Nanao," he'd said quietly taking another drink of sake.

"Oh?" Jyuushiro had asked vaguely. He could understand why Shunsui had been having problems then. He'd noticed recently the changing dynamic in his two friend's relationship as Nanao established herself more and more as an adult mentally and physically, but had said nothing about it.

He was more than sure Shunsui had noticed the changes too, and was having his own troubles identifying how he felt about the situation when his emotions could no longer be classified as entirely paternal. Age differences were a funny thing in Soul Society, and Nanao and Shunsui were a special case to begin with. As much as Shunsui enjoyed women he never spent any long periods of time with any one woman in particular. Nanao, on the other hand, had always been able to commandeer his attention whenever and wherever she needed it. Many times even if she didn't need it or want it. It was the first non-sexual relationship Shunsui had probably had with a woman since before the Academy. The defense in the past had been that she was not a woman, but a little girl, but that was no longer true.

"I woke up in the office," Shunsui had finally said, apparently deciding this was the time to share, and had interrupted Ukitake's thoughts on the subject. "I was sleeping on top of the paperwork, which isn't altogether odd, but the strange thing was when I looked down I realized I'd filled out the good majority of it and correctly no less."

"This sounds more like it would be Nanao-san's fantasy than yours," Jyuushiro had joked trying to lighten the pained look on his friend's face.

Shunsui had just given him a disgruntled glare and continued on ignoring him. "I just figured I must have done it in my sleep and decided to go home and forget about it. Besides, I knew there was someone waiting for me, in that natural way dreams let you know things you shouldn't know. So I get home and it's just like it should be only it's not. A lot of the furniture is different and I know Nanao-chan is there."

At that point Jyuushiro had held up a hand and interrupted him. "Look, Shun, I don't think it's that big of a deal. Nanao-san is a striking woman now, and you two have always been close. It would be strange if you weren't attracted to her, but as much as I think it's ok, I'd rather prefer not to hear about your sexual fantasies. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Nanao-san again if you describe in graphic detail what she's capable of doing with her mouth. I had to avoid most of the girls you slept with throughout academy because of your descriptions, not to mention the times I would walk in on it. Please don't destroy mine and Nanao-san's friendship that way, and for kami sake, if it is happening warn me so I don't walk in on it."

"If only it were just a sex dream," Shunsui had groaned, thoroughly surprising Jyuushiro. "A sex dream I could have dealt with. You're right. Nanao-chan has grown into a gorgeous female and I'm man enough to admit I have occasionally wondered what it'd be like to have her legs wrapped around me, though I am slightly disturbed to hear another male admit they've been thinking about it too."

"I never said I thought about having sex with Nanao-san," Jyuushiro had defended, instantly blushing slightly at the thought.

"You admitted you found her attractive," Shunsui had argued, and Jyuushiro would have sworn he saw a fierce look directed his way from his friend. "And that blush isn't making me believe you in the slightest. Shit, if even you've thought about it, what have other men been thinking?"

"I did not think about it until you put it in my head," Jyuushiro had said severely.

"Well then get it out of your head," Shunsui had demanded.

"I wish I could," Jyuushiro had countered. "Like I said, I don't want to hear about your sex dreams."

"It wasn't a sex dream," Shunsui had reiterated looking defeated.

"Well, then what was it?" he'd asked exasperated. His friend had really been trying his last nerve that day.

"She was in my bed when I got there," Shunsui had started again, almost wistfully.

"I thought you said it wasn't a sex dream," Jyuushiro had interrupted irritated. "I swear to kami, if you tell me anything perverse about Nanao-san in the next few minutes I have full rights to fantasize about her whenever I want."

Shunsui had given him an angry look that Jyuushiro hadn't seen in quite some time, and which had effectively shut him up. "She woke up when I walked into the room," he'd continued after he had been sure that he had effectively glared Jyuushiro into his place, "And she asked me what had taken me so long. I admitted to falling asleep on the paperwork and she just laughed and told me that was why I should let her do more of it. I told her she needed all the rest she could get and I wasn't going to allow her into the office no matter how hard she tried. Then she just smiled and told me to come to bed while pulling the blankets back to let me in."

Shunsui had paused at that, and stared down at his now empty sake cup. Jyuushiro had sat quietly for a few moments until he was honestly worried that Shunsui had forgotten that he was speaking. "I'm still a little confused as to why this has disturbed you so much," Jyuushiro had said, although in his head he had still been wondering how this did not end up being a sexual fantasy.

"She was pregnant, Jyuu," Shunsui had finally admitted quietly, "and I knew, you know, I just knew that I was married to her and the baby was mine. Ours. And it didn't scare me in the slightest. I was so happy she was there and that they were both mine. I crawled into bed with her and reached down to her stomach, and I could feel the baby kicking. It was nice."

There had been shocked silence on Jyuushiro's part after that declaration, and Shunsui had poured himself another drink sullenly. Shunsui was always the first one to say how little he wanted to get married and have a family. Of the two of them, it had always been Jyuushiro that wanted those mundane things. Shunsui had been the black sheep of his own, admittedly odd, family and had joked throughout their friendship that he had no desire to inflict that sort of family on another human being let alone settle down with one woman. It was just extra bonus points that his playboy ways pissed his father off and made his mother terrified she was never going to get legitimate grandchildren out of him.

"Of course when the gas wore off I freaked out plenty," Shunsui had finally said downing his next cup of sake. "I don't even know what that hallucination was supposed to mean. I wasn't even aware I wanted all of that, or that I felt that way about Nanao-chan. I mean up until a few years ago she was a kid herself, since when have I wanted to have kids with her? And maybe it just meant that I wanted a family, and it used Nanao-chan because she's really one of the only respectable females I know who I could possibly have a romantic interest in. So maybe it doesn't really have anything to do with Nanao-chan herself at all. Or maybe the gas just messed up in my brain, and really it took the fact that I would be alright with sleeping with Nanao-chan one of these days to mean that I wanted to start a family with her. If that is the case though, then why Nanao-chan? I see numerous women a day that I wouldn't mind sleeping with, so why would my brain pick Nanao? Besides Nanao-chan is more likely to get drunk and dance on a bar then go to bed with me. I don't even know if she sees me as anything other than a father figure."

"Well, it doesn't seem like you've put any thought into this at all," Jyuushiro had joked back, trying to sort out his own thoughts on the matter. He had been pretty sure this might be a premature revelation for a man that had thoroughly convinced himself he wanted nothing to do with a serious relationship.

"I'm serious," Shunsui had replied miserably. "What am I supposed to do? I can't even be in the same room as her without thinking about it. I woke up before she came in to the office yesterday, just so I could sign the forms she would need me to sign to make sure she didn't try to hunt me down today."

"I don't think there is anything you can do," Jyuushiro had replied thoughtfully. "It is what it is, and if you aren't even consciously there yet, then there is nothing to be done. Just forget about it and go back to normal. I'm sure Nanao-san is worried about your strange behavior by now too, and I'm not just saying that because she came by yesterday looking anxious and asking me if I knew what was wrong with you."

"She did?" Shunsui had asked looking, as Jyuushiro thought, entirely too pleased by her concern to be entirely indifferent to his fukutaicho even on a conscious level. "It doesn't matter," he'd shortly amended shaking her head. "I see her and I can't help but glance down to make sure she isn't pregnant."

"It'll pass," Jyuushiro had said patiently. "It shouldn't be any more disturbing than a usual dream you can't control."

"Yeah, except this one was directly manufactured to be whatever your heart desired," Shunsui had muttered.

"Do you want to marry Nanao-san, sleep with her, and get her pregnant?" Jyuushiro had asked with a sigh.

"No!" Shunsui had replied violently.

"Well, there you go," Jyuushiro had pointed out logically. Sometimes small delusions were good for keeping a person sane. "Then don't worry about what that stupid gas created. Kurotsuchi-san said it was malfunctioning anyway. You're probably right. It interpreted your physical attraction and emotional attachment to her as something more and took it to, what may seem to some, a logical end. After all, when you think about it, sex is naturally supposed to produce children, so perhaps it took your sexual desire to mean a longing for children and picked a suitable female for the fantasy."

"You're probably right," Shunsui had said pouring himself another drink.

"I'm sure I am," Jyuushiro had replied trying to resist rolling his eyes. Still the situation bared more thought at a later date. He may have persuaded Shunsui it was a fluke, but he was not entirely convinced himself. A man like Kyouraku Shunsui did not have fantasies about a family when sprayed with happy gas. He was supposed to have fantasies about harems and becoming Amazonian's sex slave. Ukitake was sure of this, because he had had to suffer more than one retelling of Shunsui's very vivid dreams throughout their friendship. On the other hand, he honestly believed Shunsui was nowhere near ready to deal with any of the potential problems these feelings would generate. "Well I'm glad we have this sorted out, as it seems like Nanao-san is on her way over here," he had finally commented, feeling the girl's reiatsu coming closer.

"Yeah," Shunsui had said drinking the sake in one quick gulp. "I, uh, just forgot I promised Yama-jii I'd help him out on a project. Tell Nanao-chan I'm sorry I missed her, but I can't keep Yama-jii waiting." With that Shunsui had shunpoed out of the room leaving Jyuushiro in a state of surprise.

Regaining his senses a few moments later, Jyuushiro had chuckled quietly and waited for Nanao-san to make her appearance and give her the disappointing news that she had just missed him. He had been sure of one thing though, things were about to get a lot more interesting.

"She might have accepted," Shunsui said breaking through the silence and Ukitake's memories. Jyuushiro refocused on the present and snapped back to their current conversation.

"She hasn't even accepted a date with you, Shun. I highly doubt she would have accepted a marriage proposal," Jyuushiro reasoned calmly.

"She was scared, Jyuu," he replied sadly. "She was scared of Tanaka and didn't think she had any way out. She might have said yes. It would have meant she could stay in the Seireitei, and have time to take the graduation tests without him being able to take her back. I could have kept her safe, and you know I would have never asked anything of her. She could divorce me the minute she regained her fukutaicho position. I wouldn't have cared."

"Wouldn't have you?" Jyuushiro asked doubtfully. His friend may have been confused about his feelings for Nanao years ago, but he was pretty damn sure that no matter how many times Shunsui screwed up in his pursuit of her now, he was at least, and if nothing else, honestly in love with the girl. Jyuushiro wasn't so sure Shunsui would have been able to let her walk away from a marriage he actually wanted.

"Not if kept her safely by my side," Shunsui said rubbing his hand over his face. "What can her brother help her do besides hide? I wasn't fond of him when I thought he was her suitor, and finding out he was her brother didn't help that feeling much considering they vanished ten minutes later."

"I think Egami-san quiet clearly showed where his loyalty lay, Shun. You may not like him much, but I think he'd do just about anything for his sister," Jyuushiro countered. It wasn't like Shunsui to be this illogical when he was actually being serious. Although, Jyuushiro supposed Shunsui was never logical when it came to Nanao no matter how serious he was. "Look at the bright side at least he's not romantic competition for you, because you were losing that battle quite spectacularly."

Shunsui gave him a dark look, but didn't comment on the matter directly. "How could I not have known, Jyuu?"

"Known what?"

"Any of it, all of it," he said frustrated as he got to his feet and commenced pacing on his front porch. "I've known her practically her whole life, but I didn't know about any of it. Nanao-chan's met my whole family at one time or another. She's known about my issues, and even been witness to some of the more unpleasant exchange between myself and my brother and my father. I'll never forget the one time my father called me a lazy good for nothing in front of her while she thought I was out of earshot and the way she ripped into him with that stern, no nonsense, shut up or you die fukutaicho tone. I think he almost had an aneurism right there, and my brother's wife turned so pale I thought she was going to faint. I almost kissed her on the spot."

A small smile graced his features and Jyuushiro couldn't help but return it. He remembered how deliriously happy Shunsui had returned from that particular family visit. Shunsui had brought Nanao fresh flowers every day for two weeks after that, and had even brought them on time at the beginning of the workday.

"So how could I get her so wrapped up in my life and never once ask her about her own?" Shunsui sighed in defeat, losing his smile and sitting back down. "How could I be so naive as to think that her life only consisted of us?"

"To be fair she joined the Gotei 13 at such a young age it was easy to think that," Jyuushiro defended. "You aren't the only one that got blindsided by this information. No one knew Egami was her brother or about her past. Not even Matsumoto-san."

"Yes, but no one else is me," Shunsui said softly. "I should have guessed or asked or at least wondered. I spent so much time trying to figure out her favorite flower or something equally as irrelevant that I never even asked her if she had family."

"Considering the fact that she didn't share the information with anyone, not even when Egami reappeared in her life, I highly doubt she'd have told you the truth anyway," Jyuushiro said quietly.

Another moment of silence passed between them before Shunsui spoke again. "She's in trouble, Jyuu. More so than when she left. I can feel it in my bones."

"We'll find her," Jyuushiro said trying to sound more confident than he actually was. "Besides for all that you've protected her, Nanao-san has her own inner steel. She'll get through it and come back to you."

"Back to the Gotei 13 you mean," Shunsui said despondently.

"No, I meant back to you," Jyuushiro said firmly. "What you choose to do with that is your own concern." He stood up to head back to the 13th to finish some work and also to avoid his 3rd seats coming to find him. "Just please do us all a favor and don't screw it up again. The next guy may not be her brother."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so going to be late to work, just to past this haha. Thank you all for the reviews! They make me happy, and I'm so glad everyone shares my enthusiasm for crickets now! My roommate thinks I'm crazy because I want one as a pet. I don't think I can get one though, because I get by far too attached to pets, and crickets only live for a few weeks. I'd be a mess when my cricket died.**

**Also shout out to Nova Alexandria who called the marriage thing as a solution to the Tanaka problem back in Chapter 20 Revelations. I wanted to give you a shout out then for predicting the theme of this future chapter, but then I didn't want to ruin it so I specifically reminded myself to do it on this one. Hope you're still enjoying the story :)**


	26. Family Dinner

Nanao made a face at herself in the mirror as she stared at the maid's handwork. She had to admit they knew what they were doing as she hadn't seen herself look this feminine in, well, ever. It was unfortunate that it was only to fill her sadistic adoptive father's sense of style. The dress clung in all the right places, and with her glasses gone, her hair styled in an intricate updo, and makeup applied she looked like another person. She was sure a lot of girls would be thrilled with the royal treatment, but the glinting gemstones at her throat served to break the illusion and remind her she was nothing more than a prettily dressed prisoner.

A knock came from the door and Nanao called for them to enter. A giggling Mori came through, smiling back at one of the door guards who sent the maid a wink as the door shut.

"Tanaka-dono is ready for dinner now, Ise-sama," the girl said blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Mori-san," Nanao replied, smiling at the girl kindly. She could tell easily enough when she saw a girl in love. She wondered absently how long Mori and the guard had been seeing each other. "I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Lead the way."

Mori led her through the winding hallways and down several flights of stairs, the two guards from her door following closely behind. Nanao recalled some parts of the house, but made no attempt to remember where they were going. She had no doubt she'd have someone with her at all times. They stopped before two big double doors, and Nanao took a deep breath as Mori announced their presence. Moving into the room, Mori and her winking guard excused themselves to dinner while her other door guard took up a place standing attentively by the wall.

"Nao-chan," Tanaka said looking up from some paperwork he had with him at the table. "Don't be shy, have a seat."

Nanao moved stiffly to the opposing seat at the end of the long table and sat down when one of the servants pulled out the chair for her. She nodded at the servant curtly, but made no movement to do anything else even when the first course was set before her.

"Not hungry?" Tanaka asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I sat down and suddenly started feeling rather ill," she said with a shrug. "Must have something to do with the company."

"Mature," he said with a lazy drawl.

Nanao stole her Taicho's best tactic and simply smiled at him blandly. "I'm sure I'd be able to eat if I were allowed to return to my room."

"You eat here tonight or you do without," Tanaka said simply, starting to eat. "Not that it really matters without your reiatsu. Don't be such a child. Sit there and sulk if you like, either way you will accompany me through my dinner."

She stuck her tongue out at him and was rewarded by his irritated look. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so hard on her Taicho over the years. Being immature and driving everyone around you nuts had its upsides. Anything to disrupt this disgustingly false picture that Tanaka was trying to produce. She finally sighed and reached for a fork still confident starving herself would do her no good, and not wanting to spend the evening simply staring at Tanaka.

They were into the second course, without another word being exchanged, by the time another knock came from the dining rooms door. Tanaka nodded his head to one of the servants who let in a rather greasy looking fat man. Nanao recognized him instantly as one of Tanaka's business partners who had been around often when she was a child. She and her brother had never liked him, and to be honest she had always been a bit afraid of him. There had been something in the way his eyes would sweep over her greedily that always made her feel a little queasy. He'd reached out to touch her hair once when she was a child, commenting on how pretty it was, and Mamoru had smacked his hand away from her before he could make contact. The man had laughed it off and continued on his way, but Mamoru had said he didn't like him and made her promise to stay away from him whenever he came around. It had not been a particularly difficult promise to keep.

"Tanaka-dono," the man said bowing disgracefully low before him. The man stood up and glanced at her, but obviously didn't recognize her as the child who used to roam this house. His gaze didn't stay on her for more than a second and Nanao breathed her own quiet breath of relief. All these years later and he still gave her the creeps. Honestly just being back in this house was like walking into her own personal nightmare. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your dinner. They showed me in so I assumed it was fine."

"More than fine," her adoptive father said pleasantly. "Nao-chan, this is my business associate Goto-san. Goto-san I'm sure you remember my lovely daughter."

The greasy man's eyes widened as he turned to look at her again and then he chuckled. "I didn't recognize the little girl all grown up," he admitted. "She did grow up to be a fine filly, didn't she? Well, then again I suppose that's all to one's tastes. I think I quite preferred her as a child. Older women hold very little appeal to me. All the same behind their masks of makeup, and so demanding."

"Mmm," Tanaka allowed not indicating whether he agreed or disagreed. "I assume you brought me some new merchandise."

"Yes, yes, of course," Goto said, his eyes lighting up greedily, and shifting away from Nanao. "This lot will fetch a pretty penny if I may say so myself."

"That remains to be seen," Tanaka said a bit coldly, and Nanao watched Goto seem to physically shrink into himself at the words. "The last batch you brought me was rather sub par. A few of the items expired before I even had a chance to make returns on them. The few I could sell had to be priced extremely below cost to even get them off my hands. As a whole I took a rather large loss on that batch. I presume this group is up to standards, or I shall be severely displeased."

"Ah, yes, of course, Tanaka-dono," Goto said bowing several times. "I sincerely apologize for the mistakes and have hand picked the ones for this group. The person that made the last acquisitions has been properly dealt with I assure you."

"I applaud your thoroughness," Tanaka said with a condescending air. Nanao got the feeling she very much so didn't want to know what they were talking about. "Hurry now, you're interrupting my first dinner with my daughter in a very long time." At this he shot her a smile down the table and she glared back at him.

Goto hurried out of the room and quickly returned with two men holding ropes and urging dirty, tired looking children into the room. All of their wrists were bound to one another and they shuffled into the room in a rather miserable looking line. Nanao's eyes widened in horror as she realized what was going on, and glanced around the room to see the servants and bodyguards pretending not to notice. So these were some of the ones well aware of her father's dealings. She looked back to the children and gripped the sides of her chair to keep from acting rashly. If only she had her reiatsu she would burn this whole house down around Tanaka's head.

Tanaka smiled benignly and rose from his chair inspecting the children one by one, using a napkin as a cover whenever he felt the need to touch one of them. The children stood stoically looking rather beaten down. The only child that could muster any sort of defense stood angrily at the end of the line, the left side of his face swollen where he had presumably been hit.

"Careful of that last one Tanaka-dono, has a bit of reiatsu he does," Goto said calmly reaching up to lazily pick at his teeth. Nanao clenched her own jaw and tried not to react. She was sure most of this show was being put on for her behalf. What better way to make her lose all hope than to show her how hopeless the situation really was? She couldn't even help some defenseless children.

"Well, come on then, boy," Tanaka said grinning a shark's grin at the defiant child at the end. "Show me what you've got."

The boy gave a scream of rage and threw a red reiatsu burst at Tanaka. Even Nanao, who could no longer sense reiatsu levels, could tell it was weak at best. The burst hit Tanaka's chest and barely even singed the cloth. Her adoptive father let out a rumbling chuckle and patted the boy on the head, making the child jerk away with anger and drag the children tied closest to him in line with him.

"Not even worth collaring," Tanaka declared moving back to the table before using his own kido to burn the napkin he'd been using to ash. "What do you think Nao-chan? Has Goto-san given us an inferior batch?"

"You're a sick bastard," she said not bothering to hide her rage anymore. "They're only children."

"Children that would have more than likely died on the streets of Rukongai with no impact on the world at all," Tanaka said calmly moving behind her to place his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened and contemplated stabbing him with her fork. Lowing his head down to her level he said, "I see no problem with making a profit from items that would have otherwise gone to waste."

"They're children, not items," she growled.

He laughed lightly by her ear and said, "It's all in how you look at it little princess. You're brother would have come to understand that eventually had you not been in the way, and besides, look at how right I was. Look at you now, compared to how I found you just a few short weeks ago. The Gotei 13 most certainly did allow your finer aspects go to waste."

"I'm a fukutaicho," she countered. "I'd hardly call that a waste."

"You were the secretary to a incompetent man whore," Tanaka replied calmly. "More like a librarian than a soldier. I did my research when I discovered you, and I've known you since you were small. Where did that emotionally volatile child go? You were always at your most beautiful when you were in an indignant rage. Always so sure your brother would be there to back you. Just waiting for someone to put you in your place." He brushed his lips lightly over the top of her ear and Nanao jerked away hastily.

Tanaka laughed and moved to the other side of the table. "This batch is fine," he said waving a smirking Goto away. The greasy man winked at her and gave the signal for his two men to herd the children out of the room. "Storage B should be open," Tanaka said nodding to one of the servants who moved to show the men out.

Nanao glared at him and watched the children leave from the corner of her eye. The defiant child had drawn into himself, and Nanao knew as well as her father did, that Tanaka's laughter had wounded the child's pride more than any hit could have.

"I like that face, Nao-chan," Tanaka said simply. "You are going to fetch me a rather spectacular price from the men who like that sort of thing." Then he went back to eating his dinner and glancing at paperwork. "You may be excused whenever you like."

Nanao shoved her seat back from the table and stormed out of the room noting offhandedly as her guard peeled away from the wall and followed her. She stormed out into the hallway not caring that Tanaka could see how much he'd gotten to her. She really wanted to strangle him in his sleep. It had been a long time since she'd been this angry and she was almost grateful for the reiatsu blocking collar in that she was pretty sure if it wasn't there her reiatsu would be raging wildly and she had no inclination to keep it in check.

Storming up the stairs, Nanao whirled around on the guard who stopped one step below her. "Get away from me," she demanded. The last thing she wanted was someone near her at the moment. She hated the whole situation, but currently the thing she hated the most was herself for being unable to do anything at all to help those children or defend herself.

"I'm to stay at your side at all times Ise-sama," the man said unemotionally. "I'll escort you back to the room." He reached for her arm and she jerked back away from him.

"Don't touch me," she growled and then acted on impulse, moving forward and shoving the man hard on the chest. On even footing the act would have meant very little as it would have probably not even forced him back one step. In this situation, however, the shove threw the man off balance on the step, and sent him toppling backwards head over heels down the stairs. The guard lay unmoving at the base of the stairs, and Nanao couldn't even bring herself to care whether he was alive of not.

Not hesitating, she moved down the hall more calmly and looked for a wandering servant. A maid was cleaning some tables at the end of the corridor and Nanao moved up to her taking a chance. "Excuse me, do you know where storage B is?"

"Ise-sama?" the girl questioned obviously not knowing who she was, but taking an educated guess. Nanao nodded and held her breath slightly, hoping the maid was not one that knew about her father's profession. "Is storage B where the broken furniture is stored?"

"Yes, that's the one," Nanao said trying to appear like she knew what she was talking about. "I believe there is an old rocking chair in there I was fond of as a child. I wanted to have a look and see if it could be refurbished."

The maid willingly gave her directions after her little lie, and Nanao crossed her fingers that the maid was mistaken about there being just broken furniture in storage B. Moving through the house quickly, Nanao tried her best to act like she should be there whenever she passed servants or guards. For the most part she tried to avoid them all together as she could never tell when one would know that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without a keeper.

Rounding the last corner the maid had told her about, Nanao moved out through a dingy looking door into the night air. She glanced out over the land Tanaka owned and maintained, where she had been allowed to play as a child, and then walked the other direction to the rows of storage sheds that she had always been kept far away from. Moving down the quiet rows she wondered how long it would be until someone raised the warning that she was missing. She counted down five sheds like the maid had told her to, and hoped that the rest of the storage really did contain old items from the mansion.

She found storage B without a guard and an old padlock on the door. It probably didn't take much to keep a group of frightened children locked away, and Tanaka more than likely didn't see the point in wasting funds posting a guard outside. Nanao fingered the lock and once again mourned the loss of her kido. Looking around she bent down in the dirt taking an odd sort of satisfaction in feeling the grime work its way into her pretty dress at the knees. Digging down she dislodged a large rock and pulled herself back to her feet.

Nanao slammed the rock down hard on the padlock to no effect. She winced at the noise it made but hoped no one was near enough to hear it. Slamming the rock down a few more times she realized she was making more progress on the metal latches the lock was attached to than the lock itself. Altering her direction she pounded on the latches until they started to pull lose of the wood. Nanao glanced back at the house once again, noticing a commotion starting up and assuming they'd discovered the fact that she was missing. With one last hit the metal gave a groan and fell down off the door, latch and all.

Nanao pushed the door open to find a bunch of frightened faces and the one defiant boy standing in front of them, a weak kido building between his hands. She gave the kid points for courage, but that level of power wasn't going to do much beyond make amusing parlor tricks. Stepping into the shed she carefully shut the door behind her. With any luck the house would be so busy looking for her that it'd be easy to help the kids escape.

* * *

**A/N: *hangs head in shame* Sorry this took so long, it's been a rough week, and my roommate's boyfriend snores like a gorilla, so it's been a rough week with little sleep. Also I've had slight writer's block on the part I'm on :( Hopefully you are all still reading, though! **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews of the last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it, and it was wonderful hearing everyone's take on the situation. I've always wondered how Shunsui made the transition from seeing Nanao as a cute little girl and seeing her as a woman and no one really talks about it so I thought I'd explore it a bit :) **

**Ok hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon, but I'm taking my computer for repairs tomorrow and I'm desperately hoping they can do it all in one day!**


	27. Escape

"What do you want, bitch?" the boy asked with a bravado that Nanao could see straight through. The kid was petrified, but was the only one in the group with any sort of power at all.

"I want to help," she said simply moving towards them. The kid raised his hands higher to ward her off. "Even if you throw that at me it seems the most it will do is ruin a dress I don't like anyway."

"You're with that man," the kid said accusingly.

"Absolutely not," she said moving forward confidently. "I'm going to untie these things so hurry up and use that kido blast if you must."

The child glared at her, but lowered his hands and let the power drain away. "Why were you having dinner with him if you aren't working with him?"

"You aren't the only prisoner here," she said easily bending down next to the children who shied away from her instantly. They must have been from some of the higher districts to be this easily beaten down. Then again she didn't know how long Goto had had them or what he'd been doing to them.

"I don't see any chains on you," the boy accused.

Nanao tapped the collar at her throat and said, "Some are prettier than others." She set to work on the knots and listened to the ruckus coming from the house. She was going to have to move faster if she wanted to get them all out in time.

"It's not attached to anything stupid, just run away," the boy argued petulantly.

"It restrains my reiatsu, and currently if I get myself out it means leaving all of you behind," she said calmly working through the cords and succeeding in freeing the first child.

"Like I believe you give a shit about us," the boy said with the righteous anger that comes along with being lied to all your life. "What's the game, lady?"

"No game," she said shaking her head and ignoring his tone. She'd dealt with enough difficult disrespectful subordinates to know straight forward confidence often put them in their place better than yelling. "If I can help it I'm not going to let him do this to anyone else. My brother helped me escape once, gave me a chance at a life, now I'm passing on the favor."

"I don't believe you," he said glaring at her as she worked more of the children free of the ropes. The ones that still retained some spirit moved to help their still bound comrades.

"I never asked you to believe me," she said not sparing a glance at him.

"What if you are just tricking us and leading us back to him to get us into more trouble?"

"You couldn't possibly be in more trouble," she said seriously meeting his gaze. "Now are you going to let me help you, or are you going to throw a fit? Because if it's the latter I'm going to get these kids out of here and leave you to your own devices. I'm not going to have you screw up the rest of them getting free."

The boy continued to glare at her, but held out his wrist mutely for her to untie. "I still think you're a bitch."

"I find you annoying myself," she said coldly. "It's a good thing I have plenty of practice dealing with aggravating babies."

"You a nurse or something?" he asked trying not to show his interest.

"A fukutaicho of the Gotei 13 actually," she answered neutrally. The boy's eyes widened, but she gave him credit for controlling his facial expression quickly enough. It had taken her quite a bit of time and effort to learn that talent.

"If you're a fukutaicho, how is he keeping you here?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"Reiatsu blocking collar," she reminded him. "Don't ever let anyone accuse you of being bright."

"Hey!" the kid yelled indignantly as the ropes came loose of him. "I'm smarter then you."

"I doubt it," she said lifting an eyebrow. "I'm not the one yelling and potentially drawing people's attention to us. If you were so smart you'd be helping me instead of holding me back." The boy looked like he wanted to punch her, but helped her gather the other children into a tighter group all the same. Another thing Nanao had learned in the Seireitei was that sometimes the best motivator was challenging someone to prove themselves.

"Great, so we aren't tied up anymore, what now?" the boy asked sarcastically.

"Now, you shut up and follow me," she said allowing a smirk to form on her lips. "Tanaka forgets that I used to run free through this property, and that I was first and foremost a Rukongai brat, which means you always know one thing."

"Where all the escape routes are," the boy finished for her grinning back. "Well, get on with it woman."

Nanao quickly and efficiently sorted the children into a functioning group, pairing children together in a buddy system based on quick evaluations of who seemed most confident and who seemed most scared. Nanao hadn't worked with many children in the past as most of the men and women that were her subordinates were actually much older than her, but she found it was almost easier with children that didn't think they could look down on her for a stupid reason such as her being younger. She got the children moving quickly across the acreage of Tanaka's property stopping them short and hiding in the shadows during the few times a servant or guard would run by. She snorted inwardly hearing them calling desperately for Ise-sama. Like she was going to answer.

It was during one of these times that the boy, who had finally grudgingly admitted to his name being Ren, poked a finger hard in her back and hissed, "What's taking so long? We should just make a run for it."

"Go ahead and try," Nanao said quietly, and calmly motioned with her hand for him to move forward. Just then a guard walked quickly through the open space in front of them. "You'll be caught in less than a minute and ruin the other children's chance as you'll draw attention to the fact that you've escaped."

"They're going to notice sooner or later," Ren said, defending his injured pride. "And when they do it'd probably be better if we weren't still here. Don't you think?"

"They'll notice later," Nanao said confidently. "Right now they are so busy searching for me, that won't notice that you all are out."

"They might," he argued. "They'll prolly know you came for us."

"Tanaka is a smart man," Nanao said carefully, "but not a compassionate one. I don't think he could comprehend me giving up my chance for escape on a group of children I've never met before in my life."

"Yeah, that is really stupid," Ren said bluntly. Nanao just shot him a half smile and signaled for the group to get moving again into some of the older, less well tended, and more abandoned gardens. "You said you were from Rukongai. How'd you grow up so dumb? I mean, every Rukongai kid knows it's every man for himself."

"I probably have my Taicho to blame for that," Nanao said, finally letting a real smile cross her lips briefly. "I told him almost the exact same thing you just said once when I was a child, and he replied, 'What's the point in just barely getting by if you're forever alone?' It struck a chord with me."

"Sounds stupid to me," Ren said crossing his arms and looking at her skeptically.

Nanao just glanced at him and gave him a one-shoulder shrug. "It probably is. Most things that man says are."

"If you think it's stupid why are you helping us?"

"Well, occasionally Taicho gets things right," she said glancing around the darkened landscape and trying to get her bearings. "Besides nobody deserves the fate Tanaka gives them."

"Aren't big bad shinigami Taichos supposed to be right all the time?" Ren asked clearly showing his disdain for shinigamis as a whole.

"I wouldn't call my Taicho necessarily big or bad," she said moving forward again, and then stopping to move back into the group and pick up the youngest girl that seemed to be struggling to keep up. Settling her on her hip, Nanao moved back to the front of the group. "I mean for one thing he wears pink. That basically throws any feelings of respect and fear right out the window from the get go."

"Why the hell would anyone follow a Taicho like that?" Ren asked looking horrified.

"There are two reasons people follow a leader," Nanao explained quietly pushing through some dying bushes and adjusting the child on her hip. The girl buried her face into Nanao's shoulder and hung on silently. "One is because they fear the leader and the other is because they love the leader. My Taicho has always banked on being loved."

"That's stupid," the boy said confidently.

Nanao rolled her eyes and said, "If you don't like my answers, stop asking questions."

"Shinigami are idiots," Ren reemphasized.

"Perhaps," Nanao replied moving her hand along the wall that guarded the property. "But we're well fed idiots," she said, pointedly looking at his skinny physique. Even with a low level of reiatsu a soul could get pretty hungry. "You should look into the academy. I don't know that you'd ever be high up in a division, but being a low level shinigami isn't a bad job."

"I'd kill myself before I became shinigami scum and followed an idiot wearing pink," Ren spat back.

"Ah, here it is," Nanao said ignoring his last comment.

"Here's what?" Ren asked looking around. "Are you stupid? This is just more wall!"

"You know what your problem is?" Nanao asked setting the little girl back down on her feet. "You don't look any deeper than the surface of things."

Nanao moved forward and moved some of the foliage covering these older sections of wall. There was a gap just big enough for children to sneak in and out of, low to the ground where the wall made a jagged line around the property's edge. With the foliage covering it and a tree standing tall about a foot away from the hole, it was easily camouflaged and made a tight fit for adults to move through or notice.

"Come on now, two by two," Nanao said calmly, starting to usher the children towards the exit. "Stay here and be quiet. I'll go back to the house and draw their attention away. When you hear the commotion at the house you all need to slip out quietly and then move away as fast as you can. Do you understand?" She waited for the nodding heads and then continued, "In the future you have to be more careful, and please warn others. I won't be able to help every group that they capture."

"Aren't you coming with us?" the little girl she'd been carrying asked with wide hopeful eyes.

"No," Nanao said softly kneeling down to be at her level. "I have to create a distraction, and besides as long as I have this collar on I'd have no where to go that he couldn't find me if I escaped. If I left I'd be putting people I care about in danger. You all have to do this without me." She stood back up and patted the girl on the head, feeling a bit better when one of the older girls came up to take the little one's hand.

The children looked scared, but not ready to bolt which was a good thing. If nothing else the Rukongai made children grow up fast. Who knew what horrors these kids had already witnessed? She turned to leave hoping everything would go to plan and was stopped a few yards away by a hand grabbing her dress. Turning around she saw Ren standing there looking as defiant as ever.

"You really are the dumbest bitch I've ever met," he said clearly.

"Is that all?" she asked giving him her fukutaicho face and raising an eyebrow.

The look was effective, and the confidence written on his face seemed to waver and then back off a bit. "Also, I hope you get away from that bastard."

"Me too," she said simply and honestly. "Go on now. The others need a good example." With that she turned away and started a brisk walk back to the house.

When she came into close proximity of the house she began to pretend as if she was trying to sneak around while making it quite easy for the hired help to notice her. Even then it took them a few minutes to spot her and call out. It was so hard to find good help these days. When the alarm was raised, Nanao took that as her cue to act like she was panicked and make a mad dash for the most obvious exit. She watched happily as all attention quickly focused on her and her father's personal guards started to peel away from the rest of the servants and come after her. She was quickly brought down and tried not to look too pleased about it, although she couldn't completely hide her pride when she hit one of the guards in the groin with her knee before they could completely subdue her.

The remaining guards got her back on her feet and moved her quickly through the house, returning her to her room and standing watch outside her door. Nanao spent almost a half hour in limbo wondering if there was going to be any repercussions for her escape. She was contemplating simply going to bed when the door finally opened again allowing Tanaka to enter flanked by the guards, one of whom was the one she'd shoved down the stairs and knocked out. He had a bandage around his head and looked very unhappy to say the least.

"Well, that was rather dramatic and pointless," Tanaka said calmly staring her down from across the room. "Really, if you're going to go to the trouble of escaping, at least make it off the premises."

"If you've come here to dole out some sort of punishment, I really wish you would hurry up," Nanao said as coldly as she knew how.

"I would think total failure and humiliation would be enough," Tanaka replied leering at her.

"If at first you don't succeed," Nanao said calmly, "Try, try again."

"It's good to see you have some spirit left in you, little princess," he said starting forward with predatory movements. Nanao refused to shrink away from him and he quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair jerking her head back to look up at him painfully. "You may try as often as you like. I will always find you, and I will enjoy watching you realize how hopeless your situation truly is. Nothing I own gets away from me unless it's sold or dies. You can choose which you prefer."

"Tanaka-dono!" a servant called busting into the room. The distraction was enough to get him to release her hair and she took a step back from him.

"What?" he snarled, and the servant instantly looked repentant.

"It's the latest merchandise, sir," the servant said quickly.

"What about it?"

"Well, it's missing Tanaka-dono," the man said flinching.

"How did it go missing?" Tanaka demanded stalking towards the man.

"We don't know," he sputtered out shuffling back towards the door. "Everyone was so busy trying to find Ise-sama that no one noticed until just now that the lock was broken and they were gone. It looks like someone broke the lock from the outside."

Suddenly Tanaka stopped and whipped around to face her again. "_You_," he growled changing directions, much to the relief of the quaking servant. "You little thieving bitch."

"I'm sorry," Nanao said trying to maintain an innocent expression, "But you must understand I didn't have a very good moral upbringing when I was a child so I get confused easily. Was releasing the children wrong?"

Tanaka reached back and slapped her hard across the face. He used enough force to send her stumbling sideways into a table and Nanao couldn't help the obscenity that hissed out of her. "No one takes what is rightfully mine," he said harshly staring down at her as his face darkened further. "Boys I believe this woman needs a little lesson in right and wrong. Don't leave too many marks where anyone will be able to see. I still have to sell the filthy whore." That said he walked out of the room, the servant following a step behind.

The three remaining guards moved forward, and Nanao steeled her posture. She was terrified of what was coming, but couldn't say she regretted a thing she'd said or done. She held the expression she usually reserved for fighting hollows and stood her ground, even though she knew this wasn't a fight she could win.

The guard she'd shoved down the stairs moved forward grinning at her as he began forming a simple kido chain in his hands. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said plainly.

* * *

**A/N: Love all of your reviews! More Shunsui goodness on the way :)**


	28. Ruckus

"Soutaicho is pissed you know," Matsumoto said leaning on a nearby tree.

"Any particular reason I should care?" Shunsui asked still scanning the Rukongai district by district trying to pick up any hint of Nanao's reiatsu. More days had passed without any sort of indication that she was still out there and alive, and Shunsui had begun to wonder if her brother had hidden her in one of the territories far away from the Rukongai. It some senses, it would be the wisest thing to do.

All his inquires had ended in dead ends and the Higurashi family wasn't responding to any demands. He'd even lowered his pride enough to ask his brother to send out some of the family's informants to look for her. His brother had been loath to do something so deeming as searching for an unranked commoner, but had finally agreed after Shunsui had threatened to seduce every nobleman's wife in the vicinity and further stain the Kyouraku name. Shunsui had no intention of actually doing it, but knew his brother would think lowly enough of him to believe it. Even the family informants couldn't find anything on her though.

"Maybe the fact that the Soutaicho could kick your ass," Matsumoto said bluntly. "You really should have just showed up for the meeting. You could have slept through it like usual."

"It's not my concern," Shunsui said, not bothering to lift the hat from his face as he lay under the sun.

"You're entire division isn't your concern?" Matusmoto asked surprisingly seriously. "I'm just as worried about Nanao-san as you are, but you have an entire division depending on you and you can't just abandon them. In either case, Nanao made it quite clear she didn't want our help.

Shunsui moved the hat to glance at her and saw the hurt play across her face. He suddenly realized he wasn't the only one that had to watch his biggest fear play out in front of him all over again. He may have been unable to help yet another fukutachio and protect a woman he cared for, but Rangiku had also been abandoned without a backwards glance by a person she loved for a second time.

"You know Nanao-chan as well as I do," he replied kindly sitting up. "You know she left to keep us from getting involved or hurt. It's not the same."

"As much as Egami-san is her brother, we're her family too," Matsumoto said, looking off towards the horizon and trying not to show any emotion. "She should have let us help."

"And as much as I don't disagree with you, Ran-chan, we both know how Nanao is," he said sighing and giving up his scan of the Rukongai. He'd heard someone say once that the first sign of insanity was doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. If that was so, he was surely going crazy. "If she could have, she probably wouldn't have even let Egami be involved."

"What are you going to do about the Soutaicho?" she asked coming to sit next to him.

"Until he sends me official summons, I fully plan on ignoring him," Kyouraku answered honestly. "As far as I'm concerned the stodgy old man could have given her some kind of reprieve. She's a fukutaicho and he knows she deserves the position. He should have damned the rules for once and made an allowance."

"She's not going to be happy when she gets back and sees all the paperwork you've let accumulate," Rangiku said trying to lighten the mood.

"I fully plan on burning it all when she returns and taking some vacation days," he said grinning as they both tried to ignore the possibility of her not coming back.

"Oooo," Rangiku replied smiling knowingly. "Is someone _finally_ going to make a real move?"

"I'm not going to risk losing her again," he replied seriously. "Even if that requires tying her down."

Rangiku laughed at that and said, "I'm not sure that that's Nanao's cup of tea. She always struck me more as a girl that would appreciate a nice dinner and an intellectual conversation rather than bondage."

"You know what I mean," he replied smiling back at her.

"Well if you do tie her down, I would start with the old fashioned handcuffing to the bed, and ease into the shibari at a later date."

"If only she'd be willing," Shunsui said wistfully.

"Hey you never know, maybe Nanao-chan has some kink underlying all those prude layers," Rangiku said smiling. "Just needs the right motivation to bring it out, if you know what I mean."

He smirked back at her and said, "I'm all about supplying proper motivation."

"Do you think she's ok?" Rangiku asked suddenly serious again.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I haven't been able to sense her for quite some time now. I think she needs help, but I don't even know where to begin. The yakuza have a better hold on the Rukongai then we ever imagined, not to mention how much most of the souls out there dislike us. Nobody is talking."

He hadn't felt this helpless since Lisa had disappeared, and at least during that period he'd had Nanao near him almost all the time. It was easier to get through something when you had someone that understood and depended on you to be strong for them. He was quite aware that many of his squad had resented his favoritism displayed to the little girl, but she was the only one that had had even an inkling of the feelings storming through him at the time. As much as she had needed him, he had also unexpectedly needed her. Still, even then he never would have thought the girl would grow into the woman he loved this desperately. Losing Lisa had been like losing a family member, albeit one he had admittedly occasionally had liaisons with, but neither of them had ever been serious about each other in the romantic sense. Beyond his grief in that situation, it had been the guilt that he had been the cause of it that had truly tormented him. Losing Nanao was like losing a part of himself, and the fact that it wasn't his fault was no comfort at all.

His musings were interrupted by a rather out of breath member of his squad coming to a stop in front of him. The man quickly stood up and showed the proper respect to his Taicho, and Shunsui tried to place his name. Aki, if he remembered correctly. He'd always taken pride in actually knowing his division members, unlike most Taichos, and it was one of the few things Nanao-chan had actually ever complimented him on.

"Kyouraku Taicho," Aki said giving a deep respectful bow.

"Something you need, Aki-san?" he asked watching him leisurely.

The man gave a brief start at the sound of his name and then quickly tried to hide his pleasure at being remembered. "There is a problem at the division, sir."

"And what would that be?" Kyouraku asked already bored. If one more member came to him and told him that they were having trouble fitting any more paperwork into the office he was honestly going to start hiding his reiatsu from them. Why was everyone so obsessed with paperwork anyway? He fully blamed Nanao's influence for that.

"There is a child demanding to see you," the man admitted looking slightly embarrassed.

"A child?" Kyouraku asked, now truly interested.

"Yes, we don't know how he got there, sir, but he refuses to leave," Aki reported. "We could just escort him out, but someone did that earlier, twice, and he's already come back both times. Now he's started to break things."

"Why does he want to see me?" Kyouraku asked curiously.

"Well, the thing is we're not even positive he wants to see you, but he keeps demanding to be able to talk with the pink wearing moron Taicho," Aki admitted, looking embarrassed. "His words, not mine, sir."

Matsumoto burst into a fit of giggles next to him, and Kyouraku rose to his feet. "Well if he's that insistent, I suppose I ought to go see him. Coming, Ran-chan?"

"How could I miss this?" she said standing up when he offered her his hand to help her to her feet. "Let's go."

A few minutes later Rangiku and Shunsui were walking into the 8th division having apologized for leaving Aki behind. There weren't many shinigami that could keep up with the shunpo of a fukutaicho and Taicho. They heard the commotion long before they saw it, with some of the secretaries shrieking for someone to get down and the sound of things being knocked over. Shunsui had to duck as a paperweight came whistling past his head when he rounded the corner to take in the scene.

"Yare, yare, you have my attention," he said pleasantly to the young boy who stood holding a book on top of one of the secretary's desks.

"Holy shit, you really are wearing pink," the boy said looking him up and down in disgust.

"I believe you were asking for me," Shunsui said brushing off the remark. "Who might you be?"

"I'm not giving any stupid shinigami my name," the kid said letting the book thump back down on the desk and then jumping down neatly beside it. "I have to talk to you." The kid jerked his thumb towards the office door and turned around to walk in like he owned the place. Shunsui had to quash his smile when the kid threw the door open and jumped back in surprise as piles of paperwork washed out.

"Perhaps you ladies should take a break," Shunsui said, smiling at the ruffled looking secretaries. "Go out to lunch on the division tab," he finished, inwardly grinning at how angry Nanao would be if she heard him making the offer.

The girls smiled sweetly at him as they gathered their things and headed out. A few of them paused to send dark looks over their shoulders at the boy, but the child seemed utterly unfazed. Once they were gone Shunsui just stared at the boy good-naturedly and waited for him to begin talking.

"I hate the shinigami," the boy said finally.

"I gathered," Shunsui replied calmly. "That still doesn't quite explain why you've come here and kicked up such a fuss. How'd you even get into the Seireitei?"

The boy rolled his eyes and said, "Easy. I just snuck in with a trader. Shinigami are stupid and can't even patrol their own gates correctly. It'd be better if you all just disappeared."

"Or maybe they knew from the start that you wouldn't be any sort of threat and thus just let you pass through. Ever think of that kid?" Matsumoto asked teasingly.

The boy seemed to notice her for the first time and narrowed his eyes. "You with this bimbo?"

"Now, now, it's not nice to insult a lady," Shunsui chastised grinning wider. This was a most unusual day. "Matsumoto-chan is a very smart woman and nothing remotely like a bimbo."

"She looks like a bimbo to me," the kid replied bluntly. "I think maybe I came to the wrong place." He started moving forward to get past them and out the door.

"Yare, I think I'm going to need more of an explanation than that after the ruckus you've caused," Shunsui said laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Not that I don't appreciate the occasional good ruckus."

The boy shrugged his hand off violently and quickly moved back two steps as if he'd been burned. He looked angry, but said all the same, "I came to tell you about your woman, but you obviously already have a new one."

"What are you talking about?" Shunsui asked confused.

"Well, I thought you might actually give a shit about her after the way she talked about you, but I was obviously wrong," the boy spat out. "Stupid me for thinking a shinigami would ever actually care. You were probably just using her while she was convenient."

"Oh Shunsui-kun," Matsumoto started, looking disappointed. "You didn't leave another woman heart broken in the Rukongai did you?"

"No," he defended hotly. "I haven't even been out in a long time. At least I don't think I did. Kid, you're going to have to be more specific."

"Well, if you don't even know who I'm talking about, then she obviously didn't mean very much to you," the boy said strongly. "It's not like I even give a shit what happens to her, I just don't like that rich old bastard, and I don't want to have to owe her any favors. She should have just escaped without us." That said the boy tried again to push past them, but Shunsui's face had become more like stone as he lifted the boy up and placed him on a desk with little fuss meeting him eye to eye.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked seriously, feeling Matsumoto move closer behind him.

"I didn't get her name," the kid responded stubbornly.

"You are going to tell me who this woman is and where she is," Kyouraku said letting his voice fall coldly, and Matsumoto suddenly understood what Nanao had been talking about when years ago Nanao had told her about her Taicho occasionally getting angry.

The boy held his confident mask together, but it didn't take a genius to see he was suddenly afraid. "I told you, I don't know her name. She's got long dark hair and these strange purplish blue eyes. She said she was a fukutaicho here to a Taicho that wears pink. I just asked around and everyone said that would be you. I figured maybe you could help her," he blurted out. "She helped all us kids get free a few days ago, and I didn't think it was right to leave her there."

"Where is there?" Shunsui growled and Matsumoto watched the kid flinch as the reiatsu levels rose. She put a hand on his arm and he instantly snapped the reiatsu back down a notch. "Sorry," he said more calmly to the quaking child on the desk. "I do care about the woman, and if she needs my help I need to know where to find her."

"It's some old rich guy in the Rukongai. He lives in this huge western style mansion," the boy supplied looking between the two of them and acting much more like a boy his age who had been frightened, than the original bravado he'd displayed. "She was all dressed up and eating dinner with him so at first I thought she was with him, but she helped us all get free. He was going to sell us for something."

"Why didn't she escape too?" Matsumoto asked seeing Kyouraku's mind working furiously.

"She wanted to make a distraction for us to get away," the boy admitted looking guilty. "She said her Taicho told her it was better to help others than just take care of yourself, which is why I thought you might help her in the first place. Anyway, she had this reiatsu blocking collar on and said that there was nowhere for her to go."

"So much for Egami keeping her safe," Kyouraku snarled.

"Something must have happened if he allowed Tanaka to take her back," Matsumoto said logically.

"We're going to get her," Kyouraku said, already turning away as Matsumoto reached up to grab his arm.

"Do you think that is the wisest?" Rangiku asked stopping him. "I mean think about it. At best you'll get her away and the Soutaicho will freak out, try you for treason, and hand her right back over, and at worse Tanaka will use her as a hostage and kill her before you get close."

"Was the woman hurt?" Shunsui asked quietly after a moments pause.

"I don't think so," the boy said shaking his head. "She was dolled up more like a princess than a prisoner."

"Right," Shunsui said, though none of the tension left his shoulders. "We're going to think of a way to get her out and keep her safe, and then we're going to get her. I'm going to send my family's informants over to Tanaka's now. If he's so much as laid one finger on her, I'm going to rip him apart."

"Perhaps I should get Ukitake-Taicho?" Matsumoto offered. "He'll want to know she's ok."

"Yes, do that and then we can all meet back at my house. Try to make it look casual. The last thing we need is Yama-jii's interference," he said nodding.

Matsumoto gave him a big cheery fake smile and grabbed an undamaged bottle of sake from the side cupboard. "What more could I possibly want than a drinking party at a friends house?" she said in her best ditzy voice and then returned her tone to normal. "We'll be there by the time you get back." Then she took off at a nice leisurely pace.

Kyouraku watched her go and then turned to make a brief visit to his family's home. He was stopped by the boy's voice calling out behind him.

"What is it?" he asked turning to look at the boy standing in the middle of the deserted and destroyed room.

"Her name," the boy said flushing a bright red. "What was her name?"

"Her name _is_ Nanao," Shunsui said offering the boy a small smile.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" he asked looking up at Shunsui hopefully.

"I'll make sure of it," Kyouraku responded nodding his head.

"It's not like I care," the boy said looking away childishly. "It's just that I don't want to owe her a favor, and that guy was a real bastard."

Shunsui moved back quickly and patted the boy's head kneeling down to his level. "Whether you care or not, thank you very much. You've given her a chance, and me a way to make things right again."

"Keh, she really is a stupid woman loving you," the boy said jerking his head away and crossing his arms.

"Loving me?" Shunsui asked genuinely surprised. "She said that?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at him, but answered all the same. "She said people only follow you because they love you, so wouldn't that mean if she follows you she loves you too? Shinigami really are stupid. I mean what kind of man wears pink?" With that final insult hurled the boy stalked out the door.

Shunsui stood up again and looked around at the destruction the boy had caused. Oh well, one more problem to add to the division list. Then he smiled to himself. He was going to get Nanao back, and no matter how round about it was, she did sort of admit she loved him. Tanaka didn't have a prayer.

* * *

**A/N: How's that for a fast update? I was so happy from all the reviews that it inspired me to write and get ahead which resulted in faster chapter, yay! I'm going to get fired if I keep posting these in the morning though. Always late to work. Bad girl :)**


	29. Arrivals

Nanao winced as Mori made another pass over her back with the cloth. She was glad she was facing the other way in the bath so the girl couldn't see her expression and apologize again a million times for hurting her.

"They're actually healing pretty well considering how bad it was," Mori said after letting out a hum of contemplation. "I still can't believe those kidnappers treated you so horribly. Its a good thing Tanaka-dono's men found you when they did."

Nanao tried to stifle a snort at the official story Tanaka's out of the loop employees had been fed. It was one of the first days she'd actually been able to move properly since that night, without her body screaming at her in pain. It was pretty amazing what an ordinary kido chain could do when applied with enough anger and force. She was ashamed to admit she'd been crying by the end, but still couldn't see how she could have prevented herself. Apparently shoving your future punisher down a flight of stairs wasn't the best idea ever. At least she hadn't told them how the children got out. Hopefully that exit could be used for future escapes either by herself or for other kids.

"Oh shoot, it's bleeding again. Hang on, let me get the cream," Mori said and rushed out of the room. Nanao let herself slump further down in the bath hissing when her wounds made further contact with the water.

She glanced at the bruising on her wrists and ankles from being restrained and was somewhat satisfied that they at least didn't look like they were going to get any worse. The bruises had already turned fascinating shades of yellow, blue, and green. Mori rushed back in and went back to the arduous task of cleaning her wounds before she would help her out of the tub and rewrap them. What Nanao wouldn't give for some nice 4th division healing right now. She'd been injured worse on the field than this, and yet had been able to move and feel a lot better in a shorter period of time with proper medical attention.

"You really are lucky they found you so quickly," Mori said, genuine concern showing through in her voice. "It could have been so much worse. I hope Tanaka-dono hunts them down and teaches them a lesson in respecting a lady."

"Mori-chan?" Nanao asked calmly.

"Yes?"

"Could we stop talking about it?"

"Oh yes, of course, how insensitive of me," Mori said sounding chastised. Nanao sighed and sat quietly allowing herself to be tended to. Mori was a sweet girl but rather naive and chatty. "Ne, Ise-sama?" the girl asked finally after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" Nanao prodded unwillingly.

"How did you get this scar on your hip?" the girl asked inquisitively. "It looks like it was a bad one."

"Hmm," Nanao murmured trying to identify what she meant and then remembering. As it was on the back of her hip, she often forgot it was there. "Oh that's an old injury. It was from a hollow attack."

"Oh, oh my goodness, were you terrified?" the girl asked curiously. "I've only ever seen a hollow from very far away."

Nanao figured she wouldn't confuse the girl by explaining that she'd been with the Gotei 13 and simply answered, "Yes, it was quite frightening." It really hadn't been at all.

That particular wound had been earned when she was out on a mission as the 8th's third seat. It was a simple enough assignment. There had been an increase in hollow activity in one part of the living world and a small task force had been sent from the 8th to take care of the problem. As some of the hollows sighted had been higher levels, they had also dispatched the 8th's third seat and fukutaicho. The fukutaicho at the time had been a boisterous man who disliked all female shinigami, thinking them below him, and had a particular distaste for Nanao specifically. It probably didn't help that her Taicho obviously favored his third seat to his fukutaicho in just about everything including division decisions.

Despite being able to admit that Kyouraku's favoritism was a bit unfair, Nanao thought the man was a cocky idiot who only earned the fukutaicho position because Kyouraku cared so little who was there, and the Soutaicho was desperate for someone to do some paperwork. The man had actually been one of the biggest motivating factors in her joining the SWA a few years later.

As it so happened, the hollow threat hadn't been very great at all, and their small group had been able to quickly cleanse the area. They were headed back when Nanao had paused, thinking she'd picked up on something out of place. When nothing appeared in a few moments, the fukutaicho had gone on to berate her and make fun of her for her skittishness. He'd been so enthralled in the opportunity to talk down to her without the watchful eye of their Taicho involved, that he'd completely missed the hollow rising up behind him. The only option to save him had been to get him out of the way, and Nanao had taken a hard hit from a hollow claw in the process of moving him. It really hadn't been that serious, just rather unsightly, and Nanao had quickly turned and dispatched the hollow.

Of course, the fact that it wasn't life threatening in any way had meant very little to her Taicho who had met them at the gate when they returned. He'd rushed her off to the 4th, and she'd told him vaguely that there had simply been a hollow that had surprised them. Kyouraku must have gotten the real story out of one of the other squad members, most of whom had grown to respect her over the years of proving herself and even like her to a certain extent regardless of her age and his favoritism, because when she came back to work the fukutaicho was gone. Apparently her Taicho had gotten rid of him rather quickly and subsequently refused to get a new one. It wasn't long until Nanao was elevated to the position.

"There, good as new," Mori said reminding Nanao that she was still in the room. "Now we can bandage it right back up." Nanao stood and allowed the maid to do her work trying not to react as the bandage material touched the wounds.

She'd been told early on in the day that Tanaka required her presence for a get together tonight. The guard that she'd shoved down the stairs had grinned as the clueless maid told her the information, and Nanao guessed easily that it was going to be yet another unpleasant evening. Mori had come up to help her get ready and she was sure a plethora of maids were on their way to help her with hair, clothes, and makeup.

Tanaka had mainly left her alone after the incident with the children. She had no doubts he was still angry, but she figured he'd been more than satisfied when he came in to see her the next morning and found her on the floor mainly unable to move without crying out in pain. He'd taken great pleasure in stroking her hair and telling her she'd only brought it upon herself and that she should be a good little princess in the future. Had she been in even slightly less pain she would have definitely tried to injure him. At least after that, he'd sent someone to care for her and regular forms of pain medication. This was the first night that she'd be seeing him again and she hoped desperately he wasn't going to surprise her with another group of worn out children.

"All done," Mori said happily, having finished wrapping them. "Now we'll get you dressed and ready for the evening, and you'll forget all about those nasty kidnappers. Won't it be fun meeting your fiancée?"

Nanao whipped her head around at this comment and got a sudden rotten feeling in her stomach. Something told her it wouldn't be a group of children tonight. "My fiancée is coming?"

"Oh no," Mori gasped, looking worried. "Was it supposed to be a surprise? I'm so sorry!"

"No," Nanao said weakly. "It's fine. It just slipped my mind."

"Oh my, you just got really pale," Mori said examining her worriedly. "Are you sure you're up to tonight? I'm sure Tanaka-dono would understand if you still weren't feeling well. I can go tell him you need to reschedule."

"It's fine," Nanao said straightening her shoulders. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of further knowing what he was doing to her. "I just turned my head too fast."

Mori looked at her in slight disbelief and then grinned knowingly. "It's ok if you're nervous you know. I'm sure your betrothed will love you."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," Nanao said accepting the excuse easily. Love was the last thing she was worried about. She supposed she should regret the fact that she had never told her Taicho she loved him, but she couldn't find it within herself to be anything but happy she hadn't told him. She knew him well enough to know he was already kicking himself for her disappearance, and had he had the extra burden of knowing her feelings, she had an inkling he would have just drank himself to death by now. If nothing more, at least keeping it to herself had spared him some pain. Nanao had always known that beyond all the other things stopping her from trying to have a romantic relationship with her Taicho, fear of loss had ranked as one of the things on top of the list. Right now he'd lost a fukutaicho and a friend. It had happened before, and he'd survived, and he'd do it again. Had he lost a lover, well she wasn't so sure he would get through that one, although that was of course presuming he'd have returned any of her feelings at all.

The maids made short work of getting her ready for the evening. She went along in a half daze regretting having ever thought about Kyouraku as it brought up all sorts of bittersweet emotions and memories. She was almost grateful for the times during the process that her injuries would be aggravated if only to drag herself away from her own inner musings. It didn't help that when she'd try to stop thinking about him she'd inevitably start thinking about her brother, which was still a situation she wasn't prepared to fully emotionally deal with.

"Tanaka-dono has asked for Ise-sama to be down in a few minutes," a guard said sticking his head in.

"Oh yes, we're almost done," Mori responded cheerfully as another maid put the finishing touches on Nanao's makeup. "Oh my, there's no chance he won't love you," Mori said confidently, turning back to her. Nanao was lead to the full-length mirror to examine the stranger standing in front of her.

Once again the maids had out done themselves. She stood there staring at herself with no glasses and her hair neatly styled down wondering which version of herself was really her. The large bracelets at her wrist covered the bruising there, and the dress was a gorgeous color that brought out her eyes. She was almost thankful for her injuries since they forced her into a dress that at least covered more skin to hide the wounds, than Tanaka would have probably otherwise permitted. Not that it did anything to hide her body, what with the sheer gauzy fabric that clung to every inch of her and the high side slit up her right leg.

"No man could resist you," Mori said misinterpreting her hesitance as worry and trying to comfort her.

"Might as well get this over with," she muttered turning away from her reflection violently. She much preferred her shinigami uniform and her strict hair and glasses. The maids exited in front of her and the two guards peeled away from the door to escort her down to whatever part of the house Tanaka happened to be hosting in. He greeted her at the door with a lingering look and a dark smile, and Nanao resisted the urge to hit him.

"You look lovely tonight," Tanaka said reaching up to touch her chin and tilt her face up towards him.

Nanao jerked away and glared at him. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Now, now, Nao-chan, you can't expect this level of costumers to buy products sight unseen," Tanaka chastised kindly. "No, men of this distinction need to view the products before they go to market."

"I figured as much," she said darkly. "Don't expect me to behave just because you beat me once."

Tanaka laughed easily and put an arm around her waist tugging her flush against him. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said into her ear as she struggled to get away and then quickly calmed as the twisting motions sent shockwaves of pain through her back. "You should be proud, little princess. You're my crowning jewel for the evening. Even your first buyer has come back to see how you've grown, and trust me, it took some time to regain his confidence after your first escape. Come along then."

Tanaka stepped away from her and tugged her hand through his arm, walking confidently through the doors and dragging her a staggering step behind. Nanao resisted the urge to throw up and placed on an emotionless mask hoping to make it through the evening. At least it was just a viewing, as he'd put it. She got the feeling that no matter how much Tanaka disliked her he was enough of a businessman to known not to give out free samples of the goods without monetary returns. She'd be relatively safe until the actual bidding.

Looking around the room she could instantly spot the girls that were there under the deluded belief they'd be treated well, the girls that were there because they thought they had no other way to survive, and the ones that had been brought by force. She let her rage at Tanaka boil up to a new level if only because getting angry was more productive than being scared. The men around the room were chatting with the girls and looking them all up and down unabashedly. The moment she walked in a rather slimy looking man took an intense and unembarrassed interest in her figure, and Nanao wondered what Tanaka would do if she slapped the man. At least years of living with sexual harassment from her Taicho had done something to prepare her for the lewd looks and comments that were sure to come her way this evening. It was just that with her Taicho she knew she was safe no matter what sort of jokes he cracked. He'd kill himself before he'd actually hurt her or go against her will. She was quite sure these men didn't share a shred of that emotion.

"Tanaka-san," the slimy man said coming over to them. "So good to see you. And this must be Nanao-san." He leaned over taking her hand and pressing an uncomfortably wet kiss to the back of it. "You did grow up exquisitely."

"I promised you as much," Tanaka said calmly, watching the interaction.

"You promised she would do as much in my care," the man snapped coldly. Nanao looked him over and realized he must be the mysterious man who had bought her all those years ago before Mamoru broke them out.

"And I've apologized for that," Tanaka said, looking unhappy to be making anything even remotely like an apology. "But your money was returned and as you can see we have the opportunity to put things right. Really, she's collared so it shouldn't be a problem to break her even if she's not a child."

"I still say my first offer should stand," the man said looking her over greedily and brushing a hand up her throat to the jewel-encrusted collar.

Nanao was about to slap his hand away, but Tanaka moved first, snatching it and removing it from her neck. "And as I said, your money was returned in full. Taking into account rising cost, and the considerable danger I placed myself in to retrieve her, her price has gone up as well. I'm sure we can strike a fair deal at the bidding tomorrow. You can't honestly expect me to sell a thoroughbred racehorse at the price of a mule. Although, I do have many other lovely options if you don't want to buy quite so pricey of an item."

"You would do well not to offend me," the man growled out.

"I meant no offense," Tanaka said smoothly, "But she is my precious daughter and I must look out for her best interests."

As Tanaka finished talking a breeze ran through the room. The door to the outside had been opened once more by a footman, allowing new potential clients into the room. All three of them turned to glance at the newcomers out of habit, and Nanao thought her heart might stop in her chest when she recognized them. She felt Tanaka's hand move to her arm and jerk her roughly closer to his side.

"One wrong move and I kill him before he knows what hit him," Tanaka hissed low enough that the slimy man couldn't hear. He adjusted the blade hidden at his wrist, and Nanao had no doubts it had some sort of nasty poison at the tip. "Do you understand me?"

"You wouldn't dare do it with both of them here and this many witnesses," Nanao said scathingly, hedging her bets as she felt slight flutters of hope coursing through her system. How had he even found her here?

"Maybe you're right," Tanaka agreed. "But he's not the only one I can hurt. How is that nice family that took you in and hid you doing? I hear they have two lovely little daughters." Nanao looked at him in surprised and then glared at him. "Thought I didn't know did you? I did my research to find you," he said calmly already seeing his win. "One word to him and I slit the parents' throats and sell the girls off to the most vicious client I have."

Nanao tugged her arm from his grasp, but did nothing further to indicate her displeasure. "That's a good girl," Tanaka cooed. "I knew you could be reasonable. Now I'm going to go handle the disturbance and you are going to stay here."

Tanaka took off in quick strides across the room and Nanao couldn't help but watch him go. She looked again towards the door and instantly found herself locked in her Taicho's gaze. Despite being terrified for him, and not knowing what he could possibly do besides simply throw her over his shoulder and take her back, it was the first time she'd felt this calm in days. If nothing else he'd come for her, found her despite everything. Kyouraku gave her a slight nod and then turned towards Tanaka giving him a carefree smile, as Tanaka approached him and Ukitake.

A sweaty hand touched her arm and she jerked it away, only to find the oily man standing next to her. "Come on then, you and I are going to have a talk," the man said smarmily.

"Perhaps," Nanao conceded knowing she couldn't risk the family that'd helped her by being too confrontational, but unable to help looking back at her Taicho conversing with Tanaka at the door. A slight smile touched her lips and she said, "But I don't think it'll be a very long talk at all."

* * *

**A/N: You're reviews were so nice they made me teary eyed :) It also gave me encouragement to get over the part I was stuck on and write more of this story! (I'm also getting an idea for an AU story with them to be written in the future... perhaps I should have continued to only read fanfic and not write it. I'm slowly cultivating an addiction, ha) Hopefully I will have the next chapter up in the next couple days. **


	30. Girls

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Tanaka questioned, stopping resolutely before them.

Shunsui simply smiled at Tanaka and tried not to think of all the ways he could hurt him. He'd never been a violently inclined man, but right now he felt his inner Kenpachi growling. "We heard it was a bit of an open house and came to have a look at the girls."

"She not for sale to you," Tanaka said heatedly.

"Who's not?" Kyouraku asked innocently.

"Nanao," Tanaka replied, not beating around any bushes. "You can't have her."

"Who said I was here for Nanao-san?" Kyouraku asked, looking even more confused.

"I'm not some idiot you can play innocent with," Tanaka growled. "She's my rightful property by every noble decree and even your own Soutaicho had no qualms with that. If you take her back tonight, I'll have retrieved her by morning."

Shunsui held up his hands in a placating fashion and said easily, "Calm down. We really are just here to look. Or are you seriously going to turn away two men with good money from noble families? I mean it's not as if we mind, but you know how nobles get when they feel their family name has been slighted. I know the Kyourakus for one, might get a touch offended if I were to be turned away and told my money was no good."

"Fine," Tanaka said with a huff. "But you play by the same rules as all the other nobles here."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else," Shunsui said grinning. "And Ukitake-san is just the most polite man you'll ever meet." Jyuushiro rolled his eyes discreetly, but gave Tanaka a slight bow just the same.

"Only high priority members can bid on my top girl," Tanaka said darkly.

"Oh, high priority, that sounds fancy," Shunsui said looking curious. "What'd they do to deserve that title?"

"They've bought at least twenty girls from me in the past ten years," Tanaka said coldly.

"Why would they possibly need so many?" Shunsui asked raising an eyebrow. "You would think it would get bothersome to feed that many mouths."

"Whoever said anything about feeding them?" Tanaka asked calmly. Shunsui's face darkened slightly, but he continued to play along.

"Well that sounds fair enough. Only the best for the best clients, right? And twenty within a ten year period, that is impressive," Shunsui agreed with a whistle. "So is it alright if we have a look around at some of the less expensive girls?"

"I don't know what you're planning, but you aren't leaving this room with her," Tanaka reiterated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shunsui said doing his best to look confounded.

"Nanao isn't going anywhere."

"Yare, yare, how many times do I have to tell you?" Shunsui said looking good-naturedly exasperated. "I'm not here for her. I've had her for the past hundred or so years. It's time to try something new, and all the women in the Seireitei were starting to get leery of my reputation, if you know what I mean. Besides I prefer instant gratification and if she's not on sale until tomorrow I'd prefer someone who could be bought tonight."

"By all means then," Tanaka said motioning to the rest of the room and not looking even a drop less suspicious. "Browse until your heart's content.

"Will do," Shunsui agreed amicably, slapping Tanaka on the shoulder in a friendly fashion that was perhaps a little harder then altogether necessary. "Shall we, Jyuu?"

"Lead the way," Jyuushiro said following behind his friend and moving away from Tanaka. The second they were out of earshot he said, "Laying it on a bit thick don't you think, Shun?"

"Hey, it was your idea to come here, be pleasant, and legally buy her away from him," Shunsui defended. "I'm all about just stabbing him in the throat and walking out of here with her."

"It's better if we don't have to have the confrontation and drag both our families and the Gotei 13 into the mix," Jyuushiro said logically and then added, "We also don't know if that collar can do any damage to her beyond sealing her reiatsu. Who knows if it could just completely snuff her spirit out altogether if we took her and Tanaka chose to respond that way? Besides, Nanao-san looks like she's doing alright."

"Hmm," Shunsui answered noncommittally stealing another glance at her as she sat in a corner looking bored as a creepy man talked to her. He'd thought his heart had stopped for a second when he'd walked into the room and seen her. As much as the situation was awful, and he'd much rather have his stern little fukutaicho back, he had to admit she'd looked amazing. Meeting her fierce eyes with no defensive glasses in the way had sent a shock through his system he wasn't likely to forget soon. Her hair was also much longer down then he had imagined from it always being clipped back, and he was pretty sure he would immensely enjoy running his hands through it for hours. In addition, the dress was almost as good as the backless one she'd worn, what now seemed like, forever ago. The flashes of leg he got to see every time she shifted in her seat were more than enough to keep him fantasying for a while. He gave Tanaka credit for at least knowing enough to discern that sometimes hints of nudity were sexier than the actual thing.

That being said, if that man next to her so much as laid a hand on her he was going to damn all the rules and take her out of there that instant, and pray to kami that collar didn't have any other malevolent properties. Playing by the rules was fine and good as long as she was unharmed and Tanaka wanted to keep her in good condition for sale, but if that changed in any way he didn't really care if the entire force of the Gotei 13 came down on him, he was going to get her out of there.

"How much do you think it's going to cost us to buy twenty girls tonight?" Jyuushiro asked with a sigh, breaking into his thoughts.

"I'm still offering the stab him in the throat option," Shunsui said pointedly.

Jyuushiro rolled his eyes and started moving towards a couch with about five giggling girls on it. "Come on, at least this way you get the added pleasure of seeing your brother freak out when he finds out you used family funds to buy twenty sex slaves."

"That does actually make the day a little bit better," Shunsui admitted following after him. "Do you think Nanao-chan is sitting oddly?"

Jyuushiro looked over his shoulder at the girl and kept his first inclination, to say yes, to himself. He wasn't about to set Shunsui off when they were this close. "It's probably the clothes and the situation. Nanao-san doesn't often wear dresses like that or have to put up with men trying to aggressively enter her space. Well, at least not men other then you."

"I'm not like that man," Shunsui defended, even though he knew Jyuushiro hadn't meant it that way.

"No, you actually back off when the girl looks that utterly uninterested," Jyuushiro said with a laugh. "I bet if Nanao-san still had her reiatsu he'd have already been blasted through a wall."

"It really is disconcerting," Shunsui said seriously, "to be this close to her, and not be able to feel her."

Jyuushiro put a hand on his friends shoulder and gave it a gentle shove getting them moving towards the girls again. "We'll get her out and get the collar off. Just stick to the plan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I quite prefer a kimono to a fancy dress," the man sitting next to her stated. He had been going on and on about himself for what seemed like forever. "Of course the kimonos I have for you have some specific alterations to make them much easier to remove."

"Uh-huh," Nanao said, not really even listening or trying to pretend to. She really didn't want to know what the disgusting man was fantasizing about doing with her. She stole another look at her Taicho and wondered what in the hell he was doing. Since he'd come in and talked with Tanaka, he and Ukitake had wound up in a corner surrounded by women and ordering copious amounts of drinks for the last half hour. It looked about like every bar scene she'd had to pull him out of in the past hundred or so years.

"If you'll excuse us," Tanaka's voice sounded, cutting off the man next to her and pulling her attention back. "There are other clients that would like some contact with the lady."

"As if it will matter, I will be the one purchasing her," the man said coldly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tanaka-san." With that, the man stood up and exited the room.

"A real asshole," Tanaka said conspiratorially to her, "But he does have the money to back it up. These nobles from foreign lands really do have excess funds and enjoy the Japanese look. Saying a thing like you is exotic and paying such a high fee, it's almost laughable."

Nanao ignored him earnestly and let her gaze wander around the room, once again getting caught by the scene in the corner. "I already told him he can't have you," Tanaka said following her eyes, "And yet he's still here. Perhaps he really is just in the business of finding some convenient female company. Had I known he was interested I'd have offered an invitation years ago. The Kyouraku family would be an excellent name to add to my clientele, and the way he goes through women, I'll be an even richer man in no time."

Nanao just glared at him and stood up from her seat saying, "Wasn't there others you wanted me to meet? Let's get this over with."

"Suddenly so upset, little princess," he said, happiness washing through his tone. "Oh no, you didn't actually believe he'd come for you, did you?"

"My Taicho does as he likes," Nanao said coldly. No matter what Tanaka said or how the situation looked she refused to believe Kyouraku was here for anything but her.

"Well now, he's not really _your_ Taicho at all is he? He said himself that he's had you for years and its time for something new," Tanaka said leering at her. "Really Nao-chan, haven't you learned after all these years that men are easily distracted? The only reason your brother stuck around was because blood is truly thicker than water. Too bad all of your blood is dead and gone."

"One day I'm going to get this collar off," Nanao said tonelessly. "And when I do, I'm going to make you regret ever touching me and my brother."

Tanaka laughed uproariously at that, drawing everyone's attention in the room. Kyouraku's eyes came to rest on her again and she smiled inwardly. Tanaka could say what he liked, and blood may be thicker than water, but she knew one thing, and that was that her Taicho had come for her.

"I'm getting bored," she said not acknowledging his laughter. "If there is no one else you'd like me to meet, may I return to my room?"

"You know, for one brief moment," Tanaka said getting up in her face. "When I first saw you walking into that Shinigami meeting, I thought the fight in you really had been extinguished. You continually delight me by proving me wrong."

"What an utterly stupid thought to have," she said coldly. "The Gotei 13 is made for fighting after all."

"Yes," he said moving even closer, "But then again, you've had such a caring brother and then such a pathetically protective Taicho. I thought perhaps after all these years of being defended you might have truly given up on defending yourself. I do wonder how far I can push the idiot before he does something to get himself kicked out and loses all rights to be here even by noble law?" With that Tanaka pushed in closer trapping her between his body and the wall and raised his hand to slide through her hair.

Nanao hissed in pain as her back made contact with the wall, and glanced over his shoulder to see Kyouraku half out of his seat and Ukitake looking concerned next to him. "Well, little one?" Tanaka growled in her ear as he pressed a knee between her legs and his body up against hers. "Is he making a wonderfully hateful face?" Ukitake had risen next to Kyouraku looking angry too, and Nanao knew whatever plans they'd had were about to be blown out of the water.

She gave the two men a sharp look and then relaxed indifferently into Tanaka's embrace and rolled her eyes releasing a loud sigh. "I don't think he really cares one way or another considering he's not even noticed. Now do you mind getting off of me?"

"Liar," Tanaka snarled pulling away from her to whip around and face the other side of the room. By this point both Taichos had gone back to sitting and talking blissfully with the women fawning around them. Tanaka glowered at them, but didn't reenter her personal space. "Perhaps the man does have more brain cells then a damaged monkey. Interesting. Come on little princess, time to make the rounds."

Nanao followed compliantly behind him, but felt the weight of her Taicho's looks on her back and some of his spiritual pressure in the air. She couldn't sense reiatsus anymore in the way Shinigami did, but she could feel the pressure of two Taichos being in the room just like any normal soul could and it gave her some comfort. She wished she had some reiatsu so that she could reach out and brush against Kyouraku, but she knew that even if she could it would probably just galvanize him into acting rashly. She'd already gotten her brother killed, and she had no intention of adding him to that list.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful considering she was being shown like cattle at an auction. Most of them men gave her a good once over and asked about her history, in which case Tanaka answered all the questions and tailored her background to suit each man's tastes. She'd never been so many versions of an untamable, lustful, temptress and at the same time a blushing, naïve, virgin all in one night. None of the men seemed to care to confirm whether any of it was true or not with her though. As far as they were concerned she was a pretty ornament to be used any way they saw fit. Who cares who she really was as long as they got to believe she was what they wanted her to be? There were quite a few times she wanted to break conversation by saying something to entirely contradict Tanaka, but every time the guilty desire crossed her mind she would think of the two innocent little girls out in the Rukongai that would suffer from her brashness and bit her tongue.

"Well that is about it then," Tanaka said finally surveying the room. "The rest of them won't be able to afford your asking price."

"Wonderful," Nanao said sarcastically. "May I go to bed now?" She was loath to admit it, but her back was hurting something awful and she was exhausted from standing in high heels all evening long. Curling up and sleeping sounded wonderful right about now.

"I do hope those injuries aren't hurting you too much," Tanaka said perceptively. "Perhaps we'll have to drug you and take that collar off for just a moment to get you some kido healing tomorrow. The men might be disappointed to find so many faults in their new purchase. Beyond that, you're going to be spending an awful lot of time on your back after tomorrow's auction." Nanao gave him a disgusted look, but didn't argue, much preferring to just get away from him quickly rather than rise to his taunts.

"Excuse me," a warm voice, she knew almost as well as her own, sounded behind her. "I do hope I'm not interrupting." Nanao resisted the urge to turn around and bury herself in his arms, and instead was forced to turn when Tanaka pulled her to his side.

"What do you want Kyouraku?" Tanaka asked in a business tone.

"I'd like to buy them," Kyouraku said pleasantly not even glancing at her.

"Which girls?" Tanaka asked a true hint of surprise creeping into his voice.

"All of them over there," Kyouraku said waving his hand over to where Ukitake stood surrounded by almost two dozen girls.

"What possible use could you have for that many?" Tanaka asked eyeing Kyouraku angrily. Nanao couldn't lie and say she wasn't wondering the same thing.

"Oh well you know, people's birthdays coming up and all," Kyouraku said shrugging. "Besides, you can never have too many beautiful girls around." With that he made a motion with his hand and a man wearing the Kyouraku family insignia on his servant uniform, who Nanao hadn't noticed before, moved forward holding a large bag. "I trust you'll find this sum sufficient."

"That's to be negotiated," Tanaka said furiously.

"But I already had a talk with your servant and he quoted all the official prices," Kyouraku said feigning confusion.

"You can't buy twenty two girls at once," Tanaka declared.

"Since when?" Kyouraku asked kindly. "The servant seemed very excited, said the best you'd ever done in one night was ten, and that you'd be pleased."

Nanao almost felt bad for the servant who thought he'd been helpful, but, as made obviously by Tanaka's reaction, had slipped up tremendously. Why did the number of girls he was buying even matter? Tanaka should be pleased to get that much money.

"It can't be done," Tanaka said firmly.

"You wouldn't be refusing the good money of the Kyouraku family would you?" he asked smoothly. Nanao cringed inwardly when she heard him say it. For all that she didn't understand entirely what he was doing, she knew if he was throwing his family name around it was important. Kyouraku had always hated being nobility and for the most part refused to even acknowledge he was. It didn't help that his father and brother treated him like a black mark on the honorable family name. Many of the family interaction she'd been witness to had continually made her thankful she had a brother like Mamoru and not like her Taicho's.

"It simply can't be done," Tanaka said.

"If it has been done for others," the Kyouraku family servant said in a tone that proved he'd been used to working for a high-class family for years, "then it can be done for Kyouraku-dono as well. Unless you are insinuating that the men in this room deserve better treatment then one of the direct heirs of one of the most prominent noble families in Soul Society. If that is the case I will be forced to explain this to my master, and I must warn you that your business will be shut down before day break."

"It's simple etiquette," Kyouraku said with a bored shrug. "Well, Tanaka-san?"

"Fine," her adoptive father spat looking more displeased in that moment then she'd been able to make him during her entire stay. "Take them and get out." He snatched the bag from the affronted looking servant and handed it off to one of his own guards standing nearby.

Kyouraku started to walk away and then paused and turned around coming back to stand before them. "You know, on second thought, I think I may come to the auction tomorrow. Talking to some of your other clients, they just made it sound so fun. You wouldn't be adverse to that would you? After all I've met your criteria to be a bidder and have a witness to prove it."

"I thought you weren't here for her," Tanaka said disgruntled.

"I wasn't," Kyouraku said with a shrug and then sent a smile her way. "But then, seeing her again, it got me to thinking that one hundred years wasn't nearly long enough."

He moved then to grasp her hand and place a kiss on the back of it. The simple action sent shots of pleasure through her, and Nanao was quite sure she'd never been so happy to simply be touched in her entire life. He looked up at her from over her hand and smiled lightly before glancing back down and having his face darken all over again. Nanao saw that the bracelets had shifted exposing the edge of the bruising on her wrist and she quickly jerked her hand free, shaking her head almost imperceptibly at him when he met her eyes. Emotionally fuelled impulses weren't going to fix anything right now.

He looked at Tanaka menacingly and then straightened once more. "I do hope you don't mistreat your ladies. Customers might get angry if they find out they are buying damaged women."

"The way I treat my merchandise is none of your concern," Tanaka replied coldly. "Take your purchases and go."

"Yare, yare, I know when I'm not welcome," Kyouraku said shifting his hat over his eyes. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He said it in Tanaka's direction, but Nanao couldn't help but think it was aimed at her. Kyouraku caught her eyes briefly one last time before making his way to Ukitake and the waiting girls at the door. The group left shortly after, and Nanao couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the girls Tanaka didn't have a personal vendetta against.

"It won't save you, you know," Tanaka said watching her closely. "He'll be out bid. I'll make sure of it."

"Better not let the Kyouraku family catch you cheating," Nanao said calmly. "They'd probably be most unhappy."

"Take her back to her room," Tanaka commanded the guard hovering near them. The anger he was holding back bubbled through his tone, and Nanao felt a deep sense of satisfaction upon hearing it. Her Taicho did have a talent for pushing a person's buttons just right. "I'll handle the rest of the business down here," Tanaka said and then moved away going to make deals with the rest of his clients. Nanao dutifully walked with the guard back to her room. Let him have her obedience for the night, he'd have nothing of her come tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well I only got to reread through this chapter once… hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Going to be late to work as usual :) I have got to get more motivation at night and post these then.**

**Hopefully you all aren't too disappointed that Shunsui didn't open up and just beat the crap out of Tanaka right then. Lol it's not his fault, Ukitake talked him into being sensible.**

**To all of you that review and go out of your way just to read my story, I'm flattered and very appreciative! Please keep enjoying everyone!**


	31. Windblown

"What are you planning to do with the girls?" Jyuushiro asked the unusually quiet Shunsui on their way back towards the Seireitei.

"No clue," Shunsui said honestly. "I didn't actually plan on buying anything tonight that wasn't Nanao. I wish our informants had given me a heads up about the tiny 'must buy 20 girls' to bid in the auction rule. Although I suppose he could have made that up specifically for me." Shunsui stopped walking and turned back to look at the assorted group of women and one very disgruntled servant. The servant may have stood up for the Kyouraku name in public, but behind the scenes there was no love lost between him and Shunsui. The man was a pompous self-pretentious ass as far as Shunsui was concerned, and a much better fit with his older brother's personality.

"How many of you were kidnapped and forced to be there?" Shunsui asked, even though he had already picked out the nine he assumed had been taken against their will. All those women had been looking for discreet chances to escape all night, and Shunsui figured most would have already tried if they weren't scared out of their minds or possessed even a drop of reiatsu. Tanaka at least had the good sense to mainly deal with powerless souls, and Shunsui figured collaring Nanao was taking quite a bit of the man's energy as it was. "If you want to go, you are free to," he said finally, after none of the women made claims one way or another. The ones that had been taken were more than likely distrustful of men to begin with, let alone a shinigami that came and bought them against their will. "As for the ones who chose to be there, if you are looking for a rich husband you were in the wrong place. I don't know what lies he told you, but they were just that, lies. The rest of you who had no where left to turn, and thought this was your only option, I'll see what I can do to get you jobs at my family's estates."

"Sir!" the servant said indignantly. "I must protest. They are not fit for the Kyouraku family."

"You may protest all you like," Shunsui said coolly. "I will speak with my mother and places will be found for any who seek it. Please escort those who would like to go, home with you."

"Kyouraku-dono will not be pleased," the servant said angrily referring to his elder brother.

"You say that as if I've ever cared what pleased him," Shunsui said with a challenging smile. "I think you are mistaking a command with a request. Take them home."

After a few more minutes of confusion as the group of women tried to sort themselves out and one woman bolted, obviously still not trusting him at his word, a small group formed up behind the servant. Several of the women who observed him letting the first runner go gave him awkward bows and went about their way as well. Shunsui was relieved when the servant and the small remaining group of women walked up the road and out of sight, back towards his family's home.

"What's really wrong?" Jyuushiro asked once silence had set in again.

"She's hurt, Jyuu," Shunsui said knowing it was pointless to try and hide his distress from his friend.

"Badly?" Jyuushiro asked seriously.

"I couldn't tell," Shunsui replied burying a hand in his hair. "There were bruises on her wrist, but she pulled it away before I could get a good look."

"Are we going back then? Taking her tonight?" Jyuushiro asked calmly, his hand falling unconsciously to the hilt of his sword.

"I want to," Shunsui said sincerely, and then shook his head. "Wasn't there a reason that was a bad idea?"

"You mean besides being worried that he'd simply kill her before letting her go for free, or because it would break every law the nobles have laid down about proper business disputes, or because we'd get tried for treason for going against a direct order of the Soutaicho and then he would probably hand Nanao-san right back over anyway?"

"Yeah, besides those," Shunsui said miserably.

"Shun, if you think we need to get her now, then that's what we do," Jyuushiro said calmly. "But do you really think he is going to hurt her tonight? I would imagine he's enough of a businessman that he knows men paying that kind of money aren't going to be okay with an injured woman."

Shunsui sighed and looked back the way they had come. "We get her first thing tomorrow. No matter what it costs, and if he doesn't accept the price we take her back no matter what."

"First thing, and no matter what," Jyuushiro agreed.

"I still might kill him," Shunsui said starting to walk again.

"I may just help you do it," Jyuushiro replied falling in step with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you need help getting ready for bed Ise-sama?"

"I'm fine, Mori-san," Nanao said removing the jewelry and placing it on the vanity. She had already changed into a dark silk nightgown just so the cloth no longer stuck uncomfortably to her back. Nanao moved her hands up to the collar to remove the jewels attached there as well and smiled to herself. She glanced in the mirror over her shoulder, at the maid shifting indecisively, and asked, "Do you need something?"

"Oh, Ise-sama how can you be so calm?" the girl asked blushing. "Didn't you just meet your fiancée? What was he like?"

Nanao looked at the girl and couldn't help but shake her head. The maid was a hopeless romantic and Nanao was in too good of a mood to crush her hopes. "Come on let's get some air," she said rising again and moving towards the balcony. Mori followed obediently and Nanao breathed deeply as they stepped out into the fresh night air.

"Well? What kind of person is he?" Mori asked impatiently.

"He's sweet," Nanao said looking up at the stars. "A romantic with a good heart."

There was silence for a few moments before Mori broke it again. "That's all? What did he look like?"

"Tall, good looking, brown hair, deep brown eyes," Nanao said, barely stopping herself from adding 'wears pink'.

"You seem happy," Mori commented grinning.

"Yes, well it looks like everything might just work out after all," Nanao said nodding as she leaned against the balcony. She still couldn't completely put all her emotions in place, but she knew that just knowing her Taicho was coming for her seemed to make everything brighter. She was torn because she didn't want to place him in any danger, but at the same time she couldn't say she wasn't relieved to finally have a legitimate way out.

"You're so lucky," Mori said happily sighing next to her.

"You seem pretty lucky yourself. How long have you been seeing the guard?" Nanao asked trying to divert the conversation away from her personal life. She'd never had much in the way of girl talk and was finding it slightly awkward. Even when Matsumoto forced her to talk about boys and dating it always seemed to take a humorous slightly crude turn. The wide-eyed innocence of Mori reminded her vaguely of Hinimori-san's crush on Aizen a long time ago, and made her more uncomfortable than anything else.

The girl blushed violently and started fidgeting with the scarf at her neck. "A gift?" Nanao asked nodding towards the material.

Mori nodded and pulled the scarf loose. "He gave it to me for our one month anniversary," she said handing it to Nanao for her to look at it.

"It's very pretty," Nanao said simply, moving to hand the scarf back. The wind picked up and ripped the cloth from her loose grip and both women watched in horror as the scarf got caught up in the wind and whipped out into the air finally coming to a stop on a projection from the side of the building quite a ways down. "Oh, Mori-san, I'm so sorry!" Nanao exclaimed honestly.

"It's ok, Ise-sama," the girl said obligatorily, but looked like she was about to burst into tears as she stared forlornly out at the dangling scarf. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'll get it," Nanao said feeling terrible about not holding tight enough.

"Are you crazy?" the girl asked whipping around in surprise to face her. "You can't go out there."

"That ledge is almost a foot wide," Nanao said simply, analyzing the situation. "It'll be fine." She bounded up onto the ledge that ran around the house and started inching forward before the little maid could react. She'd been in much more dangerous situations before, and it wasn't like she hadn't already contemplated whether or not she could walk the ledge during the course of the weeks, wondering if there would be a way to escape.

"Ise-sama, come back here right now," the girl yelled frightened. "It's just a silly scarf. I can get another one. You're going to get yourself killed."

"I'll be just fine, now stop yelling so I can concentrate," Nanao scolded as the wind picked up and tugged on her nightgown as she moved around the building. Heights had never scared her. Even as a child her brother had been constantly yelling at her for climbing too high in trees and decrepit buildings. She'd been thrilled when she'd learned how to control her reiatsu and shunpo, thus completely silencing anyone trying to stop her from hanging out in heights. She'd sporadically even joined her Taicho when he was resting on the roof simply to be able to look down at all the activity below them. Nanao was convinced one of the reason he spent so much time on rooftops was because he'd picked up on her love of altitudes and discovered he could occasionally convince her to stay with him and work on the paperwork there. All in all it was almost soothing to be alone out on the ledge, especially if it stopped the girl's constant chattering.

Nanao made it to where the scarf was caught and reached for it, cursing slightly when the wind picked it up again and sent if further along the buildings exterior. She thought she heard Mori yelling for her again, but at this point the wind was enough to distort the sound, and she calmly ignored it, moving further along the buildings edge. She reached again and snagged the corner of the scarf successfully, grinning internally.

Nanao was about to turn around and go back when she heard a door slam from inside the house and glanced at the slightly open window closest to her, only to see Tanaka storm into the room with a rough looking man in tow. She quickly plastered herself to the side of the wall and prayed he didn't notice her out there, preparing to head back to the balcony.

"I want him dead," Tanaka growled out, slamming through the drawers of his desk. That comment made her pause, and Nanao leaned a bit closer to hear better over the whistle of the wind.

"Sir, as much as I'm loath to disagree with you, I don't think attacking a Taicho of the Gotei 13 is a good idea," the man said standing respectfully in the middle of the room. That comment made her heart turn over in her chest and her body went cold. There was really little question of who they could be talking about.

"I'm not going to let him simply walk out of here with her," Tanaka snarled. "I've waited too long for this to have it snatched away from me in the final moment."

"She's just a girl, sir," the man answered casually. "I don't see why it matters so much."

"I don't pay you to understand," Tanaka said, "I pay you to get things done. That girl and her brother are my business and I will handle it how I like. The boy died before I could properly punish him, but the girl won't be the same. The boy made a mockery of my business and me. He betrayed me when I handed him everything he could ever want on a platter and only asked for his unwavering loyalty in return. No one does that without getting their just dues. He took what was mine, and now I take what was his, and how I do that is none of your concern. That girl has no fairy tale ending in her future. I will see to that."

"And how exactly do you suggest we kill one of the oldest Taichos in the Gotei 13 without being caught or implicated?" the man questioned looking bored.

"Those pompous self righteous shinigami think they are so safe in their white city. Meanwhile their internal control is abysmal. That is the mistake of so many men at the top. Thinking they are untouchable," Tanaka spat nastily.

"Get in touch with Oshiro's old vasto lordes contacts. Tell them a location and a time tonight and that we will send them a completely unsuspecting Taicho of the Gotei 13. That easy meal should motivate them enough. Get your informants to hack into the Gotei 13's personal lines and send a false SOS from a bunch of academy students out on training being overwhelmed by low level hollows. I believe it is the 8th division's Taicho's turn to go and save the hopeless newbies."

"He's a very powerful Taicho," the man pointed out logically.

"Even a powerful Taicho who is totally unprepared for a fight of this magnitude can be killed," Tanaka said more calmly. "He'll be alone and thinking it's a multitude of low level hollows. The vasto lordes will know he's coming and won't waste time with a fair fight."

Nanao felt nauseous out on the ledge and barely registered Mori's shrill voice calling for her again. The scarf was still grasped tightly in her numb fingers, but she couldn't seem to make herself move or even breathe.

"Even the shinigami will want to track down where that false message came from, especially if he dies," the man pointed out.

"Then make sure they can't follow your trail," Tanaka snapped back. "Make it a glitch in the system or something."

"This is a risk we shouldn't be taking," the man stated again.

"I decide what risks we should and should not take," Tanaka declared angrily.

"You're obsession with hurting the girl is clouding your good judgment," the man opinioned.

"I did not call you here to question my judgment. Do as I say or you can be relieved of your position," Tanaka said coldly.

"As you wish, sir," he said with a sigh. "Although I still believe it'd be easier to simply move the auction time up and not inform him. She'll be sold and gone before he can take her."

"And have him go to the buyer and offer more for her than any sensible man would? Absolutely not," Tanaka said. "Besides, then I wouldn't get the absolute pleasure of seeing her face when I inform her he's dead. Perhaps I'll whisper it in her ear right before we begin the bidding."

"Yes, sir," the man said uninterestedly. "Shall I begin now?"

"Please do," Tanaka said sweetly. Nanao heard the door shut as the man presumably exited the room and all was silence. Something inside of her finally kicked into gear and she started to shuffle away from the window. Letting Tanaka know she'd just overheard that conversation would be a huge mistake even if she didn't know how she was going to stop it.

A few minutes later she found herself safely back on the balcony edge with a crying Mori yelling at her for frightening her so much. All of this went in one ear and out the other as Nanao silently panicked in her head. She handed the scarf back numbly and wondered how she was supposed to warn him in time. Nanao had no doubt that several vasto lordes with the element of surprise on their side could kill Kyouraku or at the very least do serious damage. It wasn't that she doubted her Taicho's ability, it was just that anyone could get killed in that situation. For all that Kyouraku was one of the strongest Taicho's of the Gotei 13, he was still just as fallible and human as the rest of them.

"Mori-san, I'm fine," Nanao said finally registering the constant babble. "Stop worrying."

"You really shouldn't have done that, Ise-sama, you could have been killed," the girl sniffed. Nanao flinched at the word killed and tried to slow her brain down to actually formulate a plan.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to distress you this much," Nanao said slowly allowing her mind to work out possibilities. The first step was to get out of this house. "You should take the rest of the night off. Maybe spend it with your man," she suggested.

"Oh," Mori said easily returning to her blushing self. "He can't, he's to protect you for the evening outside the door."

"I'll give him the night off," Nanao said simply moving towards the doors. She had an inkling that Mori's beau was one of the staff in the dark about her father's dealings and would have no problem taking the night off.

"He couldn't possibly," Mori said following reluctantly behind her. "Not after what happened with those kidnappers."

"I was out on the premises when that happened," Nanao lied. "They surely wouldn't be audacious enough to try and take me in my room, especially not after they failed the first time." She threw the door open and both men turned to look at her, Mori's guard quickly focusing on the maid standing behind her. The guard she'd pushed down the stairs watched her like a hawk though. "You," Nanao said pointing at the younger guard, "Take the night off and treat Mori-san to a night out. She's had a rough day."

The boy looked surprised, but not about to argue with an evening off. "He has duty," the other man rumbled.

"I hardly think it's necessary for both of you to be here," Nanao said sweetly. "Unless you don't think you can handle me for a few hours on your own," she added taking a shot at his already wounded pride. "I could understand how you'd be worried after what happened last time."

"Take the night off kid," the man commanded glaring at her. "It's no trouble at all."

"Oh good," Nanao said smiling at him. "Do have a wonderful night," she said shoving Mori out the door and into the young man's arms. They both looked worriedly between the elder guard and her, but then hurried off down the hall.

"Whatever you're planning," the guard said menacingly, "It won't work, but I will thoroughly enjoy giving you another beating."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said simply shutting the door and returning to her room. One guard down, one to go.

* * *

**A/N: So it looks like there might not be an auction… hope you all aren't too disappointed. Nanao isn't one to sit locked in a tower after all :)**

**Sorry this update is a day or two late. Halloween took all of my attention for the weekend. I so love that holiday. Hope you all had a good one too!  
**


	32. Jumping

Nanao couldn't think straight for a few minutes after the door closed. Everything was a jumbled panicked mess in her head. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. It was just like a battlefield only this time the enemy wasn't screaming hollows. She had to get out of here now, it was the only option left, so the first step was to find a weapon of some sort and get rid of the remaining guard.

Looking around the room, Nanao found that nothing had changed just because she needed it to. There was nothing that could really be used as a weapon. Tanaka was smarter than that. Unless she was going to try to spray fancy perfumes in their eyes she was going to have to do this sneakily instead of gallantly. Her eyes strayed to the heavy pewter flower vase sitting on one of the end tables, and her mind flashed back to all those nights ago when her Taicho had been pressed up against her back and she'd contemplated whether or not the flower vase could be used as a deterrent. What she wouldn't give now to have the biggest problem in her life be his wandering hands. If nothing else though, it gave her an idea. She quickly formulated a plan and quietly moved the vanity chair over slightly behind the door she assumed the guard would be coming from as long as he hadn't changed positions. As silently as she could she grabbed a hairbrush and lifted the heavy vase up into her arms. She was quite pleased when it was even heavier than it looked, and she climbed up onto the chair. There were certain moments that she was thankful for Tanaka's love of old antique objects that weighed more than they had any right to weigh.

She only had one shot at this and it was a wild one at that. There was no time to over think it or doubt the results. What was it Kyouraku always said? Spontaneity was the spice of life. Closing her eyes she took a few steadying breaths and prayed years of abusing Kyouraku would finally pay off. Opening her eyes again she struggled to hold the weighty vase with one arm, and took aim at her large glass mirror on the opposite side of the room with the hairbrush. Sizing up the distance she chucked the brush as hard as she could while quickly readjusting the vase into both hands, raising it up high, muscles straining, as the brush made a direct hit, and the glass in the mirror shattered making a monstrous noise.

Just as she had hoped, the guard rushed in looking pissed off in the direction of the noise, which conveniently left the back of his head unprotected to her. Not hesitating for a second, she brought the vase down hard on the back of his head, right where the bandages were, and was quite satisfied as he slumped boneless to the ground. She was pretty confident it hadn't killed him, but she wasn't going to waste time sticking around to see how long he'd stay unconscious. Hopping down off the chair, Nanao quickly ripped strips of fabric off a robe she had lying out and selected the largest, sharpest, shard of glass she could find, making a makeshift handle with the fabric. She was well aware it wouldn't be of much help, especially if the person she ran into had a drop of reiatsu, but at least it was something to defend with and it made her feel more confident than sneaking around the mansion empty handed.

She stepped over the prone guard's form, resisting the urge to give him a good kick in the side, and shut the doors to her room hoping that no one had heard the glass shattering and would come to investigate any time soon. She moved down the hallways as silently as she could, hiding in nooks and crannies whenever she heard some of the staff moving around, while trying to keep her breathing even and her heart rate down. Nanao finally got in areas of the mansion that she knew well enough, and quickly navigated her way down and towards a secluded exit she used to use when she was girl. She figured her best bet was trying to escape the same way the children had before. As far as she was aware no one had figured out quite how she had gotten the kids out and she had certainly not divulged the information no matter how many times they'd asked.

Pressing open the darkened servant's door she stepped out onto the grounds and shivered as the wind picked up around her. She glanced down and chastised herself for not thinking to throw on warmer clothes, or shoes for that matter, in her panic, but figured it would have been sort of futile anyway considering that Tanaka had only supplied her with thin dresses, nightgowns, heels, and soft slippers. He'd never had any intention of letting her leave the house and anything she'd have tried to put on probably would have just wasted valuable escape time as opposed to actually offering protection from the elements. Besides, the bare feet meant she could slip like a ghost across the lawns, and right now stealth was the key to her success.

All was quiet as she crossed the open land directly behind the house. She assumed most of the staff was busy cleaning up after Tanaka's "party". It wasn't until Nanao was moving by some of the horse stables her father kept that she heard the sound of voices. The men were leaving the stables and sounded like they were going for a night of drinking. She pressed herself around the side of the stable and held her breath hoping they didn't come in her direction. The voices faded and Nanao turned the corner of the stable fast, making the mistake of looking back over her shoulder towards the sound of the men moving away.

She slammed against another body and took a stumbling step back praying it was one of the innocent bystanders. Glancing up she saw the servant's eyes widen and recognized him as the one that had been there for her and Tanaka's dinner when the children had been presented. The only part of luck that was on her side, was that from what she'd observed he didn't have any reiatsu either.

"Oh ho," the servant said a sneering smile creeping across his face. "Looks like I'll be getting a raise shortly." He reached for her arm and she moved back quickly slashing out with the glass shard and drawing blood from his hand. The man hissed and pulled his hand back towards him looking at it in shock and then glaring at her. "You ruddy bitch," he growled lunging towards her again.

Nanao ducked to the side and brought the glass up again putting a gash in his shirt and his side. The man twisted towards her and tried to get a hold on her arm again, but she slid out from underneath him, smashing an elbow back into his ribs as she went. He was obviously not trained for combat in any way, but that didn't mean she was safe as he was almost twice her size. He screamed obscenities at her again and she quickly realized the noise they were making was going to draw people faster than anything else. One of them she'd probably be able to handle even without her reiatsu, but more than that and she was done for. She moved quickly towards the man and, using a technique her Taicho had taught her years ago to take out larger opponents, got the man's feet out from underneath him.

The servant slammed into the ground, and as he'd obviously had no instruction in how to properly fall, got the wind knocked out of him. At this point, Nanao figured her best bet was making a run for it, in the hopes that she'd make it out before he could inform anyone. Better yet, perhaps he wouldn't tell anyone for fear of admitting one, he'd gotten beat by a girl and two, he'd let Tanaka's prize get away. She turned and started running for the lawn. Unfortunately, she didn't count on the man getting his wind back quickly or wanting to take another go at her. The man latched onto her from behind, restraining the arm with the glass shard in it as she squirmed in his hold.

"Not so fast," the man growled out still sounding like he was in pain. "I'm certainly not going to be the one to fail Tanaka. Especially not with some reiatsuless whore."

Nanao stopped struggling and slumped into his arms forcing him to take all of her weight. He changed his hold in surprise, and she reared back hard smashing the back of her head into the bridge of his nose forcing him to jerk back from her with a cry of pain. Somehow he managed to hang on to one arm as she struggled to escape though, and he brought them both tumbling down to the ground. Nanao twisted sideways in a move that flipped them both over placing her on top of the man, and she didn't stop to think as she brought the glass shard down hard.

It made a sickening impact that Nanao recognized from years of fighting hollows as a blade slicing through flesh, and there was a brief panicked struggle beneath her and a gurgling noise before everything was silent again. She looked down at the man, now still below her, the glass shard sticking out from his exposed throat, and couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about it. She heard voices coming towards their location and quickly jerked the makeshift blade free, already feeling the fresh blood beginning to dry stickily on her hands. She moved quickly and silently off onto the darkened grounds and hoped the voices had been a coincidence.

About thirty paces out she heard a scream ring out from behind her and realized her time for escaping had just been significantly cut down. Alarms were going to be raised whether they knew it was her or not. Sacrificing silence in the name of speed she took off crashing through the underbrush towards the wall. Branches and stones thrashed and bit into her legs and feet, but she carried on regardless. Somewhere along the way a branch snagged the hem of her nightgown, but she simply tugged herself free and kept on running. Nanao made it to the crack in the wall, but had also seen the lights go on behind her and along the walls in the guards' stations and felt her heart drop. Tanaka was not stupid enough to hire guards without some reiatsu and the glass would be useless against them. She tossed it to the side in the bushes and started to squirm under the wall, briefly marveling at how small she must have been as a child to pass through this crevice so easily. Nanao stopped, moving cautiously as she came out in some bushes on the other side, and looked both ways for guards. Not seeing any she started moving away from the wall at a quick, but unhurried walking pace. If they didn't know she was out yet, she certainly didn't want to draw attention to herself. Not that her torn up appearance wouldn't draw attention all on its own.

"I figured it out, bitch," a cold voice said behind her, and Nanao jumped, turning to face the guard she'd last left knocked out in her room.

"I suppose you raised the alarm," Nanao said glaring at him, and wondering how she was going to escape now.

"And tell Tanaka I failed twice?" the guard asked starting to pace towards her. For every step he took forward she took one back. "Not bloody likely. I'm going to take you back, and then I'm personally going to beat the crap out of you."

"Tanaka is selling me tomorrow," she said, trying to keep him talking while she searched for a way out. There was a cliff over looking the river out past the mansion's wall she remembered from her childhood. It was a dangerous place to jump off of and her brother had constantly chastised her for doing just that. There was one spot that was safe to jump from, everywhere else would leave a person battered and broken on the jagged rocks below. "I highly doubt he'd appreciate you beating the crap out of me without his say so, and if he doesn't know I escaped he won't say yes."

"Then maybe I'll just rape you," the man said seriously. "He probably won't be able to tell I did that."

Nanao didn't bother giving him any warning or responding to his threat. She turned and bolted for the cliff. It was a long shot and at night it'd be impossible to tell exactly where the safe jump off was, but all she could do was hope and pray that her memory served her well. The guard got over his momentary shock and came barreling after her, gaining on her quickly with his longer legs. The cliff came into view up ahead and she refused to look back.

"End of the road," the guard yelled gleefully behind her, slowing down a little now that he thought she was trapped. It gave her the edge she needed to make it to the cliff before he brought her down. "You can't be serious," the guard yelled noticing that her speed hadn't changed. He picked up the pace again and lunged for her as she leaped over the edge. There was a moment that felt much like a controlled kido step right before the free fall set in.

The guard came tumbling after, obviously having misjudged his last attempt to grab her, and she heard him spewing obscenities all the way down, until she impacted with the dark freezing water and felt searing pain radiate up from her side. All the breath was forced out of her, and she was dizzily tossed end over end in the dark current of the water feeling her throat burn as she automatically tried to suck in air. Another sharp knock to the back sent her nerve endings blazing in pain, but at least caused her to focus enough to think instead of panic. The freezing water embraced her as she clawed her way desperately to what she hoped was the surface. Her head broke free of the water into the cold night air, and she coughed and sputtered bringing water up out of her tortured lungs.

Getting some bearing on her senses and fighting the strong current pulling her out towards the center of the river, she looked around frantically trying to locate the guard. Finally spotting a large unmoving mass spread out in awkward angles across the rocks closest to where she'd jumped, she let the current pull her out into the dark rushing river.

Her side was screaming in agony, and she had a feeling she had a broken rib or something of the sort, not to mention her aggravated back, but she took at least a little comfort in the fact that the river and the current were pulling her directly towards the Seireitei. The cold dug deeper into her and really all she wanted to do was crawl up onto a bank and fall asleep as the adrenaline faded away. Instead she tiredly started swimming with the current back towards her former home and the man she'd die to protect.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. Already editing the next chapter though and it should be up tomorrow. I'm just too tired to do it tonight. **

**The part I just wrote for this story turned out incredibly sappy. I don't like it and I'm going to rewrite it. Good thing I'm way ahead of where I'm posting :) Sap has it's place, but what I just wrote made me want to gag a little bit. Hopefully I can do a better rewrite and you all won't have to feel the same feelings of disgust I'm currently experiencing haha.  
**

**As always thanks for the wonderful reviews, and to all the people just starting this story, welcome!  
**


	33. Discussions

It felt like an eternity to get to the spot where the river passed closest to the Seireitei. By the time Nanao dragged herself up on the riverbanks, she felt half dead and she was sure every nerve in her body would be screaming in pain if she weren't so numb from the river water. She was not looking forward to regaining feeling.

She was forced to crawl out of the river on hands and knees, and for a moment could do nothing more than lay in the mud and pant. If it had been only her life in danger, at this point she was almost one hundred percent certain that she would just say, screw it all and let herself fall asleep right there on the banks. Instead Nanao forced herself to stagger to her feet once more and start pushing through the weeds making her way to the Seireitei. It had actually been lucky that she'd been forced to jump into the river, as it had sped her progress home with the current aiding her, and she was sure she wouldn't have thought of it if she'd made a clean escape. If that had happened, Tanaka probably would have just picked her up somewhere along the road as she'd trugged home.

Nanao felt a stinging sensation in her legs and feet as she walked and glanced down, belatedly realizing that her lower extremities were marked by shallow gashes and small trickles of blood mixing in with the water and mud clinging to her. Perhaps running through Tanaka's property had not been the wisest decision ever, but it was better to be a little battered then back in that house. She had always despised the moment after a fight when the adrenaline wore off and suddenly you felt like you'd been attacked by a pack of rabid wolves.

What was worse was now that she was walking every step sent an impact through her body that made her ribs feel like they were on fire. She really wished she had judged that jump better and completely avoided the rocks, but then again she supposed she should just feel rather lucky that she didn't end up like the guard. Nanao wondered lightly if Tanaka had figured out she was missing yet, and hoped vainly that they thought someone else had killed the servant and weren't looking for her at all. More likely though he did know she was gone, and she could only hope that since he didn't know what she had overheard he would think she'd run somewhere other than the Seireitei. After all, they had made it rather clear they wouldn't protect her.

The journey back to the gates was mainly a laborious and painful one. At least due to her rough appearance, the few people that were still roaming the streets this late just diverted their attention and hurried on their way. They didn't get too many bloody, barefoot, and muddy stragglers up this close to the Seireitei wall, and no one wanted to claim any responsibility for her now.

The one fabulous part of having the collar on was that, while she had no reiatsu to defend with, she also had no reiatsu for others to sense. It made it particularly easy to sneak past the halfway asleep shinigami on gate duty. She noted that it was a man from the 13th and thought to have a word with Kyouraku and Ukitake about reinforcing how important basic watch duty was to all their subordinates at a later date. The moment the thought passed through her mind however, she almost stopped dead, shocked at how easy it was to slip into old habits. What did she care what the shinigami did? She wasn't one of them, and didn't have any say in the matter. She shook her head and pushed away the thoughts focusing on the problem at hand.

It was lucky that she had ended up on the correct side of the Seireitei. If she had wound up at the gate furthest from the 1st she was quite sure she wouldn't have made it in time. The Seireitei was huge for those without the power to move quickly. As it was, she wasn't sure how long it would take Tanaka's men to push the message through the Shinigami communication lines, and she had to get to the Soutaicho before that happened. Tanaka wasn't going to touch Kyouraku. He'd already taken more than enough from her.

The 1st was quiet when she arrived, and much like the guard at the gate, she slipped like a shadow past the shinigami watching the entries. Nanao was suddenly starting to understand how her adoptive father had been able to sneak up on her and her brother so often when they were children. He more than likely just completely nullified his own reiatsu and walked right up to them, and as they knew his reiatsu signature they never thought to stay alert for any other signs of his being near. All the better to assassinate people with, she supposed.

She moved quickly down the hallways heading towards what she assumed were the superior's quarters. Being a military operation at heart, the Seireitei and all its squads were very uniform in their set up. It was advantageous in that anyone from any squad could move around in any building within the Seireitei and know exactly where to go even having never been there before. If any of the squads strayed from the regulated set up, it was probably mostly the 8th, and Nanao had no problem navigating the perfectly structured 1st. Unlike many of the squads, Nanao knew both the Soutaicho and his fukutaicho maintained residence within the 1st buildings, which proved beneficial for moments like these when they were needed in the middle of the night.

Knowing it would be more difficult if not impossible to walk right up to the Soutaicho's door Nanao made a detour. Slipping past the night watch doing it's rounds, she walked up to what she hoped was the right door and knocked politely. If she was waking the poor man up in the middle of the night she could at least do it kindly. When a few minutes and two more attempts passed with no response, Nanao sighed and discarded yet another point of etiquette for the evening, turning and pounding on the door as hard as she could while trying not to draw any awake Shinigami's attention. The door pulled open suddenly, and Nanao barely stopped herself mid knock from pounding on the man's head.

"What," he started to ask looking at her in surprise and then did a double take. "Ise-san?"

"Sasakibe fukutaicho," she said respectfully giving him a proper bow. "I need to speak with the Soutaicho."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Sasakibe said quickly snapping into formal professional mode and having the decency to not stare at her rumpled appearance too much. The fact that he was staring at all made her think she probably looked worse than she thought she did.

"I need to speak to him right now," Nanao repeated. "It's in regards to Kyouraku Taicho."

"As I said, it's impossible," Sasakibe said efficiently. "Beyond that civilians are not supposed to be within any of the Squad buildings without proper authorization. Last I had been informed you do not have this authorization. How did you get the guards to let you in?"

"I walked right past them," she said trying not to get frustrated. She'd always respected Sasakibe for his professionalism and understanding of the rules, but she was suddenly acutely aware of how much trouble someone like him could be for her in her current situation.

"That will bear looking into," he said darkly glancing down the hall.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them," Nanao said calmly. "Were you to do a sweep of the hall right now with me standing in front of you, I doubt you'd notice me."

Sasakibe looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a few moments later, having obviously scanned the area for reiatsu, an expression of surprise. She lifted her muddy hair away from her neck before he could ask, and his eyes lingered on the collar there.

"If you've come for help, you won't find it here," he said quietly, tearing his eyes away from her throat. "Kyouraku would have been a better option. As it is, the laws say to return you to your father, collar or no."

"I didn't come here for help," she said honestly. "I came here to be of help, and I need to speak to the Soutaicho. Please, it's a matter of life and death."

"Ise-san, you are not a fukutaicho and have no rights to make demands on the Soutaicho's time," he said shaking his head.

"Sasakibe-fukutaicho, in the entire time you've known me have I ever lied to you?"

"I believe there has been a few times when documents have gone missing or been destroyed," he said with a straight face.

Nanao sighed, but accepted that one. "Have I ever lied to you about anything of any importance?"

"Paperwork is important," he said.

"Please," Nanao said letting a touch of her panic enter her tone. One of the good aspects of being emotionless and cold most of the time was that the few times you let emotion show through it had a decidedly large impact.

"I can't say you have, but I don't see-"

"And have I ever asked you for any favors?" she asked cutting him off, "Or anything even remotely out of line? Do I strike you as a person that would make frivolous requests?"

"No, but-"

"I'm asking you now, to please go and get the Soutaicho. He needs to talk with me or Kyouraku could be severely injured or even be killed. He can send me back to Tanaka the moment were done if he so wishes, but I'm not leaving until he hears me."

There was a moment's pause while Sasakibe just stared at her, then he sighed and said, "You realize with no reiatsu you will be easily removed from the premises? You have nothing to hold over us, Ise-san."

"I'll find a way," Nanao said firmly. "It's Kyouraku. I'll find a way."

Sasakibe stared at her again and she met his eyes unflinchingly. "I don't pretend to understand your relationship with your previous Taicho, but I have a feeling you're telling the truth about not giving up, which is highly annoying. I will inform the Soutaicho of your intentions, but if he tells me to send you away I will do so without any argument."

"Thank you Sasakibe fukutaicho," she said bowing deeply. He moved down the hall and Nanao waited impatiently hoping he stressed it was Kyouraku's life on the line. For all that the Soutaicho pretended not to favor anyone it was an open secret that Kyouraku and Ukitake were a special case to him. Also for how much the Soutaicho never seemed to be fond of her, she knew that he at least respected her loyalty to her Taicho, and hopefully that would go far enough in this particular case to get him to grant her an audience.

She was just beginning to get nervous that she was going to be escorted off the premises before she ever got to speak to Yamamoto when Sasakibe came back. "This way," he said simply before striding off down the hall.

Nanao had to power walk to keep up with him and it further irritated her wounds. Hell after this she'd gladly go back to Tanaka's if he would only just let her alone to sleep. The flimsy nightgown was dirty, torn, and didn't provide near enough warmth for the cool evening, and Nanao wrapped her arms around herself suddenly self conscious as they came up on the Soutaicho's door. Sasakibe opened it and motioned for her to enter, but made no move to follow. Once she was successfully inside the room he shut the door behind her.

She took a few steps forward and found the Soutaicho sitting behind his desk to her right going over documents. It didn't look like he'd been sleeping at all, and she was at least happy that she wouldn't have to deal with a man that was irritated from being woken up. Although perhaps the Soutaicho wasn't the type of man to be aggravated by that type of thing, she really wouldn't know.

"Soutaicho," she said giving him a deep respectful bow.

"Ise-san," he replied not looking up from his document. "Sasakibe said you had some important information. I'd prefer you get on with it as I have much to do, and my time is not best spent on ex-fukutaichos."

"Kyouraku-Taicho's life is in danger," she said simply. He still didn't look up or speak so she took that as a sign she should continue. "Tanaka has plans to send a false SOS from academy students having problems with an influx of low level hollows which will be passed on to Kyouraku-Taicho for his assistance. When he arrives though, there will be several vasto lordes who have been made aware of his arrival and informed about his lack of knowledge to their presence."

"These are serious accusations," the Soutaicho commented moving on to another document. "Am I correct in assuming that you are accusing your father of plotting an assassination attempt on Kyouraku Shunsui's life?"

"Yes, sir," she said formally.

"And would you have any proof?"

"No, sir, only what I overheard," she admitted. "Though when the message comes through I would think that would be proof enough."

"And why should I believe that this isn't some elaborate scheme to get away from your father's control?" the Soutaicho asked finally looking up at her. "I don't see any particular reason Tanaka-san would desire Kyouraku's death."

"Kyouraku-Taicho has made his intentions of retrieving me quite clear," Nanao said calmly. "It upset Tanaka, and he wants him taken out of the picture."

"Kyouraku has no right to interfere. You do understand he will be tried with treason if what you say is true."

"He operated within his legal right," Nanao clarified. "Kyouraku Taicho did not try to take me back by force and made it clear he was willing to offer the asking price Tanaka has placed on my head. The auction is open to any bidder who meets Tanaka's requirements, which Kyouraku Taicho completed. He has the right to bid and remove me from my adoptive father's house. It's all business, sir, no treason at all."

The Soutaicho watched her silently for a few moments and Nanao stood firmly at attention trying to hide her anxiousness at how long the conversation was taking. "If he gets his asking price, what motivation would Tanaka have to kill him, and in such an elaborate manner?"

"Tanaka has made it clear he does not wish me any sort of happiness," Nanao said coldly. "He can not legally deny Kyouraku Taicho's right to bid, nor can he be assured that someone will be able to outbid him. My father, as you call him, wants me in the most violent and degrading hands he can find. Kyouraku does not fit the bill and thus presents a problem."

"A problem Tanaka would kill over?"

"Yes, sir."

"You realize that none of this will save you," the Soutaicho said calmly.

"I'm not here to save myself, sir," Nanao said severely. "If I were looking for protection and understanding you are honestly one of the last people I would ever come to, sir."

The Soutaicho did not react to her rather blatant insult and merely leaned back slightly in his chair lacing his fingers in front of his face.

"I will call a meeting, and we will see if this message of yours comes through," the Soutaicho said, and on some unknown signal, probably reiatsu based, Sasakibe reentered the room. "Send hell butterflies informing the Taichos and fukutaichos that they are all to report to the first immediately. Please stress to Kyouraku Taicho that Ise Nanao is involved so that he actually shows up. Also send hell butterflies to recall all academy units in the field." Sasakibe bowed quickly and exited the room.

"Thank you, sir," she said wondering if she should leave now.

"You will attend the meeting, Ise-san," he said as if reading her mind. "When it is over I will send you back to the 8th with Shunsui until your father comes to collect you."

"Sir, I would prefer not to be sent to the 8th," she said emotionlessly.

"Oh?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. "May I ask why?"

"You may ask, sir," she said and left it at that.

"Unless you can give me a suitable reason, Ise-san, you will be sent to the 8th," the Soutaicho said looking back down at his paperwork.

"My adoptive father is not a man of honor, sir," she said finally. "He relies on assassination, poison, and trickery and has no qualms about taking life. He also is insistent on hurting me and killing Kyouraku Taicho. When Tanaka comes to collect me I would prefer he does not have an opportunity to harm Kyouraku Taicho."

"You think Shunsui is unfit to protect himself?"

"No, but I am not about to risk it when I don't have to. I have already watched my brother die," she said tightening her jaw to hold back her emotions. "I do not think I would be able to stand watching him die as well."

"Shunsui is a soldier," the Soutaicho said watching her. "Soldiers die all the time in battle. It is not appropriate for a fukutaicho to have feelings for a Taicho on a level where it makes it impossible for said Taicho to perform his job adequately."

"As you and Sasakibe fukutaicho have continuously pointed out to me this evening, I am not a fukutaicho, sir," she said and met his gaze fiercely. "Tonight I am just a woman, and as a woman I am begging you, not the 8th."

The Soutaicho watched her, and for a moment she could have sworn his lips just barely curled into a smile. "The 12th has a particular flare for poisons. Would that suitably address your concerns?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," she said bowing to him once more.

"The messages have been sent," Sasakibe said reentering the room.

"Shall we go wait for them to assemble then?" the Soutaicho asked raising from his chair. "I have a feeling that Shunsui will actually arrive on time and I would be loath to miss the rare occurrence."

* * *

**A/N: Back in the Seireitei and past the 150 page mark in my document :) I never really intended for this to become as long as it has become, but I suppose a story takes it's own time being told and there is nothing I can do about it. I liked writing this chapter because I always think the Soutaicho is a jerk, but he must have some fundamental good in him if his favorites are Shunsui and Jyuushiro!  
**

**Hopefully it's a good week at work and I can get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for the reviews, and Veronica I hope your ankle healed up alright! Remind me not to jump off a waterfall anytime soon, sounds painful.**


	34. Pink Haori

Nanao stood uncomfortably at the Soutaicho's side in the front of the room while they waited for the Taichos to gather outside the hall. She shifted on her muddy bare feet and wondered briefly if she should have asked for a change of clothing first, not that there wasn't still a sense of urgency in the whole matter, but now that Kyouraku would be coming here before he went anywhere else she had time to contemplate her appearance. Then again she didn't suppose the Soutaicho had any spare female yukatas lying around, and if he did she really didn't want to know. In fact, she was pretty sure that knowledge would scar her for life. She moved again and winced as her side flared in pain. More than anything she was looking forward to lying down and sleeping.

"The false message," the Soutaicho said suddenly, not bothering to turn and look at her. "How was Tanaka planning on getting it through our systems?"

"He implied our security was lax, sir, and commanded his subordinate to go around it and make the message untraceable. I do not know the actual mechanisms his subordinates employed to do so though."

"Did you see the subordinate?"

"Yes, briefly," she said shoving a tangled lock of dirty hair back behind her ear and huffing as it quickly fell right back into her face. This was one of the reasons she preferred having her hair clipped back.

"And could you identify him at a later time?"

"If Tanaka lets me live that long, yes," Nanao said stoically. There was silence after that, and Sasakibe came in a few moments later to announce that the Taichos were mostly assembled and Kyouraku was threatening to just blow the doors down and walk in if they weren't allowed access soon.

"Always so impatient," the Soutaicho said calmly almost to himself. "Open the doors then." Sasakibe quickly moved to do as asked and the door nearly slammed open with the extra push it was given from the outside.

"Yama-jii," Kyouraku's voice said loudly as he came into the hall. "What is this all about? What's going on with Nan-" He cut himself off upon seeing her standing there, and paused for a brief moment before he picked up the pace and softened his tone. "Nanao-chan."

She sucked in a breath at the obvious worry on his face and cursed herself for not demanding a change of clothes or at the very least a washcloth and a hairbrush. "I'm fine, sir."

The other Taichos were filtering in behind him, and she saw a mix of worry, surprise, and indifference on their faces. She was actually glad that it was only the Taichos as the fukutaichos generally knew her better and would have created an even bigger scene.

"You don't look fine," he said dryly coming to a stop within arms reach of her.

"It's just a little mud, sir," she said wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the occasional cold shivers that had started up about a half hour ago. She didn't need to worry him further.

"And blood," he said glancing down at her torn up legs. He quickly slipped the pink haori off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It'll get dirty," Nanao said, instantly trying to shrug it off and hand it back.

"It doesn't matter," he replied firmly, tugging it closed in front of her and holding it there even after she stopped struggling.

"Shunsui, if you wouldn't mind," the Soutaicho said nodding his head towards where the rest of the Taichos were assembled, standing in their normal positions. "We'd like to begin."

"I'm sure you can talk just as well with me standing here as you can with me standing over there," Kyouraku said evenly, not stepping away from her. She ducked her head embarrassed and tried to scoot back from him. They'd really caused enough problems for one evening. He held the haori more firmly though, and she was trapped within the material.

"Always such a difficult child," the Soutaicho said shaking his head. "Stand there if you wish, but you're obviously making Ise-san uncomfortable."

"Then she can be uncomfortable," Kyouraku said dropping one hand from the haori to touch her chin and lift her face up to him. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," she repeated. "You should listen to the Soutaicho."

"Are you quite done?" the Soutaicho asked calmly.

"Go right ahead," Shunsui replied easily, still not turning his attention from her.

The Soutaicho quickly and efficiently explained what she'd told him earlier on that night, and she stared down at her feet throughout the explanation. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so embarrassed, but she knew Kyouraku's possessive demeanor wasn't helping anything, nor was standing half naked and dirty wrapped up in her Taicho's haori at the front of the meeting. It was awkward enough having the Soutaicho explain to all the Taichos of the Gotei 13 that she'd escaped, obviously to some detriment to herself, just to protect Kyouraku from a problem he could have possibly managed on his own. Although, perhaps she was being oversensitive given the fact that she had practically flat out admitted to the Soutaicho that her feelings for Kyouraku went beyond the call of duty, and now the man in question wouldn't move away from her and had never had any qualms about loudly declaring he had feelings for her. She supposed logically the Soutaicho had been well aware of her feelings long before this night, but it was one thing for him to assume and quite another to have her confirm it.

"So he is working with hollows," Hitsugaya said as the Soutaicho came to the end of his explanation.

"If Ise-san is to be believed," the Soutaicho said.

"I don't see any reason we wouldn't believe her," Ukitake put in, and she glanced over at him tying to convey her gratitude for his support with her eyes.

"Perhaps the fact that she's been collared and obviously beaten, and could simply be looking for an excuse to escape her father, would suffice as a reason," Kurotsuchi pointed out, and Nanao wondered if anyone else saw the irony of this particular man being the one to make that specific observation.

"I didn't come here to be protected from Tanaka," she said quietly but firmly. "I'll go back to him willingly, but I'm telling the truth."

"Like hell you will," Kyouraku said uncharacteristically fiercely.

"It's not a problem," Nanao said finally looking up at him. "I'm fine."

"You aren't fine, and I don't want to hear you lie about it again. I also don't understand why we're all here discussing this still when you obviously need medical attention."

"I'm," she started to say fine again, but then stopped.

"Retsu-san, would you mind looking her over?" he asked turning his head back to the healer who took a step forward.

"Unohana Taicho you may stay where you are," the Soutaicho rumbled out, effectively stilling the woman's steps forward.

Nanao was about to explain to Kyouraku that reiatsu based healing wouldn't work on her, when she felt all the breath get stolen from her lungs. The only other time she'd felt anything like it was during the fight with the Soutaicho and she glanced at him in shock wondering why he'd let loose on her now. His attention though, seemed to be entirely on Kyouraku, not her, and it took her a moment to realize that it wasn't his reiatsu that was suffocating her.

"What are you saying?" Kyouraku demanded. "She's obviously hurt."

"With the collar on, no reiatsu based healing can help her," the Soutaicho said tranquilly, glancing at her. She desperately tried to pull in air and not panic.

"Then get her basic medical attention," Kyouraku growled glaring at the older man. "At least clean the wounds out."

Nanao tried again to pull in a breath and felt everything get a bit hazy at the corners of her vision. She attempted to make a noise to signal her distress, but found without air even that was impossible. Reaching out blindly she grabbed the edge of Kyouraku's white haori, and managed to steal his attention back.

"Nanao? What's happening?" he asked fear and concern lacing his voice and she winced as the pressure in the room got greater. It was then that she put two and two together reaching to her throat trying to explain the problem even as she feared collapsing.

"I believe the collar puts her on par with a normal reiatsuless soul," the Soutaicho said blithely. "At that level any loss of reiatsu restraint on a Taicho's part, while mainly not noteworthy for us, would have truly catastrophic effects on the soul."

Kyouraku's eyes widened in horror and she felt the pressure ease off her instantly as he clamped down on the reiatsu levels he'd let rise with his emotions. She sucked in a ragged breath of air and lurched forward still clutching the edge of his white haori as the world went dark around her. Her vision twisted and came back into focus as she fell towards Kyouraku. He lifted his arms to catch her as she crumpled, encircling her around her back. As soon as his arms made contact with the wounds there she gave an involuntary cry of pain and instinctively arched forward into him and away from his supporting arms.

"Nanao-chan," he said, and she heard the panic in his tone. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," she wheezed out, using the grip on his haori to help support herself as she leaned heavily against him. "It's not your fault."

"Now if you're done throwing childish tantrums, can we continue on to the point," the Soutaicho drawled out.

"You can continue on however you like," Kyouraku said quietly, keeping one arm slung down around her lower back almost resting across her rear where it wouldn't hurt her, and using the other hand to push her tangled hair away from her face as she leaned against him panting. "I'm taking Nanao-chan and seeing that she gets the treatment she needs."

"I would think you've already helped quite enough," the Soutaicho said blandly, and she felt Kyouraku tense up below her. It was a low blow, and if she had any energy left she'd have glared at the old bastard, but she was frankly too tired to care about just about anything right now. Instead she just pressed closer to Kyouraku and hoped he got the point that she didn't care what the Soutaicho said.

Just then the door to the room opened again and Nanao didn't have to even raise her head to be able to tell by the silence and the way Kyouraku maneuvered her further away from the entrance that Tanaka had come into the room.

"Well now isn't that sweet?" Tanaka asked lightly. "As much as I hate to break up this scene, I'll be asking for my daughter back now."

"Nanao is staying here," Kyouraku said coldly and his hand fell from her hair onto the hilt of his sword. "Unless you think you can take her from me."

"Soutaicho," Tanaka said kindly, and Nanao finally sighed lifting her head reluctantly from Kyouraku's chest. "I kindly ask you to get your subordinate to step out of the way of my rightful property."

"She's a woman, not property," Ukitake said, suddenly closer than she thought he had been previously.

"It's ok," Nanao stated, trying to stand up on her own shaky legs. She felt Kyouraku move to stop her, but then hesitate, for what she could only assume was fear of hurting her again.

"Really of all the places to run, little princess, why here?" Tanaka asked watching her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Did you really think they'd take you back?"

"It doesn't matter," she said taking a stumbling step back from Kyouraku only to have him grasp her arm in an action meant to restrain and support her at once.

"I would ask that you keep your people away from my daughter in the future," Tanaka said bowing low to the Soutaicho.

"Of course," he replied easily. "She is none of our concern."

Kyouraku nearly growled next to her and she was positive if he hadn't been holding her up his swords would have already been drawn. Whatever Kyouraku had opened his mouth to say though, was cut off by a solitary hell butterfly floating down in front of him. He stared at it dumbly for a moment before the Soutaicho told him it looked like he better listen to it. Lifting his hand from his sword hilt Kyouraku allowed the butterfly to land.

"Apparently there are academy students having trouble in the living world with some hollows," Kyouraku said dryly as the butterfly took off again.

"Looks like you have things to do," Tanaka said innocently. "My daughter, please."

"Your daughter is no longer any of your business," the Soutaicho said calmly, making quite a few heads snap towards him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Tanaka asked trying his best to keep the tone light.

"As of this moment Ise Nanao will remain in the custody of the Gotei 13 as a witness in an attempted murder case," the Soutaicho said. "Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, if you would, go to the location given to Kyouraku and investigate. If possible keep one of the vasto lordes alive for further questioning." Nanao saw the slight widening of Tanaka's eyes at that comment and had to fight the self-satisfied smirk that wanted to work its way onto her face.

"Attempted murder case?" Tanaka asked casually as the assigned Taichos left the premises. "I don't know what lies the girl told you to get you to protect her, but I can assure you it is only that, lies."

"As she had no way to tell the future without overhearing the conversation she claims to have overheard, I hardly think Ise-san made it up, nor has she ever been known to have a penchant for lying," the Soutaicho said serenely. "There are no academy students out in the field right now. We recalled them all an hour ago. Apparently there is a very large glitch in our communication system. Until we have discovered where the problem has arisen from, Ise-san will remain in our custody as a witness."

"A witness to what?" Tanaka growled getting frustrated. "A computer giving you the wrong information?"

"To you informing one of your subordinates to have a computer give the wrong information," the Soutaicho said coldly. "Information that could have resulted in the death of a Taicho of the Gotei 13."

"I did nothing of the sort," Tanaka said harshly.

"Perhaps not, but until that is verified your daughter remains here."

"She murdered two of my men tonight," Tanaka bit out. "Are we to just let that pass?"

"Given the situation, I'm going to assume it was self defense until proven otherwise," the Soutaicho said not missing a beat, although she felt her Taicho give a start next to her.

Tanaka looked about ready to lose it, and then at the last minute reeled it back in, placing a calm look back on his face. "Good show, child," he said easily meeting her eyes. "Got everyone wrapped around that delicate little finger have you? Tell me, did it even give you pause for a moment when you ripped Ito-kun's throat out?"

"You're one to talk," she said, firmly refusing to let him make her feel ashamed.

"He had a wife and son," Tanaka continued narrowing his eyes at her. "How do you think they are going to take it when I have to inform them that their loving husband and father has been murdered tonight by a spoiled brat."

"Perhaps you should inform them that he was in the business of selling women and little defenseless children into prostitution and slavery and they won't miss him quite so very much," she hissed back.

"Not even a shred of remorse for taking a man's life then," Tanaka said appraising her again. "Maybe I made a very large miscalculation all those years ago. Hmm, little princess?"

"You've made a plethora of miscalculations. I'm sure I wouldn't know exactly which one you are referring to," she said angrily.

"I always thought you were the one hiding behind your brother, but I think I was wrong. I think he was always forcefully pushing you behind him. Protecting you whether you desired it or not. Maybe all those years ago I picked the wrong Egami," he said coldly. "Your brother may have never been able to understand what I do, but you could have been raised to."

"I'd have never been able to do what you do," she yelled indignantly, wrenching her arm free from Kyouraku and taking a step forward before he got a hand on her shoulder restraining her. At least with her adrenaline going again, her injuries weren't bothering her all that much.

"What is it I do exactly, except decided that some lives are worth more than others?" Tanaka asked seriously. "Those children, those women, they're nothing and they will never be anything. I count myself, and the nobles that I serve, worth more. I choose one life over another, just as you did tonight. You counted his life as worth more than those lives of the men you took to get to him. We're not so different you and I. I saw your brother after he killed a man in a yakuza scuffle. He could barely walk away, barely forgive himself for what he'd just done, but not you. You stand there, just as fierce and beautiful as ever, little princess. Not a hint of regret tingeing your soul. How did I ever choose the wrong child?"

"Screw you," she said, though it lacked some of the edge she'd hoped it would have. "It's not the same. It was to save a life not for money. They didn't have to try to stop me. They'd still be alive if they'd just let me go, they had a choice. The women and children, you never give them a choice."

"One life for the price of two," Tanaka said calmly. "No, make that four. Your dear brother and his friend's death should probably be added to that count, ne? How many more men are going to die for you? How about you Kyouraku-san, willing to join the body count?"

"Was that a threat Tanaka-san?" the Soutaicho asked interrupting the conversation.

"Absolutely not. Merely a question," he said waving a hand dismissively. "You can't deny that it seems to be a very dangerous proposition staying in her presence."

"The Taichos dismissed to the living world should return shortly," the Soutaicho said lightly. "Hopefully they've kept a vasto lorde alive for questioning. Are you planning on staying here for that interrogation?"

"I didn't do anything wrong," Tanaka said lightly. "But I understand your need for protocol. When my name has been cleared, I fully expect my daughter returned in the condition I'm loaning her to you in. I will also be seeking reparation for the financial damage this detaining will cost me. I assume I'll pick her up from the 8th shortly?"

"She will be under the 12th's supervision until we see fit to release her," the Soutaicho said casually, and Nanao couldn't help but thank him silently for directly pointing Tanaka in a direction other than the 8th.

"Yama-jii," Kyouraku started in protest.

"Enough, Shunsui," the Soutaicho said finally. "You've already proven tonight that you are incapable of acting rationally when it comes to the girl, which has already hurt her once. Will you do further damage to her by losing your temper once again? She goes to the 12th, she will receive whatever medical care is necessary, and that is the end of that."

"She should be in the 8th. You know as well as I do that I wouldn't let harm come to her," he said defensively and she could see the pain in his expression because he had hurt her no matter how unintentionally.

"She'll be placed in the 12th," the Soutaicho repeated calmly, "and I think it is best for all parties that you not be allowed access to her. She's here as a detained witness not as a family friend, Shunsui. Now stop arguing or I will hand her right back over to Tanaka this moment and let him keep her until a trial date is set." Her Taicho was silent after that, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for requesting the alternate division.

"I shall pick her up from the 12th soon then," Tanaka said with a darkness to his tone that served to relieve some of her guilt. At least if he was going to come after her, he'd only get one shot, and that shot would be far away from Kyouraku. Tanaka turned on his heel and stormed out of the 1st division his bodyguards hot on his heels.

"Nanao-chan," her Taicho said once the doors banged shut behind him.

"Stop it with that forlorn face," she said giving him a struggling smile. She moved towards him and laid her palm against the side of his face. It might be inappropriate, but she'd crossed so many lines that night anyway, and she couldn't bear to watch him look that way anymore. "You didn't hurt me, not any worse than holding my breath for a few moments would have. You're being ridiculous, you barely lost control at all, it's just this stupid collar's fault. I'll be fine at the 12th and it'll be done before you know. Look at the bright side, now you don't have to waste piles of money buying me back."

He reached up to grab her hand and pressed it more firmly into the stubble on his cheek as if reassuring himself that she was really there. "It wouldn't have been a waste."

"But could you imagine how many overtime hours I would have had to take just to pay you back?" she said trying to joke him out of his morose mood. "It'd be enough for me to get two division's work done."

"You wouldn't have had to pay me a cent," he said resolutely.

"But then I would have felt indebted forever," she pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Then you could have just stayed at my side, and I'd have called it even," he replied seriously. She'd opened her mouth to respond, but even she wasn't sure what she'd been about to say when a throat cleared close to them. Both of them blinked realizing again that the room was still full of other people and Nanao let her hand drop away from his face.

"If you're done," Kurotsuchi said uninterestedly. "I have experiments to get back to. Nemu is waiting outside, I'm sure she can tend to whatever it is you need."

"I want Ise-san on lockdown, Kurotsuchi," the Soutaicho said clearly. "No one gets in and no one gets out. Is it possible to remove the collar?"

"From what I've observed, not if you want her to keep her head, and I've found that most of you seem quite attached to that," Kurotsuchi said casually moving towards the doors. "Come along then." Nanao gave her Taicho one last look and saw his reluctance to let her go.

"I'll be fine," she said trying to sound at ease. "I'm safe in the Seireitei and I'm too boring for Kurotsuchi to have any interest in experimenting on me."

"But they have form 322," he said darkly watching Kurotsuchi reach up to open the 1st division doors.

"She won't be experimented on," the Soutaicho said, and she thought even she could hear the parental exasperation creeping into his tone. "If you're going to say something of significance say it now, Shunsui, or else let the girl go for the time being. She's about to drop on her feet."

"Sometime tonight, Ise," Kurotsuchi yelled from the doors.

"I'll see you soon," she said wanting to give him a hug, but keeping her formality firmly in place. "You don't look so good yourself. Get some sleep and leave the sake bottle alone for the evening." That said she turned on her barefoot heel and followed Kurotsuchi out of the swinging door trying not to limp due to her wounded feet and side. The cold night air hit her and she pulled the pink haori closer around her having conveniently forgotten to return it.

* * *

**A/N: Right. So I jinxed the hell out of myself last time when I said hope it's a good week at work so I can post. Sorry this took so long, but this past week was hell. Oh well, it ended on a good note which is, I suppose, what counts.**

**Hebi R. I totally agree with your assessment of the Soutaicho. I think he's a jerk because more often then not he has to be, and someone has to make the hard decisions. At least Kyouraku and Ukitake are around to occasionally loosen him up and show him the rules aren't full proof.**

**As always thanks for the reviews (trust me, they made my crappy week so much better) and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	35. Girl Talk

The room was a simple one, small, sterile, and utterly lacking any sense of being lived in at one point or another. It was a nice change from Tanaka's over the top dwellings and Nanao hadn't minded in the least walking in, lying down on the hard functional bed, and falling instantly into a dead sleep. It had taken all of two seconds to get Nemu to leave. All she had to say was that she was not in fact in need of medical attention and Nemu had been on her way. She was pretty sure she'd just gotten all of her birthday and Christmas wishes rolled into one when she was given the opportunity to sleep. So she didn't altogether blame herself for wanting to throw a tantrum like a five year old when she was woken back up.

"What?" she whined borrowing her head further under the pink fabric she'd been using as a blanket.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think it was Shunsui-kun under there," said a warm female voice.

"Five more minutes," Nanao said tiredly. Surely whoever it was would be kind enough to allow her five more minutes.

"You can't," the voice said again. "Nanao for all we know you could have a concussion, fall asleep, and slip into a coma. You've got to wake up, and let me help you."

"Didn't hit my head," she muttered curling up tighter in a ball. "Go away."

"Nanao," the voice said exasperated and this time a hand came down to shake her awake. Unfortunately, that hand made contact with her side sending her arching up and hissing in pain, both from the contact and then the sudden movement. "Sorry about that," Matsumoto said looking at her sheepishly.

Nanao shifted slowly and felt all her muscles give out pitiful cries of discomfort as most of them had cramped up during the course of her short sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Haven't seen me in weeks, and that's the kind of greeting I get," Matsumoto huffed. "Now I'm definitely going to publish the pictures I just took of you curled up under Shunsui-kun's haori in the Seireitei paper."

"Do whatever you want," Nanao said, settling back down into the bed. She was too tired to think, let alone have a witty conversation.

"Wait, _the_ Ise Nanao doesn't care if everyone knows she's been sleeping in her Taicho's clothing desperately mooning over him during the long, lonely, quiet nights?" Matsumoto asked in play shock. "What's next, an open declarations of love?"

"Sure, fine," Nanao said not even really listening anymore, "Just stop talking."

"Nanao, we have to take care of your injuries first," Matsumoto said with a sigh, suddenly serious as she forced Nanao back into a sitting position.

"I'm fine," Nanao said sleepily.

"Shunsui-kun said you'd say that," Matsumoto retorted, rolling her eyes and reaching out to pull the haori away from her. Nanao let it go reluctantly and tried to be a better patient, at least for the moment anyway. "Wow," Matsumoto said letting out a low whistle when she took in Nanao's fully bedraggled appearance. "What did he do to you?"

"It looks worse than it is," Nanao said shivering at the loss of warmth. "Most of this was done getting back to the Seireitei."

"Come on, we're getting you into the shower," Matsumoto said standing up from the edge of the bed.

"It's just some mud," Nanao replied stubbornly, still feeling sleep tugging at her eyes. "How'd you even get in here? I thought I was on lock down."

"You are, but Taicho told me what happened at the meeting, and I rushed right over, and Nemu-san owed me a favor from last years SWA fundraiser," Matsumoto said with a shrug. "Really I don't think Kurotsuchi cares who gets in, he's just having fun telling Shunsui-kun no. Says he has specific orders from the Soutaicho not to let Kyouraku-san anywhere near you. If you ask me, the Soutaicho is really being too harsh about it. Shunsui-kun has been worried sick the entire time you were gone. He'd probably calm down if they just let him be with you."

"I asked the Soutaicho to keep him away from me," Nanao admitted as she watched Matsumoto pick up a brush from the little vanity in the corner of the room.

"You what?" Matsumoto asked spinning to face her. "Why would you do that?"

"Tanaka isn't going to give up," Nanao said with a sigh. "I don't want him to get hurt. Nor do I want you to get hurt, you shouldn't be here either."

Matsumoto stared at her for a moment and it quickly became a glare as her grip tightened on the handle of the brush. "You really don't get it do you?"

"What?" Nanao asked, honestly taken aback by the sudden emotional shift.

"You don't want to see us get hurt? What about us having to watch you get hurt? Are we just supposed to sit back and think that's ok?" Matsumoto demanded. "You can't keep doing this! We're your friends, your family. We want to be there with you, and all you keep doing is brushing us off, making us all helpless. For kami sake, you have that collar on. You should know best of any of us, that the worst feeling of all is feeling powerless! That man out there, being turned away at the gates over and over again, has been thinking about nothing else, but you for weeks. He's been blaming himself for not being able to protect you, and then what do you do but go ahead and confirm his worse fears. That you don't think he can protect you either."

"That's not it!" Nanao yelled feeling her own emotions rise. "That's not what it is. It's that I can't protect him, or you, or anyone else! I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry you've been worried, but I would do it all again, because if you haven't noticed the only person that stayed at my side, that went with me, is dead and there was nothing I could do to save him." Nanao stopped there, sucking in a breath, and forcefully pushing down her tears. "I won't watch either of you die for me, and don't you dare lie and say you'd be able to let me do it for you. I understand how you feel, if I were you I'd want to shake me too, but if you were me you'd still send me away."

"Nanao," Matsumoto started still sounding raw, but at least some of the anger had drained from her tone.

"You can hate me if you want. So can Kyouraku Taicho for that matter. It doesn't make a difference as long as you're alive and happy, and Tanaka isn't anywhere near you," Nanao said lowing her head to face her lap.

Matsumoto let out a cold laugh at that. "You think either Shunsui-kun or I will be happy if you aren't in our lives?"

"I can't risk losing you all," Nanao said looking up and attempting to run a hand through her knotted hair. "Otherwise what's even the point of me living through this?"

"And we can't risk losing you," Matsumoto said with a weak smile. "I suppose this is one of those, we're going to have to agree to disagree, moments. Come on now let me help you. I'm not leaving until you look at least slightly less like a banshee."

"Banshees are majestic creatures," Nanao said, attempting a joke as she tried to lighten the mood, and went to lie back down.

"I'm serious, Nanao-chan," Matsumoto said stepping towards her. "If you don't get in that shower in the next minute, I am walking out, helping Kyouraku-san break in, and then letting him be the one to strip you naked and clean you up."

Nanao ignored her and pressed her face back into the now slightly dirty pillow.

"Or maybe that's exactly what you want, you naughty girl," Matsumoto taunted coming closer. Nanao had enough energy to turn her head in the pillow and give Matsumoto a dark look, but still didn't move. "I mean who could blame you, wanting those big masculine hands running warm lather all over your body, maybe slipping and dipping a bit too low a few times? Warm breath on the back of your neck while he makes sure he doesn't miss a spot?"

"Sounds fine to me," Nanao said evenly, calling her bluff.

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow, and let a grin spread across her face. "At least you're finally admitting it." Then she started building a light kido in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Nanao asked confused.

"Sending a kido flare out," Matsumoto said with a shrug. "It was my signal to Shunsui-kun if you were being difficult to handle and he needed to break in and come help." She was about to release the kido before Nanao struggled out of the bed and grabbed her arm. "Something wrong Nanao-chan?"

"I hate you," she said, even as an exasperated smile crossed her lips. "I'll get in the shower, just get rid of that kido."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Matsumoto said in a delighted tone. "Shunsui-kun will be let down to know he was this close to getting to molest you in the name of legitimate health concerns."

"It's not like he's ever needed a reason before," Nanao said rolling her eyes as she dragged herself towards the bathroom. She gave one last forlorn look at the bed, but saw Matsumoto's hand move for a kido and kept moving.

"Don't lie, you always liked it," Matsumoto said laughing as she followed Nanao in.

"I hardly found him drunkenly grabbing my boob, when I was trying to support him and get him home after a night out, a turn on," Nanao said honestly.

"Oh, you pick the one bad move," Matsumoto said rolling her eyes. "How about the time we all went to the pool and he had to help you with the sunscreen because the rest of us disappeared or were already all wet? That was a good feel up."

"I knew you guys set me up for that!" Nanao exclaimed shooting her friend a dirty look.

"Oh don't look so upset," Matsumoto replied waving her hand dismissively as Nanao started to lift the destroyed nightgown over her head. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself, well until he went too far up your thigh and you nearly took his eye out with your book. Holy shit!"

"What?" Nanao asked turning quickly and almost toppling backwards as she wrenched the nightgown the rest of the way off her head.

"Nanao, what happened to your back?" Matsumoto asked looking worried.

"It had a brief but intense run in with a kido chain," Nanao said dryly. "It's fine."

"That sure doesn't look fine," Matsumoto said moving behind her to get a better look. "It's a good thing Kyouraku isn't here. This would send him right off the deep end. When did you get that? It doesn't seem like it's fresh."

"I helped some children escape Tanaka," Nanao said glancing over her shoulder and down her back. "He took it personally, and I had a painful encounter with a pissed off guard."

Matsumoto frowned at her injuries, but simply motioned her to the stool and grabbed the showerhead. Nanao sighed tiredly and glanced back at the door leading to the bed, but sat down all the same and let Matsumoto douse her, hoping it would be fast and she could go back to sleep. If nothing else, Matsumoto was efficient in helping her get her hair clean, and was gentle with the wounds on her back. Nanao washed the rest of her body going more slowly over her torn up legs and feet and was thankful that Matsumoto, being a fellow shinigami, didn't feel the need to comment on every injury. As much as Mori was a sweet girl, Nanao was relieved to have someone helping her that actually knew how to react to injuries and didn't have to keep a constant stream of useless chatter in the air. Matsumoto finished re-bandaging her back and walked out into the other room bringing a yukata back with her.

Nanao took it sleepily and realized with surprise that it was one of her own. "How did you get this?" Nanao asked slipping it on, even as her muscles protested every movement she made. "Wasn't it in my apartment?" Perhaps she'd left it at Kyouraku's, but she couldn't remember ever having worn it over there, or taking it off over there for that matter.

"Yep," Matsumoto said cheerily. "I'll bet you'll be wanting to get to bed now."

"But you don't have a key," Nanao said suspiciously as Matsumoto took her arm and started pulling her back into the other room.

"Yes, well, Shunsui-kun might have broken into your apartment right after you and your brother left to see if there were any clues as to where you both would be hiding," Matsumoto said quickly.

"He did what?" Nanao shrieked back.

"Don't worry, he got the broken lock replaced," Matsumoto said with a shrug. "It just made getting your clothes simpler as he now has a key."

"You're telling me that Kyouraku broke into my apartment and rummaged through the whole thing?" Nanao asked sitting down on the bed.

"Pretty much, though I yelled at him and told him you'd be upset if he didn't clean up after himself," Matsumoto said with a smile.

"If he didn't clean up? Rangiku-san, the man just went through all of my personal belongings!" Nanao said trying to make her see the point.

"So?"

"So? It's Kyouraku, and he probably went through my freaking underwear drawer," Nanao said flopping back on the bed, and then instantly regretting it when her body flared in pain.

"So what? The man has seen women's underwear before. Oooo unless there is something in your underwear drawer that he's not supposed to find. Does Nanao-chan have kinky secrets hiding in her home?" Matsumoto asked smiling gleefully.

"No!" Nanao cried indignantly. "I most certainly do not! It's just an invasion of privacy, and now I'll have to wash all of my underwear because who knows where his hands had been before he decided to go rifling through them. Thank god I don't keep a diary."

"In all likelihood, he probably didn't search your underwear drawer look for your hiding place," Matsumoto said with a laugh. "Although he might have just searched it for fun. I think he was mainly looking through your papers and books, trying to find out if you'd written anything in reference to your past. You can't get too mad at him. He was a little crazed when your brother took you."

"He didn't happen to go through my closet did he?" Nanao asked glancing up at her.

"I don't know," Matsumoto replied, grinning wider. "Why? What's in your closet that I didn't see when I picked up this yukata?"

"It's nothing," Nanao replied stubbornly.

"I'm just going to go look if you don't tell me," Matsumoto said easily. "And Shunsui-kun will probably follow me, so it might just be better to get it out now."

"It's nothing, alright," Nanao said exasperated. "There just might be a box that has some of the things Kyouraku has given me over the years that I refuse to admit I kept, ok?"

"You kept all that lingerie?" Matsumoto asked shocked.

"No!" Nanao said instantly. "Well, not most of it anyway, and that's beside the point, none of it is in that box. It just has stupid things in it, some dried flowers, some of the poems and things he's drawn, and some photos. He just doesn't need it going to his head."

"Ok, memento box, boring," Matsumoto said rolling her eyes. "You kept the lingerie?"

"None of the tacky gaudy crap," Nanao said defensively. "Some of it was surprisingly tasteful, and I didn't see any reason to just throw it away as long as he was under the impression that I threw it away."

"Hence the fear of him rooting through your underwear drawer," Matsumoto said laughing. "The tasteful stuff must have been Ukitake-san's influence while I was busy."

"Ukitake-san's influence? What does Ukitake-san have to do with Kyouraku buying me underwear?"

"You think he didn't drag us along for advice whenever he got the chance?" Matsumoto asked giggling. "Given I always volunteered, but Ukitake-san always got frustrated when Shunsui-kun forced him along, something about not wanting to have to wonder what you were wearing under your clothes every time he saw you. Turns out it's probably whatever he picked out too. Did you keep the string thong with the heart made out of purple rhinestones?"

"I think I lent that one and all the crotchless underwear to a hooker and never asked for it back," Nanao said dryly.

"Damn, that one was my favorite," Matsumoto said smiling. "I'll have to tell Ukitake-san you appreciate his taste in undergarments."

"Don't you dare," Nanao said instantly, and then grumbled, "That man has serious personal boundary issues."

"I find Ukitake-san keeps personal boundaries very well," Matsumoto said putting on a confused face.

"Not Ukitake-san, my Taicho," Nanao clarified rolling her eyes.

"First time you're noticing?" Matsumoto asked sarcastically as she sat down at the end of the bed.

Nanao just made a sound of displeasure and lay down curling up on the bed and loosing the will to talk anymore. She was tired and her Taicho was a pervert, nothing new there. Nanao grabbed the pink haori and dragged it over herself again, giving Matsumoto a look that dared her to say anything about it. Matsumoto just smiled innocently and kept her peace. Nanao was already falling back asleep when her voice rang out again.

"Are you really ok, Nanao?" Matsumoto asked seriously. "And I mean for real, and not just physically."

There was silence for a moment while Nanao tiredly contemplated her answer, and then said, "No, I'm not ok. My brother is dead and I've murdered a couple people and everything on me aches, but then again I'm home and you all are safe so I suppose it could be worse. I'll survive."

"It won't hurt forever," Matsumoto said quietly. "I should know. Just remember your friends aren't going anywhere whether you'd like us to or not. You've got to let us help."

"When I need an ouchie kissed I'll let you know," Nanao said yawning and almost thankful that the darkness of sleep was shortly going to swallow her up. All the better to stop thinking.

"You'll have to go to Shunsui-kun for that one," Matsumoto said with a smile. "He'll get jealous if I'm the only one getting to kiss you all the time."

"You're ridiculous," Nanao muttered closing her eyes.

"Completely," Matsumoto agreed easily. "Get some sleep, I have a feeling we're going to have a jail break in the morning."

"We better not," Nanao said sharply, tying to rouse herself again.

"Oh come on, we'll bust you out for breakfast, prove to Shunsui-kun you're ok, and have you back in time for lunch. I highly doubt Tanaka is going to jump us in broad daylight."

"No," Nanao said simply. "I'll see him when Tanaka is formally charged and arrested. Not a moment sooner. Just tell him whatever he needs to hear."

"Fine," Matsumoto said with a huff, "but I am not responsible if a jail break still occurs. Get some sleep. You still look like you got stampeded by hollows." The last command was rather pointless though, as Matsumoto soon realized Nanao had already fallen back asleep. She smiled indulgently and pulled the pink haori up higher on Nanao's shoulders. It was good to have her friend back in one piece, even if that friend was too stubborn for her own wellbeing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well?" a voice asked from the shadows, as she started striding away from the 12th.

"You're liable to scare a girl hanging out in dark secluded places like that," Matsumoto said as she identified the voice.

"Kurotsuchi finally threatened to call Yama-jii if I didn't stop harassing his people," Kyouraku admitted with a slight smile.

"I hardly call getting people drunk harassment," Rangiku commented grinning.

"That's what I said!" he replied enthusiastically. "A few more drinks and they'd have slapped me on the back and let me walk right in, no questions asked. The 12th is full of lightweights. That would have been more pleasant for everyone. How is she?"

"A little beat up, but she'll survive," Rangiku answered honestly.

"Define a little beat up," he said, as they started moving again, Shunsui apparently intent on walking her back to the 10th.

"You want a rundown of each individual injury?" Rangiku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Preferably, yes," he said sincerely.

"Do you ever think that the reason she is so insistent on doing things on her own is because you smother her?" she asked seriously.

"I do not," he defended. "Ok well occasionally, but I think it's called for in this situation. She could hardly stand and I barely grazed her back."

Rangiku winced at that, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Her back is a little hurt," she admitted.

"Rangiku-chan," he said impatiently.

"Apparently letting those kids go earned her a beating by way of kido chain," Rangiku admitted slowly.

"Right," Shunsui said tilting his hat down over his eyes. "So Tanaka better hope that he gets convicted and arrested, or I take him out myself."

"Oh, Shunsui-kun when you get all violent and manly it really gets me going," Matsumoto said overdramatically and fanning herself. "I don't think Nanao would appreciate you going anywhere near Tanaka. She was sort of adamant that we all stay away from him."

"I'm not giving her back to him," Kyouraku said.

"I don't think she was really planning on going back," Matsumoto said rolling her eyes. "But I'm sure a little pleasant persuasion on your part wouldn't hurt anything."

Shunsui grinned at her as they walked along and said, "No problems with that on my side."

"It might be harder than you think," Rangiku replied smiling. "Nanao's pretty upset you broke into her apartment."

"She noticed the yukata was hers, huh?" Kyouraku asked rhetorically. "How angry was she?"

"More worried that you'd gone through her underwear drawer than anything else," Rangiku said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Now why didn't I think to do that?" Shunsui asked laughing. "She is not allowed to disappear again. You know I wasn't in a healthy emotional state if I forgot to search such a pivotal spot. Does Nanao-chan have naughty secrets she's worried about me discovering?"

"More like she's worried you'd recognize some of it," Rangiku said conspiratorially.

"Recognize?" he asked confused, and then understanding crossed his face. "She kept the lingerie I bought her all these years?"

"More like she selectively kept the lingerie Ukitake-san helped you pick out," Rangiku clarified.

"Why the stuff Jyuu picked out?" he asked looking outraged.

"Calm down, it's not because she knew it was from Ukitake. It's just Ukitake's taste run more along her own. You have to admit we've gotten her some outrageous stuff over the years," she said smiling.

"Well when I thought she was throwing it all away it was more fun to at least see the scandalized look on her face when she opened the box," he said easily. "If I'd known she'd keep some of it, I would have bought her things I thought she would actually wear. Kami, I hope she kept the black lacey one. I picked it, but Jyuu agreed it was tasteful."

"You could always pop over there and find out," Rangiku suggested.

"It's only fun discovering it if it's actually on her," Shunsui said wistfully. "Hmm, knowing this little fact is going to make it a lot harder to concentrate in the office."

"Like you concentrate in the office anyway," Rangiku pointed out giggling.

"Yes, but at least before I could sleep. Now I'm going to have to spend quite a bit of time thinking of creative ways to either get her to strip or get a good look underneath her uniform," he replied thoughtfully.

"That or you could just use the key to her apartment and 'accidentally' let yourself in at an opportune moment," Rangiku said shrugging a shoulder.

"I like the way you think," he said. "She'll probably blast me into the 4th for about a week, but I'm thinking it'd be totally worth it."

"Technically, with the collar she can't blast you anywhere," Rangiku pointed out.

"Another good point," he said grinning. "So many more things to add to the list of things to do before I die. Perhaps I'll drag Ukitake with me to the living world tomorrow and get her a welcome home present."

"You do that, and she'll know I told you and start throwing out the stuff for real," Rangiku said giggling.

"Maybe I'll save if for a few weeks then," he replied easily. "Use it as a gift on our first date."

"Someone is Mr. Confident now," Rangiku said. "I'd suggest you give it at the end of the date, if you manage to convince her to go on one, otherwise she's liable to slam the door in your face."

"Not if, when," he said tucking his hands into the sleeves of his white Taicho haori. It was actually rather strange to see him without pink on. "I'm not letting her get away again. I'm going to convince her I'm serious."

"By buying her underwear?" Rangiku asked lifting an eyebrow. "You've got a long way to go."

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh, late to work again for me. You're reviews keep me happy on otherwise crappy days! Although this week has been good so far. FionaH93, I'm honored that I won out over X-Factor, also don't worry about this story ending soon, I already have 238 pages written and it's not done yet. Lol, I might need to learn how to be more concise.**


	36. Collars

Nanao woke up with a start, feeling like she hadn't slept at all. Glancing around the windowless room it was hard to tell whether or not she had really slept for any significant period of time since Matsumoto had left. Lurching out of the bed she groaned as her body protested the movement, but no matter how physically exhausted she still felt she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep soon.

Stumbling into the bathroom, she splashed cold water in her face trying to wake herself up further and drive the last lingering wisps of that old nightmare away. She hadn't had the dream about dying since she'd been in hiding with the Higurashi family, and she wasn't completely sure why it had decided to torment her now. She supposed wearily that it was because she didn't have any of the dangers of being in Tanaka's home to distract her from the fact that her brother was gone again. At least the first time they had died, they'd gone together just like he promised.

Pulling the light yukata further around her she wandered back into the other room and glanced at the pink haori lying abandoned on the bed. Kyouraku really would be wanting that back. It wouldn't even be much of a problem if she walked it over to the 8th tonight. Tanaka expected her to be in the 12th and her Taicho would probably be passed out and snoring at this hour. She could walk over, drop off the haori, and be back before anyone noticed or it caused anyone trouble. It wasn't like she was going to sleep anyway, and it wouldn't hurt to make sure that Kyouraku hadn't drank a bathtub full of sake because of his small loss of control earlier. He really hadn't hurt her, so he had no reason to die by alcohol poisoning. It wouldn't do any harm to at least check.

Nanao dutifully ignored the fact that, without fail, when she had a nightmare she came up with one weak excuse or another to pay Kyouraku a visit. It was entirely his fault anyway for babying her so much as a child. She'd simply been conditioned to seek him out when her dreams took a nasty turn, and that really couldn't be blamed on her. She'd been too young to turn him away. At least that was the excuse she always used when her inner voice liked to gloat about how pathetic she was with him.

Folding up the pink fabric carefully, she stepped into the hallway and glanced around. It wasn't that she was particularly worried that she'd get caught, after all she didn't have any reiatsu to sense, but she was sure if someone simply saw her she would be quickly herded back to the room. It was with some surprise that she noticed the 12th division member assigned to watch her room was missing. She'd counted on the young recruit to be asleep, but not altogether gone. The 12th really needed to reemphasize some of the basics.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked behind her, causing her to whip around and almost trip backwards over her own heels. Her eyes widened in shock as she moved back a step regaining her balance and took in the man in front of her. "If you're looking for him, little princess," Tanaka said jerking his knife wielding hand back to the crumpled mass lying against the wall, "well, he won't be with us much longer." The recruit seemed to be suffocating on dry land and Nanao had no doubts that the wet gleam at the end of Tanaka's dagger included a very deadly poison.

Nanao slowly started retreating down the hall never turning her eyes from him, but thinking furiously of any way to get out of this situation. Really the best she was coming up with was run, scream, and then hide, but how many more people would die trying to come to her aid?

Tanaka matched each of her steps back with one step forward moving slowly and casually. "Pity really, I had so looked forward to simply slitting your throat in your sleep. No muss, no fuss. This game has begun to wear. I mean, did you think I'd let it pass?" he asked smiling crookedly. "Did you really believe I'd let one insignificant piece of human filth's testimony bring down everything I have built? I had looked forward to punishing you properly, showing you your place, but it seems that playtime is over. I do give you credit though, while your brother could only fathom taking you from me, you at least thought big enough to take everything from me. I really should have chosen you."

"I didn't do this for revenge. I'm not like you," she said firmly, trying to keep him talking while she prayed for a miracle. "I did it to protect him. You should have left Kyouraku out of it. It was only between me and you."

Tanaka let out a hissing laugh and continued his slow advance. "Do you honestly believe that anything you're wrapped up in doesn't include that idiot? He's integrated himself into every single aspect of your life, but you thought you could keep your family separate? You brought him into this, and it's for you that he'll die."

"They'll know," she said fiercely. "If you go after him after you've killed me, they'll know it was you for sure. You'll lose everything even without my testimony. Killing me, when technically I belong to you, may not be enough for them to take you down, but he's an entirely different matter."

"So intelligent and then at the same time such a hopeless idiot," Tanaka said shaking his head. "You think I'll have to go after him? He'll come running to me before your body has gone cold. He'll come to kill me with all that lofty anger and grief, and who could blame me for acting in my own self-defense? No, child, that man will practically come begging for his death with how careless he'll be. He was about to execute me in front of the Soutaicho for kami sake. The only thing I need to ensure his death, is yours." That said and a smile on his face, Tanaka lunged for her.

She twisted sideways and slammed her hands, which she'd been discreetly wrapping in the pink haori, upward to knock away the knife. He moved again, and she once again countered with the bunched up fabric protecting herself from the poisoned blade. Who ever thought the ridiculous thing would turn out to be useful? She also knew she wouldn't last long like this as the passing knife made ribbons of the fabric and came closer and closer to her skin. One feint read incorrectly and she'd be dead. Taking the only option left to her, Nanao put herself on the offensive and rocked forward trying to get a grasp on his arm. Bracing herself quickly as she got a hold, she pivoted her weight flipping Tanaka over her shoulder and hard onto the ground. Her adoptive father had not been an idle man in the intervening years though, and he held his grip on his dagger rolling sideways quickly and gaining his feet.

Nanao had already taken off hard down the hallway looking for anything that could be used as a weapon, or at the very least an exit. It was a vain effort though as his shunpo steps quickly placed him at her back and sent her tumbling to the ground. She twisted hard underneath him, narrowly avoiding getting stabbed through the throat, and reached up grabbing his wrist and forcing it away from her, struggling for power as the knife inched closer.

"I own you," he growled lifting his free hand and clamping down hard on the collar at her throat. It dug into her windpipe and she was quickly struggling for air as hard as she was struggling for control. "You live when I say, you serve when I say, and you damn well die when I say."

It was an odd moment as the corners of her vision started to fade and the burn in her chest became almost unbearable. She could see the knife coming closer and her own hands fighting it back, but everything felt strange and disconnected. She'd felt this way only once before and then again many times in dreams. Perhaps there had been a time lapse in between, but she supposed she and her brother would keep their promise yet. They'd go together. After all, how far apart could they be? She'd find him again soon.

Suddenly the pressure rose off her throat, and Tanaka writhed up and away from her twisting around and showing her the back of his head even as he continued to straddle her. Whatever was left of her flight or fight response quickly started her squirming to get out from beneath him as his blood splattered down from the newly formed wound in his shoulder and onto her chest. She'd managed to work most of her upper body free as a bone crushing kick sent Tanaka reeling and crashing sideways off of her. She watched in dizzy confusion as he crumpled into the wall of the hallway and lay motionless.

She almost jumped back in fear as a large calloused hand appeared in front of her. Following the hand up the arm to the body to the face attached to it with her eyes, Nanao couldn't move for a moment. Then she kept herself propped up on one elbow and reached her other hand to take his, being pulled shakily to her feet. Collapsing into his warm arms, Nanao couldn't help the quiet tears that escaped her eyes.

"I thought you left without me," she said quietly.

"I promised we'd go together didn't I?" he asked running a hand over her hair and hugging her close, sword still in hand.

"You're not dead," she said moving back to look at him again as if to reconfirm her suspicion.

"In a coma for a while, but not dead, no," he said simply. "Sorry it took me so long to get here."

"No problem, I had all the time in the world," she replied with a weak smile, feeling relief wash over her.

"Cheeky," he said smiling as he stepped back an arm's length to take a look at her. "You always did" he started, but was cut off abruptly as Tanaka loomed behind him and thrust his dagger hard through Mamoru's lower right side.

"No!" she screamed as her brother fell. It was more instinct than any real thought process that had her catching her brother's sword as he crumpled, and there was absolutely no thought at all when she lunged towards the surprised and gloating Tanaka. She plunged the sword hard through Tanaka's gut as her brother hit the floor, and he stared at her with a look of shocked disbelief before she gave her wrists a harsh twist and wrenched the sword sideways through him.

He followed her brother's broken path to the floor, and she numbly felt the collar around her neck break free. She stood in shock until the ring of the metal collar hitting the hard floor snapped her back to reality. Instantly she was at her brother's side casting any sort of healing kido she could think of. Ones to slow blood flow and increase oxygen intake, anything her panicked mind could think of to dull whatever poison was coursing through his system.

When arms wrapped around her waist she screamed hard, struggling and scratching at her assailant trying to get back to her brother who already looked dead lying on the floor in front of her. "You promised!" she screamed barely even conscious of anything besides needing to be at his side. "You promised we'd go together!" It barely registered as the arms pulled her tighter that there was any other sound in the corridor, and she felt her reiatsu rage to new heights as unknown people surrounded Mamoru. A larger spiritual pressure instantly fell on her smothering some of her own frenzied power.

"Nanao, listen to me," she heard vaguely as she reached up to rip at the face of the man restraining her. "It's me, it's Shunsui. Please, listen. Nanao, they're trying to help him. You have to calm down. You're levels are messing with their kido."

His hand restrained her arm firmly where she'd raised it to attack him and she suddenly heard the commotion around them and the lights being turned on in the darkened hallways as people came to the source of the panic. Kurotsuchi stood off to the side watching everything and looking bored as the medically inclined on his staff moved quickly around her brother.

"No," she said hoarsely going limp in Kyouraku's arms and letting her reiatsu drop as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "I didn't, I couldn't," she said not even knowing what sentences were supposed to form after those words.

"It's going to be ok," Kyouraku soothed, tugging her closer into his embrace. "The 12th is the best with poisons. You're lucky you were here. It'll be ok. He'll pull through. Shush, now." She cried into his white haori and didn't protest when he scooped her up to follow the group transporting her brother to the 4th. His hold hurt her back and ribs something terrible, but at least the pain reconfirmed that she was still alive and breathing. Now if only the same thing could be said about Mamoru.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We need a healer for her," Kyouraku said to one of the bustling 4th division members as they crossed the threshold of the building, and her brother was rushed off quickly and efficiently down another hallway.

"I'm fine, just help my brother," she said tiredly as she shifted, motioning for Kyouraku to let her down. Her knees crumpled underneath her the instant her feet made contact with the floor and she attempted to bear her own weight. She grabbed Kyouraku's arm to steady herself and he grabbed her elbow to further stabilize her.

"Fine huh?" he said easily. "Didn't I tell you to stop lying about that?"

"The muscles just cramp up whenever I stop using them," she said sharply stretching each leg and then pulling away from him to stand on her own. "Help my brother," she commanded the small girl that had stopped at Kyouraku's request. The little healer gave a small squeak at her harsh tone and hurried off down the hallway.

"Nanao-chan, they don't need every healer in the 4th division working on your brother. In fact, I would think that would become rather more of a detriment than an asset were they to try it."

"You don't know that," Nanao argued, though she knew there was truth to his words.

"Ise-san," Kotetsu Isane said coming through a side door. "Unohana Taicho asked me to take a look at you."

"Thank you, Isane-san," Kyouraku said smiling slightly as he grasped Nanao's elbow and started propelling her forward.

She jerked her arm free and demanded, "Shouldn't you be helping Unohana Taicho with my brother's case?"

"Ise-san, I know you're worried, but I also know you are well aware that Unohana Taicho is the best. You're brother is in good hands. There would be nothing more I could do to help even if I were in the room."

"I'm fine," she said again, feeling the panic well up in her once more. She didn't know why, but she felt even worse hearing that there was nothing Isane could do to help him.

"Nanao-chan," her Taicho sighed beside her. "You're brother isn't going to be happy when he wakes up and you're still this banged up."

"If he wakes up," Nanao said quietly. "Fine, do what you need to do." Just as she began to follow Isane down the corridor the front door banged open allowing a man entry into the 4th.

"Nanao-san?" he asked stepping into the light. "Are you alright? Where's Mamoru-kun?"

"Shin-san," she said surprised as she identified him. "You're alright."

"Who do you think pulled your brother's sorry behind out of that burning building?" he asked, grinning the grin that always reminded her of Kyouraku.

She returned his smile honestly and moved towards him. "I'm glad to see you made it out ok. What are you doing here?"

"He's the one that lead the Higurashi teams warning the specific divisions Tanaka had targeted," Kyouraku said calmly, moving up behind her shoulder.

"Targeted?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Tanaka set up plans in case of his death tonight," Shin said snapping back into a professional tone. "I guess he decided he shouldn't underestimate you anymore. He left orders with his men to hit specific people if he was killed."

"How would they even know if he died?" Nanao asked almost too tired to be shocked anymore.

"He left a collared serving girl with them," Shin said easily. "If the collar popped off they could assume he'd been taken out and move on their assigned targets. It's a pity all those targets had been forewarned. You shinigami aren't half bad when you see things coming. Where's Mamoru-kun?"

"Egami-san was stabbed with a poison knife," Kyouraku said sparing Nanao from having to answer. "The healer's of the 4th are working with him as we speak."

"Shit," Shin said glancing towards the closed medical doors. "Do they know what his chances are?" Nanao shook her head silently and glanced down at her bare feet.

"You don't look so great either," Shin said tilting his head down to stare up at her bowed face. "Are they going to take a look at you?"

"I'm fine," she said almost laughing at her own repetitiveness. Shin reached up and grabbed her wrist sending his reiatsu scanning through her with a trained medical inquisitiveness that had her glancing up at him in surprise.

"Always had a gift for medical kido," he said by way of explanation. "Never wanted to join the 4th though. I always wanted to have a little more fighting as opposed to doing the chores of the Gotei 13. You aren't fine."

"Is that your scientific medical opinion?" she asked taunting him lightly.

He gave her a crooked smile and said, "Yes, it is, and in my opinion you need attention."

"I get plenty of attention," she said jerking a thumb at her Taicho hovering near and watching the exchange suspiciously.

"Medical attention, you stubborn woman," Shin said easily. "You know your brother asked me to help with this in order to look after you. I'm certainly not going to let a man who is fighting for his life down. Come on, if you won't let them look you over, then do me a favor and at least give me a chance."

"I don't think it's really appropriate to have a male healer," Kyouraku said smiling easily. "Isane fukutaicho should be the best alternative."

"It's ok, I'll let Kotetsu fukutaicho take care of me," Nanao said not wanting to get into an argument. "Did anyone get hurt by Tanaka's men? You could help them out healing injuries."

"No, luckily all the people that are important to you are high level shinigami," Shin said smiling and looking unperturbed by Kyouraku's out right refusal of his help. "We warned the 10th and then I ran into Matsumoto-san and Kyouraku-san who helped pass it on to the Shinigami women's association members, the 13th, and the 8th division as a whole. We also had our own men stationed at the main points he planned to attack. Just because the shinigami information system is slow, doesn't mean the Yakuza one is."

"Don't let Soi Fon Taicho hear you say that," Kyouraku said grinning.

"What about your family?" Nanao asked thinking furiously. "Who's with them?"

"Why would anyone be with my family?" Shin asked looking confused. "Tanaka didn't know about them."

"Yes he did," Nanao said the panic rising in her again. "He threatened me with them earlier. He knew they protected me, knew about the girls."

Shin started to turn pale and she was already moving past him. "Where are you going?"

"To get to them," she said picking up the pace as she moved towards the door. "Can you shunpo?"

"Not fast enough to keep up with you," he admitted pacing her to the door.

Then it's fine," she said spinning towards him. She grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "You took care of my family. Let me return the favor." That said she turned and bolted out the door feeling her body jar with every shunpo step she took, but knowing she had no time to go slow and favor her injuries.

She was already outside the Seireitei gates when she felt him at her side. Glancing to her right, Kyouraku paced her easily. She kept moving and wondered slightly if he was going to try to stop her and send her back to the 4th. He finally glanced over at her and gave her a slight nod. She felt a surge of warmth for her Taicho and kept shunpoing as he stayed at her side.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, I'm so sorry for the slow update, and right after I got such a nice compliment on my updating ethic. I thought I'd have time to post this chapter sometime this week, but with Thanksgiving and my mom getting remarried it didn't happen. Don't hate me please, and I hope I haven't lost too many readers due to the time lapse! Anyway good news is I got more written on the plane :) Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	37. Loose Ends

She could see reiatsu flaring before they even reached the house. Since the family lived in the middle of the countryside it was pitch dark, and every flare of light was like a homing beacon. Nanao was thankful for that at least, as the only other time she'd come here it had been in the dead of night with her brother leading the way. She hadn't been completely sure that she'd have an easy time spotting it again.

Kyouraku actually ended up making it to the scene before her, once he saw where the fight was happening, but Nanao had practiced in the intervening years from following him into the fight with the Soutaicho, and she hit the ground not too far behind him. The trouble with shunpoing in the middle of the night was she couldn't see the ground she was stopping on. As she came to a halt, her bare foot slid over a sharp rock she hadn't been able to see, and she instantly felt the pain as it sliced a nice long gash into the bottom of her sole. Nanao hissed and almost lost her balance for a moment before righting herself and seeing her Taicho throwing a worried look over his shoulder.

"Landed wrong on a rock," she said quietly, shrugging.

"Let me guess, you're fine," he said raising an eyebrow good-naturedly.

"Exactly, sir," she said nodding her head. "Let's go." She started moving forward and was glad it was dark so Kyouraku couldn't see the bloody footprints she was sure she was leaving behind. The dirt was working its way into her cut and she made sure to take all that pain and focus it into the kido she was forming as they came up on the fight. When she got home, she was fully planning on sleeping for a century, with her shoes on, just in case.

Turning the corner, Kyouraku had positioned himself in front of her almost before she could see the movement and his blade came up easily catching that of the man who'd been waiting in the dark in ambush. Kyouraku brought the hilt of his second sword up and crashed it soundly into the man's head leaving the would be assassin in an unconscious pile on the ground.

"You should have seen that coming," he chastised lightly continuing to move.

"I'm tired, sue me," she whispered in an angry hush. She really should have noticed the man hiding out there.

"If you're too tired to fight, you should wait here," he said soundly although he made no move to stop her or even discontinue their progress towards the shouts and kido lights.

"They're in trouble because of me," Nanao hissed back.

He sighed, but didn't try to dissuade her again. "I won't forgive you if you get hurt by one of these low level idiots."

"Duly noted," she said smiling slightly as they prepared to round the next corner. The fight presented itself quickly, and Nanao glanced over the scene before she engaged. It appeared that the family had locked themselves in while the girl's father, Shin's brother, guarded the door and his family hiding behind it as best he could. Nanao could tell with one look that he'd taken quite a few hits and wasn't going to last much longer. He was one man against many, and if the downed family servants were any indication, he'd been on his own for a while.

Nanao lifted her hand and let off rapidfire bursts of kido taking four of Tanaka's men out before they even realized the family had just gotten backup. Her kido was flaring a bit oddly and even then they weren't able to avoid or stop it. Where in the hell had her father even recruited this many people? Her Taicho had already disarmed two men next to her with very little effort and sent them scurrying away. The fleeing men's shouts reached the men surround the hiding family and several heads turned in their direction.

"Your master is dead," Kyouraku said confidently. "Did any of you stop to think how he'd be paying you for this job post mortem?"

"Paid us in advance, he did," one man yelled as the fighting came to a strange standstill.

"Then did you ever stop to think that since he's already dead, there will be no one coming to collect if you don't bother to finish the job?" Nanao asked rolling her eyes. The men all glanced at each other for a moment before the grumbling began. Her father had probably quickly recruited every idiot from the lowest districts that was willing to kill for a jug of sake.

"We ain't no dirty shinigami," another man yelled. "We won't screw a dead man outta his money. We got more honor than that." A few shouts of agreement rose up in support of that statement.

"I don't believe I've ever shirked a dead man out of his money," Kyouraku said looking contemplative. "What about you Ise fukutaicho?"

Nanao gave him a small grin, knowing what he was doing, and watched the men around them snap to attention and eye Kyouraku's exposed white haori with more interest. "Why no, Kyouraku Taicho I don't believe I have. I wonder what shinigami these men have met?"

"Obviously not ones like us," he agreed smiling. "Shall we introduce ourselves?"

"You're shinigami?" one of the men yelled.

"Rather high level ones too," Kyouraku confirmed easily. "It really would be to your benefit to hurry along now. The dead man won't hurt you, but if you choose to fight, I can't promise all of our blows will be harmless."

A few of them still looked like they were rearing for a fight, and one obviously decided that Nanao would be the weaker of the two. He lunged at her and Nanao easily sidestepped him, twisting and grabbing his sword hand, breaking it at the wrist, and sending him sailing over her head. He landed with a hard thump and didn't get back up.

The man was obviously more used to drunken melees than actual fights. She hadn't even needed shunpo to aid her speed. If Nanao had to guess, she'd say Tanaka had sent his loyal and trained men into the Seireitei assuming no one would think about the family until it was too late. Glancing at the man slumped in front of the singed door, panting hard and bleeding heavily from a head wound, Nanao had to admit they almost were too late.

A few of the remaining men bolted after seeing how easily Nanao had taken her attacker out, and the fear quickly spread like a wave through the others. All of them started to run and a few even dropped their weapons in their haste.

"I wish everyone was that easy to talk out of a fight," Kyouraku said happily, although Nanao caught his eyes under the bridge of his hat still attentively scanning the area for any stragglers. "Looks like your friend needs a healer just as much as you do. Maybe he'll be a big enough adult to admit he needs help."

"Did you of all people, just call me a child?" Nanao asked incredulously, trying not to limp as they moved towards the downed man. Nanao heard locks being thrown and watched the women heave the door open to embrace their husband and father.

"By Soul Society standards you pretty much are one," he said grinning at her over his shoulder.

"So what does that make you, you dirty old man? Always flirting with children my age," she said already reaching out with her kido to assess the man's injuries as they neared the crying group.

"That makes me a lucky guy," Kyouraku said smiling as she kneeled down in front of the family and started working a few simple kido spells to stop the blood flow and stabilize him until they could get him to the 4th. One of her spells flickered peculiarly, but she just frowned and quickly readjusted the power flows in her mind.

"Nanao-san, is daddy going to be alright?" one of the girls asked looking fearful and chewing on the edge of her sleeve.

"You're daddy will be just fine once we get him to a qualified healer," she said confidently, reaching over and patting the girl's head as she struggle back to her feet. Kyourku grabbed one of her arms gently and helped her regain her footing.

"Where's Uncle Shin?" the other girl asked crying. "He can fix anything."

"I'm going to get your dad to him right now," Kyouraku said confidently, smiling at the girl. "Then I'll be back and Nanao-chan and I will take you all back to the Seireitei too." That said Kyouraku reached down and got the man to his feet supporting most of his weight, and after a few seconds spent finding the right hold, took off at a top rate kido speed.

"Are all of you alright?" Nanao asked scanning each of them quickly.

"We're fine," the girl's mother said stoically staring off to where Kyouraku had disappeared with her husband. "Are you alright?" the woman asked finally turning her attention back to Nanao. "Shin-kun told us what Tanaka's men did to Mamoru-kun at the safe house, and that Tanaka took you away. He said he was able to get Mamoru out through one of the underground escape tunnels the Higurashi family had installed, but that he couldn't get back to you in time."

Nanao flinched at her brother's name and tried not to think about the fact that for all she knew he could already be dead in the 4h. "I'm alright," she lied, suddenly anxious to get back. Without a fight to distract her, it felt like an eternity waiting for Kyouraku to return, when in reality only a few minutes had passed.

Nanao picked up one of the girls wordlessly when he arrived, and Kyouraku took the mother and other daughter in one go. Shunpoing back proved to be more difficult with the extra weight and the little girl's body jarring painfully against her wounded side, but Nanao just grit her teeth and tried to keep up. She could honestly say she'd never been more relieved to see the 4th's gate. She judged her last step and felt her shunpo falter right at the last moment, making her stumble with the little girl because of the unexpected change of speed. Had her reiatsu skipped out a moment sooner both Nanao and the girl would have been sent into a tumble she wouldn't have been able to stop. Confused Nanao let the little girl down as Kyouraku unloaded his passengers, letting them run quickly into Shin's waiting arms. Apparently healers had already taken Shin's brother safely into the 4th.

Nanao took another step forward to follow, and physically felt the energy just drain out of her. Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind and focus on her balance, but it felt like her body had hit a brick wall. She just couldn't push it any further, and the adrenaline she'd been riding on was quickly fading out of her system. She almost felt like she'd been collared again, and when she put her other foot down again she nearly screamed when she stepped on a pebble right into her open gash. Instead, she settled for letting out a yelp of pain and falling down quickly to her hands and knees.

Kyouraku was at her side before she could get another breath and she saw out of the corner of her eyes his hands anxiously hovering wanting to reach for her, but not sure whether or not it would cause her anymore damage.

"Kyouraku Taicho," she said struggling.

"Yes, Nanao-chan, I'm here," he said, finally seeming to decide her arms were his best bet and helping her settle back on her rump while still supporting her woozy frame.

"I think I'm officially not fine," she said tiredly, not fighting with him to stand back up. His deep chuckle rumbled out, and she realized how desperately she'd missed that sound. Feeling as awful as she did, and being as wounded as she was, she took it as a sign of how pathetically in love with him she was, that after everything that had happened it was his laughter that made her want to cry with relief.

"Come on," he said tilting her head up. "We're going to get you into the 4th. I'm going to have to carry you."

"You can't," Nanao said instantly shaking her head.

"Nanao-chan, you're injured and can barely stand. I don't think anyone is going to look down on you or gossip about you just because I carried you a few yards to the medical ward," he said sighing. "You can even keep a threatening ball of kido building and look unhappy about the situation for appearances sake if you like."

"I didn't mean that," she said. "You just can't. It hurts my back something awful when you do." Kyouraku frowned at her, but then quickly turned in front of her presenting her with his back. "What?" she asked confused after a moments pause in which he obviously expected her to do something.

"Piggy back ride, Nanao-chan," he said happily.

"Absolutely not," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd rather die within view of the 4th."

"It's either piggy back or I toss you over my shoulder and get a good hold on your butt to make sure you don't slip off," he said smiling back at her over his shoulder. "You're call."

Nanao grumbled loudly about perverted old men and sexual harassment, but moved herself slowly all the same pressing up against his back and wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands came up to support her thighs. It was nice, in a strange way, to have the normalcy of their banter back, no matter how awful the situation was. Nanao shifted slightly as he rose to a standing position slowly, so as not to jar her, and she had to admit his big warm hands holding her up under her thighs were their own form of distraction to the pain. She hoisted herself a bit higher on his back hoping the hands would move more towards her knees, but if anything the movement only made his hand take a firm grip nearer to her butt. Nanao sighed unhappily near his neck and tried to focus on how much her foot was killing her instead.

"Nanao-chan, your breath is tickling me," Kyouraku complained loudly and happily, gaining the attention of the reunited family.

"Real men aren't ticklish," she said coldly.

"So cruel, Nanao-chan," he pouted moving with more grace to the 4th division entrance, so as not to jolt her, than she would have thought a man his side would be capable of.

Not wanting to break the little play of normalcy, but unable to help herself, Nanao nuzzled her face into the side of his neck and was rewarded with him missing a step in surprise. "Thank you," she mumbled into his skin.

"For what?" he asked.

"For letting me fight, for staying at my side, for coming for me," she said quietly.

"Always Nanao-chan, at least for the last two," he said warmly. Nanao snorted at that, but knew it was the truth. Her Taicho wouldn't be her Taicho if he was willing to let her enter every fight that presented itself. She was halfway asleep already when they entered the 4th and Kyouraku gently placed her down on a bed with Kotetsu fukutaicho in tow. Not to say she didn't wake right back up a few minutes later when the healer started poking and prodding.

"I'm going to help you remove your yukata," Isane said simply after a few moments of observation, moving to do so. Nanao blushed lightly moving away from the healer's reaching hands, and glancing over at her Taicho who was still standing in the corner of the room. Isane followed her eyes and realized the problem. Being a healer, she often forgot about nudity still being embarrassing in the work place. "Kyouraku Taicho, would you mind waiting outside?"

"I always miss all the good bits," he whined making a pathetic face.

"Degenerate," Nanao said under her breath.

"I merely enjoy the female form, is that so wrong?" he asked grinning.

"When it's mine, it sure as hell is," she replied sending him a glare.

"But yours is the one I enjoy the most," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She reached to the bedside table and grabbed the plastic device usually used to call a nurse into the room and chucked it at his head. He dodged easily and caught the device before it could hit the wall.

"Get out," she said stubbornly folding her arms across her chest.

"You see how cruel she is to me?" Kyouraku asked conspiratorially to Isane. "All I want is to let her know how beautiful she is, and she throws things at my head. I'm a man in unrequited love." Isane tried to smother the small smile forming on her lips due to their nonsense, and accepted the call button back from Kyouraku. "I'll be outside. You'll get me when you're done?"

"Of course, Kyouraku Taicho," Isane said gently. For all that the two of them sniped at each other, Isane and many other healers in the 4th had witnessed the two of them in the hospital for each other several times over the years, and no one questioned whether the two actually cared about one another. It was well known that if one of them was there, then they might as well set up a chair or a bed for the other as there was no getting them out of the 4th until they were convinced of the other's health.

"Are you ready then?" Isane asked turning back to the wounded girl on the bed. "This might hurt a bit."

"No surprises there," Nanao said rolling her eyes. "Let's get this over with. Will I be able to see my brother after this?"

"Unohana Taicho is still working with him," Isane said helping Nanao out of the yukata. "You won't be allowed to see him for quite some time I think."

"Is he going to die?" Nanao asked quietly dreading the answer that was to come.

"Unohana Taicho is the best," Isane said comfortingly. "The last time I was in there he seemed to be on the way to stabilizing, but I don't make any promises."

"Thank you," Nanao said softly.

"Now let's take care of you. Do you want to fill me in on how you got some of these," Isane said motioning to the various injuries Nanao's exposed form presented.

"Long story," Nanao said with a sigh. "Also my reiatsu seems to be blinking out in the last hour or so. Where do you want me to start?"

Isane looked at her with a critical eye and then said, "Let's start with your back, that seems to have sustained the most extensive damage."

"Ok," Nanao said turning away from her. "And Kotetsu-san?"

"Yes?" Isane asked reaching out to the wounds with her kido.

"When Kyouraku asks how bad off I was, could you lie to him? No use getting upset over spilled milk," Nanao said facing away from her.

"Funny, I think he asked me to do the same thing to you the last time he was in here," Isane said smiling softly as the woman in front of her jerked around to give her a critical look.

"He wouldn't dare. I need to know how badly he's injured so I can take care of his recuperation properly. It's not like you can trust him to do it on his own. Given his choice, he'd be out drinking after getting half of his guts cut out," Nanao said fiercely. He was in so much trouble when she got out of this room.

"Exactly," Isane said simply. "Which is why I didn't lie to you, and don't plan on lying to him."

"I can follow healer's orders without him nagging me," Nanao said defensively.

"If you want to," Isane said simply placing a hand on Nanao's shoulder and turning her away from her again so she could continue working on her back. "But you forget that we're in the SWA together. You can be just as stubborn as he is when you think your way is correct. Let him take care of you for once. Unless you want to stay in the 4th for the next week."

"Fine," Nanao said grumpily. Isane may be a pushover in many aspects of her life, but get her in work as a healer and there was no budging her one way or the other if you were the patient. "I still think it's going to cause an unnecessary ruckus."

"Kyouraku Taicho creates those with or without motive anyway," Isane said simply.

"True enough," Nanao conceded.

* * *

**A/N: So there is still quite a bit of this story left, but not so much fighting involved :) Like I said I don't think Kyouraku and Nanao would just jump into bed randomly, at least not the ones in my head (Although I do enjoy the stories where they do) so they still have some things to figure out themselves. I do believe I'm nearing the end though, I think, maybe, I make no promises haha.**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed Tanaka getting killed. I liked it quite a bit myself, and I thought it only fitting that Nanao be the one to do it. Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me updating somewhat on time!**


	38. Paint

"How is she?" Jyuushiro asked rounding one of the corners of the 4th division and spying his friend sitting on a waiting room bench.

"She threw a nurse call button at my head, so I think she'll pull through," Shunsui said with a grin. "Isane-chan is with her now. I got kicked out because she was getting naked."

Jyuushiro shook his head at his friend's antics, but was glad to see some of his old spirits had returned. "She didn't look too good at the Taicho's meeting," Jyuushiro pointed out reluctantly.

"Oh she's injured all over," Shunsui said, loosing some of his smile, "but she's safe now and that bastard of a father is dead and can't touch her. Now all we need is her brother to pull through and everything will be just fine. How are the 8th and the 13th?"

"Everyone is alright and quieting down now," Jyuushiro said tiredly. He'd been woken up with a warning from the Higurashi family about the impending attack, and had Shunsui fly in not too much later saying the 8th had been warned and was prepared, but that he was going after Nanao, and could Jyuushiro please check up on them once the fight was done. "With the Higurashi family's warning it really wasn't too difficult at all for the higher seats. Tanaka's men were mainly not Shinigami for a reason. Besides they were used to their master's style, relying on the element of surprise and assassination techniques, rather than an honest fight. Their only real danger lay in them walking up to sleeping division members and killing them before they woke up, which was taken out of the equation."

"Good, thank you for checking on them," Shunsui said nodding his head. "Were there complaints from my division about my absence?"

"Are you kidding?" Jyuushiro asked with a snort. "Most of your division has known Nanao-san either for her entire life or for their own entire life. The 8th has grown to love her, no matter how strict she is and how much attention you shower on her. I had to stop a few of them from tearing Tanaka's men apart once they knew what was going on, and the only questions or complaints I got were when Nanao-san was going to be allowed to return and whether or not she was ok."

Shunsui smiled fondly at that information and glanced back towards the closed exam room door. What was taking so long? Just then another exam room door opened allowing the family he and Nanao had helped earlier out into the waiting room. Shin noticed him sitting there and made his way over, one of his nieces resting on his hip.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my family," Shin said giving him as much of a bow as he could with the little girl clinging to him.

"It was nothing," Shunsui said smiling easily. "You did the same for mine, so thank you."

"Are you related to the Egamis?" the woman asked still helping to support her recently healed husband.

"Ah, no," Shunsui said unabashedly, "but I've known Nanao since she was smaller than these girls, and if she's not family I don't know what is. We've been together for a long time."

The woman looked at him skeptically for a moment and then a grin moved across her face. "So you're the one she was love sick about the entire time she was with us." Kyouraku couldn't hide the expression of surprise that flitted across his face, and was thankfully saved from having to reply by Shin.

"She was love sick? Since when?" Shin asked.

"A woman always knows," she replied smiling softly. "You men are so oblivious. No wonder she took a liking to you, Shin-kun, you both have similar eyes, heights, and hair color."

"Hey, are you saying she wouldn't have liked me for my naturally stunning personality?" Shin asked her grinning.

The woman just shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. "Her brother did say something about getting her out of an unhealthy relationship. You wouldn't be unhealthy for Nanao-san, would you?" She eyed him critically, and Shunsui almost laughed at Nanao's unwitting ability to make people protective of her.

"Her brother may think so, but I would argue that I'm not," he said simply.

"Hmm," the woman said looking him over once again. "Well, considering you saved my husband I suppose I'll reserve judgment for now. You better not hurt, Nanao-san though. That girl has had enough trouble in her life."

"I look forward to protecting her for the rest of it," Shunsui said confidently.

"Good luck with that," Shin said with a laugh. "Will you tell her to stop by and visit us once she's released from the 4th? I'm taking them back home to recover."

"No problem," Shunsui said nodding as the family politely said their goodbyes and shuffled out of the 4th. A few moments of silence passed before Jyuushiro broke it.

"I wouldn't look so smug if I were you," he said simply.

"I don't look smug," Shunsui replied quickly, not being able to get rid of the smile planted on his face.

"That woman barely even knows her, and Nanao-san could have been upset over a lot of things at that point in time. You don't know for a fact that she was moping over you," Jyuushiro pointed out.

"I didn't say I thought she was," Shunsui said.

"You didn't have to, it's all over your face," Jyuushiro said shaking his head. "She's going to beat you black and blue with a book if you still have that gloating face on when she returns."

"Not if she doesn't know the cause of it," Shunsui said grinning wider. "Do you think she really was lovesick?"

"She more than likely missed you," Jyuushiro said calmly. "You do realize that half the reason she never admits to anything is because you blow everything out of proportion, right?"

"She kept the lingerie," Shunsui replied still smiling happily.

"What?" Jyuushiro asked, thrown by the change in topics.

"All that lingerie I've bought for her over the years," Shunsui clarified. "She kept some of it. Apparently mainly the stuff you helped me pick out."

"Great, now I'm going to be dragged on all of your shopping outings, aren't I?" he commented with a sigh.

"Don't lie, you like shopping for naughty underwear," Shunsui teased.

"Yes, my favorite days are the ones spent listening to awkward sales assistants think we're gay lovers and ask which one of us the women's underwear is for," Jyuushiro said dryly.

"You're just mad, because they always think it's for you," Shunsui said laughing.

"And you always agree with them for the fun of it. I'm going to have to talk to Nanao-san about going au naturale more often," Jyuushiro said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, please do," Shunsui replied happily.

Nanao's voice broke them out of their conversation quickly. "Thank you very much, but I don't need to lie down. You did a wonderful job healing me, and now I'd like to see my brother."

"Ise-san, the healing isn't a cure all. You need time to recuperate and you need sleep to do that," Isane said following behind her into the hallway.

"I'll sleep once I know Mamoru is alright," Nanao said stubbornly. "I'm not in need of a hospital bed. It was just a few flesh wounds."

"Nanao-san you need rest," Isane said seriously trailing behind her.

"What I need is for you to go find out what's going on with my brother," Nanao said tersely.

"Yare, yare, Nanao-chan," Shunsui said breaking into the women's conversation. "You always get so cranky when you've been pushing yourself too hard. Come sit down and rest, and I'm sure Isane-chan will go and find out what she can for you." Nanao looked torn for a second, but finally gave into his request and plopped down on the bench beside him. "Don't take it personally, Isane-chan. She gets like this when the budgets are due too and she hasn't slept or eaten in a while."

"And whose fault is it that I have so much work around those times?" Nanao growled next to him.

"Certainly not mine," Shunsui said easily. "I always tell you not to do it."

Jyuushiro saw the oncoming storm at that comment and decided to head it off. "Would it be too much of a bother to ask you to check in with Retsu-san in regards to Egami-san's health?" he asked interrupting them and quickly distracting Nanao from the fight Shunsui had just picked.

"I will see if she can spare a moment," Isane said simply. "See that she doesn't move around to much."

"I'll keep her right here," Shunsui said taking the opportunity to wrap an arm around Nanao's shoulders.

"Get off me, you idiot," she said trying to wiggle away from him, which only resulted in him pulling her closer.

"Uh uh uh, Nanao-chan, healer's orders," he said grinning at his good fortune. "Now sit there and rest like a good girl or I'll tie you down to that hospital bed."

Nanao grumbled after that, but didn't protest any further and allowed Shunsui's arm to stay where it was. Isane slipped quietly down the hallway and silence reigned for a while longer only broken by Nanao's occasional yawns.

"You're shivering," Shunsui observed after a while.

"No I'm not," Nanao said stubbornly. Shunsui sighed at her denial and removed his arm standing up and shrugging out of his white haori. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't catch your death," he said simply, wrapping her up in the material. "But I'm running out of haoris so you better hang on to that one." Then he sat back down and resolutely threw his arm back over the blushing woman's shoulders. "Sleep now."

"I'm not tired," she said drowsily reaching up and rubbing at one of her eyes. Shunsui simply smiled down at her, suddenly reminded of when she was young and would attempt to stay up for late night fireworks during festivals and always ended up asleep in his lap before the first explosion would go off.

"Then just close your eyes and rest," Shunsui said trying to convey that he believed her even when he clearly didn't. "Jyuu-kun, you were going to tell me about that new bonsai tree that you got?"

Shunsui winked at him, and Jyuushiro didn't know if he should feel offended that Shunsui thought his talk of bonsai was boring enough to lull Nanao to sleep or flattered that Shunsui had even been listening to him well enough during his depression in the past weeks to remember that he'd gotten a new bonsai tree. Either way, seeing Nanao struggle against sleep was enough to convince him to just humor Shunsui. They both knew that if she thought they were watching her or babying her she'd fight that much harder to stay awake, and honestly even without being a healer it was easy to tell just how badly she needed rest. Jyuushiro started talking, explaining a new pruning technique he's just discovered while ignoring Shunsui's interjections of 'How fascinating' and had just moved on to the shape he was debating using for the tree when Shunsui cut him off.

"You can stop now," Shunsui said lightly, glancing down at Nanao who had ended up leaning heavily against his shoulder. "She's out like a light."

"Bonsai trees are not boring, by the way," Jyuushiro pouted slightly.

"I'm sure taking care of them is fun," Shunsui said grinning as he tried to placate his friend. "I'm confident Nanao-chan would have been enthralled if she weren't so tired."

"You're an ass," Jyuushiro said trying not to show his amusement. "I'm going to go find out what's taking so long. If you wake her up after all my hard work, I'll be deeply upset."

"Jyuu," Shunsui said as his friend rose.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything," Shunsui said seriously.

"Always," Jyuushiro replied smiling back at him. "You've continuously done the same for me." That said he walked down the hospital hallways he'd grown to know so well over the years.

Shunsui watched him go, and counted himself lucky to have found such a true friend in life. Jyuushiro was more of a brother than his blood brother had ever been. There was nothing Jyuushiro could ask from him that he would deny.

Nanao shifted on his shoulder and buried herself closer to his side. Well, almost nothing he could deny him. He gently swept her loose hair out of her face and back over her ear and noticed that the haori and her yukata had slipped off her shoulder in her sleep, exposing soft skin and a delicate collarbone. He was in constant awe of how such a little person could pack such a powerful punch.

He used the arm still draped across her shoulders and reluctantly reached down to pull the fabric back up and into place. If they'd been in his home he'd have left it the way it was and enjoyed looking at the bare curve of her throat for a while longer, but as it was he could never be too sure when another male would walk in and see something he shouldn't. Not that there was anything particularly scandalous about a woman's shoulder, but it was Nanao's and no one else deserved to see it when she hadn't chosen to expose it. Nanao was very good about not exposing anything at all if she could help it, and Shunsui couldn't entirely clear himself of the blame in that situation.

He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable, it was just that she had suddenly been able to make him uncomfortable. He remembered the catalyst had been his decision to help Nanao move in and paint her new apartment when she moved out of the barracks. She'd told him not to bother, but of course he hadn't listened to her and shown up anyway.

She'd opened the door in a too tight and too short yukata that she'd had for many years, but was apparently growing out of. It'd shocked him for a moment before she'd started tapping her foot, at the end of legs he hadn't realized had gotten quite that long, and had demanded to know what he wanted.

"I want to help my Nanao-chan move in!" he'd said enthusiastically trying to get over his surprise. He'd supposed at the time that his shock had been caused by the fact that she'd stopped coming to his house for reading nights as she'd become a teenager, and he'd only seen her in uniform as of late. "You're much too delicate to do it all on your own."

"Taicho," she'd said sighing. "I'm completely capable of doing everything myself. You'll be bored out of your mind. Isn't there a tree somewhere you should be napping under, or don't you need to visit Ukitake Taicho?"

"Nope," he'd said smiling and slipping past her small frame and into the apartment stacked with boxes. "I cleared the whole day just for my adorable Nanao-chan."

She'd sighed, but hadn't tried to convince him to leave again. She'd then moved past him into the living room and leaned over a few boxes tugging hard at one on the bottom and making the yukata ride higher. Really, when had she grown a pair of legs like that? Not to mention her butt. Shunsui had shaken his head and moved next to her lifting the boxes above and making it easier for her to remove the one on the bottom.

"Thank you, Taicho," she'd said simply. "Since you're here I suppose you can help me assemble my book shelf." She had then nodded down at the box full of building material she'd just retrieved.

"Only Nanao-chan moves in and puts together her bookshelf before anything else," he'd said with a laugh.

"I won't be able to unpack half of these boxes if there are no shelves to put my books on," she'd said honestly.

"I don't know why you ever have to go to the library, Nanao-chan," he'd joked pulling things out of the box. "Looks like I'm going to need a hammer."

"Hmm," Nanao had murmured glancing around the room, and then making a beeline for a set of boxes in the corner. Digging through them she returned successfully with a hammer in hand. "What else?"

"Don't know," he'd answered honestly. "Well figure it out as we go along."

"Sir!" she'd cried outraged. "If you're just going to mess it up give me the instructions," she'd demanded reaching for them, to which he'd quickly and instinctively jerked the directions away from her and up over her head. She'd surprised him by following with and had nearly tried to scale his side to reach the manual. If there was anything Nanao took seriously it was the care of her books. Her body had pressed close, and he'd been once again reminded that her childish figure was being quickly replaced by womanly curves. Ones that Nanao had seemed entirely unaware of.

"Nanao-chan, it'll be fine. Give you're old Taicho some credit," he'd said easily taking a hasty step away from her.

She'd glared at him, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, which had just drawn his eyes to them, and had said "Fine, but if you break it you are buying me a new one."

Most definitely unaware that things were different, he'd thought refocusing on the bookcase in front of him. He'd supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised. After all Nanao didn't really have any responsible female figures in her life to look up to after Lisa had gone, and it wasn't like she'd been old enough to attend sex ed in the academy. Knowing her, she'd just thought the yukata was a little small, but had never taken into account what effect the short tightness of it could have on the opposite sex. There were some women who were just naturally aware of the beauty they possessed and flaunted it happily. Nanao's new friend from the 10th seemed to be one of those. What was her name again? Raku or Ran or something. That girl was well aware what she did to men and enjoyed the game of it all. Nanao, on the other hand, had always seemed not to notice when he'd observed younger male members of the 8th enjoying the view when she moved among them.

Perhaps he could have Retsu talk to her the next time they went with Jyuu to the 4th, he'd thought glancing up to find her moving around the apartment and opening boxes. Her walk had a more womanly sway to the hips than it used to and Shunsui again found himself wondering where the time had gone. Retsu would probably be the perfect person to explain changing bodies and the appropriate social attire that went along with it.

He really believed he wouldn't be capable of having the talk with her, as that would be one of the more horrific moments of his life and hers, he was sure. Just the thought of bringing up sex and the various things that went along with it, at least to little Nanao-chan, made him squirm uncomfortably in his head. Besides what would he do if after having the talk she felt like she could come to him with questions? He really didn't think he could sit through having her ask whether or not certain things her future boyfriends were doing to her or asking her to do to them was normal. At least he wouldn't be able to listen to it without wanting to beat the crap out of any boy that was perverting her.

No, it'd be much better to let a professional handle that, although there would be none of that safe sex crap for her. He enjoyed sex more than ninety eight percent of the people he knew, but that didn't mean he thought Nanao should be having it. No matter how her body was changing, she was still just a child. Besides he knew best of all what cretins boys her age could be. Maybe he could get Retsu to lie to her and tell her kissing gets you pregnant and sex will make hair grow on your chest. Although he supposed she'd easily discover those lies, as Nanao always thoroughly researched anything new to her. Then the horrifying thought had occurred to him that maybe by getting Retsu to educate her about sex it would just light a match and make her want to know more. Maybe it was better to just leave her in the dark about it and threaten any boy who happened to look at her the wrong way with his life. It'd be more work for him, but at least he wouldn't have to lie awake agonizing over whether or not some boy was telling her lies to get her into bed every night.

"Sir, if you aren't going to do anything then go home," she'd said breaking him out of his thoughts and making him realize he'd been gripping the hammer by far too hard. "I already told you this isn't necessary. I have a friend coming over to help me paint anyway."

"Nanao-chan, I was merely trying to get in tune with the inner workings of the bookshelf so as to properly assemble it to my Nanao-chan's liking," he'd said grinning at her obvious look of exasperation.

"You really are impossible. Just read the directions," she'd said angrily. "I'm going to change so I don't get paint on my yukata. You should probably go so you don't get paint on your clothes. I assume you didn't bring a change?"

Oh, thank kami, she was going to put on something more appropriate. Maybe he could just buy her some new bigger yukutas for her upcoming birthday and solve the problem that way. "I don't mind a little paint," he'd said easily.

"Fine, do what you like," she'd said, disappearing down the hallway with a shrug. He'd smiled calmly to himself over her obvious irritation with him, and then sat down to attempt some of the bookshelf. A few moments later a knock had sounded from the door, and Nanao had yelled for him to answer it. He'd grumbled loudly back to her about having to get up and move, but had done it just the same.

When he'd pulled the door open he'd gotten yet another surprise. Instead of the perky well endowed girl she'd been hanging out with lately, a boy with sandy blond hair had stood in front of him.

"Er, I think I have the wrong address, sorry sir," the boy had said bowing deeply.

Well, that explains that, Shunsui had thought relaxing his stance. "No problem, who are you looking for?" Shunsui had asked kindly.

"Ise Nanao, sir," the boy had said comfortably. "You probably don't know her though. She just moved in here."

"Akira-san," had come Nanao's voice from behind him.

"Nanao-san!" the boy had said obviously surprised. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, why would you be?" Nanao had asked obliviously, missing the way the boy's eyes kept flickering to Shunsui.

"Er, no reason," the boy had said uncomfortably.

"Oh Akira-san, this is Kyouraku Taicho," she'd said starting the introductions and he'd guiltily enjoyed how the boys eyes widened in surprise. Not many people had interactions with their own Taichos, and even fewer even knew what the other division's Taichos looked like. The Seireitei was rather spread out for lower level shinigami that couldn't shunpo quickly, and Taichos were often too busy to socialize with lower rank members. Kyouraku was one of the rare Taichos that went out often and was relatively well known. Apparently this boy hadn't been aware who he was though. "Kyouraku Taicho this is Akira-san from the 5th. We've been working together on a joint research project for the 1st."

"Nice to meet you," Shunsui had said easily.

"Ah, yes, and you too, sir," the boy had said bowing deeply.

"Kyouraku Taicho, you really don't have to stay. As you can see I have help," Nanao had said tiredly. It was at that point that he'd turned to look at her and couldn't help the frown that crossed his face. When she'd said she was going to change he'd thought it was going to get better, not worse. She'd been wearing an old western shirt, that he'd vaguely recognized from his academy days which he had given her to sleep in when she was a little girl, tied tightly around her midsection and rolled up at the sleeves and shorts that were short enough to cause him to stare. Was she doing this on purpose, he'd wondered suddenly suspicious. Maybe someone had already had the talk with her and she was purposefully trying to seduce this boy.

"More hands makes work go faster," he'd said absently. "Where'd you get those shorts from?"

"Hmm?" she'd said glancing down as if trying to identify what he was referring to. "Oh Rangiku-san gave these to me. She had someone buy them from the living world for her, but they turned out to be too small so she gave them to me. They really aren't my style so I figured they'd be good for painting."

"Is that right?" he'd asked, infinitely more comfortable that she was simply wearing clothes she didn't care about as opposed to purposefully showing off that much skin. He'd cursed himself quietly a moment later when he had realized that all his comments had served to do were to draw the boy's eyes to her legs as well. Quickly trying to move the boy's attention he'd said lightly, "Isn't that my shirt?"

"You know it is," Nanao had said glaring at him. "What? You suddenly want to start wearing western shirts and want it back?"

"No," he'd said smiling lightly as he watched the boy next to him try to figure out exactly what their relationship was. "It was just a question."

"What is your obsession with my clothing today? Akira-san, if you don't want to help anymore, I can just force Taicho to do the painting," she'd offered after rolling her eyes at Shunsui.

"Uh, well," the boy had replied intelligently, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nanao-chan is mean, making her Taicho work so hard on the weekend," he'd pouted just to bug her.

"You're the one that came here without an invitation," she said throwing her hands up.

"I'll help," the boy had interjected after that revelation.

"Wonderful," Nanao had said honestly. "Taicho, why don't you go take a nap somewhere."

"Great idea, Nanao-chan," he'd said happily moving back into her living room and plopping down on the floor.

"I didn't mean here," she'd said following him back in with the boy a step behind her.

"I'll supervise," he'd replied simply and meaning it. He'd been a boy that age before, and he certainly wasn't going to leave innocent little Nanao-chan alone with him. If he was right, and she really wasn't aware of what she looked like, then she sure as heck wasn't going to be aware what game that boy was playing.

"Fine whatever," Nanao had said, giving in like he had known she would. Nanao rarely ever actually made him go away. He always knew she was really upset when she continued to insist he get away from her. "Akira-san I've already put down liner on the floor so we should be set up to paint," she'd said, already assigning Shunsui to her 'things to ignore for the day' list.

After that it had been relatively boring. Shunsui had faked sleep while watching the two of them from underneath his hat, and had wondered briefly if they were dating. He'd supposed that Nanao could be dating someone and he wouldn't know. Perhaps that's why she had been so insistent about moving out of the barracks. That thought had only horrified him further when he thought about her being here all alone with a line of boys standing outside her door. After a half hour though, he'd been pretty convinced that Nanao saw the boy as a friend just like anyone else in her life. She'd even accidentally, and quite harshly, shot down the compliment Akira had tried to give her on her hair, thinking he'd been teasing her rather than complimenting her. Shunsui wasn't sure where she'd gotten such a bad self-image from, but he was going to put some effort into turning it around in the future.

He'd nearly actually been falling asleep when things had taken a turn for the worse. The boy had thought it was a good idea to splatter some paint at her and start a flirting paint fight. Shunsui had nearly rolled his eyes at the pathetic play to cop a feel. Not that he hadn't done things like it when he was teenager, but he'd at least had enough sense not to do it with girls like Nanao, and especially not with a protective male in the room, sleeping or not. Luckily for him, Nanao had taken it as a challenge instead of a flirt. There was something to be said for her utter lack of self-awareness.

Nanao had proceeded to calmly make a kido bubble, fill the bubble with paint, and nail the kid in the face. He had smiled internally and made a mental note to get her to teach him that spell later. Unfortunately, the boy did not catch the hint and fought back harder cupping his hands and chucking a handful of paint at her, hitting more of the wall than her. Nanao had smirked easily and brandished her paintbrush like a sword making a clean swipe across the kid's shirt. Shunsui had been proud that had it been a real sword the boy wouldn't have stood a chance against her. His amusement had ended a moment later though, when the boy had dipped his hands in the paint and had proceeded to manhandle her while Nanao tried to slip away.

It had been one of those unlucky moments that had her slip on some spilled paint and bring the two of them to the ground, the boy on top. Shunsui gave the kid two and a half seconds to remove himself before he got up and did it himself. The boy, however, had seemed to have other plans and started moving his face closer towards hers. Nanao had just stared at Akira with a look of confusion crossing her features. Come on, Shunsui had thought desperately, figure it out and shove that little unoriginal creep off of you, Nanao-chan. That was it.

"Not the sake!" he'd screamed as he shot straight up from where he'd been laying.

"What?" the boy had asked shocked and confused, but it had had the desired effect, as both of them had turned his way and Nanao had reached up and pushed the boy off of her indifferently.

"You were just dreaming, Taicho," she'd said soothingly as she'd stood up and took a step towards him. "No one is taking your sake."

"Oh, Nanao-chan, it was awful," he'd whined pathetically. "There was a pink monkey that stole my sake and he gave it to a dragon, but the dragon didn't even drink it. He just burned it all up, just to be mean and not let anyone have any."

Nanao had just sighed and shook her head. "It was only a dream," she'd said comfortingly and used to his outbursts. "There is still plenty of sake in all your hiding places, unless you drank it all."

"I need a hug," he'd whimpered stretching his arms out to her.

She'd just raised her eyebrow and cross her arms until he'd dropped his arms back to his side. "That's what I thought," she'd said coldly.

"How'd Nanao-chan get all covered in paint?" he'd asked feigning confusion. "You should wash that off before it dries. Both of you should."

"I hate to say it, but he's probably right for once," she'd said sighing and picking the shirt up to look down at the damage, and consequently further exposing her toned midriff. "I can finish painting tomorrow."

"I can come by and help if you like," Akira had offered smiling at her.

"Sure, if you want," she'd said with a shrug, honestly not seeming to care much one way or another.

"Great, tomorrow then," Shunsui had said quickly. "Shall I see you out?" After that he'd quickly helped usher the kid out and had gone back to the living room and had found Nanao bent over the cans of paint trying to put the tops back on. He'd nearly seen red when he'd noticed the handprint shaped paint mark on her rear end. It was official, he was getting Retsu to talk to her and he was keeping that boy away from her. Nanao-chan was much too young and innocent to be dealing with a boy that would obviously take advantage of her, and in front of him no less.

"You're still here," she'd observed glancing at him over her shoulder, and pushing some loose hair out of her eyes. It had been a completely innocent action, but suddenly it had seemed to have such an adult expression to it.

"Can't leave Nanao-chan all alone to clean up that boy's mess," he'd said easily.

"Like you're going to help," she'd replied rolling her eyes and struggling to press the top back onto the paint can. He had reached around her and pressed it down easily, earning a disgruntled thank you from her.

"Go take a shower and put on a yukata that fits," he'd said easily. "Dinner is on me."

"But the paint," she'd said glancing around the area.

"I'll take care of it," he'd answered shaking his head. "So little faith in your Taicho."

"Fine," she'd said skeptically. "But I'm getting the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Good thing we're going somewhere cheap," he'd joked as she'd walked away.

That night he'd taken her back to her home and had convinced her to let him read to her for a little while. He'd been delighted when she fell asleep on the couch. When she'd woken in the morning, he'd finished the painting and had swept her out of the house before she could protest, convincing her to send a message to Akira telling him he didn't need to come help, and she had instead spent the day with him and Ukitake.

A few days later they'd gone with Jyuushiro to one of his checkups, and Retsu had conveniently asked to speak to Nanao in private. This had eventually backfired on him as she'd apparently been so embarrassed about the whole thing that he'd rarely seen her in anything other than a uniform after that, but at least no other men had been seeing her parade around in short yukatas either. He'd been more then pleased when the friendship with Akira had died a quiet natural death after the boy had continued to get little reaction from her and soon another girl had caught his fancy.

Years later he'd seen the boy in a bar with a woman in his lap and another on his arm, and while he'd appreciated the kid's style, he'd congratulated himself on a job well done helping Nanao dodge that bullet. If he was going to be completely honest he'd never much liked any of the boys that hung around Nanao on occasion. He'd wanted to break the boy in two that had taken her on a date just to get information on Matsumoto. She'd handled it well and not said much about it, but it was easy enough to tell she'd been hurt. She'd never seemed to trust men as a whole that much in the first place, so when idiotic boys that she'd attempted to put her faith in did things like that to her, he couldn't help his desire to make sure no one ever harmed her again. He supposed due to current event he could understand her wariness.

He smiled down at her sleeping woman next to him, and hoped desperately that her brother pulled through. There were very few people she trusted and loved and he was pretty sure she needed them all. Knowing about her past made him even more flattered to be one of the people she cared for and relied on. For all the stupid things he'd done over the years and all the women he'd been with she could have easily lumped him in with men like the ones Tanaka sold to. His own father and brother did it all the time after all. It was nice to have her there, sleeping, and completely unguarded at his side.

A small throat clearing pulled his attention away from her and he found Retsu and Jyuushiro standing a few feet away both with small knowing smiles playing across their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Only had time to edit this once, hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. I really enjoy writing their memories :) I like how when I first started writing this story I actually had no intentions of doing any of it from Kyouraku's point of view. That didn't last very long. Also I may have overplayed this story coming to an end, I mean yes it is ending soon, but I already have about 70 more pages written and I'm not quite to the end yet, so yes more chapters to come. (Again I have problems being concise)**

**Love all the reviews! FionaH93 pointed out that I am nearing the 400 review mark, it makes me feel very loved. Thanks you guys!**


	39. Healing Kido

"How's Egami?" Shunsui asked quietly, hoping to hear the verdict before Nanao woke up.

"Stabilized for now," Retsu said equally softly. "We won't know for sure until morning if he's going to make it, but there's nothing more we can do for him now. Nanao-san more than likely saved his life by acting as quickly as she did. I didn't know she was that gifted with healing kido, considering it's never been her main focus. If she does choose to return to the Gotei 13 she'd be more than welcomed in the 4th."

"Hey," Shunsui said glaring playfully at her. It was impossible to get legitimately angry with the healer. "Nanao-chan already has a place in the Gotei 13. You can't have her, so there." He finished by sticking his tongue out at her and Retsu merely smiled.

"You do realize that if she were in the 4th she'd rarely ever be put in a direct battle, and Genryuusai-sensei would be much less likely to protest your relationship were she in another division," Ukitake said lightly.

"Yama-jii can protest all he likes," Shunsui said shrugging the shoulder Nanao wasn't sleeping on. "I don't know why I would start listening now. Although the no fighting part does sound good. It's a pity she'd never consent to it. After all she likes me too much."

"More like feels obligated to make sure you don't get yourself killed in an undignified manner as you probably will," Jyuushiro teased back.

"So can she see him?" Shunsui asked after making a face at Jyuushiro.

"Not until late tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," Retsu said regretfully. "We have some very intricate and delicate kido spells laced around him and the room right now. Anything entering the room could disturb them and throw the entire structure off balance. It's a very sensitive time in the healing process."

"And what would you suggest for her until then?" Shunsui asked nodding down at Nanao.

"Kotetsu fukutaicho did a wonderful job tending to her wounds," Retsu said placing her own palm over the sleeping woman's head and scanning her herself. "There's going to be pain when she wakes up though, and her kido will probably be in and out for a while. Getting that collar off will be like recovering from a bad bout of the flu as far as her reiatsu goes. She may feel better, but it will take sometime for her reiatsu to fully recover, like a muscle that has gone unused. It probably wasn't the best idea to expend that much of it the moment the collar came off either. More than anything she needs to rest."

Just then, someone dropped something down the hall and all three of them flinched looking down at Nanao to see if she would wake up. Her eyes fluttered lightly and she made an annoyed sound before wrapping an arm around Shunsui's waist and snuggling further down onto his chest. Shunsui grinned unabashedly and wrapped his own arm tighter around her.

"Does she need to stay here?" he asked after a moment of enjoying his current situation.

"Not necessarily," Retsu said smiling down at the two of them with a motherly expression. "But I should teach you the pain killing kido. She'll need it when she wakes up."

"Is it the same one for Jyuushiro's attacks?" he asked glancing over at his friend with an apologetic expression to which Jyuushiro just shrugged.

"Very similar," Retsu said and then proceeded to explain the tweaks to the spell quickly. "Even if she says she isn't when she wakes up, it's a lie, her injuries were severe enough to require some invasive kido. She'll be in pain."

"I'll take care of it," he said honestly maneuvering slowly to get Nanao into his arms and him into a standing position. Jyuushiro reached down to readjust the white haori around her and bundled her better into Shunsui's hold. Then he tugged the material down over her exposed calves and glanced at her bare feet.

"Do you have any socks you could loan her?" Jyuushiro asked logically. "She'll wake up from the cold otherwise.

"Hold on a moment," Retsu said going to retrieve the socks.

"Do you need any help getting her home?" Jyuushiro inquired kindly.

"You've done more than enough, Jyuu," Shunsui said honestly. "You need your sleep too. I can take care of her from here."

"She's actually quite tiny when she's not about to blast something through a wall," Jyuushiro said looking down at the woman engulfed in his friend's white haori. "It's easy to forget when she's awake. Take good care of her."

"Always do," Shunsui said smiling at his friend's protectiveness. For all that Jyuushiro was his best friend, Jyuu had always been fond of Nanao in her own right. It was good to know that even if he couldn't be there every minute of the day there would always be someone around who had Nanao's back.

Retsu came back and slipped the socks onto Nanao's bare feet and they all quickly said their goodbyes. Shunsui contemplated if shunpo or walking would work better for keeping her asleep, but when he walked out into the cold dark early morning air she buried herself further into him, hiding her nose in his chest, and he certainly wasn't going to let her be that cold for the long walk home. Trying to make it as smooth as possible he shunpoed back to his house, pleased that he'd forgotten to turn the heat off when he'd left.

He settled Nanao down on the couch before going into the guest room to lay out the spare futon. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he nearly had a heart attack when he heard her scream and her reiatsu flare. Shunpoing back to the living room in almost less than half a second he found her still asleep, but struggling with the haori she was still wrapped up in. He'd thought she had grown out of the nightmares that she'd had often as a child, but was apparently wrong. Although, he supposed, recent events didn't really lend themselves towards good dreams. Using his own reiatsu to suppress hers he made his way to her side and gentle shook her awake. Her hand shot up and she had a burning blue kido at his throat before her eyes showed any hint of recognition.

"Taicho," she said gasping in surprise as she jerked her hand away from him and the kido barrier he'd thrown up the instant before her hand could make contact. Luckily her kido had flared out uselessly a few seconds too early anyway. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, Nanao-chan," he said lightly. "You had a bad dream is all. I learned to have kido barriers ready to go after that time I woke you up from a nightmare as a child and you burnt off my eyebrows.

"Sorry," she muttered again, flushing bright red.

"No worries," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," she replied and then moved to sit up. She hissed in pain and lay back down instantly. "Never mind, I hurt all over. What happened?"

"You still need to rest before your injuries get better," Shunsui said simply, trying to find the corner of the haori she was tangled up in.

"Why are we at your home? What about my brother?" she asked in quick succession clearly returning to consciousness.

"You're brother is stable, but we can't see him until late in the afternoon at best. The kido supporting him is rather delicate and could be thrown off if we went in earlier. Retsu-san said you probably saved his life acting as quickly as you did," he said gently getting hold of the haori and peeling it away from her. She shivered at the loss of warmth, and he felt horrible for having to do it.

"Tell me she prescribed a pain killer spell," Nanao moaned weakly.

He smiled at that and said, "Tell me where it hurts."

"My back first," she said lifting her arms to him. "Help me up." He leaned down and let her wrap her arms around his neck and helped her into the sitting position without further touching her back.

"It doesn't work through clothing," Shunsui admitted guiltily, feeling like he was trying to make a move on her while she was vulnerable.

It was a sign of how much pain she was in that she simply requested he close his eyes and after he did shrugged out of her yukata to the waist pulling his white haori up to cover her front. "You can open your eyes now," she said quietly.

Turning back to her he felt his newly discovered temper rise all over again at the red crisscross pattern of recently healed wounds that lay across her back. The 4th would probably be able to fade most of the scarring over time, but he wanted to bring Tanaka back to life just so he could kill him again.

"Sir?" she asked confused when he didn't move to help her. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and blushed when she noticed his stare directed at her back. "It looks that awful, huh?"

It almost made him laugh to hear such a womanly concern rising in her voice over the scars. "It's not that bad," he said comfortingly moving forward. "You'll always be lovely no matter what kind of scars you have."

Nanao snorted at that. "Liar," she said simply, turning away from him. "Guess I won't be wearing that backless dress again."

Shunsui put his hand on her back and started the soft kido moving slowly and gently over her skin. "They'll fade with time. Besides they don't bother me one bit, beyond wanting to hurt the man who did it very badly." He took a chance and pressed a kiss to the scar highest up on her shoulder blade. She tensed lightly, but didn't pull away from him, or say anything in protest.

"You won't be able to," she said softly. "He's dead."

"I know," Shunsui said lightly. "Trust me I double checked with Retsu-san to make sure Tanaka was dead."

"Tanaka didn't do this," she admitted letting out a soft sigh as he moved over her back relieving the pain. "One of his men did. He died chasing after me. Fell off a cliff trying to grab me."

"Are you trying to tell me you jumped off a cliff?" he asked horrified.

"Into a river," she clarified. "He hit the rocks."

"And how likely was it that you could have hit the same rocks?" he asked tensely.

"I was pretty sure I knew where to jump from," she said slowly.

"Nanao-chan," he sighed leaning his forehead against the crook of her neck and shoulder carefully. "You are definitely not allowed out without me anymore." She pulled away from him at that and turned to glare.

"If anything, this has proven that you can't always protect me. Isn't it better to be prepared than useless?" she demanded, even as she held herself upright awkwardly due to the pain. "I'm not going to sit around and sigh wistfully if you're in danger."

"Nor am I going to sit around and let you risk your neck if I can protect you," he said firmly.

"I'm not a pathetic woman waiting to be saved," she said curtly.

"I'm well aware," he replied. "But you're still the woman I love and I'm certainly not going to let you take unnecessary risks."

"You love everyone," she sighed turning away from him again. "Are you going to protect the whole world?"

"You and Jyuu make the top of my list," he said lightly, ignoring her stab at his confession. "Besides, if I'm not allowed to protect you, you're certainly not allowed to protect me."

"What?" she demanded twisting once more and wincing.

"Stop moving around," he said, pressing her head lightly forward again and going back to working on her back. "I'm not going to be the damsel in distress either. If I can't take risks for you, then you aren't allowed to jump off cliffs to get to me."

She sighed miserably and hunched forward more. "You aren't going to stop trying to protect me are you?"

"Are you going to stop jumping off cliffs for me?" he asked calmly.

"I refuse to like it," she said stubbornly.

"Right back at you," he said, his hand moving softly along the curve of her lower back. "Better?" he asked.

"Why don't you hate me?" she asked ignoring his question and turning on him still clutching the haori to her chest.

"Why would I?" he asked honestly bewildered.

"I killed three men in twenty four hours," she said trying to say it as coldly as she could. "Don't you hate killers?"

"You think I haven't ever killed anyone?" he asked suddenly seeing her dilemma. "Nanao-chan, just because I don't like killing and don't enjoy letting a women get her hands bloody, doesn't mean I don't know when it's necessary. If you hadn't of done it I certainly would have. You aren't like Tanaka."

"I'm happy I killed them," she admitted glancing away from him. "It doesn't upset me in the least."

"Then why even bring it up?" he asked giving her a weak smile.

"It bothers me that it doesn't bother me," she said looking down. "Shouldn't it?"

"Should it bother you that you killed men who locked you up, beat you, and as far as you knew killed your brother and meant to do the same to me? I really don't think you can blame yourself for that," he said sincerely.

"You've always tried to prevent me from having to kill anyone," she said softly. "Wasn't that because you thought I'd regret it? That I would be human enough to care?"

"Nanao-chan, most of those fights have been duty. Nothing personal about it. Trust me, when you kill, and there is little on the line besides protecting an institution, you'll feel it. "

"My ribs hurt," she said finally looking up at him and apparently wanting nothing more to do with this conversation. He debated saying more, trying to further convince her she wasn't a bad human being, and was nothing like her father, but finally shook his head and reached for her again summoning the kido to his hands.

He reached under the edges of the haori she held up in front of her and started at her hips slowly making his way up her side. Shunsui had to admit that it was difficult keeping his mind focused on the medical aspect of it when she was willingly allowing him to touch so much of her. She shivered and sucked in a breath when his hands grazed the sides of her breasts and it took all of his self-control not to linger as he worked the spell up higher and ran his hands up over her shoulders and down her arms.

"Where else?" he asked unable to completely hide the huskiness in his tone.

"My feet and my legs," she admitted softly. "If there's a place on me that can hurt, it pretty much does."

He bunched the haori into her lap and knelt down in front of her pressing the fabric of her yukata up higher around her waist and exposing more of her legs. Starting at the foot, he again worked his way up to about mid thigh before she started fidgeting. Assuming that was her signal to stop, he gently put the leg down and lifted the opposite one. He repeated the process and couldn't help dropping a kiss on her knee as he went. Who knew when he'd be allowed in this close of a proximity to her again? He backed off after he'd administered the spell and glanced up at her from his spot on the ground. She had her eyes closed and was breathing quickly.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" he asked quietly.

"Headache," she said not opening her eyes.

He got back on the couch in front of her and pressed his hands to the side of her head, feeling her relax as the spell worked its way through her. He let his hands fall from her temples and trail down her neck to rest on her shoulders letting his thumb skim over her exposed collar bone, and she surprised him by leaning into him willingly. Taking this as consent he wrapped his arms around her and held her, hands on her bare back, in the quiet room. She turned her head on his chest, and it was so light and soft he wasn't sure whether she'd kissed him or if her lips had accidentally grazed his exposed skin. Her hand came up to fist in the material of his uniform and pull herself closer to him.

"My Nanao-chan," he rumbled softly reaching up to run a hand through the hair she still hadn't clipped back. She shivered lightly and he wondered if she was cold. "You need to get some sleep."

Her hand simply clutched tighter and she pulled herself closer almost into his lap. The haori she held up in front of her, that was now being supported by only one hand, was revealing a lot more of her skin, and he was sure if she moved just slightly it wouldn't be considered decent anymore. Even now he was seeing more of her than he had in a good long while. The fabric of her yukata was still bunched up high and it seemed like at any moment those long legs could come up and wrap around him. Kami was his breathing coming fast? He hadn't felt this confused and tempted since he'd been in the academy. She was all pliable and soft and needy, and completely un-Nanao like at the moment. All he wanted to do was lay her back and make her forget all her worries for the rest of the dark morning hours.

He moved his hands rubbing soft circles up and down her back, working some of the kido spell into it at the same time, and she hummed in pleasure bringing her head up from his chest to nuzzle softly into the crook of his neck. He was almost sure that this time the brush of her lips was intentional. He let his hands stray closer to her sides, again grazing the edges of her breasts if only to test her reaction. She released a long hot breath that made her breasts graze along his hands more thoroughly and he swallowed hard at the quiet little noise that that action invoked. He moved his hands down again to rest on her hips and fought the overwhelming urge to grasp her harder and just grind her into him.

She slowly released the clutching hold she had on his uniform and traced along the bare skin of his chest coming to rest slightly inside of the material. His heartbeat kicked up another notch and he was sure she must feel it below her fingertips. Her hand started to trail lower down following the edge of the uniform's fabric, her fingers grazing tortuously over his flesh until she reached the obi sash tied around his waist. Her breath was hot on the bare skin of his throat, and her fingers moved over the knot tied in the sash tentatively. He was going to ravish her and take advantage of her feeling hurt and scared and lonely if he didn't get away from her that instant. He pulled back and she made an instinctive mewling sound and a reaching motion with her now free hand that nearly undid him all the same. If he was sure of nothing else, he was sure that he was never going to allow any other man to hear that noise coming out of her, except for him, ever again. Well, unless said man happened to walk past his quarters during an inopportune time, but he certainly wasn't going to let any other man be the source of her making that sound. She opened her eyes as she found him gone, and the soft hazy look in them quickly changed to embarrassment when she realized he'd pulled away.

"Nanao-chan," he said, but she quickly stood up using both hands to maneuver the haori to cover herself better and the yukata fabric fell back down to cover her legs once more. He sighed deciding that at the moment there was nothing to say that she wasn't going to deny and instead added, "You should get some sleep."

"Of course," she said nodding calmly though he could see the blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Look, I" he started, reaching to cup her cheek, but she pulled away from him quickly.

"I'm tired, sir," she said softly, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry I've been such a baby tonight. It just, I felt, I just wanted, no needed, human contact."

"Understandable," he said running a frustrated hand through his hair as the moment was entirely broken. He knew it was a good thing logically. That if he'd taken what she'd seemed to be offering there would have been no going back. He'd have had that one night, and in the morning she would have decided it was a horrible mistake and run off. She'd have given him her body in that moment, but not her heart, and as much as he wanted the former he needed the latter. Still, other parts of his anatomy were terribly upset with him right then. "I set up the futon for you."

She nodded stiffly and glanced at the door to the room. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, and he could see that it embarrassed her to do so.

"Of course," he answered getting up and opening the door for her. He waited outside for her to readjust her yukata and entered when she called out.

She was already curled into the futon with her back towards him and he so badly wanted to reach out and stroke her hair. Instead he sat down by the wall of the darkened room and listened to her breathing until not much later when it became deep and steady. Rising from the spot on the wall he moved over and tugged the covers a bit higher around her before kissing the crown of her head.

After that he moved out of the room quickly, already resigning himself to a very cold shower before he went to bad. Sometimes he really hated himself for being so sensitive. Any other man would have accepted her quickly. Her brother better be awake tomorrow and well on his way to healing. He had full plans to seduce her and he needed her to not be hurting when he did. Shunsui wanted her to wake up in the morning and still want to be there, not be able to blame it on some momentary lapse in judgment. He moved into his own room and smiled fondly at the cricket chirping in the corner. The one Nanao had gotten him all those years ago had of course died, but he'd kept a cricket in his room ever since. Surprising it actually had helped him sleep. Hopefully it'd do the same for her when he finally got her into his bed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked Shunsui's memories too :) Thank you for all the reviews, especially JenovaJuice97 who couldn't get the review button to work and went out of the way to PM me and review that way. I really appreciate all the effort!**

**Hopefully this chapter goes a ways in getting Nanao and Shunsui headed in the right direction ;)  
**


	40. Night Noises

Nanao woke up with a start hearing something heavy thump out in the hallway. It took her a moment to regain her senses and realize she was still in her Taicho's guest room. Straining her ears to listen for further noises she heard nothing, but that didn't make her anymore comfortable. Pulling herself out from the futon she groaned quietly at the weak watery feeling that invaded every part of her body and the warm hazy feeling in her head. She wondered vaguely how long she'd been asleep and made a mental note to finally go out and buy a clock, at least for the guest room of his house. She'd woken up on too many occasions completely unable to figure out what time it was.

Moving slowly, Nanao staggered to the door sliding it open quietly and stepping into the hallway. The wind kicked up outside and a tree branch tapped hard against one of the windows on her left. She'd have already fired off kido and blown the window out if it hadn't been for her wavering reiatsu levels. Nanao sighed and cursed herself for her jumpiness, while at the same time thankful for once for being injured. She really wouldn't have enjoyed explaining to Kyouraku that he was missing a wall because a tree branch had scared her. She listened again trying to make out any foreign noises, but heard none. Seriously, the whole thing was silly anyway. Tanaka was dead and his men taken care of. There was nothing lurking out in the dark.

All the same she started down the hall towards her Taicho's room. She'd just make sure he was fine and then go back to bed. Not that there was much she could do if he wasn't, she felt like she was about to fall over as it was.

She hesitated at his door flushing bright red all over again at the way she had acted earlier. She still wasn't sure what had come over her in those moments, but she'd known that his hands all over her had felt safe and warm and loving and she'd wanted more. It would have been easy to get caught up in all those sensations and forget about the last couple of weeks, forget that her brother might be dying in the 4th, forget that she felt no remorse for any of the horrible things she had done. That had surly been part of it, his absolute acceptance of her despite knowing all the dark secrets she'd kept hidden for years and the new sins she'd committed. Nanao had desperately wanted to thank him for that and at the same time make him prove that he really didn't care. How that had correlated in her mind with coming on to him she still wasn't sure. If asked about it later, she was going to blame in on the pain spell making her loopy, and being worried about her brother. Then again what kind of person tried to get laid while their brother was dying in the hospital from trying to save their life? Nanao shook her head and tried to push the self-disparaging thoughts away.

She'd made a mistake, another in a long line of them, and Kyouraku had obviously known that. It was he that pulled away after all. Which just went to show that his silly flirtations over the years had been just that, silly. He'd been trying to make her feel pretty and drive her crazy at the same time. He knew better than to actually take a girl like her to bed with him. She'd want the whole thing eventually, the faithfulness, the marriage, the kids, and the growing old together, and he wouldn't be able to give her that. She was sure she'd finally called his bluff when she did what she did. Kyouraku surely never thought she'd respond to him and want his touch, and look how fast he'd pulled away when she had. She sighed and contemplated going back to her room, but knew she'd never be able to sleep unless she at least checked.

Sliding the door open silently she slipped into the room and shut it behind her not wanting to wake him. She stood in the dark for a few moments and let her eyes adjust scanning the messy quarters. The Taicho haori that she'd returned lay haphazardly over a chair and piles of books and papers with sketches on them littered the floor along with the occasional empty sake bottle. Nanao frowned at the mess and wondered if the maid had still been coming while she'd been gone. It usually didn't get to this state of disarray, not that she was in his room that often. A cricket chirped at her from the corner, and she smiled softly over at the little bamboo cage he still kept at the end of his desk. Nothing foreign seemed to be in the room though, as Nanao glanced at the lump that was her sleeping Taicho. Good, everything was fine, she should go back to her room and lie back down. She already felt like the world was starting to spin. Maybe she'd just sit down for a few moments and then leave. After all, the first thump she'd heard hadn't really sounded like tree branches. She'd just stay here until she was sure.

Her Taicho's voice nearly made her yelp. "Are you just going to stand there all night?" he asked sleepily.

Of course the man who could sleep through the 11th's training fights woke up to her opening a damn door. "I heard a noise," she said honestly. "I wanted to make sure no one was in the house."

He sat up in the darkness and presumably stared at her though she couldn't see his eyes. "There's no one here Nanao-chan, at least no one with reiatsu."

"Like that means anything," she snorted, feeling stupid for not even thinking of scanning for reiatsu signatures even with her weakened power state. She probably could have done it, she'd just already gotten used to living without it.

"Tanaka's dead, you're safe," he said softly.

"I know," she replied biting her lip. "I was just checking." There was creak from the hallway and she jumped and spun towards the door a soft kido sputtering and then dying out on her hands.

"It's just the wind, Nanao-chan," her Taicho said, suddenly directly behind her and much too close.

"I guess I'm just jumpy," she said shaking her head and blinking a few times as the world wobbled. She took a staggering step forward and then regained her balance.

Her Taicho's hand came up quickly to her forehead and then pulled away. "We need to take you back to the 4th," he sighed. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly, but now that he said it she did kind of feel like she had a fever.

"Nanao," he said in that serious tone she immensely disliked.

"It's just a fever," she said sighing. "I don't want to go back to the 4th and if they know I had a fever they won't let me in to see onii-san if he wakes up for fear that it's something catching. I'll be fine in the morning. It's just from all the temperature changes and injuries. I just need to sleep."

Kyouraku made a disgruntled noise, but started ushering her towards the large futon. "Fine, but you're staying with me. I'm not putting you in the other room and wondering all night if you've died from the fever and I just don't know it. Plus if it gets any worse I'm taking you to the 4th."

"Ok," she said sleepily, yawning, and unwilling to fight, as he pulled the still warm covers back and let her scoot into his bed. Besides she wouldn't have to worry about him if she were already with him. He crawled in beside her and lay stiffly next to her. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother," she said after a stretch of awkward silence.

"You aren't a bother," he said finally, turning to her and wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Her heart skipped a beat and she chastised herself for her silly emotions. "I just want you to get better."

"Did Unohana Taicho say when exactly Mamoru should be waking up?" she asked quietly, trying to distract herself from his nearness.

"Sometime late afternoon at best," he said. "We'll go check on him later today if your fever is down."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," she said giving him an out.

"Of course I have to come," he said easily. "I have to convince him to like me, and what better time to do that then when he's half out of it on kido spells?"

Nanao laughed softly and nestled more firmly into his side all the while telling herself not to get used to it. "Good luck with that."

"You think I can't win him over?" he asked trying to sound more outraged than amused.

"He really doesn't like you," she said calmly.

"What did I ever do to him?" Kyouraku whined.

"I believe he thinks you're a lazy bum who is too busy whoring and drinking to look after his baby sister," she said smiling at the ludicrousness of that statement.

"I hope you at least tried to dissuade him of that notion," he said seriously, and she realized with surprise that the comment had hurt him.

"I slapped him when he said it," she told him frankly.

"That fight you two had," he started slowly. "That's what it was about?"

"It wasn't just about you," she said squirming uncomfortably. "He just thought I was taking too many risks by getting myself into the rumor mill and that you wouldn't be able to help me when Tanaka came. He was just worried about my safety."

"So you're saying the chances are slim of him suddenly realizing what a wonderful guy I am," he said trying to lighten the mood again.

"More like the chances don't exist," she said smiling. "I don't see why it matters. You don't need everyone to like you."

"But he's your brother and you respect him," Kyouraku said.

"Yes, but he obviously doesn't hold enough sway on my opinions to make me leave you so it's not like it matters," she said tiredly.

"But it would be awkward having all three of us together if he hates me," Kyouraku said again pushing the subject.

"I don't see why the three of us would ever need to spend time together," she replied closing her eyes.

Kyouraku only offered silence in response, but as she slipped off to sleep she could have sworn she heard him say, "I'm going to make him like me whether he wants to or not."

Nanao woke up several times after that mainly due to Kyouraku moving around. A few times it was just his hand on her forehead or a temperature kido scan, but she also remembered waking up groggily to him putting a cold wet towel on her forehead and occasionally changing it out. It was all slightly hazy as she slid in and out of consciousness, but it felt nice to be taken care of, and after he was done moving around he would always curl up against her again. In some foggy part of her brain she knew she probably shouldn't enjoy or allow that, but she felt too pathetic to argue about anything. Furthermore it felt wonderful to not be alone for the first time in a very long time.

When Nanao woke up for real, feeling immensely better, the sun seeping through the edge of the curtains had her estimating it to be sometime in the late afternoon. Her stomach growled and she glanced over at the man snoring beside her, his arm draped over her middle.

She attempted to slip out from under his arm, but the action simply made him pull her in tighter, her back pressed to his front. She stifled a laugh at that and wondered how he could wake up to an opening door, but not a woman struggling to get free. Then again if she remembered correctly he'd been up most of the previous hours making sure her fever broke. He also tended to have very selective attention span, and she wouldn't be surprised if that included being choosy with what things actually woke him up. A door opening could be a threat, but a warm body beside him could probably only be an opportunity.

"Sir," she said softly pressing the arm wrapped around her. "You have to wake up."

"Nu-uh," he muttered snuggling his face into her hair, and wrapping more firmly around her.

"We need to go to the 4th," she said more resolutely.

"Baby's not due for another month," he said sleepily molding himself to her and dragging his hand up to her belly. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Baby? What baby? What was he talking about? He must be extremely out of it to be dreaming about babies. "Kyouraku Taicho," she said a little more loudly.

It was at the word Taicho that he snorted awake. "Huh, what?" he asked looking around as he sat up. "Are you not feeling well again?" he inquired, focusing his eyes on her. "I thought the fever went down." He reached for her forehead and she caught his hand.

"I'm fine," she said giving him a weak smile. "You just wouldn't wake up. You were mumbling about a baby."

"Oh," he said, and she could have sworn she saw him blush which she'd never seen before in her life. Maybe she was still sick and was hallucinating. "I suppose you want to go to the 4th to see if your brother is up and around."

"That was the idea, sir," she said pressing herself up and wincing at the tired muscles. "Urgh, am I ever going to feel well again?"

"Come on," he said grinning and helping her to her feet, "Let's get you some breakfast and if you need more pain killer kido I can do that too."

It was her turn to look away and hide her blush thinking again about last night. What had possessed her to grab on to him like that? "I'm sure I'm ok, sir," she said lightly, moving towards the door. "I'm going to have to run home to change though."

"I'll come with you," he said yawning. "After all, I'm the one with the key."  
"Speaking of, you are paying to change that lock again," she commanded sternly by the door.

"I feel much more comfortable being able to get to Nanao-chan at all hours of the night," he said grinning at her. "Don't worry, I had a key made for you too."

"You're absolutely delusional," she said stepping into the hallway. "I'm not letting you keep that key." Although she supposed she could allow it, now that he'd proven he wasn't interested and wouldn't be using it. It was really more that she didn't want him walking in in the middle of the night dead drunk spouting some sort of new lewd poetry he'd created or trying to introduce her to the new tramp on his arm.

"You're right, it is silly," he said surprising her. "You should just move in here instead. That way we'd both only have to keep track of one house key, not two."

"We do only have to keep track of one key each, our own," she said rolling her eyes.

"But Nanao-chan," he whined. "I sleep so much better when you're here."

"You barely slept at all," she pointed out glancing at him.

"That was just because Nanao-chan was sick," he said earnestly. "You won't always be sick, and then I'll sleep much better with you at my side. Those crickets don't live very long you know. It'd be a much better solution to have Nanao-chan instead."

"As I said, delusional," she said harshly, rummaging around his kitchen slowly. She wondered briefly why his flirting was painful this morning and realized that it was probably because once and for all she knew there was nothing behind it. She shut a cabinet door a little too forcefully and winced at the sound.

"What are you doing?" he asked a moment later.

"Finding something to make for breakfast," she said simply, shifting through another cabinet. If anything the place had gotten even more barren in the time she'd been gone. He really did need a babysitter. "Do you have anything here that isn't alcohol?"

"Haven't had time to pick up food in a while," he admitted guiltily rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled sheepishly and added, "Besides sick people should not be making breakfast."

"It's not like you can make it," she said pointedly, sitting down and stopping her search all the same as a small dizzy spell passed over her. Ok, so not altogether better yet.

"Come on, we'll buy some food on the way to the 4th," Kyouraku said moving towards her side. "Unless you need to lie down again. Retsu-san still hasn't sent us a hell butterfly, so he probably isn't conscious yet."

"I'm fine," she said brushing his hand away before it could make contact with her forehead.

"Nanao," he said, and she heard that parental warning in it that she'd heard a million times in the field. She sighed, but stood still as he reached to her forehead and then to top it off kido scanned her to make sure of her actual temperature.

"Satisfied?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"At least in that sense, yes," he replied grinning at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now?"

"Yare, yare, so grumpy in the morning," he said easily.

"Technically sir, it's the late afternoon." A hell butterfly floated in at that moment, and Nanao shot out her hand to let it land. The message was a simple one, that Mamoru seemed to be stirring and if she liked she could start making her way over now.

"Good news?" Kyouraku asked watching her.

"They think he's waking up," she said spinning on him. "You have to move fast and stick to the roof tops."

"What?" he asked with a comically confused look on his face.

"I doubt my reiatsu is going to hold out for me to shunpo all the way there," she said making a stern face that dared him to crack jokes, "So you're going to have to carry me, but you are moving fast and sticking to the roof tops. The less people that have to see it the better."

"Aw, sweet delicate Nanao-chan, you don't have to make up excuses to get into your loving Taicho's arms," he teased moving towards her and easily sweeping her up in a princess hold. "Ask and it's yours."

Nanao arched uncomfortably away from his arms and reached to pull herself up on to his chest by wrapping her arms around his neck. It placed her in an almost seated position and his arm much lower on her back further away from the more sore areas.

"Are you alright?' he asked anxiously looking like he wanted to set her back down.

"I'm ok, you aren't hurting me," she said getting a better hold around his neck and noticing the exaggerated worry in his eyes. He couldn't still be feeling guilty about the litte reiatsu slip when she had the collar on could he? "You'd never hurt me on purpose, we both know that," she added lightly.

"Hang on," he directed not looking very convinced that she wasn't in pain. Which was fair enough because she was, but it wasn't enough to let him touch her all over again with the pain killer spell and hope she could control herself.

Kyouraku did just as she asked, moving fast and sticking to the roofs when they left. That didn't mean they weren't seen. The rooftops were always busy with traffic just less so than the streets. At one point Yachiru saw them and paced them for a few rooftops, being her annoying bubbly pink self.

"Hey, Pink man, Glasses," she said cheerily and then frowned. "Glasses, where are your glasses?"

"I don't really need them," Nanao said with a sigh, not entirely up for dealing with the exuberant child.

"Then why'd you wear them?"

"Just because," Nanao said not wanting to explain making slight changes to her appearance hoping to throw people off and also keep them at a safer distance. Besides she'd grown to like the glasses quite a bit as they made her look older which was often necessary.

"But now I have to call you something else," Yachiru said looking displeased. "How about Pink man's lady?"

"Absolutely not," she said as her Taicho snorted in laughter. "I am not his lady."

"Then why's he carrying you?" the little girl asked bouncing to the next rooftop with them.

"You think I'm enjoying this?" Nanao demanded glaring down at the little girl, although it wasn't like that had ever had any effect.

"Yes," Yachiru said simply. Kyouraku laughed again and she released an arm from his neck to elbow him in the chest.

"Ow, Nanao-chan, abusive," he chastised still grinning.

"Guess what?" Yachiru exclaimed happily completely ignoring their interaction and obviously bored with the subject.

"What?" Nanao asked in exasperation. She'd learned long ago it was better to just go along with Yachiru's conversation because at least it got it over with faster.

"The SWA came up with a new project while you were away," Yachiru exclaimed.

"Oh kami," Nanao said worriedly. "I don't think I even want to know."

"We're going to make Christmas cards to sell as a fundraiser," Yachiru supplied anyway.

"Surprisingly, that doesn't sound so bad," Nanao said honestly pleased.

"Yeah, we had to start early so we can sell them early so people have time to send them out. Big Boobies is going to make the drawings and then she is going to get Tattoo face to print them for us, and we're going to sell them," Yachiru said smiling.

Nanao had seen Matsumoto's "drawings" before. They were as pornographic as Kyouraku's were, but at least Kyouraku had the defense that he was a good artist. The erotica he drew generally turned out looking more like art when he was actually trying. Matsumoto's, on the other hand, were always just raunchy sketches.

"She said there'd be a really funny one with a reindeer and a female elf that would sell really well," Yachiru bubbled. "I'm going to buy candy until spring." Then the pink haired menace shot off in another direction, presumably to torture someone else.

"This is not good," Nanao groaned unconsciously leaning her head against Kyouraku's shoulder.

"I don't know," Kyouraku said. "Usually Yachiru-chan's nicknames aren't that bad."

"Not the nicknames," Nanao said jerking her head back up and looking at him in shock. "Did you not just hear what the SWA is doing?"

"Yes," he said calmly, but smiling all the while. "I think it's a wonderful idea. I think I'll buy that reindeer card for my entire family."

"You are not allowed to send your family pornographic holiday greetings," Nanao said harshly and would have crossed her arms over her chest if she didn't need them to hang on to his neck.

"It'd be a nice little surprise," he said winking at her.

"If you do that, you are absolutely not signing my name to them," she said turning her head away from him.

"Aw, but I've sent out Christmas cards from lovely Nanao-chan and myself for years now," he pouted.

"Yes, and you've done it without my consent every year," she said starting up a well-worn argument between the two of them.

"It's more practical to just send it from both of us," he said smiling. "Aren't you always the one going on about efficiency?"

"I always end up sending out my own, less ridiculous, cards anyway," Nanao said firmly. "Besides it's not like it saves that much time. I don't even have that many people to send them to. You're the one with the huge list."

"Fine, be that way. We'll just do it the same as we have every other year and send two cards. One from both of us and one from you alone," he said simply. "Except we will have to add your brother to the joint list and that nice Yakuza fellow with the family we helped."

"You are not sending my friends and family porn," she said glaring at him. "Especially not with my name signed to it."

"I'm sure there will be one non-pornographic one," he said brushing her concerns aside.

"It's Matsumoto," she replied raising an eyebrow.

"Right, well we can go out shopping and get them special unique cards," he said. "We could take a trip to the living world together."

"Urgh why don't you just send cards to your family, from you, and I'll send cards to mine, from me," Nanao said in frustration.

"Because," Kyouraku said suddenly serious, "You are my family, and that makes whatever is mine yours and vice versa. I want to send greetings to all the people who are important in both our lives."

A moment of silence occurred after that. Nanao wasn't quite sure what to say, as this was a new piece of the old argument, but then again Nanao supposed she'd never had family of her own in the past to spend time fighting about how to separate two families out. Even if he didn't love her in return at least it was something. If nothing else, he considered her integral enough in his life to consider her family, and not the blood relation kind, but the kind he chose, like Ukitake. It was an honor in its own way.

"Fine, we'll send them together, but we're still not sending porn," she said after a moment and resolutely kept her gaze away from him.

"Whatever my Nanao-chan wants," he replied and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Although the funds do go to a good cause."

Nanao just rolled her eyes. "I hardly think Yachiru needs any more money for candy."

"Are you finally admitting that all the SWA really is is a front for all you women to meet and gossip about us men?" he asked poking at yet another age old argument. Kyouraku was convinced that they were doing "sexy girly bonding things" as he put it, in SWA meetings instead of thinking of ways to further women's standing and careers within the Gotei 13. Nanao was never amused by his wild accusations. Perhaps they really had spent too much time together over the years. They already fought like an old married couple.

"Absolutely not," she said coldly. "I'm admitting that Yachiru does occasionally take funds off the top of otherwise valid projects, and that's it."

"Come on, I know you compare breast sizes. Rangiku-chan told me," he said grinning.

"Only Matsumoto does that," Nanao said glaring at him. "And she does that whether she's in an SWA meeting or not."

"That is true," he admitted. "I will never forget the time she grabbed Bayakua's cousin's breasts, congratulated her on growing a nice pair, and then told her she needed to lighten up when the woman got in a huff. I contemplated taking her with me to my family events after that."

"I'm sure they would have loved that," Nanao said rolling her eyes.

"It'd have been fun," Kyouraku agreed.

"Fabulous, drag her along next time instead of me," Nanao said squirming impatiently in his arms. Shouldn't they be to the 4th by now? If she was honest with herself, even if she didn't enjoy the times spent with his family and was pretty sure his father hated her, she'd always been sort of pleased that she was the one he wanted with him.

"It would be funny, but in the end without you there I think I'd end up killing myself by way of alcohol poisoning," he said shaking his head, and seeming to read her thoughts. "Besides I think you piss my father and brother off enough for my entertainment all by yourself."

"Great," she said sarcastically, although she was secretly a little satisfied. It was at that moment that they arrived in front of the 4th. Quite a few members of the division were milling around outside and Nanao quickly struggled out of his arms even as he laughed and made it difficult for her to do so. She shot him a glare and made sure to step on his foot when she finally got down on the ground.

"Mean, Nanao-chan," he yelled as she started into the 4th. She shot him a look over her shoulder, which was her equivalent to sticking out her tongue, and let the 4th's door shut before he could slip through.

"Rude!" he yelled as he opened the door and followed her in, making quite a few heads turn. The second people identified them as the couple doing the arguing they went back about their business. People had stopped paying attention to their bickering years ago.

"Ah, Ise-san you've arrived," Unohana said looking up from where she'd been studying a chart down the hall. "I was just about to send you another butterfly informing you that your brother has regained consciousness."

"Does that mean he's going to be alright?" Nanao asked anxiously, dimly registering her Taicho coming to stand behind her.

"As it is currently, it would appear so," Unohana said with her gentle smile. "Unless things take a dramatic and sudden turn for the worse you're brother should be out of her shortly, just as soon as we can completely clear the poison from his system. There shouldn't be any lasting damage, besides some bouts of weakness during the recovery. Speaking of, how are your injuries?"

"They're fine," Nanao said quickly pressing an elbow into Kyouraku's stomach when she sensed him wanting to mention her fever. "May I see him now?"

Unohana watched the exchange benevolently and then nodded her head. "Second door down that hall on your right."

"Thank you, Unohana Taicho," Nanao said with a formal bow. Then she bolted down the hall surprising quite a few of its occupants. She was sure there would be gossip about the stoic Ise Nanao running down the 4th's corridors grinning like a lunatic, but she couldn't help it. Her brother was going to be ok. She threw the door open and her brother glanced at the door wearily, obviously expecting more healers.

"Nao-chan" he said softly as recognition filled his eyes.

"Nii-san," she replied respectfully entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed by a poison sword," he said cracking a half smile.

Nanao laughed and pounced on him, basically climbing into the bed at his side to wrap her arms around him in a hug. He returned it tightly and she didn't even mind when her recovering injuries protested it. After a minute of silence and clinging to one another like the world was going to end, he said softly, "I am going to need to breathe sometime soon."

"If you couldn't breathe you wouldn't be able to talk," she stated logically snuggling into him closer and happy to hear his steady heart beat under her ear.

"You're such a baby," he said with a sigh.

"Your fault for babying me," she replied contentedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally.

"I'm not the one that got stabbed," she answered easily. "I'm completely fine."

"Tanaka didn't do anything to you?"

"Not a thing," she lied. "He just planned on selling me."

"We were coming to get you," he explained simply. "Then all of a sudden our informant comes running in saying you'd broken out and were currently swimming towards the Seireitei. What on earth possessed you to do that?"

Nanao blushed and corrected a wrinkle in his blanket before answering. "He was going after Kyouraku. I had to warn them."

"Ah," was all her brother said before changing the subject. "They confirmed that Tanaka's dead?"

"Yes," Nanao said seriously. "He's finally gone."

"You do realize that means you don't have to stay here anymore?" he asked trying to keep his tone light. The question startled her, as she really hadn't thought about it. Whether Tanaka was living or not, she still hadn't graduated the academy, not that it wouldn't be easy to do, but she'd never stopped to wonder if she wanted to or not. She was saved from answering though, by Kyouraku and Unohana entering the room.

"Since you're here, Ise-san I'd like to take another look at your injuries," Unohana said calmly.

"What injuries?" Mamoru asked suspiciously.

"A few tiny scraps and bruises," Nanao said waving him off as she sat up on the edge of his bed.

"Nanao," he started in a threatening voice, "Why does she want a second look if it's nothing?"

"Probably because someone can't keep a secret," she said glaring over at Kyouraku.

"What can I say? She beat it out of me, Nanao-chan," he admitted looking sheepish, though she knew it wasn't sincere in the least.

"Ise-san, I'd like to take a second look and make sure the fever won't return," Unohana said pleasantly. "Kyouraku-san really should have brought you back last night."

"It was cold," Kyouraku defended, "and besides I took good care of her."

"Go with the healer," her brother said from behind her.

"You can't make me," she said rolling her eyes at the command.

"If you don't go get checked out right now, I'm dragging myself out of this bed and refusing any further medical attention," he threatened.

"Fine," Nanao agreed, "but I'd like you all to acknowledge that I'm going under protest and think all of this concern is smothering and silly."

"Duly noted," Kyouraku said.

"And quickly ignored," her brother added grinning at her. "Go!"

"I'm going," she said annoyed. She stood up, but whirled around again trapping Mamoru in another hug, which he easily reciprocated, before she pulled away and gave him a grin as she followed the healer out of the room, unwittingly leaving Kyouraku and Mamoru alone together.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to break this chapter into 2 chapters, but then I was too lazy to actually do so. I'm currently getting a writers' block on how to transition into the end I have in mind so give me reviews and encourage me to finish this thing. (Not that I won't finish it somehow through my own determination, but reviews sure make the process more fun and spark inspiration!) As for a sequel… well, I bet Shunsui's got some skeletons in his closet too :) Maybe I can find one that is interesting enough to make a story of.**


	41. Man Talk

"Do you need something?" Egami asked a few minutes after his sister's departure and Shunsui remaining in the doorway.

"Nothing in particular, no," Shunsui said with a shrug, but then moved further into the room and plopped down in the chair next to the bed.

"Any reason you're staying here then?" Egami asked raising an eyebrow at him. Shunsui was struck by how similar the look was to the one Nanao gave him often, and wasn't entirely capable of restraining the smile that thought elicited.

"Thought I could stay and chat," Shunsui said easily, seeing Egami's frown grow heavier at his smiling expression. "I don't know, get to know you better. Find out your likes and dislikes, dreams and aspirations."

"Are you hitting on me?" Egami asked coldly, again sounding much like his sister. "I've heard you've gone both ways in the past, but I can assure you, you aren't up to my sister's standards and you certainly would not be up to mine if I did swing in that direction. You are utterly wasting your time."

"You don't even know me," Shunsui said calmly not getting offended in the least.

"No," Egami said settling back more comfortably on his pillows as he realized Kyouraku wasn't going anywhere. "You may not know me, but I definitely know you. I frequented quite a few of the bars you were fond of over the years. It was a sure fire way to check in on my sister as she would inevitably come to drag your slovenly ass home. While I was just a random man you took no note of, I was quite aware of who you were."

"Very stalkerish of you," Shunsui said simply before switching into a stage whisper. "Are you sure you aren't the one with the crush on me?"

"I went for my sister, not you," Egami defended hotly. Just as easily riled up as Nanao, Kyouraku assessed. Thinking back he quickly realized this was the longest conversation he'd had with Egami other then the cryptic discussion before Tanaka had appeared. "Trust me, you don't know how many times I wanted to physically take her out of your groping hands, but she looked so pissed off most nights I figured you were getting your due punishment. If I'd known how much she tolerated out of you, I'd have come up with a better solution years ago."

"Your sister has been happy in the 8th, we're her family, her home," Shunsui said lightly already knowing the argument it would set off.

"I'm her family, not you," Egami spat angrily.

"So that's the problem then?" Shunsui asked, cocking his head to the side. "Worried she'll choose the Gotei 13 over you?"

"Not in the least," Egami replied shaking his head. "She knows who her family is. The fact that she's grown an unfortunate attachment to you is merely because I couldn't be present in her life. I have no doubts about that. Had I asked for her to be placed in the 13th she'd have had an equally strong connection to Ukitake. I wouldn't think I was special if I were you, simply because Nanao has been lonely."

"Cruelty won't drive me off," Shunsui responded serenely. "If simple words of discouragement could dissuade me, Nanao-chan would have gotten rid of me years ago."

"Perhaps you should actually start listening to her when she speaks then," Egami said harshly.

"Did you know that both you and your sister clench your jaws just a bit when you are being mean because you feel like you must?" Shunsui asked leaning forward in the chair inquisitively. "I know why Nanao-chan does it. She has always worried quite a bit about propriety and rules, and then she has always apparently been trying to keep me safely away from this mess, but why do you do it? I hardly think you care to protect me."

Egami sighed and glanced up to the ceiling before returning his gaze to the man sitting next to him. He'd halfway hoped Kyouraku was actually as much of a moron as he liked to outwardly portray himself as. Although, he probably should have known better given his sister's admitted interest in the man. Nanao put up with many things, but she wouldn't invest all of her time in a fool even if she did find him attractive. Beyond that, he'd witnessed Kyouraku diffuse a few volatile situations at bars with blithe indifference and charisma. What other people wrote off as natural people skills, Egami had a feeling were more in line with a sharp mind and a talent for reading those around him. Despite what Egami would have liked to believe the man wearing that ridiculous pink haori wasn't a complete invalid.

"Kyouraku, I'm sure you're a good man," he admitted finally, not bothering to keep the irritation out of his tone. "My sister wouldn't have stuck by your side if not. I'm sure despite all your obvious faults, you do have a few redeeming factors. I've seen you sober and I've seen you drunk and you always treat people with kindness and understanding. Despite all this, I do not believe you are a good man for my sister. She's had enough. She deserves some peace, and the chance to find love, get married, and pop out oodles of children if that is what she wants. Or if that's not what she desires, then she deserves to advance in the Gotei 13, or wherever she may be, in her own right, not spend the rest of her days babysitting an overgrown child. You've proven time and time again you aren't the man to shoulder that responsibility, yet even showing this you've been unable to let her go to find someone who can. I truly believe that as long as she stays with you, good man or not, she'll never achieve even half of what she deserves. If you cared about my sister in the slightest, you'd want what's best for her and you'd let her go, as she is obviously unable to let you go."

Shunsui let the silence drag as he mulled over Egami's words, not that he was contemplating agreeing with him, but he did at least want to know where the man was coming from. "I can't let her go. I don't want to. If anything I want to wrap her up tighter and make sure she's with me forever. I want her to get everything she deserves, and while I admit that I'm nowhere near what she ought to have, I do think I'm the best fit for her as there isn't a man in the world good enough for Nanao-chan. All I know is that I love your sister and I don't plan on being turned away by anyone other than her. That being said, I would appreciate your approval or at the very least your tolerance."

"Is that what this is then?" Egami asked with a sour half smile. "Are you declaring your intentions to her family?"

"I suppose I am," Shunsui said leaning back again.

"I don't approve," Egami replied tiredly.

"I didn't figure you would, but at least you know, and I fully intend on winning you over," Shunsui said with a grin.

"What does it matter if I like you?" Egami asked glancing out the window. "My sister does what she likes either way."

"We both know that's not true," Shunsui said bowing his head a bit and letting his hat cover the watchful look he was giving Egami. "She may stay at my side, regardless of what you think, because she respects me and cares for me. She can do that easily by saying you just haven't gotten to know me and blaming it on her duty to the Gotei 13, but loving me in return, marrying me, she won't do that without your consent. She loves and respects you too, and she's not going to be with someone you hate. The cost is too high, and we both know that. She just got you back, I hardly think she'll sacrifice you for an emotion she hardly trusts anyway."

"I wouldn't do anything that would make my sister unhappy, unless it was good for her," Egami stated honestly. "I think being away from you may be good for her, so I don't see what you expect to get out of this conversation. Besides it's a moot point if she doesn't even have those kind of feelings for you."

"Give me a chance," Shunsui said quietly.

"Give me a reason to give you a chance," Egami returned. Shunsui simply nodded, slumping further back into the chair. It was obvious they were at a stalemate in this particular subject. A few moments of silence passed before Egami sighed and spoke again. "Was she badly injured? She'll never tell me the truth."

"She'll be alright," Shunsui said feeling sympathy for the man as he saw a look he'd worn many times in concern for Nanao flash across Egami's face. "Tanaka had some of his men whip her with a kido chain which seemed to be the worst of her injuries. Then a broken rib or two from the jump into a river, and then a multitude of cuts and bruises along with a rather deep gash along the bottom of her foot. The fukutaicho here saw to her healing and prescribed a pain spell. When I got her home last night she developed a fever, but it seems to have passed this morning. Also her reiatsu has wavering levels, but Retsu-san thinks that should even out in a few days. Overall she'll make a full recovery eventually."

"Thank you," Egami said begrudgingly, and also somewhat surprised at the attention the lazy bastard had paid to his sister's condition.

"Anytime," Shunsui said smiling. Silence descended once more on the room and Egami looked like he was fighting off sleep. "I'd never not come for her," Shunsui declared finally. It'd been bothering him since Nanao had told him what Egami said, and he felt it had to be stated.

"Huh?" Egami asked blinking at him sleepily. The siblings even looked similar when tired. Shunsui slightly wondered how it was that he couldn't tell they were related before. It'd have saved him a whole lot of jealousy and heartache if he had been as observant as he usually was. Situations pertaining to Nanao had the unique ability to mess with his otherwise perceptive mind.

"No matter what kind of trouble she was in," Shunsui clarified. "I'd always come for her. I'd rip Soul Society and the living world apart to reach her if necessary. Given by the time I got there she probably would have saved herself," he finished with a snort.

"She told you what I said," Egami observed shrewdly.

"Not many things offend me," Shunsui replied shrugging. "A lot of them are true, and a lot of them are misinformed or said in anger, but I've got to say someone accusing me of not being there for Nanao-chan whenever she needs me just rubbed me the wrong way."

"Being there for someone isn't limited to the grand gestures, Kyouraku," Egami said shaking his head. "It's in the small things too, like making sure someone doesn't work themselves to sickness by doing two people's share of the paperwork. It's all well and good to force her on vacation when she's done, but what does she come back to but more paperwork? You can't even take care of the simple things in her life."

"So I don't like paperwork," Shunsui said with a shrug. He fully believed she should do less of it too. The division would keep running with or without it, just maybe not as efficiently.

"If she comes back to the 8th, right now what does she have to look forward to?" Egami asked. "Exactly how much paperwork and division tasks have you done while she was gone?"

Shunsui shifted uncomfortably in his chair and suddenly felt like he was in the room with his father. "So I didn't get much paperwork done," he admitted. "I thought finding Nanao-chan was more important."

"So now that she's safe, you plan on doing it?" Egami asked lifting an eyebrow at him. Shunsui was silent a second too long, wondering if it'd be believable if he lied. "You don't want a wife you want a servant."

"That is absolutely not true," Shunsui said getting cross. He didn't want anything to do with his noble roots, and he most certainly was not like the men Tanaka had catered to. "If Nanao-chan never comes back to the 8th I wouldn't care," he started, about to say, all that matters is that she's in my life, but was cut off before he could.

"Wonderful to know," Nanao said from the doorway without emotion. "Do you mind? I'd like some time with my brother."

"Nanao-chan," he said, his eyes going wide.

"I'm sure you have better things to be doing Kyouraku Taicho," she said not looking at him.

Kyouraku stood up and crossed the room in two quick steps placing a hand on her cheek and forcing her to face him. The hurt in her eyes nearly made him get down and grovel. "You walked in at the wrong time. I meant that I didn't want you around just to do paperwork. If you'd have let me finish I'd have said I don't care if you come back to the 8th as long as you don't leave me." He searched her eyes desperately trying to make her see that he was telling the truth.

"I got him upset," Egami admitted from behind them with a sigh, "said he treated you like a slave." At that moment, Shunsui could have kissed Egami for the relief he saw pass through Nanao's eyes.

"He doesn't treat me like a slave," she said quietly, pulling her face away from his hand.

"What'd the healer say?" her brother asked changing the subject.

"She said I was doing fine, but should go home and rest."

"Then that's what you should do," Egami said comfortingly. "Off with you."

"I want to stay with you," she said shaking her head.

"I'm going to fall asleep shortly," he replied giving her a weak smile. "Go home and come visit me tomorrow."

"Fine," she said, "but only if you promise not to have a relapse and keel over while I'm gone."

"Promise," he said grinning. She gave him one last hug and swept out of the room, not glancing at Shunsui.

When she was out of earshot he asked, "Why'd you help me?"

"Two reasons," Egami said rolling over and turning his back to Shunsui. "The first of which is I'm not a liar, and the second of which is I'd do just about anything to keep that kind of pain off of my sister's face. I love her more than I dislike you."

"Thank you all the same," Shunsui said. "I'm going to make sure she gets home alright."

Egami didn't answer and Shunsui finally left the room feeling drained. It looked like Nanao's brother was going to be just as hard to convince as she was. He started moving towards the exit and wondered if Nanao was trying to shunpo or if she was just going to walk the slow way home. Either way he'd catch up quickly. Maybe if he could convince her that what he'd been saying was true, she'd let him take a nap with her. He was quickly getting used to having her sleeping at his side. With that in mind he picked up his pace towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, but I've been turning out decent length chapters lately so I don't feel too bad, also I haven't written a thing since my last post so it's a good thing I'm ahead of where I'm posting or there'd really be a delay :( Stupid writer's block. Haha I shouldn't have mentioned a sequel because now I'm already on to thinking about it and plotting it out and my brain won't finish this one.**

**Also I'm super glad it seems like everyone is pleased Mamoru lived. When I first started writing him I was like all I want to do is have an OC that isn't totally hateable, and if he turns out to be Mary Sueish in the least then I need to kill him off. I'm glad he's alright and just as fallible as the rest of them. Veronica, I'm really glad you like the interaction between brother and sister. I'm in full agreement that most siblings aren't standoffish and cold, at least not in my experience.**

**Oh and darkchocol8807 (and everyone else) feel free to send me reviews without signing in if that's more comfortable for you. I don't mind at all as long as I get to hear from all my lovely readers!  
**


	42. Proposals

Well, that had hurt rather more than expected. Nanao stopped and leaned against the outside of the 4th trying to gather herself. It wasn't that she didn't believe Kyouraku's explanation, she did, it was just a shock that hearing him say he didn't care if she came back to him had been even more painful than she'd ever imagined, and she'd imagined it often to keep her professionalism in place. Maybe her brother was right, maybe staying in the Seireitei wasn't the best idea. She couldn't imagine having that feeling ever again.

"Nanao-chan?" She jumped at the sound of her name and glanced to her left to see a concerned Kyouraku coming out of the 4th's doors. He frowned at her as he moved towards her and said, "Are you feeling unwell again?" His hand came up for her forehead, and she let her instincts help her dodge it.

"I'm ok," she said glancing up at the sky.

"You don't believe me then," he observed frowning further. "Nanao, how long have you been with me? How could you ever think I wouldn't want you in the 8th?"

She held up a hand to cut him off and finally looked at him. "I believe you. My brother tends to get that reaction on this particular subject. I'm also fine. I was just waiting for you. I figured you'd just chase me home anyway, so I might as well save you the trouble," she lied.

Kyouraku grinned at that and moved to put his arm over her shoulders. "Shall we then?"

She dodged the reaching arm again and rolled her eyes at him. "You will walk with, at the very least, a one foot separation from me."

"Aw, but Nanao-chan, I much preferred our method of arrival," he said grinning as she started moving at a quick pace. "Come on, I'll carry you home, and then we can shut all the curtains and curl up together and sleep until tomorrow."

"I'm going to my home," Nanao said curtly, "and then you may do whatever you like."

"Whatever I like?" he asked grinning at her lewdly.

"By yourself!" she clarified.

"But I do it so often by myself," he groaned.

"Sir!" she said sharply. "I really don't need to know about your sexual habits."

"I meant taking a nap," he said smiling a Cheshire grin. "Nanao-chan is thinking dirty thoughts again. What did you think we were going to do when we got back to your house? You just tell me what you'd like, and I'd be more than happy to comply."

"I am severely regretting waiting for you," she said glaring at him.

"No you aren't," he said with an easy smile.

"Yes, I am," she replied picking up her pace and ignoring the other shinigami on the street sending little knowing looks their way.

"You're only slightly regretting it," he stated simply. "You won't severely regret it until I do this." That said he burst into the most lewd drinking song he could think of often replacing the female names within the song with those of high level shinigami, both male and female. If nothing else he was an equal opportunist. He was also right, she had been only slightly regretting it, now turning a spectacular shade of pink as he followed behind her, she did severely regret it.

Turning a corner on to a relatively abandoned street, she whipped around and shoved him hard into the side of the building. Given their difference in body weights, this mainly consisted of using the element of surprise to throw him off balance rather then having any real ability to physically push him. It at least had the desired effect of stopping that ridiculous song.

"Nanao-chan, in public?" he asked wide eyed and glancing around dramatically to see if anyone was near them.

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met," she said hotly. "Go to the 8th. I'm sure you have work to do. I can get home fine from here." She started to release him and move away but his arms swiftly came up and pulled her closer gently. He was obviously still conscious of her healing injuries and she was secretly thankful for it.

"You seemed so tense," he said softly. "I just wanted to make Nanao-chan smile."

"When have those songs ever made me smile?" she asked glaring at him.

"Whenever I'm singing them near someone else and you don't think I'm looking your way," he said grinning wider.

"I do not," she defended.

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

Her stomach's growling interrupted the pointless fight and Kyouraku raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like somebody needs breakfast."

"Someone is more than capable of finding it alone," she said pushing at his chest.

"Oh come on," Kyouraku wheedled. "Do you even have money on you? It's not like any of the food that was left in your home is going to be any good now. Let me buy you breakfast."

"It's closer to dinner, sir," she answered just to be stubborn.

"Fine, let me buy you some food for whichever meal you like," he said rolling his eyes and still not releasing her.

She'd have argued more, but she really was hungry. "No more singing?"

"No more singing," he agreed.

"There's a good restaurant around the corner," she replied, bracing herself on his chest to levy herself out of his arms. He seemed to let go reluctantly and she left her hands on his chest maybe a moment longer than was altogether necessary. It was a short walk to the restaurant and Nanao put her detached expression on when entering, knowing that without fail a few of the women in there would know her Taicho and start gossiping the moment they walked in. She was right, of course, and a small group of women eating and drinking in the corner started eyeing the two of them as they were seated. Nanao sighed. She definitely hadn't missed this aspect of her life while being on the run.

"Something the matter, Nanao-chan?" he asked glancing up from his menu.

"Not more so than usual," she said truthfully, picking up the menu that had been placed in front of her. There was something to be said for just being another woman while in the company of her brother and his friends. She didn't have to be the strict rule abiding perfect fukutaicho she'd forced herself to be, and she also didn't have people thinking her love life was fair game to talk about just because Kyouraku shared his so openly. Plus, none of the people she'd met from the Higurashi family thought she had her position from getting under Kyouraku. They'd respected her in her own right without having to prove herself every moment of every day. She hadn't heard one whisper in a month about how she must be good on her knees. Glancing at the table of women in the corner she could probably guess that her streak was broken as they all glanced at the two of them and started giggling again. It had been nice to be able to go somewhere other than the 8th, and still not feel like she was being scrutinized all the time.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyouraku asked having long set aside his menu and taken up staring at her, which she had completely missed, further proving she did indeed have something on her mind.

"My brother wants me to leave the Gotei 13." She said it before she could think about it and glanced at him in trepidation after it left her mouth.

He was silent for a moment watching her, and she dropped her head and pretended to be scanning the menu. "Do you want to leave?" he asked finally.

"I love it here," she said, which wasn't a lie.

"But you also love being with him and like the Higurashi family," Kyouraku finished.

She sighed and set the menu down. She'd been hoping he was just going to let it go. "You need me here, don't you?" she asked trying to joke it away. "Who'll catch up on all the stacks of paperwork I'm sure you haven't even looked at yet?"

"Nanao-chan, you should go if you want to go," he said seriously. It made her breath hitch and she wondered why he had bothered to lie earlier about wanting her around if he was just going to rescind the statement a half hour later. He saw the look on her face and kept talking. "It isn't that I don't want you here, but if you're happier there then you should go. Don't stay because you think you have a responsibility to my paperwork. That's not what I want from you."

"Then what use could you possibly have of me?" she asked trying to make it sound lighter than the question actually was. She picked up her water glass and began toying with it to distract herself.

"What a stupid question," he said smiling. "First and foremost I want to keep you as a friend, someone I trust and admire and who always makes me try a little harder than I otherwise would. Beyond that I want you as a lover and eventually, or as soon as you'd say yes, as my wife."

Nanao nearly dropped the glass she was holding. Obviously he'd said things like this and proposed to her often enough before, but never so simply and never like he was stating a fact. These declarations always came with extravagant demonstrations and poetry and song, never something that was stated over the table while waiting to place their orders. When she finally got enough wits about her to find her voice again, all she could get out was, "What?"

He sighed and cocked his head at her. "Exactly what I said Nanao-chan. I love you being my fukutaicho, but what I love more is simply you. Join the Higurashi family if you like. I'd quite enjoy going to noble parties and introducing my yakuza wife. I don't care who you go to work for as long as you come home to me."

"And what if I don't want to come home to you?" she asked softly.

"Then you should make that clear right now," he replied equally as quietly.

"Haven't I made it clear over the years?" she asked glancing down at her hands.

"No," he said honestly. "But to be fair I suppose I haven't made it clear that I was one hundred percent serious about having a relationship with you beyond that of a platonic one. Jyuu chastised me often for making it appear too much like a joke, but at the time I didn't want to hurry you or frighten you off."

"And now you don't care if you do either?"

"Now I've lost you once and realized that I'm done wasting time," he said firmly. "I love you, and I want you, and I'm not going to risk losing another decade because neither of us would say it out loud."

"You turned me away," she said blushing a bright red.

It was his turn to be confused. "What?"

"Last night," she clarified hating that he was making her say it. "Don't pretend you didn't know that I would have…" She trialed off after that comment and fidgeted with her napkin avoiding eye contact.

"Would you have stayed when you woke up?" he asked finally.

"What do you mean?" she said looking up at him, and trying to forget the fact that they were talking about their would be non-existent sex life.

"You would have been with me last night because you were lonely and upset, but in the morning you'd have called it a mistake and run. We wouldn't even be having this conversation because you'd have already convinced your brother to get out of his hospital bed and bolt with you," he said honestly. "I don't want you in my bed. Well, obviously I do want you in my bed, but that isn't the only place I want you, and I wasn't willing to risk it for one night. Though trust me when I say I was tempted to."

"What if that's all I can offer?" she asked slowly.

"Not good enough," he said, "and not true either."

"Well, why even bother asking me anything if you already know my thoughts on everything?" she demanded, letting a little anger touch her tone as she tried to sort out her own swirling thoughts and emotions.

"Can you honestly say you don't love me, or that there isn't even the chance that you could were I to prove I'm serious?" he asked. A waitress came to take their order, but took one look at their faces and kept moving.

"Sir," she said avoiding the question. "It doesn't matter because you aren't serious."

"Now you're the one that knows all of my thoughts?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sir, all you want is one night, maybe a few at best, then you'll lose interest," she said steeling herself for the conversation they'd been avoiding for years.

"That's not true," he said shaking his head "I haven't gotten bored of you in the last hundred or so years. I don't know why I would start now."

"If you had me you would," she said with a sigh. "Remember the record player?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking confused by the change in topic.

"Remember how badly you wanted a record player when they came out in the living world?" Nanao clarified.

"Yes, so what?" he asked befuddled.

"You begged and moaned on and on about it for weeks. You attempted several times to trick the Soutaicho into letting you cross over just to buy one, and you harassed everyone that went to the living world to get you one," she said. "Then Ukitake-san bought you one just to shut you up and you played it and obsessed over it for weeks afterwards."

"The point being?" he asked, obviously not liking the turn in conversation.

"Where is that record player now, sir?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Why does it matter?"

"I sold it about three years later in the 8th's lawn sell to cover the budget," she said softly. "For something you'd been so obsessed over you'd forgotten it completely. You didn't even notice when it was gone."

"You aren't the same thing as a record player," he said.

"No, but your attitude is the same towards everything," she said smiling faintly. "I honestly never gave in to your demands over the years, because I knew the moment I did you'd start forgetting about me."

"Then you do love me," he replied.

"I didn't say that."

"It was implied," he said reaching for her hand, which she hastily tucked back under the table. "Nanao-chan I'm not going to get bored of you. I want you now and always. Tell me what it'll take and I'll do it."

She was about to respond, about to tell him not to waste his time when they were interrupted.

"Shunsui-kun, you are in so much trouble," Matsumoto yelled happily while obliviously sliding into the booth next to him. "Nanao-chan did you hear?"

"Hear what?" she asked humoring the busty blonde and relieved for the distraction.

"Shunsui-kun has been spotted making the rounds with an attractive younger female replacement for you," Matsumoto said giggling.

"What?" Kyouraku asked, looking panicked. He glanced in Nanao's direction and said, "That's absolutely not true."

"It is!" Matsumoto shrieked. "Apparently you got so depressed over being constantly rejected that you went out and found a girl that looks almost exactly like her, except younger, with longer hair, no glasses, and in civilian clothing, and have been strolling around with her all day. One passerby even said he saw you in an intimate embrace with the mysterious girl in a dark alleyway."

"Come on," Nanao said rolling her eyes. "I don't look _that _different. How dumb are these people?"

Matsumoto burst into another fit of giggles and glanced around looking for the waitress. "Barely anyone has ever seen you like this Nanao-chan. Can you blame them? Besides you should be pleased. Earlier I had to break up a fight between some members of the 8th and the 5th. Apparently the 5th members had said that you were a cold tease and Kyouraku should have replaced you ages ago and the 8th members nearly beat the daylights out of them. You two really should stop by your division. A lot of them are really upset by the news, as they haven't even been informed that Nanao was released from the hospital. This rumor was like telling the children their parents were getting divorced."

"It's not like he hasn't been seen out with other women a million times before," Nanao said shrugging.

"Yes, but everyone knows those are just tramps," Matsumoto said unabashedly. "I think what has them worried is that "the woman" supposedly looked like you, so they thought Kyouraku might have finally truly given up and got an imposter to play the part."

"I don't give up," he said staring at Nanao in challenge.

"You should," Nanao snapped.

"I won't."

"You're wasting your time," Nanao shot back.

"Then tell me honestly that you don't love me. If you can, I'll never say another word about it," he demanded crossing his arms.

"Um, woah, what's going on?" Matsumoto asked wide eyed and suddenly picking up on the tension.

"I don't love you," Nanao said clenching the fabric of her yukata under the table and feeling her jaw tighten at the lie.

"Now this time like you mean it," he challenged.

"You're being a bastard," she said wanting to hit him. It wasn't fair to put her in this position, not with something like this. Saying yes could potentially break her. For him the only risk was getting bored and moving on.

"I'm in love with you," he repeated. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove it. I want you to be my wife."

"You panicked because you thought I might wind up dead without you being able to swoop in and save the day. You aren't in love with me. You just felt guilty, and then relieved, and then anxious that it would happen again," she argued trying to explain away his feelings anyway she could. "If Yadomaru-san had managed to come back from that night all those years ago you probably would have proposed to her too."

"That's a lie," he said never letting his gaze waver.

"Time out!" Matsumoto yelled drawing attention from the other patrons and holding her hands up to stop their argument. "What is going on?"

"Kyouraku Taicho has decided that a one night stand isn't good enough, and that he'd like to marry me instead," Nanao said sitting back against the seat.

"You offered to have a one night stand with him?" Matsumoto asked raising an eyebrow in surprise, "and you, Shunsui-kun, I know you wanted to make a real move on her when she came back, but don't you think marriage is a little too far? Maybe a date would be better."

"It's not too far. I want her as my wife. I declared my intentions to her brother, and it's only fair that she get the same honesty."

"You told my brother you wanted to marry me?" she yelled. "Are you crazy? He's going to blow a gasket. Why would you drag my family into this mess?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't say yes without his approval," Kyouraku explained.

"And you thought he would agree?" she asked incredulously.

"No, but I had to start somewhere," Kyouraku said lightly. "I'm not joking around about this." He wasn't either, she could tell that much, but no matter how serious he was at the moment it didn't mean it would last. Kyouraku Shunsui had always had honest and passionate emotions, it was just that they bloomed and died faster than fireworks. The trouble was that when this particular burst went out she'd be the one left burned.

"I can't give you what you want," she said resolutely clenching her jaw and looking away from him.

"Not even a chance?" he asked sounding slightly discouraged.

"No," she said trying to sound as firm as possible, but even to her ears it sounded more like she was begging.

"I'm not giving up," he replied.

"You wouldn't be you if you did," she murmured looking up at him sadly. "It won't change anything."

"Even if you aren't mine," he declared suddenly looking inspired, "I'm completely yours, from this moment on I'm in a one sided monogamous relationship with you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked raising an eyebrow at his widening smile.

"I'm your boyfriend," he said simply, "but you don't have to be my girlfriend. That's fair right?"

"What are you talking about?" she repeated feeling a headache coming on.

"I have to admit I'm not following either," Matsumoto said.

"I'm going to date you and be faithful and prove I won't get bored with the relationship even without you investing anything more at all," he said confidently. "You don't have to change anything, but you won't find me with any other women and I'll tell everyone I'm in a relationship and I'll spend all the time I can with you. I'll be a boyfriend without getting any of the perks, and eventually, even if it takes years, you'll see that I'm in it for the long haul."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Nanao said.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Matsumoto argued.

"It's not dumb if you're so convinced I'll get bored," he said challenging her with his grin. "Don't you think I'd get bored even faster when I'm not getting laid? If you're right, then I get bored and wander away in a few months and you're no worse for wear, but if I'm right then I'm there until you crack, admit you love me, and we get married and create adorable babies." He thought about it for a moment and then added, "And we never ever need to tell my family it's occurring. The children really only need one uncle."

"You're insane," she said with a huff. "If you want to waste your time you can do whatever you want."

"Wonderful, then we're agreed," he said happily.

"We aren't agreed on anything," she said sharply. "But it's not like that's ever stopped you before." Matsumoto started to try to sneak away unnoticed and Nanao called her on it. "And where are you slinking off to?"

"Oh you know," the blonde said innocently, "things to do, people to see."

"Gossip to spread," Nanao added, narrowing her eyes at the woman and keeping a firm hold on the wrist she'd snagged.

"Already too late to prevent that," Matsumoto said jerking a finger over at the women who'd been in the corner and who were now quickly packing up their things and continuing to glance over at them while whispering. Perhaps they'd been a little too loud with their argument. Nanao sighed and released Matsumoto burying her face in her hands. Why was everything to do with Kyouraku a giant public spectacle?

"Can I go now?" Matsumoto asked anxiously.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Nanao asked dropping her hands miserably. "The gossip is going to be spread one way or another, no need to be in a rush about it."

"Yes, but how would it look if me, the gossip queen, was beat out by those weasel women with information on her best friends?" Matsumoto wailed. "You said yourself it's going to get out there either way, so think about my reputation!"

"Oh, go already," Nanao said exasperated.

"Thanks Nanao-chan," the blonde shrieked pulling her into a hug that lacked its normal suffocation. It was small things like this that made Nanao appreciate the woman as a good friend. Despite all her careless antics, Matsumoto really was a woman with a big heart that remembered things like recently healed injuries which would make a normal hug painful. "Good luck, Shunsui-kun!" That said, the busty woman released Nanao and fled the small restaurant.

"You do realize how annoying this is going to be right?" Nanao asked calmly.

"Had to happen sometime," he replied with a shrug and then motioned for the waitress.

"You aren't serious," she said glancing as the woman made her way over.

"What? Knowing there's gossip being spread about you made you lose your appetite?" he asked grinning.

"You're hopeless," she said shaking her head.

"Hopelessly in love with you," he countered.

"Lame," she said honestly. He just smiled back at her as the waitress asked for their order. "The most expensive thing on your menu," she said with a wicked little grin. "Three of them please."

He let out a laugh and ordered one of the same handing the menus over and turning his attention back on her. "Some things never change, Nanao-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! So Kyouraku finally admits the truth, too bad Nanao's not trusting it. ****Firearm-Alchemist, Mamoru's name was intentional, I'm so glad you caught it :)**

**The good news is I got over the part that I just couldn't write (though it will probably need tweaking before you all see it) and am on to the last few chapters. Well, as long as my story doesn't run away with me again. ****Hit the little button and send me a review please!**


	43. Congratulations

Nanao woke up the next morning to soft hands shaking her shoulder and a gentle voice calling her name. "Ise-san."

"Hmm," she hummed trying to drag her self out of the dead sleep she'd fallen into shortly after Kyouraku had dropped her off the day before. It seemed like the only thing she was capable of was sleeping recently. She blinked her eyes open to take in Isane standing next to her, Kyouraku perched by her door, and three hell butterflies hovering above her head. "What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"The Soutaicho tried to call you in for questioning and no one answered, so Kyouraku Taicho got worried," Isane said simply, dutifully checking her over with reiatsu.

"He sent hell butterflies to wake me up?" Nanao asked, gingerly sitting up in her bed. "You can barely feel them land when you're awake."

"Not to wake you up so much as just to deliver the request," Isane explained. "I don't think he thought you'd be sleeping at two in the afternoon."

"It's two?" Nanao asked shocked and glancing over at her clock to confirm the time. "How'd you even get in here?"

"I have a copy of the key, remember?" Kyouraku said grinning. "And it's a good thing I do or you could have been dying on your floor and none of us would have been able to get to you."

"I'm obviously not dying on the floor," she said dryly. "And if I was I think someone somewhere would probably have been able to figure out a way to get into my apartment."

"The point is you could have been," he pouted.

"I think she'll survive, Kyouraku Taicho," Isane commented. "You really are doing the best thing for yourself in just resting, Ise-san. I'll tell the Soutaicho to give you a day or two before interrogations begin. It shouldn't be too much of an issue as Tanaka is dead. Until then continue to get your rest." Isane allowed one of the butterflies to land and transmitted her own message back, sending all three of them on their way before heading out herself.

"I'm obviously alive and well, sir," Nanao said curling back down in her bed. She was thinking a nap before dinner sounded lovely. "You can go home now."

"And get a fright like that again?" he asked seriously. "I don't think so. I'll just nap here. It's better than the office floor anyway."

With that he started towards her and Nanao cracked an eye open at him. "Sir, I may not have my reiatsu fully functioning, but if necessary I will make you severely regret trying to climb into this bed."

"By doing what, Nanao-chan?" he challenged.

"I bite."

"Feel free," he said grinning as he came closer.

"I will write to your family in your handwriting apologizing for all the trouble you've caused over the year and begging to be married of to a noble girl so as to be presentable at every family function," she threatened, glaring at him as his hand moved for her covers.

"You wouldn't."

"It'd be easy."

"I'd clear it up," he said. "My family would never really believe it came from me."

"You'd still have to interact with them to clear the air," she pointed out. "Plus people tend to believe things they want to believe."

"Fine, I'll nap on the couch, but that's the best you're getting."

"Whatever," Nanao said waving a hand at him dismissively. She really was still tired. She dropped off to sleep as he left her room.

The next time she woke up it was seven in the morning the next day. Hearing snoring from the other room, she rolled her eyes at the fact that he'd stayed. Getting out of bed she winced at all the places on her that had cramped up in her sleep. She pulled on a pair of hakama and a loose western t-shirt that wouldn't sit tight on her sore back or have any sashes pressed against her skin. It wasn't the most attractive look she'd ever sported, but then again there was no one to impress. In fact, perhaps it would go a ways in proving to Kyouraku how fickle his own emotions were. Nothing better than ugly clothes and morning breath to scare a guy off.

Walking out into her living room she saw Kyouraku in his usual position, sprawled out with his hat tilted down over his face. Picking up a heavy book she walked up and dropped it on his gut.

With an ooph of protest Kyouraku woke up rubbing his stomach. "Ouch, Nanao-chan," he whined. "You could have just shaken me awake."

"Yes, but this was more satisfying," she said shrugging. "You can go now. I'm not dying."

"But you could be at any minute," he protested, getting up and following her as she walked into her kitchen.

"I think the 4th would have mentioned something if that was a possibility," she commented, wondering if she had any canned items that would have survived her long absence from her apartment. She pulled a cabinet open and found it stocked with fresh food. She stared at it dumbly for a moment before glancing over at Kyouraku.

"Sorry if things are out of place," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I just kind of shoved things wherever they would fit."

"You bought me groceries?" she asked.

"Well the way you were sleeping I figured you'd be hungry and you had no food in the house. Besides, a petite thing like you shouldn't be carrying all those heavy bags back, especially not right after being released from the 4th. It's the least a good boyfriend could do."

"I can carry grocery bags," she said defensively. "And you are not my boyfriend."

"Of course I am," he soothed as if she were a small child. "And whether or not you can carry the grocery bags is not the point. The point is you shouldn't have to.

"You're insufferable. Fine, it was unnecessary, but thank you for the groceries," she said reaching up to grab some ingredients. She winced and retracted her arms when it made the sore muscles in her back scream. Honestly she'd been moving freer before her long sleep.

"Are you ok?"

"Just great," she snapped, trying to quickly evaluate the best way to go about this without making him go into protective overbearing mode. Perhaps she could find food to make on the lower shelves.

A warm hand slid up the back of her t-shirt before she even registered that he had moved. Every time she thought she had a hold on his level of ability he would surprise her. The painkilling kido sunk blissfully into her back and the muscles instantly relaxed. It was a pity that no other part of her was relaxed in the least.

"I'm ok," she said trying to slip away from his touch.

"Stop squirming and stop lying," he said simply, holding her in place firmly, and continuing his ministrations.

"You really have no personal boundaries," she gripped trying to ignore him and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Medical reasons negate personal boundaries," he said. Silence reigned after that and he finished quickly and efficiently. "How are you ribs doing?"

"Sore, but not in need of painkiller," she said hastily, knowing that if she lied and said fine he'd go ahead and do it, but not trusting her own willpower enough to let him touch her further or in such close relation to her chest. She hoped that if she told a half-truth, he'd let it go.

"And your legs?" he asked, reluctantly dropping his hand down and out of her shirt.

"They're doing alright as well," she said now reaching freely to grab the food. "Everything just cramped up while I was sleeping. It's really not that bad."

"All the same you should probably sit down and take it easy," he said frowning as she started grabbing pans.

"And what? Let you make breakfast?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "The last time you tried to cook something it took the maid a month to peel whatever it was that exploded off your walls, and the time before that you nearly killed the neighbor's dog when you preformed a taste test." Her Taicho didn't believe in recipes or measuring tools to everyone's detriment. She on the other hand followed recipes precisely and had the pleasure of her cooking turning out correctly almost every time.

"Trial and error, my love," he said reaching for the food. She slapped his hand with the spoon she'd just retrieved and glared at him impatiently. "Or I'll just go sit over here and get out of your way."

"What a wonderful idea," she said sarcastically. The rest of the morning was spent in idle chitchat while Nanao delicately kept the subject of conversation away from deeper things. She had a distinct feeling that Kyouraku let her do it.

Later she went to the 4th to check on her brother, and left Kyouraku at the 8th's gates, though she assumed he'd just take another nap there. Mamoru was sleeping as hard as she'd been earlier and she thought it'd be best to let him continue doing so. After about an hour she headed home to take a shower and sleep some more feeling slightly like an invalid.

"Nanao-chan, precious, darling, gorgeous, Nanao-chan," a voice cooed into her ear. "Wonderful, stunning, intelligent, Nanao-chan."

"What do you want?" she groaned groping around on her bed stand for the book she'd left nearby while checking the clock. Eight in the evening then.

"I already took that big heavy book away, my delicate cherry blossom," he said and she could hear the grin in his tone.

"What do you want?" she demanded again putting a hand firmly on his face and shoving him away from her. He kissed her palm and she quickly snatched her hand back.

"It's time to get up sleeping beauty," he said lightly.

"I'll say it once more, what do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what your loyal followers desire," he said dramatically. "Unless you are too unwell to get out of bed, in which case I'd be more than happy to nurse you."

"I'm up," she said pushing her covers off. "What now?"

"The 8th is missing you desperately and has decided to throw a small intimate get together in your honor," he said smiling.

"Kyouraku," she growled knowing exactly how the 8th defined small and intimate. "Who gave them this idea?"

"It certainly wasn't me," he said trying to look offended. "They were simply asking about your health and I said you were getting better. Then they demanded proof and someone thought of this lovely little idea. Your kido students were so enthused they went early to decorate for the party and some others started making a cake. I even heard rumors of a special song composed in your honor."

"That's low using the squad," Nanao said.

"But effective," he said smiling. "Please, Nanao-chan."

"Get out of my room," she said with a sigh. "I'm going to change." She exited her room a few minutes later in plain civilian clothes. She'd feel much more comfortable wearing her uniform, but she still didn't really have the right.

"Aw, you put your hair up?" he asked cocking his head at her.

"You don't like it up?" she asked, wonderingly lightly if she could start a fight with him and get out of the evening.

"I love it up, it's just been fun making everyone wonder who you are with it down," he said diplomatically.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of a party for me?"

"Always so logical," he said shaking his head. "Come on, love."

"Don't call me that," she said.

"Of course, precious," he said holding the door open for her.

"Don't call me that either." That argument lasted them pretty much all the way to the bar. "Nishikado-san," she said pleasantly to the bartender when they entered.

"Ise fukutaicho!" a voice yelled. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little bit pleased that they still called her that without thinking. She turned to the collected squad and let a genuine smile cross her face at their enthusiasm. Many had party hats on and a giant banner stretched across the room saying congratulations.

"What am I being congratulated on?" Nanao asked.

"Well not being dead for one thing," another squad member yelled, which got quite a few laughs.

"And for getting engaged," a girl yelled unable to hold it in. That knocked the smile right off her face.

One of the secretaries broke free from the crowd and grabbed her into an impulsive hug bursting into tears. "We're so happy. Anytime you need a babysitter I'd be more than happy to help," she exclaimed. Nanao winced at the pain the hug caused and tried not to scream in frustration.

"Maki-chan," Kyouraku said, softly disentangling the girl from Nanao. "That's such a nice offer."

"And a useless one," Nanao said sternly and clearly. "Kyouraku Taicho and I are not getting married."

"Oh no, was it supposed to be a secret?" another member yelled.

"No," Nanao said, about to add that it wasn't true, when Kyouraku cut her off.

"We just haven't set the date yet," he explained.

"Are we all invited to the wedding?"

"Who are you going to have as bridesmaids?"

"Are you already pregnant?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Is Kyouraku as good in bed as they say?"

"When are you coming back to the 8th or are you on maternity leave?"

"Oh kami, please say you aren't on maternity leave!"

"She's not pregnant, idiots! If she were pregnant she wouldn't be able to enter the bar. That's illegal for pregnant ladies." That comment set off a fight of whether or not it was actually illegal and movements were made towards the bar. Once the drinks got in the squad's hand Nanao truly doubted there would be any stopping either the alcohol or the rumors. Talk about people believing what they wanted to regardless of whether it was true or not.

"I hate you," she hissed at Kyouraku as individual members started lining up to congratulate them and then quickly continue on to the bar.

"No you don't," he replied firmly wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Take it off or I break it off," she said glaring at him.

"Whatever you want, dear," he said loudly kissing her temple before she could avoid him and sauntering off to the bar before she could hit him. She had to remember to start carrying her books with her again. He got a lot of congratulatory pats on the back as he went, and Nanao wondered briefly if her brother could beat the crap out of him when he was better.

The rest of the evening passed like many of them had before. The squad got drunker and drunker and Kyouraku encouraged more and more rumors while Nanao got exhausted making up denials and finally settled for making small talk with members and trying to avoid the subject. It wasn't like anyone was listening to her anyway. A couple hours in though she was starting to feel worn out all over again, and the squad's comments got more and more outrageous as they drank.

"Tell me the truth," said the relatively new transfer from the 9th. "Does Ukitake Taicho ever join the two of you?"

"Kyouraku Taicho and myself you mean?" she asked confused. "Ukitake-san is his best friend, and everyone has seen all three of us together often."

"So best friends get privileges?" the man asked leering at her.

"What?" she asked sharply starting to catch on to the man's implications.

"I wouldn't answer that," Kyouraku said darkly letting his hand fall heavily on the man's shoulder as he came up behind them. "For your sake."

"I'll assume you meant joining us for dinner," Nanao said angrily.

"Um, right, dinner, sorry," the man said slinking away.

"We should screen our transfers more closely," Kyouraku said watching the man go.

"He's just drunk, sir," she replied being more benevolent than she actually felt. "It's not like I haven't heard worse things about myself. Can I go home?"

"What worse things, and why would you want to go home?" he asked switching all his attention to her.

"Like you haven't heard the rumors that I got my position by having sex with you or some variation thereof," she said rolling her eyes. "The best one I ever heard was that you made me a fukutaicho to basically keep a mistress for Ukitake-san whenever he needed it. It'd be too suspicious if I just went to the 13th so you agreed to keep me on hand."

"Who exactly told you that?" he asked and he looked genuinely surprised.

"I forget that they wouldn't dare say these things in front of you," she said shaking her head. "I mainly overhear them because I'm quite and don't attract much notice. Everyone knows you are coming from a mile away and shuts up."

"Who said them?" he repeated.

"Pretty much the whole Seireitei at different times," she said calmly. She'd been dealing with this crap her whole life, and while it upset her, she'd learned long ago there was nothing she could do about it. "Are you going to go out and give everyone a talking to? Especially when you're half the problem?"

"How am I the problem?" he demanded.

"Your daily proclamations of love and poetic waxing on my physical traits don't help anyone take me seriously," she said honestly.

"I've done that to a lot of women though," he admitted with a touch of sheepishness to his tone. "Why think differently of you?"

"Almost all of those women have crawled into your bed at one point or another. They don't think differently of me. They think I'm more than likely exactly like every other tramp you chase after."

"Nanao-chan," he started and she could hear the apology in his tone.

"Don't," she cut him off. "Don't apologize for being you. They're the gossiping morons. While it hasn't helped, I'm used to it. They don't deserve the time of day."

"I'm still sorry," he said petulantly.

She snorted and waved at the squad members calling for her attention who were trying to form a human pyramid while drunk. She glanced around them, looking for any sharp or hard objects they could potentially fall into when they inevitably tumbled down, and finding none allowed the activity to continue. "It is what it is, sir. The years have dulled the surprise of it. Let me tell you, the first time I was informed I was sleeping with you I was quite upset."

"Hey! I'm not such a bad option," he pouted watching the last squad member trying to scramble up to make the top of the pyramid.

"I barley knew what sex entailed at the time, and I also had a horrible crush on Ukitake-san. I was mortified," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You what?" he asked as the squad members completely lost his attention.

"I was mortified," she said more slowly. "It means embarrassed or humiliated, sir."

"I know what mortified means," he said giving her a disgruntled look. "When did you have a crush on Jyuu?"

"Like I said it was years ago," she said shrugging. She really didn't think it was that big of a deal. Lots of girls got crushes on their mentors as they were growing up, and she'd not been old enough in the academy to get a crush on her senseis like so many other girls. Ukitake-san had always been kind to her and shared her love of, what Kyouraku like to call, boring old man reading. He'd also added stability to her otherwise chaotic days at the 8th, and he had been the one to guide her in all the rules and regulations as she rose up in the ranks. Without his helpfulness she doubted she'd have ever figured out all the different paperwork as fast as she did. The 8th's members also shared their Taicho's love of slacking off on paperwork and she didn't think she could have found a true guide in the bunch. She'd grown out of the crush naturally and had come to realize that half of the reason she loved him so was because he reminded her a lot of her brother.

"How many years ago?" Kyouraku prodded looking worried.

"I don't know," she said keeping a hawks eye on the shaking pyramid. Down went one of the bottom people and the rest went tumbling after. She was already out of her seat and a few steps away as the laughter started up. No one seemed to be moaning in pain so she resumed her seat and glanced over at Kyouraku.

"You're going to make a really wonderful mother," he said softly.

"Children will be easier than these drunken idiots," she said, but it came out sounding more fond than upset.

"Was it like thirty years ago?" he asked switching back to the previous subject.

"It was a long time ago," she said with a sigh. "I didn't keep track specifically. Get over it."

"Does Jyuu know you had a crush on him?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" she replied exasperated. "Perhaps he picked up on my blushing whenever he came around or that the chocolates I gave him on Valentine's Day weren't entirely platonic. How should I know? He was too tactful to ever mention it. I was just a kid."

"You gave him Valentine's Day chocolate?" he demanded looking put out. "I've always had to stalk you and beg for it."

"That's because you'd have freaked out and made it a big deal and pretended I'd declared my undying love," she said frankly glancing around to spot where she'd heard the shattering glass coming from. A squad member had dropped a drink, but Nishikado had already swept in and was cleaning it up. "You notice Ukitake-san obviously doesn't make it a big deal and just thanks me for the thought."

"Wait, do you still give him chocolates?"

"Yes, he likes the ones I make," she said shrugging.

"Nanao-chan," he whined turning his big puppy dog eyes on her full blast.

"What? I've made them for you too!" she defended.

"Yeah, but you always write obligation or debt on it," he pouted.

"It keeps your big head in place," she said simply.

"Nanao-chan is cruel to her loving boyfriend."

"You are not my boyfriend," she said getting up to check on one of the members that had passed out in a corner. Gentle touching the man's shoulder he woke up easily and smiled at her drowsily.

"Ise fukutaicho," he said drunkenly. "Good to see you."

"You should go home, Miyagi-san," she said firmly.

"Aye, aye, fukutaicho," the man said saluting her before drunkenly weaving his way to the door.

"Can I go home now, sir?" she asked tiredly slouching down in the recently abandoned seat.

"Why so soon?" he asked. "Trying to get out of admitting your torrid love affair with Jyuu?"

"Oh no, any time you want those details I'd be happy to share," she said done with this conversation. "You should hear all the wild things we've done together. That last tea ceremony we attended was crazy."

"Nanao-chan, is being facetious," he commented.

She debated her options, but decided she'd rather have the smothering it would provoke than have to put up with the rest of this conversation and the drunken riot this party was surely shortly gong to turn into. "My injuries are acting up."

"Want some healing?" he asked smiling, though she could see the concern in his eyes, and she felt his reiatsu wash over her in a searching manner.

"Sir," she said in a bored tone.

"Come on, Nanao-chan, I'll get you home," he said helping her to her feet. Then he turned to the crowd. "Nanao-chan is anxious to get to bed, but you all enjoy yourselves as I'm giving you the day off tomorrow!"

This proclamation was greeted with cheers, whistles and catcalls. "I'm going to kill you in your sleep," Nanao threatened.

"As long as that means you're sleeping next to me in order to do it," he replied with a grin, trying to put his arm around her as they maneuvered through the crowd.

"You wish," she said as they neared the door.

"Vehemently," he confirmed.

"You don't even know what that word means," she snapped.

"I'll have you know I'm a man of many talents," he argued as they stepped into the night air.

"Eloquence is not one of them," she scoffed. They bickered all the way back to Nanao's apartment and she only allowed herself to smile after he left. It'd taken nearly an hour to kick him out of the apartment and she had no guarantees he wouldn't be back that night, but at least she'd made it apparent that she was not the one inviting him in. She crawled back into bed feeling like her life might actually fall back into place eventually.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, so this chapter was originally a paragraph in the next chapter, which basically just said she'd been to a party with the 8th. Then so many people wanted to see the return to the 8th that I started thinking about it and expanding it a bit and then suddenly it was it's own chapter…. I have no self restraint. Hope there aren't too many errors as it isn't getting too much editing.**

**I'm posting this early because I was informed yesterday that my brother is flying in for the weekend today, lol. I doubt I'll be able to get in my normal Sunday update, but I didn't want to do nothing.**

**darkangel1910, Mamoru's name was actually picked because it means to protect, but then when I was searching the internet to confirm that name meaning (I never trust one site because the internet occasionally lies, sad but true) I did come across Tuxedo Mask. It was funny because when I was obsessed with Sailor Moon it was back when it was on Cartoon Network in English and I always thought of him as Darien. But once I realized that, I really had to use the name in tribute because I used to love that show. So yes, it's a little bit of both :)**

**Please review, it obviously encourages me to write more, sometimes whole new chapters haha. Happy new years!!**


	44. Mothers

The next week was an exhausting one. Between interrogations with the Central 46 and the Soutaicho, visiting her brother and checking on his recuperation, and trying to heal herself while having people ask her the most outrageous things about her and Kyouraku's relationship, Nanao was about ready to scream. Which probably explained why she was on the warpath when she woke up to her entire apartment coated in a layer of rose petals. That pink wearing idiot was giving her the key back to her own home or so help her, she was going to use her recovering reiatsu and blast him into the living world.

As she stormed into the 8th, she realized belatedly that it was the first time she'd been back since she went into hiding. She'd of course seen most of them at the bar party, but she hadn't been into the office since she'd been back. It wasn't that she'd been avoiding the 8th, but she'd been honestly concerned that when she came into the office she'd suddenly be thrown into the midst of a surprise wedding for herself or something of the sort. Stranger things had happened in their division. So far so good.

Squad members called out greetings as she passed into the 8th, and she did her best to acknowledge them while still moving forward. Just because their Taicho was an idiot didn't mean it should be taken out on them. She moved into the hallway and frowned at the blown out light on the ceiling. She'd have to mention it to Kyouraku after she got her key back. Walking in to the front of the office the secretaries' heads shot up, and she was quickly surrounded as they all jabbered at her at once. At least it was a slight distraction from the fact that the entire office was covered in piles of paperwork. "Where's Kyouraku?" she hissed not bothering to cover her irritation.

"Uh, I think he's napping," one of the secretaries supplied as all of them backed off. They'd seen this mood often enough to know Kyouraku was in trouble. "Sorry it's a little messy."

"I'm sure it isn't your fault," Nanao said and meant it. Her eyes narrowed as the office door flew open,

"Nanao-chan!" Kyouraku said walking out and spreading his arms wide. He'd already replaced his pink haori with a new one and looked as ridiculous as ever. "I thought I felt your sweet reiatsu storming the gates. Good to see it's recovering." The secretary next to her started gesturing wildly and Nanao didn't soften her gaze. "What is it?" he asked turning his curious look on the little secretary.

"She is more than likely trying to inform you that you have a piece of paperwork stuck to your chest, sir," Nanao said coldly.

He glanced down and laughed good-naturedly removing the form and saying, "So I do."

Nanao stormed past him and pushed the office doors open wider. Her mouth literally fell open at the amount of paperwork stacked up in ramshackle piles. "Did you do anything to the paperwork besides sleep on it?" she demanded coldly.

"Urhm," he said slowly from behind her. "The stacks are pretty much by date received…"

"We've done most of the necessary ones, Ise-san," one of the secretaries supplied. "I mean a lot of that is just summaries and reports of 8th missions."

"And the budget?" Nanao asked feeling a headache forming.

"Er, well we just signed off on whatever was necessary," the secretary said looking guilty.

"The training schedules and interdivisional assessments?" she asked quietly.

"Well, no not really," a different secretary supplied. "People have mainly been training when it suits their schedule.

"By necessary ones, what forms exactly have you been filling out?" Nanao asked quietly.

"You know," the secretary said shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

"The ones that get food delivered to the mess and sake ordered for parties, I would assume," Nanao said trying to remind herself to breath.

"There may have been a few of those," the girls offered inching backwards.

"Kyouraku-san," Nanao said holding the cold rage in her tone.

"Yes, darling?" he asked trying to discreetly shut the door in front of her.

"Give me the key to my apartment," she said holding out her hand impatiently.

"Oh no!" one of the girls wailed behind her. "Oh, Ise-san you can't dump him just because of the paperwork. We'll all help get back on track." The other secretaries nodded hopefully.

"I'm not dumping him because we were never dating," Nanao said not lowering her hand. "And I only want the key back that he shouldn't have even had in the first place."  
"You aren't mad about the paperwork?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm not your fukutaicho," she said simply. "The paperwork isn't my problem. The key, sir."

"But Nanao-chan, I need that key," he whined reaching for her hand and pulling her into an unwanted hug. She struggled as he asked, "Didn't you like my surprise?"

"It was annoying and intrusive," she said firmly, stepping down hard on his foot and making him jump back with a grin. "It was also a bother to clean up."

"Don't lie," he chastised. "You burnt them up in five seconds with kido."

"Yes," she said angrily, "and now there is a thin layer of ash over my entire apartment thanks to you."

"I'll come over and help you clean it tonight," he suggested comfortably.

"No," she said firmly. "I just want my key, and then you should actually do some work."

"Nanao-chan," he whined. "Working is boring. I'd much rather spend my time with you. He reached for her again, and she grabbed a day planner off the desk behind her to whack his hands away.

"Where is my key?" she demanded.

He smiled saucily and said, "It's on my person. Do you want to search me for it?"

"You are impossible," she said throwing her hands up. "I'm getting the locks changed tomorrow." That said she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, ignoring the secretaries saying how cute they were.

She got halfway down the hall before she was pushed bodily through a door and into a darkened storage closet. Nanao began to ask her Taicho what the hell he thought he was doing, but a hand was firmly clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh, Nanao-chan," he said in a strained whisper. "It's a matter of life and death."

She glared at him in the dark not caring if he couldn't see it. She turned her head quickly, trying to get free of his hand, but he followed easily. Seeing no other option she licked his palm.

That just earned her a small quiet chuckle. "You really think I mind if you lick me anywhere, Nanao-chan?" he asked softly. She reached up with both her hands and tugged on his arm, finally resorting to shocking him with a kido spell. "Nanao-chan! Don't use kido, then she'll be able to find us!" he reprimanded in a harsh whisper.

"Who exactly are we hiding from?" she demanded whispering all the same. "If it's some jilted lover of yours I couldn't care less." She made a motion towards the exit and Kyouraku quickly used his body to herd her up against the door of the cramped storage room and effectively stopped her from getting it open.

"It's much worse then an ex," Kyouraku said seriously.

"I don't see how any of this has to do with me," she said trying to adjust herself further away from him and only succeeding in brushing up against him more as he moved with her wriggling. His knee, placed tightly between her legs and pinning her against the door, was certainly not doing good things for her ability to think.

"I felt my mother's reiatsu," he whispered leaning even closer as he put his ear to the door beside her head and listened. Their bodies had way too much contact, and she could only hope he missed the way it made her squirm.

"Oh," Nanao said, finally understanding his overdone level of dramatics. He always got this way when his family came to visit. "Still not my problem," she said searching blindly with her hand for the door handle. "You're mother just ignores my existence for the most part. I much prefer her to your dad or your brother. Now get off of me, and hide here by yourself."

He grabbed her hand just as it found the handle and stopped it, turning his head to whisper hotly in her ear. "It's your problem now too."

"How so?" she asked hoping he didn't hear the breathy way it came out, and probably in the past he wouldn't have commented on it. At least, not directly.

"Is Nanao-chan uncomfortable trapped here with me?" he asked in a gleeful tone that made her want to punch him in the gut. He molded himself more firmly against her, which she hadn't thought was possible, and she felt his lips leave a trail of soft butterfly kisses on her neck working his way down to her collarbone.

"This is some stupid set up, isn't it?" she asked struggling to get away from him and to get her remaining free hand on to the door handle.

"No," he murmured, easily trapping her hand in his and pinning it next to her head on the door. "I really am hiding us from my mother. Hiding just happens to come with more benefits then it did in the past." He kissed her throat again, only this time it wasn't teasing or light, and she was pretty sure he could hear her heart thumping wildly. She should really be pushing him away, but her watery arms and legs weren't working too well with her brain currently. In fact she was pretty grateful that his leg was wedged so perfectly between her own legs or she was pretty sure she'd be falling down.

"Why would your mother suddenly care about finding me?" she asked trying to ignore his lips on her pulse, which she was now sure he knew was racing, and regain some semblance of control. One good kido spell and she could be on her way home, calling a locksmith.

"She heard the rumors," Kyouraku sighed, stopping his assault on her neck. "Jyuu also may have told me that she came to him and interrogated him until he cracked."

"There are always rumors about you," she pointed out glad her thought process was slowly returning from the dizzying place it had been going.

"Never any that say I seriously proposed to a woman and told her I want her to bear my children," Kyouraku said, dropping one of her hands and instead cupping the side of her face.

"And your mother has only been trying to marry you off and get grandkids for as long as I've known you," Nanao said with a sigh.

"Exactly," Kyouraku said stroking a thumb over her lips. Kami she should be beating the crap out of him, what was wrong with her? "My mother doesn't care about class so much like my brother and father do as long as it's a fertile woman who I'm settling down with."

"Then we just explain that it's the joke that it is," Nanao said trying to steel herself against how warm she felt in all the places his body was touching hers.

"No joke," he whispered sincerely. "Which mean we have to avoid her for the rest of our lives. Difficult, but not impossible." He started leaning down towards her and Nanao began to panic. His caresses and torturously playful kisses on the throat were one thing, but lip to lip contact was quite another. If he really kissed her, and she let him, she knew she'd be done. Hook, line, and sinker, he'd have her. And then shortly there after would come the painful crash and burn part.

"Kyouraku Taicho," she almost whimpered out.

"Shunsui," he corrected getting closer to her. She watched him like a startled dear and prayed some of her protective instincts were going to kick in soon. A millimeter from her mouth the door to the storage room went flying open and with nothing to support them her and Kyouraku landed in a heap on the ground.

"You horny bastard," a chastising voice said from above them. "What has it been? A week since you proposed to that girl and you're already cheating on her with some tramp in the closet? I knew it was too good to be true. Why would a sensible girl like Ise-san ever say yes to a lout like you?"

"Nice to see you too, mom," Kyouraku grumbled from on top of Nanao.

"Don't you mom me," the woman said in full on tirade mode. "My one shot at grandchildren and you go and screw it up with a floozy. You'd think you could knock at least one of them up. An illegitimate grandchild is better than none at all. Oh kami, you aren't infertile are you?"

"Mom!" he yelled mortified as he got up and started helping Nanao to her feet.

"What? It's a legitimate question. With all the women you've slept with there wasn't one time where the kido contraceptive went wrong or you forgot to use it? You don't have problems climaxing, do you? I've heard some men have that problem. Fuji-san's nephew did. You really should see that nice healer Retsu-san if so, because you're never going to get a woman pregnant if you don't."

"Mom, for kami sake, please stop talking," Kyouraku begged reaching out and grabbing Nanao's wrist as she tried to discreetly sneak down the hallway. The action finally drove his mother's attention to her and she saw the woman's eyes go wide.

"Ise-san," his mother noted, suddenly smiling a Cheshire smile that was much too much like her son's. "So you were in the closet with Shu-kun."

"Now it's Shu-kun?" Kyouraku asked disgruntled.

"It's nice to see you again, Kyouraku-dono," Nanao said blushing and giving the woman a polite bow.

"You as well, Ise-san," his mother said grinning crazily as her eyes strayed to Nanao's neck. If Kyourku had left marks on her throat, Nanao was seriously going to hurt him. "What is wrong with you?" his mother demanded, slapping Kyouraku over the back of the head as she again turned her wrath on him. "Standing up in a closet is no way to get a girl pregnant. You have to let gravity work with you. A pillow under her hips works best."

"Kill me now," Kyouraku said miserably.

"Now you know how I feel being embarrassed by you on a daily basis," Nanao said glaring next to him.

"Although I had a friend that had her daughter-in-law lay legs up head down towards the ground on the couch for twenty minutes after sex. She was knocked up in one week! Have you tried that yet?" she asked, turning her attention on Nanao.

"Kyouraku-dono, I think you may have gotten the wrong impression of our relationship," Nanao said shifting uncomfortably under the older woman's critical gaze.

"Oh no!" his mother yelled clutching at her heart just as dramatically as her son ever had. "Don't tell me you haven't even gotten her into bed. Shunsui, what is wrong with you? If you can't even seduce her into sleeping with you how do you ever plan to get her to marry you? Do I have to do everything? Come along dear."

Nanao's hand was instantly snatched by his mother who started dragging her down the hallway to do who knows what. She sent Kyouraku a panicked look over her shoulder, and saw him grinning deviously. He would enjoy being left out of this debacle and letting her be tortured alone through no fault of her own. "You can keep the key!" she yelled in a last ditch effort. His eyebrow went up and he quickly jogged down the hall catching up with them and pulling her close from the waist. It had the desired effect of stopping his mother and getting her to release her grasp.

"Mom, Nanao-chan is still recovering from injuries, more specifically she was whipped across her back," Kyouraku said easily. "I'm sure she can't do any of your techniques right now." Nanao really wanted to elbow him in the gut for not clarifying the whole situation, but refrained as she didn't want to get stuck with his mother for whatever she was planning.

His mother looked upset for a moment and then sighed. "I suppose it is what it is. Who wants to see a bride retaining water and getting morning sickness anyway? You can knock her up later if you must. Now about the wedding arrangements."

"What wedding arrangements?" Nanao asked turning pale.

"Well, we must start early, dear girl. A Kyouraku wedding doesn't happen in a day," his mother said rubbing her hands together.

"We're not getting married," Nanao said firmly.

"Well, make up your mind dear," his mother replied. "If you aren't planning on getting married then I don't see what the whole fuss is over getting pregnant later rather than sooner. While standing up isn't the best technique, it's been known to work. You just have to do it more often."

"Mother, could you stop talking about our sex life?" Kyouraku pleaded sincerely.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Shunsui, it's not like you have anything to hide. I walked in on you and the maid after all," his mother scolded, and Kyouraku looked like he was going to be sick. "Also up against a wall," she added honestly to Nanao. "Do you have a fetish or something?"

"Mom, for the love of everything sweet and innocent, please stop talking about this," he begged. "If anything you're making Nanao-chan want to marry me less."

"What? It's not like it's a bad thing," his mother said confused. "The maid gave you rave reviews. Your father certainly didn't have such a good track record. When I walked into that arranged marriage I honestly thought I was being condemned to missionary for the rest of my life."

"This is almost not worth the key," he grumbled to Nanao.

"Give it back then," she hissed.

"I said almost, Nanao-chan," he replied with a grin.

"What are the two of you going on about?" his mother asked eyeing them both warily.

"Nothing," they both chimed in simultaneously.

"Fine then," his mother said with a sniff, obviously not liking to be left out of the loop. "Shall we all go to lunch? We have a lot to plan."

"Actually Nanao-chan and I had lunch plans," Kyouraku put in, starting to move backwards with the arm still looped around her waist. "Sorry, mom. Another time I suppose."

"That's fine," his mother said, "I'll just join you."

"Mom," he started.

"Shunsui, there isn't a place in this city that won't expand your reservations for me," she said confidently. "Where to?"

"Uh," he answered intelligently.

"Nanao-san," a voice called from down the hallway. All three of their heads turned and found Ukitake strolling towards them.

"Ukitake Taicho," she said giving him a bow, well as much of a bow as she could manage with Kyouraku's arm still wrapped around her middle.

"The Soutaicho has requested your presence. Apparently he has a few more questions," Ukitake said calmly. "Kyouraku-dono," he added nodding to Kyouraku's mother.

Nanao was a little confused to say the least. She was pretty sure the Soutaicho had rescheduled the meeting with her this evening to tomorrow because of an audience he had with the King. Perhaps that had been cancelled and now he wanted to see her again. She really had not been looking forward to talking one on one with him. She glanced at Ukitake and saw a small devious smile playing on his lips.

"If you'll excuse us," he said kindly. "We mustn't be late for the Soutaicho. You understand."

"Always such a good boy, Jyuushiro-kun," Kyouraku's mother said smiling. "I wish you'd had more of an influence on my worthless boy. Speaking of, isn't it about time for you to be settling down too? Find a nice girl and start having children."

"If you stick around she'll tell you just how to go about doing it too," Kyouraku muttered looking green.

"I'm working on it," Ukitake said smoothly, "but then Shunsui-kun stole this beautiful lady and I've been left in a depression ever since." Nanao rolled her eyes and smiled at him comfortably.

"Oh, Jyuushiro-kun I do hope you aren't being serious," Kyouraku's mother said fretfully. "You'll always be able to get a nice respectable girl, but Nanao-san may be Shu-kun's last chance."

"Mom!" Kyouraku yelled again.

"What? It's true," his mother said evenly. "And you only have yourself to blame. Come on then, you're taking me to lunch now that you're free." That said the woman turned and started taking smart strides down the hallway.

"You could have gotten me out of it too," Kyouraku griped to Ukitake.

"Could have, but it would have been less believable," Ukitake said with a shrug. "Besides you and your big mouth are the reason she came to hunt me down and drag the information out of me in the first place. You can't imagine how painful it was to have her tell my entire division embarrassing childhood stories about me until I had to tell her that it was true and you really had proposed to Nanao-san."

"Trust me, I can imagine it. I used to have to live with it. I also just got lectured on how to impregnate Nanao-chan and had my manhood questioned by my mother," he replied.

"Right, yours is worse," Ukitake admitted. "Unfortunately, she's your family so you're stuck with her. Nanao-san hasn't been condemned to the same fate yet."

"Thank Kami," Nanao added. "Ukitake-san, you're my hero."

"I try," he replied grinning.

"You both are terrible friends," Kyouraku said with a pout.

"Shunsui!" his mother yelled from down the hall. "I don't have all day."

"Have fun," Nanao said with a wicked grin, intensely enjoying his discomfort. "Hope the key was worth it."

"Oh trust me, Nanao-chan," he said leaning down and stopping an inch from her face. "I'll make it worth it." He brushed his hand lightly down her throat, and she tried to suppress the shiver the touch had sent down her spine. Then he grinned at her deviously and went off down the hallway after his mother.

"I have a feeling whatever you just riled up wasn't a good thing," Ukitake said with a laugh.

"If I sleep with him will he give up?" she asked staring down the now empty hallway.

"Is that really what you want? For him to give up?" Ukitake inquired more seriously.

"I only asked if he would if I did," she said still not looking at the white haired man.

"I can't give you any guarantees Nanao-san," Ukitake said stepping up to stand beside her, "but I know Shunsui has never behaved about a girl like he has with you. You are truly unique in his heart."

"Probably because I'm the only one that hasn't given in to him," Nanao said glancing over at him.

"Maybe," Ukitake admitted. "Though we both know he's not actually that superficial, just a little impulsive."

Nanao sighed and turned more fully to smile over at him. "Thank you for saving me from what was probably going to be the most horrifying lunch of my life. I think I much preferred his mother when she ignored my existence and just harped on Kyouraku-san all day long."

"She tell you about the time she walked in on Shunsui and the maid?" Ukitake asked grinning. "She likes to tell all his dates that one."

"Yeah, I may have heard that," she said shaking her head.

"Shunsui was abstinent for months afterwards," Ukitake said with a laugh. "He said every time he had a girl with him all he could hear was his mother instructing him how to better angle the maid's leg."

"She didn't!" Nanao said unable to control a laugh.

"She most definitely did. My only suggestion is that if you do decide to give him a chance, don't get intimate anywhere even remotely near that woman," Jyuushiro said grinning. "Do you want to go get lunch somewhere? Then I'll drop you off over by the 4th to visit your brother. I have an appointment with Retsu-san anyway."

"Are you not feeling well?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm alright," he replied kindly. "Just a routine check up. Come on Nanao-san, let's go get some rumors started that you're cheating on Shunsui-kun with me."

"Can we whisper secretively and then laugh like we don't know anyone is watching?" Nanao asked playing along.

"Of course, and I'll even put my hand on your lower back when we exit the restaurant," he said conspiratorially.

Nanao let out a genuine laugh and took his proffered arm. "Will you hate me if I can't give him what he wants?" she asked as they stepped into the bright morning sun.

"How could I ever hate you?" he asked patting her hand hooked in the crook of his arm. "I'd like to see both of you happy, and if that's together then all the better, but if it's not then it's not. Shunsui isn't the only one who deserves to have the life he wants and chooses."

"Thank you, Jyuushiro-san," she said blushing lightly as she used his first name.

"You are always welcome," he answered sincerely.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last bonus chapter :) This was the original Chapter 43, minus a few tweaks, and it was one of my favorites to write. I quite enjoy Kyouraku's mother. Thanks for being patient with my update delay!**

**As always, please review!**


	45. Night Interludes

Nanao drug herself up from the depths of sleep unwillingly. Whoever kept shaking her shoulder needed to stop soon or suffer a slow painful death. Prying her eyes open she groaned when she saw Kyouraku staring down at her intently. His hand stilled on her shoulder as her eyes opened, and Nanao reached up and shoved his hand away completely.

"The 8th better be on fire," she said groggily.

"It's not," Kyouraku said. "Why would you think that?"

"It's the only explanation I can come up with that would be a good enough reason to wake me up," she said angrily as her mental facilities started to return to her. Then a thought occurred that had her shooting up in bed and almost tumbling out of it as she tried to get loose of her sheets. "Is my brother alright? Did something happen?" she asked as she struggled out of the bed.

"Yare, yare," he said as he grabbed her shoulders and steadied her, gently pushing her back into the bed. "Your brother is fine. I didn't mean to worry you."

She felt the breath return to her body, and quickly tucked the one bare leg she'd gotten free back under the covers. "Then why are you here?"

"I need a hug," he explained simply.

Nanao just stared at him for a moment then lay back down and rolled over facing away from him. "Get out now."

"But Nanao-chan," he wheedled. "I really do need a hug."

"Go find Matsumoto-san. She should be out at one of your usual haunts about now," Nanao said, already closing her eyes again and fully set on ignoring his latest antics.

"I want a hug from you," he said with a huff.

"Too bad," she said sleepily.

"But I'm scarred for life, and I only want a small teensy tiny hug to make it feel better," he whined shaking her shoulder again.

"What are you talking about?" she asked not really even wanting to hear the answer, but knowing he wouldn't stop shaking her till she did.

"My mother is awful," he said pathetically, "and you and Jyuu left me all alone with her. Do you know how many theories there are on sexual positions and getting a girl pregnant? Let me tell you, there's more than you could imagine. Also do you know, step by step, what childbirth entails? Because I do now. Then she followed me back to the office and started interrogating all the women there to see if I'd slept with any of them and if they had any advice for me while trying to get you into bed. She even grilled them to find the names and addresses of women that might be willing to give you recommendations on my behalf."

"Like mother, like son," Nanao said rolling her eyes.

"I am not that bad," he defended.

"No, you pretty much are," Nanao argued curling up again. "Or do you not remember the time you went around the Gotei 13 trying to figure out everyone's breast size so you could find a correlation between that and what division a woman was likely to join?"

"That was scientific! It was so that every male recruit could make wiser decisions when applying to divisions fresh out of the academy," he protested.

"Well, then I suppose I should transfer to the 6th since that's where my chest size puts me," she said lightly.

"No, no, no, Nanao-chan, that study was never completed because so many people didn't understand my genius and interfered. There were a few other physical traits that needed to be calculated and put in the formula before it was a good indicator. You'd have landed squarely in the 8th I'm sure," he said smiling. "Though if you need confirmation I'd be happy to take your measurements."

"You are a major reason the SWA needs to exist," Nanao commented dryly allowing her eyelids to flutter shut. "Now go away and pout to someone else."

"I need a hug," he stated again.

"I'm starting to debate whether or not letting you keep my key was worse than just going with your mother," Nanao said popping her eyes open once more. "She couldn't be much worse than listening to the conversations Matsumoto-san gets going at the SWA."

"Trust me, you'd rather I have your key," Kyouraku said pulling a face. "She'd have probably tried to kidnap you, tie you down, and impregnate you with a syringe if she thought it would work."

"You do realize she would have needed something from you to put in the syringe for that to be even slightly plausible, right?" Nanao asked through a yawn.

"Kami, that's even worse than some of the images my mother put in my head today!" he exclaimed with an overdone shudder. "Why would you do that to me?"

"If I give you a hug, will you go away?" Nanao sighed out in defeat.

"There's a higher probability of it than if you don't," he said simply, quickly recovering from his dramatics.

"Fine," she said, starting to roll back over to face him and preparing to sit up. Unfortunately Kyouraku beat her to the punch, crawling into the bed beside her and pulling her into a firm warm hug. "I didn't say you could get into bed with me!"

"Nanao-chan it's not a hug if you don't hug back," Shunsui pouted ignoring her protest.

Nanao rolled her eyes, but complied, putting her arms around his larger frame and squeezing once before trying to back off. He, of course, wouldn't let her. "Sir, you got your hug. Leave now."

"I said there was a higher probability of me going away, not that I actually would," he said nuzzling his face into her neck and hair while taking a deep breath. The resulting exhale was like a warm caress across her skin. "Besides I'm feeling very anxious."

"Your mother is always like that," Nanao said breathing in his scent too, albeit more discreetly than he had just done. "It couldn't have been that much worse this time."

"I don't like anyone talking about my Nanao-chan that way, not even my mother," he admitted. "Besides that's not why I feel anxious."

"Why do you feel anxious, sir?" she asked settling in for the long haul. When he got in a mood like this there was nothing you could do about it except weather it out. She'd found over the years simply humoring him got it out of his system faster.

"I heard a terrible rumor," he said and hugged her even closer.

"And what was that, sir?" she asked exasperated. She really wished he could be a normal human being and just spit out a story.

"That you and Jyuu-kun went on a date!" he said pulling away to look her in the face.

She just smirked in return. "Yes, I suppose we're guilty of that. He was a perfect gentleman, I assure you, and he didn't even try to get up my shirt on the first date so no need to hunt him down."

"Mean" he said pouting. "Jyuu, why have you forsaken me?"

"Oh well he didn't want to, but I simply couldn't resist seducing him, and of course being a gentleman he had to reciprocate," she teased just to get him back a bit for waking her up.

"I knew it! I knew you still had a crush on him. How long has this been going on?" he demanded, but she heard the humor low in his tone.

"We've been sneaking around together for ages," she said loosely. "All those nights he's helped me drag you home when you were drunk were really just covers for us sneaking into your guest room together once you passed out. You're a very heavy sleeper, sir."

"Ok, now you're actually starting to make me worry," he remarked as he brought his hand up to stroke through her hair.

"Taicho, it really is much too late at night for this ridiculous game," she said passively, pulling away from his stroking hand and deciding she'd had enough. "I know you aren't actually worried about that rumor, so what do you want?"

"How come you don't care when they talk about you and Jyuu, but any rumors about me and you set you into a fury?" he asked cocking his head at her.

She turned away from him again facing the wall of her room. She wasn't sure what to say to that off the top of her head. The first thing that had popped into her mind was that she didn't mind the rumors about her and Ukitake because there was absolutely no truth to them, but that would be as good as admitting that there was truth to the ones about her and Kyouraku. If she did that, she knew he would instantly leap to the conclusion that she loved him just like the rumors said, and she wasn't prepared to deal with that. "That crush was years ago and everyone knows those rumors aren't true because you'd get quite angry at him if they were," Nanao said finally. "They don't matter because anyone with half a brain can figure out their falsehood. The ones about you and me, on the other hand, are a problem because whenever anyone asks you to confirm or deny, you confirm them and add fuel to the fire because they think they got it straight from the source. Beyond that I worked for you. I never worked with Ukitake so it was slightly less inappropriate."

"You don't work for me now," he pointed out.

"Sir, I answered your question, now would you please go home," she requested.

"I want to stay here," he said like a petulant child curling back around her.

"Taicho," she said starting to get her threatening voice. She really was tired.

He ignored her completely and pressed a kiss to her jaw. "Stop doing that," she commanded, completely fed up as she jerked upright in bed.

"Why?"

"Because I am not your personal plaything," she replied irritated.

"No, you're my very special Nanao-chan," he said reaching for her again.

She held up a kido flame and glared at him. It was weaker than it normally would be, but at least its power level was consistent instead of flaring up and down like it had been at the start of the week. "You decided that on your own."

"Yes," he said simply. "Is that a problem?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you need two people to consent to have a relationship? You can't simply declare that you're my boyfriend and then start acting like it. People get restraining orders for less then that."

"So admit you love me and consent to the relationship, problem solved," he said, gently and easily quashing her kido with his hand and tugging her back down to his side.

"You can't just decide this on you own," she reiterated.

"You've been having nightmares again, Nanao-chan," he said changing the topic abruptly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"This past week your reiatsu keeps spiking at night and whenever I get here you are grumbling in your sleep. Last night you were whimpering while you dreamed," he said softly. "Let me stay. I can't sleep when I know you're not at peace."

Nanao was silent for a moment. She contemplated the fact that he had been his usual annoying self in order to allow her to avoid the embarrassment of admitting that she'd barely been able to sleep through a night since the bone weariness of her injuries had passed, and that she needed someone with her. She'd thought after Tanaka was gone the nightmares would stop, but all they did was take on a new form. She couldn't even really remember these. She just knew that she woke up anxious and upset. "I'm sorry I've kept you awake," she said stiffly.

He sighed and shifted to lean over her, brushing some hair from her cheek. "I don't care if you keep me awake for the rest of eternity, just be happy while you do it. I don't like it when you have nightmares and don't come to me. You know my door is always open and I have no expectations in that regard. I would leave you alone in the guest room. Don't the nightmares usually go away if someone is with you?"

"I'm not a child anymore," she said turning her head to the side.

"Seeking out help and comfort doesn't make you a child," he said firmly. "You have no excuse on this subject. Your nightmares, unlike Tanaka, won't try to kill me so there is no use trying to protect me from them."

"It's embarrassing," she admitted reluctantly. "What grown woman has nightmares as often as I do?"

"I have bad dreams all the time," he said calmly. "Why do you think I drink as much as often as I do? You think I wasn't thankful some of the times you would stay with me when I was dead drunk and helped chase the bad thoughts away?"

"You never told me that," she said surprised.

"Would you have stayed with me if I did? Grown Taichos of the Gotei 13 aren't supposed to have nightmares anymore," he said.

"Of course I would have stayed," she said, getting upset at the implied slight on her character.

"But you would have thought less of me for it," he clarified.

"I see what you're trying to do," she said, suddenly realizing what he was getting at.

"I'm not doing anything," he replied. "It's the simple truth. You and I, what do we have to be embarrassed of in front of each other? For kami sake, you just listened to my mother depict how I should get you pregnant. I'm thinking that pretty much tops the embarrassment charts. Nightmares are nothing compared to that woman."

Nanao laughed lightly and gave him a small smile. "You should still go," she said.

"Fine," he said with a huff, starting to move.

"Taicho," she called softly as he reached the door of her bedroom.

"Yes, Nanao-chan?"

"Thank you for checking on me," she said. "You didn't have to, and this is definitely not giving you approval to do it all the time, but it was nice of you to worry."

"I love you," he said simply in return.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, because really what else was there to say when you couldn't say it back.

"Goodnight Nanao-chan."

"Goodnight Taicho."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so happy everyone liked Kyouraku's mother :) She is one of my favorites to write, and I feel like she gives a little insight into Shunsui's character. Anyway this chapter is just a short little sentimental piece, but I'd love reviews all the same. I'm sick right now and they would really cheer me up. I am also blaming any errors in the above chapter on my groggy head. Thanks!**


	46. The Setup

Nanao woke early the next morning feeling like she couldn't breath. She sucked in a lungful of cold morning air and hated that she couldn't get through the night without waking up uncomfortably. Perhaps she really should have allowed Kyouraku to stay, but then again if she allowed it to happen even once he'd never stop. She sighed giving up on sleep and tossed the covers off, shivering in the predawn chill.

Today was going to be a good day regardless of how she'd slept. Her brother had been officially cleared to leave the 4th this afternoon, and not even her upcoming meeting with the Soutaicho could spoil her mood. Everything was going to work out ok for them after all. Now the biggest problem would be deciding whether she wanted to stay in the Seireitei or go with Mamoru. Frankly she wasn't sure staying in the Seireitei and the 8th would be feasible. Even without Kyouraku's newest obsession with her, the Soutaicho had made it quite clear that someone with her level of concern and feeling for their Taicho was not a fit fukutaicho. She wouldn't be able to lie and say she'd let Kyouraku die if duty called for it, so she didn't see how she'd ever be allowed back into her former position.

She moved briskly through her morning routine enjoying the feeling of normalcy and also the ability to move unhampered by injuries. She was still sore at the end of the day and couldn't do any hard physical exercise, but for the most part she was recovering well. She'd even had her first follow up appointment with the 4th to try and soften some of the scars on her back. It was nice to start feeling whole again.

Nanao was done with her routine quickly, and like all of the previous mornings, found it difficult when the time rolled around to where she'd usually be headed into the office. As she technically was unemployed, she'd had to find ways to keep herself busy. Most of it was taken up by reading. She'd already started brushing up on some of the more useless courses from the academy that she'd quickly forgotten once she graduated, but would more than likely be tested on if she decided to stay. Other then that she'd passed most of her time in the company of her brother, Matsumoto, or Kyouraku. The last one was not entirely by choice. He showed up regardless of her wishes, basically wherever she'd settled to read. If she didn't know better she would have thought he was the one that was unemployed. Nanao didn't even want to think about the stacks of paperwork she'd witnessed in the 8th. Maybe it was a good thing that she would be assigned to a different division, though she wasn't quite sure where she'd fit. Perhaps they'd assign her to the 13th. She wouldn't mind that too terribly much. That way she'd be able to keep an eye on Kyouraku and laugh while some other poor sap drowned in his paperwork.

Grabbing a book at random from one of her numerous shelves, Nanao shrugged on a coat and walked out into the crisp fall air. It was getting colder every day and she was more than happy to pop into a relatively abandoned tea shop and settle down for a good while with her book. Glancing down to see what she'd picked, Nanao almost laughed out loud when she realized it was a book of fairytales that she'd buried at the back of her bookshelf ages ago. Her Taicho had put everything back when he'd ransacked her apartment after she disappeared, but not necessarily how she'd had it. She'd had to constantly rearrange things over the past week as she found little traces of his presence. It also didn't help that he now had her key and she swore he was rearranging things when she wasn't home. Three days ago she'd come home to all of her pictures moved around. The ones that contained both her and Shunsui were placed front and center on every shelf. Needless to say she'd not had the motivation yet, or the conviction that he wouldn't mess them up again, to reorganize all her bookshelves. Contemplating going back to switch out her reading, she finally decided braving the cold wasn't worth it, and settled in to waste some time.

To her delight Nanao discovered that the unedited versions of the fairy tales were in the back portion of the book, and they actually turned out to be rather twisted and grim. She wondered if it said something about her personality that she much preferred the original dark versions. Looking up hours later, Nanao was shocked to find that if she didn't hurry she'd be late to the first. She arrived just on time, but already found Sasakibe fukutaicho glancing down at his watch and looking annoyed. She bowed formally as she made her presence known.

"Ise-san, good," he said crisply. "The Soutaicho has been called into an unplanned meeting. He asked me to give you this and reschedule for a time later on this week."

"This looks like a mission briefing," Nanao said curiously as she reached for the folder.

"That's because it is. The Soutaicho asks that you accompany Kyouraku Taicho to the living world this evening to keep an eye on him while he's on mission. You will, of course, not be authorized to take any action or even be identified as a representative of the Gotei 13. You also are in no way obligated to agree to go. It is a favor more than an assignment. Ukitake Taicho has some pressing responsibilities to his own division, and while the Soutaicho wants Kyouraku Taicho to go because he knows the target, he does not want a repeat of the last time Kyouraku Taicho went unattended to the living world. "

Nanao winced at that memory. Before she'd gotten the fukutaicho position he'd gone on a mission by himself. He'd disappeared for five days and everyone had thought the worst had happened. Nanao had been beside herself, and by the third day had snuck into his house in the middle of the night and slept in his room. Not his bed of course, but beside it, and had been woken up the next morning to Ukitake coming in to retrieve Kyouraku's current cricket and the bonsai tree that Ukitake had gifted him. Ukitake had been worried both beings would die without even Kyouraku's negligent care and had decided to collect them until he returned. Nanao had had to make death threats on the smiling man's life to keep him from spilling that secret. Even then, she was still convinced to this day that the only reason Ukitake had agreed not to tell was because she'd threatened to write a love letter in his name to Kenpachi and finish the letter with the sentence, 'by the way I like it rough'. Ukitake had looked good and shocked after that threat, and after informing her that Kyouraku's bad habits were rubbing off on her, had kindly offered to let her stay with him until Kyouraku returned. He seemed to be one of the few people that was entirely unconcerned by the disappearance, which had at least given her enough comfort to let her stay in her own bed the next night.

On the fifth day, the 2nd had found Kyouraku passed out in a strip club in the living world. He'd had no money on him, dyed his hair blonde, and was wearing clothes that didn't belong to him, but judging from the hangover he had and the marks on his neck and chest he'd had a pretty good time all the same. Nanao had promptly given all his sake stashes away to the 11th and then let Matsumoto spread a rather nasty rumor about a supposed disease he'd caught while in the living world. She'd also refused to talk to him for a week just to further prove her point.

The Soutaicho had made it a general rule after that incident to always have someone along with Kyouraku if only to tell the 2nd what strip joint or bar he was passed out in. The 1st usually preferred that person to be her, simply because he didn't go to those sorts of places with her tagging along, and she'd grown rather good at knowing when he was about to make a break for it or sneak a drink.

"Sure, why not?" she said finally taking the packet. "Not like I was doing anything else tonight."

"You have the Gotei 13th's appreciation," Sasakibe said with an inclination of his head. "I will contact you soon with a new date for your meeting with the Soutaicho." That said, he quickly turned and went about his business.

Nanao sighed and glanced down at the packet. She supposed she'd read it later, as she wasn't even allowed to do anything in regards to it except babysit Kyouraku, but then again she was sure he hadn't read it so she may as well have some idea of what the hell he was supposed to be doing.

Right now though, she was going to see her brother off. She smiled to herself and stuffed the document under her arm with her book and started a slow shunpo to the 4th. She touched down at the gates just as her brother walked out of them.

"Nao-chan," he greeted warmly.

"You look well, nii-san," she said easily accepting his embrace.

"Happy to finally get out of here," he grouched even as he turned and waved at a blushing 4th division healer who was watching him from the gate.

"You've got a fan," she observed smiling.

"Yes, contrary to your belief, your brother is a lady pleaser," he said smirking. "I think she almost fainted when I thanked her for fluffing my pillow. For the 42nd time, the fluffing I mean, not the thanking. You shinigami aren't fighting hard enough if your healers have that much time on their hands."

"Aw, she's rather pretty," Nanao teased him. The girl was pretty, but a bit on the younger side, and appeared too love struck to have any sort of sense in her head.

"Can we start moving before she starts crying?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at the girl who did indeed look close to tears. "I can't deal with it when girls cry."

Nanao laughed and looped her free arm through his, starting them towards the Seireitei wall. "You and Kyouraku are more alike that you'd care to admit."

"Kami, way to make a newly freed man feel like he needs a healer all over again, Nao-chan," her brother said fake gagging.

"What are you going to do with your freedom?" she asked smiling at him.

"Planning on partying for a week, and then it's back to work," he said returning her smile. "There's a big celebration at the end of the week to celebrate my triumphant return for all the poor Higurashi members that have to work all week. You should come."

"Still trying to convert me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you saying it isn't possible?" he asked cocking his head at her.

"I'm still thinking about it," she said honestly.

"Well, what better place to think about it then at a party?" he asked.

"Sounds like something my Taicho would say," she commented casually.

"Again, little sister, stop making me ill," he said, though he smiled to show his good-natured teasing.

"I'll come," she said. "It'd be nice to have a night out without Kyouraku following me around aimlessly. The other night Matsumoto-san and I tried to get some tea out and catch up, and he followed about two feet behind us and sat at the table next to us making a pouting face all night. It got so bad that Matsumoto-san cracked and invited him over to sit with us."

Silence fell as they walked and finally Mamoru spoke again. "If you don't want him, you're going to have to be more straightforward."

"I tell him to leave all the time," she defended.

"But you never tell him to leave and never come back, that you don't and never will love him, that his actions disgust you," he explained evenly.

"I could never say that to him," Nanao said sharply. "Just because I'm not going to let him break my heart doesn't mean I need to senselessly hurt his feelings. He'll lose interest and move on naturally."

Her brother sighed and glanced up at the sky. "Then I'm going to stop feeling pity for you when he annoys you. You're setting yourself up to be tortured."

"I don't understand why he and I couldn't just go back to the way things were," Nanao said with a huff.

"Yeah, because that relationship was functional and healthy. Come on, let's stop talking about this," Mamoru said shaking his head. "Let's grab some food before I have to go through the rounds with the Higurashi higher ups." The two siblings spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, and Nanao was quite sure she never wanted to let her brother out of her life again.

Nanao went home rather content and curled up on her couch to read the mission brief before the evening came. It was a short brief with very little information, although that could be because they'd given her a very censored copy as she was no longer a soldier of the Gotei 13. It simply said it was an observation mission on a particular target thought to be in contact with a group of dissenting shinigami from years ago. As far as she could tell they weren't even supposed to engage, and despite Sasakibe's comment that Kyouraku knew the target, she couldn't quite figure out why the 2nd wasn't handling it. Kyouraku was not known for being a discreet or stealthy watchman. She was dragged from her musings by a rather loud pounding noise on her door. She threw the door open, expecting the worst, and instead got tackled into a suffocating hug.

"Nanao-chan!" her buxom friend yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Rangiku-san," she said trying to shove the woman off her. "What do you need?"

"I'm hurt, you assuming I'm only here because I need something!" Rangiku said easily, slipping into her apartment.

"What's with all the bags?" Nanao asked eyeing them suspiciously as she shut the door.

"I heard Nanao-chan is off to a mission in the living world," Rangiku said dropping them messily in the middle of her pristine living room. "I came to play dress up."

"Ran-san," Nanao sighed. "I have an outfit for the living world."

"Yes, but it's boring and like twenty years out of style," Matsumoto whined. "Please, Nanao! I swear I didn't bring anything tacky!"

"Why do you care? It's just a boring mission," Nanao said apprehensively.

"A boring mission you'll be alone with Kyouraku on!" Matsumoto said with glee.

"It's not like it's a date," Nanao corrected.

"Doesn't mean you have to look like a boring fuddy duddy," Rangiku said pouting her lower lip. "Come on, it'll be fun, and if you hate it you'll still have time to change into your soccer mom dress."

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it," Nanao said crossing her arms.

"That's ok, I'll enjoy it enough for the both of us!" Matsumoto said unconcerned. The next hour was a lot of primping and preening, and Nanao had to admit it was at least more fun with a friend than it had been with Tanaka's maids. Although perhaps that was purely because she wasn't getting dressed up for what was guaranteed to be a bad situation. If nothing else it was nice listening to Matsumoto's gossip and commentary and feeling like she was home all over again.

"Done," Matsumoto announced happily.

"With tow minutes left for me to change," Nanao said heading towards her closet.

"No! You have to at least look first," Matsumoto commanded, dragging her over to the mirror.

Nanao was pleased to see that she actually looked pretty and unusually soft. It had a totally different effect than what Tanaka had been going for. Matsumoto hadn't lied, and had brought clothes that were modest and simple, but hugged her in the right places. The best part was that the sweater, skirt, and tights, kept her warm and were functional. "Right, changing," Nanao said, even if she was honestly reluctant to do so.

"Can't," Matsumoto said cheerfully.

"Watch me," Nanao replied throwing her closet open. She searched futilely for the dress for a few minutes and then shot a look over her shoulder at the grinning Matsumoto. "Where is it?"

"I threw it out when I got your yukata for you the other night," Matsumoto said with a shrug. It was awful, and I didn't think you'd want it in there contaminating your other clothes anymore. So now what? Are you going to go naked?"

"You are an evil woman," Nanao said glaring at her. "Fine, I'll wear this, but I'm not going to like it."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Matsumoto said happily. "Come on or you'll be late!" Matsumoto grabbed her arm and quickly set a fast shunpo pace for them out the door.

"Rangiku-san, what is going on?" Nanao asked exasperated with her friend's behavior and still a bit winded from a shunpo she wasn't entirely recovered enough to maintain. "When have you ever cared about punctuality?"

"I was just in the mood for a brisk shunpo," the woman said dragging Nanao easily behind her as they slowed to a walk. "Good for your health and all. Here we are."

Nanao glanced up and saw a member of the 1st division standing next to where the gate would open and Kyouraku and Ukitake standing on the other side. Her mouth went dry noticing Kyourku dressed in a black button down and slacks. He really could look casually sophisticated when he wanted to. It was moments like these that reminded her he was a noble.

"Nanao-chan!" he yelled happily taking note of their presence and waving wildly. And then it was moments like these that reminded her why none of the nobles wanted him at their parties.

"Kyouraku-Taicho," she said formally. "Ukitake-Taicho."

"Aw," Ukitake pouted slightly. "I quite preferred Jyuushiro-san."

"She called you by your first name?" Kyouraku asked his eyes going wide.

"We weren't working then," Nanao defended instantly, with a blush spreading rapidly over her cheeks. She should have known Ukitake would use it to torture his best friend. People always thought Jyuushiro was the good one, but he couldn't have survived this many years of friendship with Kyouraku without having his own evil streak.

"No fair, Nanao-chan!" Kyouraku whined. "We've been not working together a lot lately, and you haven't called me Shunsui, not even once."

"Well, don't expect me to start now," she said crossing her arms under her chest. "Did you completed your responsibilities and are going in my place then?" she asked Ukitake.

"Oh no, I'm just here to, uh, make sure Rangiku-san gets home safe," Ukitake said smiling over at the buxom woman who winked in return.

"Do I even want to know?" Nanao asked with a sigh.

"The gates are opening, Kyouraku Taicho," the first division member said formally.

"Right, off we go then," Kyouraku said smiling, quickly getting an arm around her waist and dragging her through the gates before she had time to protest.

"Enjoy your date!" Matsumoto yelled behind them, and Nanao twisted around to give her a death glare. "I mean mission! Enjoy your mission!"

* * *

**A/N: Aw, all the reviews really did make me feel better, well that and 14 hours of uninterrupted sleep, but it was mainly the reviews :) You guys are the best!**

**So I have more family coming in this weekend and will probably miss my Sunday update, but that just means I'll probably get something up Monday or Tuesday!**

**As for Shunsui's mother, she does pop up like one more time in this, and I had one other big part for her, but then I didn't think it really fit in this story without being forced so perhaps I really am just going to have to write a sequel. Maybe I can actually keep that one to a reasonable size unlike this story, haha.**

**Please review!**


	47. The Fallout

The gate closed quickly and Nanao found herself alone with Kyouraku in the living world. "Well then, shall we pick up our gigais?" Kyouraku asked innocently, motioning towards the run down house the Gotei 13 owned and used as storage in the living world.

"What is this mission about, sir?" Nanao asked, following behind him.

"Er, increased hollow activity?" he asked, more than stated.

"Did you even read your mission status?" she asked with a sigh.

"You know I never read those, silly Nanao-chan," he said grinning over at her.

"Yes, and that is why the Soutaicho personally explains your missions when you have them," she said sharply. "So why didn't he this time?"

"He's a busy man," Kyouraku said with a shrug.

She grabbed the back of his shirt and dug her heels in halting their progress. "What the hell is going on sir?"

"Whatever do you mean sweet, lovely, forgiving, Nanao-chan?"

"Did we just create and use an unauthorized gate?" she demanded. "Do you know how much trouble I'll be in? I can't even say I'm a shinigami and have the right to visit the living world. Are you trying to make it so I can't come back to the Gotei 13?"

"Nanao-chan, calm down. It was an authorized gate," he said holding up a hand in a peace making gesture. "Wasn't there someone from the first division there, and didn't the 1st give you this assignment?"

She glared at him and crossed her arms, still in disbelief, but finally huffed and brushed past him, leading the way into the house. "The mission brief said you were supposed to track someone, someone you know. How are you supposed to do that if you don't even know what we're doing here? I hardly think the Soutaicho would have left you that unprepared, especially given that my brief didn't tell me who we are looking for."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked grinning at her as she quickly keyed in the access code to the gigai closet.

"The truth would be nice," she said moving efficiently.

"I bribed the old man into letting me take you on a date," he answered easily, cocking his head to the side.

"If you don't want to tell me what is going on, then fine," she replied frustrated. She pulled the blank gigai down and stepped into it, adjusting to the tight feel of the pseudo body as it matched her current appearance.

Kyouraku rumbled a laugh and stepped into the gigai she'd pulled down next to hers. "I'm telling the truth."

"What could ever convince the Soutaicho to let you do a thing like that?" she asked calling his bluff. Really, what a stupid lie to use.

"My promise to catch up on all the backlogged paperwork within the next 48 hours of our return to Soul Society," he stated calmly.

That really did make Nanao snort in laughter. "You've lost some skill at lying while I've been gone, Taicho."

"Not even slightly," he said bluntly.

"You can't be serious," she retorted. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to make a deal that has you doing the paperwork _after_ you get what you want."

"If I don't complete my end of the bargain, you aren't allowed back to the 8th even if you choose to come," Kyouraku said plainly.

"You stupid idiot!" she yelled, simultaneously slapping his arm. "There is no chance you're going to finish all that paperwork!"

She pulled back to smack him again, but he caught her wrist smiling. "I didn't think you'd be that upset over the possible threat of not returning. Weren't you thinking about leaving anyway?"

"Deciding to leave and being forced to, are two totally different things!" she yelled struggling in his hold.

"You wouldn't be forced to leave the Seireitei," Kyouraku said, restraining her without difficulty. "You just wouldn't come back to the 8th. Besides, it doesn't matter because I'll just finish the paperwork."

"You mean you expect I'll finish it for you!" she shouted, jerking her arm free and turning her back on him. "Kami, you could have at least been considerate enough to get a longer deadline if you were planning on making me do it."

"Nanao-chan," he said, reaching up to her shoulders, which she also quickly shrugged off. He sighed and let his hands drop. "You really think that little of me?"

"Don't you dare put this back on me," she growled, whipping around to face him. "You've never helped in the past, I don't know why you would start now. It's not thinking little of you, so much as knowing exactly what you've done every other time a similar situation has arisen."

"Your brother was right," he said with a sad little smile.

"What does my brother have to do with any of this?" she asked throwing her hands up. "You know what? I don't care. When does the gate open?"

"I didn't, and don't, have any intention of making you do the paperwork, Nanao-chan," he said softly. "And I know you have no reason to believe me, but I only wanted to spend some time with you, and it was worth the cost. I'm trying to show you I'm serious in every way. I don't expect you to do all the work in this relationship."

"What relationship?" she asked exasperated, sitting down hard on a dusty overturned box.

"Your brother made the point that I only seem to take care of you when there's big issues, and never the little things in life," he said seriously.

Nanao sighed and leaned back against the wall looking up at him. "That isn't true," she said, suddenly very tired. "I mean yes, you suck at helping me around the office, but it's not like you missed the little things. It's not as if I haven't known for years that you're the one that always makes sure the office kitchen never runs out of the special tea I like which has to be ordered from the other providences, or that you're the one that broke into my house and fixed my leaky faucet four years ago, or that you're the one that convinced the Soutaicho to give me a key to the library, so I could go whenever I wanted, or that you single handedly and anonymously bought out the SWA's bake sale, so that we could take that trip to the beach last year. You do the little things. Nii-san has just never seen them."

"To be fair the last one was not purely altruistic," he said giving her a crooked half smile. "I wanted to see Nanao-chan in a bathing suit."

"Too bad I had too much paperwork to attend," she said with a snort.

"That's why you didn't go?" he asked surprised. "I hid in a bush all day waiting for you to show up."

"First off, that's creepy," Nanao said shaking her head. "Second, someone had managed to mess up all of the interdivisional training times when he decided to throw an impromptu "togetherness" party. Then someone's fukutaicho got the responsibility of fixing it."

"Nanao-chan, I'm sorry," he said honestly.

"It doesn't matter," she replied giving him a weak smile. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

"I'm going to do better," he said earnestly.

"For how long?" she asked. "And that is the root of the problem isn't it? How long do any of your little fixations last?"

"Yare, Nanao, how am I supposed to prove anything if you won't even give me a chance?"

"Giving you a chance only has me taking any risks," she said truthfully. "I don't see any reason why I should."

"Because you love me," he said seriously.

"You presume to much," she said staring him down.

"Never directly saying no," he commented, leaning down to trap her on the box between him and the wall.

"I don't love you," she said smirking at him.

He smiled right back and leaned down, brushing his stubble along her cheek, before laying a kiss on her neck right above her pulse point, which had sped up with the beating of her heart. His hand tangled up in her hair, tugging her head back gently, and giving him better access to her throat. A couple more lingering kisses, and Nanao quickly found herself futilely trying to remember the kido to blast him away from her.

"You heart says otherwise, my love," he whispered into her ear before nipping her earlobe.

"Lust isn't the same thing as love," she defended hazily. "I told you I'd give you a night, just tell me when you want to collect."

"Every night for the rest of our lives," he answered instantly.

"Only the first one's free, sir," she said unwaveringly.

"Then marry me, and exact your price for the rest," he replied, making his way down to her collarbone, one hand drifting to her waist.

She couldn't help the breathy sigh that escaped her lips, and she cursed herself lightly for not wearing a turtleneck to dissuade him. Then again, she could end it here and now. Give him what he wants and watch him walk away shortly thereafter. At least she wouldn't be tortured by the what if's anymore. She gathered her courage and leaned back against the wall, bringing her legs up to wrap around him and pull him closer. Her skirt rode up with the action, and she was suddenly caught in her Taicho's dark gaze as he brought his face up to meet hers.

"Marry me," he said again.

She laughed at his persistence, "No." Then she reached up to fist her hand in his shirt and drag him even closer to her. "Now try telling me no."

"You know I like it when you push me around," he said grinning right back. He returned to her throat, and this time she willingly gave him access. She wasn't quite sure when their fight and turned into this. Then again, she supposed it didn't matter. She was going to end this. She tugged him even nearer and worked his shirt free from his slacks. Her one hand found a comfortable resting spot on the back of his neck as her other hand pushed under the fabric of his shirt, and her fingers skimmed up his abdomen.

He growled in response and his hand slid down her waist, getting a good hold on her butt, and dragging her even closer, eliciting a small sound of surprise from her. She found her hand pinned still between them, and their bodies pressed together tightly. She rolled her hips against his once experimentally and could barely temper down the moan that escaped her lips.

Kyouraku raised his head from his ministrations breathing hard. He caught her eyes, and she could see all the wanting in them. It made her body feel tight and light at the same time, and she suddenly wished she had much more experience with men. She wasn't sure what to do next, but knew she wanted so much more than what she currently had. Her hand drifted down further to the belt on his pants, and she hesitated there, unsure of the proper protocol.

"We're going to be late," Kyouraku said finally, although it seemed to take him a substantial effort to force the words out.

"What?" she asked, more than slightly confused. He pulled away from her, pressing lightly on her legs and getting them to drop from their position around him, and she had to physically hold down the whimper that wanted to make it's way out of her throat.

"We can't be late for our date, Nanao-chan," he said smiling and re-tucking his shirt. "We won't have another chance for the next 48 hours."

"You aren't serious," she said, irritated beyond all belief.

"Come on then," he replied, grinning down at her and reaching for her hand.

"You're an ass," she said knocking his hand away from her and standing up on her own. She jerked her skirt back down into place over her tights and turned away from him marching towards the door.

His low chuckle followed her, and as she was pulling the door open he pressed it back shut from behind her. She glared at him over her shoulder, and waited for his next move.

"Nanao-chan got all dirty sitting on that dusty crate," he said lightly. Then his hands went down and started patting the dust off her butt. She instinctually reached for the mission brief she'd left lying by the door and smacked him in the face with it, getting him to back off. "So volatile, Nanao-chan!"

"You only get to touch when I'm allowing it, and right now I'm not," she said firmly, wrenching the door open and storming out. If he didn't even have the common decency to be seduced when she was permitting it, then he sure as hell didn't get a free feel whenever he wanted. All the further proof he was just playing with her because it was fun to do so.

"Can I hold your hand then?" he asked catching up easily.

"No," she said, firmly crossing her arms to further occupy her hands.

"Nanao-chan, that's not fair," he whined pacing her. "It's not like I wanted to stop touching you, but we were going to be late. You always get so angry when we're late."

"And you always pull away right when something is starting," she said harshly, blushing as she admitted her frustration.

"You only ever allow part of something to start," he explained smiling at her. "I need everything to start for it to continue."

"I'm not going to marry you," she said exasperated.

"Then at least admit you love me, and we can get there as slow as you like," he said moving in front of her and walking backwards.

"Kami, isn't the woman supposed to be the one saying all this?" she asked impatiently as she made a random and sudden right.

"Say you love me, and I will take you back to that house and ravish you until you forget your own name," he promised easily predicting her movements.

"I'm sure I can find someone to do the same without the strings attached," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Only if he's willing to be taken out by one extremely irate Taicho," he said grinning.

"I'm not joking," she said storming on aimlessly.

"Yes, you are," he said still keeping up while moving backwards which only served to frustrate her further.

"What? You think I can't get a man to sleep with me?" she demanded.

"I think Nanao-chan is better than a random hook up, and I think she knows she's better than it too," he replied easily.

"You have random hook ups all the time," she said coming to a stop. "That's one hell of a double standard to have."

"Yes, but we've already established that I'm a screw up," he said smiling easily. "What was the first piece of advice Lisa-chan ever gave you?"

"Don't grow up to be like him," Nanao said, holding back her fond smile.

"Exactly, and you've done a wonderful job so far. Why mess it up now?" he asked.

"You just don't want me sleeping with other men," she said.

"Well, I assumed that was obvious," he returned lightly.

"When does the gate open again?" she asked with an irritated sigh.

"Not for about another four hours or so," he said.

"I'm not doing any of that paperwork," she said firmly.

"Good, then we're agreed," he replied smiling. "Come on, I wasn't lying when I said we'd be late." Then he grabbed her hand, which she quickly tried to remove without success, and started hauling her forward once more. "Also if you want to bring your brother by tomorrow, so that he can witness me doing paperwork, that would be a nice extra bonus."

Nanao snorted and stopped fighting his grasp, as he was obviously not in the mood to let go of her anytime soon. "You really think my brother is ever going to consent to me marrying you? You have a better chance of getting your mother to stop filling you in on the various ways to conceive."

"Nanao-chan! Stop bringing up terrible memories!" he chastised sending her a reprimanding look over his shoulder.

"Oh, stop being such a baby," she said.

"Ok, you didn't have to sit through lunch," he said firmly. "She explained, in horrific detail, all the things she thinks my older brother is doing wrong and why his wife is barren. I think she may have even spied on them once or twice, which is so awful I don't even know where to begin. Then she proceeded to tell me all the ways I could trick you into thinking I'd used the protection spell, but really try to get you pregnant before we got married, just so I wasn't stuck in the same situation as my brother. After which, she told me every single one of the maids that had proven to be fertile if it didn't work out with you, and which ones seemed like my best bet."

"I think I liked it better when she thought I was your illegitimate daughter with Yadomaru-san," Nanao said grimacing at his words.

"Except then she would have treated you like family for years, which is not something you would have wanted," Kyouraku said with a shudder. "We've got to hurry now, or we really will be late."

The first time Kyouraku had taken her home with him, it had been when his cousin got married, and his presence had been requested on threat of the whole family coming to drag him back. Unfortunately, the wedding had been planned on Tanabata, in other words, her birthday. It'd been a year since he'd discovered her birthday date, and he'd sworn he'd celebrate the next one with her to make up for missing the last. His final solution was to kidnap her that morning and bring her home with him. When his mother had opened the door, chaos had exploded.

"You finally did it," his mother had yelled getting teary eyed. "Look how big she is!" The woman had then swooped down and tugged Nanao into a bone crushing hug, which for a child that didn't like to be touched, had been rather traumatic. Nanao had sent panicked looks at her Taicho over his mother's back, and he had quickly tried to extricate her from the hug.

"Mom, what's wrong with you?" he'd asked, finally getting her free.

"Me? What's wrong with me?" she'd demanded, and then had promptly slapped him over the back of the head, which had startled Nanao to no ends. She'd never seen anyone physically assault her Taicho in front of her before, although Yadomaru fukutaicho had threatened to do it often, and she'd been further surprised when he'd acted like it was normal. "What's wrong with you, you idiot? Why didn't you tell me you had a child? I mean I know that fukutaicho of yours was a little low class, but a daughter is a daughter."

Nanao had stiffened at the flippant reference to Lisa, and had felt her Taicho give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Mom, you've got it wrong," he'd said, smiling apologetically down at Nanao.

"Oh," his mother had said lightly. "Well, who cares who the mother is, as long as she's here. Oh my, I have so many things to teach you. And who picked out your outfit? We will have to fix that." His mother had reached for her again, and she'd quickly gripped Kyouraku's hand harder and slipped behind his legs as much as she possibly could.

"She's not my daughter," Kyouraku had corrected, letting go of her hand to drop his palm on her head. "She the youngest member of my squad, Ise Nanao."

"Oh," his mother had said, quite obviously loosing her interest. "Why is she here?"

"It's her birthday, and I promised not to miss it, and then you all forced me to come here," he'd said with a shrug.

"Forced you! Like its such a burden for you to bear," his mother had exclaimed dramatically. "We're your family, Shunsui! So excuse me, if you had to be pulled away from your non-productive philandering for the day. It's not like you were going to impregnate anyone anyways. You'd think with all the screwing you do there would have been at least one slip up somewhere along the way. I mean you do know the mechanics of it all, correct? Or am I making too many assumptions? It's like a peg and a hole, Shunsui, nothing difficult about it!"

"Mom!" he'd yelled, glancing at Nanao who had effectively continued to use his legs as shields. To be honest she'd felt more comfortable with the Soutaicho, and he hadn't even liked her the one time she'd met him.

"What? Oh for kami sake! Little girl, do you know where babies come from?" his mother had asked leaning down to talk closer to her level.

"Ok, and that's the end of that," Kyouraku had said hastily, as he'd reached down to pick her up. She'd been obviously hesitant to wrap her arms around his neck, or even allow him to carry her, and he'd noticed quickly enough. "There's no one from the Gotei 13 here, Nanao-chan. Nobody will care."

She'd contemplated it swiftly, no doubt displaying what he'd taken to calling her overanalyzing face, and then had relaxed into his hold, throwing her arms around his neck for further support.

"Shunsui," his mother had whined. "How do you expect to attract a wife with a little girl hanging around your neck. Women don't want extra children, they want to bear you your own. Not to mention that if they make the same mistake as I just did, they'll have to worry about inheritance with a first born child in the picture. No noble woman is going to want that when there are other viable options."

"An added bonus I hadn't even contemplated," he'd said grinning. "I think they're calling for you, mom." A pretty woman down the hall had been motioning for his mother, and his mother had given Kyouraku another dark look, but had finally allowed them both fully into the house. "Don't think we won't talk about this later, Shunsui-kun. Oh, and your cousin brought a very nice friend I'm going to introduce you to. She's got very wide hips which correlates with high fertility rates." That said the woman had walked quickly down the hall to join the other panicking woman.

"Great," Kyouraku had muttered under his breath.

"Kyouraku Taicho," Nanao had said hesitantly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If its, where do babies come from, you are going to have to wait for Jyuu or Retsu-san," he'd said looking pale.

"I already know that. Babies come from the mom's tummy," she'd said rolling her eyes at his obvious immaturity. "But is it really ok that I'm here? Your mom didn't look happy."

"Nanao-chan, I'll tell you a secret," he'd said grinning. "My mom is never happy unless she is nagging someone."

"Shunsui," a deep voice had called from their right, and the smile had instantly dropped off her Taicho's face.

"Daddy-chan," Kyouraku had called back obnoxiously joyful, turning to face the approaching man. Being in his arms though, Nanao had felt him tense up all over.

"What's this?" the man had asked. He had some grey streaks in the sides of his hair, but other then that looked like an older version of Kyouraku, albeit without the pink haori, long hair, or facial scruff. "You didn't," the man had said, suddenly looking angry.

"Didn't what?" her Taicho had goaded.

"Damn it Shunsui, you have a whole harem of respectable girls fighting to have the chance with you, and you knock up some street rat turned traitor from the 57th district? Then to not even tell us until now, and to bring the bastard child in here so openly on your cousin's wedding day. What the hell were you thinking? Although I suppose like usual the answer will be, you weren't thinking very much at all. I doubt your thought process extends beyond your next potential whore."

"I suppose we should go home then," her Taicho had said radiating anger despite his calm smile. Nanao hadn't felt anything like it from him before, but pulled herself closer, completely unafraid for herself. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was pretty sure his father was talking about Yadomaru-san too, and she was right there with her Taicho in not liking it one bit.

"And cause more of a scene?" his father asked raising an eyebrow. "Okada-san take her to one of the back rooms, and have a maid attend to her for the duration of the wedding." A servant had stepped forward and reached for her, and she had instinctively thrown a hand up glowing with kido. The servant had taken a startled step back, and Kyouraku had let go of a deep rumbling laugh.

"Careful, Nanao-chan bites," Kyouraku had said fondly.

"Unsurprising, the girl is as ill mannered as you and her low class slut of a mother," his father had said coldly.

"You don't know anything about Lisa, and you most certainly don't know anything about me. Beyond that, the only thing low class around here is your language," Kyouraku had bit out angrily. "Tell your servants to keep their sycophantic hands away from Nanao."

Her Taicho's obvious upset had only made her more wary, and she'd amped her kido flame up another notch. She'd never seen him this worked up about anything, and she certainly didn't like it.

"You come into _my_ house, and give _me_ commands?" his father had snarled back. "I will not have you parading your bastard child around this house as if it were something to be proud of. There are respectable families out there."

"I offered to go home," Kyouraku had pointed out. "You don't want me here, and I don't want to be here, so I don't know why we continue this farce. It's not like everyone out there doesn't know exactly how we are despite this pretty little show you try to present."

"We are the Kyouraku family," his father had returned more calmly. "As such we have certain standards to uphold and responsibilities that must be filled. The child will be fine in the back rooms. It's not like we intend to starve her or kill her. Stop being an overdramatic baby."

The servant had moved to take her again, and Nanao had let her reiatsu flare uncensored sending the reiatsuless servant stumbling into a side table. Kyouraku's father's eyes had widened slightly in surprise, but then he'd quickly mastered his emotion once more. "And of course, the child got your gift for reiatsu manipulation, giving her an even greater capacity to be a living terror."

"What is going on?" Kyouraku's mother had entered the hall and assessed the situation quickly. "Little girl, you will control your displeasure this instant. We have bigger things to worry about then childish temper tantrums. Really Shunsui, you should give her over to Jyuushiro-kun. If you keep her in your squad she'll probably grow up with no impulse control. And you," she'd said turning on her husband. "What'd you say to set him off this time?"

"You were aware he brought his bastard home?" the man had demanded.

"The girl belongs in his squad," his mother had said rolling her eyes. "She's not his daughter. He can't even impregnate a woman correctly. That or perhaps he's too lazy to do so. Is that the reason?" she'd asked, quickly refocusing her attention back on Kyouraku. "I mean it's not ideal, but a woman can still get pregnant on top, and you really wouldn't have to do much of anything at all."

"Why do you encourage his irresponsibility?"

"I don't encourage it. I merely want grandchildren out of someone. Seichii and his wife don't seem like they're going to produce anything soon. Shunsui might be our last hope. Who cares who the woman is, a child is a child."

"I care who the woman is," his father had shot back. "He's put enough stains on our family name."

"Just be thankful he didn't bring a prostitute home this time," his mother had said comfortingly. "It's a child, what harm could she possibly do? Leave them alone." That said, she'd tugged on her husband's arm and then glared at the two of them over her shoulder. "You, no more reiatsu outbursts, and you, the wedding starts in 20 minutes, if you're late I'll kill you." Then she'd stalked off down the hall, dragging her unwilling husband, and the servant had staggered after.

"Having a fun birthday yet?" Kyouraku had asked dryly.

"I told you I would have been fine on my own," she'd pointed out. "Besides Ukitake-san had offered to take me out to lunch. You didn't have to bring me."

"No fair Nanao-chan," he'd said pouting at her and quickly reverting to his playful personality. "Why should Jyuu get to have you on your birthday?"

"Perhaps because his entire family doesn't hate me," she'd said wiggling to get down out of his arms. She'd met a few of Ukitake's siblings in the 4th when he'd had a bad fit, and they had all been rather kind.

"My family hates everyone, including each other," Kyouraku had said, finally allowing her to get down out of his hold. "Don't take it personally." She'd started moving down the hall and he'd followed. "Where are you going, Nanao-chan?"

"I'm going home," she'd said firmly.

"That's an awful long walk without shunpo," he'd said and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Don't laugh," she'd yelled whirling on him. "I don't like it here."

"Nanao-chan," he'd sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing. Come on, I haven't even given you your birthday gift yet."

"I can't stay," she'd reiterated, starting for the door once more.

"Nanao-chan, you can't get home without me. I'm not letting you walk alone, besides that, it'd take you three days on those little legs."

"I won't stay here," she'd said and reached for the door.

He put his hand over hers on the knob and stopped her motion. "What's really got you upset? Since when have you cared this much if someone didn't take an instant liking to you?"

She'd stayed silent for a moment and then blurted it all out like she had the tendency to do in his presence. "What if they take me away when you aren't looking and you don't notice? They know my reiatsu levels now, they could send someone that could handle it."

He'd sighed at that and had scooped her up once more, which she hadn't protested. "No one is going to take you, and I would never not notice," he'd said cocking his head to look up at her down turned face. "Why are you so worried about this?"

"It's nothing," she'd said turning away from him. How was she supposed to explain that it'd happened before? That they'd taken her away from Mamoru, and she'd been so terrified he wouldn't notice or wouldn't be able to find her. Her father too, had put her in a comfortable back room, and had expected the blemish that she was to disappear. She didn't like being left and forgotten.

"Nanao-chan," he'd said softly, and she'd known he was going to try to coax the story out of her.

"I don't like it here," she'd said again and then slipped out of his arms once more. "I want my birthday present now."

He'd been silent for a moment, but finally sighed and offered her his hand. "Come on then Nanao-chan, can't keep the birthday girl waiting." He'd led her down several hallways into a more deserted area of the house and finally told her to shut her eyes outside of a dusty and disused door. She'd done as he'd asked and had let him lead her into the room by her hand. "You can open your eyes now."

He'd turned on a small lamp and it exposed a small, but extensive library. "I don't think I understand, sir."

"It was my grandfather's favorite room. He died a few years ago and nobody has really used it since. Any books you want in here, they're yours."

"I can't take your family's heirlooms," she'd said, turning wide eyes on him. "These books must be very expensive. Plus, I don't think your father would like that very much."

"My father doesn't have any say in the matter. My grandfather left these to me," he'd said calmly.

"But you only read silly things," she'd blurted and then blushed.

He'd chuckled and moved further into the room. "I loved this room. When I was little my grandfather would take me in here before bed and read to me until I fell asleep in his lap. How my father ever turned out the way he did having my grandfather as a dad I will never know. You can't smell it so much anymore, but this room always smelt like he did and vice versa. Old books, rice, and pipe smoke. It's my favorite place in the whole house."

"I can't take anything then," she'd said, mortified that he thought she would.

"I want you to Nanao-chan," he'd said smiling back at her. "My grandfather would have never wanted this place to end up like this. He loved his books and always wanted to be in a nice, warm, comfortable place. This room is just a location, what was important was the feelings attached to the books, and I haven't met anyone who loves them more than you. The books themselves don't mean anything to me, only the people connected with them do. He'd have liked you quite a bit Nanao-chan, and trust me, his was the only opinion that counted."

She'd started hesitantly, but soon had more books than her arms could hold and had started sorting them into piles on the floor. It hadn't been long before she'd even forgot that Kyouraku was there and had started reading passages here and there. She'd moved softly trailing her finger along the bindings of the old books and dusting off their covers.

"Nanao-chan," he'd said startling her out of her revere. She'd looked over to find him smiling softly at her, and she'd shut the book she'd been currently perusing. "We'll be late if we stay much longer."

"Since when do you care about being late?" she'd asked curiously.

"Since the last time I was late, and my mother had already arranged three marriages I had to get myself out of by the time I arrived," he'd said with a laugh. "Why don't I just have all the books brought back to the Seireitei?"

"I couldn't fit them in the barracks, sir," she'd pointed out, already trying to figure out what books she could take and fit.

"My house needs an expansion," he'd said with a shrug. "I always meant to do it, just never got around to it. How about if I have the library, and you have all the books?"

"You couldn't," she'd said looking up at him in shock. "You already had the window seat made, and that was much too nice to begin with."

"Like I said, my grandfather would be disappointed in me if I just left it like this," he'd said with a shrug. "I'm building the library room either way, but it'd sure be nice to have books to fill it with."

"Well, they're you're books," she'd said simply.

"Nope, I gave them to you, so it's your choice," he'd replied smiling.

She'd hesitated a moment, knowing what he was doing, but had glanced around the room again and couldn't help her longing. "Well, if you already have a library, it'd be silly not to take advantage of it."

"Perfect, it's decided then," he'd said easily. "Come on, Nanao-chan. we've got to hurry now, or we really will be late, and I'm not in the mood to get a fiancée tonight."

She'd taken his hand and followed him out to the main party, hoping desperately to make it through the night without drawing too much attention.

* * *

**A/N: So I was very torn about ending this chapter in the middle of a memory, but frankly if I hadn't this thing would have been about 20 pages long, and that is a behemoth to edit and get out in a reasonable amount of time, especially with my weekend bout with food poisoning, ugh. Even now it only got one good edit, so hopefully everyone can stand it.  
**

**I got some incredibly nice reviews last chapter, and they made me feel so much better even while I couldn't eat anything. So as always, help make me happy by giving me reviews! Its like feeding nuts to a happy squirrel :)**


	48. The Date

Her hope to go unnoticed that night had been completely in vain. They'd successfully slipped into the wedding, taken seats in the back, and watched the ceremony proceed completely unmolested. Kyouraku's mother had given them both a passing glance in the back, but had not made any facial expression showing displeasure, which Nanao had taken as a good sign. She'd really started to believe that they were going to get through it all without any further upsetting encounters. She'd, of course, been incorrect.

"My mother is something else," Kyouraku had grumbled glancing into the gardens where the after wedding celebration was taking place.

"It is very pretty," Nanao had concurred, looking out over all the festively dressed people moving through the lamp lit garden while musicians played in the back.

"Pretty?" he'd asked confused, and then noticed her gaze. "Oh, yes, she does have an eye for those things."

"What were you talking about, sir?" she'd asked, looking up at him curiously.

"I think my mother invited every unattached woman from every even slightly noble family she could find," he'd said looking out again over the crowd. Nanao looked too and did have to admit the female attendees far outweighed the male ones. "Come on, Nanao-chan," he'd said, and taken her hand once more, leading her out into the party.

The effect had been instantaneous. They had immediately been surrounded by several women vying for his attention. Most of them had cooed over his cute little subordinate, as obviously his mother had made sure to get the word out that she wasn't his daughter, and then quickly moved on to cooing over him.

Kyouraku had taken it in stride, used to the attention and flattery, and had given as good as he got. They'd moved through the crowd greeting people, and Nanao had been happy when the women focused their attention on him rather than her. She'd gone out with him and Ukitake-san for ice cream, and other things of the like, over the past year, and it often garnered the same effect. Her Taicho was apparently very much in demand. She really couldn't see the appeal. He'd be more like having an overgrown puppy than a husband from what she'd observed, but she'd never seemed to understand adults anyway, so she hadn't tried to contemplate it too hard.

It hadn't been long before the requests for dancing had started, and Kyouraku had excused himself from her, promising to be right back, as a rather busty brunette pressed up against his side. She had watched him get pulled into three more dances, with other women sweeping in the moment the songs ended, before she'd decided to wander around. Without Kyouraku at her side, no one took much note of her at all, and she rather preferred it that way. The gardens and the people reminded her quite a bit of her father's home and she'd been on full alert all night. It had been a relief when she'd found a darkened path that led further into the garden, and she'd gladly followed it out. She knew her Taicho well enough that, despite his good intentions, when there were women throwing themselves at him he couldn't help but be interested. He'd find her when they were ready to leave, as she never bothered to hide her reiatsu from him.

Nanao had enjoyed the quiet that grew as she moved further away from the party, and had been silently delighted at the fireflies flickering on and off around her. Breathing in the night air, she'd wondered what her brother was doing right then and if she'd ever see him again. As much as she'd loved her new life, she'd always missed him desperately. She'd heard running water and continued her stroll towards the sound, figuring it was as good of a destination as any.

Finding a small waterfall, she'd looked out and spotted a bridge leading over the pond it fed into. Following the path, she'd made her way halfway onto the bridge before she'd even noticed the man standing there immobile. She'd let out a surprised gasp and taken a step back, glancing for exits like ever good Runkongai kid would. The man had turned to look at her after her small noise, and she'd tried to keep herself from bolting by repeating in her head that she was on the Kyouraku estates, and they wouldn't have invited someone dangerous to the wedding.

"Are you one of the servant's children?" the man had asked staring at her, but otherwise not making any moves to intercept her. "You really aren't supposed to be out here."

"I'm not a servant," she'd said moving back from him slowly.

"Scared I'll bite, kid?" he'd asked, pulling a glass he'd been holding up to his lips and taking a drink. He'd turned his attention back out over the water, and she'd stood there indecisively.

"So whose kid are you?" he'd inquired, though he'd sounded completely uninterested. He'd grabbed the bottle on the rail next to him, that she hadn't noticed before, and poured himself another drink.

"I'm nobody's kid," she'd said fidgeting.

"Don't know them," he'd replied, glancing over at her and giving her a small grin to indicate that he had been joking. Nanao had cracked a smile at that and shuffled a little bit further onto the bridge to look out over the pond. In doing so, she had moved more thoroughly into the weak light a lantern at the other end of the bridge had been generating. The man had looked at her again and this time seemed more focused. "You must be Shunsui's latest novelty item then."

She'd glanced up at him, but hadn't confirmed or denied the assessment. He'd gone back to drinking, and she'd enjoyed the quietness of the moment. Often in the 8th silence was overlooked as a virtue. She'd contemplated sitting down and hanging her legs out over the pond through the bars in the bridge, but had quickly discarded the idea when she'd considered how much that would slow her down if she'd suddenly needed to escape.

"They weren't kidding, you do bear a striking resemblance to his previous fukutaicho," the man had said abruptly. "Is that what caught his fancy about you?"

"I don't know," she'd said with a shrug. "Lots of things catch Kyouraku Taicho's attention."

"His interest will pass," the man had said taking another deep drink. "It always does."

"Not always," she'd said, feeling the need to defend the only person that had bothered to care about her when she was alone. "He's been a Taicho for a very long time, and doesn't seem like he wants to quit anytime soon, and he and Ukitake-san have been friends for years."

The man had snorted and topped off his drink once more. "He still enjoys being a Taicho, because the lazy bastard doesn't have to do anything and gets all the perks that come along with it, and Ukitake just enables him."

"That's not true," she'd said glaring up at the man in the dark. "He's a good Taicho and he loves Ukitake-san like a brother."

"What do you know?" the man had asked suddenly very cold. "You're just a child, and a common Rukongai brat at that. No point in telling you something you can't comprehend. Besides you'll learn it soon enough."

"Learn what?" she'd prodded. She'd always hated when people told her she wouldn't understand because of her age.

"Shunsui's attention span is equivalent to that of an overexcited three year old," the man said gazing out over the water. "Unless you're willing to be his doormat you'll be forgotten soon enough."

"Ukitake-san isn't a doormat," she'd said angrily. Over the past year, Ukitake had been nothing but kind to her. He'd often loaned her books and let her tag along with he and Kyouraku for lunches and tea. He'd even helped her a few times with some complicated kido and swordplay. Beyond that, Ukitake had never had a bad word to say about anyone, and she didn't think it was right that anyone had bad words to say about him.

"Ukitake is pathetic," the man said downing his latest drink and grabbing the bottle again.

"I don't think you have the right to judge, when you are out here drinking alone," she'd said crossing her arms.

"You're out here alone too," he'd shot back.

"Yeah, but I'm a kid," she'd defended.

"Kami, it's no surprise that any child Shunsui would take an interest in would be an obnoxious little twit," the man had said standing up from his hunched position on the bridge. "Why don't you run along back to him now, or has he already forgotten you exist while enjoying the flattery of every woman in the room? I suppose little girls only pike his interest up to a point."

"Just because he's not paying attention to you all the time doesn't mean he's forgotten you exist," Nanao had said with a glare.

"What is it that he does exactly, that makes people so damn blind when it comes to him?" the man had demanded suddenly. "He's a whore and an idiot. Just because everything comes easy to someone, doesn't mean that deserve to have everything."

"He's not like that," Nanao had defended, and had barely restrained herself from stamping her foot.

"You'll learn kid," the man had said sneering down at her. "That or you'll learn to bend over and take it like Ukitake does."

"You don't know him!" she'd yelled, knowing she wasn't supposed to pick fights or draw attention to herself, but unable to keep her emotions in check.

"I know him better than you could ever hope to," the man had said, tossing back his last drink and throwing the bottle out into the garden with disgust where it'd resonated with the sound of shattering glass. "The only thing Shunsui cares about is himself."

"He cares about the Gotei 13, and his squad members, and Ukitake Taicho, and Yadomaru Fukutaicho, and me!" she'd yelled, wanting to make the man shut up.

"He'll forget about you once you get old enough to screw and dump, and the only reason he can stay loyal to Ukitake, is because he knows the meek bastard is going to up and die soon enough and take care of the problem for him," the man had replied darkly. "His friendship is as temporary as that man's life."

"That's not true," Nanao had growled, shaking her head.

"Just you watch kid. Ukitake should do us all a favor and hurry up and die already. Even Shunsui is going to tire of this pathetic waiting game eventually. At this point, he should stop being a burden on everyone else and do it himself," the man had said evenly.

Nanao hadn't thought much through after that. All she'd had going through her head was that this man was threatening the only people she had left. She hadn't been able to do anything for her brother or Yadomaru-san, but she certainly wasn't going to not do anything for Kyouraku and Ukitake if she had the chance. She'd already lit the man's kimono on fire before she'd even been entirely aware that that's what she intended to do.

"You little bitch," he'd yelled, and she'd felt his own reiatsu spike in return smothering her kido flames quickly. He'd looked up from his still smoking garments, and she'd known she was in trouble, but couldn't bring herself to regret it. His reiatsu had been much more powerful than hers, and she knew she didn't have a chance of standing up to it. Unashamed, she'd fallen back on Rukongai instincts, taking off down the bridge and crashing into the underbrush of the garden.

She hadn't gotten far though when his shunpo had placed him directly in her path. She'd come to an abrupt stop and moved backwards as much as she could without taking her eyes off of him, knowing that escape wasn't an option.

"If he won't teach his little pet bitch proper respect, then I have no other choice but to step in," he'd said angrily, raising his hand to strike. She'd closed her eyes and turned her head steeling herself for the impact.

The hit had never come though, and when she'd cracked open one eye all she'd been able to see was a wall of pink.

"I do hope you weren't intending to hit my Nanao-chan," Kyouraku had said easily, still restraining the man's raised arm mid air.

"_You're _pet needs a lesson in manners," the man had hissed.

"She certainly doesn't need that lesson from you," Kyouraku had replied confidently, releasing the man's now limp arm.

"The little monster set my clothes on fire," the man had growled back.

"Nanao, is this true?" her Taicho had asked, still keeping his back to her.

"Yes, sir," she'd said, preparing herself for him to step out of the way and let the man finish.

"And did he deserve to have his kimono set on fire?" Kyouraku had continued.

"Yes, sir," she'd replied again.

"Well there you have it," Kyouraku had said, shrugging his shoulders. "Sounds like you deserved it."

"Get out of my way, you bastard," the man had yelled losing his temper once more.

"If only that were true," Kyouraku had sighed wistfully. The man had started forward and had tried to skirt around her Taicho to get to her, but had been stopped when Kyouraku had thrown up an arm across the man's chest halting his progress. "If you attempt to hit that girl again, you and I are going to have a serious problem."  
"Nothing new there, eh little brother?" the man had snarled.

"I won't allow you to touch that child," Kyouraku had said calmly, but with enough steel behind the tone to make it ring true. "You've been drinking. You always get nasty when you drink, go back to your wife and tell her you ought to head to bed."

Kyouraku's brother had started laughing, almost hysterically, at that comment. "You are telling me, that _I've_ had too much alcohol? Go back to whoring Shunsui, it fits you better than parenting. I'm sure there are numerous ladies back at that party willing to spread their legs for you. Including my wife. Why don't you take a go at her and see if you can get her pregnant. At least then Mother will shut up."

"Seichii," Kyouraku had said with a warning in his tone.

"You think I don't know?" Seichii had demanded. "You think I don't know you had Umeko when we were teenagers, or that the only reason she chose me was because you weren't interested and she wanted our family name? You think I don't see the way she watches you?"

"You've had too much to drink," her Taicho had said quietly.

"You've got the whole damn world at your beck and call don't you, Shun? And you take it like it's your kami given right! You're a disgrace."

"And happy to be one," Kyouraku had replied stonily. He'd turned away from his brother and picked her up before turning back. "Stay away from Nanao. Go back to your wife, Seichii, and in the future maybe think before you blame all your problems on me. Your wife looks at every man that walks by, not just me, and I haven't touched her since long before you two ever got together. I wouldn't do something like that."

"Like I believe that for a moment," his brother said darkly. "You aren't fooling anyone here. Anything you want, you take."

"Well, then I suppose it's a damn good thing I'm not even remotely interested in your wife," Kyouraku had said coolly. "You should walk back, sober up some before you get there." That said, Kyouraku had shunpoed away making it back to the edge of the party before Nanao had a chance to comprehend they were moving.

"Oh, Shun-kun, you're so fast," one of the girls had squealed noticing his arrival. "Where'd you hurry off to anyway?"

"I'm curious about that myself," his mother had asked swooping in.

"We're leaving," Kyouraku had said firmly to his mother's curious expression. Then, with a lighter tone, he'd turned to the rest of their growing female audience and said, "It was nice meeting you all, but it's past Nanao-chan's bed time. We have to get back to the Seireitei."

"But, Shun-Shun-kun," a blonde had pouted rubbing up against the arm he hadn't been using to support Nanao. "You promised you'd give me a tour of your quarters."

"I want one too!" another girl had yelled pushing up closer, which had set the rest of them off. Nanao had scrambled to get a good hold on her Taicho's neck as they got bumped and jostled by females competing for his attention, and he'd put his other hand up to brace and protect the back of her head as she pressed herself closer to him.

"Enough," he'd said in a tone that made them instantly stop and several heads turn in their direction. "We're leaving." He'd effectively extricated himself from the group and moved at a sure pace towards the house. His mother had followed closely behind, and he hadn't done anything to discourage her.

The moment the door slammed shut behind him, his mother had started in on him. "What is going on? What happened with your brother? Shunsui, you are really being too rude in this situation. The girls merely wanted to spend more time with you."

"He was about to hit her," Kyouraku had fumed, still having not released his hold on Nanao. "I wasn't going to stand by and watch it happen."

"Did it ever occur to you that he may have had a reason?" his mother had asked. "I spanked you boys quite a few times, and it was for your own good."

"You never slapped a small girl across the face full force, did you?" he'd demanded continuing on to the front door.

"She must have said something to set him off," his mother had put in, again trying to calm down her son's temper.

"Who cares what she said or did," Kyouraku had returned. "She's a child, and he's supposed to be the adult in the situation. He'd been drinking. You know that makes him an ass."

"Shunsui, would you stop moving so quickly," his mother had demanded, latching on to the arm supporting Nanao.

"What do you want from me?" he'd asked sighing and coming to a halt. Nanao had been pretty sure he'd stopped more to keep from dropping her, than from an actual desire to discuss the matter with his mother.

"Little girl, what happened?" his mother had asked her tiredly.

"I set his kimono on fire," Nanao had admitted, burrowing herself further into her Taicho's neck.

"Well, there you go," his mother had said satisfied. "The child needs a little discipline. You probably let her run willy nilly all over your division. Children need structure, Shunsui. Give her to the servants for a time out and enjoy the rest of the night. You shouldn't disappoint all those people out there."

"You never did ask the right questions," he'd said shaking his head. "Nanao-chan, why did you set Seichii's kimono on fire?"

"He said Ukitake-san should hurry and die and save all of us the trouble," she'd divulged quietly.

"Right, we're leaving," Kyouraku had reiterated. "Keep him away from me for a decade or two, and I'll try not to knock him unconcious the next time I see him. I'll send a few messengers for the books."

"Shunsui, I'm sure this is just a little misunderstanding and that's not what he meant," his mother had said following them to the door frowning.

"I mean it mom, keep him away from me, and if he goes near Nanao or Jyuushiro I won't forgive him." That said Kyouraku had shoved open the door and started shunpoing back to the Seireitei.

"Sorry, Nanao-chan," he'd sighed after a few minutes. "They were in fine form today. Looks like I ruined your birthday. I should have taken into account that they might mistake you for Lisa-chan's. At the very least, my mother and my father would have just completely ignored you if it hadn't been for that mistake."

"It wasn't so bad," she'd said, trying to cheer him up.

He'd laughed at that and readjusted her in his arms. "Nanao-chan is too nice to me."

"I get a whole new library's worth of books," Nanao had replied shrugging.

"And that was worth withstanding my jerk of a brother?" he'd asked lifting an eyebrow. "I think you like books more than is entirely healthy."

"He wasn't so bad," Nanao had said thoughtfully. "At least not at first. He didn't get mean until he started talking about you."

Kyouraku had snorted at that and said, "No surprises there, always has hated me."

"I think he's jealous," Nanao had added softly.

"Why do you think that?" Kyouraku had asked looking truly quizzical.

"Well, he kept talking about all the girls liking you for no reason, and he wasn't really mean to Ukitake-san until I said you cared for him like a brother. I didn't know he was actually your brother," she'd admitted, biting her lower lip and hoping her Taicho wasn't too angry with her.

"An interesting analysis, but incorrect Nanao-chan," he'd said shaking his head. "My brother hates everything about me, and doesn't want to be anything like me. It's been that way for years."

"Whatever you say, Taicho," she'd said, not truly convinced, but assuming he knew his own family better than she would. They'd traveled the rest of the way in silence and Nanao had made him stop, much to his protests, in the first district to put her down so she could walk through the gates. She had learned over the past year that some things would be accepted and some things would be teased mercilessly. Being carried by her Taicho would get her catcalls of "look at the little baby" for weeks.

As they'd neared the Seireitei wall a familiar figure had strode out to meet them. "I felt your reiatsu coming back," Ukitake said kindly, smiling down at Nanao by way of greeting. "Bit early, isn't it?"

"You know my family," Kyouraku had said shrugging it off.

Ukitake had given a little murmur of confirmation and then turned his attention back to Nanao. "The 13th is still having Tanabata celebrations. Do you want to come have ice cream with us?"

Nanao had smiled back at him and quickly pulled her hand free of her Taicho's in order to take Ukitake's instead. She would drop that too once they passed through the gates, but in the 1st it was fine.

"Mean, Nanao-chan!" her Taicho had yelled next to her. "Is that all it takes to sway your love for your dear Taicho? A little bit of ice cream?"

"The 13th has really really good ice cream," she'd said shrugging her shoulders. Ukitake had laughed next to her and started both of them walking back towards the Seireitei.

"I also got you something for your birthday," Ukitake had commented pulling a paper out of his pocket and handing it down to her. She'd released his hand to open it, and they'd both continued to ignore Kyouraku's steady stream of whining about being left out behind them.

Her eyes had widened as she read over the paper and she'd glanced up at Ukitake to find a happy smile gracing his features. "Can I really?" she'd asked, half afraid to believe it.

"I called in a favor with Genryuusai-sensei," Ukitake had said, looking pleased at her reaction. "It's all set up."

"What'd you do, Jyuu?" Kyouraku had asked, frowning and peering over her shoulder.

"I get training sessions with the kido corps," Nanao had declared excitedly.

"Jyuu," Kyouraku had said sharply.

"What? She's already past where our division's basic training can help her, and I don't have enough time to help her train, and you won't do it," Ukitake had said looking unconcerned.

"That's because she's too young. She doesn't need those advanced spells yet," Kyouraku had said stonily.

"She'll be fine," Ukitake had replied rolling his eyes. "You're being too overprotective. She's advanced enough to handle it and Genryuusai-sensei agreed, so it's too late now."

"They'll try to recruit her," he'd said darkly.

"Try being the operative word there," Ukitake had pointed out. "Do you want to join the kido corps, Nanano-san?"

"Nope," she'd said, grinning up at him and playing along.

"Well, there you have it, everything will be fine," Ukitake had said taking her hand again.

"They're sneaky, Jyuu," her Taicho had continued to complain. "They'll lock her up and keep her hidden away."

She'd stopped at that and stared up at her Taicho wide eyed. "They won't really lock me up, will they?"

Her Taicho had opened his mouth to reply, but Ukitake had cut him off. "No they won't. Stop scaring her, Shunsui. Besides if they try to, they'll have two very angry Taichos on their hands. Unless you think the kido corps could keep you from her?"

"Mean, Jyuu," Kyouraku had said narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Good, it's decided then," Ukitake had replied smiling. "Nanao-san will get her lessons and then come back to the 8th every day like usual. Stop worrying so much."

"Jyuu should run his birthday surprises through me in the future," Kyouraku had said lightly.

"Not a chance," Ukitake had replied. "Now, what kind of ice cream do you want?"

She'd answered him and walked easily beside the two men as they bickered over senseless things and thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of belonging to something. Kyouraku's brother had obviously never seen them together if he thought Kyouraku always got his way. Ukitake was just less obnoxious about it. It had been an entirely pleasant birthday after that, and Kyouraku had made sure to never take her to his family's on her birthday ever again. Not that he didn't drag her back on other occasions. Her Taicho was a great believer in a buffer, and somehow Nanao got unwillingly volunteered for the job frequently.

Nanao was suddenly pulled out of her memories by a strong jerk to her arm, tugging her hard into her Taicho's side as a car screeched passed with the horn blazing. "Nanao-chan needs to be more careful. What were you thinking about that had you so spaced out?"

"Nothing important," she said, shaking her head and trying not to think how close she'd come to being crushed by that car.

"You've been out of it for a while," he commented, raising an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Just old memories," she said smiling at him weakly and extricating herself from his arms.

"Nanao-chan is too young to be getting lost in memories," he said following her across the street now that the crosswalk was actually open.

"I've got a good century on me," she said with a snort.

"Like I said, much too young," he replied grinning at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, starting to take in her surroundings instead of just following him blindly.

"It's a surprise," he replied smiling over at her.

"I have rarely enjoyed your surprises, Taicho," she said lightly.

"Shunsui," he replied.

"What?"

"I'm not your Taicho currently, and especially not tonight, so you should be able to call me Shunsui," he said firmly.

"Sir, not a chance," she replied calmly.

He sighed, but didn't argue with her further walking next to her. Feeling slightly bad, and still feeling an unprecedented level of fondness for the man after her trip down memory lane, she reached for the hand he had released her from earlier. He glanced at her in surprise, but had enough sense not to comment on the action beyond a small smile.

"Almost there, and right on time," he said eagerly, and she debated whether taking his hand had already been too much encouragement for one evening. Too late now, she thought, mentally shrugging her shoulders. Her Taicho stopped in front of a large building and she glanced around realizing it was a movie theater.

"A movie?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ran-chan said this movie was really good for dates," he said nodding happily.

"Oh no," Nanao said, imagining Matsumoto's suggestions. "Why would you listen to her?" The one and only time she'd been to a movie before was also with Matsumoto and she hadn't enjoyed the experience. They'd gone to some horrible romantic comedy that had made her physically gag from the sweetness and stupidity and had almost made her happy that she had no love life. Kyouraku would have adored it.

"Well every time I try to take you somewhere fun it always fails, so I thought I would try someone else's idea," he said looking put out. "We could do something else?"

Nanao groaned mentally, but was at least pleased that the movie would kill about two hours of their date with very little interaction on their part. "No, this is fine."

"Great!" he exclaimed, squeezing the hand she'd forgotten he was holding, and pulling her with him to the ticket counter.

Nanao had at least been pleased to discover that Matsumoto had suggested a horror movie instead of a romance, but it was about a half hour in and she was starting to wonder how these movies made any money at all. The plots and effects were ridiculous. She'd really tried to be good, but the next time a ghost had popped out on screen groaning in agony and chasing the well endowed actress she hadn't been able to stop the giggle that had escaped her lips.

Kyouraku looked over at her in the light of the movie screen and grinned. "What's so funny?" he whispered, his eyes sparking with amusement.

"It's terrible," she commented, motioning to the screen. A bloody ghost crisscrossed the screen wailing about his aching head, which just further goaded her laughter. Nanao wasn't one to giggle often, but this situation just hit a button for her.

"I wonder if Ran-chan really liked this?" he whispered back, and she was relieved to find out he thought it was as silly as she did.

"I'm sure the part Rangiku-san liked was not the movie," she said jerking her finger towards a couple in the side corner. The girl had practically buried herself into her boyfriend's side in fear, and the guy didn't look like he was complaining. He said something to comfort her, and the girl smiled, before it quickly dissolved into a make out session.

"Want to do that instead?" he whispered back, grinning darkly at her. She smacked his arm lightly as it crept up to move around her shoulders and turned back to the movie.

She quickly lost it again though, when another ghost that was supposed to have gone mad ran around screaming 'Boo' at all the characters. She tried to suppress it, but it was like a flood, and finally the laughter won out. Once the first chuckle passed her lips she couldn't stop it even as she tried. She had a full blown laughing attack as Kyouraku gleefully watched her lose control. She tried to master it until enough people glared at her, and then she tugged on his arm and pulled him out of the theater.

Finally recomposing herself in the lobby she turned to face him. "I'm so sorry sir, it was just so bad I couldn't help it."

"I don't mind in the least," he said getting obvious joy from her amusement. "Nanao-chan is free to have laughing fits whenever she feels the need, especially if they take place in the middle of one of Yama-jii's meetings."

"Not in the next few centuries," she said shaking her head and still unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Well then, something to look forward to," he said grinning. "What do you want to do now? I don't think anyone will appreciate it if we go back in and laugh throughout the rest of the movie. Not that I would mind doing just that."

"Well what did you have planned next?" Nanao asked straightening her skirt and trying to get herself under control again.

"Dinner, but the reservations aren't for another hour and a half," he said.

"You made reservations?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, Jyuu made them," he clarified, rubbing the back of his neck and looking a little embarrassed. "I figured you'd like whatever he thought was best better."

She sighed lightly and debated whether he was fishing for a compliment or if he actually was legitimately nervous and unsure. "What do you want to do, sir?"

"Well, I guess Jyuu told me about a tea house you may like," he said thinking out loud. "Do you want to do that?"

"I asked what you wanted to do, sir, not Ukitake-san or Matsumoto-san," she said lightly.

He looked at her in surprise and said, "But you never like what I want to do."

"Well, then this whole date is pointless isn't it?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "If I don't like anything you do then this relationship is done before it starts."

"Is it starting?" he asked looking serious for a brief moment.

"Obviously not," she said over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Nanao-chan is being deliberately difficult," he said following her.

"I am not," she defended stepping out into the chilly night air. "I'm just pointing out a very obvious fact. If you have to change who you are to make me interested, then we don't have very much hope. Besides, as usual, you're being a moron. How many times have we gone out to eat together, taken trips together, gone out to listen to music or something of the sort? Obviously I don't hate everything you want to do."

"But that's all normal everyday stuff," he said grabbing her arm. "We can't do that on a date. It has to be special."

"Is that why every "date" you've ever tricked or coerced me into going on was over the top, uncomfortable, and completely unnatural?" she asked. "If we're going to attempt this at all, and I'm in no way saying that we are, shouldn't we do it as us? So what if it's everyday stuff? That's what we like, and besides to some people the stuff we do all the time is like a relationship. Why do you think there are so many rumors about us? I don't see Soi Fon Taicho going out to dinner with Omeada fukutaicho."

"Well, who would ever want to watch that man eat?" he asked scrunching up his face.

"You know what I mean," she said rolling her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself to ward of the chill.

"Nanao-chan is cold," he observed going to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Sir," she said in a warning tone, accompanied by a glare.

"You said to be myself," he replied, grinning as he ignored her and tugged her into his side. She contemplated pushing him off, but was legitimately cold, and couldn't see how it would help anything given he hadn't gotten the message all the other times she'd smacked him.

"So where to?" she asked and was secretly pleased when he looked slightly surprised that she hadn't hit him.

"I know a good restaurant with live music further out in the country," he said starting them forward. "We'd have to take the train, and it's a little run down, but the food is worth it."

"Lead the way," Nanao said gifting him a rare smile. If she was going to be forced to continue this farce she may as well enjoy herself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a little late. I've been unmotivated lately. Hope you all liked this one, and as always I'd love feedback! (It helps motivate me *wink*wink*nudge*nudge* haha I'm a very needy author.)**

**Also, as to how much more of this story there is, this chapter ends on page 264 of my word document. I have 310 pages written, and I think I have only about one more chapter worth of writing to go. So yes, there is an end in sight. :)**


	49. The Dinner

The rest of the evening was enjoyable overall. They'd settled into the restaurant after catching a commuter train further out into the country. Kyouraku had suggested the best dishes, and they'd fallen back into their normal easiness. Nanao had even rather liked the ridiculous gossip he had about the Seireitei, as she'd been missing a lot of news recently. Between spending time with her brother and reporting the same story about a million different times and ways to the 2nd and the 1st, both in regards to the murder of Tanaka, his previous infiltration of their communications systems, and his allegiances with hallows, she'd had little free time. Beyond that, she'd begun rereading material for the Academy tests and had had Kyouraku stalking her constantly. It was nice to feel connected in some way again. All had been well, until they'd actually ordered.

"And to drink, sir?" the waiter asked taking their menus.

"Just water is fine," he said, leaning back in the booth and trying to discreetly inch his arm along the seat behind her.

"And for you, miss?" the waiter requested uninterestedly.

"A glass of sake, please," she said, smacking Kyouraku's arm away with her spoon. "And a clean spoon, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Very good," the waiter said moving away quickly.

She glanced over at Kyouraku as she placed her spoon back down and adjusted the napkin in her lap. The shock on his face spoke for itself, but she didn't comment and instead turned back to the small band in the corner of the restaurant.

"Nanao-chan is drinking?" he asked finally.

"The sake is for you," she explained patiently.

"I'd have ordered it if I wanted it," he said cocking his head at her.

"I thought I told you to stop being weird," she chastised. "You not wanting sake is weird."

"Nanao-chan doesn't like it when I drink," he commented.

"Nanao-chan doesn't like it when you drink to excess, and she has to drag your pathetic, mumbling, heavy ass home," she said, turning back to face him.

"If you won't let me change anything, how am I going to convince you I'm serious about changing our relationship?" he asked after a moments' contemplation.

"I do believe you're serious," she said with a shrug. "I just also believe you'll get over it and lose interest."

"Nanao-chan," he sighed, brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She flushed slightly and reminded herself mentally to go back to restraining her hair in the future. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Probably not half the things you'd like to do with me," she said cracking a smile.

His eyes widened visibly and then he started grinning, "Did you just get saucy?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir," she said regaining her calm face.

He reached around her waist, faster than she could counteract him, and tugged her close to his side. "How could I ever lose interest when you constantly keep me on my toes?" he whispered into her ear, biting down gently on the top of it. She shivered lightly and was almost unhappy when a clearing throat interrupted them as the waiter placed their drinks down in front of them. He wandered off, and Kyouraku didn't release his hold, obviously pleased with what she was letting him get away with. "He is getting a much smaller tip."

"Don't be mean," she said, turning her head slightly. He brought his hand up to capture her neck and stopped her head facing him. She looked at him in surprise, and felt her breath hitch as he started to move towards her. She felt small warning bells going off vaguely, and she was pretty sure that if she let him kiss her she'd spill everything and tell him the truth. If she let this happen now, she wasn't going to be able to wait out his little infatuation.

They were both startled by the waiter dropping their plates in front of them. Kyouraku turned to give the kid a dirty look, and Nanao instantly removed herself from his hands, busying herself with her food. She'd been cutting it much too close recently, but it was hard to discourage him when every touch he gave her set her heart racing just so.

"Definitely a crappy tip," Kyouraku muttered. "How'd you get all the way over there?" he pouted, turning back to her and the distance she'd put between them.

"You're going to need both hands and your mouth to eat, sir," she pointed out taking her first bite. He was right, the food was amazing and worth the extra trip out.

"I could probably hold out on eating for a little while," he said smirking at her.

"Well, I'm famished," she replied digging in.

He sighed, but didn't try to pull her closer again, instead turning to his food. Both of them passed the rest of the night in relative comfort, talking and laughing, and ignoring the moments that sent them into awkward territory. Kyouraku would have probably liked to pursue some of those topics, but Nanao deftly directed conversation away. She'd had more than enough practice over the years deflecting intimate conversation. By the time they left the restaurant they were both full and happy, and Nanao didn't protest when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to protect her from the biting wind.

The two walked quickly to the train station, mainly because Nanao kept picking up the pace, hoping to get on a warm train sooner rather than later. Since they were further out in the country, the platform was deserted when they walked up. Nanao glanced at the clock and hoped the train would get there soon, giving a little shiver and wishing she had more layers. All the more reason to not let Matsumoto dress her in the future. The woman obviously had a higher tolerance to cold than she did, although Nanao should have known better considering who Matsumoto's Taicho was and the fact that she always ran around with three quarters of her chest exposed. If Nanao had ever tried to do the same, they'd have found her dead of hypothermia very quickly.

"Nanao-chan is cold," Kyouraku observed lightly, turning her in his arms so that they were pressed front to front.

"I'll survive, sir," she said giving him a warning look and glancing back over her shoulder for the train.

"I could warm you up," he offered smiling.

"Your arms are more than enough," she said rolling her eyes, and hating that she was even having to make that concession.

"Then why are you still shivering?" he asked quietly near her ear. No wonder he'd had so many women in bed. If nothing else, the man was exhaustingly persistent. He trailed his lips lightly down her jawbone, and the arms already wrapped around her pressed her more firmly against him. He lifted his head and Nanao tried to mentally kick herself into action. It was quite obvious he wasn't going to be distracted this time. He was going to kiss her and she was going to melt for him. Well if it was all going to come crumbling down now, at least she'd be warm.

A stifled snicker had her quickly jerking back to reality and out of his surprised embrace. She scanned the area immediately with her eyes and saw no one, but she was sure she had heard a laugh.

"Nanao?" Kyouraku asked quietly, and she noticed he had already moved into a defensive stance, sensing her unease. She held up a hand and he kept his silence, looking around and listening hard as well.

They both heard the scuffling movements at the same moment and focused on a darkened side corner behind the station's rest area. Another snicker played out into the night, and Nanao headed towards the sound, only stopping when Kyouraku lightly rested his hand on her arm and moved to walk in front of her. She didn't feel any hollows in the area, but it was always better to be safe than sorry, and besides if it turned out to be Matsumoto, or someone equally as childish from the Seireitei, spying on them she was going to have a word or two to say to them.

Turning the corner almost in unison they found three human boys squatting down and huddled over something in the corner. Kyouraku grinned lightly and turned back to her to speak quietly without the kids noticing. "How much you want to bet that it's a naughty magazine?"

Nanao made a disgusted face at him and shouldered him out of the way. Whatever the children were doing, they were much too young to be out here at night without supervision. Besides if they were looking at dirty magazines, then they needed an embarrassing lesson on where private things should be handled. A public train platform was not the place to be getting yourself worked up. She'd also try to remember that the next time Kyouraku tried to grab her.

She heard a soft mewling sound coming from the center of the group and felt her temper rise. Something told her those boys were not reading porn. "What exactly are you three doing?" she demanded in a cold calculated voice that she often used on squad members. The boys looked up in shock and guilt, and she already had her fukutaicho face firmly in place. "I do hope I'm not about to see something inappropriate," she said in a tone that implied that there would be hell to pay if she did.

"We weren't doing nothing," one boy said, standing up and trying to cover whatever it was they were hiding. "And who are you anyway?"

"Move," Nanao commanded coolly, feeling her Taicho come up behind her and wanting to smack him for the laughter she could feel boiling just under his exterior guise.

"You ain't my mother, lady," the kid said putting his hands on his hips.

"Very true," she replied smiling cruelly. "Your mother probably wouldn't use physical punishment with very little care whether you lived or died. I, on the other hand, do not have this dilemma, as you are neither my relation nor do I find you particularly endearing in any respect."

That made the kids look nervous, and all three of them stood up and shuffled out of the way. Their movements exposed a rather downtrodden looking cat that had obviously been roughed up and abused through a night of being tormented by boys with nothing better to do. The poor thing shied away from her into the corner, and she quickly absorbed the tape they'd put on its paws and the cans they'd been in the process of tying to it's tail with string.

Her face must have darkened visibly, and her Taicho was no longer laughing as all of the children started backing away from them. "I suggest you run home now," she said in a tone that was both disgusted and threatened bodily harm if they didn't. The three bolted quickly and she sighed, softening as she leaned down to the shaking cowering kitten.

"There, there little one," she said as soothingly as she knew how. "No one's going to hurt you now. Those mean boys are far far away. Come here, little love." She reached down and felt the poor thing flinch underneath her hand. She tenderly and slowly removed the tape from its paws and moved back to it's crooked little tail tugging at the string gently to loosen it. That cat was obviously a stray and was underfed and mangy, but it didn't mean stupid little boys deserved the right to use and abuse it like a toy. "See sweetheart, that's not so bad," she cooed giving it a good rub along its dirty neck and jaw. The little cat purred at the touch, and obviously deciding that it liked Nanao very well indeed, threaded itself through her legs only stopping for another scratch on the head.

"Nanao-chan never gives me pet names," Kyouraku pouted moving up close behind her.

"That's because Kyouraku Taicho is no where near as adorable as this little guy," she teased, smirking at him over her shoulder. "Although he is perhaps almost as hairy."

"Mean," he huffed squatting down next to her and reaching out to pet the cat. It hissed at him and backed into her leg growling.

Nanao let out a delighted giggle and gave the cat another pet. "Apparently it has very good taste too."

"Both of you are mean," he said, standing back up and pouting a few feet away.

Nanao gave the cat a few more good scratches and then stood up herself. "Off with you now, little one, and don't get caught by those stupid irresponsible boys again." The cat just looked at her inquisitively, and when Nanao moved to join Kyouraku down the platform it followed.

"Nanao-chan has gotten yet another admirer," he commented grinning.

"And this one has the highest probability of getting into my bed," she joked back, feeling bad about leaving the cat, but knowing there was nothing more they could do for it.

"Let me into your bed, and you'll never choose a cat over me again," he commented reaching for her once more. She avoided his grip and skimmed down the platform letting out a playful laugh. He grinned at her game and started stalking her down the platform.

A light flared up the tracks and Nanao smiled as a train came barreling towards them, at least she did until she noticed the little cat eyeing a mouse intently on the tracks. It raised its haunches and prepared to lunge, right as the train started roaring into the station.

"No!" she yelled, leaping towards the animal as it jumped from the platform to the tracks. She was quickly and harshly tugged away from the danger of the oncoming train by strong arms, and unable to watch what she couldn't stop, she whipped around and buried her face in her Taicho's chest.

The train rumbled to a stop in front of them and Nanao refused to lift her head. Just as the doors popped open with a hiss, releasing exiting passengers, Nanao felt a firm rub along her shins. Glancing down she found the spirit of the cat, looking rather healthier than it's original form, purring loudly and butting up against her. She sighed, but let go of the death hold she'd taken on Kyouraku's shirt.

"What are we going to do with you?" she asked, reaching down and allowing the cat to gracefully jump into her arms. "I suppose we might as well take you with."

"Come on, the doors are going to close," Kyouraku said, giving her a soft warm smile. He went to throw his arm around her shoulders and the cat hissed at him in her arms.

"Oh, you are definitely coming back with me," she said laughing as she cuddled her furry bundle closer and danced onto the train in front of him.

"You aren't keeping it are you?" Kyouraku asked forlornly as he followed her to some empty seats.

"Why? Afraid you won't be able to illegally enter my apartment without an attack cat on your leg?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him as the little cat's ghost circled in her lap and then nestled down into a comfortable ball. Kyouraku eyed it and reached for her again, but the cat instantly lifted its head and started growling.

"What'd I ever do to you?" he asked the cat pouting.

Nanao just laughed and stroked the cat warmly. "I think I'll call him Boo," she said grinning over at Kyouraku. "Does that sound alright?" she inquired, turning her attention back down to the cat in her lap. "Are you just as tough and scary as those big bad ghosts in the movie?" That cat purred in contentment and Nanao smiled.

"You do understand it will take more than an attack cat to keep me away from you," Kyouraku said eyeing the creature.

"You do understand that if you are in the slightest way mean to my little Boo, I'll have to castrate you," she replied, trying to maintain her serious face.

"But that would just be punishing yourself, my dear lovely Nanao-chan," he argued grinning. "Besides I wouldn't hurt a fly, doesn't mean I won't lock it in a closet should the opportunity present itself."

"You're an idiot," she said, but couldn't help when what was supposed to be an exasperated sigh simply came out as a happy one. Nanao leaned her head on his shoulder, which the cat eyed cautiously, but then seemed to decide was all right since she had initiated the contact, and watched the lights flash by outside the windows of the train in comfortable silence. It was moments like this that she couldn't even berate herself for having fallen in love with the moron in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: So I've still not been able to write the last chapter :( It's a good thing I've always written ahead of myself, or I'd never be able to update. I shall have to open the sparkly box of motivation I was so kindly given :) Anyway, it was short, but I hope you liked it.**

**Oh and darkchocol8807 I'm honored you've read it so many times! I've got a vague plot for a sequel tumbling around my brain, but it has more plot points that I haven't been able to work out yet, so we'll see. Plus, I need to get writing because like I said the only way I post in a timely manner is being ahead of myself. All of you're reviews keep me going! Thanks!**


	50. The Goodnight

She was asleep on his shoulder again, and he was tempted to let their stop roll by without moving. What if she decided that this was the end after one date and took off to hide with the yakuza? He might never have her like this again.

He glanced down at the woman and cat curled at his side and sighed as the train doors opened three stops off from their own. It really was a pity that for once he was going to have to be responsible. He'd promised Yama-jii he'd get the paperwork done, and he fully intended to live up to his half of the bargain. If Nanao wanted to come back to the 8th, he certainly wasn't going to have anything on his end impede that. They hit the next stop and he reached for her to wake her up. The cat woke up first and let out a demonic little growl, which had Nanao awake with a start.

"What's happening?" she asked, quickly refocusing her eyes on her surroundings and looking for the threat.

"Your new cat hates me," he pouted, staring down at the aggressive little thing.

"He probably hates all men," Nanao pointed out. "They weren't exactly nice to him during his life. Isn't that right, Boo-chan? Yes, it is," she cooed as she picked the cat up and snuggled it. Shunsui could have sworn it glared at him through her arms in a gloating kind of way.

"That better be true," Shunsui said, giving the cat a glare right back. He'd always been good with animals. Leave it to Nanao to adopt the only one that didn't like him. "If I'm not allowed into your apartment, no other man is either."

"Yes, because I've had so many men over in the past that you need to be worried," Nanao said sarcastically as she stood before the doors at their stop. The train doors slid open and she stepped out onto the platform and shot him a look over her shoulder to see if he was following. Sometimes the woman still had no idea what she did to him.

"You had Hisagi come over for dinner one night," he pointed out.

"And like I told you then, it was to plan a training exercise, not for dinner," she replied by rote.

"Was there food involved?"

"Yes."

"And did the two of you eat it?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh.

"And was it at night?"

"Fine, we had dinner together, but that wasn't the point of the evening," Nanao replied, shaking her head. "You have too much time on your hands if you are still obsessing about that. It was five years ago."

"Yes, and then he was sniffing around the office for weeks," Shunsui pointed out. It was an old argument, but one that had always before been played off in a joking manner.

"He wasn't sniffing around, the exercise just needed fine tuning," Nanao replied, hugging the cat close for warmth instead of letting him wrap an arm around her, and he found himself disliking the creature once more.

"Nothing my Nanao-chan does ever needs fine tuning," he said confidently. "You get it done right the first time. He was sniffing around, and you were too oblivious."

"Well if I was oblivious to it, then it's a moot point," she pointed out logically.

"Not if you were just acting oblivious in my presence so I wouldn't corner him and make it very clear what would happen if he made one wrong move in his pursuit of you," Shunsui stated. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't stalk your house every night. How am I supposed to know who you bring home with you?"

"How long have you lived in the Seireitei?" she asked rhetorically. "And how many times has a secret like that been kept? If I'd been sleeping with Hisagi-san, it would have been out and around the gossip mill three times before we'd finished."

Shunsui held back a low growl at that comment. He certainly didn't enjoy thinking of other men helping her finish. It was true though, that he really didn't stalk her as much as people seemed to think. He'd always wondered how so many people came to that conclusion, when they'd see him out at the bars and would personally witness his alibi. Just because he was protective and in love with her didn't mean he'd take her entire personal life away without her express permission. Even now, hounding her the way he was, if she told him honestly that she loved someone else, he'd let her go, no matter how much it killed him.

"I've never heard of any of Nanao-chan's escapades," he pointed out finally, as they came back to the storage house. "She's very good at keeping secrets."

"My personal life is none of your business," she said calmly, entering the house confidently.

"I want it to be. I want to be your personal life," he tried once more, waiting to see how she'd deflect his latest proclamation.

"I had a nice time, Kyouraku-san," she said lightly, placing the cat down and stepping out of the gigai, which morphed back into its featureless state. "But we're about to go back to the real world now, and nothing has changed."

"You won't let it," he replied.

"You won't sustain it," she countered. She scooped the cat up again and headed out the door, obviously intent on waiting for the gate. He shook his head, but stepped out of his gigai as well, wondering how long she could refuse him and also how much he was about to want to kill himself doing this paperwork. For kami sake, the woman should know him well enough that if he was willingly doing paperwork, she had him hook, line, and sinker. He'd done some outrageous things to get women into his bed, but not one of them would have been able to convince him to sit down and do some work. Not that any of those women would have wanted him to do work. It cut into valuable sex time.

He walked a pace or two behind her and recalled the one and only time she'd practically caught him in bed with a woman. She'd been a teenager at the time and his 3rd seat. She'd come over to force him to sign some paperwork that he'd easily avoided from his fukutaicho at the time, and it had been lucky her reiatsu was flaring angrily as she came.

Nanao's reiatsu had woken him up, and he'd shaken the women next to him on the living room floor awake as well. Her eyes had opened drowsily, and he'd glanced around the room taking stock of how much they'd drunk and the fact that they'd never even made it to the bed.

"You need to go," he'd said hurriedly, wincing as the words smashed into his migraine, and had wondered briefly if he'd be able to recall her name.

"Oh come on baby," the girl had purred, rubbing her naked length against his languidly. "I want a few more rounds."

"Can't, Nanao-chan is on the way," he'd said getting up and collecting her clothing. "You have to go."

"Girlfriend?" the woman had asked dangerously.

"Third seat," he'd corrected.

"Well then it shouldn't be an issue at all," the woman said, settling back down on the carpet and spreading her legs enticingly. "Just tell the little thing to go away. Or invite her in. I don't mind an audience."

"As tempting as that is," he'd said, trying to snap his eyes away from her bare form. "Nanao-chan doesn't need to see these kinds of things. She's just a little girl."

Which wasn't entirely true. Nanao had grown out of that gawky childish stage a while ago. He'd even heard a few recruits commenting on her lately, and it'd made him distinctly uncomfortable. He'd made sure to assign those boys extra patrols to keep their minds on other things, or at least to keep them out of the office for a while. If nothing else he could take solace in the fact that she still seemed more interested in her kido and reading than the opposite gender.

"How old is she?" the woman had asked coldly at his dismissal. "If she's old enough to have curves, then I'm sure she's seen these things before. Probably even laid just like this on someone else's floor." The woman had bent her knees and writhed a bit for emphasis, and he'd instantly and involuntarily pictured Nanao doing the same, which has just been disturbing.

"Get out," he'd said as frigidly as he could muster towards a woman. "You don't know a thing about her."

"If she hangs about with you to the point that she's comfortable seeking you out in your own home, then that is all I really need to know," the woman said, quite obviously angered at this rebuke. "The little bitch has probably been pricked by half of your division by now if you've taken an interest in her. Is that how she got to be your third seat? I've heard that's how you pick your secretaries after all."

If Shunsui had been capable of slapping a woman he would have done it then. He'd almost been grateful when the pounding started up on his door to distract him, that was of course, until he'd realized it meant Nanao had already arrived. He'd been able to feel Nanao's reiatsu roil again in frustration from behind his front door, and he'd wondered unintentionally if she was already at the age where her anger could be turned to more productive things like he'd done with so many women in the past. Damn that woman for putting ideas in his head. Nanao-chan was much too young and inexperienced to be even a side player in his fantasies. She wasn't even a full grown woman, just an impression of what she'd one day become.

The pounding had continued, and he'd heard his third seat swearing that she knew he was in there and if he didn't come sign these documents right this instant, she would blow down the door and crucify him. He'd growled at the woman to stay out of sight, thrown on his hakama pants, and headed for the door.

He'd pulled the door back with a casual smile to reveal his very irate third seat. She'd had a strand of hair falling out of her neat up do, and he'd absently missed the days when she'd worn it down and loose as a child. "What's got your uniform in a knot, sweet Nanao-chan?" he'd asked jovially. He'd stood there for a moment waiting for a response and hadn't been quite sure what to make of it when the girl stood there dumbly and stared. "Nanao-chan?"

"Sir," she'd said crisply, snapping to attention and had instantly averted her eyes downward. It'd been a moment too late though, and he'd seen the blush riding high on her cheeks. He'd glanced down at himself then, and realized that not only was it the first time she'd seen him half naked outside of a hot training field, which was few and far between anyway, but that he had a few hickeys and scratch marks scattered throughout his body. He'd felt like smacking himself, but had decided that it was beyond worrying about at that point.

"Did you need something?"

"Papers," she'd said, quickly thrusting the applicable documents out in front of her without looking up. "You need to sign them."

"Isn't this the fukutaicho's job?" he'd asked, not moving to take the papers.

"He broke his ankle last night trying to catch you, sir," she'd said, and he'd heard the now more and more familiar reprimand creeping into her voice. "I should hope you wouldn't make me do the same."

"I could never see my Nanao-chan hurt," he'd agreed happily. She'd pressed the papers toward him again, and he'd been inclined not to take them, if only to tease her more, but then had heard a noise issuing from the other room. He'd seen Nanao's eyes flicker in that general direction, but she'd smoothly adopted that carefully controlled face she'd been cultivating lately and merely supplied him with a pen as well.

He'd sighed and given a few good whining comments as he'd signed, but had been conscious the whole time of that woman moving around in his living room. It wasn't that Nanao hadn't known he had women over. All of the Seireitei knew that, but he'd tried to protect Nanao as much as he could from the adult world no matter how hard she fought it, and knowing something and witnessing it were two very different things.

He'd been on the last document when he'd felt an arm wrap sensuously around his bare waist, and for a second he'd stood startled thinking it was Nanao. Then he'd glanced over and found the blonde from his living room, dressed in nothing but his shirt, wrapping herself around him and sending a little smirk Nanao's way.

"Aren't you done yet, handsome?" the woman asked running her lips over his shoulder blade. He'd instantly begun disentangling himself from her.

"I need two more signatures, sir," Nanao had piped in calmly. "One at the bottom of that page, and then at the bottom of the page behind it."

"Hurry up an sign them, Shun-Shun," the woman had said pressing up against him again, and when her hand started sliding down to the front of his pants he'd grabbed it, perhaps a bit harder than he otherwise would have, and used it to levy her back and off of him a few paces.

"Just sign the papers, sir," Nanao had pleaded, looking at the ground and fidgeting with the edge of her uniform. She'd looked like she wanted to turn tail and run, and he'd watched her face down hollows twice her size with no indication of wanting to retreat.

"Nanao-chan," he'd started, although he hadn't known what he was about to say. It wasn't like he could apologize, he hadn't done anything wrong, but kami he wanted to make her feel more comfortable. The girl had already mainly stopped visiting his house to read, except on very rare occasions, and he'd actually quite missed her presence. He'd not thought this was going to help anything.

"She just wants the damn papers signed," the woman had cried exasperatedly. "Goodness you're getting me in a real mood making me have to wait." She'd waited for an apology that wasn't coming and after a few moments, in which he got the first page signed, continued talking. "It's alright though. You can make it up to me, lover. I saw a delectable little window seat when I was passing the room. Looks like the perfect spot to break in."

His signature on the next page had streaked with his hand's surprised jerk, and he'd turned to look at Nanao only to see a cold distance. He'd never been angrier at a woman in his life, he'd realized, well perhaps besides his mother. Nanao had reached out to take the final document, and he'd pulled it away from her hands impulsively.

"Fine, sir, bring it to the office when you're through," she'd said, with not a touch of emotion creeping into her tone. "Though you are, as always, being ridiculous. You have a Taicho's meeting this evening. The Soutaicho won't be pleased if you miss it." That said she'd turned and bolted from the house, making shunpo time any Taicho would be proud of.

"Shun-Shun," the woman had purred, pressing up against him again as he stood there dumbly holding the last document. "What do you say?"

"I say, give me my shirt back and get out," he'd replied peeling her off of him. "I have to go into work."

"You into work? That's a laugh," the woman had said still not getting it. "Come on Shunsui, let's give the lunchtime crowd a show."

"You will stop touching me now," he'd said flatly and started moving back to the living room collecting her clothes into a bundle as he went. He put them into her hands and waited expectantly while she'd stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Is this all because of that stupid kid?" the woman had asked sounding shocked. "She didn't even see anything. It's not like I was getting you off when she walked in!"

"You were a good companion for the evening," he'd said easily. "But now the evening is over. Leave, please."

"You bastard," the woman had screamed. He had been able to tell she was about to launch into a tirade he hadn't cared to stand around and hear, so he'd instead headed for his bedroom, slipped on a new shirt and sandals, and slipped out the door while she was still screaming at him. Sometimes it was good to be fast at shunpo. Mainly he'd just hoped she wouldn't break anything important in her fury.

He'd touched down at the 8th shortly and strode into the corridors smiling graciously at those who had called out greetings.

"Kyouraku Taicho," a sharp voice had come from behind him. He'd winced as he'd recognized his current fukutaicho's nasally tone, but stopped all the same, feeling slightly responsible for the man's broken ankle and crutches.

"Yes?"

"I have paperwork for you to sign," the man had said, shoving the glasses up his nose.

"Oh right, Nanao-chan has it, and here's the last one," he'd said, handing the balled up piece of paper back to the man.

"Ise-san has already given me the others," the man had replied looking down at the crumpled document in disgust. "These are from yesterday. I have paperwork for you to sign today."

"Er, right," Shunsui had said glancing distractedly down the hall. "I need to talk to Nanao-chan and then I'll come see you alright?"

"I highly doubt she wants to see you," the man had said harshly.

"Why? Did she say that?" he'd demanded.

"She was pretty upset when she left to hunt you down this morning," the man had supplied. "Then when she came back she was all ice and asking to be assigned to the outer district patrol tonight. You must have riled her good in exchange for those signatures."

"You didn't say yes, did you?" Shunsui had asked quietly.

"Of course I said yes," the man had replied shaking his head. "She's the third seat, and is more than welcome on any training mission she sees fit to attend. It does the lower ranks good to see their superiors take on some of the grunt work."

"You shouldn't have said yes," Shunsui had said simply.

"You know what? I can't work like this. You aren't running a division, your running a damn babysitting operation that happens to throw wild drunken orgies," the man had yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm quitting, and if that girl has any sense, and trust me she does, she'll quit and leave this backwards division too. Someone with her talents is completely going to waste staying here,"

"Do have a good day," Shunsui had replied with a smile, though he'd secretly hoped this man hadn't put any ideas in his sweet Nanao-chan's head. That said, and with no other acknowledgement of the man quitting, he'd been going through fukutaichos like sake cups anyway it was nothing new, he'd strode off down the hallway to his third seats tiny office. When he'd pulled the door open she'd had her back to him rummaging through a filing cabinet, and he'd briefly wondered how he was supposed to react if she was crying. He hadn't handled it well the few times she had cried. He should have known better though, and when she turned her head to see who had entered, her expression was as neutral as ever.

"In before 1 o'clock, sir," she'd observed. "What's the emergency?"

"Nanao-chan," he'd started and then stopped. What was he supposed to say? We didn't have sex on the window seat you no longer come to read in? Wasn't his being here already enough proof of that? Or maybe I'm sorry for having a one night stand that you came in on? Should he even be apologizing about that? It wasn't like it was really any of her business, and while he was sorry she'd witnessed the fall out, he sure as hell didn't regret getting laid.

"Yes?" she'd prompted, lifting an eyebrow and taking her seat behind her desk.

"I gave that last document to Ito and then he quit," he'd said finally for lack of anything else to say.

She'd simply stared at him for a moment and then bent over her paperwork. "Alright, I'll inform the Soutaicho."

"You shouldn't do patrol tonight," he'd said after a few moments of silence in which she'd obviously already dismissed his presence.

"Unless you are willing to kick me out of this squad as punishment, and I know you are not, then I don't see how you have much choice in the matter," she'd said, not looking up and shrugging her shoulders. "I hardly think the Soutaicho would take kindly to you restricting your high level officers from doing their duty to the Gotei 13. Beyond that, forbidding me from going makes me look weaker than anyone who has less reiatsu than me, but is sent out on the exact same mission. So if you wish to completely destroy any credibility and respect I have just recently, and barely, managed to drag out of squad members twice my age, but half my power level, then by all means go ahead and try to stop me."

"Nanao-chan is angry," he'd said, trying to at least bring something relevant to the conversation.

"No sir, merely busy, and tired of wasting time in pointless arguments" she'd replied coolly, not sounding even remotely like the teenager she was. "I'm sure you have something better to be _doing_."

Had she placed emphasis on the last word, or had that been his imagination? Had he known then that this day would set the pattern for years to come, he might have said something more. Had he known that there would be endless nights of him sleeping around and her acting like he meant nothing and those events meant nothing, he might have prodded harder to figure out her feelings while she still had some childhood inclination to share them with him. Had he known one day he'd fall in love with her and it would make all the difference in her decision of whether or not to love him back, he'd have stopped doing it right then and there.

As it was though, he'd been just as uncertain as she on how to proceed. They were not in a relationship that had any bearing on his sexual life, and for kami sake she was just a child. He'd try to be more careful in the future, but it wasn't like she didn't hear the gossip anyway. She was also not completely insulated from the adult world with or without him in her life. He was well aware what sorts of conversations the men got into while on patrol and in the mess hall. He'd walked out of her office that day with a simple, be careful tonight, and they'd never brought it up ever again.

"The Soutaicho looks forward to having your paperwork in 48 hours, Kyouraku Taicho," said a voice, popping him out of his memories. He glanced around and realized they'd come back through the gate and there was a little 1st division member passing the message along.

"Of course," Kyouraku said lightly, as he watched the member nod his head and start moving back to the 1st.

"Now who's in another world?" Nanao asked smiling softly.

"Yes, but I'm an old man, so I have an excuse," he said winking at her. "Come on, I'll walk you and that demon home before I go to the office."

Nanao burst into laughter at that comment and the cat gave him a steady glare. "You going into the office without me forcing you there," she finally sputtered between laughs. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey, in order to maintain my impeccable reputation, I would like to point out that the only reason I'm doing paperwork is on threat of losing you, so technically you are still forcing me into the office," he said with a proud grin.

"There is absolutely no way you are getting all that paperwork done," she replied with a shrug.

"Want to make a bet?" he asked grinning as they started a casual shunpo back to her home.

"What would be on the line?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Another date, one that you are actually aware of," he said instantly.

"And if I win?" she asked calmly.

"What would you like?"

"The key to my apartment," she said.

"Nanao-chan drives a hard bargain," he replied smiling.

"Is it a deal or not?"

"Deal," he replied confidently. They arrived at her front door and stood there quietly for a moment. "I suppose you aren't the type of girl to kiss on a first date?" he asked hopefully, though he already knew the answer.

"No, and especially not one I wasn't even aware I was attending," she said smirking at him.

"A hug then?" he suggested already moving towards her. The cat in her arms hissed and raised a clawed little paw in his direction growling deep in its throat.

"I think Boo doesn't think it's very appropriate," she said with a giggle. It was almost worth the evil cat just to hear her laugh freely. "You probably shouldn't key into my apartment tonight either. Who knows what little Boo will do?" She raised the cat higher and nuzzled her face into its fur making the cat purr contentedly. Kyouraku was pretty sure he'd be purring too if he'd been able to switch places with the animal. Was it sad that he was jealous of a cat?

"If I didn't have so much paperwork, I would prove how little a threat that cat poses to me," he said confidently. "A little kido binding and I'm in your bed before it can blink."

Nanao rolled her eyes, but turned to open the door, and let the cat bound down out of her arms and into the apartment to investigate. She smiled fondly at the creature then turned back to face him. "Good luck with your paperwork."

He knew he shouldn't have, but he simply couldn't resist it. He swept in and pulled her into a tight hug, which she at first stiffly accepted and then relaxed into. "I love you."

He felt her sigh against him, but she didn't push him away, and when he finally released her she just had a sad resigned look on her face. He brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled weakly in return. "I never had sex with anyone in your window seat," he said finally, and almost kicked himself when it popped out.

She jerked away from his hand and looked horrified. "I should hope you weren't using my apartment key to have sex with anyone anywhere in my home."

"No!" he yelled, suddenly realizing her misunderstanding. "I meant the window seat I built for you in my house."

"Oh," she said looking considerably relieved, but not altogether comfortable. "Thanks, I guess?"

"I just didn't want that to be the reason you stopped coming," he added.

"Sir, isn't this a little late if that's what you thought was stopping me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I stopped going to your house for fun years and years ago."

"I know, but I didn't know how to say it years ago, so I'm saying it now," he said shrugging his shoulders. "It's just I know you know I've always been, well, active, but I never wanted any of it to hurt my relationship with you, even before I realized I was in love with you. You've always been special to me, Nanao-chan."

"I stopped coming because it was inappropriate and your private life was, and is, your own, sir," she said calmly. "Besides it's not like I thought every surface of your house had been used in your escapades, or I certainly would have hired you a second maid and refused to stay over even when you were completely wasted."

"I like when you stay," he said simply. "The house feels warmer when I wake up."

"I'm usually already gone by the time you wake up," she said with a snort. "You're delusional."

"Your reiatsu signature stays," he said honestly. "It usually lingers for at least half of the following day, and if I've been very bad and you really have to take care of me, my room sometimes smells like you. Plus there is always a nice breakfast laid out to be reheated on the counter."

Nanao blushed lightly, and knowing his fukutaicho, it was due to the fact that she thought she'd shown him too much care over the years, but had half hoped he'd been oblivious to it. "I was just doing my job, sir."

"Show me where the rule book requires that of a fukutaicho," he said stepping closer to her.

"A fukutaicho is to support his or her taicho in any means necessary while keeping the division and the head of that division in optimal running order. If I let you pass out in an alley and left you to starve in the morning you would be less functional than you already are," she said crossing her arms in front of her almost as a defense.

"I think Nanao-chan may like me after all," he said leaning in closer and grinning at her.

She glared in return and put a hand on his chest stopping him from moving closer. "I do the same for Ukitake-san whenever he's ill, and I've done the same for Rangiku-san when she's wasted. You're not as special as you think."

"Yes, but I was always with you at Jyuu's and Ran-chan is a girl, so it was different with me."

"Not that different," she defended.

He pressed closer regardless of her defensive hand and said, "I'll bet you haven't slept in their beds."

"You would lose that bet," she said lightly.

He grinned back at her and said, "Well, as I know it wasn't Jyuu, I wouldn't mind being in that bed too next time. Do let me know the next time you're helping Ran-chan get home."

She sent a kido shock out through her fingers, and as her fingertips were pressed firmly into his chest, it seemed to directly jolt his heart. He let out an involuntary yelp and jumped away from her. She smirked in a self satisfied way and raised her eyebrow at him.

A head poked out from the apartment down the way and an old woman blinked owlishly at them. "Ise-san are you alright?" the old woman croaked.

"I'm fine, Yoshida-san," Nanao said, calmly turning to her neighbor. "Just a little misunderstanding is all."

"It's always a little misunderstanding with men like that, dear," the old woman said eyeing Shunsui warily. "Please try to keep it down, but you just yell if you need anything."

"Thank you, Yoshida-san," Nanao said giving the older woman a quick bow, before the wizened head disappeared behind the door again.

"You do have a talent for making people want to protect you," he commented, lightly rubbing at his chest.

"Yoshida-san has been trying to marry me off to her son for years," Nanao said shrugging her shoulders and leaning against her doorframe. The cat had come back, obviously satisfied with it's investigations, and began twining around her legs.

"Oh? Is he attractive?" Shunsui asked trying to make it sound like a joke, but also legitimately interested in a competitor he hadn't known about before.

"Very," Nanao confirmed reaching down to pick up the cat. "He's also very smart and funny."

"Why haven't you gone out with him before then?" he asked suspiciously.

"He stopped asking me out after I stood him up on three different occasions to either deal with a crisis in the 8th or take care of you after a particularly bad binge," she said scratching the cat behind it's ears. "Then he found another girl who wasn't an obsessive compulsive workaholic and got married."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not really," he admitted.

"It's not like I'm not used to it," Nanao said simply. "You have a lot of paperwork to do, sir. Don't you think you should be getting to the office now?"

"I could do with a little encouragement," he requested smiling.

"I would, sir, but it would scar poor little Boo for life," she said doing her best to look like she was sorry about it. "Goodnight then."

"Night, Nanao-chan," he said smiling self deprecatingly. "That cat has been added to my list of people and creatures to be won over, right behind you and your brother."

"Good luck with that," she said with a smirk as she slid through her open doorway and started shutting the door. "Have fun with that paperwork."

"Mean," he whined as she shut the door. Sometimes there was just no winning with her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone liked Boo! Poor Shunsui, her brother doesn't like him and now her cat doesn't either. Good news is I did write some more at the end so my sparkly box of motivation and the handy crowbar I was given did the trick. (Plus all my lovely reviews!) I will finish this story, I've just been having trouble doing it in a timely fashion.**

**I really wanted to get this out two days ago, but I've had to work late and didn't want to post it unedited so sorry for the wait. As always give me reviews, because I'm greedy that way :)**


	51. Chaos

"Taicho," she growled, as she started to shake off her sleepy daze. She didn't know what antics he was up to now, but she was pretty sure if he'd done anything to her face she was going to kill him. She jerked her hand up and her eyes open, trying to identify what the fuzzy thing resting on her cheek was, and was surprised when she got an indignant meow instead of male laughter.

"Oh Boo, I'm sorry," she said instantly, coming fully awake and realizing it wasn't her Taicho, once again abusing the fact that he had a key, but rather the cat who had curled up next to her head while she slept. "I thought you were Kyouraku."

The cat gave her a nasty glare at that, as if he understood what she was saying and found it highly offensive, and stalked out of the room. She smiled at the cat's indignation and stretched while critically surveying her room. It didn't look like anything was out of the ordinary or as if Kyouraku had been in there at all. She searched for his reiatsu and found it in the office and surprisingly awake. Even if he had promised he'd do the work, she hadn't really believed him for a moment. The man was incapable of doing paperwork and always had been. Of all the stalkerish things the man had done to her in the past few weeks, him actually sitting down and doing some work was probably the sweetest.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went about her morning routine, although to be honest it was much later than she usually woke up. Boo forgave her for her grave offenses of the morning after she put down some chicken scraps for him. She made a note to buy him actual food and then spent a few hours curled up on her couch reading academy textbooks.

It wasn't long until that too lost her attention and she leaned her head back along her couch and wondered what to do next. She had definitely not been made to lead a life of quiet leisure. Even when she'd been a child in Tanaka's home she'd always had lessons to attend and servants to play with. Then once she'd joined the Gotei 13 the work had never seemed to stop. She'd often dreamed about having long stretches of time to just relax and do nothing, but she was quickly discovering that it mainly just grated her nerves.

Making a decision, she went out shopping for a few hours to kill time and came back with most of her Christmas shopping done extremely early in the year. Oh well, once she got back to work she'd probably have no time for it anyway, so it was more than likely a good idea to have done with it. It was around dinnertime by then and she felt for Kyouraku once again, finding the day oddly quiet without him coming over to harass her. He was still awake, and he was still at work. It seemed as if Ukitake had joined him, and she wondered what consequences it would have on their bet if Ukitake helped him complete most of the paperwork.

Nanao entered her kitchen and went about preparing dinner, unconsciously making enough for three people. Looking down at the large portions once she was done she sighed at her own inability to completely cut him out of her life. She wrapped up the dishes and balanced them carefully in a bag, making a smooth shunpo trip to the 8th.

She walked into a disaster zone. People were running around shouting like crazy and there was paperwork scattered everywhere. A new recruit that they must have received while she'd been away was crying in a corner, and the head secretary was standing on a desk shouting and trying to regain some control.

"What's going on?" she asked the nearest shinigami.

"We're trying to get all the paperwork done that we've let pile up," the kid said, not glancing up from his desk. "If we don't, we can't have Ise fukutaicho back and then it will be like this forever."

"You want her back that much?" she asked, honestly surprised as she glanced down at the kid she'd only ever exchanged a few words with in the past. He obviously had not recognized her voice when she wasn't giving a command or reprimanding them, and he still didn't glance up while he scribbled out a sentence he'd just written.

"Have you not noticed how screwed up everything is? Besides the obvious, the mess hall has been serving spaghetti for two weeks now, and we've had five members in the 4th due to alcohol poisoning in just the past three days. Plus, I don't think the heat in the barracks has even been turned on yet, and it's difficult to get a girl to come back with you to a freezing cold room. Also the Soutaicho will probably send a wrinkly old man as her replacement just to punish Taicho. I don't know about you, but I like getting yelled at a hell of a lot better when it's a hot woman doing the yelling." He glanced up to grin at her after that last comment, and she merely raised an eyebrow as his face went extremely pale.

"Well, don't stop on my account then," she said with a snort, walking through the chaos to get to the office door. She was almost bowled over as a division member shot out carrying a stack of papers.

"Wait, I think that was the wrong stack!" Kyouraku called out desperately to the heedless member who continued on his way down the hall. Nanao stepped into the room and almost laughed out loud when Kyouraku let his head bang down on his desk in frustration. His hat had long since been abandoned beside his desk, and he looked thoroughly frazzled.

"Bad day?" she asked, shooting a smile over at Ukitake who was calmly humming to himself at her old desk and working his way through a towering pile. "You really shouldn't have to help him, Ukitake Taicho."

"Nanao-chan," Kyouraku said, lifting his head off the desk and looking pleased. Then he frowned. "You aren't supposed to be here. You can't do any of the paperwork."

"I just brought dinner," she said holding up the bag as proof. "Thought the two of you may be hungry."

"No time to eat," he said with a groan.

She did laugh out loud at that. "Now how many times have I said that, and you've forced me to eat anyway?"

"Yes, but I mean it," he whined.

"Eat, sir," she said, unwrapping her packages and smiling as Ukitake made his way over to the couch where she was setting it all out.

"You aren't my Taicho, you can't make me," he pouted as he started the next document.

"But my feelings will be hurt if you snub my cooking," she said simply, knowing the reaction it would elicit.

"If it'd make Nanao-chan happy," he grumbled standing up abruptly and making his way to the food.

She laughed again as she walked over to his recently abandoned desk and said, "You're much too easy. You also realize you're filling this form out wrong, right?"

"What? No!" he cried, instantly distracted from the food to look at the paper again.

"You have to fill in the appropriate numbers on the next page and then you can come back to total it up on this page," she said point to the appropriate spots as she spoke. "You can't just make up a number that you think fits."

"That's it," he said grumpily. "We're handing in what we've gotten done, burning the rest, and claiming we never recieved it." She held out her hand expectantly and smiled. "What?"

"My key, sir," she said lightly.

He glared at her shortly and ambled back over to the food. "I'll try again when I'm not so hungry."

"Sir, we lost all the forms from the week of the 12th," the head secretary said, as she burst into the room looking like she was going to cry.

"Try under the couch," Nanao said lightly, slightly enjoying the chaos. "The 12th is always a budget week. It's Kyouraku's habit to pile it under things as if I won't find it."

The secretary got down on hands and knees and started dragging out papers. "Oh it's really here! Oh thank goodness. You wouldn't happen to remember what the training schedule is supposed to be?" she asked hopefully.

"Nanao-chan isn't allowed to help," Kyouraku said sternly.

"I keep back up copies of all the old training schedules in binders in the storage room," Nanao said easily.

"Nanao!" Kyouraku said sharply as the woman rushed off to find the most recent binder.

"Oh for kami sake, you only said I couldn't do paperwork and I'm not," she said shrugging her shoulders. "This is insanity, you don't have any hope of getting things done this way."

She paced out into the front room and placed her fingers in her mouth giving out a short shrill whistle. The bustling chaos died down quickly with expectant faces turning in her direction. "Who is supposed to be on patrol right now?"

Everyone glanced around guiltily, obviously having no idea who was supposed to be on patrol at the current moment, and someone started shuffling through papers trying to find a schedule.

Nanao sighed and shook her head. "You five, report to the first and get the 8th's assignments, take the people you need and complete your shifts, when you're done with your shifts come back here and relieve some of the others to take patrol slots." The five rushed out of the room quickly. "Has anyone eaten?" The collective silence gave her her answer and she sighed. "You two," she said pointing at two squad members she knew to be on the cooking staff. "Go down to the mess and make up something quick like sandwiches, just make sure it isn't spaghetti. Use form 62B if you need to get a cash advance to buy food. In thirty minutes we'll start sending down rotating groups." After that her fukutaicho mode just completely took over as she reorganized everyone into function groups based off their skill set. She got their mathematically inclined people working on the budget and some of the better storytellers to write up the mission briefs that had been neglected. At this point it didn't even matter if the stories were true, so much as they just stuck to the usual mundane things and seemed plausible. She started a team taking stock of supplies and damages around the office to begin filling out service requests, and set down some of the older members to start putting together training and duty schedules.

Within an hour she had the office working like a well-oiled machine with fed division members coming and going in timely ways and making sure to relieve everyone in shifts. Marching back into the office, Kyouraku took the time to glance up from the piles on his desk to glare at her before going back to his paperwork.

"You weren't supposed to have to do anything," he grumbled as Ukitake snickered in the other corner.

"Baby steps, Taicho," she said smiling. "You can hardly go from lying around under cherry trees to managing a month's worth of undone tasks. You're also supposed to fill out all those blue forms before you move on to the grey ones."

"I'm just going to chuck myself off a bridge now," he said, sighing as he laid down the pen.

"Take a nap, sir," she said easily. "You're useless when you've had no sleep. And you should go home and get some sleep too, Ukitake-san."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," the white haired man said, standing and stretching.

"You said you'd help till it was done," Kyouraku pouted.

"So I did, but then I just witnessed Nanao-san at her finest," Ukitake said smiling. "I'm thinking that if you don't get all this paperwork done and she can't come back to work for you, the most logical choice would be the 13th. I think I could use such an effective fukutaicho."

"Traitor," Kyouraku grumbled.

"Would you like me to escort you home, Nanao-san?" Ukitake asked kindly.

"Well, as I'm not allowed to help," Nanao said shrugging. "I suppose you better. Would you like to come over for some tea?"

"Why don't the two of you just run off and get married if you love each other so much?" Kyouraku muttered childishly.

"Excellent idea," Ukitake said nodding. "Come on, Nanao-san, now while he's distracted by paperwork, let's elope."

"I've been waiting for you to ask," she said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Get out," Kyouraku demanded, throwing his pen at Ukitake who quickly dodged.

"I can see why you've been so annoying all these years," Nanao said with a smile. "Its actually rather fun when the roles are reversed."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," he moped.

"Oh immensely, sir," she said, wrapping her arm through Ukitake's.

"When this is done, I'm using your key and walking in on you while you're in the shower," he threatened.

"When this is done you'll have to admit defeat and hand my key right back over," she said confidently.

"Get out, you're distracting me," he grumbled. All that served to do, was earn another laugh from her as she and Ukitake left the room. She really never thought she'd see the day.

"That was well worth the trip to the office," she said grinning as they stepped out into the cold night air. "We should come back tomorrow and do it again."

"You're giving in to him," Ukitake observed softly.

"What?" she asked, suddenly getting knocked out of her good mood.

"You're starting to cave," he said as if he were stating the time of day.

"What makes you think that?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't look at me that way," he said, ignoring her childish act of unlinking their arms. "I'm just stating the facts."

"I am not caving," she argued. "I just don't think the entire division should suffer from his lack of forethought."

"He kidnaps you on a date, refuses to return your key, and occasionally crawls into bed with you, and you still have yet to blast him through a wall, or make any sort of convincing case for him to stop following you," Ukitake pointed out calmly. "I'd call that caving. Especially for a woman who used to cause him physical damage if he so much as looked like he might be thinking something lewd."

"I'll have you know that I figured the paperwork was punishment enough for the kidnapping, I'm about to get my key back, and I kicked him out of my bed," she said with a superior smile.

"If you were punishing him you wouldn't have just helped him, if you wanted the key back you would have sincerely demanded it back knowing that if you were serious he wouldn't refuse, and I didn't actually believe him when he said you'd let him crawl into your bed in the first place, but good to know," he said.

"You know, you are just as infuriating as him when you want to be," she commented sourly.

"Sore loser," he replied. "What are you going to do if he doesn't finish that paperwork?"

"I'm going to retrieve my key," she said.

"Really, Nanao-san, what are you going to do if you can't go back to the 8th?" he asked, looking at her patiently.

"Another division will take me," she said with a shrug, trying to act like she didn't care, "Or I'll go to the Higurashi family."

"And will you leave him?" he asked evenly.

"I'm not even capable of fixing dinner without factoring him in," she said trying to lighten the mood. "I highly doubt I could just up and disappear on him."

"That's what you're going to have to do though," Ukitake said seriously. "It's fine if you don't love him and don't want to be with him, but he stopped playing games, and now you have to stop too. It can't go back to the way it was. You must know that. Once he demands a real answer, you're either going to have to be all in or all out. Shunsui's never done things by halves, well besides the usual paperwork, and you know he certainly won't with you."

"He'll let it go back to the way it was if that's what I want," she said sullenly.

"Because he can't deny you anything," Ukitake said nodding. "But will you be able to live with yourself when you know you're hurting him? Are you going to be able to ever have a normal life and fall in love and get married if you know its twisting the knife a little deeper while you still selfishly demand his friendship?"

Her silence seemed to answer his question and he sighed. "I'm not trying to scold you, it's just that it's a fact that you are going to have to choose. If you love him enough, then you're just going to have to let him through the damage and trust him."

"I'm not good at romantic relationships," she said sighing.

"Well, when it comes to you, he's generally pretty patient," Ukitake pointed out.

"His family despises me," she said.

"Join the club."

"Mamoru thinks he's all wrong for me."

"Big brother's generally think no one is good enough for their baby sisters," he said shrugging.

"We're total opposites."

"Helps balance the scales."

"He likes his women experienced," she said blushing.

"I don't think he'll mind bringing you up to speed, if that's what you're worried about," Ukitake replied tactfully.

"You're going to have an argument for everything I say, aren't you?" she asked finally.

"Pretty much. I've had to hold my own against Shunsui's inane suggestions since we were kids. I've got a lot of practice."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't argue with him on that point. "I can't not help him if he needs it. I'm not capable of it. You think I wanted to go out and drag him home whenever he was wasted? He's like obsessive compulsive disorder, no matter how much I want to leave it alone I just can't."

"So you're either in love with him or have a mental illness," Ukitake said grinning. "I can't wait to find out which one it is."

"You and me both," she said sighing.

"It's late, may I take a rain check on that tea?" he asked, and it was only when he did so, that she realized they were at her front door.

"Of course, Ukitake Taicho," she said giving him a slight bow.

"I joked about it, but you really can call me Jyuushiro, Nanao-san," he said smiling.

"I'll think about it," she said lightly, opening her door. Her new cat came out instantly, having obviously been waiting for her at the door, and wound his way around her legs.

"This must be the little demon, Shun told me about," Ukitake said with a smile, crouching down and extending his hand for the cat to sniff. Boo did so and, after a moment's contemplation, butted his head into Ukitake's hand and demanded the petting he so rightfully deserved.

Nanao snickered as Ukitake stroked down the animal's back. "Oh, Kyouraku-san is going to be so angry when he hears about this."

Ukitake returned her smile from his crouched position and easily picked the cat up, scratching under its neck while it purred. "I'm almost tempted to stop back by the office just to show off."

"You'd think we dislike him the way we torture him," Nanao said, stepping forward to add her own attention to Boo, who was currently enjoying his moment as the center of attention.

"Then you'd meet him and understand it was just fair returns," Ukitake said with a laugh meeting her eyes.

"A much wiser choice," said a voice, making both of them turn their heads to witness Nanao's old neighbor struggling down the hall with bags in her hands while staring at the couple. Ukitake wordlessly handed Boo off to her and took the woman's bags, helping her to her door.

"It's good to see you, Yoshida-san," Nanao said, giving the woman a polite half bow.

The old woman beamed at Nanao as she opened her door for Ukitake to deposit the bags inside her apartment. Nanao nearly had to stuff her hand in her mouth to prevent the giggle that rose up in her when she witnessed her elderly neighbor checking out Ukitake's backside as he bent over to put the bags down. The woman winked at her as Ukitake stepped back more fully into the hallway and she said, "A much better choice indeed. I do hope you intend to stick around young man. Nanao-san needs some positive male influences in her life, and really it's about time she settles down with a nice gentleman."

Ukitake looked amused and simply assured the woman he was at Nanao's beck and call. They both said their goodnights, and Yoshida went into her apartment telling Nanao it'd be more polite if she invited the gentleman in.

"I think that's the first time I've been called young man in a few decades or so," Ukitake commented.

"I think you've got yourself an admirer," Nanao replied happily, "in both my neighbor and my cat." Boo meowed as if to confirm her statement, and Ukitake reached over to scratch his head once more. "Things really would have been much easier if you were the one I'd fallen in love with," she commented off handedly, and a moment later she realized her mistake. Her eyes widened in horror at the surprise that graced Ukitake's features, and she scrambled to cover it up. "Yoshida-san never did like the occasional dates I would go on. Always told me I was investing feelings in the wrong type of men. She obviously approves of you."

"You already know you're in love with him," Ukitake said steadily, ignoring her pointless babble. "Why are you doing this then?"

"That isn't what I meant."

"Nanao," he said sharply, and she felt like a child being reprimanded by a parent.

"His infatuation will pass, and there is no proof to the contrary. I'm doing what I have to to keep my own heart intact," she said giving up the fight.

"You're causing both of you unnecessary pain," Ukitake stated like it was a fact.

"You can't tell him," she said hugging Boo a little too tight.

"Of course I can't!" he said with more vehemence in his tone than she'd heard from him in quite some time. "You have to!"

"I've had it under control for years," she spat back feeling cornered, and she felt Boo copy her and tense in her arms. "Just because he suddenly gets a new whim doesn't mean I should bend to his every desire."

"Years?" Ukitake asked quietly.

"Yes, years," she replied emotionally exhausted. "Pathetic, I'm aware. But I also know well enough to recognize, that I will eventually find him in some disgusting bar with tramps on his arms and a whore in his lap. He's a good man, but he's not a good husband. What defense do you have for that, master arguer?"

"You're different," he said softly, knowing how unconvincing it sounded. "He admits it and I believe it. That's all I have to offer." Then she was unexpectedly pulled into a warm hug, cat and all.

"People don't really ever change," she said, burying her nose in his chest and accepting the comfort he offered.

"You used to love and trust freely, but began not to after Tanaka. You learned to put up walls between yourself and others and make sure that no one took any interest in you. I'd consider that a change," he offered, without even the slightest amount of judgment in his tone.

She gave a bitter laugh and pulled away from him. "Yeah, and that only took a highly traumatizing event. So I suppose people can change after their entire world has been upended. I think I'm well and screwed until he catches a life threatening disease from all his escapades."

"You might not have been around to see it, but losing you, even briefly, was pretty traumatic for him," Ukitake said softly. "And he's loved you longer than you think or would like to believe."

"Leave it," she said, equally as quietly and heading back towards her open door. "You're trying to protect your friend, and I'm trying to protect myself, so as of right now we aren't going to be able to find any common ground."

"Goodnight, Nanao-san," he said after a pause, in which he obviously waged an internal battle with himself.

Nanao closed the door with a soft click and wondered if they could have gone on forever the way they were had her father not made his appearance. Would she have spent the rest of her life dragging the man she loved home from his drunken escapades and helping him wash the lipstick marks of his face and neck before putting him to bed? Was that really all she'd ever wanted or thought she deserved? Maybe she really did need to leave and start over without all the confusing feelings and history to drag her down. The Higurashi family was a valid offer, and when times got hard it was family that saw you through. It'd be quite easy to let her brother chase away her demons once more, like he always tried to do. He wouldn't even resent her for asking it of him. She sighed and collapsed into her bed after kicking off her shoes, leaving her clothes on and curling around Boo until she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Some Ukitake for all those people missing the other characters :) I also can't believe that I didn't even notice that last chapter was my 50th one. I didn't even think this story would make twenty pages when I started it, and now I've finished it with 318. That's right I finished it! I'm not entirely delighted with my ending, but that's what all the editing is for, so hopefully by the time I get to posting that part it'll be what I want it to be.**

**I'm also ten pages into the sequel. I've still got some plot things to work out, but it looks like I'm going to be around for a while. As always, please give reviews!  
**


	52. Cat Lady

She woke up extra late the next day and by force of habit searched for Kyouraku's reiatsu. He was still at the office and apparently awake. She wondered if this was what he'd felt like waking up late in the afternoon over the past few decades. Had he instantly searched for her, only to find her in the office right where she should be? It'd be silly to think so, but a small piece of her wanted desperately to believe it, that she was his first thought upon waking just like he was hers.

Pushing nonsensical daydreams and emotions away, Nanao forced herself to get up and putter around her home for the rest of the afternoon, organizing her books and making up meals to get her through the rest of the week. She also spent a good chunk of time fawning over Boo and wondering why she'd never thought to get a pet before. Boo didn't ask too much of her. All he wanted was a good scratch under the neck and a little love. He certainly didn't demand anything she wasn't ready to give, and he certainly didn't have an annoying cat friend around to point out her faults. Stopping her thoughts right there, Nanao realized she was shortly going to become the crazy cat lady Matsumoto was always moaning about while she tried to drag her out drinking.

She sighed and glanced around the apartment wondering how to waste her time further. Ever since most of the interrogations had been completed, she'd been left out of any further investigation into Tanaka, his hollow connections, and the problems with the Gotei 13's secure communications. She was still half dreading when the Soutaicho would finally call her in to decide whether or not she had a future with the Gotei 13. Whatever it was, she was positive it wouldn't be at Kyouraku's side, at least not in the professional sense. Even if he finished all that paperwork the Soutaicho wouldn't allow her back knowing what he knew. It probably hadn't helped in the slightest when Kyouraku had made a bargain with the man to get a date out of her. If there was something more glaringly unprofessional than that, Nanao couldn't think of it off the top of her head.

She looked out the window trying to distract herself from her depressing thoughts, and realized that even though it was quite early in the evening it was rather dark outside. Winter was coming upon them in full force, and soon Kyouraku would be taking all his naps on the office couch or in the back corner of sake houses. Finally giving up on trying to entertain herself, and on trying to ignore the overwhelming urge to go to the office, she bundled up and headed out into the cold winter evening. Stopping by a small café operated near the 8th, Nanao picked up two cups of strongly caffeinated tea and continued on her way to the office, thankful for the warmth in her hands.

She snaked by the many people in the outer office still working away, but it seemed to be still functioning in an orderly fashion. Even as she opened the door to the inner office, after greeting a few squad members, she saw a group switching off with each other.

Nanao slid the door shut behind her and finally turned to the lamp lit desk after trying to see what progress had been made. The papers that remained in the to-do pile seemed surprising small, at least to her. She wasn't sure if Kyouraku would be able to finish them, but she was sure she would be able to in the same situation.

At the desk, Kyouraku was passed out on top of his paperwork snoring slightly. Nanao smiled indulgently and quietly made her way over to her own, relatively empty, desk and set the teas down debating whether or not to wake him up. Just then the door slid open again and admitted a small girl that had joined the 8th two years ago.

"Asleep again," the girl muttered frantically to herself, as she started striding across the room.

"What are you doing?" Nanao asked quietly.

The girl jumped, finally registering her presence, and put a hand to her heart as if to slow down a frantic beat. "Ise fukuatai-," the girl cut herself off. "Ise-san I didn't know you were here."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," she said honestly. "I just thought he might appreciate some tea." She gestured to the cups on the desk as if to prove her point. She really didn't need any rumors starting about her lurking in dark corners and watching her Taicho sleep.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased once I wake him up," the girl said sighing. "At first it wasn't so bad, but now I'm having to check every half hour, and he's getting harder to wake up."

"Why not just let him sleep?" Nanao asked, curious as to why the girl had taken on the arduous task of keeping Kyouraku on track.

"He made a "waker up" post and whoever is on it has to come in and wake him up if he falls asleep," she said shrugging. That was so like Kyouraku. Not just taking a decent nap so that he was functional enough to push through, and instead just waking up groggy, doing two or three papers, and then ineffectually passing back out until someone woke him up again. The girl was about to shove his shoulder and Nanao made a movement forward.

"I can do it," she said lightly. "You look beat yourself. Why don't I relieve you of the position for a while?" The girl looked hesitant, obviously debating whether she should or could follow the orders of a defunct fukutaicho. "He tends to start groping the more out of it he gets," Nanao threw in, just to give the girl a little extra incentive to bend to her wishes. The girl glanced back at her Taicho once more and bit her lip.

"Alright," she said finally. "We're switching off every two hours, so you can just call in the next shift when you're done." With that, the girl hurried out of the room as if Nanao was suddenly going to change her mind.

Nanao shook her head with a fond smile as the door shut behind the squad member and went over to Kyouraku, pulling out the half done paper from beneath his arm. Collecting it, and many of the other piles around the desk, she started transferring them to her abandoned desk flipping on the desk light as she went. When she'd finally resituated everything to her side of the room she went back quietly and flicked his office desk light off. No sense wasting energy. She tugged his pink haori more firmly back on to his shoulders and then started back towards her desk.

She sat down and settled quickly into her old groove. It was sort of comforting in how monotone it had become to her. She was somewhat surprised that she had actually missed doing some of the paperwork. Not that she enjoyed how much she had to do, but she enjoyed being efficient, productive, and good at what she was doing. Paperwork encompassed all of these things. Besides it always afforded her the opportunity to switch her overanalyzing brain off. It was just one form and then the next. Simple and straight forward. It was its own form of therapy for her.

The sun was filtering weak light through the windows as she put down the last signed paper. She stretched lightly and glanced at the clock. It was 6:52 and the official workday would begin at 7. She had no doubts that the first division fukutaicho would be effective enough that he'd be here at no later that 7:05 for the expected paperwork. Getting up, she worked a small warming kido through the forgotten teas she'd brought last night and set them down on the edge of Kyouraku's desk, reaching for his shoulder and giving it a hard shake. He muttered in his sleep, but didn't wake up. She shook him again and pinched his arm.

"You want to play, Nanao-chan?" he mumbled, grinning in his sleep. He really was a pervert. She leaned back against the desk, propped her foot up against his side, and gave him a hard shove that sent him toppling out of his chair and onto the floor. "Wha? Huh?" he asked discombobulated as he sat up with his pink haori covering his head.

"It's time to wake up, sir," she said coldly.

"Nanao-chan?" he asked pulling the fabric off his face and trying to get a hold of his surroundings. She saw the panic flit across his features as he took in the morning sunlight. "When is Sasakibe fukutaicho going to be here?" he inquired downcast.

"I'd give him a minute or two," she said shrugging. "You lost, give me my key."

Kyouraku looked too defeated to even argue with her, and pulled the key out of a pocket tossing it to her waiting hands. "Why didn't they wake me up? I told them to wake me up."

"Sir, you're rather hard to wake up," she pointed out ruthlessly. "Now if you don't mind, could you give me a contained reiatsu release confined to the office area?"

"What for?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Because I asked you to," she said simply and with no further explanation. His other eyebrow went up to join the first at that comment, but he let go of his reiatsu control all the same, and she felt the pressure well up around her. She was glad she had her own reiatsu back, as this time instead of feeling suffocated she only felt a general sense of warmth and wellbeing wrapping around her. She made doubly sure to keep her own reiatsu from responding to the pleasant feeling. "That should be enough," she said after a moment.

"Enough for what?"

"You'll see," she replied, sitting on the edge of his desk just as the office door came open admitting the fukutaicho of the 1st and some of his flunkies obviously sent to help carry the piles. A few of them had already branched off to take stacks from the weary 8th division members.

"Kyouraku Taicho," the man said stiffly. "Ise-san." The both nodded in return and Sasakibe continued speaking. "I trust the paperwork is done."

"All there," Nanao said firmly, cutting off Kyouraku before he could speak.

"You wouldn't have filled any of these out, would you have Ise-san? As a civilian it is illegal for you to have any interaction with our confidential paperwork at all. What are you doing here at this early hour?"

"I was just bringing him tea. He's had a long night of it," she said shrugging. "Trust me, I had no desire to do any of this work." The best lies were the ones that were actually the truth, just not the full truth.

Sasakibe looked at her critically and then came over and picked up one of the cups of tea, testing the temperature with his hand. Finding it sufficiently warm he put the cup back down on the desk. "All of the writing on the forms should be in Kyouraku Taicho's hand, not just his signatures," the man stated coldly.

"But my division helped and so did Jyuu," Kyouraku said exasperated.

"I meant that none of it should be in Ise-san's handwriting," the fukutaicho clarified.

"It isn't. I already told you I didn't do the paperwork," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We have reiatsu checkers," Sasakibe pointed out.

"Don't you think I'm well aware of that?" Nanao demanded, doing her best to look put out. "Check them all you like. The only thing you'll find is the 8th divisions' handwriting and Kyouraku's reiatsu signature. Unless you're checking the tea." She honestly hoped he didn't check the tea, or he'd find Kyouraku's reiatsu signature on that too and start to wonder.

Still looking doubtful, Sasakibe directed his subordinates quickly, and within five minutes all the paperwork was placed into messenger bags and safely in the 1st divisions possession. "I will be reporting your presence here to the Soutaicho," he said finally as they turned to leave.

"As you wish," she said calmly. "Although you'll be burdening him with unnecessary information. I hardly think he cares which type of tea I prefer."

The 1st division fukutaicho nodded curtly to Kyouraku and left the room. Silence reigned for about five minutes while they monitored the 1st division members leaving the premises, and then Kyouraku reached for his tea.

"You might not want to" Nanao started, but he'd already taken a big swallow, and Nanao barely stifled her laugher as he spit it back in the cup.

"Urgh, what was that?" he asked looking down at the cup of tea like it had mortally offended him.

"It's tea I brought last night that I just reheated before you woke up," Nanao said smiling as she took the cup from his hand and threw both drinks away. "I take it it doesn't taste so good from sitting out overnight."

"So I suppose I didn't miraculously do all the paperwork in my sleep," Kyouraku said dejectedly.

"Not so much, sir," she said lightly stretching her arms above her head and secretly enjoying the appreciative look he shot her way as she did it.

"You weren't supposed to do any of it," Kyouraku said upset. "I had people on a schedule to keep me awake."

"Which was yet another abuse of power," she reprimanded lightly. "It's fine. Like I said, baby steps. You did more than I ever thought you could or would. If you did even half of this work on a normal basis your fukutaicho would work regular office hours and maybe even get out early occasionally."

"That fukutaicho being you," he said, frowning deeper. "Unless you're trying to tell me something?"

"Merely an observation," she said with a shrug as she cleaned some of the writing utensils and paper debris off his desk.

"You know, Nanao-chan, the terms of our bet only said that the paperwork would get done on time," he said leaning back in his chair. "It didn't say how the paperwork had to get done."

"I specifically remember using the word you," she said narrowing her eyes. "I'm not giving you the key back."

"Fine, but since the bet wasn't clear I should get a date from you as well," he said grinning.

"Sir, the bet was crystal clear. _You_ didn't complete all the paperwork, so I won fair and square."

"Alright, then let me take you out to dinner tonight to thank you for your assistance," he pestered, standing up from his desk.

"Can't," she replied with one hand already on the door. "I have plans."

"And what would those be? We could meet up before or after?" he asked, obviously thinking she was making a joke, or was planning a girl's night with Matsumoto.

"I have a party to attend with the Higurashi family," she said simply. It took most of her willpower not to clarify further, that it was simply in celebration of her brother's safe return, when she saw the hurt on his face. He was obviously taking her comments to mean something more, but she wasn't entirely sure they didn't mean something more, so she didn't correct him.

"Oh, okay," he said, and she wondered if he could sound more like a kicked dog if he tried. An 8th division member, obviously fresh to his shift, slid past Nanao at that moment and into the office.

"The paperwork for today, sir," the man said bowing lightly over the stack.

"You can set it here," Kyouraku said pointing to the end of his desk. "I'll do it now since I've had a good long sleep."

The man looked as surprised as Nanao felt. She hadn't expected him to do more of it once the Soutaicho's threat had passed. The squad member set it down on the edge of his desk like he had the plague and quickly skirted out of the room.

"You're actually going to do that today?" she asked incredulously.

"When you come back, it isn't going to be to backlogged paperwork," he said firmly. "I mean it. I'm trying." Her face softened against her will and she nodded lightly as he sat down behind his desk once more.

"Don't work yourself too hard, Taicho," she said softly as she headed out the door.

"Enjoy your party Nanao-chan," he said with a forced cheerfulness. "We'll do dinner another night."

She gave him a weak smile, but no answer, as she turned and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But tomorrow is a vacation day so I might have another short chapter up then too :) All the reviews last chapter were so encouraging!**

**I'm glad everyone liked the little extra Ukitake. As for pairing him up with anyone… I've thought about it, but I really wouldn't know who. There is always Unohana, but for some reason I think they'd be rather dull together. Sweet yes, but kind of uninteresting to watch. I guess I like a little more tension in the relationships haha. I also kind of feel like Ukitake's singleness would be self imposed due to his illness. Hmm, we'll see, but the good news is so far there is a lot of him in the sequel even though I'm not that far in to it.**

**You're reviews keep me writing. I will try to edit and post the remaining chapters at a good pace :)**


	53. Party Girl

The party was loud and hot, and Nanao was grateful when the bartender thrust a cold mixed drink into her waiting hand. She was also glad she'd let Rangiku pull her hair up into an intricate knot at the back of her head. At the last minute, she's chickened out and casually asked her friend to come along, as Matsumoto was better versed in drunken parties. It wasn't that she was frightened anything would happen, what with her brother being there and all, but Nanao still liked to have that buffer in social situations. The busty blonde was currently dancing on a table, much to the delight of her brother's yakuza friends. Nanao reached down to hand some money over to the bartender, but was quickly stopped when another hand put the money down on the bar in front of her.

"Hey, Nanao-san," Shin said grinning over at her. "Hers is on me, and I'll take another of these," he added holding up his own bottle. "Where have you been my whole life?"

"Are you asking me or the bartender?" Nanao asked smiling comfortably over at him, as he grabbed the stool next to her. He gave her a disparaging look and she answered, "Back in the Seireitei."

"So you're going back to work for 'the man' are you?" he asked jovially.

"I'm not so sure yet," she replied honestly, taking a careful sip and making a face when she realized this drink was stronger than the last. "Nii-san wants me to work for the Higurashi."

"Well, we'd be more than happy to have you," he said easily, taking his refilled drink from the bartender. "You're blonde friend is welcome to come too."

"That's what all the boys say," she replied with a laugh. "Even when they ask me out."

"And they say shinigami are stupid," he replied grinning. "Are they going to kick you out for dating your Taicho then?" he asked, and Nanao choked on her drink.

"What?" she asked, when she regained her breath.

"I just figured that was the reason," he said with a shrug. "I guess from your reaction that they don't care that you two are together then?"

"Who said we're together? We aren't together," she said flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No one said it. I just sort of assumed when I saw you together. He looked like he was in love, and my mother is convinced you were heart sick over him when you were with us, so I suppose I just took it for granted."

"You think he's in love with me?" she inquired lightly.

"Doesn't everyone?" Shin asked raising an eyebrow. "It was pretty obvious to me. I don't think I've ever been happier than when you agreed to let the 4th take care of you that night. I'd have been honor bound to your brother to at least try to see to your medical needs if you'd refused, and I was pretty sure I was going to get my ass handed to me if I attempted. He doesn't seem like a man that particularly likes to share his woman."

"He's always been protective of me, known me since I was a child," Nanao said taking a bigger sip of her drink. It was one thing for her friends to badger her, but it was another when a practical stranger jumped on the bandwagon.

"I didn't see a whole lot of fatherly intentions with him, but maybe that's just me," Shin said winking at her. "Come on, enough of this. Dance with me."

Nanao tried to refuse, but all her protests fell on deaf ears. She was quickly whirled out onto the dance floor, and after that, it seemed like a steady stream of people switching off. None of the Higurashi men were worried about getting their "asses handed to them" as Shin so delicately put it, and Nanao was laughing and breathless at the end of the next hour. Finally excusing herself from the dance floor, she spotted Matsumoto entertaining a crowd at the bar and made her way over intent on grabbing some water.

"Nanao-chan!" Matsumoto yelled waving her over frantically. All the men's heads turned to check out what had grabbed the woman's attention, and Nanao instantly put herself on the defensive when she saw some leers break out across their faces. "These guys said they'd buy our drinks for the rest of the night if I made out with another girl. Are you game? Please, Nanao-chan! I'm a real good kisser so I can lead."

Nanao didn't even know how to respond to that. She wasn't sure whether to laugh that Matsumoto thought she'd ever even remotely consider doing that for a few drinks, or be offended that Matsumoto had so little faith in her kissing ability. Not that she was wrong about her level of skill, but she didn't need to broadcast it.

It wasn't her fault that the extent of her ability was limited to a few shady makeout sessions in the back of gross bars when Matsumoto had forced her out as a teenager. She'd been curious enough about all the boy-girl hubbub at the time to take a few more risks into the dating arena, but she'd quickly been deeply disappointed by pretty much all guys her age and had gotten tired of trying to hide any experiment of its kind from Kyouraku's watchful ears and eyes. He'd nearly put out a hunting party when he'd noticed a hickey on her neck one day. She'd had to tell him she'd burned herself experimenting with kido to calm him down, and she didn't think he'd quite believed her, as he'd started inviting Matsumoto out with him to drink after that if only to keep an eye on the two of them. It'd been a wasted effort though, as by that time, Nanao had pretty much already sworn off clumsy sweaty hands and wet overly complicated kisses. She'd known logically that she should try dating again after a few years, as the boys had had time to mature and learn too, but falling for her Taicho had complicated that quite a bit.

"Come on babe, we'll buy you all the drinks you can drink," a beefy man nearest to her leered as he reached for her arm. Matsumoto started forward at that, with an angry look at the man's reaching hand. It was unnecessary though, as the man quickly found it grabbed and slammed into the bar next to them.

"I'd suggest not touching my sister without her express consent," Mamoru said lightly, releasing the man's now bruised hand.

"Mamoru-kun, you're too uptight," another man yelled. "We were all just having a spot of fun. We weren't going to make her do nothing."

"It's fine, it's fine," Matsumoto said reverting to her cheery self. "I should have known better than to ask Nanao-chan. Her lips are reserved for one man. Besides, said man would kill me if he missed us making out. Another time, Nanao-chan!"

Matsumoto brightened as another busty woman approached the bar and she headed off to intercept her and more than likely make the same request. The group of men trailed behind her with their tongues practically hanging out, and Nanao just shook her head. Matsumoto had no problem putting on a good show for free drinks. Nanao hoped she wouldn't have to drag her unconscious friend home by the end of the evening.

"You're friend is very outgoing," Mamoru commented next to her, having already ordered her a water without her having to ask.

"She keeps my days interesting," Nanao agreed. "How's the homecoming honoree?"

"I'm doing alright," he said with a grin. "You looked like you were having fun dancing."

"I was," she said returning his easy smile. "I don't think I've danced this much in ages. Mainly at parties Kyouraku forces me to dance with him and then Ukitake-san will take me around, but everyone else is too scared to ask. Not that I'd have any time to say yes while trying to keep track of Kyouraku."

"So you're having a good time?" he clarified again.

"Yes, why?" she asked, letting her suspicious side rise up.

"No reason," he said shaking his head. "I just like to see my sister getting along with all my friends and co-workers. Everyone seems to like you a lot, and my boss thinks you'd be a wonderful asset."

"Really? You want to do this right now?" she asked, setting her glass down.

"You're upset?"

"Of course I am, Nii-san. One minute we're talking about dancing and the next you're asking me to make a life altering decision."

"I though the decision would be an easy one," he said calmly. "Come on. It's hot in here. There's a small garden out back."

She followed him out into the cold night air and found the garden to be empty except for the two of them. Considering how cold it was, that wasn't surprising in the least. Nanao wrapped her arms around herself and hoped this would be quick.

"You're honestly still contemplating staying in the Gotei 13?" her brother asked, his breath making small white puffs in the air.

"Of course," she said letting the confusion show on her face. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"You're just going to sit around and watch the man you love screw everything in sight?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. "What kind of life is that?"

"He's not sleeping around right now," she said petulantly.

"Yes, because currently he's trying to sleep with you!" Mamoru said throwing his hands up. "Nao-chan, what are you thinking? Are you a masochist? Even if he isn't sleeping around right now, if you continue to turn him down he'll eventually go elsewhere, which I know is what you say you want, but it's obvious you don't. You are either going to have him annoying the shit out of you trying to get into your pants, or breaking your heart trying to get in someone else's. What kind of life is that?"

"Look, I know it isn't logical," she said defensively. "But I can't just leave him. I've been wrapped up in his life for years, and I'd like to think he needs me at some level too. I can't even wake up in the morning without checking for his damn reiatsu, and I think about him no matter what I'm doing. Moving away isn't going to fix that."

"It'll help. It'll be a step in the right direction, away from this limbo you've put yourself in," Mamoru said harshly. "You, are the only thing holding yourself back from making a choice one way or another."

"It isn't that simple. We have years of history together," she said shaking her head.

"Screw your history," her brother said. "You aren't his mother, and you aren't his lover, and it is highly unlikely they will allow you to be his fukutaicho again. So what are you?"

"I'm his friend," she said weakly.

"He's already made it quite clear that that isn't good enough. This is insane. Either give up and leave him or give up and love him, but don't just give up."

"I'm incapable of leaving," she admitted miserably, "but loving him is going to destroy me when he decides it isn't enough."

"And right now, if everything were the same as it always had been, but he found another woman he seriously loved, and married her, and had children with her, would that not destroy you equally as much?" he asked levelly.

"I don't," she started, but was cut off.

"I don't want a quick answer. I want an honest one. Even having never admitted to him that you loved him, or never having been in a romantic relationship with him, will it break your heart any less when he finds someone else than if you had?"

She was silent as she contemplated it and tried to imagine the scenario. Her mind flitted briefly over hearing Kyouraku say he didn't want her in the 8th and the feelings that had triggered, all the times he'd been out with other women that she'd had to drag him away from, and the times he was absent in her life due to missions or other such reasons.

"No," she admitted quietly, even shocking herself. "I don't think it could possibly hurt any less even now."

"Well then you have nothing to lose," Mamoru said with a sigh of defeat. "If you're going back then you have to risk it. Besides the situation is different now."

"How do you figure that?" she asked miserably.

"Before you didn't have anywhere to run if it all went to hell, but now I'm not going anywhere. You will always have your family to back you up, and you will never be forgotten or abandoned," he said sincerely. "When that ridiculous bastard screws up, and he will, I'll be right here to say 'I told you so'."

"So sweet of you," she said with a weak half smile.

"Nao-chan, I honestly believe he's a drunken moron, and that you could do one hundred times better," he said. "But this isn't my choice, it's yours, and I think it was made long before tonight."

"So what am I supposed to do now?" she asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"I think this is the part where you go confess your undying passion and make a general ass out of yourself," her brother said with a shrug. "And I have to go dash the Higurashi family's hopes. Well, at least until the buffoon pisses you off and you come around to our side."

"Your positive outlook just makes me feel all sorts of optimistic," she said sarcastically. "I've got to get Matsumoto."

"I'll see that she gets home. Go on," he said with a laugh, "I think I'm going to get sick if I think about it for too much longer. That or I'll come to my senses and talk you out of it."

She shifted on the spot wavering over what to do next, and in the end she moved towards her brother. Nanao wrapped her arms around him and was pleased when he simply returned the hug. "Thank you Nii-san," she said softly.

"Get out of here," he repeated, pushing her gently away. She started moving towards the garden wall and before she could take the shunpo step over it, he called out to her.

"Yes?" she asked turning back to him.

"If he breaks your heart, I'm going to kick his ass," Mamoru said fiercely. "Even if I have to surprise him in his sleep to do so."

"I love you too, Nii-san," she called and then without any more hesitation started shunpoing back to the Seireitei.

She made it to the bar in record time and gave a small bow to Nishikado as she entered. He glanced at the clock and raised his eyebrows, and Nanao just shrugged in response. Jerking his head to the right, Nanao followed the action with her eyes and spotted Kyouraku and Ukitake seated at a table in the corner. Now that she was actually there she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. The question was answered for her though, as two women approached their table and started talking to the Taichos.

The curvier of the two slid unselfconsciously into the booth next to Kyouraku and smiled up at him. Nanao was too far away to hear what was going on, but it hardly mattered as she'd seen the scene a million times before. Kyouraku said something and the woman let out a tinkling laugh, touching his arm and pressing up closer against him. Her friend said something to Ukitake, and he answered with his ever-present smile, but the friend didn't move any closer.

Nanao really should have known better. Just because he said he wanted her didn't mean he didn't want everyone else too. The girl next to Kyouraku moved her hand up to his chest and whispered something in his ear. Nanao quickly realized she either needed to leave or hide, because she simply didn't think she could take anyone witnessing her heart making the finally pathetic break. What in the hell had she been thinking coming back here?

And then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was done. Kyouraku removed the girl's hand, gave her a pleasant, if not distant, smile and said something else to her as he scooted a little further back into the booth. The girl looked confused and then surprised, but just as hastily stood up and grabbed her friends hand, both of them heading for the door. Nanao swiftly moved to the side, sliding into an empty seat at a table next to her and leaving her back to the exiting girls.

"I told you it was a waste of time," the friend chastised as they neared the door.

"Well how was I supposed to know he was serious this time?" the girl complained. "He's only proposed to like a million girls. It hasn't stopped him from having a good time before."

"Yeah, but this one is Ise Nanao," her friend said annoyed. "You know he's been trying to get her in bed for years, and besides have you seen her out training with their squad? She'd probably castrate him if he cheated on her. I'd be scared to cheat too if I were him."

"Whatever," the first girl said, obviously having decided the conversation was over. "Let's go over to The Big Bankai. I hear the girl that just got promoted to third seat in the 7th is having a party, and the male strippers are out of this world hot." The two girls exited giggling madly, and Nanao glanced back over at the two Taicho's who were back in their own private conversation.

Mamoru had been completely right, Kyouraku was going to have the capability of breaking her heart no matter what, so she may as well take a chance on him. He was trying his best obviously, and it was time she returned the favor. If it destroyed everything, well she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Getting up she took smart strides to their table, but didn't gain either of their attention until she was practically at the edge of it. Both of them looked up at her surprised, and she suddenly wavered in her resolve. What in the world was she supposed to do now? Blurt out I love you and jump him in the bar? Was Ukitake supposed to watch? She really hadn't thought this through at all. She should have just waited at his house or something.

"Nanao-chan," Kyouraku said pleasantly, after waiting a few moments to see if she would speak. "Is it really that late? I haven't even drank that much." He glanced around for a clock, and a brief frown crossed his face when he took in the early hour. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," she said hastily, searching her brain for an excuse as to why she would be here. Dragging him home wasn't really a viable option as it was early, and he wasn't drunk in the slightest.

Both men stared at her waiting for more of an explanation, and she shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. Ukitake lifted a questioning eyebrow at her, and she felt a blush unwillingly rise to her cheeks. The white haired Taicho grinned knowingly after that and settled back into his seat, obviously having no intention of helping her out.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the yakuza party?" Kyouraku asked after a long pause.

"It wasn't really my thing," she said with a shrug, relieved that he'd broken the awkward silence. "Once Rangiku-san started trying to get me to make out with her for free drinks, I was pretty much over the party."

"You invited Ran-chan, but not me," he pouted, and she felt an instant rush of normalcy that was so comforting she grinned.

"Rangiku-san is lighter and easier to carry home when she's wasted," Nanao pointed out.

"But you left her there," Kyouraku remarked, glancing around as if to spot the busty fukutaicho.

"Mamoru-kun said he'd get her home," she said.

"Her home or his?"

"Hey! My brother isn't like that," she defended hotly.

"All men are like that, beautiful Nanao-chan," he said with a laugh. "That's why I keep them so far away from you."

"Are you implying that you and Ukitake-san are not men?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"We're different because I'm honest about it, and Jyuu knows I would severely hurt him if he went after you," Kyouraku said blithely.

"You could try," Ukitake said with a snort as he reached for his drink.

"Anytime, anywhere old friend," Kyouraku replied happily. "I wiped the floor with you in academy and I can still do it now."

"I hardly consider having your female groupies flash me in the middle of a fight so you could win, wiping the floor with me," Ukitake said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, whatever works," Shunsui said lightly. "You never know when there will suddenly be boobs in the middle of a fight. If hollows figured out your weakness, you'd be in serious trouble."

"I do hope they don't figure it out," Ukitake replied with fake sincerity. Nanao gave a small laugh at that and sidestepped as a waitress came up to see if they wanted anything else.

"Would you like to sit and have a drink with us, Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku asked happily. He'd asked the questions a million times in the past few decades and the answer had always been a resounding no.

"Sure," she said simply. Ukitake grinned at her, and Kyouraku just looked stunned. Then he jerked back to his senses and quickly shoved himself over more to give her a spot to sit, as if she would change her mind if he didn't move fast enough. She sat down next to him as dignified as she could manage and ordered an additional sake cup.

"Nanao-chan is drinking sake?" he asked scrutinizing her face sharply. Then he lifted his hands and pulled her head down towards him turning it this way and that.

"Taicho! What are you doing?" she demanded pulling her head away.

"I'm looking for the bump where you got hit and got a concussion," he said looking at her wide eyed. "Do we need to go to the 4th?"

"Sir, I am in complete control of my mental facilities," she said coldly. "Although I may or may not have had a few drinks at the party."

His smile returned to his face after that comment, and he turned to Ukitake to say, "This is the best night ever. We'll have to write it down on the calendar as the night Nanao-chan finally decided to go drinking with her old Taicho."

"I said I'd have a drink. I didn't say anything about getting wasted," she reprimanded lightly.

"Yare, yare, Nanao-chan, that's what they all say at first," he replied happily wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She didn't push him away, and she saw the surprise register on his face out of the corner of her eye as the waitress returned with a new cup and a new jug of sake. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Never better," she replied smiling at him innocently. She supposed it didn't really matter how it came out. Eventually it would just be right and she'd say it. She'd tell him she loved him and they'd figure it out, but for right now she just wanted to have a drink with two old friends whom she loved very dearly.

"We need a toast for this occasion," Ukitake said, obviously enjoying himself.

Nanao rolled her eyes at him, but picked up her freshly poured cup all the same. She thought of her brother's words early on in the evening and said, "To giving up."

"That's an odd toast, Nanao-chan," Kyouraku said, still watching her like she was going to spontaneously combust.

She just shrugged and both men glanced at each other before shrugging themselves and clinking their cups together. Nanao let herself relax into Kyouraku's side as she set her drink down, and wondered why it didn't feel stranger. They were at a very public place, and she was coming as close to cuddling with him as she ever had out in the open, and she just couldn't bring herself to care. Let them talk, there was no one left in the shadows to hear them.

"Did I ever tell you about the time we found Shunsui naked in the Academy's mess hall, Nanao-san?" Ukitake asked randomly.

"No, I don't think you have," she said grinning up at Kyouraku who was shaking his head no. "You guys must have had some crazy adventures while you were in school."

"Oh this was about three decades after we graduated," Ukitake said with a smirk.

"Do tell," Nanao said leaning forward more, but careful to not jerk away from her Taicho's arm.

"Jyuu," Kyouraku warned next to her.

"What? It's a good story. Have another drink," Ukitake said waving him off.

"I want to hear it," she pouted copying one of her Taicho's many facial expressions.

"Fine tell the story," he said begrudgingly. "You're both awful."

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing, and Nanao was pretty sure she could be happy like this for the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: So many reviews = motivation to post quickly :) So close in this one! Nanao may have cheated just a tad in their bargain, but that's why she made sure to request the key back before she let Kyouraku in on the fact that all the paperwork was completed. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Till next time! And no, just to clarify, this is not the end, so never fear!**


	54. Giving Up

They'd left the bar in the early morning hours, and Ukitake had excused himself quickly due to the cold. He'd given Nanao a wink as he left, and she'd rewarded him with a small and insincere glare.

"Can I escort the beautiful lady home?" Kyouraku asked dramatically, turning to her as his friend shunpoed off.

"If you'd like," she said simply, and started towards her home, rather enjoying the shocked look on his face yet again. She almost should have stopped fighting with him ages ago simply to stun him into silence. Besides, its not like he wouldn't have walked her home had she told him no. This really was much simpler.

"Wait, did you forget your coat?" he asked, catching up with her after he got over his astonishment.

"I left it at the Higurashi party without thinking," she said wrapping her arms tighter around herself. "I'll get it tomorrow, or maybe Mamoru will send it home with Matsumoto. That'd be nice."

"You're going to get sick again," he reprimanded lightly, and then he scooped her up before she could protest and shunpoed to her apartment. They were standing in front of her door before she fully processed the move. "There, safe and sound."

"Thank you, Taicho," she said softly, slipping out of his arms. She was pretty sure he only allowed her to get down so easily because she'd surprised him again.

"Nanao-chan, what's going on?" he asked as she searched for her keys.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, feeling her hand jump anxiously as she rummaged through her purse.

"I mean why are you acting so oddly?"

"I thought you wanted me to be kinder," she said, cocking her head at him coolly, but feeling her nerves crank up another notch. "Now, I found out today that I have a very early meeting with the Soutaicho, so I'd like to get to bed."

"Is it about you returning to the 8th?" he asked seriously.

"It's about me returning to the Gotei 13 in general," she corrected, thankful for the distraction.

"So you are coming back then?" he asked, and she heard the note of worry in his tone.

"Yes," she said simply. "My brother is informing the Higurashi family tonight of my polite refusal."

A smile grew across his face, and Nanao gave him her own small smile in return. "That's wonderful, the 8th has been missing you."

That wiped the smile right off of her lips and she glanced away from him. "The Soutaicho is not going to let me back in the 8th."

"What makes you think that?" Kyouraku asked. "We finished the paperwork like he asked, and he knows better than to think that will ever happen again if he doesn't have you to motivate me. The 8th needs you to function, and it doesn't have a fukutaicho. It'd be insane for him to send you anywhere else."

"I asked to be placed elsewhere the night I escaped from Tanaka's and came back here," she admitted quietly, but meeting his eyes all the same. She felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest, and she had to work to keep her breathing even.

"What? Why?"

"I couldn't put you in danger like that. I couldn't risk having you die for me."

"Nanao-chan," he sighed. "Your adoptive father had a rather dangerous power, but I never had any doubts that I could beat him if I needed to. Do you really think so little of my capabilities?"

"No, not at all. I know you are more powerful than him, but that doesn't protect against him suppressing his own reiatsu signature, sneaking up behind you, and stabbing you in your sleep," she explained desperately. "Which, may I remind you, is exactly what he intended to do to the people that matter most to me. I couldn't risk putting you in danger if it could be avoided."

"How'd you convince Yama-jii to change his mind?"

"I begged him," she confessed looking down at her feet. "I begged him to put me anywhere besides the 8th, because I honestly wouldn't be able to survive it if something happened to you."

"Nanao, he can't have taken that well," Kyouraku said frowning and looking serious when she glanced up.

"He didn't. He told me it was inappropriate for a fukutaicho to have feelings like that for her Taicho. Luckily, at the time I was not your fukutaicho, and he gave into my wishes." She paused and thought about her next comment, but ended up blurting it out before she could stop it. "He won't let me go back to the 8th as long as I love you."

There was a moment of time lost to dead air.

"Say that again," Kyouraku demanded tensely, after the moment had passed.

"He won't let me go back to the 8th," she said, fighting off the blush that she could feel burning across her cheeks.

"Not that part, the second half," he replied, locking their gazes.

"I love you," she repeated steadily, though it took every bit of courage she possessed.

"As a father, or a brother, or a co-worker, or a friend?" he asked.

"None of the above," she declared, straightening her shoulders and looking at him defiantly. She wasn't about to back down, even given the outs he was supplying. If he wanted her to back out he shouldn't have seriously tried to pursue her in the first place. He'd asked for this, and she wasn't going to balk now.

"Then as a boyfriend, a lover, a husband," he said more than asked.

"I'm not ready to get married yet, but you're getting the general gist of it, yes," she said biting her lip and trying to keep her voice steady. There was one brief horrifying moment when she thought he'd announce it'd all been a joke. Then his lips were on hers before she was aware that he had moved.

Her initial reaction was to reach up and shock him with kido, but as her hands found his chest she discovered her body was winning out over her brain, and she submitted to his kiss. She moved her own lips hesitantly in response, briefly remembering Matsumoto's teasing earlier that night, but swiftly found herself pinned against her own front door. After that, not many things registered beyond the fact that being with him was entirely different than all her failed teenage attempts at feeling something other than annoyed when kissing someone. Being with him made the world spin, and oh kami, she hoped he felt the same.

He pulled away from her just as she was wondering if couples had a hand signal or something of the sort to show that they needed oxygen. Leaning his forehead against hers they both panted a minute, and she shifted slightly as she realized her door handle was shoved painfully into her hip.

"I love you," he said, and she felt her heart pound just a touch faster.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling somewhat nervously. He kissed her again, only this time it was slow and lingered in all the right ways. Oh yes, she'd definitely made a good decision. In fact, her body was wondering why the hell she hadn't made it sooner. The second kiss was broken off when an annoyed meow sounded into the hall through her door.

"Your cat isn't going to like this," Kyouraku commented grinning.

"Don't be mean to Boo," she chastised, tugging gently on his hair that she had somehow managed to work her hand into. "He's only trying to look out for my best interests."

"What made you say it?" he asked, watching her curiously, and obviously no longer interested in the Boo. "I mean what changed tonight?"

"My brother pointed out that you were probably going to break my heart whether I was with you or not, and that I might as well get the perks before that happens," she said. "Well, he didn't really say perks, but that's what it summed down to."

"So I'm still not winning any popularity contests with him or your cat," Kyouraku snorted.

"I would think the only popularity contest that matters is the one you are winning with me," she said, and surprised them both by tugging him down to kiss her again. His hands started investigating the curves of her body after that, and she couldn't stop the tingling feeling that worked its way around her outer extremities and then settled low in abdomen. Hell, she didn't want to stop it. She worked her hand, the one that wasn't tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck, into his uniform top and enjoyed the feel of his skin under her fingertips. A few more minutes passed until she regained enough sense to realize that they were getting much too intimate to be considered publicly decent, and she either needed to invite him in or put an end to this for the evening. "I need to get some sleep," she said regretfully. "That meeting is pretty early."

"Well I'm not the one with the key anymore," he replied grinning and then kissing her forehead. "Although if you want to give it back to me, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

"Not a chance," she said, unconsciously rearranging the top of his uniform, which her roaming hands had made gape open even wider than usual.

"I guess it'd be too much to hope for an invitation in tonight?"

Nanao contemplated it quickly, biting her lip. As much as her body was saying yes, her brain was finally regaining its former position of power. She really did have to be up early, and she wasn't sure she was emotionally ready to deal with everything she was going to have to deal with, on top of going to talk to the Soutaicho in the morning. Once again she was acutely feeling her lack of experience and felt her nervousness win out over her desire. "I don't know that that would be such a good idea," she said quietly.

"Nanao-chan," he said easily, "don't worry about it." Then he kissed her once more and she couldn't have worried about it if she had wanted to.

"You should go to bed," he said softly when he broke the kiss again.

"Mmm," she replied noncommittally as he nuzzled her neck. "I probably should." She raked her fingers through his hair and across his scalp, which only resulted in him nipping at her collarbone. She felt him tugging the sleeve off of one of her shoulders and she groaned as cold winter air and his warm lips both made contact with the newly revealed skin. "Soutaicho," she murmured, which was the only part of the sentence in her brain that her mouth seemed to be able to form.

He pulled his head back up and smirked at her. "I've had women yell a lot of things over the years, kami and taicho among them, but never Soutaicho. Is there something I should know, Nanao-chan?"

She hit his arm half-heartedly and leaned her head back against the door behind her. "I have to see the Soutaicho in approximately five hours."

"That's what you were thinking about just now?" he asked with incredulity in his tone.

"Not until you reminded me I needed to go to bed," she said.

"So you think of Yama-jii when you go to bed?" he teased.

"No," she said rolling her eyes. "Usually I think of you, and try to find your reiatsu so I know you're not dead in the alley of a bar somewhere."

"You're being awfully honest tonight," he said smiling.

"I kind of crossed the line of no return anyway," she replied with a shrug.

"Get inside, before I take you home and tell Yama-jii he can see you another time," he said, running his thumb over her jaw.

"Goodnight Taicho," she said, smiling softly.

"Shunsui," he corrected, mock glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes, but complied. "Goodnight, Shunsui-san."

"Better, not perfect, but better," he said happily. She pushed him away gently and turned to get her door unlocked. A very disgruntled cat sat in her front hall, and she stifled a giggle.

"It's a good thing I'm not inviting you in," she said lightly, turning back to Kyouraku.

"That's not something a man ever wants to hear," he replied frowning.

"I think Boo is going to need some time to adjust," she explained simply.

"I think Boo can either adjust quickly or learn to live without you, since I fully intended on kidnapping you and trapping you in my room," he said confidently.

"Again," she said, rolling her eyes, "You make it sound like I need a restraining order."

"Trust me, you'll like it," he said, reaching over and tugging the sleeve she'd forgotten back into place on her shoulder. She shivered under his dark gaze and wondered once more if she shouldn't just damn all her precautions further and let him in. It'd be nice to wake up in his arms, which then reminded her how unlikely he was to let her out of said arms at any reasonable hour of the morning. That then made her think of the fact that the Soutaicho may come to see why she'd ignored his summons, and having him walk in on that would pretty much be it's own form of career suicide. As much as she wanted Shunsui, she was pretty sure she could hold out for one more night.

"Maybe tomorrow night, sir," she said, smirking at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't make any moves to stop her. "I think I like this side of my Nanao-chan, and don't call me sir, it makes me feel like a dirty old man."

"You are a dirty old man, sir," she said cheekily.

He didn't answer her, just kissed her again. Then he released her unwillingly and turned her around, giving her a soft push towards her open door. "I'll walk you over to the 1st in the morning."

"You won't even be awake by the time I leave," she said as she grabbed the inside door handle and started to shut the door reluctantly.

"You think I'll be able to sleep after this confession?" he asked grinning.

"You fell asleep on the 4th's operating table while they removed a hollow horn from your side. I doubt this confession could have more of an impact than that. Besides, aren't you the one that's been telling me all along that I'm in love with you, so it can't have been much of a surprise."

"First off, falling asleep and losing consciousness are not the same thing," he said, smiling at the old rumor that had circulated about him for years. "I only allowed that to continue as it was more manly to have fallen asleep. Second, the surprise is that you admitted it. Nanao-chan can be very stubborn when she wants to be. I'd factored in another decade or so of pursuing before the more enjoyable things could begin."

"You are such a pervert," she chastised lightly.

"Hey, I'm the one offering to make an honest woman out of you," he replied happily. "You wouldn't care to change your mind and say yes to my marriage proposal tonight too?"

"How could I? Your mother is right, you need to test the wares before buying," she said with her best Matsumoto smile.

"Now who's the pervert?" he asked, reaching for her again.

Nanao side stepped behind her halfway closed door and avoided his reaching hand. "Goodnight Taicho." She moved to shut the door the rest of the way, and his hand caught it at the frame.

"Nu-uh, Nanao-chan, not good enough," he said, unable to get rid of his grin.

"Sorry, force of habit, goodnight Shunsui-san," she corrected, again moving to shut the door.

"And?" he asked, restraining it once more.

"And I love you, and cherish you, and will never look at another man as long as I live so long as you are in proper working order," she said sarcastically. "You really are needy!"

He just smiled and pressed the door a little further open stealing one more kiss. "Good enough, although I do wish you'd get rid of that proper working order clause. Don't you want to take care of me when I'm a rickety old man and can only lie about and fart in the sun?"

"How would that be any different than now?" she asked with a laugh.

"Mean as always, Nanao-chan," he pouted.

"Well you said you liked me as I am," she pointed out with a smirk. "Guess you're stuck with it now."

"Oh I do hope so," he replied, finally releasing the door and allowing her to close it.

She turned around facing into her apartment, and couldn't help the weak girly moment that overcame her as she leaned against the door and slid down it into a seated position. She'd thought it was incredibly pathetic when the heroine had done as much in the cheesy romantic comedy Matsumoto had forced her to watch, but she suddenly understood the knee weakening effect that confessions and ultimate acceptance had on a person. Maybe in a few minutes she'd be able to make it further than her front door.

Nanao was startled out of her reverie when a quiet voice floated through the door. "Nanao-chan?"

"Yes, Taicho?" she asked, not moving from her spot on the floor.

"Are you smiling like a crazy person? Because I can't seem to stop," he said.

"Absolutely not," she replied, all the while smiling like an insipid idiot.

"I think Nanao-chan is smiling just a teeny tiny bit," he commented through the door.

"Go home, sir," she said and just barely contained the mirth in her tone.

"I'm stealing your key back the next time I'm over," he commented.

"If you are more interested in that key than me the next time you are over, then there is very little reason to steal it," she said.

"Good point," he conceded. "Alright, I'll just steal you."

"Go home, sir," she repeated.

"I love you, Nanao-chan."

"I love you too, Shunsui-san," she said, ignoring her cat's glare.

"Oh I'm never going to get tired of that," he answered. "Sleep well." She released the breath she'd been holding as she felt his reiatsu start to retreat.

"He really is an idiot, isn't he Boo?" she asked, trying to rebuild their alliance. The cat sniffed, but came over to cuddle in her lap all the same. "I suppose he's my idiot now, but don't you dare tell him I said so."

Boo looked up at her like she was nuts, but she simply laughed and scooped the cat up, dragging herself up off her hallway floor. She really did need to sleep. She also needed to figure out how to get this ridiculous smile off her face before she met with the Soutaicho.

* * *

**A/N: I blame sickness and work for my delay in posting :/ Sorry guys! I also blame the fact that I've been writing and not editing, which could maybe be counted as a good thing depending on your point of view. Anyhoo two more chapters to go :)**

**Also, as always, the reviews give me great joy! I'm so glad everyone likes Kyouraku and Ukitake. They are one of my favorite friendships to write about, because you just know they have so many memories together. I will try to get the next two chapters out relatively quickly, but you know how life goes. Please review, and I hoped you enjoyed Nanao's confession!**


	55. Morning Kisses

She searched for his reiatsu when she woke up. Kyouraku was sleeping in his own home, and she smiled to herself as her prediction came true. He was big words in the evening, but she'd rarely ever seen him awake in the morning. Moving smartly through her morning routine, Nanao was ready to go in no time, locking her front door behind her and pocketing the keys.

She let out a surprised hiss when she turned around and found Kyouraku leaning against the opposite wall. He looked even scruffier than usual, but definitely awake. "You scared me," she said stating the obvious. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd walk you to your meeting didn't I?" he asked with morning gravel still in his voice. He scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"This is really unnecessary, sir, go back to bed," she said, starting down the hallway.

He grabbed her elbow and turned her around grinning lazily. "Good morning, Nanao-chan."

"Good morning, sir," she said lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Nanao-chan," he warned.

She sighed, but knew she didn't have time to waste playing games if she was going to be on time. "Good morning, Shunsui-san. Now I have a meeting to get to. Either walk with me, or go home."

"Of course, lovely Nanao-chan, but first I need a good morning kiss," he said making a ridiculous puckering face.

"You couldn't have woken up more than three minutes ago," she stated, removing her elbow from his grasp and crossing her arms. "Which means there is a high probability you have not brushed your teeth. I am certainly not kissing you with morning breath."

"Mean, Nanao-chan," he pouted.

"Get up earlier, brush your teeth, and I'll think about it," she commented over her shoulder as she walked away from him.

"I love you too, dear," he called happily.

"I knew you were going to be obnoxious when you got your way," she sighed.

"Not much of a change from when I don't get my way, ne?" he said, winking at her and catching up with her quick footsteps. "So what's your plan to convince Yama-jii to let you back into the 8th?"

"I don't have one," she admitted lightly. "There is nothing I can do or say that will make him believe me, when he has so much evidence proving the contrary. I've thought through it though, and the most logical place to put me is the 13th. I really wouldn't mind working for Ukitake-san, and it would probably be a good idea given the change in our current interactions."

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, but humored her just the same. "You're going to leave me for Jyuu? I knew you weren't over that crush on him. How could you get my hopes up only to destroy them like this?"

"Who said I had to decide between the two of you? You've had male bedmates in the past. I assumed a threesome would not offend you. Did I assume incorrectly?" she asked straight faced. She had to guess that the only reason he bought it at all, was because she'd never talked about her sexual preferences ever.

"Nanao, you really want?" he started, but didn't seem to be able to finish the sentence. His face clearly showed his confusion when she didn't instantly give him any sort of signal that it had been a joke. "Jyuu and I? That'd just be strange."

"Why? You two are best friends. One more step up in intimacy would hardly be a challenge," she said, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the distressed look on his face.

"It's just not, we're not, we've never," he said flustered. "Beyond that," he continued as if he had just made a logical point, "I don't think I could watch another man with you. Best friend or no. I like sharing, but only up to a point. That's honestly what you want?"

He looked so distraught that she couldn't help the snort that escaped her in the cold morning air. She grabbed his shirt and moved to her tiptoes, pressing a quick chaste kiss on his lips. "I was simply having some fun at your expense," she admitted smiling.

"Nanao-chan is evil," he said, following her as she started walking again. "You really had me worried for a minute there."

"Yes, because I seem like such a threesome type of girl," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, you've never shared your sexual likes and dislikes with me," he pointed out. "How was I to know?"

"Again, if I was off having wild threesomes, I'm sure it'd have gotten around the Seireitei by now," she said shrugging her shoulders. "How did we even get on this topic?"

"I believe you were having fun giving an old man a heart attack," he stated dryly.

"You know, if you keep referring to yourself as 'old man' you may just convince me to go out and find a younger one," she said lightly.

"Now I remember why I don't get up in the mornings. Nanao-chan is even crueler than usually," he whined.

They bickered all the way to the 1st, and it actually served to alleviate some of her fears that things would get awkward and completely different were they ever to actually start dating. It seemed like nothing had changed at all, except for the fact that when he threw his arm around her waist she didn't protest. Well at least she didn't until they got to the 1st, then she quickly and efficiently wiggled away from his hold.

"Embarrassed to be seen with me then?" he mock pouted as they walked through the 1st division gates.

"Oh very much so," she replied calmly as the sentry duty eyed them both carefully.

"Nanao-chan used to be so sweet!" he cried at her side. "She'd hold my hand, let me carry her, and even sit in my lap. What happened to my adorable Nanao-chan?"

"I should hope, given the current situation, you would not like having me back in my child form," she said lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not," he said shaking his head. "Though I'd still like you to sit in my lap."

"Pervert," she muttered.

"Kyouraku Taicho," Sasakibe said politely as he met them at the front doors of the building. Nanao tried not to roll her eyes at the distinct deference given the Taicho as opposed to lowly unranked her. It was only protocol after all. "Did you need something with the 1st, sir?"

"Just accompanying my beautiful Nanao-chan," he said shrugging and grinning over at the woman in question.

Nanao didn't acknowledge Kyouraku's idiocy as usual, and gave the fukutaicho a polite bow when his attention focused on her. "I'm here as per the Soutaicho's request," she stated, although she knew that Sasakibe was well aware of her reasons for being there.

"Of course, right on time as always, Ise-san." Which was the closest thing to a compliment she supposed she would ever get out of the man. "This way."

Both she and Kyouraku started following him, but when they reached the Soutaicho's door, Sasakibe turned back around to address them. "Kyouraku Taicho, you have not been asked to join this meeting. Will you be leaving or waiting outside?"

"I'll wait," he said yawning. "That spot of floor over there looks very conducive to a nap."

The 1st's fukutaicho tried very hard not to look offended at the thought of a Taicho sleeping on the floor of the 1st's hallway, but did not altogether succeed. Nanao struggled to maintain her own neutral face, as the man gave Kyouraku a stiff nod and turned back to the door to announce their presence. She elbowed Kyouraku in the side just to remind him that, while she found it slightly funny, it was not altogether appropriate. He just smiled at her and shrugged.

"Send her in," the Soutaicho said from the room. Nanao straightened her shoulders and entered the room into, what was sure to be, another uncomfortable situation. She really didn't like being one on one with the man, and often wondered how Kyouraku and Ukitake had been able to form such a close bond with him given their differing personalities. Although she supposed many people probably wondered the same thing about her and her own Taicho.

"Soutaicho," she greeted with a polite bow. The man was already behind his desk, once more looking through forms, and she had a strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Ise-san," he returned, setting down the paper in front of him. "You look well."

"The 4th has attended to my needs most admirably, sir," she said stiffly. She shouldn't have worried about keeping a smile off her face the other night. The man always served to make her uncomfortable, and smiling was the furthest thing from her mind.

"And your brother?" he asked without any inflection in his tone.

"Is doing well, also thanks to the 4th," she replied neutrally.

"He broke quite a few laws having you placed within the Academy and the Gotei 13," the Soutaicho stated simply.

Nanao felt herself tense and go on high alert. "With all due respect, beyond a rather muddled verbal statement alluding to the possibility, I don't believe we actually have much proof of that, sir," she said tightly.

"Calm down, Ise-san," the Soutaicho said holding up his hand. "All charges that could have been brought against him will be dropped due to his continued support of the Tanaka investigation. The Higurashi have also been cleared, for their aid in defense against an engineered surprise attack on several of the officers of the Gotei 13."

Nanao felt some of the tension leave her body, but worked hard not to visibly react to his words. She already felt like he always had the upper hand. She hardly needed him reading her every movement and thought along with it. "Thank you, sir."

"Will you be joining your brother in the Higurashi family?" he asked and appeared entirely uninterested in her answer.

"As much as I respect the Higurashi, and care for my brother, my home is among the 13 squads of the Gotei 13, sir," she said. "I respectfully request the right to take the academy exams and be reinstated to the Gotei 13's ranks."

He stared at her critically for a moment and silence reigned. She wanted to fidget under his gaze, but held herself stone still. It had never occurred to her that he simply may not want her back. The Soutaicho had never liked her, and he certainly must not like the relationship she had with one of his favored pupils.

"And would you want to return to the 8th division, were you to pass those tests?" he asked finally.

"The 8th has been my home for a long time. I would like to return to it, sir, but can understand the need for reassignment, given my absence from the division," she said carefully.

"You have started a relationship outside the professional realm with Kyouraku Shunsui," he commented, but gave her nothing more to go off of than that. She wondered briefly if he'd had someone from the 2nd tailing them, but then internally shook her head, knowing he could have figured out that much from everyday gossip and the fact that Kyouraku had bribed him for that date with her.

"Yes, sir," she admitted finally.

"A Taicho and a fukutaicho should not be in any relationship other than that of a superior and a subordinate," he said and again let silence fill the room.

"I understand, sir," she said calmly, having known this was the way this would go. "Although, if I may sir, I would like to point out that most Taicho, fukutaicho relationships do not stay on neutral ground. To ask two people to work that closely together and that in sync with one another, I fear it would be a greater problem to maintain that distance rather than to lack it."

"Then you would argue that emotional investment does not distract one from making logical choices in the field," the Soutaicho asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, sir. Emotions do hamper logic. This I cannot deny, but to put two people on the field that have no bond to one another, and will do only what is logical, will also end in disaster. If only logic remains, then loyalty, trust, and the connection to something greater than oneself cease to exits. Logic alone is what produced a man such as Aizen Sosuke. If you are informing me that I will not be allowed back into the 8th because of my and Kyouraku Taicho's relationship, then I understand and defer to your judgment, but if you are informing me that I should have no connection whatsoever to whomever I am sent to follow, then I can assure you right now I will fail."

"An interesting analysis coming from a woman who is regarded as one of the coldest and most logical in the Gotei 13," he said, watching her with a touch of interest.

"It is difficult to stay completely impersonal when working under someone such as Kyouraku Taicho," she pointed out.

He made a sound of agreement and leaned away from her a bit. "Then he had something to offer you after all," the Soutaicho commented offhandedly. "May I make a personally inquiry?"

The question surprised her, and she was sure she was not completely successful at hiding it, but she did nod for him to continue. "Does it not frustrate you, that your entire life has been used to make up for the laziness of another, and that furthermore he has not even allowed you your own personal privacy?"

"You are asking me if I was unhappy in the 8th, despite my emotional attachment to Kyouraku Taicho?" she asked somewhat confused and trying to sort our what was going on in her own head.

"Essentially, yes," the old man said steadily.

"I would be lying if I did not say I was occasionally bothered by it," she started, thinking carefully about an honest, yet polite answer. "But had I been unhappy I would have done as all those before me and transferred. I have no illusions that many other divisions would appreciate my penchant for paperwork. While Kyouraku Taicho can be rather, intrusive, for him not to be means that he is uninterested and does not care. I think that would have bothered me by far more than his overbearing nature. As it stands, I do not know any other way to be and do not have any desire to discover one."

"Is this your handwriting, Ise-san?" the Soutaicho asked, abruptly switching subjects and holding out a form for her to take. She did so, and quickly recognized it as one of the sheets her Taicho had been supposed to finish on his own as per the Soutaicho's bargain with him.

He obviously already knew the truth, as the handwriting on the page was a perfect replica of Kyouraku's, and Nanao didn't see what good could come of lying. "Yes, sir," she said returning the paper to him. "Kyouraku Taicho was not aware of my involvement until after the paperwork was taken away though, sir."

"Protecting him even now?"

"I'm not protecting him," she said simply. "I'm only telling the truth. He did not request my assistance. In fact, he expressly forbade it. He attempted to complete his task, and when it became clear that he could not, I stepped in. As you are well aware, this had some bearing on me, and I only thought it fitting that I have some say in my own future."

"Even when doing so breaks several confidentiality laws," he inquired.

"As I have never officially been a member of the Gotei 13, I've been breaking confidentiality laws for a hundred or so years," she said calmly. "I saw little harm in doing so again now."

"How long have you been in love with Kyouraku Shunsui?" he asked calmly. It was so far off topic, that she could only blink at him for a moment.

"Soutaicho?" she asked uncertainly. She couldn't think of one good reason why he would be asking her this. He wasn't one to interfere in personal lives, and he most definitely did not care for gossip except in an information gathering sense. She also knew, that while he was fond of Kyouraku, he'd never tried to play a fatherly figure before with him. Yamamoto had been a mentor and a guide, for both of his favorite Taichos, but had not meddled in their love lives or personal dealings beyond things that could potentially affect their careers.

Nanao was aware that through the years the Soutaicho had strongly suggested that Kyouraku stop seeing one woman or another, but that had only happen when in one case, he'd believed the woman to be a spy, and in another when the woman had started walking around naked in the 8th while giving out commands, thus sending the division into an uproar. Nanao had just been admitted to the 8th when the naked woman happened, and people still talked about it to this day. The woman herself had proven to be very unstable, and had stalked Kyouraku after he dumped her until Lisa-san had said something to her and sent her packing.

"Answer the question," he replied in a bored tone, giving no other indication to his motivations behind asking it.

"I don't believe I have an exact date to supply you with," she said neutrally. "It came along in a natural way."

"In a natural way over the past few weeks?" he asked, obviously having no intention of letting the subject drop.

"I believe I have been aware of being in love with him for at least a decade or two," Nanao said sharply, not enjoying having to admit something so personal to a man who didn't even like her. She kept her face cold and refused to give him the pleasure of any other insight into her emotion.

"If that is the case," he said with a sigh. "Then should you pass the academy tests, hold the proper fukutaicho requirements, and gain his agreement, I see no reason you would not be able to return to the 8th in your former capacity."

She couldn't help it. Her mouth dropped open in shock. Of all the things she'd expected him to say, this had not even registered in her brain. "Sir, why?" she asked before she could stop herself, and felt like kicking herself as a small half smile tugged at the old man's lips.

"You do not wish to return to the 8th then? The choice is, of course, yours. The kido corps have put in their request for consideration and Ukitake has reminded me subtly and quite recently that he still does not have an adequate 2nd. He made allusions to the fact that he is overworked and could use the help, although I assume these were made mainly for your benefit. The 10th has also made it clear that while they do not have a fukutaicho position available, more members of a particular talent level are always welcome. I've found it quite interesting that a woman with so few friends inspires such loyalty in the ones she does maintain."

"Thank you sir," she said, moved by all the support she had received without even knowing it was happening. "But I'd like to return to the 8th."

"As I thought," he said. "Sasakibe fukutaicho will arrange all the testing for you and after that for a ranking evaluation. I presume you can get the proper paperwork into Kyouraku's hands by then?"

"Of course, sir," she said nodding.

"You are dismissed."

She started to leave and then couldn't seem to help herself. "Sir? Are you not worried about the conflict of interest?"

"Why should I be?" he asked, not glancing up from the paperwork that had reabsorbed him. "You said yourself that you've been knowingly in love with him for at least a decade, and he has been openly professing his own feelings for you by far longer than that. Had these feelings been a recent development, then we'd have no basis for a comparison, and it would have been a problem. As it stands, both of you have already been performing you fukutaicho and Taicho duties adequately enough while being in love. Nothing has changed at all, and frankly I am not stupid enough to believe that we currently have anyone else that can run the 8th as effectively as you have with as little effort as Kyouraku puts in. Although your forgery is very thorough Ise-san, it is not perfect. I can tell the difference, and am actually rather surprised whenever I see a paper from the 8th that is not forged. The fact that he did as much of this as he did," the old man said motioning to a few stacks of documents near him, "proves that you are the most useful leverage I've had on him in years. It would be foolhardy to remove that particular advantage from myself."

Once again Nanao struggled to control the shock on her features. She didn't think she'd ever heard him be so frank. "Of course, Soutaicho," she said for lack of anything better to say.

"That being said, if problems do arise I do not intend to coddle either of you," he said glancing up again. "What you do in your own time always comes secondary to the needs of the Gotei 13. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," she replied smartly. He looked down again, and she took it as her signal to leave. As she placed her hand on the door, feeling like she was walking in a haze, he stopped her once more.

"And Ise-san?"

"Sir?" she asked turning back to him.

"I do wish you luck with his mother," the Soutaicho said stoically.

"Thank you, sir," she said, feeling the ridiculous urge to burst into hysterical giggles. "I'm sure I will need it." Then she turned around and walked out of his office.

"Sir, you can't sleep here." Nanao heard as she started down the hall in a daze.

"But the sun is so nice here, and hardly anyone uses it," she heard her Taicho argue.

"It's a fire hazard, sir," Sasakibe said exasperatedly.

"If you must sleep in a doorway, do it in your own, Kyouraku Taicho," she said as she rounded the corner and took in the scene.

"Lovely Nanao-chan," her lounging Taicho said happily. "I was starting to think Yama-jii was attempting naughty seduction tricks on you."

"Kyouraku Taicho," Sasakibe said sharply with all sorts of reprimand in his tone.

"Get up, you lazy oaf, you're blocking people's way," she said simply, shooting an apologetic look at Sasakibe.

"What? As far as I know Yama-jii hasn't had a woman in quite a while. It can make a man corrupt," Kyouraku defended.

"Kyouraku Taicho," she growled before Sasakibe could get anything out. "It is entirely inappropriate to be discussing this. If you have your concerns I suggest you bring them to the Soutaicho."

"Yare, yare, the two of you are no fun when you're together," he said clambering to his feet. "Are we ready to go, Nanao-chan?"

"Don't call me that," she said reflexively, and started pacing out of the 1st. She was honestly still in a bit of shock over what just happened. He caught up to her quickly and glanced over at her quizzically, but didn't say anything until they got through the 1st's gates.

"So? What did Yama-jii say?" Kyouraku asked seriously. "Is he letting you come back?"

"They are going to set up a testing period and evaluation for me," she replied with a brisk nod, starting to wonder if she should have conversed with Sasakibe about it before they left. She'd just assumed that Sasakibe would get his orders and inform her when to show up.

"And the division they are looking to place you in?" he asked, trying to make it sound casual.

"You won't be seeing much of me," she commented keeping up her quick pace and not stopping when he did. At least not until he started walking back the other way. "Kyouraku Taicho, where are you going?"

"If he thinks I'm going to let him stash you away in the kido corps he has another thing coming to him," Kyouraku stated furiously.

"Who said anything about the kido corps?" she called after him impatiently.

That did get him to stop, and he turned to face her on the empty street. "Why else would I not be seeing much of you?"

"Because I'll be stuck doing your share of the paperwork as always, and you hardly ever deem it necessary to enter the office. Although I suppose since winter has pretty much arrived, you'll have to see me when you take naps indoors," she said offhandedly.

He seemed to process it for a minute, and then in a shunpo she could barely see, he picked her up and spun her around smothering her in an overbearing hug as her toes touched back down on the ground.

"Get off me, you idiot," she said beating ineffectually at his arms.

"Never," he said gleefully. "I get my Nanao-chan back at the 8th."

"Not if you suffocate me before I can pass the tests," she said, unable to hide her own grin.

"Nanao-chan," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "You know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"I shunpoed home while you were in there and brushed my teeth," he said happily. "So you owe me a good morning kiss."

"In the middle of the street?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," he replied puckering up and moving closer to her.

At the last moment she lifted her index finger between their faces and placed it firmly on his lips. He popped his eyes open in question and she sent a sharp kido spark down her finger. He jumped back in surprise and raised a hand to his mouth.

"Absolutely not," she said, marching away from him. "Just because I agreed to date you does not mean I'm going to make an ass out of myself in public."

She was scooped up into his arms with a surprised yelp and he simply grinned down at her. "Well then I shall have to get my cold cruel Nanao-chan out of public and warm her up," he said confidently.

"You better be nice to me or I'll sign up somewhere else. I had very nice offers from the Kido corps, the 10th, and the 13th," she said crossing her arms and glaring up at him, but not struggling out of his arms.

"Jyuu is a big fat back stabbing traitor," Kyouraku pouted ridiculously. "Always trying to steal you when I'm not looking. Well that's just fine, because I'm a very nice guy. Come on. I'll show you." That said, he shunpoed back to his home in record time. "No demon cats here to contend with," he commented as he opened the door without setting her down.

"You're such an moron," she noted, but smiled as he shut the door. The moment it clicked into place she pulled herself up by his neck and kissed him chastely on the lips. He set her down gently, and she grinned at his disappointed face when she pulled away. "I'm hungry," she said moving towards the kitchen and grinning at him over her shoulder. "What's for breakfast?"

"I can think of a few things that might satisfy your appetite," he called cheerily after her. "I'll show you how to make them."

Overall she had to say it was one of the better breakfasts she'd ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Only one short chapter to go. I should have it up this weekend. I'm kind of sad to see it end, regardless of me starting a new one. Oh well.**

**Also does anyone watch the anime? I was so excited when Nathan J Xaxson told me Nanao was going to be big in this week's, that after about a year of not watching it, I read up on the filler arc, which actually sounded somewhat cool, and watched the episode. What a let down! Nanao was a big whiney baby who was totally freaking useless. I refuse to keep that image of her in my mind, and seriously hope the manga doesn't have any such plans to make her such a dumb weakling. *Shudder* Now I'm going to have to write more to get the bad thoughts out of my head. Oh well, at least I got a small Kyouraku/Nanao fix from it.**

**Anyhoo, as always please review!!**


	56. The Middle

"Does my Nanao-chan need a shoulder rub?" came a lazy voice from behind her.

"Absolutely not, sir," she said sharply, not bothering to turn around and face him.

"But you look so stressed," he said, bending down to kiss her on the temple. She smacked him with her fan before he could get there. "Mean," he whined rubbing his forehead.

"I thought I made it clear that you aren't allowed to touch me while we're in the office," she sighed, pushing her fingers up under her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"No one is even here," he pouted, motioning towards the silent front office. It was about 7 in the evening and everyone had packed up and gone home at promptly 5 o'clock. It was a Friday and the first week she'd been back in the office after almost a month of testing and combat trials. It'd been a long and stressful week, and she didn't begrudge her subordinates fleeing at the first chance they got.

"Give you an inch, and you take a mile," she commented lightly, repositioning her glasses and turning back to her paperwork. Kyouraku had given her a hard time when she'd shown up to work on Monday with the glasses back on, but frankly it never hurt to look a few years older in her position. She'd finally gotten him to back off by pointing out that this way he was one of the few people that got the pleasure of seeing her without them.

"Come on Nanao-chan, let's go out to dinner," he wheedled moving around to the front of her desk. "You can finish those on Monday."

"Monday there will just be more," she said, frowning at the form in front of her. "Just because you all caught up on the backlogged paperwork doesn't mean anything was really put back in working order. We're going to have to skimp on several things for months to get this budget back on track. How many sake fuelled parties did you throw while I was gone anyway?"

"None," he said, and she gave him a disbelieving look. "Hey! I mostly moped in my house and drank alone. I can't speak for how many the squad threw though."

"You are such a terrible role model," she said shaking her head. "Leave if you want to. You did a few hours of paperwork today which is still novel enough to be impressive."

"I want to leave with my Nanao-chan," he said petulantly.

"Your Nanao-chan has work to do. Now go bother Ukitake-san," she said firmly, searching her desk for more ink.

"I do so enjoy it when you admit you're mine," he cooed.

"Fabulous, you've enjoyed you're evening. Now get out," she grumped, finding no ink and wondering if they had more in the storage closet.

"Are you coming over tonight?" he asked ignoring her. She fought the blush that rose to her cheeks valiantly, but she figured she probably didn't succeed in altogether suppressing it. It drove her mad that she couldn't control it, and it was even worse because she knew Kyouraku took intense joy in having the ability to make her blush so easily. Even after a month of slowly feeling each other out, both literally and figuratively, he still gave her the jitters.

"To be honest," she said, biting her lip and hoping he didn't take it the wrong way. "I kind of just want to sleep."

He chuckled and leaned across her desk. "I'm sorry, lovely Nanao-chan. Have I been keeping you from your beauty rest?"

"Yes," she said glaring up at him. "You snore like a train wreck."

He just gave her a very self-satisfied smile and snatched the papers she was working on off her desk. "There, no more work, let's go home. I'll even be good and let my Nanao-chan sleep. We have all of the weekend to have fun."

"Hand over those papers this instant, Kyouraku Taicho," she demanded, shoving her seat back and standing up.

"Or you'll what?" he challenged.

"Or I will go home and sleep in my own bed with only Boo as company for the rest of the week," she said lightly.

"You wouldn't," he countered narrowing his eyes at her.

"Sir, I've been doing without for a long time, you haven't managed to turn me into a nymphomaniac yet. Do you really want to see if I'm bluffing?" she asked coolly.

"Fine," he sighed, returning the papers to her desk.

"Thank you, Taicho. Now, if you really want to be useful, can you run to the storage room and get me more ink?"

"I doubt there is any," he said with a shrug. "I certainly haven't ordered any, and I doubt the squad thought to."

"Oh for kami sake," she said, throwing her pen down on her desk. "I give up. I'll just come in tomorrow."

"If you manage to escape my bed that is," he said grinning.

"You make it sound like a trap," she replied rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck. A strong thumb suddenly worked its way into the flesh at the base of her neck, and Nanao let out a small happy moan before she reached around and swatted at her overly quick Taicho. "Not in the office."

"It's just a massage," he said shrugging. "I'm sure Byakuya-kun gives Renji-kun massages all the time. It's not a big deal."

"I mean it, Taicho," she said tiredly.

"Yare, yare, Nanao-chan, whatever you want," he said holding up his hands. "Let's get out of here."

Nanao went deliberately slow packing up her things, checking the various rooms, turning off lights, and locking up behind her. It was fun watching him twitch and groan whenever he thought she was almost going to leave, but would then instead turn around to do one more thing. It was another half hour before they left the division doors.

"Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku asked at her side.

"Hmm?" she responded tiredly.

"Is this street part of the 8th?"

"I don't think so. Regular clean up crews keep the street free of snow in the winter so I don't think it technically falls under our division," she replied thoughtfully. Then she quickly found herself pressed to the wall surrounding the 8th and her mouth otherwise occupied.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he said, pleased with himself as he pulled away from her.

"I really could use that massage after all," she said warmly. For as annoying as he was, she still couldn't help but respond to his every advance. It was one of the prime reasons she'd made rule number one, no touching in the office.

"You know massages are generally better when there are no clothes in the way," he commented, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the wall. He started walking towards his home, and Nanao followed willingly, although she couldn't help scanning the surrounding area for watchful gossiping eyes. It was a bad habit that was going to take a while to quash.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight either, am I?" she asked, trying her best to sound forlorn.

"Sure you will, eventually, and you can sleep in tomorrow," he said grinning at her. "In fact, I insist we do just that."

"We have to go to my place then," she said with a sigh.

"But your demon cat nearly took my leg off Wednesday night," he said turning his pout on full force.

"He probably just thought you were attacking me," she defended. "How is poor little Boo supposed to know? Besides, you were the one that pissed him off by locking him in a kitchen cabinet when I wasn't looking."

"Still don't know how the evil little monkey got out of there," Kyouraku muttered. "Why can't we go to my place? I have a bigger bed."

"Because if you insist on keeping me captive all weekend then I need to be able to feed Boo," she said logically.

"I'm threatening to make love to you until you can barely move and you're worried about feeding the cat?" he asked incredulously.

"Women can multitask," she answered with a shrug. "Besides, he's just a little defenseless kitty."

"Defenseless," Kyouraku said with a snort. "I woke up two weeks ago to him in between us in the bed watching me and growling. I've never been more scared for my life."

"He's just being a good protective pet," she said with a shrug.

"He'd let Jyuu into your bed in a second," Kyouraku pointed out. Jyuushiro had, of course, had to rub it in that her cat liked him just fine. He'd made a big show of picking the cat up and carrying him about her apartment when she'd invited the two Taichos over for tea a couple weeks ago.

"Perhaps I should start listening to what all the sensible people and animals around me are saying," she said teasingly.

"Don't you dare," he said adamantly, releasing her hand to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Shunsui-san, we missed the turn for my house," she said, knowing he'd done it on purpose. "I'm not going to starve my cat to satisfy your sexual needs."

"So little faith," he said shaking his head. "Just be a good little girlfriend and follow your man quietly."

"You are asking for a beating," she growled.

"Is that what Nanao-chan wants to try next?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"And now you die," she said, forming a kido ball in her hands.

"Have to catch me first," he replied with a wink, and was off before she could blink. She picked up her own shunpo and gave chase. She stayed close enough behind him to see him slip quickly into his favored bar by the 8th, and she wondered briefly if he really believed having witnesses would spare him her wrath. He should honestly know better by now.

"Taicho," she said harshly as she entered the bar.

"Surprise!"

"What?" she asked, confused as she took in most of the 8th, her friends, and even her brother crammed into the bar in front of her. She blinked and let the kido drop from her hands.

"The only way you could get her here is by pissing her off, Kyouraku?" her brother called, looking bored as he leaned up against a wall.

"Your sister is very difficult to one, get out of the office, and two, convince to do something she had not originally planned to do, at least without a solid explanation," Kyouraku defended. "If you've figured out better ways to coerce her, please share!"

"Don't you dare tell him anything useful," Nanao growled as her brother opened his mouth. As much as her brother didn't care for Kyouraku, he had also made it clear that he had no intention of being a total ass to the man while she chose to be with him. Beyond that, Nanao had a feeling Mamoru would consider teasing his sister more fun than holding out on Kyouraku. "What in the world is going on?"

"It's a celebration to welcome you back to the Seireitei and the 8th!" Matsumoto supplied happily. "We knew you wouldn't do it mid-week so we waited till your first week was over. So let's drink!" That garnered a hearty cheer and the crowd moved in a wave towards the bar, several people stopped to welcome her back, but most of the attention was on the bar.

"You'll take any excuse to drink, won't you?" Nanao asked as she felt Shunsui glide up behind her.

"Always thinking the worst of me," he said, going to wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She slipped away from his arms and shot him a glare.

They weren't lying about being together, but at the same time she saw no reason to make a public spectacle of the relationship. Beyond that, she'd finally found one benefit to years of untrue rumors, most people didn't even believe it now that it was true. The instant increase in attention and gossip she had expected had yet to surface, and she'd discovered it was mainly because no one could get their story straight. Half the people thought they'd been dating for years already and the other half thought that Nanao would kill herself before getting into an actual relationship with him.

"Hey, baby sister," Mamoru called, making his way over to her through the now rowdy crowd. "What are you drinking?"

"Whatever is fine," she answered shrugging.

"Something pink and girly then?" he asked grinning.

"And now you're pissing me off," she said crossing her arms. "What kind of party is this?" Mamoru just laughed and moved off towards the bar.

"Nanao-chan is drinking?" Kyouraku asked looking at her quizzically.

"Well, as I won't have to walk home alone, don't have to worry about making a bad decision and going home with someone I'll regret in the morning, and no longer have to be concerned about suddenly blurting out some deep dark secret or making an unwanted love confession, I find myself lacking significant reasons not to. Unless you are planning on getting so wasted you can't stand, in which case I will need to be sober to drag you home."

"I suppose I can make sure I am able to walk home by my own willpower," he said grinning.

"Wonderful," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Nanao-san, Shun," Ukitake greeted. "Running a bit late weren't you?"

"Nanao-chan wouldn't leave the office," Shunsui said making a disgusted face.

"I had a few things to catch up on, being that the 8th was on the verge of having to be disbanded due to your leadership, or lack there of, during my absence," she said coldly.

Ukitake just laughed. "You were offered a place in the 13th," he pointed out. "From this point on you've done this to yourself."

"Funny, my brother said something similar to me in regards to my dating him," Nanao said, jerking her thumb in Shunsui's direction.

"Everyone is so mean to me for no reason," Shunsui pouted.

"Aw, are these two teaming up on you again?" Rangiku cooed coming up behind them with two drinks in hand.

"Yes," he whined. "Ran-chan has to take my side for retaliation!"

"Done," she said, quickly placing her two drinks down and shunpoing behind Nanao. She grabbed her tightly around the middle pinning Nanao's arms to her side.

"What are you doing?" Nanao demanded calmly.

"Kiss her now, Shunsui-kun," Matsumoto exclaimed cheerfully. "I've got her trapped."

"Gross," Mamoru commented as he came up to the group also holding drinks.

"Matsumoto," Nanao warned.

"Come on, I can't hold her all night," Rangiku said.

"Kiss her!" came a cry from the crowd, and they were suddenly all aware that they'd become the center of attention.

"Do it Kyouraku Taicho," another squad member cheered.

"Don't you dare," she threatened glaring at him, though not making any significant attempts to escape Matsumoto's hold.

"But, Nanao-chan, we can't disappoint our loyal squad," he said stepping towards her.

"I will lock you in a dark closet alone with Boo," she declared.

"I'll survive," he said taking another step forward.

"I'll lock you in a closet with your mother," she said straightening her shoulders.

That made him pause a step. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I most definitely would," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'll tell her you're pregnant," he threatened right back with a smirk.

"You wouldn't," she said letting her eyes widen. She couldn't even imagine the hell she would be in if his mother believed her to be pregnant. It wouldn't even matter if she denied it. It was from his mother, that he'd gained his tendency to ignore parts of reality he didn't much like.

"Kiss her already!" Rangiku shouted exasperated. "We all want to get back to drinking." That was met with a cheer, and Shunsui started moving forward again.

"You are in so much trouble," she hissed as he got close.

"You'll forgive me," he said back confidently. Then he bent down and planted a rather chaste kiss on her forehead.

The crowed cheered again, obviously not having expected much more, and everyone resumed drinking. Matsumoto released her and grinned. "See that wasn't so bad."

"I'm telling your Taicho where you are the next time he comes looking," she said crossing her arms.

"So mean," Rangiku said with a giggle before she grabbed Ukitake's arm and melted back into the crowd with him.

"Your drink," her brother said pushing it into her hands.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him. "How'd you get roped into this?"

"Your boyfriend thinks we need bonding time," he said throwing Kyouraku a dark look.

"I think we're bonded well enough," Nanao said confused.

"No, between us, manly bonding you see," Kyouraku explained clapping her brother on the back. "Soon will be the best of friends."

"Nanao," her brother said with fear in his eyes.

"Kyouraku Taicho, leave him alone," she said rolling her eyes.

"But," he started.

"No buts," she said cutting him off. "How many times do I have to tell you that a relationship has to be mutual? You can't do one-sided bonding."

"It worked with you," he pointed out. "How about this, from now on I'll be your brother-in-law but you don't have to be mine."

"Nanao," her brother repeated.

"Leave him out of your madness," she demanded.

"But it will be fun! We'll go fishing, and drink sake together, and grunt and talk about women."

"I'm going to hurt him," Mamoru stated simply.

"What exactly are you going to say about women?" Nanao asked raising an eyebrow.

"How they all pale in comparison to you, of course, my dear," he said smoothly.

"Uh huh," she replied skeptically.

"Though if you need advice or someone to hook you up, I am quite a well of knowledge," Shunsui commented, elbowing Mamoru in the side conspiratorially.

"Nao-chan, what did I ever do to you, that I deserved to possibly one day be related to this?" her brother asked throwing back his drink in one big gulp.

"Wait until you meet the rest of his family," she commented dryly.

"There's still time to run," he pointed out.

"He's faster at shunpo than I am," she said with a shrug.

Mamoru gave her a small indulgent smile at that. "Look, I've got to go, but welcome back all the same," he said, pulling her into a brief hug.

"Date?" she asked curiously.

"See, his bad habits are already wearing off on you," he accused glaring over at Kyouraku. "I'll see you soon, Nao-chan."

"Does that mean it's a date?" she called after him as he turned to leave.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Shunsui added.

"Don't do anything he would do," she yelled after him. Mamoru simply gave them a wave over his shoulder and exited the bar.

"I think he's warming up to me," Shunsui said smiling.

"You're an idiot," she laughed taking a sip of her drink.

"And you love me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I suppose I do," she said with a sigh, pleased that despite the party raging around them, they seemed to be utterly ignored in their corner.

"Sound happier about it," he said pinching her side playfully.

"Make me," she replied grinning.

"I do so enjoy making you make happy noises," he said backing her into the corner.

She blushed fiercely and put a hand up to stop his advance. "Modesty," she reminded him, trying to ignore her own desire to tug him out of the bar by his collar.

"Is overrated," he replied.

"I'm not going to give into you with our entire squad as an audience," she said seriously.

He just laughed at that and moved to stand at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist as he went. She allowed the arm to stay there and looked out over the partying crowd. Matsumoto had dragged Ukitake on top of a table and was trying to get him to dance with her. Ukitake just smiled his little benign smile and allowed her to do a ridiculous shimmy dance in a circle around him. In another corner squad members had started up a drinking game, and the bar was becoming even more crowded as other shinigami started filtering in for Friday night activities.

"Nothing's really changed at all, has it?" she asked happily, relaxing further into his side.

"Nope," he agreed. "It's just gotten a little bit better. Do you believe in happy endings now, Nanao-chan?"

"Of course not," she said with a snort. "Like I told you all those years ago. Endings are just the end, nothing exciting or important ever happens in the end. It's all the stuff in the middle that counts."

"Well then, do you believe in happy middles?" he asked smiling.

"I suppose I'm beginning to," she replied, giving him a close-lipped smile in return.

"I would think in about a half hour we could slip out the back without anyone noticing," he commented smiling out over the crowd. "Then I could give you that massage."

"I'd like that quite a bit," she replied calmly.

"Well, then that's what we'll do," he said smiling over at her. "Anything for my Nanao-chan."

"If only I could get you to say that in the office," she replied smartly.

"Bribes work wonders with me, my dear," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said seriously.

"I'm not arguing with you," she replied with a shrug. He was right, nothing had changed, it'd just all gotten so much better. He kissed her, and she didn't even mind when she heard Rangiku's wolf whistle from across the bar. She was home.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all folks. I want to send out my biggest thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are what kept me writing, posting, and doing it all in a timely fashion. I started writing this with no intention of posting it and originally no plot line in my head. Initially Mamoru really was going to be an old childhood friend, Kyouraku would get jealous, and then boom they end up together. Luckily, when I really got writing all that changed for the better, I do believe :)**

**Anyhoo, hope you all liked it, and I would love to hear final thoughts! I'll be getting the sequel up sometime soon, and I've already got some of it written, but I want to get a little further before I start posting, so yeah, I hope everyone comes back for that too. Thanks again!**


End file.
